Close
by Missy the Cat
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja wars ends, Sasuke and Karin start a family. Now a new enemy threatens it, will they be able to protect their daughter, Sarada. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please review.

* * *

Night time.

In one of the Konoha Hospital birthing room's, laid the 20 year old red haired Uzumaki woman, Karin who is shutting her eyes tightly and moving her head side to side as she was giving birth to a half Uchiha and half Uzumaki baby. Her glasses were getting foggy because of the heavy breathing she was doing.

Sasuke was on the right side of her, holding her right hand, encouraging her to push.

"Okay, Karin just one more push and the baby is out." Shizune said.

Karin did one more push before letting her head fall on a white pillow behind her. She opened her eyes they were glossy with tears as she was panting from exhaustion. She suddenly heard her baby crying for the first time, which made her smile, tears running down the sides her face.

"It's a healthy baby girl, you two!" Shizune said, excitedly holding there wailing baby. She then cut the umbilical cord of the wailing newborn girl. She then washed her off, put her in a clean diaper and pink baby romper suit, and wrapped her in a baby pink blanket.

Shizune then handed her carefully over to Sasuke, who had a little smile on his face, he gently held her in his hands careful not to let her fall. She stopped crying when she saw him, looking up at him with her charcoal black eyes she inherited from him, she then started giggling. He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the head only for her to grab his bangs that was covering half of his face. He then removed his hair from her tiny fist.

Shizune started cleaning up everything with gloves, when she was done she looked over at the family.

"I have to go, I'll let you two have some alone time with your daughter." Shizune said, leaving the room, with a bucket in her hands.

"Sasuke, sweetie can I see our daughter now?" Karin said, slowly and weakly sitting up on the bed.

"Of course, you can my little tomato." Sasuke said, smiling down at her lovingly.

Sasuke then handed her gently over to her mother.

As soon as Karin was holding her, tears began welling up in her eyes as her motherly instincts kicked in. She started to count her fingers and toes it, she had 10 fingers and 10 toes. She was so tiny, so precious, so adorable. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's tiny right cheek. Her daughter then nuzzle her face to Karin's neck.

"She's beautiful, our daughter is beautiful, Sasuke." Karin said smiling and began crying tears of joy.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, smiling and said, "Well, she gets that from you my tomato." He gently kissed the top of her head.

She had her father's eye color and hair color, but she looks like her mother. Her daughter softly yawned in her arms and then rubbing her eyes with tiny fists.

"What should we name her, Karin?" Sasuke said, sitting on the bed next to his wife.

"I've already thought of the perfect one for her, it's Sarada." she said then looked up at Sasuke smiling.

The newborn girl started to giggle and smile at the name 'Sarada'.

"Then Sarada Uchiha it is." Sasuke said.

Sasuke used his left hand to gently rubbed Sarada's right cheek, which she started to grab with both of her tiny hands and tried to put it in her mouth, only for her father to gently pulled it away from her.

Sasuke looked over and smiled at Karin, she was the love of his life, his world, and now the mother of his child. He didn't know he would do without her.

After Sarada yawned again and closed her eyes shut for tonight, Karin put her gently and carefully in the hospital bassinet that was on the left side of her, tucked her under the sheets, and gave her a kiss good night on her tiny forehead. She watched as Sarada was sleeping peacefully.

As Sasuke was about to get up from the bed and sleep in a nearby chair, Karin grabbed his hand, which made him look her in the eye.

"Honey, you can sleep with me." Karin said, scooting over in the hospital bed for Sasuke to get in.

Sasuke crawled in, after he took off his ninja shoes, and put the white covers over there bodies.

"Good night, my cute tomato." Sasuke said, before kissing her forehead.

Then nuzzled into his chest before saying. "You too, sweetie." Karin then put her brown glasses on a nearby table that also had her bag on it.

The two then fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.

As it was morning, Karin was awakened by a baby's cry. She grabbed her brown glasses and turned to her left to see Sarada crying and squirming. Karin slowly removed herself from Sasuke's embrace to step on the floor. It startled her a little to feel the coldness of the floor. She slowly picked up her daughter and started to rock her back and forward in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay Sarada, mommy's here, mommy's here." Karin cooed to her sweetly, burying her face into her black hair.

Sarada cries then turned to whimpers, who then looked up at her mother, who raised her head, with tears in her eyes. She then heard her daughter's little tummy growling, meaning that she was hungry.

Karin's cheeks were blushing furiously at the thought of breast feeding her daughter, which she had never done before. She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Karin started to unzip the front side of her light purple hospital gown, then moved her left breast towards Sarada's tiny mouth. Sarada opened her mouth and latched onto her mother's nipple and began suckling out milk, closing her eyes and grabbing her mother's gown with her right hand.

 _"It tickles but also feels strange."_ Karin thought.

Karin began stroking her daughter's black hair and began humming a lullaby while Sarada was drinking from her.

As 7 minutes passed by, Sarada let go of her mother's nipple with a little milk still on her lips, but still holding on to her mother's hospital gown. Karin wiped her mouth, put Sarada on her left shoulder and gently patted her back gently to burp her. Then she let out a small belch and Karin placed Sarada back in her arms again.

Sarada started giggling at her mother. Karin smiled warmly down at Sarada and started to rub her right cheek gently, Sarada then nuzzled against her mother's hand, loving her mother's affection.

"Sarada baby, no matter what happens or what you do mommy will always love you, I'll be there for you when your sick, when you have nightmares, in good and bad times. When your older I'll teach you a lot about your Uzumaki heritage and abilities, I know your father is going to be excited to tell you a lot about your Uchiha heritage and abilities, too," she giggled, tears started forming in her eyes and she continued, "I know you'll make a lot of friends at the academy, and be a powerful, beautiful, and kind kunoichi when you grow up. You'll make great member of anyone's team some day. I won't let anyone harm you. You and your father are most important people in the world to me. You will always be my sweet little angel. I love you, Sarada." Karin said kissing Sarada's forehead again, tears started falling down her face.

When tears fell on her face, Sarada wondered why her mother was crying, it was starting to make her cry as well. Sarada started crying and squirming again, her hands were near her face looking sadly at her mother with teary eyes. Karin wiped her tears and started cradling and soothing her whimpering daughter.

"Mommy is so very sorry, Sarada. Mommy didn't mean to make you cry." Karin cooed.

She planted kisses on her tiny forehead, Sarada started giggling at the her mother's affection again. She wrapped both of her tiny hands around her mother's face to be closer to her, she was only less than a day old and Sarada already became a mommy's girl.

Suddenly Sasuke started waking up, when he looked up from the bed he saw his lovely wife holding there precious daughter which made him smile.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke." Karin said, looking over at him smile.

"Good morning to you, too Karin." Sasuke said.

He got up, put on his sandals, and started walking over to them, he kissed his wife's head and rubbed there daughter's right cheek.

"Sasuke can you hold her while I go to the restroom?" Karin said.

"OK." Sasuke said.

Karin gave Sarada to Sasuke, but she immediately started squirming and crying, wanting to go back to her mother.

"Don't worry Sarada, mommy will be back soon ok." she said, kissing her forehead.

Then Karin then walked over to the restroom door, entering it and closing the door. Sasuke looked down at Sarada who was not crying but still squirming a little in her father's arms. Sasuke started to become sad and confused she wasn't like this yesterday night with him.

"Please, calm down Sarada." Sasuke said, holding her to his chest trying to soothe her. But Sarada wouldn't stop squirming, wanting to be back with her mom's arms again.

When Karin came back a few minutes later, Sasuke turned to her direction. Sarada peered from her father's chest and looked over at her mother, she started to smile and laugh, she reached out her mother.

Karin walked over and took her from Sasuke, who was upset at the rejection of there daughter. Sarada immediately cuddled in her mother's chest and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Karin said comforting her husband, putting her right hand on his shoulder. "Sarada loves you, she just needs time, that's all."

Karin rubbed Sarada's forehead which made her nuzzle into her again.

 _"This is going to take awhile for both of them to know each other"_ Karin thought, sadly.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please review.

* * *

Afternoon.

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family was beginning to pack their stuff, leave the hospital, and go home, since Karin is an Uzumaki member, who possessed an incredible powerful life force, she only needed to stay in the hospital for a night and a day to get her full strength back.

At 10:21 a.m., Shizune came in with a blank birth certificate to verify Sarada. Sasuke then Karin signed it.

When they left the room Karin was wearing her usual outfit, a long sleeved, that was rolled up a little, purple school-like that exposed her navel, that button up that had the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt and was tucked out with a black mini tie, black short shorts, black knee high stockings, and black ninja sandals. She still had her hair style, short and spiky on the right, long and straight on the left but it grown longer over the years to a mid thigh length.

While Sasuke was wearing his usual outfit, a grey shirt with a white blazer, black pants with a purple belt, and black sandals, with dark blue sleeve less gloves, and a black coat. His hair has longer, his bangs covering the left side of his face. He was carrying a black bag they brought with them when Karin went into labour yesterday.

And Sarada, who is now asleep and snuggled in her mother's arms, was wearing a dark purple romper suit with the Uchiha symbol on the back, wrapped in a baby pink blanket.

They stopped at the front desk to be signed out and then left out the front door. As they went out the sun immediately covered them.

When they were heading to back to the Uchiha compound they were greeted by Hinata, who was wearing a dark purple shirt with a maroon jacket, cream colored skirt, and lavender slippers, her hair was cut short to a shoulder length, who was holding a blonde haired and blue eyed baby that was wearing black baby pajamas that had the red uzumaki symbol all over it. His hair seems to flare out in all directions but he has one hair on top of his head resembles the stem of a leaf. He was only a few months old. She stopped right in front of the couple.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun and Karin-chan." Hinata said, smiling.

"You too, Hinata." Karin said, smiling at her sister-in law.

"Oh this must be the sweet bundle of joy of yours, is it a boy or girl?" Hinata asked, rubbing the sleeping baby's head softly.

Sarada whined in her sleep a little.

"It's a girl, her name is Sarada." Karin said, smiling down at her. "Isn't she beautiful."

"I guess she is, she looks exactly like you, Karin but with a few of her father's features." she said, looking at Sarada.

"So how's are little nephew, Boruto, doing?" Karin said, now focusing her attention on the little blonde who had a orange pacifier in his mouth.

Karin poked his right cheek softly, Boruto closed his eyes, to which she smiling and giggled at in amusement.

"He's wonderful and sometimes a handful." Hinata said nervously, smiling.

"Maybe Boruto and Sarada will probably be on the same team in the future." Karin said, laughing at the thought.

"I wonder who will teach Boruto first me or Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Speaking of the hyperactive loser, where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Hokage Kakashi sent him on a mission this morning, when I went to the gate to say good bye and brought him a box of food, the last thing he said to me before he left was he will be back in a week." Hinata said.

"Did he say anything to you about what the mission was about?" Sasuke asked, being interested.

"He didn't say, but he was in a hurry though." Hinata said, her left hand on her chin, wondering about it.

"We'll see you later Hinata, it's been nice seeing you again." Karin said.

"Okay see you next time, ok Boruto, I think it's time for your nap." Hinata said, walking off with Boruto in her arms.

As soon as Sasuke and Karin started walking off again, Karin turned to Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Karin asked him, worried.

"Fine, why do you ask, Karin?" Sasuke asked, turning to her questioned.

"Because you were interested in the mission that my Brother Naruto is on." Karin said.

A few days after the war, Naruto and Karin found out there related by the Uzumaki clan, ever since then they developed a brother-sister relationship, before Karin went on maternity leave, they went on missions together to help each other out in intel, strength, and healing. When Sasuke and/or Hinata went away on a mission or some where they always seemed to be hanging out even if it's not mission related.

"Well if he had to leave in a hurry, it had to be important or a threat." Sasuke said, serious but calm.

"I know, I thought that too, but I know my brother can not be easily defeated, he'll probably be back in a day or 2." Karin said, knowingly.

Sasuke didn't say anything just turn just turned his head back forward with a look of uncertainty.

They made it to the Uchiha compound, it was really quiet and peaceful. It was lonely and sad for Sasuke to come here as a child and teenager after his parents and clan members were killed in the Uchiha massacre, but now he didn't have to worry about being sad and lonely since he had Karin, his wife who understands his pain of losing a clan and loneliness, and now their newborn daughter, Sarada to help him through it.

They stopped in front of huge white house that had an Uchiha symbol on the left and right side of the main entrance there was also 3 grey smooth flat rocks leading up to one the shoji doors, there were large brown rocks in the ground making a path, and there was also a side entrance that had a wooden entrance. There were lots of trees, but a large spaces of green grass.

When they walked to the main entrance Sarada started waking up, she rubbed her before looking around.

"I see your finally awake, sweetie." Karin said smiling down at her, rubbing her head softly.

Sasuke opened the shoji doors for them and went in when Karin entered first and closed the door behind him. They took there ninja sandals off.

"Welcome home, Sarada." Karin said, looking around the living room.

There was 2 black couches one in front of the terrace doors with a small dark coffee table and a red table with a brown lamp with 3 pictures, and the other near the brown book shelves on the other side of the room. All the walls in the house were white and grey with some of them having the Uchiha symbol. There lots of books and pictures of the couple and there family members on the book shelves. It had a large TV on the wall.

They went to the kitchen next. It had a tall and wide light brown table with chairs, a stove, sink, dish holders, cabinets, black refrigerator, and orange trash cans. The floor was a dark brown wood. Sarada was looking around the kitchen very curious of it.

Next, they went to the bathroom, the closets, and the guest bedrooms. They went upstairs to the couples bedroom, it had a large bed with satin red sheets and pillows, a black snuggle chair near the patio window, they had a patio 2 tables with a lamp one on each side of their bed. And there was another table but it was sofa table that was beside a large brown dresser. Another dresser was on other side of the room. The room had a light brown carpet. There was a large mirror next to the one of the tables.

"Look Sarada this is mommy and daddy's room." Karin said.

Sarada started to look around the room, she made little gasping noises. Karin started to head to Sarada's room when Sasuke stopped her by putting his right hand on her left shoulder, she turned to him.

"I'll catch up with you, I have to put some stuff away in our room."

"Ok, but don't be too long." Karin said, a little disappointed.

They kissed each other quickly before Karin started to walk to there daughter's room again

When Karin and Sarada went in the room.

The room had grey carpet floor, there was a baby pink fixed side crib and huge matress with baby pink covers and pillows, there was a baby pink dresser on the far right of it. There was a light grey changing station with drawers at the bottom, a trash can was beside it. A baby pink dresser that had some stuffed animals, a picture frame, and a lamp on it. There was a book shelve, a hamper, and a basket filled with toys. There was a light brown rocking chair next to the crib.

"Here's your room Sarada. Me and your daddy decorated it together for you, we'll change it again when your older." Karin said, smiling down at her. "We will always be there for you sweetie, in body and in spirit. You are very precious to me just like your daddy. The both of us we'll train you, probably might have a sensei just like us. We'll be supportive on things you want to do, I just hope there not bad. Your going to grow up to be a responsible kunoichi some day, maybe you and your cousin Boruto will be on the same team."

Sarada looked up at her mother and started giggling, she didn't know what she was saying, but she somewhat understood it. Karin sensed Sasuke behind her, she turns around to see him by the doorway, his black coat and there bag were not on him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I heard what you said, and your important to me too as well as Sarada, I love you 2 with all my heart, and I'll let you train Sarada first." Sasuke said, looking at her.

"Y-you really mean all that, Sasuke." Karin said, stunned but also overjoyed.

"Of course I do my cute tomato, I would really love to see our daughter use one of your techniques." Sasuke said, smiling.

Sasuke leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips, Karin was surprised, blushing but none the less kissed him back with passion. Sasuke deepened the kiss and he licked her lips asking for entrance. Karin gladly gave it to him, moaning in the kiss.

Sarada looked up at her parents, confused of what were they doing, she started making noises trying to get their attention. When that didn't work, she starting patting her mother's chest with her left hand for her attention.

Karin came back to her senses when she felt one of Sarada's tiny hands patting her chest. She realized she was making out with Sasuke while Sarada was watching them. Karin pulled away immediately from it and him, she didn't look him, only at Sarada who was still confused at what happen.

"Mommy and Daddy are sorry for doing that in front of you, sweetie." Karin said, before she kissed Sarada's forehead.

She turned and looked at Sasuke now.

"Sasuke! We can't do that or anything passed a quick kiss in front of Sarada." Karin shouted.

When Karin was in her 3 trimester, they made rules what to do and what not to do in front of there child and making out was one of them.

"Sorry Karin, I forgot it won't happen again, I promise." Sasuke said, walking up to her, and hugged her looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, I kinda got lost in the kiss, too." Karin said, lightly blushing turning away from him slightly.

The couples stomach's started growling realizing they haven't eaten since 7:30 a.m.

"I'm going to wash my hands and then make dinner. I'll call you went it's ready. You can start bonding with Sarada." Karin said lightly kissing him on the cheek this time, before carefully handing him their daughter. "Goodbye for now my little angel, have fun with your daddy." she said to her daughter smiling, before kissing her on the head for the last time then exited the room and walking down the hallway.

Sasuke looked down at Sarada who was starting to laugh in his arms, which made him smile, he was worried that she didn't like him, but he was wrong, he had nothing to worry about now. He went over to the dresser and grabbed a stuffed light brown bunny with white outings, he sat in the middle of the floor, unwrapped her from the blanket, and set Sarada in between him so she could lay on his chest while playing with the bunny. She started giggling when her father gave her the bunny to play with.

At the doorway, Karin slowly poked her head out a little to see her 2 favorite people on the carpet bonding. This made her smiled, she started to walked down the hallway for real this time and went down stairs, she needed to wash her hands and cook dinner.

She washed her hands and with a clean towel, and decided to make rice balls, barbecued fish, dumplings, and cool ice water. While she was cooking she thought about something.

 _"I_ _wonder_ _what Onii-sama is doing right now, I hope he's okay?"_ Karin wondered, looking out the window at the sky.

While the food was cooking, Karin decided to set the table with 2 table plates, 2 knives, 2 forks, 2 cups, and 2 napkins. She put half the supplies at the end of the table, and other beside it. The food was done and she started to put the food on the plates and then water in the cups. After that was done she went to go get the new highchair for Sarada.

"Sasuke, dinner is ready! And can you bring a bib for Sarada!" Karin shouted.

3 minutes later, Sasuke came with Sarada, who had a light orange bib on, and gave her to Karin before sitting down at the end of the table. He said the japanese dinner before eating one of the riceballs first.

Before she could eat she did to feed their daughter, which made her face redder than her hair, she breast fed her 4 times before leaving the hospital but not when Sasuke was around, she knew she had to get used to this, only in front of him for the next weeks until she's ready to eat solid food. She sat in one of the chair's and slowly started to unbutton her shirt with her right hand, peeled her bra, and brought Sarada to her left breast, which she opened her mouth and latched on to almost immediately and began suckling.

At the cornered of her glasses covered eye, she saw Sasuke blushing lightly while eating, meaning he was watching her breastfeed Sarada, it was making her nervous and embarrassed. Almost 10 minutes went by, she let go of her mother's nipple, Karin pulled her bra up, rebuttoned her shirt, then used wiped Sarada's mouth with the bib. Sarada started yawning and rubbing her eye's meaning she was starting to fall asleep. She got up and started to leave the table.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put her to bed." Karin said.

Sasuke only nodded then drunk some of his water.

Karin walked upstairs to Sarada's room, she took off her bib and put it in the hamper and went to the dresser to get her footie pajamas and pulled out blonde ones with the uzumaki symbol on the back, and put it on her. She slid the blanket off and put carefully put Sarada in the crib and slid the covers on her tiny body. Sarada was trying to stay awake but the sleepiness was getting to her. Karin rubbed her right cheek gently.

"Sweet dreams, Sarada." Karin said, before leaning down and kissing Sarada's forehead softly.

She slowly went into a deep slumber. Karin exited her daughter's room and went back down stairs to eat. When she made it back into the kitchen, Sasuke was almost halfway finished. She sat down at the table and said the japanese grace and started eating her fish first. She looked over at the backyard while chewing, regret not showing Sarada before she fell asleep.

 _"Will Sarada be a sensory type like me or a non sensory like her father?"_ Karin said, looking down at her food. _"We'll she earn the sharingan in a good way or bad way?"_

Suddenly she felt Sasuke put his hand on her left shoulder, giving her a worried look.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

She sighed and said, "What if Sarada has trouble making friends like we did? Will she be a natural born sensory type like me? How will she earn the sharingan? Will she get bullied?"

"I know your worried, but I have a feeling she won't have trouble making friends, I don't know if she will be a sensory like you or a non sensory like me, i'll make sure she earns the sharingan the right way unlike me, and we won't let anything happen to Sarada. You need to have a faith in her after. We'll train her when she's old enough." Sasuke said, comforting her.

"Your right, thanks Sasuke, I guess I do need to start having faith in her." Karin said.

"It's normal for a parents to worry about there children, but also have confidence in them." Sasuke said smiling, rubbing her face with his left hand.

 _"I don't know what I can without you."_ Karin thought, smiling warmly at her husband, closing her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please review.

* * *

2 and 1/2 weeks later.

12:52 a.m.

Karin was in the backyard with Sarada, who was wearing a red romper suit with the Uchiha and the Uzumaki symbols on the back of it together, sitting on the grass.

The backyard had a huge cherry blossom tree, a clothesline, and it was a large area so you can train.

Sasuke left at 8:42 a.m. to meet with the Hokage to talk about something.

Sarada was in between her mother, she was laughing because her mother was tickling her stomach. Karin suddenly sensed Naruto coming into the Uchiha compound, she stopped tickling her, got up, dusted herself off with Sarada in her arms.

She went inside and heard a knock at the front shoji doors, went over to it, and opened it up. Naruto wearing his casual outfit, a white shirt with a orange hoodie with black stripes black at the end of the sleeves, black and orange shorts, and black sandals.

"Hi, Naruto." Karin said, smiling.

"Hello to you, too Karin." Naruto said, smiling back. "Hi there, little Sarada." he said, looking down at her, rubbing her left cheek with his right hand.

Sarada smiled and giggled, reaching out to him.

When Sarada first met her Uncle Naruto more than a week ago, she immediately liked him, always excited when he comes to visit.

"I guess she wants you to hold her again, Onii-sama." Karin said, smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." Naruto said.

Karin carefully gave Sarada to Naruto, she nuzzled into her uncle's chest. Naruto gently patted her head softly.

"Do you want to come in and sit down?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I have to talk to you about something." he said.

Karin moved out of the entry way for Naruto to enter, he walked in and she closed the shoji doors. Naruto took off his sandals with his right hand went to sit on one of the couches, Karin sat next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Naruto?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, it's about that mission that Kakashi-sensei assigned me more than a week ago." he said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I think Kaguya and the zetsus may have returned." he said.

"But didn't you, Sakura, and Sasuke sealed them away within the moon?" she asked.

"It could be possibly they found a way to escape since I've been seeing evidence, they might have." he said.

"Maybe I should go with you next to sense or see if they have returned." Karin said.

"Are you sure, your still on maternity leave?" Naruto asked. "And what about Sarada?" he said, looking down at her.

"I have less than a month left, and besides Sasuke can be with her or when he's away, I'm sure Sarada would love to stay with her Aunty Hinata for a few days." Karin said, smiling, fixing her glasses.

Naruto started telling her more about his past mission, where he been, who he spoke to, what he sensed when he was in sage mode.

Suddenly Karin sensed Sasuke coming home, she saw Sarada looking at the door. It got her thinking about it.

 _"Could she be a sensory right now just like I was at this age or is only just looking at the door?"_ she thought.

Sasuke came in the doors, closed them, and took his sandals off. He noticed Naruto, with Sarada nuzzled in his arms, and Karin on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking over and putting his purple bag on one of the lamp tables.

"I came here to tell Karin about what I found on my mission some time ago." Naruto said.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the other, opposite of them.

"Kakashi-sensei says their's been weird stuff has been happening, all relating to Kaguya and the Zetsus, even though we sealed them years ago, they may have found a way to escape." Naruto said.

"I see." Sasuke said, closing his eyes sighing.

"I'd better go, Hinata's probably wondering where I am?" Naruto said, handing Sarada to Karin and getting up. "I'll talk to you later, Karin."

"Ok, then." Karin said.

Then Naruto left and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke got up and sat really close to Karin on the other, looking at her with a sad face.

"What's wrong, honey?" Karin asked, looking at him worried, putting her right hand on his left one.

"Kakashi assigned me a mission today, it's starts tomorrow morning at 10:30." Sasuke said, sadly. "I'll be away for about 3 months."

Karin felt like something hard has hit her, he was going away for two months, that's too long, the longest they've ever been apart from each other since they've been married is 3 weeks. And he'll be missing the first months of Sarada's life.

Karin now had a sad face.

"What?" Karin said, fighting back tears.

"I know it's long but Kakashi said it could be a threat everywhere." Sasuke said, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "I hate to be apart from you 2 for this long."

Karin looked away from her husband, she started shedding tears, what he said hurted too much. Sarada started crying too, because she saw her mother crying. She looked down at her, rubbing her head, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Karin said smiling at her, tears still in her eyes.

She looked over at Sasuke, who was still looking at her sadly. She looked back down at her daughter who wiping her tears away. She needed to go for a walk to think about everything and fast.

"Mommy, needs to go somewhere for a while your Daddy is going to be with you." She gently handed her over to Sasuke and headed for the doors. She quickly put on her sandals.

"Karin." Sasuke said his eyes on her, sadly calling out to her.

She opened one of the shoji door went out and closed it, she jumped on the buildings to go to the woods, she started crying again.

 _I'll be away for about 3 months._

Those words kept ringing in her head, she closed here eyes to stop the tears, but they kept coming.

She made it to the forest, she looked around the area, bushes, trees, and grass all round. She hoped on one of the tall trees branch. She sat down and cried more in her arms.

 _"We just started a family and now he's going to miss the first few months of our daughter's life. Does he even ca-"_ Karin stopped, she started to remember some memories about her and Sasuke.

* * *

A few days after the Fourth Great Ninja War ended.

3 years ago.

17 years old.

Afternoon.

Sasuke just got a new left arm from Tsunade, which was made from her grandfather's cells. He was walking with Karin to the front gate of the village. Sasuke was wearing his usual outfit, a grey shirt that was zipped up, dark blue pants, a blue cloth that is wrapped around his waist by a purple rope belt, his sword, grey sandals, he was also wearing a black cloak. Karin, who ditched the purple prison uniform and went back to her usual outfit, a long sleeved lavender uniform shirt that exposes her navel, short black shorts, black high stockings, black sandals, a silver pouch that is around her midsection, brown narrowed glasses, and is also wearing a dark brown cloak.

Sasuke and Karin were going to travel together while Jugo and Suigetsu were going to go with Orochimaru. During one of the few days he was staying there, he confessed his feelings for her and she did the same. Ever since then they have become a couple.

She remembered Sakura trying to go with Sasuke and blurted her feelings for him, but he called her 'annoying' and said 'I only love Karin'. She also remembered her now brother, Naruto, giving Sasuke back his scratched forehead protector, which he gladly excepted. The newly coupled said their goodbye's and headed off on their journey.

They were about 3 miles away from the village, suddenly Sasuke grabbed Karin's right arm and stopped.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Karin asked, looking at him. "I sense no danger here and nobody around."

"It's about what I said a few days ago." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I meant what I said, I love you with my heart, you stayed by side even when I became cold. The biggest mistake I've made was hurting you. I never want to do that to you ever again." he rubbed her face with his left hand. "You make me, happy." Sasuke closed his eyes, leaned and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Karin's cheeks turned pink and her eyes were wide. It feel like everything slowed around them.

Sasuke pulled back to looked at a wide eyed blushing Karin, who was looking at him.

"I will always love you no matter what, my cute tomato." Sasuke said, smiling at her.

Karin started crying, no one has ever said those words or given her this kind of affection before.

"I will always love you, too Sasuke." Karin said smiling, tears running down her face.

She put her hands on his face, they looked at each other lovingly. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

She put her left hand on her forehead and rubbed it, that was the first time he ever kissed her forehead and lips. She started to remember something else.

* * *

1 and a 1/2 years after the war.

They are 18 years old.

Night.

Sasuke was wearing a navy blue sash around his forehead, a high black collar shirt that had a flak jacket that's similar to the Kumogakure jackets, navy blue bandages wrapped around his arms, light blue pants, black sandals that had grey bandages wrapped around his ankles to his toes, a light tattered poncho with 3 necklaces being green, red, yellow, that also conceals his sword.

Karin was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a grey jacket that had the Uzumaki symbol on the back, short black shorts, black stockings that reached the knee, black sandals. She was wearing black narrowed glasses.

She was reading a yellow book when she looked up to see Sasuke entering, she and Sasuke were staying in an inn since they are traveling together. She watched him took off his poncho and sword and put them on the floor. He walked to where she was sitting.

"Karin, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said, looking down at her.

"Okay, what is it?" Karin asked, putting her book to the side.

"Ever since I met you at the chunin exams when we were 12, i've always had this feeling you are special to me. You were the last person that stayed by my side before I hurted you. When you were in danger I wanted to rescue regardless of what the others were saying. Over the years that me and you have been traveling together have been happiest memories I had in a long time, and I want more wonderful memories with you." He got down on his right knee and started to get something from his pocket. "Your the only woman I can ever love, I want us to be official, and settle down together."

Karin's eyes widened when she saw him holding a little black box.

"Karin Uzumaki, will you marry me?" he said, then opened the box that had a golden ring that had a medium sized diamonds at the top but it had a red ruby at the center.

Tears of joy started running down her face.

"Yes, I will!" Karin said.

She jumped out of her chair and hugged him, she pulled back and kissed him on the lips, which he showed the equal amount of passion. He pulled the ring from the box, grabbed her left hand, and put it on her ring finger. They hugged again.

"I can't wait to start a family with you." he said.

Karin blushed madly at the thought of it. She suddenly thought about something.

She pulled a little away from the hug and said, "But where would we live permanently?"

"I have it figured out." he said smiling warmly at her.

Then he kissed her forehead.

* * *

She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with right sleeve, and put her brown glasses back on. Even though that was sometime ago, that still made her blush rapidly, then she looked at her wedding ring and her gold wedding band. She started to remember one more memory.

* * *

2 years later.

Night.

Karin was 7 months pregnant, she wearing a purple kimono with black trimmings and the Uchiha symbol on the back, her hair in a mid ponytail, and wore brown glasses. She couldn't fit into her usual outfit anymore. She was looking at her old red family album when she was kid, these are one of the items she was able to get before her village was slaughtered. Her right hand was on her stomach. She was waiting for Sasuke to come home. She felt her baby kick.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She smiling down at her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. "Your Daddy will be here any minute now."

She suddenly sensed him coming to the Uchiha compound, she put her old family album on a table that was near her. She got up quickly as her pregnant body would allow her and slowly walked to the front shoji doors. Sasuke then came in only to be hugged by his wife.

"Welcome home, my Sasuke!" Karin said kissing his right cheek, then she pulled back and looked up at him smiling.

"Karin." Sasuke said, worried.

He pulled back from the hug to pull his sandals off. When he was done he carefully picked her up and carried back to where she was sitting.

"You shouldn't be moving that much. What about you and the baby?" Sasuke said, sitting her down on the couch. He put his bag and sword down on the table before sitting down next to her.

Ever since she told him that she is pregnant, he's been overprotective of her. Before she went on maternity leave, he rarely let her go on an outside missions unless he was there, watched what was safe for her to eat, carried things that are heavy and what seemed heavy. She knew he was doing this because he loves her and doesn't want her to strain herself and the baby.

"I'm fine, Sasuke." she said, kissing his left cheek. "You don't have to worry that much."

Sasuke opened her kimono and kissed her stomach and put his left ear to it, he felt their child kick. Karin softly rubbed his head with her right hand, she could tell he was going to be a good father.

"She's going to be wonderful!" Karin said.

"A girl?" Sasuke then looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

"I have this feeling it is." Karin said smiling.

"If you say it's a girl, then I hope she looks exactly like her mother, strong and beautiful." Sasuke said, then kissed her on the left cheek.

Karin giggled a little and hugged him, he always knew what to do to make her smile.

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke said as he pick her up and carried her up the stairs.

Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

 _"What did I do to deserve a sweet caring man like him?"_ she thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

Karin cried again, regretting what she did earlier. After all the great things he's done for them and she repaid him back by acting like that. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes again. She stood up from the tree branch, jumped down, and headed out of the forest to the Uchiha compound.

While she was running, she thought about it. _How could I treat him like that? I need to apologize to him._

When she was out of the forest and hopped on buildings for a short cut. She landed near the main doors and slid one open and entered, shutting one behind her, and took off her sandals at the entrance. She looked around and saw no one in the living room. She then sensed for them, she found a strong chakra and a little chakra coming from upstairs, she walked upstairs. When she was almost to Sarada's room she heard Sarada giggling, she peaked through the door to see Sasuke playing with Sarada, watching these moments always warmed her heart. He didn't have his coat and gloves on. She walked slowly and quietly to her and Sasuke's room, deciding to apologize to him later.

When she entered she went over to the bathroom that was in their room, she turn on the lights and went to the cabinets to grabbed 2 folded towels. She wanted to shower before making dinner, she put it on a nearby rack. She went over to the shower, slid open the door, and turned on the nobs, mostly hot water and some cold water, in a few minutes the bathroom was engulfed with steam. She took off her glasses and put them on the counter then shredded her clothes and put them in a hamper. She stepped in and closed the door. Relaxed as the warm water poured on her head to the rest of her body. She grabbed a bottle of cherry-cinnamon shampoo from the built in shower shelf, poured some of it on her right hand, put it back on the shelf but left the cap open, and rubbed it into her long hair. She grabbed the bottle again, poured some of it on her hand again and started lathering it all over her body.

25 minutes went by, Karin turned off the water and came out of the shower, stepping on a bath mat. She reached for her glasses and put them on. She grabbed one of the towels on the rack and wrapped it around her body. And the other one she rubbed on her head. She then started exiting the bathroom. She walked over to one of the dresser's and pulled the middle draw open first then the upper one, and last the bottom. She put on a maroon bra and panties.

She quickly got dressed in her casual outfit, black shirt and purple shorts. She grabbed a blow dryer from the closet, sat down in a chair, and quickly blow dried it. When she was done, she quietly exited their room and down the hallway to the stairs.

When she made it to the kitchen, she already decided what to make: omusubi, miso soup, and tea. Again, she prepared the table with 2 extra bowls but instead of forks and knives it was spoons. As she sat down in one of the chairs, she couldn't help but sense her husband and daughter's chakras, one was happy and other sad, she feels so bad making him feel that way. When the food was done she put them in the plates and bowls, and the tea in cups.

Instead of calling to him that lunch was ready, she went upstairs to tell him, she stopped at Sarada's room, she looked in the room to see Sasuke still playing with their daughter. These scenes will always warm her heart. She knocked on the door softly, and Sasuke paused at what he was doing and at the doorway to see his wife.

"Dinner is ready, Sasuke." Karin said, looking at their daughter. He slowly got up and went the doorway, he stopped in front of her looking down sadly at her.

"Um, You go on ahead, I'll take Sarada and feed her up hear since she's looking sleepy." she said, looking at the ground.

She didn't have the courage to look at him right now since he had a sad face.

He carefully handed her Sarada and walked down the hallway. Before she moved, she looked sadly over at her husband's back as he was walking down the hall and down the stairs.

She went into her daughter's room, went to one of the dresser's to grab a bib and put it on her, and sat in the rocking chair. Karin lifted her shirt and peeled her bra and Sarada latched onto her mother's right nipple and immediately began suckling. She quietly humming a lullaby. When 12 minutes past by, Sarada unlatched herself from her mother, leaving a little milk behind. She pulled up her bra and pulled down her shirt. Karin wiped it off with her bib and put Sarada on her left shoulder and started patting her back to burp her. A few seconds she let out some belches. She reverted back to holding Sarada, when she looked at her who was starting to fall asleep. She got up from the rocking chair and over to Sarada's crib pulled down the covers and put her in pulled them over her.

Sarada slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Karin kissed her daughter's forehead and said, "Have a nice nap, Sarada."

She then exited the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. When she made to the kitchen, she saw Sasuke at the table and was almost done eating his food. She hesitated a little before sitting down and saying the japanese grace. She picked up her spoon and soup and started eating it. She peeked over at Sasuke, who was drinking the last of his tea and wiped his mouth with a napkin that was on the table, and then she saw him get up and put his dishes in the sink and went to walked up the stairs.

Karin sadly ate alone and drank all her tea last and wiping her mouth with napkin, before putting them in the sink and went upstairs to find him. She sensed he was in their room and went to it. When Karin entered she saw that he was sitting at the end of their bed. She closed their bedroom door, immediately alerting Sasuke, who looked at her with sad eyes. He got up and went over to her, who was backing up a little, and stood in front of her, looking down at her.

Charcoal black and crimson red were starting at each other. Karin moved her eyes around before staring back at her husband's eyes again.

"Sasuke, I'm so s-" she was cut off when he quickly hugged her tightly. This shocked her.

"I'm sorry, I know your angry and sad for what I said, but I don't want to hurt you again." Sasuke said, sadly.

She pulled back a little from the hug, looking at him, she saw that he was crying.

"No Sasuke, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, It was wrong of me to that." Karin said, tears started forming in eyes. "I know you don't want to leave us but you have to. But please come home soon." a teary smile was now on her face.

Sasuke grabbed her face with his right hand and kissed her passionately and pulled back.

"I will." he said, hugging her again.

She pulled back and looked at him, she suddenly pulled him back into another kiss, but this one was rough. Sasuke didn't pull away instead he wrapped his hands around my waist while hers around his neck.

We were locked in a passionate kiss, he gently moved forward until her back was against our door. His tongue licked her lips asking for entrance which she immediately gave him. Their tongues were battling for dominance, they started moaning into our make out session. He picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her hands to his head, entwining her fingers in his hair. He walked over to the bed laying her down on it, not breaking their kiss. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt then she unbuttoned his blazer and removed his shirt, they tossed them aside. Sasuke started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, Karin tossed her head moaning, her hands gripped his muscular shoulders. When he made it to her bra, he unhooked it and tossed it on the floor. He then started suckling on her left breast while he was fondling the other, she moaned loudly, grabbing his hair now. He then switched to the next breast, his right hand started going to her pants. He pulled from her breast wiping his mouth from the milk and went lower, he then began removing her pants and underwear, he admired her pussy before devouring, she covered her mouth. He started licking faster and faster, making her juices making her feel hot.

"Ahh, Sasuke! Ahh!" Karin moaned, gripping the sheets.

He continued to do this for 2 minutes. She was about to explode.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, as she cummed and it spilled on Sasuke's face, who now licking it up.

She panted rapidly, her face now red. It took her awhile to recover before getting up. She switched her on top and him on the bottom. Her hands went to his pants, removing them and his boxers. Their stood his 12 inch cock, she grabbed and started sucking it. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning. He grabbed her hair. She bobbed her head up and down.

"K-karin." Sasuke moaned.

3 minutes later, he came in her mouth, she pulled back and then swallowed his cum whole. He got back on top of her, they started kissing each other again, moaning and their tongues wrestling for dominance. He pulled away positioning his manhood to her entrance, he looked at her, she nodded, someway of telling him that she's ready.

He slid his manhood deep inside her, her hands tightened on his shoulders. He pulled out and thrusted back inside of her and she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"Uh, Sasuke, this is so good! Faster! Harder!" she moaned out loud.

"Anything for you, my cute tomato." he replied.

He then started thrusting into her twice as fast.

"More Sasuke, more!" she moaned out loud again.

He continued to pleasure his red headed wife. Karin dug her finger into his back.

Suddenly Sasuke started going in and out of her rapidly. Karin started moaning in utmost pleasure throughout their entire room. The bed was shaking loudly because of their wild sex.

"Sasuke, I'm about to cum!" Karin moaned loudly.

"Me too." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke released his stream of seeds into her and Karin's juices came out again. Sasuke collapsed right on top of her. They were covered in sweat from head to toe and panting heavily from their love making. He managed to have enough strength to pull out of her and set them under their soaked sheets, he wrapped his arms around her figure, pulling her closer.

When they were breathing normal, Sasuke was the first of them to speak.

"I promise I'll be back soon from my mission." Sasuke said, his head over hers.

"Then what's the mission about?" Karin asked, looking up at him.

"I have to find more information about the strange things that's been going on in those areas." he said.

"Well maybe me and Naruto will probably run in to you when I'm off maternity leave soon." she said, smiling, nuzzling into his chest.

"If you do go on an outside mission, please be safe, your one of the things I have left." he said, into her hair.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry." she said, then looked up at him again. "I love you."

"Sasuke kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, too my cute tomato." he said.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day.

10:22 a.m.

The couple was walking to the front gate of the village they were wearing there usual outfits, Karin was holding a sleeping Sarada protectively in her arms while holding a bento in her right hand. He had his purple bag on his left shoulder.

When they made it, they stopped.

"I hope you have a safe trip." Karin said sadly, looking down.

Sasuke turned to her and put a hand on left shoulder and said smiling, "I will."

She looked up at him still sad. Sasuke looked down at their sleeping daughter and rubbed her head softly.

"After our mission, how about we have our first family photo?" he asked.

She had a surprised face first then it turned into a smile. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Sasuke kissed her on the forehead, "Take care, Ok."

"Ok." Karin said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

She gave him the bento that she was carrying, which he gladly accepted. He then turned and left. Karin smile turned into a frown, his back turned to her as he was walking off.

 _"Please be safe."_ Karin thought, still standing there, watching him leave.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please review.

* * *

The morning came along with the sun shining so brightly at the window, Karin woke up with sun in her face, she scrunched and turned away from it. Her right hand glided to the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes and reached for her glasses that was behind her and put them on, a frown came upon her face when she looked back at the spot, she remembered Sasuke went on his mission 11 days ago she missed him dearly.

 _"I wonder what your doing right now, Sasuke?"_ Karin thought, laying on her back sighing.

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, turned the shower nops, stripped out of her purple pajamas, put her glasses to the side, and stepped in. She did 15 minutes of showering, 1 minute of drying off, and 2 minutes of brushing her teeth then came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and glasses on her eyes.

Karin stopped in front of one of her dressers, she opened them and let her towel fall to the floor, and put on her undergarments and casual outfit. When she almost done blow drying her hair she thought she had heard her daughter's cries under the noise, so she she turned it off, and she was correct, her daughter was crying. She rushed out of her room and to Sarada's room. When she went inside, she saw Sarada who was shaking and tears running down her face. She quickly picked her up and rocked her back and forward.

"It's okay sweetie, mommy's here. There's no need to cry anymore." Karin cooed, softly rubbing her back.

She tried to wonder why was she crying, she felt under her and she found the reason, Sarada needed her diaper changed. But she also needed a bath. She took her to the changing station and laid her down, opening one of the draws from below and took out a clean diaper, baby wipes, and baby powder. After she took the diaper off and cleaned her, before she put a diaper and powder on her, she needed a bath. Karin carried Sarada out of the room and into the hallway bathroom. When she went in, she went to the closet and pulled out a baby tub, baby shampoo, and a towel, and set it in the bathroom tub. She turned on the faucets and made sure it was set to a comfortable temperature for her. She set her in the tub and started bathing her, when that was done she reached for the nozzle rinsed the soapy water off Sarada. She wrapped her in a big towel and gently rubbed her with it to dry her and walked back to Sarada's room. She put a fresh diaper on her, and walked to a dresser and put Sarada in a black romper suit with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Karin felt Sarada's hair and realized it was still a little wet. She went to her and Sasuke's room, sat in a chair, and blow dried Sarada who was closing her eyes tightly. When she was done she turned it off and walked out of the room to the stairs.

"What would you like to eat today, Sarada?" Karin cooed down at her.

Karin decided she needed to feed Sarada something other than breast milk. When she entered the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator and opened it, she gasped in shock and opened the freezer and closed the them, they were nearly empty.

"Oh no, I forgot to buy groceries yesterday!" Karin said, sadly.

She looked in the refrigerator again and only saw apple sauce, a little milk, water, butter, few slices of cheese, and some carrots. She reached and got the apple sauce, water, and carrots then closed the door. She got a spoon and sat down in a chair. And opened the apple sauce and dipped her spoon in it.

"Open wide sweetie." she said smiling at her.

Sarada opened her mouth and let the spoon enter and swallowed the apple sauce and did it until all of it was gone. She put down the spoon and reached for the carrot and took one into her mouth. Sarada watched her mother curiously as she was eating.

When she was done, she picked up the bottled water and drunk half of it and put back in the refrigerator for later. She grabbed her bag that was on the couch and went to the door and put on her sandals.

"Ok Sarada let's go to the grocery shopping." she said smiling at her before sliding the door open and walked out then slid it shut.

* * *

As she was walking through the city, Karin noticed up at the Konoha monuments that they were still building a city on it. The population, buildings, and technology had increased since the war ended.

"Look Sarada, maybe you'll explore the new city when your older." Karin cooed, pointing at the unfinished buildings.

Sarada looked at where her mother was pointing at and gasped at what she saw and started giggling. Karin rubbed her nose against her daughter's, who giggled even more.

"Oh sweetie, your so funny and adorable." Karin cooed at her again.

Karin put her right hand on Sarada's left cheek and rubbed it softly, Sarada closed her eyes smiling enjoying her mother's touch.

When they made it the store, they entered, she went to get one of the shopping carts with a baby seat and carefully put and buckled Sarada in it. Karin went to the produce aisle first then went to buy bread, tea, spices, bentos, rice, meats, pasta, cookies, cereal, grains, fruit juice, condiments, flour, powder, yogurt, eggs, butter, milk, canned foods, ice cream, cleaning supplies, and etc.

And last she stopped at the baby aisle and grabbed lots of jarred baby food and put them on the shopping cart, she looked at Sarada who was looking at the toys in the aisle. Karin smiled at what she was seeing this,maybe Sarada does need another toy. She unbuckled her from the seat and picked up and held her close and walked down the aisle.

"Sarada, since you were a good little girl while mommy was picking stuff out, you can get a new toy of your choosing." Karin said, looking down at Sarada smiling.

She showed Sarada the toys on the shelves, Sarada looked at all of them, but one spotted her interest, it was a cute bright red bird. Sarada almost immediately started reaching for it. Karin spotted the toy Sarada was reaching for and took it off of the top shelf and gave it to Sarada, who smiled and begin playing with it. Karin walked over to her cart and put Sarada back in it and buckled her in again.

"Aw, your really so cute." Karin said to her smiling and rubbed her head.

She then started going to the check out lanes, she choose to go the women cashier who had black hair, green eyes who wearing blue shirt and white skirt who is around in her late 20's, when she made it there she began putting her items on the conveyor belt. The bagger then started putting them in paper bags.

"Miss, we need to scan the plush toy your daughter has." the lady cashier said, pointing at Sarada.

Karin looked over at the plush bird Sarada was playing with, that was the last item to be checked out. She knew she had to take it away from her for a while to be scanned but she didn't want to see Sarada cry that would make her sad as well. She leaned down at Sarada.

"Sarada sweetie, um mommy needs to see your toy for a second." Karin said softly to Sarada.

Sarada was staring at her mother in confusion. Karin slowly reached for the toy and slowly pulled it away from her and gave it to the cashier. Sarada was starting to cry but before she could do that the cashier gave it back to Karin to which she gave to Sarada, who went back to playing with it. When the lady told Karin her total, she took out her wallet and gave her the looked at her groceries, they were in 2 large green crates.

 _"How am I going to carry Sarada and the items home?"_ Karin thought sadly, sighing with eyes closed.

"Um, miss?" Karin opened her eyes and looked at the cashier. "Would you like some help carrying your groceries?"

"Yes, thank you." Karin said smiling.

The cashier paged in 2 men, one had brown hair with maroon eyes and the other had green hair with grey eyes, they both had on a similar outfit like the cashier. Karin then put the shopping cart over where the other were at the entrance and unbuckled Sarada from it and picked up and held her. She walked out the door with the 2 guys behind her carrying her walked into the crowd and started going into the direction where the Uchiha compound is. When they made it there, she opened the side Shoji doors and them in.

"Where do you want us to put your items?" the green haired one asked.

"On the kitchen table." Karin said, pointing where the kitchen is.

They went in the kitchen and set them down.

"We'll be going now." the green haired one said.

"Ok, thanks." Karin said.

The 2 made their way out of the Shoji doors and closed it behind them.

Karin looked down at Sarada, who was still playing with her plush bird, went the living and laid her down on the couch, Sarada looked at her.

"Mommy needs to put some things away sweetie, mommy will be right back, you keep playing with toy." Karin said, then crouch down and kissed her forehead and rubbed the top of her head.

Karin got up and went to the kitchen, she started grabbing some of the food and putting them in the refrigerator. She was putting every item she bought either in cabinets, refrigerator, or closet, while checking up on Sarada every few minutes. And last, she put the some cleaning supplies in her and Sasuke's bathroom closet. She went outside their room into the hallway, and then the stairs.

"OK, sweetie, mommy is done. Now we can pla-" Karin was cut off when she walked into the living room seeing Sarada fast asleep.

Sarada, laying on her back, was fast asleep with her plush bird barely in her left hand, her stomach slowly going up and down, and her hand twitched a little. This made Karin smile, she walked over to the couch and carefully picked up the sleeping baby girl. She smiled down lovingly at her and brushed her right hand into her tuft of black hair and went to the stairs to go to Sarada's room. She went into the room and went the dresser and set the toy on the top and opened the top draw, she pulled a purple baby pajamas with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, she took off Sarada's romper suit, tossed it in the hamper, and on her pajamas. She went to the crib and tucked Sarada in and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Karin said.

She saw Sarada yawn and smiled in her sleep. She rubbed her head.

She looked over at the hamper, which was nearly full, and realized she needed to start washing. She grabbed the hamper and quietly exited and closed the door softly. She went to the laundry room and started putting Sarada's clothes in the washer and put detergent and turn the warm water on and closed it. She went to her room and to her and Sasuke's room, she looked over at the bed, remembering with happened a few days ago, she blushed at the thought. She took off all the sheets, covers, and pillow cases and put them in the hamper.

Karin grabbed the hamper that was in the room and went to the laundry room then set it next to the washer. She went to grab a water bottle and a medium sized towel and decided to go to the backyard and train while the clothes were being washed. Also she needs to lose some of the baby weight and get ready for the mission with her brother that's coming up in a few weeks. She walked outside and set them on the steps for later.

Karin started hitting one of the large stumps in her backyard, she worked on that for 35 minutes then stopped, panting a little, next she started working on her taijutsu on one of the stumps. She was almost finished until she heard a lond ding and to go put the clothes in the dryer, turning it on and her and Sasuke's covers and pillow cases in the washer and put some detergent in it and started them up. She went back to training with taijutsu. She practiced again for 41 minutes then went to the steps to get the bottled water and towel, she wiped her face with the towel and opened the bottle water and started drinking some of it. She heard the ding again and walked to the laundry room while setting the bottled water on the lamp table, the clothes out of the dryer and put them in a basket and put the sheets into the dryer and turned it on.

Karin went upstairs to her and Sasuke's room, decided to take a quick shower from training in the backyard.

* * *

Later that day.

Karin was now holding Sarada, who holding onto her shirt, in her arms, walking in the crowd on their way to Naruto and Hinata' house. She looked down at Sarada smiling.

"We're almost there, sweetie." Karin said, rubbing noses with her.

Sarada laughed and her hands were now hugging her mother's face. Karin pulled back and rubbed her daughter's head.

When they made it, Karin walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds then she heard foot steps coming, then the door opened. She was greeted by a smiling Hinata, in her usual outfit except without the jacket.

"Well, hello Karin-chan." Hinata said, then looked down at the little bundle in Karin's arms. "And you to Sarada." She lifted her right hand to rub her cheek.

But Sarada then buried her face into her mother's shirt, Hinata now had a sad look on her face. Karin smiled nervously at the display.

"Don't worry, she's still a little shy around you, Hinata." Karin said, patting Sarada's head, which Sarada then smiled and nuzzled into.

"Would you like to come in?" Hinata asked smiling, moving to let her in.

"Yes, thank you." Karin said going in the house.

Hinata then closed the door and said, "So are you here to see Naruto?"

"No, I just came to visit for awhile. I also want Sarada to see her cousin." Karin said, sitting on their couch and stared at Hinata.

"Well Boruto is over there playing with his toys." Hinata said, pointing.

Karin looked over at where Hinata was pointing to see Boruto, wearing a white shirt and black pants, who was playing with a orange fox, then she looked down at Sarada. Boruto then stopped playing with his toy fox and looked at Karin, he dropped it then started crawling towards her. When he made to her, he put his tiny hands on her knees so can stand up and smiled at her. Karin smiled back at him.

"Hello there little Boruto, how are you doing today?" Karin asked, patting his head.

Boruto laughed, reaching his hands out to her.

"Aw, he wants his Aunty Karin to hold him." Hinata said, looking at them.

Karin bent down and scooped him up with her right arm and sat him on her lap. Boruto then hugged her with his tiny arms, Karin kissed him on the head. Suddenly Sarada started whining about something. Karin looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong, Sarada?" Karin asked.

Sarada still kept whining, she started nudging Boruto with her feet, he was about to start crying until she separated them.

"Sarada that wasn't nice, don't hit your cousin Boruto." Karin softly scolded her.

She laid Sarada and set Boruto on the blanket covered floor so they can interact. Boruto crawled over to Sarada and tried to touch her right cheek, but she turned her head to side. Boruto stopped midway at this and went back to Karin, she picked him up and hugged him.

"It's okay Boruto, she'll warm up to you, some day." she said.

Sarada started crying and whining again, Hinata picked her, only her for Sarada trying to get out of her grip.

Karin put Boruto gently down on the couch, took and cradled Sarada, who immediately stopped crying and buried her tiny face into her mother chest, and also gripped her shirt.

"What's wrong with Sarada?" Hinata asked, looking at Karin.

"I don't know, she never behaved this way before." she said then looked down at her. "Other than Naruto and her father, I guess she doesn't like anyone else holding but me."

"She also didn't like Boruto hugging you." Hinata said, grabbing Boruto setting him on her lap.

 _"She's right if she acts this way for a few seconds while I'm around in someone else's arms, I wonder how she will be for a few days when I'm not around."_

She looked at Hinata sadly and said, "Are you sure you want to keep her for a few days, she might act like this around you and Boruto alot even when she's tired?"

Hinata smiled and said, "It's okay, I will still look after her, I know me and Sarada will form a Aunty-Niece bond soon."

"I hope your right." Karin said, looking down at Sarada, rubbing her back.

Hinata stood up and softly put Boruto on the couch.

"I'll go make us some tea." Hinata said, changing the subject.

She then walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Karin walked into her house and the shoji door with her right hand, took off her sandals. She looked down at Sarada in her arms, who was looking back at her.

"Oh Sarada." Karin said, rubbing her hair. "I wish you could be nice to more people, other than your your father and your Uncle Naruto."

She looked out the window and it was already night time. She grabbed a camera from the closet and headed upstairs to Sarada's room. When she made she laid her in her crib, she slowly pointed the camera at Sarada who was looking at it her hands close to her body, she pressed the button and a little flash came out. Sarada whimpered and rubbed her eyes. Karin put down the camera and picked up Sarada and started calming her down.

Karin looked at her clock on the wall and it was 10:58 p.m. She smiled down at Sarada.

"Well, it's time for bed Sarada." Karin said, walking to the dresser and pulling out brown pajamas with the Uchiha symbol on the back, took Sarada's romper suit and put the pajamas on her, she tossed the romper suit in the hamper. When walked over to the crib and set Sarada in it, before she could remove her hands from her, Sarada started whining and holding on tightly to her mother's sleeves.

"Please Sarada, let go of mommy's shirt?" Karin said softly, trying to pull Sarada off but she wouldn't budge. Then she realized something. She pulled Sarada out of the crib and cradled her, smiling warmly.

"You want to sleep in mommy and daddy's room with me don't you sweetie." Karin said, then she kissed her left cheek.

Sarada nuzzled up to her mother, her tiny hands gripping her mother's shirt again.

"Ok, you can sleep with mommy tonight." Karin said, then grabbed the camera from the dresser and walked out the room to her's. She turned on the lights and entered her bedroom. She looked over at the bed, which she replaced the sheets with dark blue sheets, she went over and put Sarada on top of them.

"Ok Sarada, mommy is going to put on her pajamas, you stay there ok." Karin said, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a purple top and bottom pajamas. She went to the bathroom and closed the door, she came out 2 minutes later with them on, her hair in a mid ponytail, and clothes in her hands, she put them in the hamper. She got in her bed and moved her hands to Sarada. She started tickling her stomach, making her laugh with joy.

"Coochie coochie coo." Karin tickled Sarada even more.

After a minute she stop, but Sarada still giggled.

"Ok Sarada that's enough for tonight, we should go to sleep."

Karin picked up Sarada and went under the covers their heads on the big comfy pillow, but Sarada still couldn't sleep so she sang her a lullaby she was starting to fall asleep. She stopped singing, now cuddled her, she kissed her left cheek and softly rubbed her right cheek. She put her glasses on a nearby nightstand.

"Goodnight, Sarada." Karin said, bringing her head close to Sarada's.

Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

4 weeks later.

It was early morning.

Karin had on her usual outfit and her hair down, with a big baby bag on her right shoulder and had her silver pouch around her midsection, she was holding a sleeping Sarada, who was wearing a red romper suit with the Uchiha symbol on the back and also was wrapped in a red blanket. She was walking to Naruto's house to meet up with him for their mission. She trained a lot over the weeks lost most of her baby weight. She looked down sadly at her sleeping bundle of joy, this is going to be the first time she's going to be separated from her for a long period of time.

She made to their house and stopped to see Naruto, wearing his usual outfit, a white shirt with a black uniform styled jacket that had several buttons on the waist and sleeves with the left sleeve folded up and red arm band with the uzumaki symbol on the arm, with a orange zipper, orange pants with bandages and black pouch around his right leg with pouches on the back of his belt, black sandals, and a black elastic headband with a metal portion on it with the Konoha symbol on it, and he also had a black backpack on his shoulders. And Hinata in her casual outfit. They were sitting on the steps then they got up and walked to her. They stepped right in front of her. Karin looked sadly down at her again and hugged her softly one more time before giving her to Hinata and setting the big baby bag on the ground beside her.

"Let's go, Karin." Naruto said, walking. "We have to get started right away."

"Hold on." Karin said to him.

She looked back at Sarada and walked to her and said, "Goodbye for now my sweet little angel. Mommy will miss you very much, I'll be back." She rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take good care of her, Karin-chan." Hinata said smiling at her.

"I know you will." Karin said, smiling back at her.

She took one more glance at her daughter and walked up to Naruto.

"Ok, we can go now." Karin said, looking at him.

They ran to the gate, but Karin couldn't help but glance back again, she turned her head forward. When they made it to the gate, Karin let out a few tears, thought of what Sarada would do when she wakes up and looking for her, and the days of missing her. She suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Karin I know what is like to leave your love ones for a while and Sasuke knows it, too." Naruto explained. "We will back before you know it."

Karin wiped her tears from under her glasses and smiled back him. He was right, they will back and see her daughter, Sarada again. Besides it would be great to see Sasuke again in weeks.

"Thanks Onii-chan, I needed that." she said.

"Anytime, now let's go." he said.

They ran out the village gate to start their mission.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Please review.

* * *

11 days later.

Afternoon.

Naruto and Karin were searching deep in the rocky mountain area. They asked the people around the area if they seen or felt strong and evil chakra near or in the area. Only a few people lived in the area, mostly everyone said no, except 1 old man in robes who looked to be in his late 70's said he felt a strong presence going into the heart of the mountains. They immediately headed their once the old man explained everything he knows.

As they were running through it, Karin kept sensing for powerful chakra nearby but couldn't find any but still kept at it.

"Did you find anything, Karin?" Naruto said, looking at her.

"No, not yet." Karin said.

As they kept running, they spotted the forest at the end meaning they were at the end. When they made it to the end, they looked around trying to spot something, Karin kept sensing. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"I don't sense any powerful and evil chakra around here, maybe the old man must have felt the presence days ago." Karin said.

"I guess but we still have to keep looking." Naruto said.

They headed to the forest and jumped on tree to tree. Suddenly, Karin sensed a very powerful but friendly chakra, she stopped on a tree branch, tears started forming on her and a smile appeared on her face, Naruto stopped as well. She knew who this chakra belongs to, it was heading away from them.

 _"After so long, he's in this area."_ Karin thought, wiping her tears from under her glasses.

She then started hoping from tree to tree again but this time quickly.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Naruto asked, following after her. "Is it something that you sensed?"

"Sasuke, I sense him, he's nearby." Karin said, turning her head towards him then turned back.

They continued from hopping from tree to tree for an hour until they reached a grass area clear of trees, there was a tall tower in the center of it. They jumped off the trees and landed in the grass area. They started to walk towards the tower, they stopped at the entrance.

"Why would Sasuke come here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe this is one of the hideouts he has?" Karin answered.

Naruto opened the doors and they walked in. They looked around, noticing the inside of it was huge. The building had a lot of doors, Karin started sensing for Sasuke, she walked down the hallway with Naruto behind her. As they were walking down the hallway, Sasuke appeared from a room in his casual outfit, they stopped in their tracks. He was looking right at them. Karin's eyes started to water again and showing a smile.

"S-sasuke." she whispered.

She ran up and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, tears running down her face.

"I've missed you, sweetie." Karin said.

She felt him slowly wrap his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her back with his right hand.

"I missed you, too my cute tomato." Sasuke whispered in her left ear.

Karin pulled back, looking up at him, wiping the tears from under her glasses.

"What are you doing here in this place?" Karin asked, looking around. "I've never seen or been to this place before."

"This is a tower I found a few months ago." Sasuke said, pulling out of the hug.

Naruto walked up to the couple and said, "Sasuke, what information have you gathered?"

"All the people I came across said they felt an evil presence and saw sightings of a unknown cloaked figure." Sasuke said.

"The areas we passed, mostly everyone said they didn't felt anything." Naruto said, scratching his head. "But there was this one old man said he did."

"Is there another area you will be searching soon?" Karin asked.

"Actually, I'm about to head out right now." Sasuke said, grabbing one of Karin's hands and started walking to the entrance with her.

"Sasuke, what are you-" Karin was cut off when Sasuke stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"I need you to help me sense it, you are the only powerful sensory I know that can really do it." Sasuke said.

Karin blushed at what he said, it reminded her of what he said to her when tried to recruit her to Hebi.

Karin looked away and said, "At least can me and Naruto can rest for a while, we have been searching for hours." Then looked at Naruto and back at Sasuke.

He sighed. "Only for half an hour then we leave."

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just pointed the way and Naruto went down one of the halls. Sasuke stared back at Karin, wrapping his arms around her protectively, burying his head into her hair, making her blush again.

"How's are little daughter, Sarada doing?" Sasuke asked, running his left hand in her hair.

"She's doing fine, it's just some of the things she does worries me." Karin said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What about?" he asked, concerned.

"She doesn't like Boruto and mostly doesn't want anyone else holding her." she said.

"Well she gets that from me." he said.

She pulled back to look at him in the face, "How so, sweetie?"

"I was anti social when I was a kid, and the only people I respected was my parents, brother, and the Uchiha clan members."

Karin looked down sadly but Sasuke put a hand on her face, Sasuke gave her a warm smile.

"But I grew out of it and she will too." Sasuke said, rubbing her cheek. "It just needs time, ok." He then kissed her forehead.

Karin smiled back at him and put her one of her hands on his hand that was touching her cheek.

"You always know the exact words to say, Sasuke." she said.

"One of the reasons is because I don't want to see my cute tomato sad anymore." he said.

She sensed Naruto in the room again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked.

They both looked at Naruto, who was standing near the hallway edge grinning.

Karin quickly pulled away from Sasuke, but held onto his right hand.

"No, of course not." she said, blushing a little. "So um anyway, is there any items you collected on your mission?" she said, changing the subject.

"Yes I have." Sasuke said, then walked away going into a nearby room, with Karin and Naruto following him.

The room they entered had a dim light, a few chairs and a wooden table. Sasuke sat down first with Karin beside him, and Naruto across from them.

He set his purple bag on the table and started rummaging through it. "I found some of these will I was traveling, one of the villagers gave these to me." He pulled out 2 tattered clothes and a robe.

Karin started examining them, she noticed one of the sleeves were ripped off the robe and the back of it had a red clan symbol she didn't know which clan it was because most of the symbol was gone from the shirt.

 _"What clan symbol is this?"_ Karin thought. _"It feels like I've seen it before."_

"Can any of you two can make out this clan symbol?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"It looks familiar, but I don't know where i've seen it." Karin said, putting her right hand on her chin.

"Maybe you'll remember it soon?" Naruto said, looking at her.

Karin handed the tattered items back to Sasuke, who put them back in his bag.

"We have to leave immediately." Sasuke said, getting up from the chair and headed out the door.

Naruto and Karin did the same, following him.

The 3 of them walked from the hallways and exited the tower, when they made it midway in the grass, Karin stopoed.

"Wait!" she said, Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped and looked at her. "Which way are we going?"

"We're going in this direction." Sasuke said, pointing the way.

They ran and hopped from tree to tree, Karin was behind the 2 while Sasuke was leading. They were hopping for a while until Karin noticed something out the corner of her right eye. She stopped and went back to it, separating herself from the 2, then landed on the ground went towards a bush and noticed a tan tattered cloth was on it, she grabbed it and examined it. She noticed it was similar to the one Sasuke found. She then saw a trail of the shredded fabric, and started collecting them and following the trail.

"Huh?" Karin gasped.

Then trail ended and she was in front of a medium sized cave. "What is this place?" she asked herself.

She went inside and noticed a bunch of tattered tan and white robes on boulders, she went further into the cave, there was a large mirror that had a little blood at the bottom half of it and a blood tattered white robe on the ground near it.

Karin ran quickly towards it and crouched down, picked up the robe, then she fixed her glasses, she looked at the back of it, then started looking for the clan symbol. She found the symbol, her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw, it was the Uchiha clan symbol. Then she remembered the tattered robe that she examined early, she now knew why it was so familiar. She put the tattered clothing down on the ground. She looked around the cave and saw a grey-beige metal door, she got up and went towards it, slowly and carefully opening it, going inside. What she saw frightened and shocked her, it was a really huge circular room with large passageways, that were formed a circle around the room. There were many Uchiha symbols that were on the wall, in the center was a brown rock table that had one leg, sticks with fire were on the wall. Bloody robes that had the Uchiha symbol were everywhere. She sensed the place, finding no chakra anywhere.

 _"Who could have lived here? A cult that worship the Uchiha's?"_ Karin thought, then put her left hand on her hip and her right hand under her chin, looking at one of the Uchiha symbols on the walls. _"Is Kaguya or her associates involved again? Or is it someone else? And why the Uchiha clan?"_

She closed her eyes trying to think of some of the answers.

"Karin!" Sasuke's voice.

"Karin, where are you?!" Naruto's voice.

She opened her eyes, hearing name being echoed from outside the cave. She gasped, putting both of her hands on the top of her face.

"Oh no, I almost forgot!" Karin said, her eyes widened again. I separated from them without telling either of them!"

"Sasuke! Naruto! I'm right in here!" she called out.

She rushed out of the huge cave and back into the medium one, she suddenly heard a strange noise coming from above, she stopped in her tracks looking north of her to see paper bombs being activated on the rocks below her. She ran back knowing she has no chance of making it out of the cave when they go off. She ducked put her hands over her head when hearing a loud explosion, small rocks landed near her. She got up and looked behind her, but closed them, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her mouth coughing.

Karin stopped coughing, and then slowly opened her eyes when the smoke almost cleared. Her eyes widened when she saw a pile of boulders now blocking the entry way.

"No, the entrance." Karin said, running towards it. She tried moving them but they wouldn't budge. She was officially trapped in the cave. She fell on her knees, put her face in her hands, and crying, lost all hope of escaping the cave.

She suddenly sensed 2 really powerful chakras coming towards her location and her name being called again, one of the chakras was higher than the other. She got up and stared at the rocks, sensing Naruto was in his tailed beast sage mode.

 _"Could Naruto really sense me in that form?"_ Karin thought. _"Or was the explosion that got their attention?"_

The 2 powerful chakras were now on the other side of the boulders.

"Karin!" Sasuke called out from the other side.

"Sasuke, I'm trapped in here... I tried to move them but I can't!" Karin yelled, looking down with her eyes closed tightly, tears rapidly running down her face again. "P-please... help me... I can't get out."

After a few moments, her eyes widened and her head slowly rose again, suddenly sensing Sasuke's chakra become cold and stronger. It reminded her when they were on team Taka, the attacked at the Five Kage Summit, and mostly his battle with Danzo, her hands were on now close to her chest, now having a scared look on her face still crying a little.

 _"Is that Sasuke's Susano'o again?"_ Karin thought, backing up a bit. _"I haven't felt the presence in years."_

"Karin." Sasuke said.

Karin snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Back up." he said from the other side.

"Ok." Karin said, doing as she was told.

Seconds later, a loud crash came, turning the boulders into little rocks. Karin covered her face with her hands, when it cleared she slowly removed her hands from her face to see a bright sunlight, Naruto in his sage mode and Sasuke had purple bone rings with a left skeleton hand made into a fist. She slowly took a few steps forward and stopped then looked tearfully happy at Sasuke, who had a extremely worried look on his face.

"Sasuke. Naruto." Karin whispered, happily.

Naruto and Sasuke turned off their forms, then Sasuke walked quickly over to Karin, who backed up a little.

"Sasu-" she was cut off when he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Karin closed eyes hugging him back, glad to be in his arms.

"Don't _ever_ run off like that again." Sasuke said, then pulled back a little to look at her. "If Naruto haven't sensed you, I almost would have thought something terrible happened to you."

Karin looked at him, he still had a sad and worried look on his face. She put her left hand on the left side of his cheek, rubbing it softly to soothe him a little.

"I'm fine Sasuke." she said smiled assuringly. "I ran out of the blast range."

Sasuke grabbed her hand, holding it close to his lips.

"So why did leave without telling us?" Naruto asked, walking over to them.

Karin now looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for not informing you guys but while we were moving, but I saw a tattered robe in a bush and went to investigate it then I saw pieces of cloth making a trail to this cave, and then-"

Karin pulled away from Sasuke and looked at the ground, crying again.

"Then what?" Sasuke put his hands on her face to make her look at him, using her right hand to wipe away the tears from under her glasses. "What else happened?"

"Then I went into this cave to find another tattered robe but the back had the Uchiha symbol." Karin said. "Sasuke, I think a group is using your family crest."

"How can that be?" he said.

Karin pulled away. "I'll show you 2." She started heading deep into the cave again with the 2 of them following her, but she felt Sasuke grab one other hands. They walked into the door, what Sasuke and Naruto saw next shocked them. Karin looked at Naruto and then Sasuke, she looked at him sadly.

* * *

It was now night time, the trio made a campfire near the cave because they were going to search more in the morning, their supplies were next to a close tree. Sasuke and Karin were laying together while Naruto on the other side of the fire with his back turned from them. Sasuke was asleep hugging her who was still awake and looking at him. She was worried about him since he rarely talked ever since he saw what was in the cave. She touched the right side of his face rubbing it gently.

"What are you feeling now, Sasuke?" Karin asked out loud. "Is it the same type of sadness you felt when you learned the truth about Itachi? Or is it anger that someone is using your family crest?" Tears started forming in her eyes again. "What ever it is I want to help you, I don't want to see you feel that way anymore." She closed her eyes tears running on her face, she gritted her teeth.

"You don't need to worry, Karin."

Karin's eyes widened and immediately looked up at Sasuke, who was awake with his eyes half opened and a smile on his face. He moved so Karin was on top of him.

She turned away from him. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"Karin I told you before, I'm not going to become that same person that hurt." Sasuke said, putting his hands on the sides of her face so she was looking at him.

"Well you rarely said anything since I've showed you what's inside the cave." Karin said, sadly.

"Because I was thinking that these people could be Kaguya or worse." he kissed her on the forehead. "And also it could be a major threat to the village and most importantly you and Sarada." he kissed her on the lips.

He moved his hands to her waist.

"But you know I'm strong enough to defend myself and our daughter when your not around us." Karin said.

"This maybe a powerful enemy that you can't defend against." he said.

"Sasuke." she said, sadly.

"I refuse to let anyone take you away from me." he said in a serious tone, holding her closer. "You are one of the most important things in the world to me, if anything happen to you and Sarada I don't know what I could do without you 2 in my life." tears started to form in his until he felt 2 hands on sides of his face, he looked up to his wife smiling warmily at him.

"Stop worrying sweetheart, your not going to lose us. When you leave the village I get scared because I might not get to see you again, but I know you can hold your own against anyone who challenges you. I know your really worried about us but have a little faith in us like we have for you."

Sasuke's face stunned for a second then made a small smile. He took his right hand and put it on the back of Karin's head.

"Sasuke what are you-" she was cut off when he pushed her head down, her lips were now on his.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks were now a rosy pink, she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She started to get lost in the kiss, putting her hands in his hair. He took his right hand back down to her waist, snaking both his hands around it to pull her closer. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she immediately gave him, their tongues now battling for dominance. They started moaning in their make out session. His hands went under her shirt, caressing her curves.

A few minutes later, they pulled away from the lack of oxygen. Karin laid her head on his chest panting. She felt him rub her back, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Being with him like this kinda reminds her of the days before she got pregnant with their daughter. She started to feel sleepy.

"Good night, Sasuke." she said.

"You too." he said, pulling his hands from under her shirt and hugged her.

The couple soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Karin woke up first, looking down at a map while eating some rice balls from her bento. She wanted to look for new destinations after they were done searching the cave. The fire was out, only black ashes remaining.

 _"If we take this route, we'll be heading into the Land of Spring in a few days, but if we take this one we'll head to the Land of Iron in mere hours. Hmm, I wonder if they will recognize us immediately after what we did a few years ago."  
_

She now heard groaning and looked beside and near her to see Sasuke and Naruto waking up.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked the 2 of them, then went back to looking at the map.

Naruto yawn and rubbed his eyes before looking around, while Sasuke closed his eyes sighing then opened them up again to look at Karin.

"Why are you looking at the map, Karin?" Naruto asked, sleepily.

"Well after we're done searching the cave, we have to investigate another area." then she sighed. "And so far I can't decide which one of these to go to next."

"Which areas?" Sasuke asked, putting his right arm around her neck.

"The Land of Spring and the Land of Iron." she said, pointing to the locations on the map.

Naruto perked up at what Karin said. "Land of Spring, that brings back memories." he said, looking up.

"What brings back memories?" she asked.

"The Land of Spring." Naruto then sat up correctly. "You see when me and Sasuke were 12, we went on a mission there, but it was originally called 'Land of Snow'.

"Land of Snow? I did heard it was called that before, but what was the mission about?" becoming more interested in what he's saying.

"We had to escort Princess Koyuki Kazahana, who was also a actress named 'Yukie Fujikaze', to the Land of Snow for a movie. We found out later that the land was taken over by rogue ninjas and that they were also after her necklace to unlock the land's treasure, which turned out to be a generator that can melt the snow to make spring." Naruto explained.

"That's really interesting." she said, astonished.

"We'll tell you more about it later." Sasuke said, "Right now we need to eat then explore more of the cave."

"But which route are we going to take after this?" she asked.

"We'll discuss that later." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs started growling.

"Do you have more of those bentos?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have 3 more left." Karin said, then turned her head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you please hand me my pouch."

Sasuke removed his hand from her neck, grabbed her pouch and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. She unzipped it and took out 2 bentos, handing them both to Sasuke and Naruto.

2 minutes later, Karin finished her food and placed the empty container in her pouch. She got up and walked over to the cave entrance, waiting for them to be finished eating.

After awhile, they finished, got up, and headed towards her.

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" she questioned, a little worried.

Sasuke walked closer to her and grabbed her left hand. "I'm really sure as long as I have you by my side." He kissed her on the right cheek, making her blush.

"Ok, let's go." she said, walking inside with Sasuke, holding hands, with Naruto near them.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Please review.

* * *

As they were walking towards the Land of Iron, the weather gotten colder and colder each second, Karin started to feel a little chilly, since she didn't bring a coat with her. She felt her vision become blurry even though she was wearing glasses, but she brushed it off thinking it was nothing.

* * *

Flashback

 _It was 4 days after they found the cave. They searched it completely only finding more tattered robes with the Uchiha symbols on them and a scroll that had a little to no important information involving with the cave._

 _All of them were finished packing up to move to another area. They were done putting on their gear._

 _"Okay which way are we going?" Karin asked looking at them, "Since we still didn't choose where."_

 _"We'll go to the Land of Iron." Sasuke said. "Besides I don't think the threat is their since the Land of Spring doesn't sense any danger in their land."_

 _"Are you sure that we should go there, because we did attacked and killed some of the samurai at Five Kage Summit years ago and still may hold a grudge on that." Karin said, unsure._

 _"We'll avoid them and take a path their not guarding much." Sasuke said._

 _"Now let's go." Naruto said._

 _They all walked out and headed left._

Flashback over.

* * *

When they were walking, they starting seeing piles of snow on the ground and trees. It took them a while to make there. As Sasuke and Naruto already walked a few steps in the snow, Karin was about to step on the snowy ground until she started to have a flashback, her eyes widened.

* * *

Flashback.

16 years old.

 _Team Taka were following white Zetsu up a trail of snow to avoid being noticed by the samurais. As they were walking Suigetsu started to say something._

 _"Can't we just ambush and off him now?" Suigetsu whined. "I'm tired already."_

 _"What are you stupid? If the Hokage's arrival is delayed, they'll know something happened to him on the way there." Karin said, looking back at him. "Then they'll send in a swarm of samurai reinforcements. And what if the other Kage come to, huh? We don't the enemies abilities you idiot so it's best to bide our time and just attack him on his way home. Right, Sasuke?" She then turned her to look in the front of her._

 _Sasuke groaned, turned his slightly to the back. He stopped along with Jugo, turning around to look at her. Karin and Suigetsu stopped as well._

 _"Just focus on the enemy's chakra positions, Karin." Sasuke said, rudely._

 _Karin was a little hurt that he said that to her, but didn't show it._

 _Suigetsu laughed and pointed at her. "Busted!"_

 _Karin turned to Suigetsu and said, "Shut up!"_

 _White Zetsu stopped, "Wow Sasuke, it seems you have your hands full."_

 _She turned her head back to see Sasuke now looking at White Zetsu now._

 _"All that matters is that you identify Danzo before the Summit starts." Sasuke said. "You better not lie."_

 _"That's right, I'm attuned to chakra. And a person's chakra always becomes muddied when they lie." Karin then smirked and pointed her finger at White Zetsu. "So just remember, I'll be keeping an eye on your chakra, got it."_

 _"There's no reason to lie to you. After all Danzo is a hindrance to the Akatsuki, too." White Zetsu said, looking at them._

 _Karin sensed his chakra. "He's not lying." she thought._

 _Karin looked up at the location they were heading to, it looked like 3 wolves mouths. "What will happen when we go inside?"_

Flashback ends.

* * *

Karin put her right hand on her head, looking down a little. _"Why did I-" she thought._

"Karin." hearing Sasuke's voice. She looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto stopped, looking back at her.

What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Karin lied. "So um, let's get started." changing the subject.

She closed her eyes, sensing for chakra. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes.

"There's 3 chakras about 4 miles, and their 6 o'clock on the right from us." Karin said. "Okay, let's get going again."

They continued walking forward again.

 _"What is wrong with me? And why did I have that vision?"_ Karin thought.

* * *

As they were walking, the sky started to become dark and the weather started dropping. Karin was now feeling lightheaded and weak by each passing minute. She started panting and crossed her arms.

 _"Why am I feeling this way and why now?"_

She started walking slower.

 _"I better sense if there's anymore chakra nearby."_ Karin closed her eyes again and focused, suddenly her eyes opened, sensing abilities were becoming difficult to use because of this.

More wind started to blow harder. Her cheeks were now pink.

"We need to... head... left and... hide..." Karin explained weakly.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, turning to her, worried.

"I'm fi-" Before she could finish, her vision started to become blurry again and fell to her knees coughing.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled.

He ran over to her, as well as Naruto. Karin's vision was still blurry, she sensed Sasuke and Naruto near her now. She slowly looked up to see 2 blurry figures.

"Karin, what's really wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, worriedly. "And tell the truth this time."

"Ever since... I felt... this winter air... I started feeling... a little... weak that's all." Karin said, weakly.

She felt Sasuke touch her forehead with one of his hands. A moment later, she was being picked up bridal style by Sasuke, who held her close.

"Sasuke... please... put me... down.." she said weakly, looking up at him.

"No, you need to rest for a while, when you feel a little better, then I'll put you down." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-" she tried to protest.

"You need to rest now, Karin." He said serious.

She was about to say something else to him, but the sudden wave of sleepiness took over her and she was now in a deep sleep, her head snuggled in Sasuke's chest.

* * *

Sasuke watched his wife now sleep peacefully in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, since he was extremely worried about her now.

"We'll she be okay?" Naruto asked.

"We have to get out of this weather before her sickness increase.

They walked furtherer into the Land of Iron. Sasuke took another glance at Karin again.

He sighed, _"I hope you get better soon."_ At that moment, Karin nuzzled into him again. _"It's just like that time."_

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _After speaking with Madara about the capture of the eight tails, Sasuke and Jugo were walking down the halls of one of the Akatsuki's hideouts. Sasuke was now carrying an unconscious Karin to one of the rooms. As they went one down the hall, it had a healing tank inside and a bed with a dresser nearby it. He walked over to the bed, he removed the sheets and gently placed her on it, then covering her with the sheets. When he was done, he carefully took off her glasses and put them on the dresser. He looked back at her and started moving some of the hair from her face. After he did that he stared at her, caressing her right cheek._

 _"She looks so peaceful." he thought, he couldn't help but make a little smile._

 _He stopped doing that after a while and went to the exit, he took one glance at Jugo putting Suigetsu in the tank while walking by. As he made it to the exit, Sasuke took one more long glance back at Karin before walking out the door._

 _When Sasuke was walking down the hall to heal himself in another room, he began thinking about something._

 _"Why did I do that just a while ago? Why did I want to desperate to save and worried about her when we were trying to capture the 8 tails? Why do I have this sudden feeling when I'm near her? Is it love? Am I falling for her?" Sasuke thought, rubbing his head with his right hand. "I can't be, I haven't gotten my revenge on the elders and the Hidden Leaf Village." he shook the thought off._

 _He continued to walk while thinking about how was he going to defeat his enemies._

* * *

 _"Even now you still have this affect on me."_ he thought, kissing her forehead lightly. _"Please be okay."_

* * *

Just then Karin started waking up, she looked around her vision being normal again. Her eyes stopped on Sasuke, who eyes were looking forward.

"Sasuke?" He looked down at me. "I can walk now."

"Are you sure your alright now?" he asked looking at her serious.

"Yes I'm sure." she said.

Sasuke stopped and put Karin down carefully on the snow covered ground. Karin stretched a little before Sasuke and her started walking again.

The weather picked up again. Sasuke was about to take off his cloak to put it on Karin until she spoke.

"I'm okay Sasuke, I don't need your cloak." Karin said, trying her best not to show it.

"You said that last time and you were burning up when you collapsed." Sasuke said, looking at her serious again.

"I'm fine this time, honey." Karin moved close to him and gave him a kiss on his right cheek then moved a little away from him. "I promise I am."

She suddenly sensed 2 chakras just up ahead of them. "There's 2 chakras a few feet away from us, we better head in another direction."

As they were moving in another direction, the wind started coming rapidly in every direction, Karin stopped and looked up forward her eyes widening.

"What is it, Karin?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

She raised her right hand and pointed. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened at looking in the direction she was pointing at, it was huge blizzard heading their way fast. They began running to find shelter, the wind was now fierce, now picking up objects and blowing them away. They spotted a small cave nearby and walked towards it. Karin was getting pulled back by the strong wind, she moved forward again only to be pulled back again. Naruto and Sasuke made it to a tall tree near the cave and latched on to it, Karin was about to do the same until she was lifted off the ground by the strong wind.

Karin screamed and tried to grab on to one of the tree branches but no luck, then Sasuke quickly grabbed her left hand with his right hand, holding on tight.

"Hang on!" he said, trying to pull her closer.

Karin looked behind her and saw the blizzard getting closer, now having both of her hands grabbing on to his arm. She about to use her left hand to pull herself closer to him, but the wind was stronger so she was being blown away by it.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as the wind was blowing her away.

"Karin!" he yelled back.

He tried to reach out to her but no luck. Karin's screaming was decreasing into silence, only the strong wind could be heard now.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened at what just happened, his hand still in the air.

 _"No."_ Sasuke lowered his head, eyes shut. _"She didn't just... no."_ he clenched his teeth together, he was about to activate his sharingan until he felt a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" He turned around to see Naruto. "We need to head to the cave to shelter from the blizzard!"

"I have to go after her!"

"We can't go after her now, we'll have to find her when the blizzard let's up a little."

"You can do that I'm finding her now!"

"Sasuke, we both know that she can take of herself and we'll look for just like last time, have faith in her."

Sasuke was about to say something but then he thought about, Karin is one of the strongest people he has ever encountered, but he's extremely worried about her ever since she started feeling sick in weather.

He sighed and sadly looked up at the direction she blew into. _"Karin... please be okay until the weather dies down a little... I need you..."_

* * *

Karin was lying on her stomach, unconscious on the snow covered ground, the wind blowing on her. She was remembering something from the past.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _The newly engaged couple were standing in front of their new big white house._

 _"This is where we will be staying permanently, Sasuke?" Karin asked, looking at him._

 _"Yes." Sasuke said, looking at her. "Do you like it?"_

 _"I love it, it's really wonderful." Karin said, astonished._

 _She held her right hand with Sasuke's left hand._

 _"When did it start getting build?"  
_

 _"5 months after we started traveling together." Sasuke said, smiling. "I told Kakashi to send people to build it so we can start a life together."_

 _Sasuke pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips, then pulled back. "Now we can began."  
_

 _Karin turned away from him, slightly blushing. "But... we aren't married, yet."_

 _"We will be in a few weeks."_

 _Karin looked at him again. "A few weeks?"_

 _"Yes, we'll finally be official." he kissed her forehead then nuzzled into the side of her neck._

 _Karin looked at her engagement ring and tearfully smiled then pulled him closer to her._

 _"Me and Sasuke... finally becoming husband and wife after so long." she thought. Then she frowned suddenly thought of something._

 _She pulled back from the hug and looked at him. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Sure of what?" He asked, looking at her confused._

 _"Living in the Uchiha compound." she looked down sadly at the ground. "I mean... will it cause you more pain again... I don't want you to go through that again." she closed her eyes._

 _Karin now felt one of Sasuke's hands on her chin, then he lifted it up so she was looking at him._

 _"Karin, ever since I met you I always had this warm feeling every time I'm with you." he moved his hand to the left cheek. "Your one of the few people I know that understands my pain. Besides I won't have worry about it anymore because I have you by my side. If you weren't in my I don't know what I would have done in the past." he moved his hand to her cheek. "As long as I have you, I'll never feel that pain ever again."_

 _Tears started welling up in Karin's eyes again, she quickly hugged him tightly. "I love you, Sasuke."_

 _"I love you, too Karin."_

* * *

Karin slowly began waking up, feeling the snow and extremely cold wind on her skin. She slowly lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings, seeing a lot of trees and in front of her was a giant boulder. She was about to get up when all of a sudden she felt weak again, her eyes becoming blurry with her glasses on again, the only difference from last time is that she was now feeling a lot of pain. Instead of of walking, she weakly started crawled over to the boulder. It took her a while but she made it. She slowly started to sit up with her back against the boulder.

Karin wrapped her right arms around herself, while her other hand was clutching the spot where her heart was, panting deeply and eyes half closed.

 _"Why am I in so much pain?" she thought. "Is it because of the weather?_

Even thought it was cold, she felt her body like it was on fire.

 _"Even if it is... I won't ... give up easily ... like last... time..." she thought, now thinking about her daughter. "I have... to be strong for myself... and most importantly... for my little darling... Sarada..."_

As she slowly started getting up with the boulder supporting her, she turned her head to the opposite direction, eyes widened, she sensed someone sensing her back and coming in her direction. But it wasn't her husband's or her brother's chakra that she was detecting, it could be a samurai who could detecting for enemies.

She began getting up quickly as she can, while coughing a few times. She tightly shut her eyes. _"Sasuke!" she thought loudly._

* * *

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes from his nap, he thought he heard Karin's voice. Sensing something bad was about to happen. He got up quickly and made his way over to Naruto, who was sleeping almost deep in the cave.

He nudged Naruto. Naruto then woke up almost immediately.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked annoyed, stretching his arms out.

"Tell me what location do you sense Karin." Sasuke said.

Naruto got up and walked to the exit of the cave with Sasuke following him. He went into sage mode and looked outside.

"She's in that direction." Naruto pointed. "But there's one chakra heading towards her."

"One chakra." Sasuke said.

"We better head to her location right away." Naruto said.

He was about to leave the cave until he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"No, I'll go. You stay here." Sasuke said, making his way out the cave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto turned off her his sage mode.

Sasuke then ran into blizzard. _"Karin, I'm on my way."_

* * *

Karin was still walking weakly in the snow, her hands wrapped around her. She couldn't go on any further so she fell to her knees and her hands were on the ground, panting heavily. Her hair fell over her right shoulder. Still sensing the unknown person going in her direction.

 _"Maybe this guy is just passing by or something."_

She suddenly sensed the chakra that has been following her from behind, then she heard the sound of a sword being pulled out.

 _"Why is this person's chakra is so angry and full of hate? It wasn't like this when he was following me." she thought._

"I know that symbol on the back of your shirt, it's the Uchiha crest that was on a black haired person who killed my older brother and fellow samurais years ago in cold blood." the unknown samurai said, getting angry.

Karin slowly turned her head around to meet the man who was dressed in armor and holding up a sword.

"And they also said that one of his comrades was a red haired woman in glasses." he said taking a step forward towards her. "And you married that heartless killer."

She turned her head back, closing her eyes and said, "He's not... like that... anymore... He's not that... heartless cold killer... that you were.. told anymore..." she defended her husband.

Then grasped some of the snow that was on the ground in her hands and continued. "He's now... a good... man who watches... over the... Hidden Leaf... village..."

"Stop talking nonsense!" he spat out. "And if I kill you, then that will probably make me and him even for killing a loved one."

Karin now heard him running towards her, so she gathered a little bit of her strength then turned around and punched the guy in the chest part of the armor sending him far away into a tree that broke. She quickly got up as her weak body would allow her and started heading into another direction to get away from the man before he gets up and starts looking for her. She used the chakra suppression technique to make sure the guy didn't sense her again. She quickly moved past the trees to find somewhere to hide, when she was about to leave the field of trees until she spotted another boulder then quickly hid behind it. She stood still, listening for anything, then suddenly heard footsteps on the other side of the boulder, covering her mouth so no sound comes out. Suddenly she heard them stop and an angry sighed from him.

"Damn that woman, where did she run off to." she heard footsteps coming closer. "She couldn't have gotten that far." The footsteps came closer, making her heartbeat rapidly.

"She probably went in this direction."

She now heard footsteps going away from her. Waiting for a few minutes then weakly and quietly walked over to the other side of the boulder seeing no trace of the samurai. She put her right hand on the boulder before sliding down to the ground, clutching her shirt with her left hand, panting heavily again.

 _"Not again, not right now." she thought. "I need to find Sasuke and Naruto soon before he finds me."_

She weakly got up and started walking in the area where there were no trees only the snow on the ground. She walked for what it seemed like hours but it has only been a couple of minutes, feeling her strength decreasing every step she took. The pain was getting worse than before, she was getting dizzy, and her eyes were blurry again, she stopped in place her legs were now shaking then she collapsed on the ground. She tried to get up but her body felt like it was made of lead, now she was heavily panting rapidly and tightly closing her eyes.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and they stopped near her head, weakly turning her head to the side to see black metal boots and little more to see the samurai holding a sword, preparing to attack.

"It's over."

She turned her head back down and closed her eye, ready for the sword, but it never came. She turned her head back up to see him frozen in place like a statue, then she heard more footsteps coming towards her. Karin's eyes closed on their own from weakness, she felt herself being picked up bridal style and her head being buried on the unknown person's left shoulder and the person's right hand was gently caressing the hair on her head softly. She undid the chakra suppression technique to know who it was, she cried a little after she knew who it was.

"Sas... uke." she said weakly before passing out again.

* * *

Sasuke pulled back to see her face, seeing her cheeks were almost red as her hair, he touched them, "Honey, I'm sorry for not coming sooner." he said, caressing her cheek, "But I'm happy that your okay." kissing her forehead lovingly.

* * *

Karin weakly flicked her eyes open as she was slowly waking up again. The first thing that she was aware is that she was deep inside of a cave while being held protectively by Sasuke, who was sitting down on the rock covered floor. She couldn't sense her brother Naruto anywhere in the cave with them. Then she also noticed that she had on Sasuke's cloak, their bag and pouch being near them.

"S-sasuke." Karin said, weakly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Karin worried.

"Are you alright, Karin. "And don't lie to me this time."

Karin placed her head on his chest, "No, I'm not and it's getting worse than last time."

Sasuke sighed and said, "You should go back to the village with Naruto."

"Sasuke, I know that I'm not feeling well because of this weather, but me and Naruto still have a mission to complete." she said, looking at him.

"You 2 already completed it when you found that cave a few days ago I'm still working on mine." he said.

"But Sasuke I-" Karin was cut off.

"That enough Karin and you also have to get back to Sarada because she needs you."

"She needs you, too Sasuke not just me." she argued.

"I know she needs both of us... but she needs you the most because your her mother, she really looks up to you the most out of all the people she encountered."

Karin was about to say something else, then she thought about what he said, she really missed their daughter the first second Naruto and her left the village, and also wanted to hold and cuddled her again. Every day and night she thought about Sarada and how was she doing with Hinata and Boruto.

Karin weakly used her right to grab Sasuke's vest and buried her head back into his chest, "Sasuke... I'll miss you." she said, sadly.

"I'll miss you, too but I will be in the village in a few weeks, so it's not forever." he said, gently rubbing her back.

Karin suddenly remembered something. "Sasuke, where is the Samurai and also Naruto."

"I put the Samurai in a genjutsu for trying to kill you and Naruto is in another cave, I told him to wait there when he sensed your location."

Sasuke was about to kiss Karin on the lips until she turned her head to the side allowing him to kiss her cheek.

"Sasuke, you know I'm not feeling well right now, you could catch it, too." she said.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed her chin. "I'll take that chance." then longingly kissed her lips and hugged her.

* * *

The blizzard had finally cleared up and the sun was up. Sasuke, who was caring a still sick Karin, and Naruto were at the border between the Land of Iron and the Land of Fire. Karin looked up at her husband sadly, she was going to miss him for a while.

"Are you sure you'll be okay sensing and finding things on your own?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, you guys also have to give Kakashi the information we've collected." Sasuke said.

"Okay then." she said. "You can put me down now."

Sasuke carefully put her down and she weakly stood, she was still a little sick from the weather, then she took off Sasuke's cloak and put it on him. Karin hugged him goodbye. "Good luck on your mission." she then felt his arms wrapped around her.

"You, too." he said, then kissed her on the left side of her cheek.

"Let's go, Karin-imoto." Naruto said.

The couple then broke from the hug, Naruto then picked up and started carrying Karin to the Konoha village.

* * *

Naruto and Karin were walking back to the Konoha village. It took them a little over a week to get back to the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto didn't carry Karin anymore because here sickness went away around the days they have been traveling back. They finally reached the Konoha entry way, stopping at the opened gate.

 _"At last I can see my sweet little baby girl again."_ Karin thought, thinking of Sarada.

"Karin."

She snapped out of her thoughts, then looked at Naruto.

"We have to speak to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

Karin sighed, "I know Naruto- nii chan."

They continuing walking and they reached the Hokage mansion, after they walked down the hallways until they stopped at the main office.

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said.

Naruto opened the door him and Karin walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Have you 2 gathered any Intel while you were away." Kakashi said.

"Yes we have." Karin said, reaching into her pouch and pulled out 2 blue scrolls and giving them to Kakashi.

Kakashi read each information in the scrolls carefully before looking back at them.

"Where did you find this information?" Kakashi asked.

"We've found it in a cave Karin discovered." Naruto said.

"A cave?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Yes, people were living in it before I found it. A lot of robes and cloaks were everywhere and also the Uchiha rest were all over the walls." Karin explained. "I think a cult was living their before they moved to another location, possibly to avoid being seen."

"Did you 2 discovered anything else?" he asked.

"They had paper bombs on the cave ceiling, they've activated when I exited the cave, I guess they activate if anyone has found their secret hideout." Karin said, fixing her glasses.

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Karin said.

"Well then we'll explain more on the matter in a few weeks when Sasuke returns from his, you 2 are dismissed."

* * *

Naruto and Karin were walking to Naruto's house, and Karin knew Sarada was their by sensing her chakra, it was warm and happy.

Karin smiled to herself. _"I can't wait to see you, Sarada."_

They made it and Naruto pulled out a key then unlocked the door, the 2 of them stepped inside. Karin looked around and saw Sarada on the couch, giggling and playing with her light brown bunny. Hinata was sitting on the couch next to Sarada while Boruto was playing on the floor. Karin walked closer to the couch.

"It's nice to see you again, dear and Karin-chan." Hinata greeted, smiling.

"It's great to see you too, Honey." Naruto greeted back.

Naruto walked to where Boruto is and picked him up. "It's also great to see you, Boruto." Boruto laughed as his father rubbed his head.

"You too, Hinata." Karin said.

Sarada looked up and saw her mother smiling, she immediately stopped playing with her toy then started whining and reaching out to her. Karin carefully picked her up and hugged her, Sarada nuzzled into her mother and gripped her shirt her tightly with her tiny hands to make sure she doesn't go away again. Sarada started whimpering.

"Mommy is so sorry for leaving you so long sweetie, but Mommy had to help your Daddy and your Uncle on something." Karin said, kissing the top of Sarada's forehead then gently rubbed it.

Karin looked over at Hinata again. "Hinata, thank you so much for watching her."

"Your welcome." Hinata said, smiling.

Karin looked back down at Sarada lovingly, then put her head close to hers and closed her eyes. "Mommy really missed you, too."

 _"I love you with all my heart, my cute little angel." Karin thought._

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Please review.

* * *

Almost noon.

Karin, in her casual outfit, sat down at her dinner table with Sarada, who was wearing a raven romper suit with the Uzumaki crest on the back, in her hands, she reached for the baby bottle with her left hand that was half filled with milk.

"Okay Sarada open wide." Karin said, beginning to take the bottle towards her face.

Sarada opened her mouth and suckled out the milk from the bottle while watching her mother. Ever since Karin came back home from the mission, Sarada has been watching her mother like a hawk. She would always cry and whine if she left the room without her or was out of her sight. She didn't want her mother to go away for a long periods of time again.

Karin looked up and suddenly sensed Sasuke coming towards the Hidden Leaf Village, she smiled to herself and looked back down at Sarada, who was still drinking while looking at her. It had been weeks since Karin had seen her sweet husband, Sasuke.

"Sweetie, your Daddy is finally coming home today." Karin said happily to Sarada.

Sarada then goofily smiled at her while she was drinking from from her bottle, she still didn't know what her mother was saying to her but it made her happy to see her mother smiling.

After a few minutes, Sarada released the bottle from her mouth a little milk was on her lips. Karin put the bottle on the table and used her left hand to gently grab the orange bib from around Sarada's neck and softly wiped the milk from her mouth. When she was done Karin took off the bib and laid it on the table then put Sarada on her right shoulder and started patting her back, earning a few burps from her daughter, after that she went back to holding Sarada.

Karin got up from the table and headed towards the living room, then sat on one of the couches. She now sensed Sasuke in the village but was heading to the Hokage mansion.

 _"He's probably going to give Kakashi some information on his mission."_ Karin thought.

Karin has been awake since Sarada woke her up at 5:59 and went back to sleep at 8:07, while she was up she did her morning routine and made breakfast and almost fell asleep only for her daughter to wake back up again around 11 and wasn't planning on taking a nap anytime soon. This was the first time in months Sarada has woken up this early in the morning.

Karin looked down tiredly at Sarada, who smiling and nuzzling into her, she could help but smile too. Karin looked over to the right to see one of Sarada's favorite toys, a red bird, then reached over and grabbed it.

"Okay Sarada would you like to play with your toy?" she said, playfully.

Sarada giggled and reached for her toy. Karin then wiggled it to her, who was trying to grab it. Karin felt her eyes getting heavy and sleepy, she gave Sarada the bunny, who immediately started playing with it. She laid Sarada on her chest before falling into a deep sleep, laying back and resting her head.

* * *

Sasuke was now walking back home after explaining to Kakashi what kind of intel and has seen during his mission. He really missed his beloved wife and darling infant daughter, hoping that they were at the house instead of somewhere else.

He finally made it to the Uchiha compound then entered into it, looking around that the compound hasn't change that much since him and Karin started living there together. But he didn't worry about it since it will be filled once again in the future, even if they weren't full blooded like him he would still be glad.

He arrived at his house and walked up to front shoji doors then opened them.

"I'm home." Sasuke called out as he entered.

The first thing he saw when he walked in was Karin peacefully asleep on couch while holding Sarada, who was cooing at her sleeping mother and tightly grabbing her shirt. He took off his sandals and walked over to the other couch then carefully put his sword, cloak, and bag on it. Then he walked over to the couch and stopped, Sarada was watching her father cautiously before turning her attention back to her mother.

 _"You were really this tired?"_ he thought, looking at his daughter.

Sasuke then walked to the back of the couch and bent down so he was above his wife's head. He saw Sarada raise her head a little to see what he was going to do, she started cooing louder than ever and tighten her grip on her mother's shirt more, she had that look in her eyes.

Sasuke smiled at her. _"Your just like your mother, your both cautious on things."_ He gently rubbed the top of Sarada's with his right hand, who started giggled at her father's affection sensing that she and her mother weren't in any danger.

He removed his hand from her head and looked back down at Karin then kissed her forehead softly, she smiled in her sleep. He hated to wake her from sleep, but he had to tell her something important. He then started calling out her name for her to wake up.

* * *

"Karin." a voice said. "Karin."

She fluttered her eyes open and slowly looked up to see Sasuke then looked down at Sarada who was looking at her worried and sad. She noticed that Sarada wasn't playing with her bunny anymore, which was now on the floor, instead her tiny hands were now clutching her shirt tightly.

Karin softly rubbed her head. "Don't worry Sarada, mommy's okay." she reassured, smiling.

She looked up at Sasuke tiredly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a while ago." Sasuke then crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders and hugged her from behind, kissing her left cheek. "I want to tell you something important."

"Sasuke... can you please tell me about it later I'm very tired." Karin said. "I have to take care of Sarada." looking at her.

Sasuke unwrapped his arms around her then carefully picked up Sarada. "I'll take care of her for a while, you can rest up." kissing the top of her head then off.

Karin smiled at him before laying on the couch and closed her eyes, she heard Sarada whine before turning into laughter, then fell back into a deep sleep again.

* * *

Karin was sitting on the couch reading an apple green book after waking up a while ago. It was now night time. She was in the middle of reading the last words on a page until she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She looked up to the side to see Sasuke staring down at her.

"I finished putting Sarada to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Oh, okay." Karin then looked back down at her book. "Thanks for doing that."

She was about to start reading where she left off again until she felt Sasuke move his left hand to her chin, making her look at him again.

"Karin, we need to talk." he said. "I still haven't told you what I wanted to say to you earlier."

"Then what is it?" she questioned, a bit concerned.

Sasuke walked around her and sat on the couch beside her. "It's about the mission we went on."

Karin closed her book and set it down on the table. "What about it?"

"I think the threats we've been tracking are different." he said.

"Different?" she questioned.

"The stuff we found in the cave doesn't relate to the intel I found days after you and Naruto went back to Konoha."

"2 Threats. What will we do?" she asked.

"I arranged a meeting with the five kage to discuss this matter. In a few days they'll be here." he grabbed her hands and started caressing them. "Naruto and Sakura will be there as well. And."

Karin looked down and lightly blushed then looked back at him.

"And I want you to be there as well."

"I don't know about that." Karin said, looking away. "Are you sure you?" Remembering years ago when they were at a Five Kage Summit. It ended up being terrible with all the killing.

Sasuke put his right hand on her left cheek pulling her closer so he can kissed her forehead, then hugged her softly. "Of course, I'm really sure. I want to be by my side."

They stood like that for a while, missing being in each other embrace. Karin slowly pulled away from the hug, staring at him still blushing. "I'd better go make dinner." then stood up, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

4 days later.

Day time.

Sasuke and Karin were walking down the halls of the Hokage mansion. Karin was wearing her usual oufit while Sasuke was wearing his usual outfit too, except he wasn't wearing his cloak and bag. They made it to a door that was half opened Sasuke walked in first, the medium room was circular and had many windows. The Five Kage were sitting in the chairs while Naruto and Sakura were standing up, everybody was looking at them except Sakura, who was sadly staring at the ground avoiding eye contact with them.

"Sorry, we're late." Karin said.

Sasuke and Karin both walked in. They had to drop off Sarada off at Hinata and Naruto's house first before they came here.

"Actually, you guys aren't late." Naruto said, smiling.

"Oh." Karin said quietly, a little embarrassed.

Karin closed the door before they walked over to Naruto and Sakura. Karin stood by her brother, who was in his usual outfit, while Sasuke stood next to Sakura, who wearing a red dressing with the Haruno symbol on the back and black sandals.

"Let's begin." Sasuke said.

"Why have you gathered us for a meeting." Kakashi asked.

"You guys hear me out. There's been more threats in the areas lately, me, Naruto, and my wife, Karin have found out from people other areas that there has been evil and powerful chakras in the areas other than us." Sasuke said. "Karin found a cave with my crests all over the place and nearly gotten killed because they set traps just in case someone found information on it."

"Really? Someone using your clan symbols." Gaara questioned, shocked.

"That's not not all, there's another threat." Sasuke said. "Remember back when me, Naruto, and Sakura sealed Kaguya together... It had been bothering me this whole time so I took the liberty of doing own research about it... and that talk about forming an army of zetsu for war... despite not needing to go to that extent to beat her..."

They all looked at him and became interested in every word Sasuke was telling me, especially Naruto.

"What I found was that the army was formed." Sasuke said. "Even earlier than we thought it did."

"What are you saying?" Darui asked him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "This... is only an hypothesis but..." then opened his eyes again. "I have proof that points in that direction... and that means... It's possible that something far scarier than Kaguya has appeared in this area..." he said, serious.

"So something similar to Kaguya's still around?!" Sakura questioned, looking at Sasuke.

"It isn't unthinkable at least..." Sasuke said, now looking at Sakura.

"How are we supposed to explain something like this to the people that haven't even fully recovered from the precious war?!" Chojuro said. "and 2 enemies like that, to top it off..."

"Well, it's only a hypothesis so there's no need to cause unrest among the people." Kurotsuchi said. "Let's keep this secret among all of us for the time being..."

"That's a good idea." Gaara said, looking at her.

"But what should we do about the possible threats in the areas?" Karin asked, folding her arms. "We can't just ignore them."

"No we can't... that's why I've decided to search for the problems." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at him shocked except Karin, who didn't show it only a calm face.

 _"Your leaving us again, Sasuke." Karin thought sadly._

"Sasuke, I'll go with you..." Naruto said.

"You stay in the village and protect it, Naruto... I'm the only one that can track Kaguya's tracks with my sharingan anyway." Sasuke said, "You deal with the things you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. Isn't this the cooperation you wanted?"

"Well, maybe I can help you-"

"You too, Karin." Sasuke said, looking at her. "You have to stay in the village as well there's no need for you to leave the village again for this."

Karin just sighed sadly. _"He can be really bossy, but I guess he has a point on that."_

Naruto just looked at Sasuke.

"Please keep my movements a secret from everyone except those here. Make sure this is a top secret mission, if you will." Sasuke said to the 5 Kage. "A bright future is always better... don't you think?"

"Yes, it is." Kakashi said.

* * *

The meeting was finally over taking more than 3 hours. Karin was talking to Kakashi while the other kages either are starting to go back home or stay until tomorrow. Sakura went back home after the meeting while Sasuke and Naruto went to another room to talk about something.

"Are you sure about that?" Karin asked.

"I'm positive." Kakashi said.

"Okay, I guess it could work." she said.

When they were done talking they both exited the room with Karin closing the door, Kakashi went to hallway to go back to his office and Karin went the opposite direction to go find Sasuke and Naruto. As she was walking, Karin heard their voices from a nearby closed door quietly walking up to it about to reach for the knob until she heard Naruto speak. Supressing here leaned her head to the door, carefully listening to the conversation.

"You can't leave in a few days, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You just got back from your mission."

"I have to find 2 threats that are in the areas." Sasuke said.

"But what about Karin and Sarada? You have to see them, you can't leave them forever." Naruto said.

She heard a long silence before Sasuke spoke.

"I have... no choose." Sasuke said.

Karin pulled her head up from the door, stopped listening to the conversation. She sadly looked down at the floor for a minute before she turned around to go to the exit. She made it outside, the sun was setting. She kept walking until she reached Naruto and Hinata's house, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Moments later she was greeted by a smiling Hinata, wearing her casual outfit excluding her jacket.

"Hello Karin-chan." Hinata said.

Hinata looked around outside, Karin knowing what she was searching for.

"Where is Naruto and Sasuke? Is it meeting over?" Hinata asked, a little confused.

"It's finished but they are talking about something at the moment, they'll finished soon." Karin said.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said. "I'll go get Sarada for you."

Hinata went back into her house while Karin was waiting outside thinking.

 _"How long will you leave this time?"_ Karin thought looking down sadly. _"Will you even teach Sarada in the future or-"_ she sighed. _"I hope you always be back soon."_

"Karin?" a voice said.

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked to see Hinata holding Sarada, who was smiling at her, while a baby bag was on her left shoulder. Hinata was looking at her worried.

"Is everything alright, Karin?" Hinata asked. "Something seems to be troubling you."

"It's nothing, I was thinking about something that was not important." Karin lied, giving her a reassured look.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "You could talk about with me."

"I'm sure. It's nothing." Karin said.

"Okay." Hinata said.

Hinata carefully handed Sarada over to Karin and put the the baby bag on her right shoulder.

"I'll see you later then." Hinata said.

"You, too." Karin said, before starting to walk back to the Uchiha compound.

When she made it to the front shoji door, she noticed the sun made a beautiful shades of red, orange, and blue. She slid opened the doors and turned on the lights then took off her sandals before sliding the door back in stepping more into the house. She put the baby bag down on one of the tables. She looked down at Sarada who was watching her curiously and clutching her shirt.

"Sorry for leaving you for a long time again but Mommy and Daddy had to go somewhere for awhile." she said, smiling at her.

Sarada just giggled and nuzzled into her mother. Karin softly rubbed her head making Sarada nuzzled into her more. Since Sasuke won't be back for a while, Karin then thought about something she walked over to one of the book shelves pulled out a black book then sat down on the couch that was facing the shoji doors. She carefully placed Sarada correctly on her so she could she the pictures.

"Okay, sweetie Mommy's going to show you the pictures in our family album, we'll make more memories in the book as time goes." she said to her.

Karin then opened the book with left hand, the first picture they had is when they first moved in to the house, Karin's appearance hasn't changed while Sasuke now wore black shirt, pants, half has legs were bandaged with white tape, a black cloak covered him, he long longer wore the sash around his forehead letting it hang almost half of his face now you can see a little bit of the rinnegan he has. They were both smiling their heads were close together, Karin had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, her body was half in his cloak. Sasuke had his right arm around her waist.

"This is me and your Daddy when we first moved in." she looked down and Sarada cooing at the picture she saw.

She turned one page to another showing Sarada many pictures, stopping on another page she suddenly smiled brightly at the pictures, it was her and Sasuke's wedding photos. One of them caught her attention the most, it was the one where they were standing together smiling, Sasuke was on the left while Karin was on the right. Sasuke was wearing a black kimono with blue trimmings, the Uchiha crests all over it, and wooden sandals. Karin was wearing a lavender kimono with orange trimmings, the Uzumaki crests all over it, wooden sandals, her hair was in a bun, bangs in her usual style. She started to remember back on that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _A few weeks after moving in together._

 _Wedding day._

 _Karin was in room sitting in a chair while staring in a mirror making sure she looked okay, feeling a nervous and a little scared that she was marrying Sasuke Uchiha, the man she fell in love with since she was 12 years old._

 _"Okay Karin you can do this, you have to be strong." she told herself straightening out her kimono. When she was done she put her hands in her lap, she sighed looking down at the dresser that was in front of her, she noticed the wedding invitation was on it carefully picking it up with both hands staring at it. The top of the page had the Uchiha and Uzumaki crests together._

 _"This maybe the last time I wear my clan symbol." she thought. "Instead, I'll be wearing another clan's symbol."_

 _She closed her eyes for a moment thinking about her late parents. "I wish you guys were here."  
_

 _She sensed someone coming to the door, opening her eyes she now heard a gentle knock._

 _"You can come in, Hinata." she said, looking at the door._

 _The door opened to reveal Hinata wearing almost the same kimono she was wearing except she had pink trimmings on it, her hair in a ponytail._

 _"You look really beautiful, Karin." Hinata said, walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"  
_

 _Thank you and I'm just a little nervous that's all." she said.  
_

 _"It's cold feet that your having." Hinata said, now standing in front of her. "It happens with everyone when their getting married."_

 _"So how did you really feel when you were about to marry my brother?" Karin asked curiously  
_

 _She saw Hinata blushed furiously before shyly saying, "Well, I was nervous, too at first but then I started to think of the wonderful memories me and Naruto had before we got engaged, that helped me through it. So you should think of the positive what's going to happen."  
_

 _"Hinata is right, I should think of them." Karin thought. "But why do I still feel really nervous."  
_

 _"Besides maybe Sasuke is nervous, too." Hinata said._

 _"Sasuke... nervous.." Karin thought jokingly. "That's impossible."_

 _Karin laughed a little at what she said, making Hinata look at her with curiously._

 _"What are you laughing about?" Hinata asked._

 _"As long as I knew Sasuke, he has never been nervous about anything." Karin said smiling._

* * *

 _Karin was standing next to Sasuke holding his hands with hers. She looked to see her brother standing behind Sasuke then seeing Hinata behind her and then looked right back at Sasuke._

 _"Miss, would you like to say your vows first?" the priest in front of them asked._

 _He had light brown skin, short black hair, and orange eyes. He was wearing a black cassock and shoes._

 _"She turned her head towards him and said, "Yes." then turned back to Sasuke, ready to say them. "Sasuke... ever since I've met you I had this feeling, you've been the first person that ever given me kindness and who treated me like I wasn't an outsider. We've helped each other and been team mates when we were on Taka. We have a lot of wonderful memories with one another and I wish to make more with you in the future as your wife." she felt Sasuke tighten his hand a bit, while not hurting her._

 _"And are you ready to say yours now, sir?" the priest asked him._

 _"Of course." Sasuke said. "You are that beautiful, strong, and brave I fell in love with since the day we've met. Most girls I've encounter only admired me because of my skills and looks but you love for you me not what I have. Everytime when you were endanger, it felt like I was going to lose another important person that means a lot to me. You help to me to be happy and make a real smile again. Nobody could replace you in my life, your one of the things I still have left and I will never hurt you the way I did a few years ago." he put his left hand on her right cheek. "I will always love you."  
_

 _Karin cheeks were blushing a light pink, she felt him stroking her cheek grabbing it with her right hand._

 _After they said their vows, they put on each others rings and said their 'I do's.'_

 _"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." the priest said. "You may now kiss your bride."_

 _Sasuke softly put both of his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer until his lips were on her's. Karin blushed madly until she started to relax into the kiss putting her hands on his shoulders, both of their eyes were close. They heard cheering and clapping as they kissed. 10 seconds later, they separated from the kiss, smiling at each other before hugging._

* * *

As she was done thinking of the memory, Karin looked down again and saw Sarada touching the photo and cooing, making her smile.

"I see you like it, sweetie." she leaned in and kissed Sarada's forehead earning a giggle from her.

She kept turning pictures for almost 24 minutes until she heard Sarada softly yawn then rubbed her eyes, nuzzling into her mother. Karin was starting to get sad she wanted to show her more things but she knew she can show her later. "I guess I better put you in your crib now."

She slowly got up from the couch and went to the book shelf, then put the book back where it came from. She suddenly sensed Sasuke coming to the Uchiha compound, it was now dark outside. She climbed up the stairs and went to Sarada's room, turning on the lights going to the dresser pulling out purple footie pajamas with the Uchiha crest on the back. Taking the clothes she has on and putting them on her before walking over to the crip and tucking her in.

"Goodnight my little angel." she said then kissed Sarada's head again. Sarada yawned before falling back to sleep.

Karin quietly walked out of Sarada's room before turning off the lights and closed the door. She leaned against the door, closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, I better get dinner started before she starts waking up again."

"Karin, I'm home." she now heard Sasuke's voice.

Karin felt a wave of sadness wash over her remembering him and her brother's conversation. She walked down the hall and started to walk down stairs to see Sasuke waiting for her.

"I'll go get dinner started." she said walking to the kitchen, not making eye contact with him.

Karin was about to walk past Sasuke until she felt her left hand being grabbed, she looked behind to see Sasuke staring at her worried.

"What is it?" she asked, turning towards him.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked.

"Hear what?" Karin asked, now looking down the ground. She knew what he was asking about but didn't want to say anything.

"I you don't have to lie, Karin." he said. "And I know you were listening on me and Naruto's discussion. Someone told us you were near the door."

Karin yanked her hand away from his. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I'm just worried about you." he said, sadly.

"You don't have to be. It's just like last time... however-" she looked at him. "I don't know how long you'll be gone this time it maybe even be longer than the last one."

Sasuke let go of Karin's hand and pulled her into a hug, his left hand on the back of her head while his right hand around her waist. Karin's eyes widened her head was by his chest.

"I'll be gone for months at a time so, I that means I can spend time with you and our daughter. And be in Sarada's life." Sasuke said, stroking her hair softly.

Karin was about to say something back to him but only closed her eyes and sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. _"What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

Night Time.

Sasuke, wearing a grey shirt and black, was sitting up in the bed with the sheets over him looking over papers from his bag that was standing up on the left side of the bed. As he was reading one of them, Karin, wearing her sleep wear, a lavender pajama top and bottom similar to her prison uniform except the top had buttons on it, came in carrying an awake Sarada, who was still in her footie pajamas, clutching her mother's top. He looked to see Sarada had a sad and frightened look on her face, tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Sarada?" he asked, looking at Karin now. He quickly put his papers back in the bag.

Karin sat on her side. "She had a nightmare and wouldn't let go of me since she's too scared to sleep alone, I thought it would be a great idea for her to sleep with us tonight." She pulled back the sheets and carefully laid Sarada on her stomach then put the sheets over time.

"It's okay sweetie. There's no reason to be scared anymore Mommy and Daddy are here with you now." Karin said then kissed her head.

She pulled back to see Sarada clutched the sheets and was slowly raising her head, looking at her. Karin was now smiling, shocked and overjoyed that Sarada now moving like this on her own without anyone helping.

"Is this her first time doing this?" Sasuke asked, softly rubbing Sarada's back.

"Yes, it is." Karin kissed her forehead again. "Mommy is so proud of you, Sarada. Your finally learning how raise your head."

Sarada was giggling at the affection her parents were giving her right now. After a few minutes of the display she then yawned a few seconds later her eyes becoming heavier as she laid back down on the mattress, her head laying on the pillow beside her.

"Well, I guess she's starting to go back to sleep." taking off her glasses and put it on the nightstand, laying her head on the pillow too. "Then we should too."

"Before we do I want to give you something." Sasuke said, sitting up again.

"Huh? What is it?" Karin asked getting up and leaning towards him. What startled her next is that Sasuke quickly grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her passionately. Sasuke then pulled away to see his wife blushing lightly, making him smirk.

"There now let's sleep." he said, now getting comfortable.

Karin looked down at him annoyed before sighing, _"You did that on purpose."_

* * *

End of Chapter 7.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Please review.

* * *

Few days later.

Morning.

Karin just woken up from her sleep feeling a pair of arms around her waist, tiredly looking behind her to see Sasuke still sleeping quietly. She slowly removed herself from him and got up out of bed, stretching a little before grabbing and putting her glasses on from the nightstand. She slowly walked the bathroom to get ready for the day then closed the door.

Karin turned the shower knobs started stripping out of her pajamas then put her glasses on the counter before she stepped into the shower. As she was washing her body for a few minutes she heard the door opened and closed footsteps coming closer, knowing who it was. She was about to look behind the shower curtains when he spoke.

 _ **Lemon**_

"Karin." Sasuke said.

"What are you up to?" Karin asked suspiciously.

She didn't hear him reply, only the sound of clothes dropping to the floor, the curtains slid open to reveal a naked Sasuke, making Karin immediately cover her chest up with her arms.

"What are you doing in here?!" she yelled.

Sasuke said nothing as he stepped in, she took a step backwards her back almost against the wall.

"I thought it would be a good idea for us to spend some intimate time together." he said, now hugging her.

"But we can't do it right now, Sarada could wake up any m-" she cut was off when Sasuke's lips were now on hers, stunning Karin.

Karin tried to break away from the kiss by putting her hands on his chest to push him away, but he put his right hand on the back of her head to keep her from moving. Sasuke pushed her against the wall and shoving his tongue into her mouth wrestling with hers. She tried to struggle to out of it but found herself getting lost in the heated kissing, she then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly closing her eyes as he did. Their tongues started to battle for dominance Sasuke pulled Karin up more his left hand on her thigh, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He nipped on her bottom lip. She moved her hands to his hair entangling her fingers into his black luscious hair. She heard him groaned in the kiss.

The warm water was running down their bodies as they continued their head make out session. Sasuke moved down and buried his head into the right side of her neck nipping at it. Karin moaned at his actions pulling on his hair, her neck eyes now half opened.

"Sasuke." she moaned, panting a little.

Sasuke then started sucking her left breast, Karin moaned again. He used his left hand and inserted 2 fingers into her wet entrance moving them deep into her as she moaned louder with ecstasy. Her juices were coming out rapidly as he kept moving inside her.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled as she came.

Her juices were leaking out of her on to his fingers. He took his fingers out of her, licking the clear juice from his fingers. Karin was panting from the ordeal.

"You taste really sweet." Sasuke said.

Sasuke stops his actions, making Karin sad, then lays her down on the shower floor. Karin started moaning again when Sasuke started kissing down her neck, he reached her right breast and began sucking it causing her to grab his hair again. Then he positioned in front of her womanhood looking at her, who nodded yes, before inserted himself into her.

Karin wrapped her legs around his waist as she moans loudly. Sasuke began thrusting into her as he kissed her, Karin wrapped her arms around his neck. Karin moans in his mouth with each thrust Sasuke gives her. He thrusted deep into her, hitting her g spot, sending Karin so much pleasure moaning like crazy. Her walls tightened up against his manhood.

"Harder, Sasuke!" Karin yelled. "Harder!"

Sasuke went faster when she said it.

Karin grabs his head and began kissing him ferociously on the lips. Her juices started leaking out of her. After a few minutes, she started reaching her climax.

"Sasuke, I'm about to cum!" she yelled.

Sasuke speeder up even more. She felt herself building up more as he thrusted increasingly into her, holding on to him tightly. "Sasuke, don't stop, please!"

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she climaxed again, her juices slowly leaked out of her. Seconds later Sasuke came inside her, their juices were mixed together as leaked, washing down into the shower drain. They were both panting heavily as they were wrapped each other in an embrace. Sasuke buried his face into the right side of her neck.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

After a few minutes, their breathing became normal again. Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, her left hand stroking the back of his hair. The only sound that could be heard was the water coming out of the shower head.

"I had a great time." Sasuke said smirking, pulling back his head to look at her.

Karin sighed, "We could have done it somewhere else and why here."

"Well we haven't had sex in a few days," he kissed her forehead before he pulled back. "besides I felt like doing it with you."

Your impossible sometimes, Sasuke." she said.

* * *

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family was walking through the crowd of people.

"Karin, are you sure its this way?" Sasuke asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sure." she said back.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue kimono with black trimmings, and black sandals. Karin was wearing a light green kimono with red trimmings, and grey sandals. Sarada, who was in her mother's arms, was wearing a pink kimono with little yellow flower pedals on them. They all had the Uchiha crest on the back of their kimonos.

The family were walking to a place to get their first family photo taken.

"I found it." Karin said, pointing to a tall orange building. "It's over there."

The door was completely open. They started walking towards it, then walked into to see the place was almost empty.

Much later...

The woman told the family to wait in a room for a few minutes. Sasuke was standing up his arms crosed while Karin was sitting down in a stood playing with Sarada. He watched his smiling wife holding their daughter up in the air, who was laughing and waving her arms. Sasuke smiled warmly at them but then frowned.

 _"I hate to miss moments like this with you 2." he thought. "But I only want to protect the village and especially you 2 from the future threats arising, I hope that we could still spend time together."_

"Sasuke."

He was brought out of his thoughts to see Karin staring worriedly at him.

He sighed, "It's nothing."

"Don't lie Sasuke, you know I can sense when people are lying to me." she said.

"I was just thinking are you and Sarada going to be alright while I'm away again." he said, looking at them.

"We'll be fine just like last time." she said, looking at Sarada then back at him again. "There's nothing to worry about."

Sarada cooed at her father and started reaching for him, Karin smiled. "She wants you to hold her Sasuke."

He gently grabbed Sarada from Karin and cradled her in his arms, she immediately nuzzled into her father's chest. Sasuke smiled at Sarada's actions then softly rubbed the back of head. She looked up at him then used her left hand to reach for something, Sasuke leaned in to see what she wanted only to see Sarada tightly grabbing his bangs and pulling on it with force. Sarada laughed pulling on it more. Sasuke grabbed her tiny hand and slowly removed her it from his hair.

Karin smiled and got up from her stool. "She really loves you and I also do to." she said, hugging them both.

They stayed like that for a while until Karin sensed someone coming to the door, Sasuke and Karin looked to see woman opened the door and entered the room. She had chocolate brown hair with pink eyes, wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and green sandals.

Sasuke carefully gave Sarada back to Karin.

"Alright, are you 3 ready for your photos to be taken?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes." Karin said.

"Okay let's begin." she said, stepping in more.

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit a black long sleeved shirt, lavender shorts, and black sandals, her hair in a ponytail, training in the backyard. She was throwing her shurikens at one of the stumps. Sasuke was in the house looking over important papers because he had to leave again in a few days. While Sarada was peacefully sleeping on one of the couches.

As she was throwing another shuriken, she suddenly sensed Sasuke coming towards her location hearing the shoji doors slide open and close. She turned around to see Sasuke standing there in his casual outfit, a dark blue shirt, black pants, and black sandals.

"I thought you were looking over your documents?" Karin asked, folded her arms.

"I've decided to take a break and check up on you and Sarada." he said.

Karin smirked and in unfolded her arms, turning back around getting ready to throw more shuriken. "You don't have to worry, we're both fine."

She then threw her shurikens at the stump again, she was about to throw another one until she sensed Sasuke behind her, she was about to turn back around again until she was pulled back into a hug, feeling her back on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. He buried his head into her right shoulder breathing in her scent.

"Sasuke let me go, I have to get back to training." she said, a little annoyed.

Sasuke didn't do it instead he kissed her on the right side of her cheek then started planting kisses down her neck. Karin cheeks were turning red as she tried to resist.

"What's wrong, Karin. I thought you were training." he whispered into her ear.

"I am, you just-" she said but was cut off as nipped at her ear softly, she was trying her best to not moan.

He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and slipped his hands underneath her shirt, tracing her curves. She dropped her shurikens from her hands as she was getting lost in it, completely stopped resisting closing her eyes. Sasuke bit Karin's neck, causing her to moan out loud, he made his way up towards her bra until he suddenly stopped removing his hands from her shirt. She opened her eyes still blushing, a little sad.

"What?" Karin whined, disappointed. "I thought ahh-"

Sasuke nipped at her neck. "How about we play a game." he whispered in her ear.

"Huh, a game?" she asked.

"It would be boring if we ended it early, so how about this?" he bit her ear. "You go and hide while in a few minutes I'll come and find you." he kissed her on the neck.

Karin moaned. "But.. what about Sarada?"

"We won't go too far from the house." he whispered. "What do you say?"

Karin slowly turned around to see Sasuke smiling at her. She thought about what he said for a minute then said. "Alright, let's do it."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, now start running, you have 5 minutes before I find you."

Karin quickly fixed herself up before she started running, she looked back to see Sasuke still smirking at her then turned forward. As she ran into the forest, she hopped on to the trees looking around for a good spot. She barely worried about Sasuke finding her because she was a master sensory who could easily detect anybody including him, the only thing was she worried about was his speed he was so much faster than she was he can easily catch up to her in no time.

As Karin continued to hop from tree to tree she looked behind shocked sensing Sasuke coming meaning that the time was he searching for her. She stopped on a branch and looked around quickly until she found a tree and a boulder together.

 _"That's a perfect spot." she said, happily._

She jumped off the branch and ran towards it hiding behind them. She waited behind the tree sensing him coming closer to her location, finally she saw him jump to the ground then started searching the area. Karin peeked her head out a little to see Sasuke searching the bushes, she was about to quietly until Sasuke moved his head slightly in her direction making Karin quickly retreat back behind the tree. She quietly walked to a tree with a bush near it while checking if he's watching. When she made she put her back against the tree then silently sighed, about to move to another tree. She froze when she now sensed Sasuke really closed to her, she turned her head to see Sasuke next to her smiling.

"Hello, Karin." Sasuke said, walking in front of her.

"But, how did you-" Karin was cut off when Sasuke put his right finger to her lips

"Do you notice anything different around your area?" he asked, then removed his finger.

Karin looked around to see then down beside her, her eyes widened to see the bush that was near her wasn't there anymore then looked back to see the bush was now in the area that Sasuke was searching. She turned back to him. He put both of his hands were on each side of her, caging her in.

 _"That's impossible how did that happened." Karin thought._

"Still when did you do that?" she asked.

"You still don't know?" he asked, his face moving closer to her's. "You really forgotten? How about I give you a hint."

Sasuke then kissed her on the lips lovingly, making her blush again. Karin suddenly noticed something on the bangs that covered half of his face. She used her right hand to grab the left side of his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot about your rinnegan." she moved his bangs away from his face to see it.

Karin leaned in and kissed under the eye. Even now, she still loved and admired his rinnegan often parting his hair to the side to see it. She pulled back to see him still smiling warmly at her. He wrapped his arms around her, his head on her right shoulder breathing in her scent. She put her arms on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, both closing their eyes. They stayed like that for awhile until Karin finally said.

"Why did want to do this anyway?" she asked.

Sasuke pulled back to look at her then kissed her on the right side of her cheek. "Because I want to spend time with you, Karin."

Sasuke pushed and pressed Karin up against the tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She caressed his right cheek lovingly with her left hand before placing her lips on his. Sasuke sucked her bottom lip then top, causing Karin to slightly moan. She grinded her hips against his making Sasuke groan in her mouth. Karin's right hand was now in his hair, pulling on it tightly.

Sasuke rubbed her back as he pushed his tongue into her mouth which surprised her for a moment before doing the same. The tongues continued battling for dominance. Karin moved her hands underneath his shirt, she rubbed circles into his chest, feeling his abs and muscles while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke pushed her higher as he cupped her butt before sliding sliding his hands underneath her shirt. He traced her curves before moving upwards to her bra, he slid his hands under it fondling her breast making Karin turn pink and moaned even louder in his mouth as her hands were now on his hair again.

As they continued their heated session, they suddenly heard a loud crying sound in the air. Sasuke and Karin broke away from their kiss before looking in the direction it was coming from.

"It's Sarada." Karin said. "We have to returned, she's probably hungry or looking for us."

They turned their heads back towards each other before Karin unwrapped her legs from around him and straightened themselves out.

"We'll continued this another time." he whispered before running off to their house.

Karin stood their in shock before putting her hands on her hips, closing her eyes. "Why is he sometimes stubborn?" she sighed.

She opened her eyes before running after him.

* * *

Karin was reading a blue book on the couch while Sarada was sleeping beside her. She looked at Sarada, who was quietly sleeping on her back with the purple blanket over his tiny form. Sarada was twitching a little in her sleep. Karin softly rubbed her forehead with her left hand before going back to reading.

It has been 4 months since Sasuke left on his mission again. Over that time Sarada's hair has grown slightly longer, began teething at 5 months old, and started crawling frequently. It made Karin sad that Sasuke missed some of her first moments but she knew it was to keep the village, especially her and their daughter safe.

As she continued reading she suddenly heard a cry she looked over at Sarada again to see her waking up. Sarada rubbed her eyes with her fists before yawning, she sleepily looked to see her mother smiling down at her.

"I see your finally awake, sweetie." she said.

This made her smile back, she turned over quickly as she can, got out of the blanket to reveal her orange pajamas with yellow flowers on them, then crawled over to her mother. She made it to her and put her hands on arms, giggling wanting her mother's attention.

"Sarada, you wanna play?" Karin cooed at her.

Karin put her book down on the table and picked up Sarada, setting her on her lap. She kissed her forehead, causing Sarada to giggle more. After a few minutes, Sarada stopped and opened her mouth as if to talk but only drabbles came out. Sarada continued to do that, Karin noticed what Sarada was trying to do.

 _"She trying to say her first words."_ Karin thought.

Sarada's drabbles now became less until she stopped. Karin got worried when she saw Sarada making a sad face, tears were forming in her eyes, she started making whines then it quickly turned into loud crying. Karin held her close to her chest, rubbing her back to sooth her.

 _"Oh no she's having a little trouble trying to say her words." she worriedly thought._

"Shh don't worry Sarada, there's no need to cry." she said softly. "Mommy will listen."

Sarada looked up at her mother who was warmly smiling down at her. She stopped crying only whimpering and rubbing her eyes with her fists. Karin kissed her forehead making Sarada stop what she was doing and hug her mother.

Karin pulled away still looking at Sarada. "Now take your time, sweetie."

Sarada stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about something to say then she spoke them. "Ma... Ma."

Karin smiled widely at her now, really proud of her daughter right now. "You did it Sarada." she kissed her all over her face before pulling into another hug. "Mommy is so proud of you, sweetie." then she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mama." Sarada giggled.

Karin's smiled suddenly started fading when she thought about Sasuke. _"He just missed her first words and now may miss more special events like this. When will you be back again?_

As she was in thought, Karin heard Sarada's tummy growling. "Aww somebody's hungry." she cooed at Sarada. Sarada then put her right hand on her stomach while her other hand clutched her mother's shirt.

"Let's go and see what you would like to eat." Karin got up from the couch with Sarada still in her arms then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Please review.

* * *

Almost noon.

"Okay Sarada walk to mommy." Karin cooed, crouching down with her hands out.

Sarada looked up at her mother with her charcoal black eyes and smiled. She was slowly and carefully walking with each step over to her.

"She's doing an excellent job." Hinata said.

Hinata was behind Sarada, who let her on her feet.

They were outside in the front yard of the Uchiha's home. Hinata and Boruto decided to visit them while Naruto was on a mission. Karin and Hinata were wearing their casual outfits while Sarada was wearing a pink dress with the Uchiha crest on the back and blue sandals. Boruto was wearing a grey shirt with the Uzumaki crest and black shorts with black sandals.

Sasuke was coming back today but only staying for a few days then leaving again for his mission. It made Karin a little sad that he was going off again and spending less time with her and Sarada, who was 10 months old now.

"Yes she's a fast learner." Karin said to Hinata.

Sarada finally made it to her mother and hugged her, her face was on her mother's stomach.

"Great job, sweetie." she said, excited. Sarada then looked up at her mother, giggling. "Just wait until your father sees you, he'll be so proud of you."

Karin picked her up and kissed her on the forehead making Sarada giggle even more. She turned to Hinata. "She's still learning but she can't walk like Boruto."

Boruto was sitting on the ground next to his mother watching curiously at what their doing. Karin put Sarada back on her feet and turned to Boruto. "Come here, Boruto." she said.

Boruto stood up and walked over to his Auntie, as soon as he was next to her, she softly rubbed his head. "Your doing well Boruto." she stopped rubbing his head. "Can you say 'Auntie'?

"Auntie." Boruto said. "Karin."

"I'm impressed Hinata you taught him many words." she said, looking at her.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Mama." she heard Sarada whine.

She looked down to see Sarada getting a sad over her giving affection for Boruto. She picked her up again and hugged her.

"Mommy is so sorry, sweetie." she comforted her. "Mommy didn't mean to make you upset."

Moments later, Karin felt Sarada nuzzling into her and hugging her face, hearing her laugh with excitement.

"Sarada still doesn't like it when someone else getting your attention." Hinata said.

"She'll grow out of it." Karin said, softly pulling Sarada was away from her face then looked down at her, who was still smiling at her.

Karin suddenly started sensing Sasuke coming to the village, she raised her head in the direction she was sensing.

"What's wrong Karin-chan." Hinata asked, looking at her confused.

"I sense Sasuke coming to the village now." Karin said.

"He's returning already." Hinata said, turning to the direction Karin was facing. "It's been a long time since the last time I've seen Sasuke-kun."

Karin sighed sadly. _"Far_ _too long I've missed sleeping next to him and watching him play with our daughter._ _"_ she thought, but then perked up a little. _"At least he's hear now and we can finally spend time as a family now."_

"You hear that Sarada, your daddy is coming home." Karin said, excitedly.

Sarada started laughing again, liking her mother's cheerfulness.

* * *

As time passed by Karin now saw Sasuke walking towards them. He was in his casual outfit.

"Welcome home Sasuke." she said.

"Good to see you Karin and Hinata." he greeted.

"You, too Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted back.

"Sasuke wait, stop right there!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks. "What for, is there something wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"It's a few things that Sarada learned." she looked down at her, who was still in her arms. "She's really getting the hang of it.'

Karin then set Sarada on her feet. "Alright Sarada, walk to your daddy."

Sarada only looked at her mother she could understand what she was say but didn't want to leave her side, clutching her mother's shirt.

"Go on Sarada show him what you've learned over the months." Karn said, pointing to Sasuke.

Sarada looked where her mother was pointing then looked back at her.

"Please sweetie, do it for mommy." she said, smiling warmly at her.

Sarada looked where her father was at began walking towards him. Sasuke eyes widened at what he was seeing, their daughter was slowly walking.

"When did she start walking?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago." she said, standing up on her feet.. "She's a fast learner."

As soon as Sarada was almost near him, Sasuke crouched down. When she made to him she grabbed onto his cloak so she wouldn't fall.

"Good job, Sarada." Sasuke said to Sarada smiling.

Sarada only looked at her curiously. He removed her hands from his cloak then picked her up and hugged her. She laughed and smiled at her father.

"See she's doing well." Karin said, walking up to them.

Sarada turned to her mother, laughing. "Mama." Sarada said.

"She can also talk." he said.

"She's learning everyday." she said, hugging them both.

* * *

Karin walked down to go find something when she reached a half opened door. She slowly looked in to see Sasuke sitting in a chair facing away from him, when she quietly stepped in more she saw his cloak laying on the back of his chair. He was looking over the papers on the desk.

Karin stopped a few inches away from him. "Is that new information on the threats?"

Sasuke turned his head around to see Karin standing there with her hands behind her back. "Yes, I saw similar ares to the one in the cave."

"You found any clues and information inside them?" she asked, looking at the papers.

"Barely, I only seen in them were my family crests and weapons." he said, sighing.

Karin picked one of them up and looked at it. "Some of this is getting interesting by the minute." she looked back at him. "Are you sure I can't help you sometimes?"

"No, I'm fine." he said.

She put the paper down and hugged Sasuke's head, his face was next to her stomach. "I know that you have leave again in a few days but will be at our daughter's first birthday party?"

"I don't know." then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll probably be in another area."

"How can you say that like it's nothing... At least you can stay for 1 day, Sasuke." she said, burying her head into his hair. "Please do it, for Sarada. You barely spend time with her when you return home."

Sasuke pulled away from her. "I don't know yet, I'll work something out."

Karin just sighed, she was sad but didn't show it to him. "I'll call you when dinner is ready." she said, leaving the room. She was going to the kitchen.

 _"What's wrong with you, Sasuke? I know you have missions to do but that doesn't mean you have to distant yourself from us." she thought, frustrated. "He'll never change, he's acting really stubborn just like when we were on Taka together."_

When she entered the kitchen she stopped, sighing. _"But at least Sarada will be happy not matter what even if her father isn't there."_

* * *

"Happy First Birthday, Sarada!" Karin, Naruto, and Hinata yelled.

Sarada laughed happily as they were cheering for her. She looked at them, who were on the couch and wearing their casual outfits. Sarada was wearing a dark blue dress with the Uchiha crest on the back and orange sandals sitting in her mother's lap. Boruto was sitting in his father's lap, wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back, red pants, and black sandals, watching curiously at all of them.

"Look what your Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata got for your very special day, sweetie." Karin said, looking down at her then kissed the top of her forehead.

Sarada laughed more at her mother's affection towards her. She stopped looking at her mother as she saw her Auntie placing a medium sized box on the table that was wrapped in purple gift wrapping paper with a golden bow on top.

"This is for you, Sarada." Hinata said, happily.

Karin carefully put Sarada on her feet. Sarada ran over to the table and put her hands on the side of the box, she looked back at her mother. "Mama." Sarada said.

"Go on Sarada, open your present." Karin said.

Sarada turned back and grabbed the box pulling it off the table, falling down in the process.

"Be careful sweetie." Karin said, a little worried.

Sarada just looked at the her present and just stared at it for a few seconds not sure what to do next, she gasped as she turned her head around to her mother. "Mama.. Mama..."

 _"She doesn't know how to open her present yet." Karin thought._

Karin got up from the couch and walked over to Sarada. "Don't worry Sarada, I'll help you." she carefully picked her up with her right hand and the present with her left hand then went back to sit on the couch.

As she sat on the couch, Karin sat the present next to her then put Sarada back on her lap. "Okay let's see what your Auntie Hinata got you." she took off the bow and wrapping paper then opened the box. She reached in and pulled a few colorful plastic building blocks that had letters on all six sides of them.

"I hope likes the boxes I picked out." Hinata said.

Karin put both one block in each of Sarada's tiny hands. Sarada looked at them curiously for a moment before hitting them together, she started giggling.

Karin smiled at her reaction. "She loves the gift you got for her."

"I'm glad she loves them." Hinata said, smiling.

They watched Sarada play with her new blocks for awhile until Naruto pulled out a small rectangular box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a brown ribbon wrapped around it.

"Will she like this one?" Naruto asked, passing it to Karin.

Karin set the previous box on the floor next to her and grabbed the present from her brother's hands then placed it beside her. "She'll love your present no matter what just like the previous one."

Karin looked down at Sarada, who was still playing with her blocks, and placed her right hand on Sarada's head making her look up at her. "Don't want to open your next present Sarada?" she asked.

Sarada turned to the present then looked back at her mother. "Yes."

"Then let me get these." she said before taking the toy blocks out of Sarada's hands put them in the box on the floor.

Sarada immediately reached for the blocks and made gasping noises. "Don't worry Sarada, you'll get them back later, I promise."

Sarada stopped gasping and reaching for the blocks then waited to see what her mother was going to do. Karin started opening the next present, reaching in and pulling out a tiny pink sweater. She turned it around to see it had the Uchiha crest on the back.

"It's so pretty." Karin said. "What do you think sweetie?"

Sarada just looked curiously at the sweater, used her left hand to softly touch it.

"Let's try this on you." Karin said, smiling warmly.

Karin stretched the sweater carefully put it on her. As soon as it was on her, Sarada looked down at it, the was sweater warm, cozy, and it fit her perfectly. Sarada laughed and smiled at her new sweater.

"I knew it she loves your gift, Onii-sama." she said, happily.

She carefully pulled it off of Sarada before putting it neatly back in the box.

"I think it's time to eat now." Karin said. "There's food in the kitchen."

"Well we are getting a little hungry." Hinata said, looking at Naruto then back Karin. "What kind of food did you make?"

"I made a special dinner for Sarada's special day." Karin said, kissing Sarada's forehead making her giggle again. "I've also made her birthday cake you guys will love it-"

Karin stopped at mid-sentence and turned to the opposite direction of them, suddenly sensing Sasuke's chakra coming towards their house.

"What's wrong, Karin-chan?" Hinata asked, a little worried.

Karin turned to them again. "Um, you 3 can head to the kitchen first me and Sarada will be there in a minute okay."

"Okay." Naruto said before getting up from the couch with Boruto in his arms with Hinata close behind then headed to the kitchen.

Karin got up from the couch with Sarada in her arms. "Alright, let's go see what your daddy wants." she said, looking down at her.

She walked over to the front shoji doors then slid it open and stepped on the path to see Sasuke walking towards the house. In a matter of moments he was standing in front of them.

"Hello, Karin." Sasuke greeted.

"Hello to you, too Sasuke." Karin greeted back. "I see you've returned back early."

Sasuke walked a little closer to Karin and Sarada. "I've thought about what you have said and your right, I shouldn't miss our daughter's first birthday even if she wouldn't remember it."

"Papa." Sarada cooed to her father, looking at him curiously.

"Sarada, daddy's got a present for you." Sasuke said, going under his cloak then reaching into his bag, pulling out a light blue teddy bear with a red bow tied around it's neck.

Sarada started reaching for the bear. Sasuke put it into her reach and Sarada grabbed it and hugged the bear.

Karin smiled, looking at what Sarada was doing. "She really likes the present you gave her." she lost her smile and looked up at Sasuke. "What are you going to do after Sarada's birthday."

Sasuke sighed. "Well... tomorrow I have to go back on my mission for a few months again."

Karin stared down at the ground. "At least you are hear now, all the matters now is that you came." she looked up smiling. Karin grabbed Sasuke's right hand with her left hand.

"Let's go inside, Naruto, Hinata, and Boruto are waiting." she said.

Before Karin can turn around she felt Sasuke pulling her back, she looked at him. "What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, smirked.

She thought for a second then she blushed, then knowing what he was talking about. "Sasuke, you know we can't do that in front of Sarada." she said, looking down at her, who was now playing with her new bear.

"It will only take a second." he said. "Besides we haven't kissed one another in months."

"Okay." she said. "but only a second."

Sasuke and Karin leaned in kissed each other for 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Now let's go inside and eat, their waiting." she said, walking hand in hand with Sasuke. When they made it into the house, Sasuke took off his sandals and put them next to the others. He laid his cloak, gloves, and bag on one of the couches before turning to Karin, who was waiting with Sarada, that no longer had the teddy bear in her hands, in her arms.

Then they walked into the kitchen to see Naruto and Hinata sitting in the chairs at the table while Boruto was sitting in a high chair. Naruto and Hinata turned in their direction when they entered.

"Sasuke, your back early?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I'm only here for today then I have to leave tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Karin said.

"This is great dinner you've prepared, Karin." Sasuke said, walking to one of the chairs.

"Thanks." Karin said.

The table had rice bowls, sushi, melonpan, tonjiru, sencha tea, curry, dango, okonomiyaki, dumplings, and a chocolate cake with strawberry buttercream frosting, it said 'Happy 1st Birthday, Sarada'. She carefully put Sarada in a highchair beside her before sitting down. Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, and Hinata said the japanese dinner prayer, Sasuke and Naruto started eating while Karin and Hinata were feeding Sarada and Boruto.

 _"You have the same eating habit like your father." Karin thought, smiling to herself._

She was feeding Sarada some rice from one of the bowls with chopsticks, Sarada opened her mouth as her mother fed her more rice then slowly and softly chewed it.

She turned her head in Sasuke's direction, who was eating sushi. _"But no matter what I will always love them."_ then she turned her head back to Sarada.

* * *

It was now night time. Naruto, Hinata, and Boruto went back home after the party was over. Sasuke was in their bedroom to be ready for his mission tomorrow.

Karin was in Sarada's room, putting her back in her crib and in her pajamas as she fell asleep a few minutes ago, when she tucked her in, Karin softly kissed Sarada's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sarada." Karin said, lovingly.

Karin quietly exited Sarada's room, closing the door. She started walking down the hallways to the stairs to go to the kitchen to clean up.

 _"You were so happy today Sarada. And I'm so glad that I got pictures with you of your special day." Karin thought._

When she made it to the kitchen she started sweeping the floor and washing the dishes. As she was washing she sensed Sasuke towards the kitchen.

"Karin." Sasuke said to her.

Karin stopped what she was doing and looked to see Sasuke leaning on the wall watching her.

"What is it? I thought you were still packing for your mission?" Karin asked.

"I'm done with that and I wanted to see how you were doing?" Sasuke said.

Karin turned back and continued washing. "I'm alright, just washing the dishes." she suddenly laughed at a thought she had.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just I thought about something very important." Karin said.

As soon as Karin was done cleaning the last dish, she dried her hands off on a nearby clean towel. She turned around, smiling at her husband. "Sasuke, do you remember this night?"

Sasuke stood up straight. "Yes it was the night Sarada was born."

"And the night we officially became a family." Karin said blushing, looking down as she put her hands together.

Sasuke smiled at what she just said and walked over to where she was then hugged her into a warm embrace, burying his head into the right side of her shoulder.

"S-sasuke!" she stuttered at his actions, blushing even more.

"What you said awhile reminded me of so many things." he whispered in her ear.

Karin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. "I still remember you holding her so gently in your arms."

Sasuke pulled back to looked down at her. "She immediately reminded me some of her mother's traits that I love, who beautiful and fierce.

Karin grabbed the back of his head with both hands and pulled him into a long kiss.

 _"He maybe stubborn but he can also be sweet."_

* * *

3 years later.

Karin, in her casual outfit, was silently reading a cream colored book about the history of Konoha on one ofthe couches. She was about to turn another page until she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked into the direction smiling knowing who it was.

"Mama." a voice said.

The now 4 year old Sarada came into the living room and was now standing near her mother. She was wearing her usual outfit, a yellow round collared short sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, a red skirt, and a red ribbon tied around the collared shirt. Her hair had grown to a shoulder length, it was straight but a little messy.

"Mama...? Where's Papa?" Sarada asked, curiously. "He was here yesterday."

"Well, um he left this morning to go back on his mission." Karin said, looking at Sarada. "He'll be back in a few months."

Sarada now made a sad face and looked down. "Oh." she said, sadly. "He didn't say goodbye to us."

Karin closed her book then set it on the table, she kneeled to Sarada's height and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sarada. I guess he was in a rush this morning he must have forgotten. Even when your father is gone he will be with you in spirit, and you still have me with you. So don't be sad sweetie, he'll come back soon okay?"

Sarada stared at her mother curiously then shyly looked away from her. Karin saw Sarada's display.

"Huh, what's wrong Sarada?" she asked. "You can ask me anything."

"Um, will you play... with me?" Sarada asked.

Karin hugged Sarada. "Of course sweetie, you don't have to be shy to ask me that." she pulled away to look at her. "So what do you want to play first?"

"Hide and Seek." Sarada said, happily.

"Okay, let's go outside then." Karin said.

Karin stood up straight and walked to the side shoji doors with Sarada following her, she put on her sandals while Sarada put on her orange sandals before Karin slid the doors open and close her and Sarada. When they reached the backyard, Sarada turned and looked up at her mother.

"You can go and find a hiding place while I count." Karin said.

"But you can find me easily with a ability." Sarada said, a little sad.

"Don't worry I won't use one of my abilities to find, I promise." Karin said. "Now don't wander off to far."

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said, happily.

Sarada ran off as her mother started counting. She looked around as she was running as fast as she can. She stopped and began thinking.

"Where is a perfect hiding spot that Mama can't find me?" she asked herself.

Sarada looked around some more and found a medium sized bush along with many others. "These will do." she walked over to them and slowly crawled into one of them.

"Now Mama can't find me now." Sarada said, giggling.

She waited for a while, sensing if her mother was near her area. _"Is Mama done counting... or maybe she's searching in another area since she's not using her ability?"_

Sarada now heard footsteps coming in her direction she couldn't sense her mother because she promised her she wouldn't use the ability but certainly can hear her, she cautiously poked her head out to see her mother searching around in the area. Sarada immediately pulled her head back into the bushes. She now heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Where ever could she be?" she heard her mother say.

 _"Oh no, I think Mama has found me?" Sarada thought, a little scared._

Sarada could feel her heart beating fast as each step her mother took towards her location. She now saw her mother's sandals in front of her she closed her eyes tightly, now her heart was beating twice as fast now until she heard her say something.

"Hm, I guess she's not in this area." she heard her say. "Maybe the next area?"

She opened her eyes to see that her mother's sandals were gone, she slowly peaked her head to out to see her mother running away from her location. She retreated back into her hiding place, sighing in relief.

 _"Thank goodness she didn't find me." Sarada thought, happily._

"Found you, sweetie." a voice said.

Sarada's eyes widened as she heard the voice near her, it was her mother.

"I know your in that bush Sarada, you can come out now." her mother said.

Sarada slowly crawled out of her hiding place and looked at her mother, who was smiling at her.

"But Mama, how did you find me and quickly came back here?" Sarada asked pouting, getting up. "I saw you running in another direction and you weren't using your ability."

Karin laughed at her daughter's mood. "I guess you still have alot to learn sweetie." she stopped laughing. "You really think that I couldn't find you without my ability."

Sarada stopped pouting and now looked curiously at her mother. "What do you mean Mama?"

"Well, you don't need to rely on your abilities to win or track something. You left clues to wear your location was and besides your sandals were sticking out."

"Oh." Sarada said, nervously. "Okay, now it's my turn to find you, hide quickly Mama."

"Alright, but no peeking while your counting." Karin said.

"Okay." Sarada said.

Sarada closed her eyes and started counting to 30, while Karin snucked away to hide.

 _"Sarada's learning everything so quickly just like Mom and Dad." Karin thought happily. "I just hope in the future she doesn't have too much of her father's personality."_

Karin stopped in front of a tree she looked up at it. _"Even though she's learning things everyday but she has along way to go before she could be at me and Sasuke's level. So she's a beginner. I'll hide up in tree._

Karin walked up the tree and sat on one of the branches. She waited for awhile then she saw Sarada walking in a direction opposite of her and silently saying. "I'm never going to find Mama, she's better at this game." Then she saw Sarada stop and looked around trying to find her. For almost half an hour, she watched Sarada walk in every direction, getting sad by the minute.

 _"She's really not trying at this right now." Karin thought._

Karin then saw Sarada looking scared now as she continued walking.

 _"Sarada." Karin thought sadly. "You still have that habit of trying to be near me all the time when you were still a baby, I guess she's like me at this age instead of Sasuke, who was probably not afraid at this age."_

She now saw Sarada had her hands close to her chest, tears forming in her eyes, looking around. "Mama please come out I don't want to play anymore! I-I miss you!"

Karin sighed. _"I guess that's enough for now."_ she jumped off the tree branch and landed onto the ground.

"Okay, sweetie I'm over here." Karin said.

Sarada quickly turned around to see her mother standing there smiling, she was no longer feeling sad, but really happy now. "Mama!" Sarada yelled running over to her.

Karin was on her knees, Sarada jumped into her mother's arms hugging her tightly and nuzzling her head into her chest.

"It's alright, Sarada." Karin said, wrapping her left arm around small body and the other hand softly stroking the back of her head.

"Mama... I'm not good at anything... you and Papa are skilled people, not like me." Sarada said, crying into her mother's shirt.

"Don't say such things, Sarada. Karin said. "You maybe a beginner right now, but in the future you will strong ninja when you grow up."

Sarada slowly looked up at her mother, tears still in her eyes. "Huh? You really think so Mama?"

"I know so, your Papa is a really powerful ninja just like I'm a strong kunoichi." Karin said, smiling. "Your a mixture of us that came from 2 very powerful and skilled clans, you will be just like us when you grow up so don't cry anymore."

Sarada smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Mama!"

Karin kissed Sarada lovingly on her forehead, which confused her a little but also made her happy at her mother's affection on her. Karin slowly got up and picked up Sarada.

"Now let's go inside." Karin said to her daughter. "I have to make lunch, I know your hungry for your favorites."

* * *

End of Chapter 9.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chapter 10.

Please review.

* * *

Karin, in her usual outfit, was waiting at the main shoji doors while Sarada, in her usual outfit, was upstairs trying to finish up. They were planning on going to search the village to buy more books and supplies.

"Are you ready yet, Sarada?!" Karin yelled.

"Almost Mama!" Sarada yelled back.

"What is she doing anyway?" Karin asked herself.

A few minutes later, Sarada came down and was now standing beside her mother

"Are you ready now?" Karin asked her.

"Yes Mama." Sarada said.

Sarada put on her sandals then she and Karin walked outside with Karin sliding the shoji doors close. As they walked out of the Uchiha compound, Sarada was holding onto her mother's left arm with both of her hands wanting to be close with her at all times. When they were walking into the crowd of people, Karin looked around until she saw a perfume store with the door open. She walked into it with Sarada next to her and still holding her hand. She looked around to see the inside of the store had red walls and the the lights were dim, perfume bottles littered the shelves on the walls. Karin spotted a woman with ocean blue hair and green eyes, wearing an orange shirt, black skirt that reached her knees, and yellow sandals at the brown wooden counter. Karin walked over to a small black square bottle that had the name 'Black Opium' at the center of it.

"What are those on the shelves Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

Karin looked down at her. "These called perfumes, they help people smell better."

"Oh." Sarada gasped amazed.

Karin picked a few bottles from the shelves and walked with Sarada over to the counter.

"Have you found everything like, miss?" the woman asked, smiling.

"Yes." Karin said, putting the bottles on the counter.

After the woman told Karin her total of money to pay, she gave her the amount and then the woman put the items in them the bag handing them to Karin.

"Have a nice day." the woman said.

"Thank you." Karin said, grabbing the bag.

Karin and Sarada walked out of the store then started heading to the Konoha library. When they reached it, they ran into Shizune outside, who was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings with a white obi wrapped around her waist, and opened toed sandals with low heels. She seemed to be carrying 3 books, one was black, green, and orange, and 2 light brown scrolls.

"Hello, Karin." Shizune greeted, smiling. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Hello to you, too Shizune." Karin greeted back.

Shizune looked down to see a black haired and eyed little clutching Karin's left hand staring up at her curiously.

"I see this is Sarada, she has grown up a lot since the last I have seen her." Shizune said. "Well Hello there Sarada." Shizune started reaching for her with her right hand only for her to hide behind her mother's back.

Shizune stopped and stared at Karin.

"Sarada is still shy around most people she meets." Karin said, smiling down at her daughter.

"Don't be shy sweetie, say 'hello' to Shizune." Karin said to her daughter.

Sarada peeked out a little. "Um.. hello." she retreated behind her mother again.

"So what are you doing here?" Karin said looking at Shizune, changing the subject.

"I'm helping Kakashi with some research." Shizune said. "He told me to come here to collect and bring information for him."

"Oh, well I'm just here to buy more books and show a few things to Sarada." Karin said.

"Okay, I better head back now." Shizune said. "It was nice seeing you and Sarada again."

"You, too." Karin said.

Karin and Sarada walked into the library as Shizune walked away heading back to the Hokage mansion. As Karin closed one of the library doors, she walked with Sarada over to the bookshelves. They walked to U sections of the many bookshelves, suddenly felt Sarada tugging on her shirt.

"What's the matter, Sarada?" Karin asked, looking down at her.

"What did you wanted to show me Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her curiously.

"Well Sarada I think it's time for you to start learning about your 2 Lineages." Karin said.

"Lineages?" Sarada asked, confused.

"Lineage is a lineal descent from an ancestor." Karin explained. "Your a descendant of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan."

"What is a descendant?" Sarada asked.

"It means you came from them." Karin said.

"I am?" Sarada said, amazed. "Can you tell me more about them, please?!"

"Okay, I'll tell you more but first I need to grab the books." Karin said smiling.

Karin looked at the bookshelf and started searching for the 8 Uchiha clan books, which were all dark blue, and the 7 Uzumaki clan books, which were all bright red. She grabbed all the books and walked over to a dark brown table that was close by then set them and her perfume on top of them. She sat in a chair and grabbed her daughter then set her on her lap, putting her left hand on her back to keep her from falling. She was going to tell Sarada a little about about them right now and more about them later since she was too young and wouldn't understand those kinds of things.

"Okay now where should I start?" Karin asked herself, rubbing her head with her right hand. "How about the description of them first. What do you think Sarada?" she asked, looking at her, putting her right hand down.

"Yes." Sarada said, smiling.

"The Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki are one of the strongest clans to ever created in the entire world. Uchiha are best known for being a proud fighting clan that most clans would run away than fight them in combat." Karin explained. "While the Uzumaki clan are known for their natural abilities of possessing incredibly strong life force, granting them reserves of chakra and very long lifespans."

"Wow." Sarada said, astonished. "But which one are you?"

"I'm an Uzumaki while your father's an Uchiha." Karin said. "All clans have traits that you can tell they are from."

"Mama, how can you tell someone's from them." Sarada asked.

"Well having red hair is a common trait to being a full blooded Uzumaki." Karin explained. " And having charcoal black eyes is a common trait to being an Uchiha."

"Amazing." Sarada said, excited. _"They are so cool!"_

Sarada loved hearing about her 2 clans now, it made her feel strong despite rarely knowing any jutsus yet.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Karin said. "It's time to go home, Sarada."

"But Mama, I want to learn more about them." Sarada pouted, looking down.

Karin kissed Sarada's forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll tell you more about them later I promise."

"Okay." Sarada said, but still pouting a little.

"Alright, let me pay for the books then we can go home." Karin said.

* * *

Few days later.

Karin, in her casual outfit, was preparing dinner for her and Sarada, who was in her room playing with her toys. Karin was making rice onigiri, miso soup, dango, and tea.

She suddenly felt chakra heating up quickly and it was coming from Sarada.

 _"No please no!" Karin thought._

"Um, Sarada dinner is ready!" Karin yelled, but a little cautious.

Karin waited for 2 minutes before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly. Karin walked into the living room to see Sarada walking slowly towards her hands were on the wall, her cheeks were bright red, and her face was really pale.

"Sarada." Karin said, getting scared.

"Ma... ma." Sarada whispered, looking up at her mother.

Before Sarada could say anymore she started to collapse to the ground. Karin raced to her caught her in her arms before she could hit the ground.

"Sarada!" Karin cradled her in her arms she felt her forehead with her right hand she was having a fever, Sarada was burning up and losing a little bit of her chakra. Karin buried her head into her left shoulder.

"Don't worry Sarada, mommy is here." Karin said closing her eyes, tears started forming in her eyes. "Please be okay."

"Mama?" Sarada asked, weakly.

Karin opened her eyes and looked at Sarada, who eyes were half open and was breathing weakly.

Karin smiled, tears running down her face. "Yes, sweetie."

"I don't.. feel so.. good" Sarada said, weakly.

"It's alright." Karin assured. "Mommy's going to take care of you."

"Mama.. don't leave.." Sarada said, before she fainted.

"Sarada." Karin said, but their was no response from her. "Sarada." she started crying more.

Karin put her left ear to Sarada's stomach, listening to her heartbeat for a few seconds. She sighed, relieved to hear heartbeats. She wiped her tears away.

"I'll take care of you Sarada." Karin said, getting up from the floor. "I love you."

Karin walked up to Sarada's room and placed her in her bed, tucking her under the sheets softly laying Sarada's head on the pillow. Sarada's room has changed over the years since she was a baby. The room had 1 mini brown drawer beside the bed, 2 brown medium sized dressers, a portrait of cats and ducks on the wall near her door, a red toy bin that was mostly filled with them, a medium sized bed that had a mattress topper, large dark purple pillow, sky blue sheets, and a large pink bunny on the right side of it. The had a small sized stuffed brown bear and a medium sized stuffed panda bear on the floor.

"I'll right back." Karin said, before leaving to the kitchen.

She placed all the food in the fridge before pouring a glass of water and a wooden pail of water from the sink then grabbed a small clean grey towel from the closet before going back up to Sarada's room. She put the glass of water on the floor and the pail on the floor kneeling on the floor, she dipped the towel in the pail and wrung most of it it out, folding it into a rectangle before putting it on Sarada's forehead. She sat in the seiza position while watching her for a few minutes seeing that she was starting to breath peacefully again. Time passed and Sarada still hasn't woken up from her fever Karin wouldn't leave her daughter's side and would wet the towel a few times in the pail before placing it back on her forehead, Karin put her arms on the bed before laying her head on them she looked at Sarada again before slowly closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Sarada slowly opened her eyes and saw her bedroom ceiling and noticed a towel on her forehead, she groaned softly as she tried to move but couldn't because her body was weak and felt like it was on fire. She was successful at slowly moving her head to the side, what caught her attention was her mother sleeping peacefully on the left side of her bed with a pail of water beside her. Sarada opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words came out she softly coughed before trying to speak again and words came out.

"Mama..." Sarada whispered, but she didn't wake up, so she tried again but a little louder. "Mama..."

She saw her mother's eyes softly opened before slowly getting up from the bed. She now saw her mother regain herself then looked at her with relieved and worried eyes.

Karin looked at Sarada, her eyes were half open, cheeks were bright red, and she was panting softly.

"Oh thank goodness your awake." Karin said, using her right hand to rub the top of Sarada's head softly. "Are you feeling a bit better or not?"

"Mama... i'm... thirsty..." Sarada whispered in between pants.

"Hold on, sweetie." Karin said.

Karin took the towel off her forehead and put in the pail then carefully put her left hand on the back of Sarada's head and slowly pushed her up and grabbed the glass of water to her mouth and slowly poured it in her mouth. Sarada was drinking it like she hasn't had any in days. After a seconds she laid Sarada back on the bed and tucked her in and put the wet towel on her forehead again. She looked at the glass saw it was completely empty.

"I'll be right back, Sarada." Karin said. "I'm going to give you some more water."

Karin got up and went to leave out of the with the glass until she turned her head around when she suddenly heard Sarada's voice again.

"Mama.. please..don't leave..." Sarada whispered, sadly.

Karin could see the tears forming in Sarada's eyes as she was frowning.

"Please don't... leave... Mama.." Sarada whispered, sadly.

Karin sighed and smiled at her. "Okay but are you hungry and thirsty again?"

"No..." Sarada whispered.

Karin looked at Sarada's window and saw it was night time then turned back to Sarada. "It's your bedtime Sarada, are you sure you want me to stay here with you?" Karin asked.

"Yes.. Mama.." Sarada whispered, smiling. "You can... sleep with... me.."

"Okay." Karin said.

Karin took the towel off of Sarada's forehead and felt it with her left hand. "At least your fever is going down a little." she put the towel in the pail and wrung it before putting it back on Sarada's forehead.

Karin laid close on the left side of Sarada on the blanket.

"Mama?" Sarada whispered.

"Yes, Sarada." Karin questioned.

"Do you.. think I will.. get better?" Sarada asked.

"Of course you will, sweetie." Karin said, using her right hand to softly pull Sarada's head to her's. "You're a strong child.

Sarada nuzzled into her mother's head. "Thanks.. Mama.. I.. love you.."

"I love you, too Sarada." Karin said, smiling at her daughter.

Few moments later, the 2 fell asleep.

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit, was busy reading a black book that was about the history of the Land of Whirlpools until she felt Sasuke's chakra coming towards the village. It took about almost 20 minutes before one of the shoji doors opened up to reveal Sasuke. Karin looked from what she was to reading to see him. _  
_

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Karin greeted, closing her book, setting it on the coffee table.

"Hello to you, too Karin." Sasuke said, closing the shoji door.

Karin watched as he took his sandals off and pulled off his cloak, sword, and bag then put them on the one of the tables. She and got up and walked towards him, watching curiously.

"Sasuke, I thought you would go to the Hokage Mansion first to turn the data you've collected on your search." Karin said, folding her arms. "Kakashi's probably waiting for any information you can give him."

"I can give him the information later, I have work to do right now." Sasuke said. "I'm tired after collecting intel for months, besides I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Karin asked.

"Do you know where all of Orochimaru's hideouts are?" Sasuke asked.

"I know where all of the old ones but he should have created more by now." Karin said. "But I thought you knew every hideout of his were, after all you did train with him."

"Also have you heard of him making anything specific?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi told me that he sent a guy named Yamato to spy on Orochimaru just in case he returns to his old self." Karin said, straightening her glasses with her left hand. "Even though I haven't seen him years he probably created a few experiments already."

"Thought so." Sasuke said, sighing.

"But why are you suddenly asking questions about him?" Karin questioned.

"Just to be sure." Sasuke said. "Has anything happened when I was gone?"

Karin unfolded her arms. "Nothing except Sarada has gotten a high fever."

"Huh, is she okay?!" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"She's fine her fever ended weeks ago." Karin assured, placing her hands on his chest. "She's strong just like you."

Sasuke suddenly put both of his hands on the sides Karin's face kissed her forehead and placed his forehead on hers, which made her surprised for a moment.

"No.. she gets it from you." Sasuke said. "Has Sarada learned any techniques right now?"

"Not yet she's still little young but she's still learning about her 2 clans though." Karin said. "The only technique Sarada knows is how to sense."

"Just like her mother, a natural born sensory." Sasuke said.

After they stayed like that for a few moments, Karin pulled back a little, suddenly sensing small chakra coming at the corner where the stairs are located at. She turned her head in the location.

"Karin, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Look." Karin said.

Karin saw a small black hair and eyes in from the corner, the head poked in to the living room then retreated back then once again came out only to retreat once again.

"Sarada you can come out." Karin said.

Upon hearing her mother calling for her, Sarada immediately entered the living room and stood by the entrance. She stared down at the floor nervous and sad as she twiddle her 2 index fingers, not saying anything as though hesitating.

Karin looked at Sasuke then back at her, she knew Sarada wanted to be with her father but couldn't because he was on his mission and even when he was here he barely can because he was really busy with work. This made Sarada shy and hesitant in approaching him.

"Sarada, come over here please." Karin said gently, kneeling down.

Sarada ran over to and into her mother's arms. Karin stood up on her feet again, hugging her daughter lovingly. Sarada buried her face into her mother's neck returning the hug. Sarada felt a hand in her hair.

"There's no reason to be shy, Sarada." Karin said. "Do you want play with me and your father?"

Sarada pulled back a little and now looked at her mother with curious eyes then turned to her father, who nodded. "Yes." Sarada said, smiling.

Suddenly the house phone on the wall rang, making the family looked at it.

"I'll get it." Karin said, handing Sarada to Sasuke.

Karin walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Karin." a voice said.

"Oniisan?" Karin said. "What is it?"

"I need to speak with you." Naruto said. "Can you come over to my house?"

"I guess, but what's wrong?" Karin asked.

"I'll explain it to when you get here." Naruto said.

"Okay." Karin said.

The siblings said goodbye before they hung up. Karin turned back to the living room to see Sasuke and Sarada staring at her.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Sarada asked, worried in her voice.

Karin sighed walking towards them. " Your Uncle Naruto wants to speak to me about something important at his house and your Auntie's house." Karin explained.

"Did he say anything specific?" Sasuke asked her.

"No, but I'll tell you about it when I come back." Karin said.

"Mama please don't leave. You said that you and Papa are gonna play with me." Sarada said, sadly.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Karin said, putting an arm around Sasuke and Sarada. "I'll be back soon."

"You promise." Sarada said.

"I promise." Karin assured.

Karin pulled back and walked to the shoji doors putting her sandals on, saying goodbye before sliding it open walking out outside. She walked out of the Uchiha compound and into the crowd of people. As she walked through the crowd of people she began to wonder what Naruto thought was so important for her to come to his house."

 _"I guess it's something about his missions Kakashi has been giving him?"_ Karin thought. _"Or maybe it's something he's done right now?"_

Karin came out of her thoughts to see Naruto and Hinata's house coming into her view. She made it there and walked up the path then to the door knocking on it. She waited for a moment until she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened up to reveal a smiling Hinata, wearing a cream colored dress that reached her knees and her hair has grown to a lower back length again and was in a ponytail.

"Hello, Oneesan." Hinata greeted.

"Hello to you too, Hinata." Karin greeted back smiling. "I see it's still growing." she looked down at Hinata's stomach.

"Yes, it's going to be really healthy and strong." Hinata said looking down at her stomach, rubbing it with her right hand.

Hinata was 6 months pregnant with her and Naruto's second child. Everyone especially Naruto became excited to find out that she was. Boruto couldn't wait to have a baby brother or a baby sister because he wanted play with it and hold it. Hinata would tell her that Naruto wants her to do light work and not strain herself. Hinata said it was sweet of him to care while Karin thought it sometimes reminded her when she was pregnant with Sarada and Sasuke hardly let her work and do anything without him being there.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Karin asked, looking up at Hinata again.

"I'm not sure but we'll know when it's born." Hinata said to her.

"So, where's Naruto?" Karin asked. "He told to me to come over here to tell me something important."

"He's in his study room, you can go there while I make some tea for us." Hinata said, moving out of the way to let her in.

"Um, Okay." Karin said, stepped inside.

Then Hinata closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. Karin walked down the halls until she stopped at Boruto's room, she looked inside to see Boruto, wearing a white shirt with black linings on it and black pants, playing with blue toy shurikens. There were a few blocks, toy shuriken, and stuffed animals around him.

"Hi Boruto." Karin said.

Boruto turned around to see and smiled at her.

"Auntie Karin!" Boruto said excitedly, dropping the toy shuriken and running over to her.

"It's been a while Boruto." Karin said, crouching down to Boruto's level. "How have you been?"

"Great." Boruto said hugging her the pulled back a little to look up at her. "Are you going to play with me?"

"I'm afraid not, I have to go back home when I'm done speaking to your father." Karin said.

"Aww." Boruto said sadly, looking down.

"Maybe next time, okay." Karin said, rubbing the top of his head with her left hand.

"Okay." Boruto said looking at her, cheering up a little.

Karin got up and said goodbye to Boruto who went back to playing with toys. She continued to walk down the halls until she reached a dark brown that was closed. She knocked on the until she heard a voice.

"Come in." Naruto replied.

Karin opened the door and walked in to see Naruto sitting at his desk.

"Glad you came." Naruto said, smiling.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about Oniisan?" Karin asked, closing the door behind her.

"It's a few things I've found on one of my missions." Naruto said, getting up and walking over to the closet. "It was similar to the mission you, me, and Sasuke been on years ago."

Karin started to remember it like it was yesterday. "How do you know it was similar to that day?" she asked, walking a little closer to the desk.

Naruto opened up the closet. "Because there was another cave that had the Uchiha crest all over in the inside of it and had clothes similar to the ones Sasuke had found and in the cave."

"What exactly did you find other than that?" Karin asked.

Naruto pulled out a medium sized wooden brown box and closed the closet door before walking back to his desk, placing the box on it.

"I have found many weapons in it." Naruto said, looking at her.

"What kind of missions did Kakashi assigned you?" Karin asked. "I thought Sasuke was given these kinds of missions."

"Well.. I sorta went on a mission of my own when I completed the mission I was assigned." Naruto said nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"What weapons did you find?" Karin asked, looking at the box.

Naruto open the box pulled out a large shuriken that was attached to a chain.

"You've really found that?" Karin asked, astonished.

"There's also more." Naruto said, setting the weapon on his desk.

Karin walked closer to the desk to get a better look inside of it. She saw a many other weapons, one was similar to head of the flying thunder god kunai except it was thinner and a big round hole at the bottom for the wielder to use it, and a ton of scalplels.

 _"However these people are they must be very skilled in the medical field?"_ Karin thought, picking up one of them. _"Maybe even more skilled than me?"_

Over the years Karin has been living in Konoha she has received more training in being a very skilled medical-nin from Tsunade, who was surprised that she was a full blooder from the Uzumaki clan just like her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. She passed successfully and it only her the fraction of time it takes people in training.

"You know that Sasuke is going to get angry and annoyed that your doing his job, right?" Karin questioned, looking at him.

"That's nothing new." Naruto said, laughing a little. "He'll understand."

"Okay." Karin said, putting the scalpel back in the box. "Are you going to let Kakashi see these weapons?"

"Soon, but I also want to tell you something else." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

* * *

The sun was setting as Karin was walking back from Naruto and Hinata's house to go back to hero's.

 _"I can't believe I stayed that long?"_ Karin thought. _"Sasuke's probably went back to his work by now and Sarada possibly went to play in her room."_

As she made it to the Uchiha compound she began to wonder about something. _"Is the new threats going to attack in the future or sooner than expected?"_ she finally made it to the main shoji doors of her house.

Karin slid one of them open and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"I'm home!" Karin said, taking off her sandals then walked in further.

She looked down to see Sasuke's cloak, bag, and also his gloves were still on one of the tables.

Karin was instantly confused at what she sensed upstairs, Sasuke and Sarada's chakras were near each other instead of apart. Usually at this time Sasuke would do his paper work.

 _"What's going on up there?"_ Karin thought to herself.

She started to walk upstairs and though the hallways to Sarada's room. When she made it she saw a sight she hasn't seen in quite a while, Sasuke was reading to Sarada in a reddish-brown chair. Sarada was in her father's lap while snuggled in his chest. Sarada was smiling warmly at the book.

Karin knocked on the door with her right hand. "I'm home." she said smiling.

"Mama!" Sarada said, getting up from her father's lap and rrunning over to mother.

Karin dropped to her knees and hugged Sarada then pulled away a little looking down at her. "Sorry I'm late."

'It's okay, Mama." Sarada said. "Uncle Naruto had to speak to you, now we can play together."

Karin looked over at Sasuke, who was placing the book on the table and walked over to them.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Karin asked her daughter.

* * *

Karin finished putting her daughter to sleep and closed the door before walked to her and Sasuke's room. She opened the door to see Sasuke sitting at the end of their bed, crossing his arms.

"What did Naruto wanted to talk to you about?" Sasuke asked, looking at her.

Karin sighed, walking in and closing the door and locking it. "He talked about the mission we went on a few years ago and his secret mission."

"Secret mission?" Sasuke questioned, unfolding his arms.

"After Oniisan was done with the mission he was assigned he would collect data on the threads just like you." Karin said, standing in front of him.

"He did what?" Sasuke asked getting angry. "That Usuratonkachi."

"Both me and Oniisan knew what your reaction was going to be." Karin said, putting her left arm on her hip. "You can talk to him tomorrow about it before you do something you might regret."

Sasuke sighed, looking down and closing eyes. "You haven't known him like years like I have and you don't get annoyed with him."

Karin put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Reminds you of a lot of things when you 2 were younger, he told me many memories."

"What specifically did he tell you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her.

"Well.. he didn't want to tell me this at first." Karin said nervously. "But said you and him shared 2 kisses; one in the ninja academy when the behind him pushed Oniisan into you and one of your missions trying to get your arms unstuck from each other."

Sasuke blushed and looked away. Karin laughed to herself at the display.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, sweetie." she said, hugging him. "I know it was an accident and lots of things happen to us."

"To be honest, I don't think he was my first kiss." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Karin said, confused

"You are my true first kiss." Sasuke said, looking at her. "And your the person I want to kiss from now."

Karin was happy he said that to her. "I'm glad you've said." she said, putting her hands on the sides of his face. "Because I missed doing that for months." she got up on the bed and sat in between his legs.

 **Lemon**

Karin leaned in and softly placed her lips on Sasuke's, closed her eyes. Sasuke wasn't even surprised at this instead he closed his eyes and kissed her back, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Karin started moaning into the kiss and moved her hands to his hair, playing in it. Sasuke slid his tongue to her bottom lip asking for permission enter which she immediately gave him. He wrapped his arms around her waist moaning. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they moaned.

As they continued their heat make session, Karin leaned forward causing Sasuke to fall backwards. They both moved to the center of the bed. Karin broke the kiss panting and was now on top of her husband she sat up straight so she was sitting correctly, she looked at his face, who was panting a little. She went to his neck and started sucking on the right side of it causing Sasuke to moan even louder, she pulled to see she left a light purple bruise on it, she kissed down his neck until she reached the collar of his shirt. She pulled back and used her hands to slowly unbutton his vest then his shirt. Karin opened his shirt up to chest, she started to marvel at his abs and muscles.

Before she could do anything else, she suddenly found herself beneath Sasuke and smiled as her little tease worked. Sasuke didn't waste anytime to devour Karin's lips, his hands touching every part on her upper body. Karin opened her mouth to give him entrance again while her hands roamed his chest again, feeling his biceps sometimes. She pulled his vest and shirt off tossed them aside. As his shirt was off, Karin wasted no time again to switch positions and planted open mouth kisses on his neck. Her hands went to his chest again, caressing his soft skin. Her lips went down to his chest and stopped at his pecks, she started to lick and suck the left one. Sasuke gripped her waist as a moan escaped his mouth. She switched to the other one while her right hand went down to his pants and unbuttoning and pulling them off slowly then kissed her way down his chest. She completely took off his pants and threw them on the floor.

Sasuke was now only in his boxer panting, lying on his back with his eyes half opened looking helpless, which Karin liked, making her feel stronger than him. She crawled up his body now in between his legs, trailing her hands to his lower legs to his hips feeling Sasuke shiver at her touch. Sasuke was restraining himself. Karin slipped her right hand into his boxer looking at him, who was still restraining, then she pulled them off and tossed it aside. She looked at cock and became astonished.

 _"It really has grown over the years."_ Karin thought.

Karin grabbed on to his cock making Sasuke hiss. She moved her face closer to it, then licked it lightly his tip, making Sasuke move. But Karin held his hips in place as she lightly licked the tip again.

"Karin." Sasuke moaned, hands clutching the sheets.

She started to suck his cock deeper. He was now panting he grabbed her hair with both hands. Karin released him and started lick it again, she tasted his seeds as it started to come out of the tip. She sucked him again as Sasuke panting rapidly, causing him to clutch her hair more. He was feeling great as his wife was pleasuring him.

"K-karin." Sasuke moaned her name louder.

Karin moaned as Sasuke pulled on her hair some more. Sasuke suddenly felt that he was about to cum, he couldn't take it anymore as moaned even louder.

"Karin!" Sasuke moaned as he came in her mouth.

Karin drank his seeds then licked his hard cock a little before moving her head away from it. Karin was suddenly on her back and Sasuke on top off her, with a look in his eyes.

"Karin, you shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said, smirking.

The way he said it made her moan.

"Sasuk-" Karin was cut off as his lips were on her's.

Sasuke kissed her agressively forcing his tongue into her mouth, tasting both him and her. His hands eagerly glided around her body, squeezing her breasts through her shirt. Karin moaned into the kiss, putting her hand into his hair, pulling him towards her. Sasuke shredded her shirt and bra then pushed the fabric aside as he didn't want to break the kiss. Karin gasped and broke the kiss as she felt Sasuke's hands fondling her breasts. Sasuke's mouth kissed down to her neck leaving wet kisses. As he made it to her chest, he sucked on her left nipples while he rubbed the other one with his right hand. Karin arched her back at his actions.

Her body shivered in pleasure at his actions. Sasuke loved how she was cried helplessly under his body. He switched to the other nipple and fondling the other other now with his left hand. He moved his right hand going into her pants, sliding into her panties and cupped her wet womanhood, earning a moan from her. Sasuke smirked at the effect he has on her. Karin whimpered and moaned uncontrollably as he put 2 fingers inside her. He released her nipple and nipped at it.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly.

Sasuke's lips moved down her body, kissing her skin. He stopped when he reached her waist, pulling off her pants and panties. He lightly nipped the back of her right leg, making her jump in surprise. He kissed her thigh before bit her taking some of her energy, this made her feel pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly again.

Sasuke released her thigh, pulling back and admiring the new bite mark he gave her. Karin was breathing heavily, her chest was going up and down.

 _"Sasuke.. really has.. gotten good.. at this.." Karin thought, panting._

"We're not done yet, Karin." Sasuke said, seductively.

"Sasu.. ke" Karin said, weakly.

Sasuke plunged his tongue into her wet pussy.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly, grabbing his hair.

He licked deeper into her depths while holding down her legs to keep her in place. Karin arched her back as she pulled his hair tighter. Sasuke was licking her entrance furiously as Karin bucked and thrashed under him.

"Sasuke." Karin moaned, pushing his face deeper into her pussy. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke began to moan to Karin's actions towards him. Their ecstasy was too overpowering. Karin moaned loudly again as she orgasmed. Sasuke pulled back tasting her sweet fluids not leaving a single drop. Karin was still panting and shaking from the ordeal. Sasuke crawled back up to Karin and kissed her passionately on the lips, pulling her legs apart then settling in between her. He positioned the tip of his cock at her pussy then looked at her. Karin put each of her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into another heated kiss signaling him to continue. He pushed his cock into her, mostly inside of her. Karin moaned loudly again as he entered her giving her pleasure. He pulled away from their heated kiss looking at her for a second before giving her a little kiss on the lips then pulled away again.

"Are you alright?" he panted.

"Yes, you can continue." she said.

Sasuke pushed deep into her then pulled out of her before pushing back into her. Karin wrapped her legs around his waist as Sasuke gripped her hips and thrusted deeper into her. Karin moaned and pushed her hips up to meet with his. He felt her walls tightened against his cock.

"Uhhh, Karin!" Sasuke moaned. "You're so tight.

"Harder!" Karin panted. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke pumped into her harder and faster while he continued their heated kiss. They were moaned heavily in the their kiss as they were making love. Sasuke ramped himself harder and harder into her. She felt she was nearing her orgasm.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly again, gripping his hair.

Sasuke released his seeds into her then Karin came seconds later, screaming loudly. They both started panting as Sasuke collapsed on top of her, his head in between her breasts. Karin had her left hand still on his head while her other hand was on his neck. The 2 shared a quick before Sasuke slowly removed his manhood from her womanhood. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist then nuzzled into her. Karin giggled before before she lovingly kissed his forehead like he always does to her.

"I love you, Karin." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Karin whispered back.

 **Lemon ends.**

Sasuke turned his head to the side listening to his wife's heartbeats. Karin was rubbing his hair as she looked out the window, looking up at the full moon until she felt Sasuke slowly breathing on her skin. She looked down to see Sasuke silently sleeping. She smiled at this before she slowly fell asleep with him.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Please review.

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a white bandanna and apron, was cleaning the living room, with a vacuum cleaner, until she sensed Sarada coming down the stairs. She turned it off and looked around to see Sarada looking at her. Sarada was now 5 years old and still wearing her usual outfit.

"Mama, can you please play with me?" Sarada asked.

"Not yet sweetie." Karin said. "I'm still cleaning."

"Aww." Sarada whined sadly. "When are you going to be done?"

"I'll be done in a little while, so please be patient." Karin said to her.

"Okay." Sarada said, slowly went out of the living room then upstairs.

Karin went back to sweeping. _"I really need to train and tell her more things now."_

Ever since Sarada learned how to read and write, she had been wanting to know more about her 2 clans and to learn more about jutsus and more. Karin was proud of Sarada to learn lots of things in a short amount of time.

As Karin finished cleaning the floor she put the vacuum in the closet before she started dusting one of the book shelves with a feather duster as she was dusting she noticed a brown photo frame that she, Sasuke, and Sarada on it. She picked it up from the top shelf and stared at it carefully before smiling. In the picture, Sasuke was standing in his usual outfit with his cloak, Karin was in casual outfit sitting on a stool, and Sarada was sitting on her mother's lap, they were all smiling.

 _"I wish we can more pictures like this one soon."_ Karin thought.

It took 5 minutes to dust all the book shelves. Karin put the duster back in the closet she took off her apron and bandanna, putting them in a nearby hamper. She walked into the kitchen over to the sink to wash her hands. As she was done washing her hands she dried her hands on a clean towel near the sink.

 _"I think it's time for Sarada to learn more jutsus."_ Karin thought.

Karin walked back into the living room and grabbed a small brown pouch on of the couches with her right hand.

"Sarada!" Karin yelled out.

A few moments later, Sarada came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"What is it, Mama?" Sarada asked, curiously. "Is it time to play now?"

"Yes and I think it's time for you to start learning jutsus." Karin said to her.

"Really?!" Sarada said, getting excited.

"Of course, your going to be learning one of my abilities today, you only know one ability and that's sensing." Karin said smiling at her then walking over to the shoji doors putting on her sandals. "We're going outside in the backyard so go put on your sandals, okay." turning back to her.

"Okay!" Sarada said, excitedly.

Sarada raced to the shoji doors and put on her sandals. Karin opened up the shoji doors walked out with Sarada behind her then slid the door close. They walked over to the stumps and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"I'm going to teach how to throw shuriken at the target on the stumps" Karin said, looking down at her.

"Shuriken?" Sarada asked, confused.

Karin pulled out 2 shurikens from the pouch and held them in the air with her right hand. "Yes, shuriken." she said. Then she threw them at the middle stump, one landed at the center while the other one landed near it at the top.

"Wow." Sarada said, astonished.

Sarada looked at the stump her mother threw the shurikens. _"Mama is so amazing."_ she thought.

Karin grabbed another shuriken out of the pouch and handed it to Sarada. "Here sweetie, it's your turn."

Sarada carefully grabbed the shuriken from her mother's hand with her left hand and focused on the first stump. Sarada aimed for the center of the target, and threw directly at it. She expected it to hit the center but instead it didn't land on the target, it landed above the target. Sarada sadly looked down at the grass. Karin kneeled down and put her right hand on Sarada's left shoulder. Sarada looked at her mother with sad eyes.

"That was kinda good." Karin said.

"But I didn't hit the target." Sarada said, sadly. "I'll never become great as you and Papa."

Karin pulled Sarada into a hug and pulled back. "Don't say that this is your first try, some people don't get it on their first time. If you keep practicing you'll get it right."

"You think so?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, you just need someone to teach you, that's why I'm here." Karin said, standing up. "Here let me show you."

Karin took another shuriken from the pouch and stared at the right stump. "You already focused on the target but you also have to relax and throw it with force when you do it." Karin threw the shuriken and it landed at the center.

"Now you can do what I just showed you." Karin said, getting another one from the pouch and handed it to Sarada.

Sarada took the shuriken from her mother again and focused on the left target. _"Do what Mama just said."_ Sarada threw the kunai and it hit the center. Sarada smiled at what she just did.

"I did it, Mama!" Sarada yelled, turning to her.

Karin kneeled at her height and put her hands on her shoulders."I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada said. "Um, can I train more with the shurikens?"

"Of course you can." Karin said, giving her the pouch. "Just be careful with these, they can hurt you."

"I will." Sarada said, taking it from her.

* * *

As Karin was reading a yellow book on the couch she sensed Sarada slowly coming into the room. She turned around to see Sarada at the living room door way staring at her left hand and was squinting at it a little.

"Sarada." Karin called out.

Sarada looked up from her arm and stared at her mother.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked, putting down her book beside her.

Sarada squinted her her eyes at her mother. "Everything is blurry now."

"Can you still see me clearly?" Karin asked.

"No." Sarada said.

Karin stood up from the couch and walked over to Sarada. _"No, please it can't be."_ she stopped in front of Sarada and kneeled in front of her.

"Sarada, how many fingers am I holding up?" Karin asked, holding up 4 fingers.

Sarada squinted really hard but still couldn't see them. "I don't know Mama."

"Okay, try these on." Karin said, taking off her glasses and carefully putting them on Sarada's face.

Sarada blinked a couple of times before she looked around the living room staring at everything in it.

"Can you see clearly now?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Sarada said, looking at her hands.

"When did your vision started getting blurry?" Karin asked.

"Um, yesterday night." Sarada said.

"I see." Karin said.

Karin hid her sadness from her daughter, she now has her bad eyesight. Karin gritted her teeth together, Sara's noticed this.

"Huh?" Sarada asked confused.

"Well, I will be right back, Sarada." Karin said smiling, getting up. "I have to do something right now."

Karin carefully walked out of the living room, since she didn't have her glasses on her, and into the kitchen going over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. Not noticing that Sarada had followed her and was now watching her, worriedly.

 _"Why?!"_ Karin thought, putting her right hand over her face. _"Why did this have to happen to her?"_ she gritted her teeth again. _"Now she will never forgive me for this."_ Karin was trying so hard not to cry, but a few tears came out of her eyes.

"Mama?" a worried voice called out.

Karin wiped her tears away before turning to Sarada, who had a sad and worried look on her face, her hands were together near her chest.

"Yes, sweetie." Karin said smiling, hiding her sadness.

"Why are you crying?" Sarada asked, walking up a little to her.

"But I wasn't crying." Karin lied.

Sarada stared more sadly at her mother, Karin frowned then sighed.

"It's because I'm sad." Karin said, then turned around not looking at Sarada. "You use to have your father's good eyesight.. but now you have my terrible eyesight.." Karin's eyes started to water again. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I understand if you hate me for passing this on to you.." Karin put her hands over her face.

A few seconds later Karin sensed Sarada was now in front of her.

"Mama.. I'm not ashamed of wearing glasses now." Sarada said.

"Huh?" Karin slowly removed her hands from her face to see Sarada smiling tearfully at her. "Your not?"

"No." Sarada said, walking closer and hugged her mother. "I think it's really cool to have glasses, I get to be more like you."

Karin was stunned at what her daughter said. "You mean that?"

"Yes." Sarada said, pulling back to look at her mother's face. "I will always love Mama, no matter what." Sarada slowly took off the glasses and put them back on her mother's face.

Karin felt more tears running down her face then she pulled Sarada into another hug, burying her face into her hair. "I will always love you, too sweetie." she said, smiling.

* * *

Karin, in her usual outfit and her sandals on the left side of her, was sitting edge of the wooden pier where the Uchiha compound lake was. This was the area that Uchiha members trained to learn the Fire Ball Jutsu but now Karin comes hear time to time to clear her head. She staring up at the clear blue sky thinking about what happened a few weeks ago. Sasuke was doing his paper work in their house, while Karin took Sarada over to her Oniisan and Hinata's house to visit them and play with Boruto and their new baby daughter, Himawari.

 _"I wonder what Sasuke thinks of this, he didn't say a word when he first arrived home and saw Sarada with her new glasses?"_ Karin thought. _"Maybe he doesn't like Sarada wearing them and could do something?"_ Karin then looked down at the lake to see her reflection. _"From what I've seen of the only picture I have of my father when I was just a baby, he wore glasses too."_

Karin sensed someone coming to her location and now heard footsteps on pier, knowing who it was.

"What is it?" Karin said, still looking down at lake.

"Nothing.. you seem to be thinking a lot lately." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, in usual outfit, was staring at Karin, watching her red hair blowing in the wind.

"Well, you didn't say a word to me and Sarada when you walked in." Karin said, turning slightly towards the right to look at him then turned back to look at lake.

Sasuke walked to the end of the wooden pier, took his sandals off and sat on the right side of his wife, putting their sandals behind them.

"Sorry that I did that my tomato, it's really sad that Sarada lost her clear vision." Sasuke said.

Karin sighed looking down, closing her eyes. _"So you're gonna blame me for this."_ she thought.

"But I am happy that she wears glasses now." Sasuke said.

Karin opened her eyes and looked at him, who was smiling.

"What?" Karin asked, confused.

"I said I'm happy that Sarada wears glasses now." Sasuke said, smiling at her .

"But.. why?" Karin asked.

"Because she's starting to look more like you." Sasuke said, putting his left hand on her left shoulder. "The woman I love, when I saw her wearing them, she starts looking more like you everyday."

Karin smirked, turning forward closing her eyes. "Well I don't have black hair nor black eyes and she has your personality Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled Karin closer to him and hugged her. Karin looked at Sasuke curiously as he smiled warmly at her. Some of Sasuke's cloak was covering her as she put her right hand on his chest.

"I don't see it that way." Sasuke said, moving his face closer to her's. "She has your smile, your cautious nature, and your beauty."

Karin blush at what Sasuke just said and tried to look away only for Sasuke to give her chin with his right hand and turned her to meet his face again. She saw his eyes and couldn't resist getting lost into them.

"You don't have to hide your blush from me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke leaned forward again and kissed her on the forehead, making Karin blush the color of her hair. He then pulled away and smirked at her expression.

"I see you haven't gotten use to my affection yet?" Sasuke teased.

"Th-that's not true!" Karin stuttered. "You just said those words."

Sasuke softly rubbed her back before pulling her in some more. "Okay then."

Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her blush lessening, she snuggled her head in his chest. _"I've missed this."_

Sasuke pulled back a little to look at Karin's face. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"But don't you still have to do your paperwork?" Karin questioned. "Your still busy from all of it your getting from Kakashi."

"I know but I'm taking a break to spend time with you." Sasuke said, nuzzling his head at the top of her's.

Sasuke and Karin slowly got up and put on their sandals before walking from the pier hand in hand. As they decided to walk in the forest the sun was shining brightly on the trees and bushes as they passed by. Karin looked around in the area, it's been a while since she and Sasuke has done anything like this.

 _"This scene is so beautiful."_ Karin thought.

As they continued walking they made it to a clear area that formed a large circle, some of the trees had targets on them, and a large boulder in the middle of it. Karin stared closely at the area, thinking who trained here. She turned her head to look at Sasuke and saw he was looking at the training ground too.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said smiling, letting go of her right hand before walking to the boulder.

Karin watched Sasuke put his left hand on it, looking around the area then turn to looked at her again.

"Me and my older brother, Itachi used to train here when we were kids." Sasuke said.

Karin gasped at what he said. _"No wonder he's like this."_

"How did he train you?" Karin asked.

"Well, he barely did." Sasuke said, turning forward. "He was mostly busy with missions."

"So what kinds of techniques did he teach you?" Karin asked, looking up at one of the targets in the trees.

"He taught me how to hit the targets upside down and the blind spot behind the boulder." Sasuke said.

Karin stepped a little closer to see and found a target on the ground. "Interesting, can you demonstrate this move?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Okay." Sasuke said, getting some kunais from underneath his cloak. Sasuke walked over to Karin and took off his cloak. "Can you hold this?" he said, handing it to her.

"Sure." Karin said then grabbed it, holding onto it.

Karin watched Sasuke walk away and jumped on top of the boulder and into the air then turned upside down, holding the kunais near him. She was amazed at how Sasuke swiftly threw the kunais at the targets and became more impressed when used 2 kunais to hit the blindspot behind the boulder. She looked astonished as he landed on the ground perfectly.

"Amazing." Karin said, astounded.

Sasuke got up from the ground and turned to Karin, staring at her with the sharingan.

"What did you think?" Sasuke asked, turning his sharingan back to charcoal black.

"Not bad." Karin said, folding her arms. "But how long have you been practicing this technique?"

"Since I was 8 years old but I wasn't able to get all the targets like my older brother so it took me until I was 15 years old." Sasuke said.

"I see." Karin said, looking down at the ground.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Sasuke asked, walking over to her.

Karin looked at him, unfolding her arms. "No, I'm tired." she said, placing her right hand on her chest.

Sasuke stopped in of Karin and looked at chest, seeing how one of her hands was clutching it. _"You're still hesitating for that time?"_

"Are you remembering that day?" Sasuke asked.

Karin was about to say something until she saw that look in his eye, she turned her head down avoiding eye contact with him. Sasuke placed his left hand on her right shoulder while his other hand gently grabbed her chin to turn her head back towards his direction.

"You know that I will never stab you again." Sasuke said.

"I know but-" Karin said looking at him but turned her eyes away from his gaze.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug and buried his head at the top of her head, making Karin's eyes widened. "I promised you long ago that I would never hurt you like that ever again." he kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

"Why do you want to spar with me anyway?" Karin questioned. "You can just fight with Naruto after all he's the only person that rivals you in strength."

"I think your really strong." Sasuke said.

Karin pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Well, I guess one spar match wouldn't hurt." she said, putting his cloak back on his neck.

* * *

Sasuke and Karin were now in a clear grass area that are surrounded by trees a yards away, facing each other as they stood a few feet from one another, their hair flowing in the wind as they stared at each other not breaking eye contact.

They stood like that for a moment until a green leaf fell on the ground, Sasuke ran towards Karin quickly then disappeared making her surprised for a moments but quickly focused when she sensed that he was behind her. Karin turned her head around to see Sasuke in the air about to pull out his sword under his cloak with his left hand, she reached behind her to pull out a kunai from her small pouch attached to her shorts with her right hand. She quickly turned around and clashed her kunai with his sword. When Sasuke was now on the ground, Karin pushed him back and was about to use her left hand to punch him until she suddenly became confused when saw him smirking at her, she immediately jumped a few feet away from him.

 _"What is he planning?"_ Karin thought, looking at Sasuke carefully. _"But whatever he's up to it's not going to work."_

Karin put her right hand behind her back and reached into her pouch, she pulled out 3 shurikens then threw them at Sasuke, who immediately struck them to the ground with his sword. She watched as he now had the sharingan and put his sword away and started to make hand signs.

 _"Not that move!"_ Karin thought.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, holding up his left index and middle finger.

Karin jumped up high in the air to avoid it. While she was still in the air, Karin saw it land near the trees then turned down at Sasuke. _"You want to play like that, fine!"_ she landed on the ground. "You did that purpose, are you trying to kill me?!" Karin yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, smirking.

Karin ran at him and aimed to punch his stomach with her left hand but Sasuke caught it with his right hand then she used her right hand to punch his face only to be grabbed by his left hand.

"Do you give up?" Sasuke said.

Karin pulled away and pushed Sasuke away before she raised her left hand making it into a fist then used Cherry Blossom Impact on the ground, scattering the ground around her like flower petals. She saw Sasuke jumped away backwards from her.

"I've see you've gotten better with that technique." Sasuke complimented.

"Thanks." Karin said, now standing up straight.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "How about we use our strongest techniques now?" Sasuke opened his eyes and he now had his mangekyou sharingan.

"What are you up to?" Karin said cautiously.

"How about we use our most powerful attacks on each other." Sasuke said.

"I don't know about that, Sasuke?" Karin questioned. "We could destroy the area."

"Don't worry, we'll use them one step at a time." Sasuke said. "And also I won't use the complete one."

"What do you mean by that?" Karin questioned, suspiciously.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he slowly activated his susano'o ribcage.

 _"So that's what he was talking about."_ Karin thought, looking at the rings of bones around Sasuke. _"Well in that case, I'll use this."_ Karin closed her eyes and focused enough chakra. _"It's been a long time since I've used this but I think I'll use it_ _later."_ She opened her eyes and stared at her left hand carefully then made it into a fist. _"But I will use this one I just hope it works."_

Karin ran at him again and this time aimed for Sasuke's upper chest with her left fist then hit the area hoping to crack it. Her face now had a shock expression on it, the bones didn't even crack not even a little. _"But.. that's impossible.. it should have.."_ She looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her once more, she tried to back up until she felt his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him.

Karin sighed. _"Guess I have no choice."_ she closed her eyes and activated one adamantine attacking chain from her stomach hitting 2 of Sasuke's susano'o's middle ribcage sending him far back away from her into the trees. The spiked chain fell to the ground a feet away from her as she stood up, after the Fourth Great Ninja War ended and before Sarada was even created, Karin would frequently practice with her Adamantine Attacking Chains to get use to them.

Karin waited for the dust to clear up, moments later she sees Sasuke slowly getting up and walking from the trees to the clear area. She looked closely and saw a crack on 2 of the susano'o's middle ribcage then up at Sasuke's face to see he was smirking more at her.

"You really have gotten stronger." Sasuke said. "But.. are you strong enough to fight this?"

Karin sensed Sasuke's chakra changed and saw his susano'o transforming into the top half of the skeleton and skin, then armoured itself, the shield and bow appeared in it's hands. She swung her chain over at him and was about to hit him until his susano'o shield block her attack.

 _"Okay, that didn't work."_ Karin thought, pulling the chain's slowly back into her body. _"Then how about this?"_ she now activated 5 of her Adamantine Attacking Chains from her back.

She lunged 4 chains at Sasuke's susano'o, wrapping them around the arms of it so it couldn't use his bow and shield. She saw the susano'o struggling to break free from her chains but no luck.

"It's useless to resist, my chains can bind you and your susano'o in place and easily cancel out your chakra on contact." Karin said smirking, raising her fifth chain in the air. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"No." Sasuke said, calmly.

Karin suddenly stopped smirking now making a confused face. _"Something isn't right here, he's acting so calm even though I binded his susano'o from attacking. Should I attack him?"_ Karin thought, fixing her glasses.

"Aren't you going to come at me now?" Sasuke asked.

 _"He's just toying with me now."_ Karin thought. _"But if I don't attack he'll definitely find a way out of my chains and attack me."_

Karin lunged her fifth chain at him, it was about to attack until the susano'o's left arm vanished it's shield and broke free of 4 her chains to grab on to the fifth one. She gasped in shock at what happened.

 _"How did he? When did he?"_ Karin thought. _"That's impossible he shouldn't have broken out of my chains like that, they bind strong chakras."_ Suddenly she saw Sasuke smirking at her again.

"Have you figured it out?" Sasuke asked, walking a little closer.

Karin sensed Sasuke's chakra increasing again. _"I know he's strong but he wasn't suppose to-"_ she thought. _"He's stronger than me that has to be why he broke out of my chains grasps."_

She looked at Sasuke's susano'o to see that it was replacing it's sword and summoned it's bow and arrow. She started to back up and even thought she isn't showing any signs of that she was afraid she really was.

"Y-your seriously not going to fire that arrow at me are you?" Karin said slightly angry at him, backing up a little.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead his susano'o was preparing to fire the arrow. Karin was sensing Sasuke's chakra again. _"It isn't dark and evil like years ago, in fact it's warm and inviting when I met him again after the chunin exams. So why is his doing this?"_ she closed her eyes to think of something.

Sasuke fired the arrow straight at Karin, when it was almost towards her, she opened her eyes and activated more chains to make the Adamantine Sealing Chains to create a small barrier to protect herself. The arrow struck her barrier but did no smirked at her husband, seeing that he failed to attack her. Karin stopped smirking and now made a blank face. Karin fell to the ground on her hands and knees panting looking down at the ground, her barrier vanished as her chains slowly went back into her body.

 _"Oh on, I used up too much of my chakra in the battle."_ Karin thought. _"Even after my training over the years, I still get extremely weak."  
_

Karin looked up and sensed Sasuke's chakra decrease to the susano'o's ribcage and started to walk towards her. She slowly got up and slowly ran into the forest behind her.

 _"I don't know what he's planning but I'm not staying to find out."_ Karin thought.

Karin kept running as she looked around for a place to hide.

"Karin wait!" she heard Sasuke shout from behind.

She turned around to see Sasuke in the distance running after her. She turned back around then started running to the right she was about to run a little faster until she grunted in pain, gritting her teeth. She fell to the ground as she started panting again, still weak from the battle she and Sasuke had a few minutes ago. She saw a tree 3 feet near her and crawled over to it before Sasuke came, when she made there she slowly sat on near the tree her back against it. She waited for a few seconds and sensed Sasuke a few feet away from her, she looked forward to see his susano'o ribcage disappeared and was looking around for her.

"Karin, please come out!" Sasuke said.

But Karin didn't responded instead she lowered her head a little to avoid being seen by him. She waited for a few moments until she sensed that he was heading away from her location, she waited a couple of seconds to be sure that he was gone. As she was sure, she raised her head and closed her eyes, sighing in relief.

 _"What's gotten into him?"_ Karin thought.

After a few minutes she suddenly sensed Sasuke coming into her location again and looked around then finally he spotted her.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Sasuke said, walking towards her.

Karin felt her anger rise every time he took a step towards her.

"I'm so glad your safe." Sasuke said, kneeling beside her now.

Karin suddenly grabbed the collar of Sasuke's cloak with her right hand and pulled him close to her face. "How dare you aim that arrow at me, it could have killed me!" she yelled angrily, glaring at him.

"Sorry I did that it's just.. I wanted to see how stronger you've gotten over the years." Sasuke said, calmly to her.

"By trying that move!" Karin said, tightening her grip.

"I was right, you are really strong." Sasuke said. "You've made cracks in the ribcage of my susano'o and binded it, and even protected yourself against the arrow, I wouldn't think of doing that if you didn't have those abilities."

Karin felt her anger disappearing and pushed Sasuke back making him land on the ground, turning her head away from Sasuke.

Karin sighed, crossing her arms. "Well.. you should have told me before we battled each other."

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off before he made his over to her again, he sat next to her on the right side. He looked at her putting his right hand on the left side of her face to turn towards him.

"You're really different from them and that's one of the many things I love about you." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"What do you mean different from them?" Karin questioned.

Sasuke pulled back staring at her. "Back then many girls only loved me for my looks and abilities." Sasuke said, caressed her cheek softly. "But unlike them, you've never never gave special treatment because of those things." he then put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Karin blushed lightly at his actions, but instead cuddled into him. They stood like that for a few minutes until Karin thought of something. She pulled away from him and sat in between his legs.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, confused of her actions.

Karin put hands on both sides of his face. "Well I thinking maybe we should kiss a little if you want to." she said, smiling, caressing his face. "You lost some of your chakra when we fought."

"That sounds great." Sasuke said, smirking.

Karin pulled his face closer to her's and they kissed each other hungrily. She moved and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Sasuke put his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him. After a few few moments they started to moan in their make out session. While they were continuing their heated kiss, Sasuke removed his right glove off his right hand and set it on the ground with his left hand and started to move his right hand down her body and made it to her shorts then zipped them down a little to slide his hand into it.

Karin gasped in the kiss and pulled back a little. "Sasuke, what are you-" she was cut off as he pulled her back into the kiss.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he continued his actions. He moved his hand to her panties and slid them down then slowly to her womanhood.

Karin pulled away again. "Sasuke!" she moaned as she felt his hand near her center.

Sasuke leaned forward to her left ear and whispered in her ear. "How about we have a little fun. You should enjoy this after we fought today."

"But we can't do that right n-" she moaned again as she felt his hand on her womanhood now. She didn't have that much strength to move away because she used most of her energy recently.

Sasuke smirked at her and continued what he was doing. He pushed his two fingers inside her and touched her bare core. Karin jumped slightly at the feeling of his fingers now stroking her intimate parts. She closed her eyes and put her right hand on her moan to try not to moan and using her other hand to move to the back of Sasuke's hair to grip it. His finger circled against her clit. She clenched her teeth as she almost moaned out loud.

She opened her eyes and gasped as she felt his fingers at her core, slowly pushing his fingers into her depths. Her juices were almost leaking out. She removed removed her hand from her mouth as she couldn't help but moan softly at his actions. Sasuke pushed his finger deeper inside her, moving his fingers making Karin crazy.

Karin moved forward and rested her head on Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke smirked as he felt her opened her legs more, giving him more access. He thrust his fingers into her vigorously, he picked up the pace inserting another finger into her and began pushing them harder and faster into her. He looked to side a little to see Karin's eyes were half opened and felt her panting on his neck. Her face was contorted in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to whimper softly against his neck. But he could feel her small moans and grunts and could see from the way she was breathing she was close to her orgasm.

Sasuke inserted his thumb and moved it in another direction and pushed his fingers faster inside her, his thumb touching her sensitive nub. After a few thrusts, he felt her stiffen and her walls squeezed around his fingers. Sasuke felt Karin grip his hair again and buried her head more into his shoulder and pant a lot on his neck.

He also felt her walls held his hand in place as she released her juices on to it. He curved his fingers making Karin jump a little. Sasuke heard her moan loudly as pulled back from her.

Sasuke slowly removed his hand from her soaked womanhood and lifted it to his mouth and started to lick her juices from his fingers while Karin tried to stop panting. When Karin was breathing normal now, she pulled up her panties and zipped her shorts back up. She stared up at Sasuke, who was smirking down at her.

"You taste really sweet, I love it" Sasuke said, licking the last of her juices from his hand. "Did you enjoy our little session?"

"Why did you wanted to do it out here?" Karin said angrily her cheeks turning a little red.

"Because I want to." Sasuke said, then looked down at her shirt. "But I'm running low on chakra right now." he put his left on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, he leaned in bit her neck causing Karin to moan again. He closed his eyes as he slowly took her chakra from her body.

Sasuke pulled back and started to take off his left glove and put it on the ground next to his other one before using both of his to unbutton her shirt from top to bottom. When he opened Karin's shirt, he pulled her towards him again and bit her chest.

"S-sasuke." Karin moaned softly, closing her eyes.

Sasuke stopped biting her and kissed down her chest then stopped as he made it to her bra. He pulled reached behind her with 2 hands to unclip it, letting the bra fall on the ground.

Karin opened her eyes and blushed furiously at what Sasuke has done. "Sasuke, we can't do that right now!" she said, covering herself. She leaned down and reached for her bra with her left hand only to be grabbed by Sasuke's right hand. She looked at him to see that he was smirking at her again.

Sasuke leaned to her and whispered into her right ear. "Not yet, besides no one's around but us." he pulled back. "Besides I'm still need more chakra. he said, removing her arm from her chest. Sasuke leaned in again and closed his eyes as he bit her left nipple causing her to moan.

"Sasuke please sto-" she was cut off as she was feeling pleasure from him biting her

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Karin's mouth was wide open as she closed her eyes, feeling her body heating up. She could feel her chakra being drained from her body. She wasn't surprised that he knew her body a lot and knows how to pleasure her. She could feel her eyes trying to close but she brushed it aside and moved her right hand weakly to up to his cloak and slowly latched on to it. She looked up and saw Sasuke's face before slowly going unconscious.

* * *

Karin slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her living room. She noticed that she was laying on one of her couches and a dark blue blanket covered her body then moved her head to the side to see it was night time. She slowly lifted the blanket a little from her body with her left hand to see her clothes were buttoned up then laid them back on her. She grunted in pain as she tried to move some more but she was still weak and sore all over from battling Sasuke and him biting her.

Karin sensed around to see if there was anyone else in the house but she didn't sense anyone.

 _"Where has Sasuke gone off to? How long was I unconscious?"_ Karin thought. _"Did he went to go get Sarada?"_

She stared around for a few moments when she suddenly sensed Sasuke and Sarada's chakra coming into the Uchiha compound. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. A few seconds later, she heard one of the main shoji doors open. She heard 4 sandals being put to the ground then footsteps running over to her, knowing who it was.

"Mama?" Sarada said.

Karin felt Sarada put both her hands on her right arms.

"Papa, why is Mama's chakra really low?" Sarada asked worried, turning to him, who was still at the doors. "Is Mama hurt?"

"No, your mother just needs rest after the day she's had." Sasuke said to Sarada while taking off his cloak and placing it on the other couch. "She'll be alright."

"Are you sure Papa?" Sarada questioned sadly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke said. "Now you should get ready for bed, it's night time."

"Okay Papa." Sarada said, then looked down at her mother, leaning down to her. "Goodnight Mama." she said before she kissed her mother's left cheek before walking to the stairs to go to her room.

Sasuke made sure Sarada has gone up the stairs before walking over to Karin, sitting down in the extra space next to her head. He looked down at her seeing how peaceful she was sleeping.

"You look so beautiful when your sleeping." Sasuke said, stroking the top of her hair.

Karin pretended that she was waking up right now and looked up at Sasuke.

"I see your finally awake." Sasuke said, smiling down at her.

Karin tried to get up but her body barely let her, so she just sighed disappointed. But Sasuke saw this and carefully grabbed the top half of her to place her on his lap, placing the blankets on her form.

Sasuke kissed her forehead softly "Sorry I took most of your chakra, but I just couldn't resist you." he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into hers.

Karin was about to say something but instead closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest, loving his warmth.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Please review.

* * *

It was almost noon and Karin, in her casual outfit, was sitting on the couch reading an orange book. Sasuke went back on his mission 2 weeks ago and won't be coming back for months.

As Karin was reading, she sensed Sarada, in her usual outfit and wearing blue glasses, coming down the stairs. She looked behind her to see Sarada smiling as she was running towards her.

"Mama!" Sarada said, when she made in front of her.

"Yes, Sarada." Karin said, closing her book. "What do you need?"

Sarada looked down blushing, her hands together in front of her. "Well.. I was wondering.. Can I please comb your hair?" she said, looking up at her mother's face.

"Of course you can sweetie." Karin said, smiling at her daughter. "Let me go get the comb." she put her book down on the table and was about to get up until Sarada put her hands on her right hand.

"Don't worry Mama. I'll go get it." Sarada said.

"Are you sure?" Karin questioned.

"Yes." Sarada said.

"Okay then, my comb is on the top of my dresser." Karin said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sarada said, before she ran off to go get it.

1 minute later, Sarada came back with a brown comb and went step on the couch behind her mother.

"Be careful Sarada, you might fall." Karin softly.

"Don't worry I won't." Sarada assured, now on top of the couch.

Sarada carefully stood behind her mother then began combing through her mother's hair. It was like silk through her tiny hands as it slider through the brush. Sarada was amazed at how long her mother's hair was, it was so soft, and it smells really good like apple cinnamon.

 _"Mama's hair reaches almost all the way to her feet."_ Sarada thought, smiling softly as she combed. _"It's bright red like an apple."  
_

"Your hair is so beautiful Mama." Sarada complimented.

"Thanks, sweetie." Karin said smiling, turning towards her.

"Your hair is different from others." Sarada said, staring at it closely. "What do people say about it?" she asked looking at her mother again.

"Well.. it's a common Uzumaki signature to have red hair." Karin said. "But most people thinks it's weird to have your hair red."

Sarada stopped brushing her mother's hair. "I don't think it's weird. I think it's beautiful to have red hair. I've always wondered what it would be like if I was born with my hair red." Sarada said, wondering.

Karin smiled, laughing a little. "Your one of the few people who've complimented my hair."

"Huh?" Sarada said, confused. "Who are the others?"

"Well, your Uncle Naruto's mother was a full blooded Uzumaki just me and him and his rather were the only 2 people to compliment her hair." Karin said, looking down. "Also your Auntie Hinata complimented it as well. But there was also special one person that was the first one to compliment it."

"Who was the special person, Mama?" Sarada questioned, curiously.

Karin blushed lightly. "It was.. your father."

"He did?" Sarada asked, astonished.

"Yes, your father always says to me that he loves my hair. Red is one of his favorite colors." Karin said.

"What's Papa other favorite colors?" Sarada asked.

"Dark blue, black, white, and grey." Karin said. "But loves red the most. He calls me his cute tomato."

"Does Papa really calls you that, Mama?" Sarada asked, smiling.

"Yes and I have grown to like it." Karin said, smiling. "Your father may be serious but can be really sweet at times."

"That's so nice of Papa." Sarada said.

"Okay then, do want to continue to comb my hair?" Karin asked her daughter.

"Yes, of course." Sarada said, before started to comb her mother's hair again. "But why is your hair so long?"

"Because I like it long." Karin said. "Do you want your hair long too?"

"I do but I think I'll keep it short just for a little while." Sarada said. "Until I'm older."

* * *

Karin and Hinata, in their casual outfit, were sitting in Naruto and Hinata's living room, having a conversation while drinking tea. Sarada was playing with Boruto and Himawari in the other room. Naruto went to talk with Kakashi about something important.

"So a lot has happened since we were teenagers." Hinata said, looking at Karin.

"It felt like yesterday that we serious about many things." Karin said. "But now we're mothers who are more worried about our children and would protect them no matter what." then sipped some of her tea.

"Do you think they'll be more like us?" Hinata asked. "What if they developed my shyness?"

"Well I think Boruto and Himawari got Oniisama's personality and also I think Sarada gets her's from Sasuke." Karin said.

"I think she has some of your personality." Hinata said.

"Really, like what?" Karin asked.

Hinata sipped some of her tea before she continued. "When Sarada's angry she acts like you."

"She does, I didn't see it that way. I mean you guys always say that Sarada most looks like me but I have always she gets it from him." Karin said. "Actually I kinda don't want to act like her father."

"Huh, but why?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Well Sasuke can be sweet at times but he can also be really bossy and stubborn even when he's injured he still acts like a tough guy and still bossy." Karin said.

"He acted like that in Team Taka?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and what was he like when in the Ninja Academy, it can't be worse when he was in Taka." Karin asked, bore drinking more of her tea.

"Well.. I rarely been around him, but he really didn't interact with many people other than learning new things." Hinata said, thinking.

"So it was worse." Karin said, sighing. "I wish Sarada doesn't act like that in the future."

Hinata was about to say something else until she heard footsteps, she turned her head to see Boruto running towards her.

"Mom, there's something with Himawari." Boruto said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked worried.

"She won't stop crying." Boruto said. "And I've tried everything to make her happy."

Karin smiled to herself at what Boruto just said. Boruto has been really protective of his little sister before she was even born.

Hinata put her cup down. "I will go see what's wrong, I'll be right back, Onee-chan." she said, before getting up and walked to one of the halls with Boruto following her. Then she suddenly thought about him.

 _"Sasuke, I wonder what your doing right now?"_ Karin thought.

Karin put out of her thoughts when she saw Sarada walking over to her, her face looked sad.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Karin asked when Sarada made it in front of her.

"Mama, can you teach me more?" Sarada asked.

"Huh?" Karin said, confused

"Cousin Boruto is learning more than me." Sarada said, looking down. "Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata are already teaching him how to fight."

 _"I see she and Boruto are already rivals, just like Sasuke and Onii-sama."_ Karin thought, amusingly. _"If Sasuke was here he probably would train her really hard to not lose to Boruto, but I guess I should teach Sarada more than just throw shurikens. My mother barely taught me anything when I was a child because she was too busy healing people. She would be so proud if I taught her granddaughter her techniques."_

"Okay, I'll teach you more skills when we get home." Karin said. "How does that sound?"

Sarada quickly began to smile brightly. "You really mean it?"

"Of course sweetie, I think your old enough to learn a lot of things right now." Karin said.

Sarada was happy that her mother said that, she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her with joy.

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada said. "I love you."

"I love you, Sarada." Karin said smiling, rubbing her head with her left hand and her right hand on her back.

"I'm back, oh am I interrupting something?" Hinata asked, coming back into the living room again.

"No your not." Karin said, pulling away from the hug. "You should go back and play with your cousins again okay." she said, smiling at her.

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said, before walking out of the living room then down the halls.

"She's really full of energy." Hinata said, sitting down.

"I know." Karin said, smiling. "So what were you about to say?"

* * *

Karin, in her usual outfit, was in the backyard with Sarada, in her usual outfit, teaching her how to spar.

"Okay Sarada you need to know when to strike your opponent somewhere." Karin said to her. "Now take your stance."

Sarada quickly got into a stance and looked at her mother. "Mama do people really have to be in a stance before they fight."

"Well some people don't but your father and I rarely do this when we fight people." Karin said. "I'm teaching you this but you don't to do this when you spar with other people."

"Okay." Sarada said.

"Now come at me." Karin said to her daughter.

Sarada ran to her mother, she raised up her left hand to hit her on the stomach only for her move out of the way. Sarada then turned to her mother and tried used her left leg to kick her, which Karin grabbed with her right hand.

"Your not fast enough, sweetie." Karin teased, smiling.

Sarada gasped and slipped her leg out of her grasp. When she made contact with the ground she kicked her mother's ankles causing her to fall down on her behind. Sarada jumped up and stood back.

"I tripped you." Sarada said, smiling.

"Yep you did but." Karin said, now smirking.

Sarada dropped her smiled and now made a confused look.

"You might wanna check what's behind you." Karin said, pointing.

Sarada turned around and saw nothing. "But there's nothing-" she turned back around and cut off as she didn't know where her mother was anymore, she tried to sense her mother but couldn't because she was suppressing her chakra. "Mama, where are you?!"

She looked to the right then to the left, her mother still wasn't there. Sarada closed her eyes and sensed for her mother again slowly sensing her chakra come back. "Found you!" Sarada said, turning to her right to see her mother smiling down at her.

Sarada moved out of her way as quickly as she can. Karin failed to grab Sarada.

"Mama, why did trick me?" Sarada asked pouting, folding her arms. "That wasn't fair."

"Because your going to be up against strong opponents in the future and sometimes they don't play fair." Karin said.

Sarada ran to her mother and aimed to hit her right arm with her left arm. But Karin grabbed her arm and flipped her on the ground, careful not to hurt Sarada. Sarada became a little dizzy and looked up to see 2 images of her mother standing over her smiling. She slowly got up on her feet and held her hands over her glasses until she stopped feeling dizzy, after a few seconds she took them off her glasses and stared at her mother, now only seeing one image of her mother.

"Mama, you're going easy on me! You didn't even try to punch or kick me." Sarada whined frowning, crossing her arms. "Don't you think I'm strong.?"

Karin walked over to Sarada and crouched crouched down in front of her then put her hands on Sarada's shoulders. "Of course I think your strong, sweetie. But your still a beginner."

Sarada unfolded her arms. "Then give me a chance to show you, please." she begged.

Karin knew very well that Sarada was skilled but she still needed a lot of training to be very skilled. Karin hugged Sarada. "Okay, I won't go easy on you." she said, pulling away. "But if you change your mind we'll stop." she got up from the ground and took a few steps back from her daughter.

Sarada smiled brightly, this was the fight she was asking for. She wanted so much to show her mother what she can do. Karin charged at Sarada and prepared to hit her with right hand but Sarada quickly dodged her.

They spared for an hour, until Sarada was getting tired. Sarada fell on her knees, panting from exhaustion.

"Okay, let's go inside." Karin said.

"Aww.. but I not.. done.." Sarada said frowning. She tried to get back up only for her fall back down again.

Karin walked over to her and picked her up. "Sarada even a strong person needs rest. We'll continue this tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." Sarada said.

Karin walked over to the house and opened one of the shoji doors then stepped inside, taking off her sandals and placed them on the floor then the same with Sarada's. Karin walked over to one of the couches and placed Sarada on it before sitting on the right end of it.

"Mama, that was fun." Sarada said smiling, looking at her mother. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Karin said, smiling back at her daughter.

"Who taught how to spar, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Well, your grandmother of course." Karin said. "But she barely taught me anything when I was your age."

"What was she like?" Sarada asked.

Karin smiled warmly at her then looked forward. "She was kind and she really cared a lot about me."

"What did she look like?" Sarada asked.

Karin put her left hand as she began thinking. "She had fair skin, had bright red hair as she was Uzumaki, and had blue eyes."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Karin said, before getting up and heading to the book shelves behind her.

She pulled a red picture album and walked back over to the couch then sat next to her daughter again. Karin put the album on her lap then opened the album to the first page with her left hand.

"This is your grandmother, Sarada." Karin said, pointing to a picture on the upper left side of the album with her left index finger.

Sarada scooted over to her mother and looked down at the album, she stared curiously at the photo, it showed a bright red haired woman smiling, her hair was straight and at a chin length, her eyes were blue with no pupils, wearing a long sleeved cream colored shirt, blue skirt that was below her knees, and a lavender cloth wrapped around her neck, also having brown sandals on. Standing next to her next was a little girl looking around the age of 7 or 8, having crimson red hair at a chin length that was short and spiky on the right side and long and straight on the left side, , red eyes with no pupils, fair skin, wearing brown narrow glasses, a purple short sleeved shirt with an orange v neck collar, long grey pants, and brown sandals, smiling happily forward.

"Is that you, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Karin said.

"You look really beautiful." Sarada said, smiling up at her mother.

"Thank you, sweetie." Karin said, smiling back.

"What kinds of techniques did she have?" Sarada asked, making a curious face.

"She had a really powerful life force granting her many abilities as she was an Uzumaki." Karin explained. "But there is another technique she had past down to me then you."

"What kind of technique?" Sarada asked.

"She was a natural born sensory just like us, sweetie." Karin said.

"Oh." Sarada said. "But where is grandma now?"

Karin frowned, looking away. "She sadly.. past away.. when I was 8 years old."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up, Mama." Sarada said, sadly to her.

"It's okay, she's at peace now." Karin said, turning back to her daughter. "I'm glad that I get to let you." she put her right hand on Sarada's back and pulled her close then softly kissed her forehead, making her Sarada lightly blushed confused.

Karin pulled back, smiling. "Now, let's continue."

Karin and Sarada continued to look over at the album, looking at all the photos. Sarada asked her mother many questions as she turned thru pages. Minutes past and turned into an hour, as they were almost half way thru the album, Karin was starting to get tired.

"Okay, Sarada I think that's enough for today." Karin said, closing the album.

"Aww. But I want to see more of grandma." Sarada whined, sadly.

"We'll continue more of this tomorrow, sweetie." Karin said, getting up. "Please be patient."

Sarada looked down sadly. "Okay, Mama."

Karin put the album down and turned back at her daughter, she picked Sarada up pulled her into a hug.

"Mama, what are you-" Sarada was cut off as she felt her mother softly rubbing her head.

"I don't want to see you sad." Karin said, pulling her more into the hug. "Okay, I'm going to run you a bath." she said, looking at her.

* * *

Few months later.

Evening.

Karin, in her usual outfit and a brown apron, her hair was in a ponytail, was in the kitchen boiling rice in a pot as she preparing dinner. She was making all of Sasuke's favorite foods, omusubi, tomato curry, and tea, since she sensed him coming into Konoha. She thought that fixing Sasuke's favorites will help be more relaxed as he spent months gathering information on the threats and probably was tired. Sarada was in her room playing with her toys.

Karin now sensed him going in to the Hokage Mansion to give more information to Kakashi. She watched the rice boil for a few minutes before walking to the counter and pulled below a draw full of knives and and the other draw beside it a cutting board then pushed them both closed. She walked over to the sink to wash them off, after she was done she placed the cutting board and knife on the counter before going to the refrigerator, opening it up to get 3 tomatoes to make the tomato curry. When she made it back over to the counter, she carefully placed the tomatoes on to the cutting board, then slowly started cutting the first one, cutting the tomato with her left hand and holding the tomato with her right hand.

As Karin continue to cut one of the three tomatoes, she sensed Sasuke coming into the Uchiha compound, he was heading a little quickly to their house. Moments later, the main shoji doors opened up to reveal Sasuke, in his usual outfit.

"I'm home." Sasuke said, before walking inside.

Karin looked up as she stopped cutting one of the tomatoes, she stared at Sasuke for a moment as she watched him take off his sandals at the doors.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Karin said smiling. "I'm making dinner." then she went back to cutting the tomato.

Sasuke was now taking off his bag, cloak, and gloves then put them on one of the couches before he looked over to the kitchen where Karin was. Seeing her fully cut one tomato then moving on to cut another one.

"What are you making for dinner? Sasuke asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm making your favorites, omusubi and tomato curry." Karin said.

Sasuke stopped near her as he stared at her curiously then he thought of something, he walked behind her, Karin not seeing the smirk on his face as she was too busy cutting tomatoes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Karin to stop what she was doing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Karin asked, blushing.

Sasuke kissed Karin on the right side of her cheek. "I'm just greeting you, I haven't seen you in months." he said before nuzzling into the crook of her neck, kissing down it.

"But Sasuke.. I'm not done with dinner.." Karin whispered, closing her eyes half way, moaning a little. "Besides Sarada could come down here any minute and I don't want her to see us this."

Sasuke moved his hands down her shirt and apron then slid them under shirt, caressing her curves. He started to nip at her neck as he moved his hands upward to her bra, sliding his hand under bra, cupping her breasts. Karin tried to move only for Sasuke to hold her in place. Sasuke starts fondling them, making Karin gasp.

"Sasuke, please sto-" Karin whispered, but was cut off when Sasuke moved down to suck on her neck.

Sasuke moved up more and pinched her nipples, causing Karin to grit her teeth. Karin felt herself getting a little wet at her entrance. Sasuke was about to rub her breasts again until he heard footsteps coming to the stairs. Karin snapped out of her trance as she sensed Sarada coming the stairs. Karin quickly pulled Sasuke's arms from underneath her shirt and pushed him away from her, panting a little. Just then Sarada stood at the kitchen entrance smiling.

"I'm so happy your bac-" Sarada cut off, making a confused face at both of her parents. "Why are you breathing like that, Mama?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Um, nothing happened." Karin lied, smiling. "But don't worry, I'm just a little tired that's all."

Sarada looked suspiciously at her mother, trying to see if she told the truth. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Karin lied. "So you should probably play somewhere else now, I'm still preparing dinner." she said changing the subject, picking up the knife and started to cut again.

"Okay." Sarada said then turned to look up at her father. "Papa, will you play with me?"

"Sorry Sarada I'm busy right now, maybe next time." Sasuke said, looking down at her.

"Please Papa, just for a few minutes." Sarada begged.

Sasuke sighed. "Just for 10 minutes then I have work to do."

"Okay." Sarada said, smiling

Sasuke turned his head to Karin, who was still cutting and moved to her left ear, startling Karin.

"We're not done yet, later on we'll continued our game I started." Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

Karin eyes widened as she turned to face Sasuke, who then pulled away smiling before walking out of the kitchen with their daughter. Karin resumed back to cutting until she noticed that some of the tomato slices were missing, she looked over at Sasuke to see eating 2 tomato slices and some were in his other hand.

 _"When did he take them?"_ Karin thought.

"Hey, stop stealing the tomato slices or I won't have enough to put in the curry!" Karin yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked before leaving completely out of the kitchen with Sarada to the stairs.

* * *

Karin walked the halls to her and Sasuke's room, exhausted from everything. Sasuke was in his office still doing work and probably won't go to sleep for tonight. She opened the door and closed it, undressing out of her usual outfit into her nightgown then put them in the hamper before crawling under the sheets to go to sleep, snuggling into one of the two pillows. She was about to fall alseep until she sensed Sasuke coming to their room, few moments later she heard the door opened and closed then a click meaning he locked the door. Karin's back was to the door as she pretending to sleep. Hearing Sasuke's footsteps coming towards the bed, crawling under the sheets, then laid on the bed.

Seconds later, Karin felt Sasuke's right hand slid across her waist pulling her back close to chest, leaning his head close to her's

"I know your awake, Karin." Sasuke said, whispering in to her right ear.

Karin sighed. "No Sasuke, I'm tired."

But Sasuke just wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled Karin even closer to him. He kiss her neck, earning a light moan from Karin.

"Uh.. Sasuke.. I told you no.." Karin moaned.

Sasuke still continued as he slowly turned her around so she was facing him. Karin put her hands on his chest to push him but it didn't stop only for Sasuke to start nipping at her neck. She moaned even more. Sasuke's hands grabbed Karin's nightgown and stopped nipping at Karin's neck to pulled it off her body tossing it to the floor, leaving in just her light blue bra and panties.

"What's wrong Karin?" Sasuke whispered in her left ear. "Weren't you trying to stop me?" then pulled back.

"I am but you-" Karin was cut off when Sasuke suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Karin tried to break away but to no luck, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer caressing her everywhere. Karin couldn't take it anymore and kissed him back furiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Karin immediately gave him, their tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke moved on top of her without breaking their kiss. Sasuke broke away from their kiss and lowered his head to admire Karin's body, looking at her chest then to her stomach and legs, he straightened up a little as he took off her bra with both of his hands and tossed it on the floor before planting soft kisses on her neck making her moan.

He started moving down to her chest then stopped at her left breast before sucking on the nipple. Karin moaned louder as she brought Sasuke's head closer, grabbing his hair.

"Ah, S-sasuke." she softly moaned, closing her eyes.

Sasuke moved to Karin's right breast almost immediately sucking on her nipple, making Karin moan louder again. When he was done, he kissed down her stomach to her waist, stopping again to take off her panties tossing it somewhere on the floor before looking at her now bare body, admiring it in the moonlight.

Karin looked at Sasuke, who was now looking at her hungrily. She watched as Sasuke started to unbutton his vest and shirt before tossing them to the floor. He was about to take off his pants until she stopped him by putting her right hand on his belt. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Please let me, Sasuke." Karin said, looking up at him.

Sasuke allowed her, watching her unbuckle his belt then pulled down his zipper before moving her hand inside his pants then felt the front of it feeling a growing bulge. She heard Sasuke gasp at what she was doing. Karin moved her right hand into his boxers and grabbed his manhood. She tossed his boxers and pants to the floor before she started to stroke it up and down, she felt him getting harder by the second, enjoying the sound of him growling in pleasure at her actions. She stroked it faster then felt that he was about to release, she kept at it until she suddenly felt Sasuke's left hand stopped what she was doing. She looked up at him confused.

"That's enough, Karin." Sasuke panted.

Sasuke laid her down and was now on top of her again, caging his arms on each side of her. He moved down to her pussy he opened her legs, looking at it for a moment before licking it. Karin gasped, jumping a little at Sasuke's action. Sasuke held her legs down to stop her from moving before licking deeper into her pussy. Karin moaned loudly, enjoying Sasuke's sudden roughness. She loved it more when Sasuke attached his lips to her clitoris, spinning his tongue around as he sucked harder. Karin moaned louder as she felt her climax coming.

"S-sasuke." Karin moaned, gripping his hair.

Sasuke continued his assault on her wet pussy, wrapping both of his arms around her legs. Before Karin could announce that she was going to cum, Sasuke pulled his head away from her pussy, making Karin sad and confused at this.

"Aww, what did you stop?" Karin whined, pulling her hands out of his hair.

Sasuke grinned at her as he made his way up to her again, his face now close to her's. "Because I want to get to the good part." he kissed her before pulling back.

Sasuke spread Karin's legs wider as he pulled her hips near his, he positioned the tip of his cock at her wet entrance, then he pushed himself inside her, making Karin to shut her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke." Karin moaned.

He pushed his hips against hers harder, making him go deeper inside her. Karin panted loud at her husband's actions. Sasuke pushed himself deeper into her, making Karin moan his name louder. Karin placed her right hand on the back of Sasuke's hair and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues tangled in a heated kiss again. Sasuke was thrusting himself in and out of her. Karin wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned into their kiss. Sasuke started to speed up a little.

Karin pulled away from the heated kiss. "Please go harder, Sasuke!" she moaned.

"Karin." Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed as Sasuke thrusted inside her with full force, suddenly pulling himself out of her. Before Karin could whine again, Sasuke flipped her on her hands and knees and rammed his cock into her again. She moaned even louder as he was hitting her g-spot, his hands were on her hips.

"More, Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly.

Sasuke complied and pounded into her mercilessly, going harder and faster at the same time. The loud sound of flesh slapping together could be heard. He gripped her hips tighter, causing Karin to moan in pain but also in pleasure. She started to match his pace by moving her hips against his, but Sasuke held it in place conveying her not to move. Karin's arms started to weaken with the force of his thrusts but held herself up.

After a few minutes, Karin couldn't take it anymore as she felt another orgasm coming up. Sasuke felt this sensation coming from Karin as her core was milking his cock. He too started to feel he was going to orgasm. Karin's sense became fuzzy when she came and moaned his name loudly again as Sasuke released his seeds into her. Both of them were being carried by a wave of pleasure that overtook them. Karin's body fell limp on their bed, sliding Sasuke out of her in the process, her eyes half opened as she was panting from the ordeal. She was about to go to sleep until she felt herself being turned over on her back by Sasuke, seeing him smirk at her. He leaned into her left ear.

"This isn't over Karin." Sasuke whispered. "It's time for our second round." then moved down her to neck.

"But Sasuke I-" Karin was cut off, gasping when Sasuke bit her neck.

She moaned loudly again as she put her right hand on on the back of his neck, she tried to resist the pleasure Sasuke was giving her as he was absorbing her chakra.

 _"I guess one more round wouldn't hurt."_ Karin thought.

Karin softly removed Sasuke from her neck and sat up and reached her left hand to his chest, trailing it downward slowly to explore his skin. Her hands went to the wide expanse of his collarbone then to the base of his throat, then down again to his strong chest, and further to his still hard cock. His breathing ragged as I did this. I moved my face closer to his chest and I licked his right nipple. He groaned in deep throat and his hands immediately gripped my upper arms.

"Karin." Sasuke moaned.

Karin kissed the base of Sasuke's throat and he shivered at my touch. She licked his skin there and gently bit it, earning a gasp from him. She continued nipping and kissing his throat, going lower to his nipples again. I licked at his right nipple harder this time and sucked on it, making Sasuke twitch and groan, his left hand now pulling her hair. She went to his right nipple and started sucking on it too. His breathing turning to pants. She went lower, showering his stomach with wet open mouth kisses. He suddenly surprised her by grabbing her hands and pinning her back on the bed.

"Not yet, Karin." Sasuke whispered in her right ear before pulled he put his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

She responded quickly to it. His lips moved to her neck, licking, kissing, nipping intensely, making Karin's head cloud with lust. He nipped at her lower ear, causing her to gasp. He moved lower sucking, she jolted up a little when he bit her collar bone. He continued lower to the top of her breasts. He licked her left nipple then sucked on it again. Her hands went to his hair again, causing Sasuke to suck harder, making Karin moan loudly. His right hand went to caress her other breast, pinching and stroking the nipple. After a few moments, Sasuke switched to her other breast and his other hand gave the other the same treatment. Just as she was enjoying herself, Sasuke suddenly stopped what he was doing. She was about to ask why he stopped until she looked into his eyes, seeing that they were clouded with lust.

His hands trailed down her chest all the way to her legs. He gave her a few kisses near her entrance, making her gasp lightly, before he made back to her face to give her an innocent kiss on her lips and continued down to her neck, covering her skin with open mouthed kisses. He trailed down to her chest kissing her breasts down to her stomach and either sides of her hips. He started to kiss the skin of her thighs, his eyes captured hers. He made her gasp and whimper uncontrollably, his kisses made the areas of her thighs pulse, making her shake a little. He gave her other thigh the same treatment. She wanted to take him now. He gave her thigh one more kiss before going back to her face. He was smirking at her. He trailed down her body again, not touching it, but his breath on her skin was driving her mad. Then he stopped between her legs, his lips went to her left ankle kissing it before going to her right one doing the same. He continued higher, giving each of her legs open mouth kisses then further north licking at her inner thighs. She gasped loudly when he started to sucking on her inner thighs, getting closer to her core. He continued nipping and licking, turning her breathing ragged. She moaned louder when he blew at her womanhood, making it feel really good for her.

"Sasuke?" Karin moaned.

"Yes, my cute tomato." Sasuke whispered, his breath sending heat up her body.

Touch me.. please.." Karin moaned.

Without warning, Sasuke gave her one long lick from her core to her nub firmly but slowly, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly.

Sasuke pulled back a little. "You taste really great, Karin." he said before he licked her again, his tongue went inside of her, making her scream in pleasure. He continued pumping her with his tongue, her body squirming and thrashing beneath him. He withdrew his tongue from her and slid his right index finger inside her. She moaned at the sudden change in length. His tongue now abusing her swollen nub, he added his right middle finger and continued to pump her while licking. She grabbed his hair, pushing his face deeper into her womanhood.

He went faster and harder and soon he found had her out of breath. His tongue and fingers were pushing her up higher and higher to her breaking point, after a few strokes of his tongue and fingers, she fell cumming in his hand. Her body pulsed, bucked with each wave of pleasure that came over her body. He never stopped only slowing down, waiting for her to relax, her hands fell limply on her sides. Sweat covered her body as she was gasping for air. She looked down at him to see him smirking at her. He slid his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper. He placed his fingers in his mouth sucking her juices that coated it. She felt the area between her thighs pulse, when she saw him cleaning his fingers with his tongue.

Sasuke crawled back up to kiss Karin, she responded fervently tasting herself on his mouth. She sat up never breaking their kiss and pushed him down on the opposite end of the bed. She showered his face with kisses going down his neck then to his chest and stomach. She looked at Sasuke's cock, surprised it was still hard, she slowly reached with her right to grab it. Karin rubbed Sasuke's length from head to the base.

"K-karin." Sasuke groaned at her touch.

She felt it become harder and hot, his skin on this part of the body was not like silky skin on his chest but rather something softer like velvet. She touched her forefinger to the tip of his cock, seeing a little bit of his pre-cum on it. She wiped it up and brought her forefinger to her mouth, tasting him, it was salty and sweet at the same time. Sasuke moaned deep in his thoat at the sight of this. Wanting to taste more of him, she gripped his cock and lowered his head. She took a tentative lick at his tip, earning a hiss from Sasuke's beautiful lips. His hands tightly gripped at sheets beside him. She took his tip into her mouth, his hands shot up and grabbed her hair, moaning at the feeling of it. He felt great inside of her mouth he was huge. She started to suck his tip after a few moments she freed him from her mouth, licking him from base to tip, his skin feeling incredible on her tongue. He was moaning and gasping as took him into her mouth again, sucking gently and bobbing her head up and down.

She bit at his cock then suddenly found herself pinned on the bed. Her arms over her head, Sasuke holding them them down like chains.

"That's enough, Karin." Sasuke said, controlling. "I want to be inside right now."

Sasuke was kissing her on the lips again, his hands roaming all over her body, grabbing her breasts and massaging them. His hands went lower, spreading her legs wide open, his left hand stroking her sensitive pussy, causing her to moan, breaking their kiss.

"You're so wet for me again, Karin." Sasuke whispered seductively as he continued tracing her entrance with his fingers as she whimpered again.

"Sasuke, please... I can't take it anymore!" Karin moaned loudly.

"Please, what?" Sasuke questioned, smirking.

"T-take me now, Sasuke. Please!" Karin pleaded, as he continued to tease her.

"Okay, but I need you to say who's your husband and the one that gives you pleasure." Sasuke whispered in her right ear.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha!" Karin moaned loudly. "You and only you and no one else but you gives me this kind of pleasure! Now please take me now!"

"Good, my tomato." Sasuke purred in her ear.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance then entered her in one fluid stroke, causing Karin to gasp in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke pulled out of her slowly and went back in at the same pace, pumping in and out cycle, slowly building up speed.

"Karin, you feel so good... you're so wet... so tight!" Sasuke groaned.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Karin moaned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sasuke felt perfect inside of her, she also did too. She gripped a little tighter on his neck as he thrusted in and out of her. She moved her hips in sync with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Sasuke... please faster!" Karin begged.

He complied pumping in and out of her faster and harder. Karin moved her face up to kiss Sasuke again, their tongues battle for dominance. She tried to keep up with his pace, but he was already moving in and out of her fast, she couldn't keep up. They were both panting and moaning, their bodies covered in sweat, their skin flushed with heat. Sasuke continued to pump inside of her and soon Karin was nearing her climax again.

"Sasuke! Don't stop!" Karin moaned loudly. "Please don't stop. Go faster!"

Sasuke pushed into her faster and harder than before, Karin gripped his neck tighter and her thighs tightened around his waist.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled. "Sasuke!" she then cummed.

Her body fell on the bed again as it pulsed writhed around him. Karin felt him give her one last thrust before spilling his seeds into her.

"S-sasuke." Karin whispered on his lips.

Their bodies stiffened and then relaxed as they came down on their highpoint. He rested his head on her right shoulder, still inside her. They stayed that for a few minutes, Sasuke pulled his cock out of Karin, causing her to whimper.

"Don't worry, Karin." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "We're going to do this again right now."

 _"He still has enough energy after we did this twice."_ Karin thought.

* * *

It was now morning in Konoha, Sasuke and Karin were asleep under the sheets after their many session of having sex, still naked. The rays of the sun peeked and on to Karin's eyes, causing her to stir in her sleep. Karin carefully opened her eyes and looked around to see everything blurry.

 _"I almost forgot I took them off before falling asleep."_ Karin thought.

Karin looked down to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully, realizing that she was on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She suddenly felt this hardness in between her legs. She looked down to see Sasuke's cock was still inside of her entrance, it was making her feel pleasure.

 _"Oh no! I forgot to take it out!"_

She was about to take it out until she saw Sasuke still sleeping peacefully, couldn't help but stare. She wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning into kiss both of his cheeks, she was about to kiss his forehead until Sasuke suddenly woke up and kissed her on the lips, surprising her but kissed back anyway. Sasuke pulled away after a few moments.

"Good morning, my cute tomato." Sasuke said smiling, rubbing his right hand on her back.

"Good morning to you, too, Sasuke." Karin said.

"I loved the time we've spent together last night." Sasuke said. "I was hoping for another one."

Karin blushed furiously. "Not right now Sasuke, very soon I have to make breakfast for us and take care of Sarada." she then slowly removed him for her entrance, causing her to gasp loudly in pleasure.

She got up from Sasuke and removed herself from the bed, putting her glasses on and a grey robe nearby, not knowing that Sasuke was smirking at her from the bed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She adjusted the knobs on the shower to warm temperature, then stepped in. She was about to close the shower door until she suddenly sensed Sasuke behind her, jumping a little when his arms wrapped around her waist behind her. She looked behind her and looked at Sasuke, who had a playful smirk on his face.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?!" Karin asked, her face turning red again.

Ssuke pushed her more into the shower before closing the door behind them. "I'm taking a shower with my lovely wife, is that bad?" Sasuke droned. "And maybe to offer a helping hand." he said seductively in her right ear as his right hand that was on her waist slowly wandered up, earning a gasp from Karin. His hand landed on her right breast and squeezed it.

"Sasuke." Karin moaned softly.

Sasuke bent his head down to right crook of her neck and softly kissed it, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up to her ear. Karin whimpered as Sasuke nipped at the cartilage making her quiver in desire then he blew in her ear and a soft moan escaped her lips at the sudden sensitivity that simple action brought her. Already, her body felt limp with want, she braced herself, her left hand went to the back of Sasuke's neck for support as her knees felt a little weak. Sasuke held her weight from behind her and continued to nip and kiss at Karin's neck. His hands traveled all over her body, squeezing and massaging every curve he found. His hands found her breasts and caressed them while he covered her back with butterfly kisses making her more sensitive. Karin groaned deep in her throat as Sasuke's fingers played with her nipples.

"S-sasuke." Karin whispered, closing her eyes.

Wanting to give him pleasure, her right hand went behind her and grabbed Sasuke's cock. He hissed and pinched her nipples harder in response, earning a squeal of ardent surprise from Karin. His left hand journeyed south, Karin's body was shivering in anticipation and he stroked her core. Karin whimpered helplessly, she was soaking wet already, ready for him to take her. Then without warning, Sasuke plunged his index finger into her core.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Karin gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Karin." Sasuke groaned and licked the skin from her neck to her ear, nipping it as he plunged his finger in and out of her.

"Sasuke, please..." Karin pleaded.

"Please what, Karin?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Please take me now." Karin whispered, her voice uneven. "I can't take it anymore."

Sasuke pushed his finger deeper into her womanhood and curled it. Karin screamed in pleasure, then suddenly felt him turn her around to face him and rammed her back into the shower wall. He lifted her up and pushed her down on his cock in one fluid thrust.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned loudly, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

Karin pulled his face closer to hers with her right hand and kissed him. Their tongues lapped at each other passionately, both fighting for dominance. Karin hooked her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, the movement of their together never faltering. Sasuke pushed himself harder inside of her, making Karin break their kiss moaning loudly. Her clawed at his back as the rhythm of their hips increased. Sasuke plunged in and out of her deeper, continuously increasing their pace as his hands grasped her butt tighter.

"More, Sasuke!" Karin begged.

Sasuke complied, thrusting in and out of her at a infuriating pace, grinding his against hers harder. Faster and harder, their breathing turning into short pants, their skin flushed with heat from their erotic movements and the hot water cascading down their bodies. They grinded into each other, faster and faster and soon they were reaching their climax.

"Sasuke!"

"Karin!"

They both came together rapidly, their bodies quivered as they both came down from their high point. Sasuke pulled out of her before he carefully set Karin on her feet, worried that her body would waver.

"I love you, Sasuke." Karin said, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Karin." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"We should get ready, you still have your paperwork to do and I have to make breakfast for all of us." Karin said, hugging him.

"Sure." Sasuke said, hugging her back.

* * *

Night time.

A few days ago.

Sasuke and Karin, in their night clothes, were laying under the sheets. Karin laid on the right side next to him. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully while Karin was wide awake looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

 _"How long will Sasuke be away when he's back on his mission in a week?"_ Karin thought, turning to him. _"What locations will he explore next on his missions?"_

Karin moved close over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling into Sasuke, who was still asleep wrapped his arms around her waist. She was about to take off her glasses and put them on the night stand then go to sleep too, until she sensed another chakra in their room. It was similar to her's and Sasuke's chakra but it was so tiny and she knew neither of them had chakra that was really tiny, she knew it wasn't Sarada, who was in her room. The tiny chakra, it was beside her, it was very close to her, it was inside of her.

She looked down at her stomach with wide eyes, sensing the chakra inside of her, realizing that she was carrying a baby.

 _"How could I not noticed this until now?!"_ Karin thought, shocked. _"That.. I'm.. Pregnant!"_

* * *

End of Chapter 12.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Please review.

* * *

 _"Pregnant, again! I just can't believe it!"_ Karin thought, while pacing around in the living room.

She walked out of Sasuke and her room, while careful not to wake him, to think about what she had discovered a few minutes ago.

 _"How am I going to tell Sasuke and Sarada?"_ Karin thought, sitting on one of the couches, putting her hands over her face. _"I don't know Sasuke is going to say when I tell him, and will Sarada be very excited or very angry that she's going to have younger sibling in less than a year."_ she sighed. _"Until I figure out how to tell them I need to keep this secret."_ she thought, removing her hands from her face.

Karin used her chakra suppression technique and making sure nothing happens to it, just in case Sarada sensed 2 chakras with her. _"That should do it."_ she looked down at her stomach, putting her left hand on her stomach.

"Hi their little one, I'm your mommy." she said, smiling. "I know I haven't noticed you until now but no matter what I promise I will protect you. I don't know your father and older sister will react when I'll tell them about you. No matter what you do mommy will always love you. I can't until your born to met you." then rubbed her stomach softly.

She spent a few minutes thinking to herself about the baby until she heard her name being called upstairs.

"Karin." a voice said from upstairs.

Karin sighed, knowing who it was. _"I guess Sasuke woke up to notice that I'm not beside him anymore."_ she thought, turning to the staircase. "I'm down here, Sasuke!" she called back.

She saw Sasuke walk down the steps then she got up and making it over to him.

"There you are Karin, I've been looking for you." Sasuke said, hugging her.

"Sorry, I suddenly woke up and decided to be down here thinking so I won't have to wake you." Karin said lying, smiling.

Sasuke pulled back from the hug to look at Karin in the eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Karin said. "Right now I'm sleepy again."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Karin said, before kissing him on the left side of his cheek. "Let's go." then went up the stairs with her husband.

* * *

Day time.

Karin, in her casual outfit, was exploring the new Konoha behind the Hokage Rock. Sasuke and Sarada were back at the Uchiha compound, say to them she'll be back in a little while.

As she walked through the crowds of people, she remembered what Sarada said to her before she left the house.

 _Flashback_

 _Karin opened one of the main shoji doors and stepped her left foot out until she suddenly sensed Sarada's chakra coming down the stairs, she turned her head to look behind her.  
_

 _"Mama!" Sarada yelled, running over to her._

 _Karin crouched down to her daughter's level when she made it to her. Sarada was now 6 years old and has been for almost 3 months. Her new usual outfit was a white high collared short sleeved school shirt with a short dark blue tie, a dark blue skirt, and dark blue narrowed shaped glasses. Her hair was fully straight but still at a shoulder length._

 _"Yes, sweetie." Karin said, smiling._

 _"Please don't leave you said you were going to tell me more about the Uzumaki clan today." Sarada said sadly, putting her hands on her mother's shoulders._

 _Karin carefully took Sarada's hand off her shoulders and softly covered them with her hands. "Don't worry Sarada, I'll be back be in a little while. You can play with your toys or ask your father some questions until I return."  
_

 _"But Papa is always too busy to spend anytime with me." Sarada said, sadly. "Can I please go with you, Mama?"_

 _"I'm sorry but you can't come with me." Karin said. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, okay._

 _"You really promise." Sarada said._

 _Karin let go of her daughter's hands and pulled her into a hug. "I promise." she said, smiling._

* * *

Karin was glad at she gave birth to Sarada but as she has gotten older, she wanted to know more about everything just like Karin when she was young and also wanted to learn new techniques mostly like her Sasuke, a little too much like him. Either way Karin loves Sarada no matter what and would never trade her for anything in the world.

Karin spotted a nearby wooden bench and decided to sit down for a while after walking around a lot. She looked around at the skyscrapers and the new technologies.

 _"A lot has changed over the years since I have first came here in my late teens."_ Karin thought. _"Sarada will be exploring many places around Konoha when she is a kunoichi some day, and along with the new baby."_ then she looked down at her stomach.

One of the reasons that Karin left her house was to think about it. She knows that Sasuke barely had anytime to spend with their daughter, and will probably won't spend time with the new baby. She was about to put her left hand on her stomach until she heard someone.

"Onee-chan." a voice said.

Karin looked up to see Hinata, in her usual outfit, and Boruto, in his new usual outfit, a black tracksuit that has a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, red stripes along side his pants and white sandals, his hair was still the same when he was a baby except that it has grown longer, were walking on the wooden bridge. Hinata's right hand was holding onto her son's left hand as they were walking over to Karin as she was sitting down on a bench, now standing in front of her.

"Hi, Aunt Karin." Boruto greeted, smiling.

"Hello to you, too Boruto." Karin greeted back, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, curious. "Where is Sasuke and Sarada?"

"They are back at the Uchiha compound, since I came here to bye more perfumes and think about something." Karin said. "Where's Oniisan and Himawari?"

"Naruto is back at home watching Himawari sleeping." Hinata said. "I was on my way to take Boruto to the park to play for a while."

"Okay." Karin said.

"What do you have to think about?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you later it's-" Karin was cut off as she suddenly felt sick, feeling a little dizzy.

"Onee-chan, are you okay? Your looking a little pail." Hinata asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Karin lied. "I forgot to eat this morning that's all."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing, Hinata." Karin said smiling, before standing up. "Well I better get going and get the perfumes, Sarada will be upset if I am late." she stepped out of their way. "See you later, Hinata and Boruto." she said before walking away.

Hinata stared confused and sadly at Karin as she walked away. "Onee-chan."

"Mom, what's wrong with Aunt Karin?" Boruto asked his mother. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Hinata said, looking down at him then looked back Karin. "But still..."

Karin kept walking, holding her mouth with her left hand. _"The symptoms are showing early than I excepted, not when I was pregnant with Sarada."_ then she looked down at her stomach. _"Maybe the symptoms won't be that bad?"_

* * *

Karin was walking back to the Uchiha compound, holding a orange medium sized paper bag in her right hand and 2 brown wrapped papers tied in strings with something in them in her left hand.

"Sarada is so going to love what I bought for her." Karin said smiling, looking down at the brown wrapped papers.

When she made it, Karin noticed that Sarada's chakra was still by the shoji doors when she left. She made it to the compound and walked her house then slid one of the doors open. She walked in and slid the door close and looked down to see her daughter in front of her smiling.

"Welcome home, Mama!" Sarada said, before jumping up to hug her mother.

Karin stepped back a little at Sarada sudden hug, but hugged back. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Karin pulled away setting Sarada on the ground.

"Sorry that I'm late." Karin said, walking over to one of the couches and set her orange bag on one of them. "But I sorta ran into your Aunt Hinata and your cousin Boruto." then turned back to Sarada.

"It's okay, Mama." Sarada said looking up at her mother. "Now we can spend time together."

"Sarada, I've got something for you." Karin said, smiling.

"Huh what is it?" Sarada asked curiously, walking up to her mother.

Karin kneeled to her daughter's height and put her right hand on her left shoulder. "Well since you've always been a good girl." then she handed Sarada the 2 paper wrapped items. "I have bought you favorite treats, dangos."

Sarada smiled more as she carefully took the 2 paper wrapped dangos then hugged her mother again. "Thank you, Mama!"

"Your welcome." Karin said, pulling away a little to see her daughter's smiling face.

"Would you and Papa like some of the dangos?" Sarada asked.

"I would love some but your father doesn't want any." Karin said.

"Huh?" Sarada said, confused. "Why not?"

"Because he really doesn't like sweets, especially dangos." Karin said. 'Now then let me tell you more about the Uzumaki clan."

Karin carefully picked up Sarada and walked over to the couch that was by one of the bookshelves then sat down on it, placing Sarada on the right side of her. Sarada placed the wrapped dangos in her lap before snuggling in her mother.

"Are you ready?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Sarada said smiling, opening the first paper wrapped dangos revealing to be 6 tri-colored dangos, taking one before looking up at her mother.

"Alright let's begin." Karin said. "The Uzumaki clan was originally from the Land of Whirlpools in Uzushiogakure, it was nicknamed the Hidden Village by Whirling Tides and the Village Hidden in the Eddies. We share distant blood relations with the Senju clan and for years we kept close ties with them."

"What's the Senju clan?" Sarada asked.

"One of the most powerful clans ever created. They were rivals and once enemies of the Uchiha clan." Karin said.

"Papa's clan and the Senju clan were once enemies." Sarada said astonished, then ate another dango.

"Yes they were but their feud ended when they founded Konoha." Karin said.

"If the Uchiha clan and Senju clan were enemies would that mean that the Uchiha clan and Uzumaki clan were once enemies too?" Sarada questioned.

"No, even though that the Uchihas and the Senjus were enemies the Uzumaki was never an enemies to the Uchihas." Karin explained.

"Oh." Sarada said.

Karin thought about something as she looked at Sarada thinking. _"Should I tell her right now?"_

"Mama what's wrong?" Sarada asked, confused.

"Well.. it's just that I'm-" Karin stopped herself when she stared into Sarada's eyes, instead she just smiled. "It's nothing.. maybe later."

"Aww, why not?" Sarada pouted.

Karin placed her right hand on the right side of Sarada's face, caressing her hair softly. "I'll tell you soon." she said, before kissing Sarada's forehead then reached with her left hand to take one of the dangos.

* * *

Night time.

Karin, in her night clothes, was putting something away in her top dresser. Sasuke walked in to their room smiling as he closed the door behind him, making his way behind Karin and wrapped his arms around her waist. Making Karin stop what she's doing.

"Not tonight Sasuke, I'm very tired." Karin said, before continuing what she's doing.

Sasuke kissed the left side of her neck then trailed. "Maybe just a little."

"No, Sasuke." Karin said, slowly unwrapping Sasuke's arm from around her waist then off of her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Karin turned around to Sasuke, who was sad and confused. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting strange lately." Sasuke said. "You don't want to have sex and you won't even kiss me anymore."

"I'm sorry, It's just that I have been tired that's all." Karin said, putting her hands on Sasuke's chest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Karin said, before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

A few days later.

Day time.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was walking back from the Hokage Mansion after telling Kakashi where he'll be going in 2 days. He was thinking about Karin and the way she has been acting for the past few days. She was mostly avoiding him other than sleeping together, and always with Sarada.

 _"Did I do something wrong or maybe is it something else?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke." a voice called out.

Sasuke turned to the right to see Hinata, in her usual outfit, standing in her garden.

"Hello." Hinata greeted walking up to him.

"Hello to you, too." Sasuke greeted back. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's at the playground with Boruto, they'll be back soon." Hinata said. "How is Karin doing?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because a few days ago and yesterday, she has been looking pail and feeling dizzy." Hinata said sadly. "But she keeps saying that's she okay."

 _"So she lied to me that night but why?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask her when I get home." Sasuke said, before he walked away. _"Why did she have lie to me about this?"_

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit and apron, was grilling fish on the stove for dinner. She was making grilled fish, bread, and rice. As she was done grilling the fish she backed away from it, putting her left hand over her mouth as she a little sick from smelling it.

 _"This sickness is getting worse by the days."_ Karin thought. _"But I can't hide this anymore, I'm going to tell Sasuke and Sarada about the baby tonight."_ she removed her hand from her mouth and started to put the food on the plates that are on the table.

When Karin was done putting the food on the plates. She grabbed a clear pitcher from the refrigerator.

"Sarada, dinner is almost ready!" Karin called out.

"Okay!" Sarada yelled from upstairs.

Karin poured tea into the 3 cups on the table then set it on the table when she was done, when Sasuke came into the house from the main shoji doors then closed them. Sasuke took off his sandals at the entrance then placed his cloak, bag, and gloves on one of the couches.

"Oh, your home Sasuke. Dinner is almost ready." Karin said, not facing him as she was taking off her apron.

Karin suddenly sensed that something wasn't right as she put her apron on one of the chairs and turned to see Sasuke was staring at her with an upset face. For a second she didn't know why until she thought about it.

"Karin, we need to talk." Sasuke said, walking to the kitchen.

 _"Oh no.. did he find out?"_ Karin thought. "Um, cap we talk about this later?"

"No we can't." Sasuke said, now in front of her.

Karin looked into his one uncovered eye, seeing that it wanted answers from her. _"Should I tell him now?"_ she thought. She sighed and was about to say something until she heard footsteps.

"Mama!" Sarada yelled walking down the stairs.

 _"Good timing."_ Karin thought. She moved away from Sasuke and to the table.

Sarada walked into the kitchen smiling. "Is dinner ready, Mama?"

"Of course." Karin said to her then turned around to look at Sasuke, who was staring at her serious, before turning back to Sarada. "Let's eat."

...

A few minutes later.

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family was eating at the table in complete silence. Neither of them spoke to one another because there was this tension in the air. Sarada looked back and forward at her parents to see what is wrong between them. Karin was eating her bread while deep in thought.

"Mama?" Sarada called out.

Karin was pushed out of her thoughts. "Yes, Sarada."

"You haven't touched your fish, yet." Sarada said. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No." Karin said.

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Sarada asked.

Karin looked down at her fish and suddenly felt a little sick but decided to eat some anyway for Sarada to think she's okay. She picked up her fork with her left hand and cut a little of it then put it in her mouth. When she swallowed it she instantly felt dizzy and her vision began to blur then she clutched the top of her head with her right hand.

"Mama, are you alright?" Sarada asked her mother, worried.

Karin dropped her fork as she put both hands on mouth, feeling she's about to throw up, and got up from her chair before running out of the kitchen.

"Mama!" Sarada shouted.

* * *

"Mama!" Sarada shouted. "Mama!"

Sarada got up from her chair and prepared to leave the kitchen to follow her mother until she was stopped by her father's voice.

"No Sarada, you stay here." Sasuke said to his daughter, getting up from his chair.

"But Papa, Mama is-" Sarada was cut off by her father.

"I will go to check on your mother." Sasuke said. "Do not leave the kitchen until I tell you."

"But Papa-" Sarada tried to finish.

"Understand." Sasuke said.

"O-okay, Papa." Sarada said sadly, before sitting back in her chair.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and upstairs then to the hallways to his and Karin's room, noticing the was slight open before stepping in and closing it behind him. The first thing he notices was their bathroom door was close and lights were on, hearing coughing noises. He walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob with his left hand and twisted it, only to find it locked.

"Karin." Sasuke said, knocking on it. "Karin!"

On the other side was Karin, sitting on the floor while panting over the toilet as she clutched it with both hands. She was still feeling sick and dizzy.

"Karin, open the door!" she heard Sasuke yelled and the door knob shaking.

"No." Karin said before she coughed again.

"Karin, please the door." Sasuke said.

"Go away, Sasuke!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke continued to try to open the bathroom as Karin still refused to open the door for him. Karin felt this strong wave of nausea in her and she threw up in the toilet again, coughing a little.

"If you don't open it, I'll break it down!" Sasuke yelled.

"You better not!" Karin panted.

After a minute everything went quiet, Sasuke was no longer trying to get in. Karin sat next to the toilet as she felt her sickness decreasing, she waited for a while just in case her sickness came back.

A few minutes later, she slowly got up and flushed the toilet then made it to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, her looking a little pale. She reached for a towel on a nearby rack and wiped her mouth, when she was done she grabbed a bottle of cinnamint mouthwash near the sink, she opened it up and put some in her mouth then washed her mouth out before spitting it out in the sink. She sighed as her hands were on the counter then looked behind not even if Sasuke was behind the door waiting for

 _"I really miss sensing right now."_ Karin thought.

She turned to the door before walking over to it then twisted the knob, opening it to see Sasuke staring at her. She her head away from him to avoid eye contact, turning off the bathroom light.

"What's wrong and I want the truth this time?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay." Karin said.

Karin tried to walk past Sasuke and to their bedroom door only to be pinned to the wall by him, her hands above her head, gripping her arms tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Let me go, Sasuke!" she yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong with you." Sasuke said.

Karin quit struggling when she looked up into Sasuke's eye, it was full of concern and sadness, she looked away from him again, thinking about what should she do.

 _"I guess I should tell him right now."_ Karin thought, sighing.

"Fine, I'll tell you if let me go." Karin said, now looking into his eye. "I promise I won't walk away."

Sasuke carefully looked into her eyes, seeing that Karin was being sincere before cautiously letting her go.

"Now tell me the truth." Sasuke said.

Karin slowly stood up and looked down again. "Sasuke... I'm... pregnant..."

Sasuke's eyes widened at what Karin just now. "What?"

"Yes, I'm having another baby." Karin said, looking at him.

Sasuke activated his sharingan then looked down at Karin's stomach seeing only 1 tiny chakra. "You used the chakra suppression technique on yourself, what could happen to the baby-"

"I made sure nothing happens to the baby." Karin said.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Sasuke asked looking at her, unactivating his sharingan.

"A week and two days." Karin said.

"Why haven't you told me sooner?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you then I thought about it and I was going to tell you and Sarada tonight, but you ruined it by worrying about me."

Sasuke's face softened as he put his left hand on Karin's right cheek, caressing it. "I worry about you because I love you and I can't stand to see you in pain or upset. If I ignore you then that means I don't care about you." he said smiling before kissing her forehead.

Karin blushed at her husband's actions, looking up at him with widening eyes.

"We'll tell Sarada about the new baby tonight." Sasuke said.

Karin looked down sadly. "But.. I'm not even sure Sarada will react to having a sibling soon?"

"She'll love the new baby instantly." Sasuke said, caressing Karin's stomach with his right hand.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss Karin on the lips only for her to turn her head to the right, he pulled back looking sad.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just that you ate fish and I don't want to feel sick right now." Karin said.

Sasuke understood and just leaned in to kiss her right cheek.

* * *

Night time.

Sasuke and Karin were in the living room sitting on the couch that was next to the bookshelf. Sasuke had his right hand on her back as she was looking down sadly.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes." Karin said looking at her husband's face.

Karin saw at the corner of her right eye to see Sarada hiding behind the wall by the living room door and her head peeking out looking at her sadly.

"Sarada you can come out now." Karin said, looking at her.

After hearing her mother calling to her, Sarada hesitantly entered the living room and walked in front of her mother, staring down sadly as her hands were together.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Karin asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Sarada said before looking at her sad. "It's my fault."

Karin pulled back Sarada into a hug. "It's not your fault, you have done nothing wrong." she said caressing her head with her right hand. Karin pulled away and smiled. "Me and your father have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sarada asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Well I'm pregnant." Karin said.

"Pregnant?" Sarada asked, still confused.

"Meaning your going to be a big sister soon." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Karin waited for their daughter's reaction on the news they just told her. Sarada suddenly smiled with excitement.

"I'm really going to have a sibling?" Sarada asked, happily.

"Yes and your really excited." Karin said.

Sarada quickly got off the couch and stood up. "I've always wanted a sibling. So where's the baby?" she asked, looking around.

Karin looked at Sasuke, who nodded 'yes', then turned back to Sarada before undoing the Chakra Suppression technique. Sarada suddenly sensed another chakra and slowly stared down at mother's stomach. She walked close to her mother.

 _"So that really wasn't Mama's chakra, I should have known her chakra wasn't small."_ Sarada thought.

Sarada reached down with her left hand to her mother's stomach, but stopped midway.

"Its okay Sarada, you can do it." Karin said, smiling.

Sarada continued and touched her mother's stomach, rubbing it softly. She leaned in and hugged her mother's stomach, nuzzling her head softly into it.

Karin started to caress her daughter's head with both hands. She turned to Sasuke as he put his right hand on her left shoulder.

 _"She will be a great older sister."_ Karin thought, now looking down at Sarada again.

* * *

End of Chapter 13.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Please review.

* * *

Afternoon.

Karin, Naruto, and Hinata, in their casual outfits, were sitting on one of the couches in the Uchiha's house while Boruto and Sarada were playing happily outside in the backyard. Himawari sitting in her mother's arms, smiling softly. Sasuke left on his mission a week ago.

Himawari was 3 years and a few months old and has a striking resemblance to her mother, Hinata, especially her personality, having dark blue hair that reached her chin that had straight bangs and a hime cut, her hair flaring out in the sides and on the back, and like her brother she has a ahoge on the top of her head that resembles the stem of a leaf. She has her mother's skin color, but has her father's blue eyes, 2 whiskers on each side of her cheeks. She was wearing a light blue dress with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and light orange sandals.

Himawari started laughing when her mother softly rubbed her cheek with her right hand.

"Himawari has grown a lot since she was a newborn." Karin said looking down at her.

"We know, she started saying so many short sentences a few months ago." Naruto said, smiling.

Himawari suddenly started cooing and reaching for Karin with both hands.

"I guess she wants her Auntie Karin to hold her now." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata carefully handed Himawari over to Karin, who gladly sat her on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Himawari immediately giggled in her Auntie's arms. "Auntie. Auntie."

"After all this time since she was born, Himawari still loves you." Hinata said.

"How is Boruto doing with little Himawari?" Karin asked.

"Great, but he's a little overprotective of her when people he doesn't know are near her." Hinata said.

"Oh, I just hope Sarada isn't too protective of it just like Boruto is of Himawari." Karin said, looking down at Himawari smiling.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said together, confused.

Karin looked at them both confused until she realized she hasn't told them yet. "Oh, I forgot to tell you 2 that I'm pregnant again." a few seconds later she saw Naruto had activated his sage mode and Hinata activated her byakugan, then looked down at her stomach.

"So that's why you were feeling sick and acting strange lately." Hinata said, unactivating her byakugan.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Naruto asked, unactivating his sage mode.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell Sasuke and Sarada first but I didn't know how to." Karin said.

"So how did they react?" Naruto asked.

"They were both so happy especially Sarada, she was really excited to be having a sibling soon." Karin said, smiling.

"Well that's great news." Hinata said.

"I just hope that the baby doesn't start acting like Sasuke just like Sarada is doing now." Karin said.

"She did inherited many things from him." Naruto said, smiling

"Well, the only things she doesn't have is his bossy attitude and coldness." Karin said. "Which kind of worries me a little of what the baby will act like."

"You have a point but I don't think you should worry that much, Sarada inherited something from you other than your looks." Naruto said.

"What would that be, Oniisan?" Karin asked.

"When she's angry, sad and thinks, but mostly when she is angry." Naruto said.

"What?! That's not true, she doesn't act like me." Karin said.

"It is true, Sarada acts like both you and Sasuke so it's natural that the baby will also have your personality." Naruto teased. "After all you 2 are both their parents so they will both act like you and him."

Karin was about to say something until she felt someone tugging on her shirt, she looked down to see Himawari looking up at her curiously and her hands gripping the lower part of her shirt.

"Auntie Karin?" Himawari asked.

"Yes Himawari." Karin said.

"What is a baby?" Himawari asked.

"Um, a baby is a very young child. Everyone was a baby for a few years before they become a kid. You're no longer a baby anymore."

"But where is the baby?" Himawari asked.

Karin put her right hand over her stomach. "It's right here."

Himawari looked down at her Auntie's stomach. "Right in there?" she asked pointing with her left hand.

"Yes." Karin said, rubbing it.

Himawari slowly moved her left hand closer and moved Karin's hand away from her stomach before putting her hand over it, caress it softly.

"Why can't I see it?" Himawari asked, looking up at Karin again.

"That's because it's not ready yet Himawari. Your little cousin won't be born until a few months." Karin said.

"Aww." Himawari said, looking down sadly. She suddenly felt Karin's right hand on her head, she looked up to see her Auntie smiling at her.

"Don't worry, it will be here soon, you have to be patient like Sarada." Karin said.

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit, and Sarada, in her usual outfit and dark blue sandals, were walking through the new city of Konoha above the Hokage Rock. Sarada was holding her mother's right hand with her left hand. As they were walking through the crowd of people, Karin looked down and noticed Sarada was staring around, fascinated by all the skyscrapers, new technologies, and people.

"I see your like it up here, Sarada." Karin said, smiling.

"Mama, it's so great up here." Sarada said, looking up at her mother, smiling. "Why haven't I been up here before until now?"

"Sorry that I haven't it's just that they were still building this new area and you were so very young." Karin said. "But don't worry, you will explore more of this area when your older, okay."

Sarada just smiled and looked around the city some more as they continued to walk, she suddenly stopped when she spotted something.

"Huh, what's wrong Sarada?" Karin asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Mama, there's an ice cream shop." Sarada said smiling, pointing with her right hand.

Karin to the direction her daughter was pointing and saw an orange medium sized building that has a pink sign on top that says 'Konoha Ice Cream Parlor' in orange letters, it had glass doors and 4 large windows. A few people inside were eating ice cream and chatting.

"Can we try some, please Mama." Sarada begged looking up at her, putting her right hand down.

"Okay, we can have some since I am getting hungry." Karin said smiling down at Sarada.

"Yes." Sarada said smiling.

They walked to the shop and stepped into it, when they entered it smelled really good inside. Karin was getting really hungry as she was smelling the sweet smell. They walked to the counter, Sarada smiled as she stared at all the flavors of ice cream behind the glasses counter below the register.

"Have you decided what you 2 want?" a woman voice asked.

Karin and Sarada looked to the left to see a smiling woman approaching behind the counter. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, had tan skin, blue eyes, black hair that was tied into a low ponytail and reached below her shoulders, wearing a orange dress that reached her knees, a white apron that had a white name tag on the upper left that read 'Hisa' in black letters, and white sandals.

"Yes, I have." Karin said then looked down at Sarada. "What ice creams would you like, Sarada?"

Sarada looked closely at the flavors again before saying something. "Green tea, banana, and chocolate chip cookie dough on a waffle cone. What about you Mama?"

Karin was about to order the flavors she wanted but she had this sudden craving for other flavors. "Rocky road, mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream, and dutch chocolate in a bowl please." she said.

"Mama, you have more flavors than I do." Sarada said, looking up at her.

"It's just that your sibling made have a craving and it wanted some to." Karin said.

Sarada understood that her mother was eating for 2 now and get some large portions. "Can I have 2 more flavors?" she asked.

"Of course." Karin said.

"Then I would also like cotton candy and dutch chocolate." Sarada said.

Hisa told her how much it cost and Karin paid her the money from her pockets.

"Your ice creams will be ready in a minute." Hisa said.

They watched as Hisa prepared their ice cream then carefully handed them to Karin and Sarada, who said 'thank you' before walking to the exit. They heard that lady say 'Thank you, come again.' before they left completely out the door.

Karin and Sarada walked through the crowd of people to the stairs where the Hokage Rock is to get down while eating their ice cream.

As Sarada was eating her third ice cream, banana, she suddenly thought of something. "Hey Mama when Papa comes back, will he go to the ice cream shop with us next time?" she asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know about that." Karin said, looking at her.

"Huh, why is that?" Sarada asked.

"Because other than tea, your father barely has a sweet tooth." Karin said.

"But I seen Papa eat sweets at home." Sarada said.

"That's because I made the sweets and he loves the way I make them." Karin said turning forward, lightly blushing. "You have tried the sweets I have made."

"Oh, okay." Sarada said, turning forward before she continued to eat.

They continued to walk down the stairs and eat their ice cream, when they made it to the bottom they entered another crowd of people. Sarada finished her ice cream and eat her cone and wipe Her mouth on a napkin she had in her right pocket. Karin finished 2 minutes after her before wiping her mouth on a napkin she had in her left pocket, too. They threw away their stuff then continued walking through the crowd.

"What should we do next, Sarada?" Karin asked, looking down at Sarada.

"Well the playground is nearby, can we go?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

"Sure." Karin said.

"Thank you." Sarada said, before running off.

"Hey wait up, Sarada!" Karin yelled, smiling.

But Sarada was gone in the left direction past the building, Karin was about to run after her until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Karin is that you?" a male voice called out.

Karin turned around to see a smiling male and a boy approaching her, he was around her age, he had fair skin, shiny black hair that was cut in a bowl, round black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, bushy eyebrows, he was muscular, wearing his usual outfit, a green sleeveless jumpsuit with orange leg warmer and orange leg warmers, white bandages to his forearms to his fingers, and black shinobi sandals.

The boy looked to be around Sarada's age and he was taller than her, he beared a striking resemblance to the man, except his eyes were sharper, wearing a dark green chinese shirt, long yellow pants, and blue sandals.

Karin turned to them, looking at them confused as how they knew her, she recognized the man's chakra from some where but she couldn't remember right now. They stopped right in front of her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" the man asked, smiling.

"Do I know you?" Karin asked.

"Don't you remember? We fought in the war together." the man said.

"I have seen many people at the war." Karin said.

"I'm Rock Lee, did Naruto mentioned me?" Lee questioned.

Karin's memories came rushing back. "Oh now I know you, I saw you at the end of the war and a few days later in the hospital with your sensei when me and Sasuke almost left the village."

"Yes, this is my son, Metal Lee." Lee said, looking down at him.

"Nice to meet you." Metal greeted, bowing his head.

"What were you on your way to do?" Lee asked.

"I was following my daughter, Sarada to the playground." Karin said, turning her head around then back to them.

"We just came from there, Dad." Metal said, looking up at his father.

"There you 2 are, you ran off without me." a woman voice.

Lee and Metal turned around and Karin peeked around to see her walking towards them.

"Sorry, honey." Lee said.

"Sorry, Mom." Metal said.

The woman was revealed to be no other than Sakura Haruno, having fair skin having a violet rhombus on her forehead, green eyes, and long pink hair in a low ponytail that reached her mid-back length and bangs that reached past her chin and framed the sides of her face, wearing her casual outfit, a red sleeveless dress that had the Haruno crest on the back and reached her knees, and black heel-like sandals. She stopped close to them, smiling softly.

Karin looked down at Sakura's arms and noticed a baby in her arms. It had a tuff of pink hair, black eyes, wearing small white dress that had the Haruno crest on the back and red sandals. The baby was staring curiously up at Karin.

"She has grown." Karin said.

"Yes she has." Sakura said, looking down at her daughter warmly.

To be honest, Karin barely knew anything about the family, it was Hinata that told her that Metal's real mother, Midori has died in childbirth and Lee raised him on his own for a year until Sakura started to care for Metal like he was her own child. A few months after Lee and Sakura started taking care of Metal, they started dating and within a year they were married and Sakura now lived with them in the Lee clan compound. But she still decided to keep her clan's crest on her clothes. A few years after raising Metal together, Sakura became pregnant with their daughter, Luna who is almost 2 years old now. Even though Sakura started a family with Lee, she still had feelings for Sasuke.

"How have you been?" Sakura said, looking up at her again.

"Fine, I have been training some times." Karin said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." Lee said.

"He went back on his mission 2 weeks ago." Karin said.

"Would you and Sarada like to hang out with us?" Lee asked.

"No thank you, I have to go to Sarada right now." Karin said smiling, turning around.

"Maybe some other time." Sakura said.

"Yeah maybe." Karin said. "Goodbye."

Karin ran into the direction Sarada ran off to, she sensed her standing in one spot. It took her a while to get to the playground. When Karin made it she saw Sarada looking at the playground which was almost completely empty before turning around to smile at her mother.

"There you are, Mama." Sarada said. "What took you so long to get here?"

Karin back at her as she walked up to her daughter and kneeled to her level. "Sorry, I was speaking to some of your father's old classmates for a while."

"Oh, okay." Sarada said. "Can you push me on the swings, Mama?"

"Sure." Karin said.

Karin got up and walked over to the swings with Sarada. When they made it, Sarada sat in one of the swings and grabbed both of the ropes with her hands as her mother went behind her and started to push her.

"Higher, Mama!" Sarada laughed.

Karin pushed her higher, it made Karin smile warmly to know that her daughter was happy, healthy, and carefree unlike her childhood which was sad and lonely.

 _"Yes, stay happy and carefree just a little longer Sarada."_ Karin thought as she continued to push her on the swing.

* * *

Night time.

Karin, in her nightgown, was walking to the kitchen to get some water and a little snack. Sarada went to sleep in her room hours ago. She stepped into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator then opened it, pulling out one bottled water and paper wrapped tri-colored dangos before closing it. She sat at one of the chairs, unwrapped the dangos before she picked one of the dangos on a sticks up with her left hand and started eating them. She looked down at her stomach for a moment before opening up her bottled water. She is now 2 months pregnant and the baby bump on her stomach was almost the size of an orange.

As Karin was eating she suddenly sensed a familiar chakra coming to the village. Her eyes widened as she kept sensing it.

 _"Why is he here right now?"_ Karin thought, confused.

Karin swallowed some of her water and put it down before getting up from the table then walked into the living room. She waited near the shoji doors for a while until she sensed Sasuke at the doors now and saw him slide one of them open.

"Hello, Sasuke." Karin greeted.

She saw Sasuke stared at her the second she greeted him and closed the shoji door.

"Karin, your still awake." Sasuke said, taking off his sandals. "I thought you would be asleep."

"I got hungry and decided to get a snack." Karin said, stepping a little closer. "But your home early, did you get forget something."

"No it's just that I'm going to stop my missions for a while." Sasuke said.

"Huh, why?" Karin asked him, confused.

Sasuke walked closer to Karin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him but careful not to hurt Karin's baby bump. His cloak covering both their bodies. "Because I want to be here with you, Sarada, and the baby. I need to be here and help you out more. I will be busy with the work Kakashi is giving me but I still get to see you and Sarada."

"Does Kakashi even know about this?" Karin asked.

"Yes I sent him a message 2 weeks ago." Sasuke said, putting his left hand on Karin's right cheek.

Sasuke stared into Karin's glass covered eyes, missing those crimson red eyes of hers for so long and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Karin kissed back as she slowly put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. After a minute, Karin pulled away, smiling at Sasuke.

"Well we better go to bed, it's really late." Karin said, unbuttoning Sasuke's cloak then tossed it on one of the couches before pulling him towards the stairs.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

* * *

Morning.

Sasuke, in his night clothes, groaned as some of the sunlight got on the uncovered side of his face. He slowly woke up and looked around to he was in his and his wife's room. He looked to the right to see Karin sleeping peacefully beside him. He wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her a little closer to him. He watched as Karin snuggled into his chest.

He curiously pulled away a little to reach pull up Karin's sleep shirt to see her baby bump. He stared at it was growing since the last time he saw it. He reached with his left hand to rub her stomach. Even though the baby was not moving inside Karin yet, Sasuke could tell that it was going to be a strong child just like Sarada.

As Sasuke continued to caress Karin's baby bump, he heard a soft groan, he looked up to see Karin waking up and rubbing her eyes before looking down at him.

"I see you're up early, Sasuke." Karin said. "What are you doing?"

"Your stomach has grown since the last time I saw it." Sasuke said before softly planting a kiss on her stomach.

Karin smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's head, rubbing the back of his head. "Well our second child is growing inside me each passing day." she said giggling.

After a while Sasuke scooted up so he and Karin were at the same level, they both pulled back and stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity then leaned in slowly closing their eyes as they kissed each other passionately on the lips. Sasuke slowly started to wrap his arms around her waist, he licked her lips asking for entrance which Karin gladly gave him. Their tongues battled for dominance. While not breaking the kiss, Sasuke flipped her over and was now on top of Karin, pinning her hands beside her head. Sasuke pulled to look at her again.

"I see someone is feisty this morning." Karin said, smirking.

Sasuke smirked back and made his way towards her neck, nipping the skin lightly causing Karin to gasp softly.

"S-sasuke." Karin moaned, her eyes were half opened now as Sasuke started to nip harder at her neck.

Sasuke used his right hand to unbutton Karin's shirt, he was midway until his wife stopped him with her left hand. He pulled away, looking at her confused.

"We can't do it right now, we both have things to do." Karin said.

Sasuke thought about it then smiled before leaned down again to give a quick kiss on her left cheek and looked at her again. "Okay then we'll finish this some other time." he said.

* * *

Karin, in her casual outfit and white apron, was cooking pancakes and other foods on the stove for breakfast while Sasuke, in his usual outfit excluding his cloak and gloves, sat in one of the chairs at the table, drinking his cup of green tea.

"So what are you going to be doing today, Sasuke?" Karin asked, putting the pancakes on 2 plates.

"I have to discuss more things about the threats with Kakashi, Naruto, and other Konoha people." Sasuke said, looking at her.

"Huh? Are the threats are getting worse now?" Karin asked, turning her head to face him.

"Yes, there is now more hidden caves not only in the land of fire but also in other 4 nations." Sasuke said, putting down his cup of tea.

"Shouldn't the nations know about this, too?" Karin questioned.

"I've already messaged them about it." Sasuke said. "That's why I planned another meeting."

Karin picked up a small bowl of rice, miso soup, and toast with a sunny-side egg beside it, then carried them to the table in front of Sasuke. "I hope the threats are found soon." she said to him.

"You didn't give me any of the pancakes." Sasuke said, looking up at her.

"That's because you said you don't like sweets." Karin said, now standing next to him.

"Well I like the sweets you make." Sasuke said smiling.

Karin blushed then walked away to put 2 pancakes on a plate then walked back, putting it near the other foods in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled Karin into a hug, placing his head softly on her stomach. "Thank you for preparing breakfast, Karin."

Karin just hugged Sasuke's head, running her fingers into it. "Well your welcome sweetie." she said before kissing the top of his head.

They soon let go of each other, Karin went back to preparing the food at another table while Sasuke began eating his food starting with the rice and miso soup.

Almost 30 minutes later, Sarada, in her night clothes, a small orange nightgown with pink long sleeves, walked in, standing at the doorway, looking around the kitchen to see her father eating the last of his breakfast, the toast and sunny-side up egg, and her mother fixing breakfast. She back at her father again, confused at why he was here.

Karin turned around as she sensed her daughter. "Good morning Sarada. Sit down at the table, I'm preparing a plate for you." she said smiling then turned back around.

"Oh, okay." Sarada said before walking to sit at the table, taking a seat next to her father. She quietly looked at father as he finished his breakfast and drank some of his tea.

It surprised Sarada that her father was eating at the dinner table when it was breakfast time and sometimes dinner time because he was home, he was always busy in his office and discussion at the Homage Mansion with the Hokage and other important people. Her mother would usually take her father's food to him in his office while he was working.

"Um, Papa?" Sarada asked, putting her hands on her lap.

Sasuke stopped drinking his tea and looked at his daughter.

"Can you teach me jutsus?" Sarada asked, smiling.

"Sorry I can't." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sarada asked, starting to frown.

"I have work to do." Sasuke said before drinking the last of his tea.

"O-okay." Sarada said

Sasuke put his cup down on the table and stood up from his chair. "I'll be going now." he said before walking out of the kitchen.

"See you later, Sasuke." Karin said, now looking away from what she is doing.

Sarada watched her father sadly as he put on his cloak, gloves, shoes, and bag before leaving out the main shoji doors. She looked down sadly.

"Okay Sarada I've made your favorite, banana pancakes with honey on top." Karin said turning around to face her daughter, holding a plate of 5 five pancakes with both hands.

Karin noticed her daughter looking down sad. "What's wrong, Sarada?" she said, walking over to the table beside her.

"Papa is always busy, he doesn't spend anytime with me anymore." Sarada said. "Not like when I was younger."

"Sarada I know your father is always busy but he does want to spend with you, too." Karin said, putting the pancakes in front of Sarada.

"Then why?" Sarada asked looking up at her mother.

"It's your father's job to protect the Hidden Leaf Village from dangerous threats." Karin said.

"But doesn't Uncle Naruto does that?" Sarada asked confused.

"They both do it, but your father and your Uncle have different ways ways in protecting Konoha." Karin said. "They want people in Konoha to be safe, that's why your father travels a lot."

"Will Papa ever spend time with me again?" Sarada asked.

"Of course he will, just some other time okay." Karin said, caressing the right side of Sarada's cheek.

"Okay." Sarada sighed sadly.

Karin removed her hand from Sarada's face, frowning that her daughter was still sad, she thought of something then smiled. "You know can tell you something about your father in the past."

Sarada frown disappeared and smiled as she looked up at her mother. "Really, you'll tell me?"

"Yes but after you finish eating your breakfast." Karin said, handing Sarada a fork with her right hand.

"Yes Mama." Sarada grabbing the fork.

* * *

Thirty nine minutes later.

Karin was washing the last of the dishes while Sarada sat on the couch next to the bookshelves waiting for her mother to finish up so she could tell her about her father. Karin put the last plate up in the cabinet then dried her hands on the towel.

"Okay Sarada, I'm done." Karin said, now taking off her apron and putting it on one of the chairs.

Karin walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on one of the couches next to Sarada.

"What do you know about Papa from the past?" Sarada asked, scooting closer to her mother.

"Well ever since they met and still now, your father and uncle Naruto are rivals." Karin said.

"They are rivals?" Sarada questioned.

"Yes and always will be." Karin said. "Your Uncle always to beat your father at something but couldn't win, not even once. But as time past they both trained really hard to get stronger."

"What were they like in the Academy?" Sarada asked.

"Your father was at the top of his class, many people said he was a prodigy." Karin said.

"What's a prodigy?" Sarada asked.

"It means a young person learning something in the fraction of the time." Karin explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sarada said, astounded. "Was Uncle Naruto like that?"

"Well he was at the very bottom of the class, everybody defeated him easily in the Academy." Karin said. "But he trained a lot to help many people and for your father's approval."

"He did?" Sarada asked.

"Yes and your father was jealous but he wouldn't admit it, so he decided to trained harder than ever before." Karin said. "They battled each other after the war and your Uncle won your father declared your uncle the winner."

"That was amazing." Sarada said smiling.

"But I think you'll be great in the Academy when you're older." Karin said.

"You really think so, Mama?" Sarada questioned.

"I know so." Karin said smiling down warmly at her daughter.

Sarada hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mama."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Karin said hugging her daughter back.

"Um, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Karin said pulling a little away from their hug.

"What is Papa good at?" Sarada asked.

"Sword fighting." Karin said.

* * *

A month later.

Night time.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was now 3 months pregnant, she had this feeling to be with Sasuke, to touch him and make love to him. It was one of her hormones , she had the same feeling when she was pregnant with Sarada. She stood by the stairs waiting anxiously for Sasuke to return as he had important business with the Hokage. Sarada was spending the night at Naruto and Hinata's house.

 _"Please return quickly!"_ Karin thought.

She waited there for 10 minutes until she sensed his chakra coming to the Uchiha compound.

 _"Finally!"_ Karin thought smiling, walking to the main shoji doors.

She waited there for a while until she sensed him near the door, seeing one of the shoji doors slide open to reveal Sasuke, walking in taking off his sandals.

"Hello, Sasuke." Karin said smiling, her hands together.

Sasuke looked up to see his wife smiling at him. "Oh, hello Karin." he said, walking over to one of the couches.

Karin watched as Sasuke was taking off his swords and bag then put them on one of the tables. She smirked as she seductively walked behind Sasuke, pressing her chest against his back.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to the left side to look at her.

Karin slid her arms under his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist while pressing her left cheek to his back. "Well I thought we could spend some time together." she said.

Sasuke immediately knew that it was her hormones from pregnancy that was making Karin act this way, just like when she was pregnant with Sarada. He unwrapped her arms around his waist then turned to face her, smirking.

"So you've been waiting for me this whole time?" Sasuke asked, sliding his hands around her waist.

"Yes." Karin said, smirking back at him.

She pulled Sasuke into a kiss, putting her hands on his shoulders. Sasuke kissed back as he held her more closer to his body while careful to not hurt her baby bump. Karin moved her hands to Sasuke's neck, unbuttoning the cloak that was still around it, tossing it aside on the couch. They started moaning in the kiss, Sasuke picked Karin up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then pushed her back against a nearby wall. Karin put her hands in Sasuke's hair, pulling on it a little. Karin slid her tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he immediately gave her.

Sasuke was about to slid his hands lower until he was stopped by her hand. Karin broke the kiss.

"Sasuke, not in here." she panted.

Sasuke understood and walked up the stairs to go to their room, when he made it he closed the door and locked it, before walking to their bed placing Karin on it, hovering over her. As they continued kissing, Sasuke moved his right hands to the front part of Karin's shirt and began unbuttoning it then slip his hand into it and groped her breasts under her bra. Karin pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly. Sasuke nipped at her neck causing Karin grab his hair and pulled him close.

After a few minutes, Sasuke slowly pulled his hand away causing Karin to whine in disappointment which was quickly changed to delight when he raised her up a little to take off her shirt and bra, tossing them on the floor. He went to her left breast and began to sucking on it, making Karin moan louder. Sasuke placed his right hand on her other breast then softly caressed it. Karin was panting at the actions Sasuke was giving her, still moaning loudly. Karin moaned louder as she orgasmed, panting after. Sasuke removed his hands from her and began undressing starting from his shirt to his pants, throwing them on the floor by hers.

After Sasuke was fully unclothed, Karin couldn't help but stared at him in lust, his abs and muscles were perfect to her. Karin took off her shorts and panties. She saw him staring at her with lust in his eyes, too. Karin pulled Sasuke's body to her again, wrapping her arms around his neck while they stared at each other. It was a little cold in the room but to them it were warm.

"You are so very sexy, Sasuke." Karin said, before kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke quickly kissed back before pulling away.

"I should be saying that to you." he said, smirking.

Karin started grinding into Sasuke, which was causing him to moan and kiss her fiercely on the lips. He positioned his cock in front of her entrance then he push himself in, Karin moaned loudly in his mouth as he was filling her with his length. Sasuke began thrusting into her slowly, moving in and out of her. She rocked her hips more against his and encountering him as he was now pushing into her. They were moaning more into their kiss, Sasuke pulled her closer to him, his hands caressing her back.

Sasuke's force brought her so much pleasure, Karin broked the kiss and moaned louder at the way he was handling her.

"My love, please harder." Karin moaned out.

He obeyed and increased the speed of his thrusts, slamming himself in and out of her. She couldn't keep up with him in her current form, hearing herself moan and Sasuke panting and nipping at her neck.

"S-sasuke." Karin panted.

She suddenly felt Sasuke was close to his release. Sasuke pulled away from her neck and put his left hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a fierce kiss on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth, he pulled her more into him, becoming actions more unpredictable. She suddenly felt herself about to release.

"Sasuke!" Karin moaned out loud as she cummed, her body was shaking a few seconds after her orgasm. Sasuke almost immediately followed after her after a couple of thrusts, filling his seeds into her womanhood. After a while of laying on their bed panting, Sasuke pulled out of her before laying them under the sheets, then went to the right side of her. She was still panting from making love, their bodies were covered in sweat and their skin a little red.

"Karin." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Karin looked into his direction only for Sasuke to pull her closer to him.

"I love you, my cute tomato." Sasuke said, before he kissed her forehead softly.

Karin blushed softly then nuzzled into his neck, putting her left hand on her stomach. She was about to go to sleep until her eyes widened, looking down at her stomach.

"Sasuke." Karin said, smiling

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"I felt our second baby kicking for the first time." Karin said, taking Sasuke's right hand to feel her stomach.

Sasuke felt the baby kicking a little at his hand, he smiled at this. "The baby is going to be very strong." he said, rubbing her bare stomach.

"Just like you." Karin said, laughing a little.

"No, like it's mother." Sasuke said.

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace a few minutes later.

* * *

End of Chapter 14.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote in the story now.

Please review.

* * *

2 months later.

Afternoon

Karin, in a temporary outfit until her second baby was born, a lavender dress that reached her knees, sleeping on one of the couches, she was now 5 months pregnant with her and Sasuke's second child. She was sleeping on her left side and her hands covering protectively over her stomach, a brown blanket covering her body.

As she was sleeping peacefully, she felt someone shaking her right arm.

"Mama." a voice said.

Karin groaned and turned away a little, but the person shook her right arm once more.

"Mama." the called out again.

Karin groaned tiredly again, but she slowly squinted her eyes, immediately knowing who it was. She opened her to see a blurry figure looking down at her, which was her daughter.

"What is it, Sarada?" Karin asked getting up, pulling the blankets away from her body.

"You said that you were going to teach me more about my Uzumaki heritage today." Sarada said.

Karin sat up straight and grabbed her glasses from a nearby table and put them on then looked forward to see Sarada, in her usual outfit, staring at her sadly. This made her sad.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you more about it." Karin said smiling at her daughter.

"Yay." Sarada said, now smiling.

"Hey Sarada, is your father still working in his office?" Karin asked, putting her feet on the floor.

"Yes, but I saw him come out of the living room 5 minutes ago." Sarada said.

"I thought so." Karin said.

Ever since Karin became 4 months pregnant, Sasuke would check up on her frequently to make sure she's okay and doesn't over work herself just like when she was pregnant with Sarada. She was starting to notice that Sarada was acting protective to her just like her father was of her.

Karin looked behind her at the living room entrance, sensing that Sasuke was still working in his office, she smiled to herself and was going to enjoy her moment of freedom before Sasuke comes to check up on her again.

Karin turned back to Sarada. "Sweetie, I'm going to show you a special move in the Uzumaki clan." she said.

"What's that?" Sarada asked curiously.

"I think I'll show you outside." Karin said, getting up from the couch slowly. "But let's go outside quietly so we don't disturb your father, okay."

Sarada backed up a little and stared at her mother curiously as she walked to over the main shoji doors, she followed after her.

Karin and Sarada put on their sandals then Karin slid one of the doors open and quietly walked out the door with Sarada behind her then slid it closed. They both started walk from their house to the forest, Sarada looked at all the trees as she and her mother passed by.

As they continued walking deeper into the forest, Sarada now stared up at her mother curiously.

"Um, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, Sweetie." Karin said, looking down at her daughter.

"Why are we leaving the house for you to tell me more of the Uzumaki clan's technique?" Sarada asked.

"Because I don't want to use it near the house and it's a very powerful jutsu in the clan." Karin said, looking forward.

"What's it called?" Sarada asked.

"Adamantine Chains, it's a very great technique that made by the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used in various ways, their are two kinds of chakra chains, the Adamantine Sealing Chains and Adamantine Attacking Chains." Karin said.

"What's the difference between them?" Sarada asked.

"Well the Sealing chains can restrain very powerful chakras and prevent them from escaping and entering the barrier, and the Attacking Chains can do what the Sealing Chains can do but when the chains touch you, you are almost instantly weakened, the chains are able to destroy powerful items as well." Karin said. "Only the Uzumaki clan members can do this, not any other clan can do it."

"Wow, that's so cool." Sarada said, amazed.

Karin suddenly stopped which made Sarada stop as well. "This spot should do it." Karin said.

"Are you going to show them?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, I'm going to show you all of them, sweetie." Karin said turning her body towards her daughter.

"Which one will you show me first, Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

"The Adamantine Sealing chains first then." Karin said. "Stand a little close to me, then I can begin."

Sarada took a few steps forward to her and watched as her mother closed her eyes, preparing to summon the chains. Sarada suddenly noticed her mother's chakra level was rising and heard the sounds of chains and looked behind her mother to see 4 glowing golden/yellow chains were coming out of her back, she stared in awe at this. The chains were creating a barrier, she looked and saw a clear shield with the chains, she reached out with her left hand to touch her mother's barrier.

 _"Mother's chains are so cool."_ Sarada thought.

Karin opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter, smiling at how curious she was. "Do you want to see the Adamantine Attacking Chains now?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Sarada said smiling up at her mother.

Karin made the barrier disappear. "Go hide behind a tree that is far away from me, Sarada, this technique is really dangerous." she warned.

Sarada did what her mother told her to do and hid behind a nearby tree but one that is close to her mother and peeked her head out to watch her carefully. Sarada quickly noticed that her mother's chains were getting spiky. Karin looked forward and levitated her chains, then aimed them at a few trees and threw them at the trees, hitting a few of them.

Sarada quickly put her hands over her glass covered eyes, shutting her eyes tightly as she hid mostly behind the tree when a lot of trees started falling down and dust and dirt rising from the ground. She waited for a while for everything to clear up, then slowly uncovered her glass covered eyes before peeking from behind the tree to see 7 trees had fallen to the ground because of her mother. She stared at the knocked over trees in amazement at how many trees her mother had hit, she now looked at her mother, who was now breathing slightly.

"Woah, that was so amazing, Mama!" Sarada said smiling, coming out from behind the tree.

Karin turned her head to her daughter and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie." she said.

Karin felt herself losing some of her strength because of the Adamantine Chains and more because of the baby inside her, she panting harder and felt her legs getting weak.

"Are you and the baby okay, Mama?" Sarada asked worriedly, stepping a little closer to her mother.

Sarada immediately noticed that her mother's chakra was decreasing.

"We're fine, I just need to sit down for a minute that's all." Karin said.

Karin pulled her chains back into her body and walked over to a nearby tree, sitting down and laid her back against the tree. She put her left hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

Karin stared at Sarada, who still had a worried look on her face. "Come here Sarada, you can sit next to me." she said, patting the ground next to her with her right hand.

"O-okay." Sarada said, walking over to her mother and sat close to her right side, snuggling up to her.

Karin put her right hand around Sarada's neck.

"Um, Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, sweetie." Karin said, looking down at her daughter.

"When did you started using the Adamantine Chakra chains?" Sarada asked.

Karin looked up at the leaves in the trees. "Well I first activated them when I was 15 years old when I activated one and I was protecting myself from someone that I know." she said. "But during the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, I activated multiple chains to get to your father."

"Wow, do you think I can active the Adamantine chains?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know about that." Karin said.

"Huh? Why not Mama?" Sarada asked, a little sad.

"Just as I said only full blooded Uzumakis can active the chains when they want to protect someone they love dearly with all their heart." Karin said. "Your a half blooder to both the Uchiha clan and Uzumaki clan, so you have a 50 percent chance of inheriting the Adamantine Chains."

"So there's a chance I won't inherit them." Sarada said sadly, looking down.

Karin looked down at her, sad to see her upset. "Don't be upset, Sarada, your Uncle Naruto is a half blooder to the Uzumaki clan just like you are and he didn't inherit the Adamantine Chakra chains from his mother and he's really powerful like your father, but you know what I think you can inherit the Adamantine Chains, too." she said smiling warmly at her daughter.

"You think I can?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

"I know you can, your a very tough child who can be a prodigy just like your father." Karin said.

Sarada frown turned into a smile then she hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mama." she said.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Karin said, hugging her back.

Karin continued to tell Sarada more about the Uzumaki clan, until Karin sensed someone and looked to the side in that direction.

Sarada looked up at her confused. "What's wrong, Mama?" she asked.

"You can sense him." Karin said quietly.

Sarada looked into the direction her mother was staring at and sensed in that direction, she immediately knew who it was.

"Karin?!" a voice yelled out, echoed to the forest.

"Mama, Papa is calling out to you." Sarada said, looking back at her. "Aren't you going to shout back?"

"I would but I'm not going to do that." Karin said.

"Huh, why not?" Sarada asked confused.

"I don't feel like it, maybe he can-" Karin cut off when her daughter started yelling.

Sarada turned to the direction. "Papa, we're over here!" she shouted.

"What do you think your doing, Sarada?" Karin asked annoyed.

Sarada turned to her mother again, confused. "But Mama, you said you didn't feel like it so I thought I can call Papa for you." she thought.

"Your father can find us on his own." Karin said.

Karin and Sarada now sensed that Sasuke was heading towards their location fast and it made Karin a little nervous to what he would say to her. Within less than a minute, Sasuke, in his usual outfit excluding his cloak, appeared 3 feet away from them, having a worried and angry look on his face, Karin's eyes avoided his gaze.

"Papa." Sarada said.

"What are you doing outside Karin, you know you have to rest." Sasuke said.

"Well, I wanted to show and tell Sarada more about the Uzumaki clan." Karin said.

Sasuke looked to where some of the trees where knocked down and turned back to his wife and daughter. "You used your Adamantine Attacking Chains on the trees didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Karin said looking down.

Sasuke sighed then walked over to them. "You're losing your chakra when you did that, you can't do that anymore, your pregnant, you should rest back at the house." he said.

Karin started to get up. "Okay fine, come on Sarada let's go back to the house." she said.

"Yes, Mama." Sarada said, getting up.

Karin had both her hands on tree as she was still trying to get up but her legs were still weak from her using the Adamantine Chakra chains, suddenly a shadow was looming over her, she looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her. Before she could say anything to him, he quickly picked her up and held her bridal style, his left hand on her back and turned where he was previously standing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Karin asked, surprised.

"Carrying you back to the house." Sasuke said.

"I can walk on my own." Karin said. "So put me down."

"No." Sasuke said.

"'No', what do you mean 'no'?" Karin asked, getting a little angry.

"You lost so much of your chakra that you can't even stand up, so I will carry." Sasuke said.

"But I don't want you to carry me." Karin said.

"Well I'm carrying you back whether you like it or not." Sasuke said, then turned his head to their daughter. "Let's go, Sarada."

"Okay, Papa." Sarada said.

"Sasuke, put me down right now!" Karin said, trying to push him but he wouldn't budge. "Put me down!"

"No." Sasuke said, turning his head to her and began walking.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, beating her fists into his chest and squirmed to try to get out of his grip. "Put me down!"

Sasuke held his wife's legs in place with his right hand but still let her hands beat his chest because it wasn't causing him any pain. Sarada stood in place, looking confused at her mother and father's display before running to catch up with her parents. After a few minutes, Karin stopped struggling and gave up then rested her head against Sasuke's chest but still had the annoyed look on her face. She placed her left hand on his chest, nuzzling a little in his chest.

It took a while but the Uchiha-Uzumaki family finally made it back to their house, walking to the main shoji doors. Sasuke looked down and saw that Karin was slowly falling asleep but was trying to fight it. Sasuke slid one of them open and entered and Sarada walked in second then slid one of the shoji doors close. Sasuke and Sarada took off their sandals at the door, then Sasuke took off Karin's sandals at the door, too before walking to the couch. Sasuke carefully placed Karin back on the couch she was on previously then put the blankets back on her body. Sarada stood beside her father in front of the couch and noticed that her mother fell asleep before they even arrived home.

"Mama fell asleep so fast." Sarada said, watching her mother, who was sleeping quietly and peacefully.

"She used up some of her chakra outside recently, so your mother needs to rest for a while." Sasuke said to his daughter.

"It's my fault she used some of it up." Sarada said sadly looking down at her mother. "There might be something wrong with the baby."

Sarada suddenly felt a hand on her and right shoulder and looked up to see her father looking down at her.

"It's not your fault, she probably wanted to show you and there is nothing wrong with the baby." Sasuke said. "So don't blame yourself."

"Okay." Sarada said.

"Now I have to get back to doing some paper work, your mother will be asleep for a while so you should play in your room so you won't disturb her." Saoule said.

"Yes, Papa." Sarada said then looked at her mother one last time before walking out the living room and up the stairs to her room.

Sasuke took off Karin's glasses and put them on a nearby table then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead before getting back up and walked out of the living room to his office.

* * *

Night time.

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family had dinner an hour ago. Sasuke was finishing up the last of his paper work in his office while Karin was tucking Sarada into bed. Sarada, in her night clothes, was in her bed, laying down and was under the blanket. Karin, in her nightgown, was sitting over the blanket on the right side of her daughter

"Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait when it is born." Karin said, taking off Sarada's glasses and put them on her nightstand.

"How long will that be, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Less than 4 months." Karin said.

"Aww, but I want to see the baby now." Sarada whined sadly.

Karin smiled at her daughter's actions, it made her very happy to know that she really wanted to see the baby. "Feel this, sweetie." she said, grabbing Sarada's right hand with her left hand and put it on her stomach.

Sarada confused why her mother put her hand on her stomach then Sarada's eyes widened as she felt the baby kicked a few times inside their mother's stomach.

"The baby is moving." Sarada said.

"Yes and your unborn sibling wants to see you and it's also very patient about meeting you." Karin said, placing her left hand on Sarada's right cheek. "So be patient okay."

"Okay." Sarada said smiling, caressing her mother's stomach.

"Well I should get back to sleep, goodnight Sarada." Karin said.

"Goodnight, Mama." Sarada said.

Karin leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead then got up but not before she let Sarada rub her stomach one last time, walking out of her room then closed the door behind her.

She walked over to her and Sasuke's room and opened the door and closed, she walked to the bed then got some of the sheets off before climbing into it and covered herself with the sheets. She was about to get the book that was on the night stand with her left hand, until she sensed Sasuke coming to their room, a few seconds past and she saw the opened up to reveal him, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I see you have gained some of your chakra back." Sasuke said walking over to their bed. "You've really had me worried."

"Sorry that I had caused you to worry." Karin said.

Sasuke climbed on the bed and sat next to Karin on the sheets. "As long as you and the baby are okay." he said looking down at Karin's stomach and at Karin again.

Sasuke leaned over and peeled some of the sheets from Karin's form to reveal her upper body, then pulled up her nightgown to reveal her stomach. He softly rubbed it with his right hand, immediately felt the baby kicking.

"The baby has been kicking a lot hasn't it?" Sasuke asked, looking back up at Karin.

"Yes and it's moving frequently as the days are going by." Karin said.

As Sasuke continued to caress Karin's stomach, he leaned down and softly planted kisses all over it, he now heard giggling from her.

"Sasuke that tickles." Karin said laughing, putting her right hand in his hair.

Sasuke still kissed and caressed Karin's stomach, making her laugh even more. He stopped kissing her stomach after a few moments which caused Karin to slowly stop laughing and be a little disappointed at the loss of his touch, then he looked up at her body again and noticed many changes he admired greatly, Karin's breasts have gotten bigger from pregnancy, she had grown a little since he first had met her. He straighten up as he and Karin stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sasuke leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed back immediately, he started to unbutton Karin's nightgown and began taking it off, letting it fall beside her.

He unclip her bra from behind with both hands and took it off, throwing it on the floor. He breaks their kiss and stares down at her breasts, he leans down to Karin's right nipple then licks it while fondling her left breast with his right hand. Karin softly moans as she puts her hands in Sasuke's hair again. Sasuke bit the nipple before he started to suckle on it, making Karin moan.

"Yes... Sasuke..." Karin moaned louder, holding his head in place.

As Sasuke continued to suckle, he suddenly tasted something in his mouth, he pulled back a little to drops of white liquid running down Karin's breast.

"I see you've already developed breast milk again." Sasuke said.

Karin just nodded blushing lightly.

Sasuke smirked at this then resumes suckling more of her breast milk flowed down in his throat, Karin moaned even louder and roughly pulls on his hair.

"Yes Sasuke, harder." Karin moaned out.

Sasuke pulled away a little again. "I will." he said before moving to her left breast, giving it the same treatment. He suddenly got an idea to tease her nipple more, he pinched it, immediately getting a scream of pleasure from Karin and some of the her milk drips out of it. He bites her nipple harder now, causing Karin to moan like crazy. Sasuke's right hand started to move down to her breast to her stomach to her entrance. He soon releases Karin's nipple and looks at her with lustful eyes again. But before he could go near her entrance, Karin's left hand suddenly grabbed his, he looked at her confused by her actions.

"No, Sasuke... not tonight..." Karin panted, slowly breathing normally again. "Please no."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment then smiled warmingly at Karin before giving her a quick kiss on the lips then nuzzles in to her. "Okay, maybe some other time, my cute tomato." he said, closing his eyes.

Karin wrapped her arms closer around Sasuke's head then softly hugs it. "Thank you, sweetie." she said, smiling while closing her eyes.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Day time.

Karin, in her temporary outfit, was almost 6 months pregnant with her second child, she was sitting at the kitchen table eating tri-colored dangos on a stick. Sasuke went to another meeting a few hours ago with Naruto, Kakashi, and important Konoha people again at the Hokage Mansion.

There were 3 plates on the table that had tri-colored and mitarashi dangos, and gyozas and a cup of ice water. As she was eating she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing who it was. Now standing at the kitchen door revealed to be Sarada, in her usual outfit, looking curiously at her mother.

"Aww, you're eating sweets without me, Mama." Sarada said, sadly.

"Sorry sweetie, you can have some, too." Karin said smiling. "Come sit next to me."

"Okay." Sarada said now smiling, walking in to the kitchen and sitting down next to her mother.

Sarada was about to grab one of the mitarashi dangos until something confused her.

"Mama, I thought you said you hated gyozas?" Sarada questioned with a confused look on her face.

Karin put her left hand on her stomach. "I do but.. your sibling is craving them.." she said, rubbing her stomach.

"How does it know what it wants?" Sarada asked, picking up one mitarashi dangos.

"Whenever I smell something, the baby will sometimes choose what we want to eat." Karin said. "I'm eating for 2 but sometimes your sibling will reject what I eat."

"That doesn't seem fair for you." Sarada said, then ate some of her dangos.

"You were like this, too when I was pregnant with you Sarada." Karin said.

"Huh, really I was?" Sarada asked, shocked.

"Yes, and you mostly had me craving tea, cookies and bananas." Karin said, laughing a little.

After Karin and Sarada ate all of the dangos and most of the gyozas, Karin drank the last of her tea then got up and put the remaining gyozas in the refrigerator. They suddenly sensed Sasuke coming into the Uchiha compound.

"Mama, can you go outside with me, please?" Sarada asked.

"Of course, Sarada." Karin said smiling at her daughter.

"Yay, I really want you to see that I've been practicing really hard in throwing shurikens." Sarada said, getting up and headed to the side shoji that lead to the backyard.

"Well I can't wait to see." Karin said, following after Sarada.

Sarada put on her sandals and opened one of the side shoji doors and was about to step outside until they heard one of the main shoji doors open. They looked to see Sasuke, who was now taking off his sandals then stepped in, sliding one of the main shoji doors behind him. He took off his cloak and bag then set them on one of the couches.

Sasuke walked and looked around for something until his uncovered eye spotted Karin, who was also staring at him. He standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Papa." Sarada said smiling up at her father.

Sasuke looked down at his daughter. "Sarada, I have to speak to your mother alone right now." he said.

"Huh, about what?" Sarada asked, confused. "Mama and I were about to go outside."

Karin stared into Sasuke's eye and saw that he wanted to say something important but also hint of sad in it, she could tell it wasn't good.

Karin looked at her daughter. "Sarada you should go outside."

"But Mama you said you were going to go outside with me." Sarada said, looking up at her mother pouting.

"Don't be sad, I'll be outside with you when I'm done talking to your father, okay." Karin said.

"O-okay." Sarada said before she walked outside then closed one of the side shoji doors.

Karin looked up at Sasuke, who was staring back at her, she walked up to him and grabbed his right hand with her left hand then lead him to the living room. When they made it, Karin let go of his hand and was not looking at him.

"What's the bad news?" Karin said.

"You already know what kind of news it's going to be?" Sasuke said.

"You had that same look in your eye when you told me you were leaving for 3 months a few weeks after Sarada was born." Karin said, turning around to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly stepped closer to Karin and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes sadly.

"I don't know how to tell you this?" Sasuke said.

"Please just tell me." Karin said looking at him with a face serious, but her voice getting a little sad.

"I've heard from Kakashi that the threats are getting worse in the 5 Great Nations." Sasuke said, putting his left hand on her right cheek. "I need to find them."

Karin sighed, staring down sadly. "Okay then, I understand you have to find them." she said. "... So how long will you be gone this time, will you be back just in time for the birth of our second child?" looking back up at him again.

"I'm not going to be here when it's born." Sasuke said, sadly.

"Wh-what?" Karin questioned, taking his hand off of her cheek.

"I won't be back until I defeat the threats, which could take years." Sasuke said.

Karin eyes widened as she quickly got out of Sasuke's embrace and pushed him away from her, she stepped back from him as she looked at him with sad eyes. Within moments her sadness turned to angrily staring at him, she was about to say something but then she stopped herself, instead she decided to walk past him to go to the kitchen.

Sasuke grabbed her right hand. "Karin, don't go." he said.

"Let me go, Sasuke." Karin said, trying to hide her anger now.

"But we still haven't talked-" he was cut off when Karin turns around looking at him angry.

"We... Sasuke there's nothing to talk about.. ever since Sarada was born I've been the one taking care of her while your always on your missions." Karin said then sighed looking down. "Even when your here you rarely spend any time with her and you won't even be with us when our second child is born."

"Karin." Sasuke said sadly.

"Just leave me alone, I need time to think and you're not helping at all." Karin said. "If you want to leave for your mission, go ahead.. It doesn't matter if you stay or not since you've rarely been here over the years since she was born." Karin said angrily before yanking her hand away from Sasuke's grip, not even glancing back at him, then went into the kitchen then to the side shoji doors,

Karin quickly put on her sandals, feeling tears were welling up in her eyes. She slid one of the doors open and stepped outside before closing it. She felt the tears running down her face as she sat on the porch, covering her face with her hands.

 _"Who needs Sasuke, he's just an annoying blockhead_ anyway." Karin thought sadly. _"But why do I always feel sad and angry about this?"_

"Mama?" a voice asked.

Karin moved her hands away from her eyes and saw her daughter, Sarada in front of her and staring at her sad and worried.

"Why are you crying?" Sarada asked worriedly.

Karin wiped some of the tears from under her glasses then smiled sadly at her daughter. "Come here, sweetie." she said, holding her arms out to her.

Sarada walked to the left side of her mother, because of her stomach, and went into her embrace hugging her the same way. Karin rubbed Sarada's hair softly with her right hand for a while

"Mama what's wrong, did Papa say something to upset you?" Sarada asked.

Karin pulled back to stared at Sarada's face again, which still had the sad and worried look on her face. What made her more sad was that her daughter was making the same expression like her father.

"Sarada... you know I love you right?" Karin asked, slightly smiling.

"Yes, Mama." Sarada said.

Karin was about to say something else until she sensed a presence that she really doesn't want to see, she pulled Sarada into another hug, tears running down her face again. As her mother was hugging her again, Sarada looked up to see her father staring down at them sadly but followed his eyes to see that he was staring at her mother.

"Okay, Sarada how about I watch you throw the shurikens you wanted me to see." Karin said, pulling away from the hug and standing up.

"But why is Papa staring at-" Sarada was cut off.

"Don't worry about that, let's go." Karin said, grabbing Sarada's right hand with her left hand.

Sarada glanced back to see her father then ahead to see her mother still had a sad face and not even staring back at her father.

 _"I wonder what Papa said to Mama to make her so sad and act this way?"_ Sarada thought.

* * *

Night time.

Karin was in her and Sasuke's room, quickly buttoning up her nightgown to get her pillow and blanket out before Sasuke returned to their room to sleep. When Karin was done she walked to the closet and opened it then reached in to pull out a medium sized soft white pillow and a violet blanket then closed it back. Karin headed to the front door and stopped when she suddenly sensed Sasuke coming to their room, but either way she still walked forward to leave.

Sasuke came in to see Karin was coming towards to get out of their room with a blanket and pillow in her hands and was looking down.

"Karin." Sasuke said, looking at her.

But Karin ignored him and walked past him towards the door. Sasuke turned around and grabbed her right wrist.

"Please Karin, don't leave. We can talk this out again. You don't have to sleep somewhere else." Sasuke said, getting a little sad.

"Let me go, Sasuke." Karin said, still not looking at him and tried to get him to release her which didn't work.

"I know your angry about what I told you today, but please don't go." Sasuke said.

Karin still continued to ignore him.

"It's your job to do the missions, so leave." Karin said.

"Put the pillow and blanket back in the closet, we can talk this out." Sasuke said. "Please Karin."

"I'm really tired, Sasuke." Karin said.

"Then please rest with me in our bed." Sasuke said.

"No, you do that." Karin said, harshly.

"Don't leave Karin, I want you by my side." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I want some time to think about this." Karin said, turning her head a little towards him.

"We can think about it together." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke just let me go." Karin said, pulling her arm away from Sasuke, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Stay with me in our room together."

"Please let me go, Sasuke." Karin said, trying to get out of his gasp again.

Sasuke instead grabbed Karin's waist with both of his hands and pulled her closer to him, making her drop her pillow for blanket. "Karin, don't leave."

Karin finally had it. "I said STOP!" she said, before gathering up enough strength to get out of Sasuke's embrace and pushed him to the ground.

Sasuke stared at his wife in shock at what just happened. Karin was panting as she leaned down and picked up her pillow and blanket from the ground.

Karin turned and looked down at him. "If you really want me to be happy then you would stay away from me for a while." she said then looked forward, walking out of the door before closing it with her left hand. She stood with her back against the other side of their bedroom door, looking down sad at what happened a while ago. sensing that Sasuke was still on the floor. She quickly straightened herself up before she walked from the hallway and down the stairs, stepping into the living room.

Karin sighed as she stood in front of one of the couches, placing her pillow on the right end of it and the blanket spread out. She laid on it and climbed under the covers, making herself comfortable. She laid her head to the right side as she placed her right hand beside her head on the pillow, she couldn't help but think about what happened today then she felt her second child kicking a lot inside of her stomach, she looked down it, sliding her right hand over her it.

"Sorry that me and your Daddy were disturbing you from your sleep, I just hope we didn't wake your big sister from her sleep." she said softly to her stomach.

She took off her glasses with her right hand and put them on the beside her then caressed her stomach before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning

Karin was sleeping peacefully on her back with her head to the left side until she sensed her daughter's chakra come down the stairs then in front of her.

"Mama?" she heard Sarada say. "Mama?"

Karin slowly woke up and reached for her glasses, putting them on before looking up to see Sarada.

"Good morning, Sarada." Karin greeted her daughter, smiling.

"Um, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Karin said.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Sarada asked, confused. "And why are you not sleeping in you and Papa's room with Papa?"

"Well, I just felt like sleeping down here tonight that's all." Karin lied.

But Sarada still looked confused at her mother.

"Do you want to join me?" Karin asked, scooting backwards on the couch.

"Yes." Sarada said now smiling.

Sarada got on the couch and slid under the blanket with her mother, hugging her and her mother's stomach. Karin hugged her daughter back gently, wrapping her arms around her head. Sarada suddenly felt her unborn sibling moving a lot in her mother's stomach and was still confused about everything with her parents since her father talked to her mother yesterday, but decided not to say anything because she can sense her mother was tired.

...

Over the last few days, Sarada noticed that her mother was always avoiding her father some reason. When her mother plays with her, she saw that she was cautious when her father came in. And when they were eating, Sarada would always see her father sliding his hands to her mother's hands, who would avoid his touch. Even though her father didn't show it, Sarada could see in her father's uncovered eye that there was sadness in them because of the rejection of her mother.

 _"Mama must be mad with Papa about something."_ Sarada thought to herself as she was sitting on her bed, reading a red book.

As Sarada, in her usual outfit, continued reading from her book, she sensed her mother walking down hallway from her and her father's room even though her door was closed. Suddenly getting concerned, she closed her book and placed it on her bed before getting up and walking to her door, carefully opening it. She peeked out to see her mother was already walking down the stairs, she slowly and quietly followed after her, going down the stairs and made it to the bottom to see her mother sitting down at the main shoji doors while she was putting on her sandals. Sarada immediately knew that her mother was leaving.

"Mama?" Sarada asked, walking over to her mother.

Karin turned around to see her daughter walking towards. "Oh, hi Sarada." she said, smiling.

Sarada stopped near her. "Where are you going, Mama? she asked confused. "Papa, says you have to rest up." She saw her mother turn forward and sighed.

"I'm going for a walk that's all. I'll be back in a little while." Karin said turning her head back to her daughter, smiling. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Mama?" Sarada asked worriedly, stepping closer to her mother.

"Of course, sweetie." Karin said.

Sarada just looked sadly at her mother, not wanting her to leave the house. Karin saw this and stood up then turned and kneeled in front of her daughter before pulling her into a hug. Sarada hugged her mother back.

Karin pulled back, putting her right hand on the back of Sarada's head. "Please don't be sad, you know I don't like it when you're sad." she said.

"A-at least can you be back soon?" Sarada asked.

"Okay, I will." Karin said, before kissing her daughter's forehead.

Karin hugged Sarada again before standing up and turning around and slid one of the doors open then turned back. "Goodbye, Sarada." she said, then turned forward and walked out the door and slid it closed.

Sarada stood there at the shoji doors for a moment, sad that her mother left before walking to the couch that was close to the main shoji doors and sat on the edge as she decided to wait for her mother to return.

 _"Please return soon, Mama."_ Sarada thought, putting her hands on her lap.

* * *

Karin, in her temporary outfit, walked out of the Uchiha compound and in a few minutes into the crowd of people to go to the forest on the other side of the Hidden Leaf Village to think. Ever since that night a few days ago in her and Sasuke's room, she has been ignoring and avoiding Sasuke, but even though she was doing 2 of those things, Sasuke was trying to get near her and to be alone with her because he wanted to talk with her and caress her again. She didn't want Sarada to get involved in her and Sasuke's problem right now, but she knew that Sarada was trying to find out.

Karin decided to go to a different forest because Sasuke always know that she is going to be there. As she continued to walk to the forest she suddenly felt the baby kicking hard in her stomach, she stopped and placed her left hand on her stomach as panted a little, knowing that her second unborn child didn't like it when she moved a lot.

 _"I know you want me to rest sweetie, but you have to wait until we get to the forest."_ Karin thought, looking down at her stomach, but she could feel her baby kicking.

"Karin." a voice said.

Karin turned her head around to see Naruto, in his casual outfit, walking toward.

"Hello, Oniisan." Karin said taking her hand off of her stomach, fully turning in his direction.

Naruto looked at her confused. "What are doing out here Karin, you should be resting at home just like Sasuke said."

Karin smiled, but hid her anger and annoyance at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Um, I felt like walking and besides this will tire me out." she lied. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just heading back home after talking to Kakashi." Naruto said. "Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No thanks I'm fine." Karin said.

Naruto looked down at his sister's stomach. "How's your second child doing?" he smiled, reaching out and touching her stomach with his right hand, but his confused face came back again as he the kicking rapidly.

"That's strange." Naruto said then looked up at Karin. "Has this been going on recently?"

"It's normal for an unborn child to kick inside of a mother's stomach." Karin said, hiding the pain.

"But not like that." Naruto said, taking his hand off of her stomach.. "Are you sure that you don't want me to help you?"

"Yes." Karin said before turning around. "Please tell Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari that I said 'Hi'.

Karin then walked away, leaving her brother, Naruto confused. After a few minutes of walking she made it to the forest, she sat down on one of the trees, putting her back against one of them.

"Now that I'm resting, you don't have to kick like that." Karin said, placing both of her hands on her stomach, but she still felt her baby kicking rapidly. She breathed slowly and softly then she noticed her baby's kicking was decreasing.

 _"Thank goodness."_ she thought smiling.

Karin suddenly felt sleepy from everything that's happened and decided to sleep for a little while.

* * *

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was sitting at his and looking over the papers Kakashi had given him but he couldn't concentrate because his mind was always focused on Karin. He had to leave to protect Konohagakure and most importantly his wife and children but he couldn't leave knowing Karin was angry with him. He really loved Karin with all his heart and would do anything for her, but couldn't stand it when she was angry at him.

Sasuke sighed, putting his work down on his desk and stood up from his chair then walked to the door and opened it and exited out, as he was searching for Karin to talk to her. He went to his and Karin's room, but she wasn't in their nor their bathroom. He checked their daughter's room but couldn't find couldn't find her nor their daughter in there. He checked every room in the upper part of the house but still couldn't find her, he was getting worried.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room and looked around it but still couldn't find her, only Sarada sadly sitting on one of the couches.

"Papa." Sarada said, looking at her father.

"Sarada." Sasuke said walking further into the living room then turned his head to the kitchen. "Have you seen your mother?"

"Um, she left the house the house awhile ago." Sarada said.

Sasuke quickly turned back to his daughter. "What?" he asked, stepping a little closer to her.

"She left the house awhile ago, Papa." Sarada said again. "She said she will be back soon."

Sasuke put his left hand over his face, his worry increasing over his wife, he thought for a second before placed his hand off his head. "Sarada put on your sandals, I'm taking you to your Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house for awhile."

"Huh, why is there something wrong with Mama?" Sarada asked worriedly, getting up from the couch.

Sasuke grabbed his cloak from the other couch and put in on then walked over to the main shoji doors, putting them on quickly. "You mother is fine, now come on, Sarada." he said.

"Okay, Papa." Sarada said, walking over to the shoji doors and quickly putting on her sandals.

Sasuke slid one of the doors open and walked out the door with Sarada behind her and slid it closed.

It took them awhile to get to Naruto and Hinata's house, Sasuke knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone to answer. The door opened up to reveal Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke and Sarada." Naruto greeted, looking at them both.

"Hi, Uncle Naruto." Sarada greeted back.

"Can you watch Sarada for awhile?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said then looked down at Sarada. "Sarada, your Aunt Hinata and your cousins would be happy to see you, they're all in the living room."

"Thanks, Uncle Naruto." Sarada said, before running into the house and past her uncle to go to the living room.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "I know your going to look for Karin." he said.

"Do you know where she went?" Sasuke said, concern in his voice.

"I ran into her in the city." Naruto said. "I could tell something was wrong with her."

"Can you tell me her location?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto said then he closed his eyes as he activated his Sage Mode, orange rings coming on his eye lids, opening his eyes up as they were like a frog's. Naruto started sensing in all locations until his head looked in a direction. "She's over there." pointing northwest with his right hand.

"Thanks." Sasuke said before turning around and heading into the direction Naruto pointed to.

* * *

Karin was trying to sleep but couldn't because of all things she was thinking about and worse the baby in her stomach was kicking harder. Karin was really exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Come on sweetie, please stop." Karin said, rubbing her stomach with both hands.

But the baby still kept kicking, Karin just sighed sadly as stopped what she was doing, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her eyes widened and she sat back up as she suddenly sensed Sasuke's chakra was quickly coming to her location.

 _"Oh no, did Sarada tell him where I was?"_ Karin thought. _"Or maybe was it Oniisan?"_

Karin didn't have enough time to think about as she now Sasuke running towards her. She looked down and sighed as she was annoyed at this, feeling her unborn child was kicking harder. Sasuke was now in front of her, staring down worriedly at her, but Karin still didn't look up.

"There you are, Karin. You really had me worried when Sarada said you left the house." Sasuke said smiling, then got on his knees as his hands reached out to pick her up.

But Karin slapped his hands away from her. "Don't you dare me!" she yelled harshly.

Sasuke frowned at this rejection from his wife. "Karin please, you have to rest and can we talk about this?" he asked sadly.

"No Sasuke just leave me alone." Karin said, scooting away from him.

Sasuke just reached out to her and tried to pick her up again. "No, I'm taking you back home, you really need to rest." he said.

"Let go of me!" Karin said, squirming out of his grasp, she was successful at it, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Karin looked at up at Sasuke angrily, feeling her blood boiling inside of her, she started panting slightly. "Just stop it, Sasuke!" she yelled at him. "Why can't you just leave me alo-" she stopped mid-sentence as she felt a pain in her stomach.

Karin closed her eyes tight as she clutched her stomach with both hands. _"Oh no, the baby!"_ she thought.

"Karin, are you alright?!" Sasuke asked, worried.

Karin slowly opened her right eye to see Sasuke was picking up, her right hand clutched Sasuke's cloak for deer life..

"S-sasuke." Karin panted out. "T-the baby." her eyes closed tightly again as she felt herself was losing consciousness.

"Karin! Karin, please stay awake. Karin! Karin!" she heard Sasuke say before losing consciousness.

* * *

Karin laid on the hospital bed, wearing a lavender hospital gown, her face was sad as she was still unconscious, panting in her sleep. White sheets laid on her body. Sasuke stood on the right side of Karin, looking down at her face as he was holding her right hand with both of his hands.

"Is she and our baby going to be alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly, now looking at the Medical-Nin woman beside him.

The Medical Nin woman looked to be in her late 30's her height in between Karin's and Hinata's, had brown hair in a low ponytail, bright orange eyes, wearing a white shirt, black skirt, black sandals, and white buttoned up hospital lab coat that reached above her knees with a name tag in black letters that said 'Nina'. She was holding a light brown wooden clipboard that showed recent information about Karin.

"She's going to be alright and also the child will be alright as well." Nina said, looking down at the clipboard.

 _"Thank goodness."_ Sasuke thought, relieved.

"But she's been under a lot of stress lately." Nina said, looking up at Sasuke. "If this keeps up she's going to hurt herself and the unborn baby."

Sasuke looked down at Karin sadly, upset at what happened a few days ago.

"I'll go and leave you two alone while I go put more information in the computer." Nina said before walking to the door, opening it and walked closing the door behind her.

Sasuke moved his right hand on the left side of Karin's face, caressing it softly as she slept peacefully. "My cute tomato, how deep is your pain?" he asked.

Sasuke took off his sandals placed them next to Karin's and got in the hospital bed and laid on the right side of her, wrapping his arms around her body as his cloak covered both of their bodies, he closed his eyes as he fell asleep, too.

...

Karin's eyes blinked a few times as she was slowly regaining consciousness. The first thing she saw with her glasses was a white ceiling and a white wall, then felt that something was on and someone breathing on the right side of her neck. She slowly looked forward to see Sasuke was cuddling into her and his cloak was covering them both.

The woman she was a few days ago would have angrily pushed him off her body and yell at him but she didn't feel angry anymore just sad at the whole situation that has happened that led her to the hospital. She slowly raised her right hand and used it to shake him.

"Sasuke." Karin said, shaking him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke began waking up after hearing a voice. He looked beside him and saw that Karin was finally awake. "I'm glad that your awake." he said, hugging her. "Please, don't scare me like that again, Karin."

Seeing Sasuke like this reminded her of the times when she traveling with him after the war and when she was pregnant with Sarada. But wasn't what she planned when Sarada was born.

"How long have been in the hospital and where's Sarada?" Karin asked, getting a little worried. She didn't want their daughter to see her like this after she told her she was fine.

Sasuke pulled back and looked out the window, seeing that it was almost night time. "A few hours and she's at Naruto's house." he turned back to her.

Karin sighed in relief then remembered something. "Sasuke."

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"When we were children our parents died and ever since then we've raised ourselves and grow up alone until we were in our early teens." Karin said. "But I've never met my father, he died when I just an infant. I wanted our children to have a happy childhood don't have to grow up early like we had to."

Sasuke listened to what his wife said and frowned, it was definitely true that they lost their at young ages but he knew what his father was like. Even though his father barely spent anytime with him when he was alive because he mostly favored his older brother, Itachi. And now when he thought about Sasuke realized he was treating Sarada his father treated him when he was a child.

Sasuke put his right hand to to caress Karin's left cheek again. "Karin, I'm going to promise you something."

"Huh, promise?" Karin said. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"No this is serious." Sasuke said.

"T-then what's the promise?" Karin asked, sitting up.

"That when the 2 threats are finally gone, I won't leave the leave the village for no more than a week and more time with our children." Sasuke said.

Karin was stunned at what he said but turned away from him. "You don't mean that." she said.

Karin felt Sasuke's turned her head back to look at him, she felt her heart stop seeing him smile warmly at her just like the day they've met.

"Do mean it." Sasuke said before leaned into kiss her lips, causing Karin to lightly blush then pulled away to hug her. "I swear I will keep this promise."

Karin hugged back but careful not to squish her stomach, she closed her eyes, nuzzling into the the left side of his neck.

 _"Maybe he can keep it."_ Karin thought. _"But.. still.."_

* * *

A few days later.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, watched Sarada, in her usual outfit, play outside in the backyard. Karin was sleeping peacefully in their room. Even though Karin forgave him and no longer was angry with him, he thought about his life over the years when Sarada was born and not even once taught her a jutsu, it was always Karin teaching her.

He thought about what he can teach Sarada and at that moment he found it. He put on his sandals and fully opened the side shoji doors then stepped outside and closed the one of the doors.

"Sarada." Sasuke said, walking over to his daughter.

Sarada stopped what she doing and looked up at her father. "Yes, Papa." she asked.

Sasuke stopped right in front of her. "I'm taking you to the lake, I'll teach you a jutsu." he said.

"Really Papa, your going to teach me." Sarada asked, smiling excitedly.

"Yes, now let's go." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Sarada said.

Sasuke started to walk out of the backyard with Sarada behind him. It took them awhile to get there, they walked at the end of the pier.

"What kind of jutsu are you going to teach me, Papa?" Sarada asked curiously, looking up at him.

Sasuke turned to his daughter. "It's an ability that is unique in the Uchiha clan, the Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." he said.

"Huh?" Sarada asked confused.

"This technique is an original jutsu in the Uchiha clan and it's our favored move. It's a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower." Sasuke explained. "Your grandfather taught me this technique on this lake when I was around your age."

"Woah." Sarada said, astounded.

"I'll show you the hand seals to make them." Sasuke said, letting his hands out from under his cloak to show her. "First use a Tiger or Snake sign, then Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger." making the hand seals.

"Okay." Sarada said.

"Now watch this." Sasuke said, turning back to the lake. Sasuke did the hand seals and raised up 2 fingers from his left hand then released a massive fire from his mouth to the lake, the fire was so big that nearly covered the lake.

Sarada stared back in awe at her father's Fireball jutsu. _" Wow, Papa is so... amazing!"_ she thought.

When Sasuke was done the smoke was the only thing left behind on the lake, it took awhile for all of it to clear up. Sasuke turned back to his daughter.

"Now it's your turn, Sarada." Sasuke said.

Sarada looked up at her father. "Oh, right." she said then looked forward then walked ahead, her father stepped back to give her some space.

Sarada focused and quickly made the hand seals her father showed her, then released her fireball jutsu on to the lake, it was 1/4 the size of her father, she opened her eyes and saw it, seeing her Fire Style: Fireball jutsu for the first time.

 _"I.. I can't believe_ it..." Sarada thought, happy. _"This is really my own fireball that my father taught me."_

When Sarada was done the fireball instantly disappeared from the lake. Sarada coughed a little from her making the fireball, she suddenly felt a hand on right shoulder, she looked up and saw her father looking down at her.

"That was great, Sarada." Sasuke said smiling.

Sarada was surprised at this and smiled back. "Thanks, Papa."

Sarada turned around as she suddenly sensed her mother, in her temporary outfit, coming towards the lake, in the distance she could see her walking towards the lake.

"I knew you 2 would be here." Karin said smiling.

"Mama, Papa just taught a jutsu!" Sarada said, smiling.

"He did, that's good news." Karin said, making it to the entrance of the pier.

"You should be resting, Karin." Sasuke said, taking his left hand off of Sarada's shoulder and turned to his wife.

"I know I just wanted some fresh air." Karin said.

* * *

Night time.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was in his office, making sure he had all of his supplies were in his purple bag. He was leaving for his mission in a few minutes and didn't know how long he will be gone but said years as he has been searching for them for years.

As he finished packing, Sasuke noticed one of the pictures sitting on the right side of his desk, he picked it up with his right hand and stared at it closely. It was a recent photo he, Karin, and Sarada had taken a few days ago. Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was standing on the right, Karin, in her temporary outfit with her hair in a mid-ponytail, was sitting on a light brown stool smiling, and Sarada, in her usual outfit, was standing in front of her mother smiling, the photo had a beige background. Sasuke closed his eyes sighing, the more he looked at the photo the more he was going to miss his wife, his daughter, and even though he hasn't met it before, his unborn child.

Sasuke took one last look at the photo before putting back on his desk, then put his bag on his right shoulder before walking to the door and out of it then closed it shut. He walked to Sarada's room and opened it up and walked inside to see his daughter, in her pajamas and her glasses on the stand, sleeping peacefully under the blankets on her bed. He walked quietly so he wouldn't disturb her from her sleep. He stopped right in front of her bed and crouch down to her level and caressed her cheek with his left hand, he saw that Sarada nuzzled into his hand in her sleep, he let out a small smile before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. He pulled back to see his daughter smiling. He got up as removed his hand from her face and headed for the door and was about to walk out not before looking back at his daughter one last time.

"Goodbye, Sarada." Sasuke said, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke walked to his and Karin's room to say goodbye to her. He opened it up to see that Karin wasn't even in the room not even in the bathroom. He looked around in every room in the top floor but still couldn't her, he walked down stairs to living room and saw Karin sitting on the couch next to the main shoji doors, she was looking down to see Karin was looking down at her stomach then looked up as she sensed Sasuke entered the living room, staring at him sadly.

"Karin... I was looking for you." Sasuke said, walking over to her.

Karin stood up as Sasuke was now standing in front of her, she looked down for a second then looked back up at him.

"I hope you find the threats soon." Karin said then put her hand on his shoulders. "I'll miss you, sweetie."

Sasuke put his hands around his wife's waist, smiling. "I'll miss you as well my cute tomato." then pulled her into a hug. Karin hugged back tightly, feeling tears were forming in her eyes. Sasuke's right hand moved to the back of Karin's head, he pulled back and looked into her face.

Sasuke and Karin leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips, Karin closed her eyes as she felt tears running down her face. After a minute, they pulled away and Sasuke used his right hand to wipe away the tears from Karin's face, then kissed her on the forehead.

"You should rest for you and our unborn child." Sasuke said, looking down at Karin's stomach and caressed it with his right hand, feeling the baby kick.

"O-okay." Karin said sadly.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch. "I love you, Karin." he said.

"I love you, too Sasuke." Karin said.

Then Sasuke turned and walked to the entrance, putting on his sandals then opened the main shoji doors. And looked sadly back at Karin, who waved back with her right hand, then walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Karin looked down at her stomach then caressed her stomach, then started to think.

 _"How long will you be gone, Sasuke?"_ Karin thought as she now sensed him leave the village.

* * *

End of Chapter 15.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Please review.

Enjoy.

* * *

Day time.

Karin, in her temporary outfit, was standing in front of one of the bookshelves looking for a book to read. It had been more than 2 months since Sasuke left on his mission. Karin was now 8 months pregnant and her stomach has gotten bigger over time. Karin thought about her husband everyday since he left. Sarada turned 7 a few months ago, still wondering when is her unborn sibling will be born.

"I wonder what should I read next today?" Karin asked herself, looking up at the top shelves and rubbing her stomach with her left hand.

Karin suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she turned to the left to see Sarada, in her usual outfit, walking to her, having a sad face.

"Hey... Mama..." Sarada said sadly, looking up at her mother. "When is Papa coming home?"

"I don't know, he didn't say when will he be back this time." Karin said to her daughter. "But it's an exhausting mission, but as he's done, he'll be right here."

"Does Papa... not care about me, you, and the baby anymore, Mama?" Sarada asked sadly.

"What? Of course he does and always will...!" Karin said.

"Then why won't he come back home to us?" Sarada asked sadly.

Karin crouched down to her daughter's height. "... Sarada... You, me, and your unborn sibling are very precious to your father... That's exactly why he come home right now." she explained to her daughter. "I don't think you are able to understand it now... But the day will come when you do."

Sarada said nothing as she thought about what her mother had said but still felt sad that her father isn't here, she looked down as tears were forming in her eyes she sniffled a little. Karin saw this and pulled Sarada into a hug.

"Mama... What about you and the baby?" Sarada asked, seeing out her right eyes as tears ran down her eyes.

"S-sorry... Now please don't cry anymore... Okay?" Karin said pulling away, her hands now on Sarada's shoulders. "I just can't help myself when I see you like that." then removed her arms from her shoulders.

Sarada smiled at her mother. "By the way, Mama... Have you and Papa ever kissed each other?" she asked, wiping her tears away from her eyes that was under her glasses with her left hand.

"Huh?" Karin asked then blushed furiously at the question her daughter just asked, turning her head to the right. "Umm."

"Wh-what's wrong?" Sarada asked, giggling at her mother's behavior, putting her left hand to her chest. "You 2 did kiss, didn't you?"

"Well, y-yes..." Karin said, looking down smiling, her blush decreasing. "But he also gave me something better than that."

Karin saw Sarada put her arms beside her, she looked up to see Sarada looking at her with a weird face, which confused her.

"Mama... you are thinking what I think your..." Sarada asked, nervously, a sweat dropped.

"No, no! Not that!" Karin said, holding up her hands near her face, a sweat dropped. _"When did Sarada started thinking that?!"_ she thought.

"Hmmm." Sarada said smiling again. "So then what is thing that is better than a kiss..."

Karin put her hands down and leaned in kissing her daughter on the forehead, which confused Sarada as she blushed lightly on her cheeks.

Karin pulled away smiling. "We'll have to save that conversation next time, okay?" she said.

"Huh? What's gotten into so suddenly?" Sarada asked her mother.

"When you spend time with your father as much I have, I think you'll know..." Karin said. "But I can tell something about him."

Sarada got interested. "What's that?" she asked.

"Okay, but first let's sit on the couch, okay." Karin said, standing up. "My feet are really getting tired."

Karin walked over to the couch that was next to the bookshelves with Sarada following her, she sat down on it then her daughter did as well.

"Well when you were born, your father was so happy to see you and on the morning after you were he was upset when you wanted to be in my arms instead of his." Karin said.

"I really did that..." Sarada said surprised.

"Yes and when I told him you were sick a few years ago, he suddenly became worried until I calmed him down." Karin said.

Sarada looked down and smiled at what her mother just said then looked up at her mother again. "Mama, does Papa tell you everything?" she asked.

"Well..." Karin said, staring off to the right side of the living room. "Um..." she started thinking about something from the past.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was 2 before Sasuke and Karin got married._

 _Sasuke and Karin, in their usual outfits at the time, were sitting on the couch that was next to the main shoji doors, Sasuke was on the right side and Karin was on the left side. They were telling each other all about them being completely honest before they decided they to marry one another._

 _"Okay.. I'll go first.." Karin said sighing, looking at Sasuke. "My parents came from Uzushiogakure, but it was destroyed months before the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, my mother was 2 months pregnant with me. People thought that the Uzumakis were too powerful to continue living because of our fuinjutsu. My parents took refuge in Kusagakure on the condition that the condition that they help people and go on mission with them. My father died when I was an infant, I only had 2 pictures of him, one when my mother was 5 months pregnant with me and one when I was 1 one years old. My mother always told me that he died when he was a mission._

 _"That's really sad." Sasuke said, putting his right hand on her left hand._

 _"My and my mother lived in a small house but we were happy as long as we were together." Karin said, then looked down sad. "But then 8 years later my mother past away, it was morning when she left with Zosui, a man who was always cold hearted to me and my mother. She told me about her condition before leaving that morning but still left with him. I waited outside for her like I always did but she didn't come, at night Zosui forcibly took me to the hospital saying that the village suffered a lot from a surprise attack and my mother healed too many people at once which she died from but had chakra in her body that lasted months as she was an Uzumaki. I was forced to heal others for years. The only reasoned I entered the chunin exams was for to heal my the team. If I failed to complete something or if I was tired they would always insult me and say that an outsider couldn't do it. When I looked at the people that I have healed I always feared that I will die just like my mother. One night I sensed a huge group of people approaching the village, I tried to warn them but they ignored me. I thought to myself, why am I warning people who used me a lot, so I grabbed my belongings and quickly left Kusagakure, sensing their chakras decrease especially Zosui's. A few days later I was captured by 2 men who instantly knew I was an Uzumaki, I was going to be sold on the black market until Orochimaru saved me and told me if I followed him he wouldn't let people touch me. And I worked for him only healing specific experiments until you killed him once and formed Hebi, and that's my life."_

 _"You really went thru all that." Sasuke said, caressing both of her hands._

 _"Yes but the only good thing about it, is that I was able to meet you when saved me from the bear." Karin said smiling, holding hands with him "You were the first person since my mother died to give me kindness and not ask for anything in return."_

 _They smiled at each other until Karin spoke._

 _"So, what's your story?" Karin asked._

 _"I can't tell you." Sasuke said._

 _Karin let go his hands. "Wait, you can't, why not?" she asked, annoyed with him._

 _"Because I'm going to show everything in a genjutsu." Sasuke said._

 _"What?! No, your not placing me in a genjutsu!" Karin said turning her away from Sasuke, not looking into his eyes._

 _"But I want to show you many things in my past." Sasuke said. "And what also Itachi has shown me."_

 _But Karin refused to look at him. She suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder._

 _"Please, Karin." Sasuke said._

 _Karin sighed closing her eyes as she thought about it for a moment._

 _"Okay fine." Karin said, opening her eyes but still not looking at him._

 _"Good, are you ready?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Yes." Karin said, then looked at him, who had his eyes closed._

 _Sasuke opened his eyes and activated his mangekyo sharingan in his right eye and upgrading his rinnegan to sharin-rinnegan in his left eye, Karin's eyes widened as looked into his eyes, feeling a strangeness run thru her body. She was getting tired and fell forward. Sasuke caught her in his arms, wrapping them around her upper half. Karin panted as her eyes were half opened, suddenly getting heavy, she looked up to Sasuke staring down at her._

 _"The genjutsu is about to began, you'll be in it for awhile." Sasuke said, caressing her hair with his left hand._

 _Karin's eyes closed as she was now being put under Sasuke's genjutsu, she was now asleep in his arms._

 _Genjutsu..._

 _Karin's eyes were closed then she heard swords clashing and people screaming, she opened her eyes to see that it was night time, she looked around and saw that she was in a grey rock area, noticing many ninja tools laid everywhere on the ground then turned around to see a long and large rock, she heard screaming again._

 _"What is happening over there?" Karin thought._

 _Karin climbed up to see what was going on, when she made it to the top she noticed a little boy around the age of 4, he has grayish-black hair that reached his shoulders, a black high collared shirt with shirt sleeves, with a black shuriken holster above his right knee and a small pouch circular pouch on the back of his pants, black short pants, and black sandals. What interest Karin is that he had the Uchiha crest. She noticed that the boy was looking down with his charcoal black eyes and looked into the direction the boy staring._

 _Her eyes widened at what she saw that people from the 5 great nations were fighting each other, killing others left and right. Explosions were going off and ninja tools were tossed around._

 _"This must be the... The Third Great Ninja War.." Karin thought, looking in horror. She looked down to the right to see the little boy again, who had a confused expression on his face. "This must be Itachi since Sasuke did say in the past that his father took Itachi to war and saw many people die."_

 _The flash forward to morning and Karin was now standing near some of the corpses of a male water ninja and a woman fire ninja. She walked away looking forward trying to find Itachi, she walked for awhile until she saw him looking to the left of the rising sun. She sensed 2 chakras other than her and Itachi, one was on the ground and another was heading to their location._

 _"Water! Water!" a male voice said._

 _She kept walking to him watched Itachi turn and ran to an Earth ninja reaching out to him, laying him on his back and Itachi grabbed the back of the man's head opened the water bottle then let him drink some water._

 _"Th-thank you." she heard the man say._

 _Then Karin watched Itachi turn was turning to the side and her eyes turned to the main then noticed his eyes widened and looked up at Itachi. Suddenly the earth ninja risen and prepared to kill Itachi but instead was killed by Itachi myself, who slit his throat open with a kunai. She stopped as she saw the scene._

 _"Itachi didn't even look at the man who was trying to kill him." Karin thought amazed and shocked, sensing the chakra disappear._

 _Karin sensed another chakra another next to Itachi, she looked up and saw a man who had light brown skin, short brown hair that reached his shoulders, onyx black eyes, wearing a Konoha flak jacket along with a black with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol (also known as the Uchiha crest) on the shoulders, shin-guards, and a black, opened front apron with white diamond on the bottom._

 _Itachi got up and looked down at the now corpses man, confused. "Father... Why did this shinobi tried to kill me? I didn't do anything..."_

 _"Father?!" H-he must be Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father. Sasuke showed me a picture of him and his mother when they were in a family photo as he was talking about them a couples of months ago." Karin thought._

 _"Because this is war." Fugaku said, looking down at the corpse too._

 _"'War?'" Itachi questioned._

 _"It's not a war between people.. It's a war between nations.. That's why strangers kill each other meaninglessly." Fugaku said._

 _"Is that what it is?" Itachi said._

 _"That is what the shinobi world is..." Fugaku said, looking at Itachi. "Listen, Itachi... Never forget this site..."_

 _"... Uh-huh..." Itachi said._

 _Karin continued to watch the scene until everything flash forward again. She watched everything that showed her after the Third Great Ninja War, the funeral, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, Itachi falling off the cliff, Mikoto Uchiha telling Itachi he was going to be a big brother soon, after Sasuke's birth, even the Nine-Tails attack, and many more._

 _"Sasuke really does have a striking resemblance to his mother but has his father's attitude." Karin thought, closing her eyes smiling as she finished watching a scene were Mikoto and Sasuke were bonding after talking about Fugaku._

 _Karin only saw Sasuke's entry but didn't see a single scene of him in the Academy. Karin then watched Itachi's and Sasuke's point of view in the Uchiha Massacre._

 _"So that's how Sasuke activated his sharingan." Karin thought._

 _She saw some scenes of Team 7 on their mission, the chunin exams, Sasuke's training, and when Sunagakure and Orochimaru attacked Konohagakure, also Sasuke and Naruto battle Gaara. She watched Sasuke's point of view when the Sound Four confronting Sasuke telling him to join Orochimaru to get revenge on Itachi, which they succeeded in doing, Sakura's love confession to Sasuke and telling him to stay in the village, who said she was annoying and said 'thank you' before knocking her out as she threatened to tell others that he was leaving. And even Sasuke and her Oniisan's fight._

 _"I can't believe all of that happened." Karin thought, looking down sadly, remembering Sakura telling Sasuke something before he almost killed her._

 _She watched other scenes of Sasuke after he abandoned her and left with Obito, like Sasuke escaping the Akatsuki's hideout with his Susano'o, attacking a group Zetsus, following after Itachi (also their conversation), then Sasuke and Itachi battling Kabuto to know how to break the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu._

 _The scene flash forward to the battle ending. Karin watched a few feet away at the next in the cave, she heard Kabuto say a jutsu before a long pause. Sasuke, in his usual outfit at 16, was behind Itachi, wearing a reanimation outfit, in front of Kabuto._

 _"Izanami, the eternal loop... When did you set it up...?" Sasuke asked._

 _"When Kabuto attacked me with your sword..." Itachi said. "Now that he's trapped in the loop, Kabuto can't move... And now that I've learned how to undo the Reanimation with Tsukuyomi... if we make Kabuto released the Reanimation... all of the reincarnated dead will vanish, bringing the war's end closer."_

 _Karin saw this sad expression had appeared on Sasuke's face._

 _"But then, Itachi... You'll..." Sasuke said, a little sad._

 _"I've been given the chance to protect my village once more, as Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf." Itachi said then turned to look at Sasuke. "I have no regrets in this world."_

 _Karin saw Sasuke angrily closing his eyes._

 _"Why?!" Sasuke asked activating his sharingan. "Have you forgotten what the Hidden Leaf did to you?! Why would you...! Even if you forgive the Hidden Leaf Village, I won't!" turned his head to the left then back to look at Itachi. "You have no regrets in this world?! You're the one who... Who made me like this!" then he panted a little._

 _Karin looked at the past Sasuke with sad eyes. "Poor Sasuke." she thought._

 _Itachi turned and put his left hand on Kabuto's right shoulder. "I'm no longer able to change you. But for now... At the very least, I can end this jutsu... Besides, I'd hate to waste what I entrusted to Naruto..."_

 _Sasuke gasped in surprised then Itachi cast another jutsu on Kabuto, who started making hand signs._

 _Sasuke just looked for a awhile before he closed his eyes then opened them up, his eyes now turned back to charcoal black. "So... There's nothing I can say to change your mind. Being here with you... brings back old memories... I remember how I felt when I was little, when I admired you... And that's why. The closer we get back to the way we were back then, when were family... The more I understand you... The more I hate the Hidden Leaf Village for causing you pain. The hatred is growing. It's even stronger than it was before... I think I know what you want me to do. You'll deny it, because you're my brother." Sasuke gripped his hands into a fist. "But I'm your brother, so I won't stop, no matter what you say. Even if you try to protect the village now... I'll destroy it, I swear I will."_

 _Itachi just said nothing. Kabuto was almost finished with the hand signs._

 _"Goodbye." Sasuke said._

 _Kabuto was finished with the hand signs and the ground shook for a moment, Itachi was glowing white/bright yellow. Karin stared with widened eyes, even Sasuke was shocked and sad. Itachi turned around Sasuke then walked towards him._

 _"There's... still time..." Itachi said, reaching out to him with his right hand. "Sasuke... I always lied to you... I asked you to forgive me, even as I kept pushing you away. I didn't want... to pull you in. But now I think of it this way. Maybe you could have changed Father, Mother... the Uchiha clan... If I'd faced you honestly from the very beginning... If we'd told each other the truth, as equals... I failed. I won't put myself above you and tell this and that. It's too late." Itachi made it to Sasuke and it looked like he was about to poke his forehead then Itachi smiled then went closer to him. "So this time, for once... Let me tell you one small truth..."_

 _Sasuke became surprised when Itachi's right hand was behind his head._

 _Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke's head. "It's all right if you never forgive me." Itachi said then put his forehead with Sasuke's. "...But... No matter what you become... I will always love you."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened, moments later the body that Itachi was using shredded into an unknown dead person. Sasuke and Karin watched as Itachi's soul was rising, they watched until the Itachi and the light disappeared._

 _Karin saw more scenes after that like, Suigetsu and Jugo finding Sasuke then giving him a scroll, resurrecting Orochimaru, the 3 heading to the Hidden Leaf village, reviving the 4 past Hokages, Hashirama telling them about his life, and all the events that happened in the Fourth Great Ninja war (including their fight Kaguya and Sasuke and Naruto battling each other)._

 _"So... I have finally seen everything.." Karin said with her eyes closed then suddenly she opened her eyes, seeing a bright white light in front of her, meaning that the genjutsu was ending._

 _..._

 _Karin started to wake up and slowly opened her eyes, noticing that she still in Sasuke's arms, her head resting on his right shoulder._

 _"I see that the genjutsu is over." Sasuke said._

 _Karin looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at her._

 _"Yeah." Karin said as she got out of his arms then sat up straight on the couch, putting her hand in her lap, looking at him. "How long was I in the genjutsu?" she asked._

 _"20 minutes." Sasuke said._

 _"It felt like hours." Karin said._

 _Karin thought about what she saw in the genjutsu, she looked down sadly, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. "You had a tougher life then I did.. I haven't even seen the Uzumaki clan massacre..." then she felt Sasuke's left hand on her right cheek, she looked up again to see Sasuke staring at her._

 _"It may have been tough but like you said awhile ago, 'goods came out of it' and you're one of them, Karin." Sasuke said smiling._

 _Karin smiled back and leaned in then wrapping her arms around his waist, giving her fiance a hug. She buried her head into the right side of his neck. "Thanks, Sasuke." she said._

 _Sasuke hugged her back, putting his left hand on her back. "Your welcome." he said, placing his head over hers._

* * *

Flashback over.

Karin stopped thinking about it and looked back at Sarada. "Um, sort of." she said smiling.

"Can you tell me more later, Mama?" Sarada said smiling.

"Of course, sweetie." Karin said.

* * *

Night time.

A full month has past and Karin was now 9 months pregnant waiting for the day for her second baby to arrive.

Karin, in her temporary outfit and her hair tied in a mid-ponytail, was in kitchen, looking out of the window that above the sink, staring at the silver-white full moon, her left hand on her stomach.

 _"Sasuke... I wonder what he's doing right now?" Karin thought. "Is he asleep somewhere or still searching at this time of night? Or maybe he's somewhere that is morning right now or in one of Kaguya's dimensions?"_

Karin looked down and shook her head. "I'm thinking too much on this, I'm sure he's fine..." she said, caressing her stomach with her left hand. She looked at her stomach when she felt her unborn child kick. "I guess I better go tuck your older sister in bed since she's waiting for me then we should go to bed."

Karin turned around and looked forward at the entrance of the kitchen then walked to leave out, she suddenly stopped in place when felt a warm liquid running down her legs, she looked down at the floor below her to see a puddle of water. Karin's eyes widened at what just happened.

 _"My.. my just water broke!"_ Karin thought. _"At this time of night!"_

Karin suddenly felt a pain stomach, holding her stomach with both hands. _"Oh no, I better tell Sarada right away that we have to go to the hospital."_ she thought.

Karin slowly walked and stopped on right side of the kitchen entrance because it had the wall phone on it. She looked into the living room.

"Sarada!" Karin called out. "Sarada!"

Moments later, Karin heard footsteps coming down the stairs, revealing Sarada, in her pajamas, walking thru the living room to the kitchen, stopping in front of her mother. Karin hid her pain.

"What is Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother then looked behind her. "And why is there a puddle of water on the floor?"

"I'll clean it up. I want to pack your clothes because we're going to spend the night at the hospital." Karin said, looking down at her daughter.

"But, why Mama?" Sarada asked, staring at her mother confused.

Karin crouched down to Sarada's level smiling, Sarada stared at her mother confused.

"Sweetie, soon you're going to see your younger sibling's face." Karin said.

"Y-you mean." Sarada said, her eyes widened.

"Yes, it's going to be born soon and we'll finally find out if it's a boy or girl." Karin said.

"Really?!" Sarada asked, smiling excitedly.

"Yes now go pack your clothes." Karin said.

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said before turned around and ran out the kitchen to the living room to the stairs.

Karin got as her daughter ran up the stairs, she turned her head to the wall phone, she picked it up and dialed her Oniisan and Hinata's house number. She waited for a minute before someone answered.

"Hello." a woman said.

"Hinata." Karin said.

"Yes, Onee-chan." Hinata said.

"Can you and Oniisan meet me and Sarada at the hospital?" Karin asked.

"It's time?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, it's finally time." Karin said.

"Okay, we'll meet you 2 there in a little bit, okay?" Hinata said.

"Okay." Karin said then hung the phone back on the wall.

Karin turned around and went to grab a mop from the kitchen closet to mop up her water, when she was done cleaning up she put back in the closet, then left the kitchen to the living room. She was about to go up the stairs until Sarada came down with a little light brown backpack on her back.

"Okay I've packed, Mama." Sarada said. "Now we can go to the hospital."

"Wait at the doors for a minute Sarada, I have to go get something from me and your father's room." Karin said walking up the stairs passing her daughter.

Karin walked thru the upper hallway to her and Sasuke's room, she opened the door and entered in, walking to the closet, twisting the knob open she looked around the closet and found the same medium black bag that she and Sasuke brought to the hospital when Sarada was born. She grabbed the bag carried it in her hands, she winced in pain and put her left hand on her stomach as she felt pain in her stomach again.

"Please be patient little one, you'll be out and soon meet your family." Karin said, looking down at her stomach, caressing it, but it did not work as the unborn baby still kicked harder in her stomach. "Okay, we'll go."

Karin closed the closet door and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, she walked down the hall and stair and into the living room to see Sarada waiting by the main shoji doors, her sandals already on. She walked over to the entrance and put on her sandals, then slid one of the shoji doors open. Karin was about to step outside until she looked back at the living room then smiled.

"What is it, Mama?" Sarada asked.

Karin looked down at her daughter. "Its just that when we return, it will be the 3 of us." Karin said.

"Oh." Sarada said.

"Okay, now let's go to the hospital." Karin said.

Karin walked out of the house with Sarada behind her then slid the door closed. Sarada held her mother's right hand with her left hand.

...

It took them awhile to get to the hospital after Karin signed in at the front desk, they were now in one of the hospital rooms, Karin was now in a lavender hospital gown, laying on a bed with a white sheet covering her lower half, Sarada was sitting on the right side of her mother. Karin looked at the door as she sensed 4 familiar chakras were to their room, moments later came in Naruto, Hinata, and Boruto, in their casual outfit, and Himawari, in a orange night shirt.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said, smiling nervously.

"It's okay, Oniisan. As long as you guys are here right now." Karin said.

"So the baby is really going to be born soon?!" Himawari asked, running over to Karin's bed smiling.

"Yes." Karin said, looking at her now.

As all of them talked for a few minutes, Karin suddenly felt a huge pain in stomach, meaning that it was time for the baby to be born. Karin hid her pain as she turned her head towards Naruto, who was talking to Hinata.

"O-oniisan." Karin said.

Naruto turned his head towards as he heard his sister call him, he saw her give a look to him, immediately understanding.

"Well let's go wait outside in the hallway." Naruto said.

"You mean, it's time already?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Boruto, Himawari you two heard your father we need to go wait in the hallway." Hinata said.

"Alright." Boruto said.

"Okay, Mom." Himawari said

Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari walked outside and sat in some of the chairs near the room. Naruto was about to walk out too but he turned to the right side, looking at Karin and Sarada.

"Sarada sweetie, you have to wait outside too." Karin said, putting her right hand on her daughter's left shoulder.

"But I want to stay here with you, Mama." Sarada said sadly. "I'm worried about you."

Karin smiled. "I'll be fine, I promise." she said. "Please wait outside, you'll see your little sibling very soon okay."

"Y-yes, Mama." Sarada said sadly before getting up from the bed slowly walked out of room.

Karin sighed relieved but it was soon turned to panic. _"Oh no, I've never this without Sasuke before."_ she thought lowering her head. _"Can I really do this?"_

Karin didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her but she felt a hand being place on her left shoulder, she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Karin, how about I stay here with you to help?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you would that for me, Oniisan?" Karin asked, her eyes widened.

"Yes, I've done this when Hinata was pregnant with Boruto and Himawari, and after all I'm this little baby's Uncle." Naruto said.

Karin's surprised face turned into a smile. "Thank you, Oniisan." she said.

Shizune, in a hospital outfit, came in the room with a female medical-nin by her side, she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and orange eyes with pupils, having fair skin, wearing a hospital outfit, looking to be around her late 20's or early 30's. Karin looked to see Sarada's sad face one last time before Shizune closed the door behind her. Karin felt pain in her stomach again, meaning that the baby was coming, she clutched the metal rail with her right hand.

"I see it's finally time." Shizune said, seeing Karin's actions, she reached into her left pocket, pulling out gloves. "Let's begin."

"Wait! Before you deliver my second child can you whisper the gender of it to me." Karin said, gritting her teeth.

"Huh, why?" Shizune asked, confused.

"Because I want to surprise Sarada." Karin said.

"Of course." Shizune said, fully understanding, then put on her gloves.

Karin closed her eyes tightly as she clutched the rails harder, groaning in pain.

* * *

Sarada was sitting beside Hinata on the bench on the left side while Boruto and Himawari were sitting on the right side of their mother. Sarada was looking sadly at the door as her hand were together on her lap, waiting patiently for her mother to be done.

 _"I can't here anything in the room, will Mama really be okay like she has told me recently?"_ Sarada thought.

Sarada was pushed out of her thoughts when her Aunt Hinata said something.

Hinata looked down at Sarada. "Don't worry Sarada, your mother is one of the strongest people I know." Hinata said but Sarada still didn't look at her. "I know she's-" when a moan of pain coming from the room.

Everyone especially Sarada looked at the door in concern.

"Mom is Auntie Karin going to be okay?" Himawari asked, looking up at her mother.

"Of course she is sweetie." Hinata said, looking at her daughter.

There was another moan of coming from the room and it was louder than the last one, Sarada removed her hand from her lap she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to be there for her mother just like her Uncle is and doesn't want to see hear her in pain anymore. Sarada got up and ran to the door.

"Sarada wait, don't go in there!" Hinata said, running after her.

But Sarada ignored her as she continued to run to the door, when she made it she stopped in front of it and grabbed the door knob with her left hand and was about to open it until someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her away from the door. Sarada turned around to see her Aunt Hinata was the one who grabbed her.

"Let go of me, Aunt Hinata!" Sarada said, trying to squirm out of grasp but Hinata held onto her tight. "I need to be with Mama!"

"She's giving birth to your new sibling right now, she doesn't want you to see what's going on." Hinata said.

Sarada still struggled but no success, she heard her mother moaning in pain again. Sarada felt her eyes well up with tears as she continued to it, she stopped struggling and turned around then clutched Hinata's shirt with both her hands, crying into it, her eyes closed.

 _"Mama!"_ Sarada thought, tears streaming from her eyes. _"Please be okay soon!"_

Almost 13 minutes has past and the moaning in pain coming from the room didn't decrease, Hinata was comforting Sarada, who was still crying into her shirt. Suddenly the moaning in pain coming from the room finally stopped, Sarada opened her eyes, tears still streaming down her face, she unclutched Hinata's shirt and turned around to see the door.

 _"Is it really over?"_ Sarada thought, wondering.

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard inside the room, meaning that the baby was finally born.

"Congratulations, Sarada." Hinata said smiling, putting her down on the floor. "You're officially an older sister now."

Sarada's eyes widened as tears ran down her face, hearing her new sibling cry made her happy. _"Thank goodness Mama and the new baby are okay."_

* * *

Karin was laying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed as she was heavily panting after giving birth. Naruto was rubbing his left hand because Karin squeezed it so hard. Shizune was carefully holding Sasuke and Karin's second child in her hands, the newborn baby was crying loudly. Shizune slowly cut the umbilical cord of the baby that was connected to Karin, then she and the unknown woman walked over to the sink and cleaned the crying infant up.

As soon as they were done, Shizune put the newborn baby in a clean diaper and cream colored romper suit, then wrapped it up in a white blanket. The unknown woman started put something in a container before cleaning up. Karin was slowly sitting up straight when Shizune walked over to the right of her with her baby. Shizune smiled as leaned in so she can tell Naruto and Karin something.

"It's a healthy baby girl." Shizune whispered.

"Another baby girl." Karin said.

"Yes." Shizune said.

Shizune carefully handed the baby girl to Karin, who held her in her arms protectively. The baby girl immediately stopped crying as she knows she is in someone else's arms. She opened her eyes, revealing her crimson red eyes, and looked up at her mother's face, she started smiling and laughing.

Karin stared down at her newborn baby girl curiously, smiling at her. Karin seen a lot of Sasuke's baby pictures. The newborn baby girl looked like Sasuke when he was a baby except her hair wasn't sticking up and inherited Karin's eyes crimson red eyes, and her nose.

"She's beautiful, just like Sarada when she was born." Karin said before she kissed her head.

The baby girl nuzzled into Karin's neck, loving her mother's affection.

"Lady Shizune." the unknown woman said, holding a bucket in her hands.

Shizune turned to the woman and nodded then turned back to Naruto and Karin.

"Me and Sanae have to go right now, we'll back be back soon a blank birth certificate." Shizune said.

Shizune and Sanae left the room also making sure that Sarada didn't see anything when they closed the door.

"Would you like to hold your new niece, Oniisan?" Karin asked.

"Of course." Naruto said.

Karin gently handed her over to Naruto, he smiled down at his second niece, who stared up at him curiously.

"Sarada looks like you even when she was a baby, but when I look at your new daughter I only see she has your eyes and nose." Naruto said then looked back at his sister. "Does she look like anyone?"

"Well she looks like her father when he was a baby." Karin said.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke was actually born with this kind of skin?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen pictures of him when he was an infant and he had that skin color." Karin said.

Karin and Naruto suddenly heard a soft thud coming from the door, they turned their heads to the door, knowing that it was Sarada wanting to come in.

Naruto smiled. "I think Sarada really wants to me the new baby." he said, carefully handing the newborn girl back to Karin, who held her protectively again. "I'll stand outside and let Sarada come in." then walked to the door.

"Oniisan, hold on." Karin said.

Naruto stopped walking and turned back to Karin. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can you let Sarada wait 10 minutes before you letting her in here?" Karin asked. "I want to spend some little time with her alone."

"Okay." Naruto nodded then turned back and continued walking to the door, then opened it up and walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Naruto looked down to see Sarada looking up at him sad and Hinata crouched down beside her.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" Sarada asked. "I sensed she has lost a lot of her chakra."

"Yes, she's a strong woman, dattebayo." Naruto said

"Can I go inside now?" Sarada asked.

Naruto kneeled down to Sarada's height. "Your mother wants you to wait 10 more minutes before going in." he said.

Sarada looked down sadly for a moment before looking back up at him. "Can you at least tell me is my little sibling a boy or a girl, Uncle Naruto?"

"I think you should find out yourself." Naruto said.

...

When Naruto left the room Karin looked down at her newborn baby girl, who was smiling up at her. Karin caressed her second daughter's right cheek with her left hand, who started nuzzling it with her face.

Karin smiled. "My sweet second daughter and child, Mommy loves you just like love your sister and your Daddy no matter what. He may not be here for the first years of your life, but your Daddy really does care for you. You still have me and your older sister by your side. I know your going to grow up happy and probably be a kunoichi like me and your sister some day." she said before softly kissing her forehead.

The newborn baby girl looked at her mother laughing then she suddenly stopped when her tummy started growling, meaning that she was hungry, she cooed softly to her mother.

 _"I guess I have a year of breastfeeding again."_ Karin thought smiling nervously, unzipping her hospital gown.

* * *

Sarada waited with her Uncle Naruto at the door for awhile, it felt like hours but it only had been a few minutes. Hinata went to sit back down with Boruto and Himawari. Sarada now heard her mother's voice.

"Oniisan." Karin said softly.

Naruto got up and looked down at Sarada, smiling. "Well now it's time for you to meet your sibling." he said.

Sarada looked up at him then at the door, she wanted to go in but she couldn't move her feet as if something was stopping her. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, then suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up again to see her Uncle Naruto staring down at her again.

"It's okay to be nervous about meeting your younger sibling for the first time, Sarada." Naruto said. "But I know you can overcome it. Do you really want to meet the baby?"

"Yes." Sarada said.

"Then you can overcome your nervousness." Naruto said then he took his hand off her shoulder.

Sarada thought about what her Uncle just said as she closed her eyes, then taking a deep breath before exhaling. She opened her eyes and took a step forward, reaching for the doorknob with her left hand then grabbed it, slowly turning it open. When she opened it up, she slowly walked inside, looking down, as she was now fully inside, she closed the door behind her.

"You're finally hear, Sarada." Karin said softly.

Sarada lifted her head up to see her mother, she looked pale and exhausted but was smiling warmly at her. Sarada immediately noticed that her mother's stomach wasn't big anymore instead it was flat again before her pregnancy, then her eyes widened as it focused on the little baby wrapped in a white blanket, she could hear it softly cooing.

"Come here, Sweetie." Karin said. "Don't you want to meet your new baby sister?"

 _"So... my sibling is... a girl."_ Sarada thought. _"I wonder what does my little sister look like?"_

Sarada slowly walked over to the right side of her mother's hospital bed, she took off her sandals and put them next to her mother's. Sarada carefully climbed up and sat next to her mother. She looked down curiously at her baby sister, who was looking up at her curiously too, she had brown skin with pink blush on her cheeks, red eyes just like their mother, and tuft of black hair.

Sarada reached with her left hand to touch her little sister's right, only for her to have her index finger grabbed by little sister's tiny right fist. Her little sister started giggling as she moved her big sister's hand around, this made Sarada smile warmly at her.

"I see you 2 are immediately getting along." Karin said smiling.

Sarada looked up at her mother smiling. "What's her name, Mama?" she asked. "Can I name her?"

"Well actually, I already decided the perfect name for." Karin said.

"What is it?" Sarada asked.

"It's Sayuri." Karin said, then looked down at her second daughter again. "Sayuri Uchiha."

Sarada looked down at her little sister. "That's a beautiful name, Mama." she said.

"I was the one who gave the name 'Sarada'." Karin said.

"You did?" Sarada asked.

"Yes, me and your father decided that I should name the girls and he should name the boys." Karin said.

"Oh." Sarada said.

Sayuri started cooing again as she looked up at her mother and older sister in confusion, not sure what they were saying.

"Well, I guess your Aunt and cousins should meet Sayuri right now." Karin said looking at the closed door, sensing 4 familiar chakra standing on the other side of it.

* * *

Next Morning.

Karin and Sarada were sleeping under the white sheets in the hospital bed together while Sayuri was sleeping in the hospital bassinet on the right side of them. Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari left the hospital a few hours after Sayuri was born. Sarada was dreaming peacefully on the right side of her mother until she heard a cooing sound, she slowly woke up, she rubbed her eyes as she was sitting up on the bed.

Sarada looked at her surroundings and remembered where she was, she stared down at her mother, who was still sleeping soundlessly on the bed, she then heard the cooing sound again. She turned around and saw her little sister fully awake and moving. She removed herself from under the sheets and stepped on the floor and grabbed her glasses that was next to her mother's on a nearby table then made her way to Sayuri. Sarada tried to reach for her with her hands but couldn't because the bassinet was too high for her, she went to pull a chair nearby and grabbed one of it's legs, pulling it over to the bassinet.

Sarada stepped on top of the chair and reached for Sayuri again, this time succeeding. She carefully picked up Sayuri and slowly sat down in the chair so they wouldn't fall, she pushed the bassinet away with her, but carefully enough to not wake their mother up. Sarada sat Sayuri in her lap and looked down at her, who was now giggling at her big sister, she smiled at this and hugged her little sister loving. Sayuri had her hands close to her chest as she smiling, loving her big sister's affection.

Sarada felt the sudden urge to protect Sayuri, she wanted to meet her ever since her mother and father told her that she was going to be having a sibling soon. Sarada pulled a little away from the hug so she can look at Sayuri's face.

"Sayuri, I know you can't understand me right now but I love you anyway. I know that our Papa isn't here, I don't even know where he is, even our Mama doesn't know where his location is. You'll ask so many questions about Papa like I ask Mama, probably going to ask her more questions because I don't know much about Papa. But you still have me and Mama with you no matter what happens. I will always be with you and protect you. When we go home today, we're going to play together and I'll show you many of my belongings." she said.

Sayuri didn't know what her big sister was saying to her but she just smiled at her anyway, she reached with both her hands and put her tiny hands on each side of Sarada's face. Sarada softly kissed Sayuri's forehead, just like their mother always does to her, before pulling her into another hug, their faces press together, she put her right hand on the back of Sayuri's head, caressing it softly.

As Sarada and Sayuri were hugging each other, they didn't notice that their mother was awake and quietly watching them smiling.

 _"I guess this is the start of a wonder sister relationship between them."_ Karin thought then suddenly frowned. _"I really hope it doesn't end up like Itachi and Sasuke's brother relationship."_

* * *

End of Chapter 16.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Please review.

* * *

Day time.

It had been 4 months since Sayuri was born in the hospital, over the time Karin had been training to get back into fighting shape and lose weight. It was snowing outside, meaning that they were in the winter months. Karin, in her winter clothes, a long sleeved lavender turtleneck and long black pants, was sitting on one of the couches, playing with Sayuri, a little orange sweater, long gray pants, orange socks, and baby pink coat, in her arms.

Karin was waiting for Sarada to come down from upstairs so they can play outside together in the snow.

"Okay Sayuri, you're going to love playing in the snow with us. Me, your father, and your big sister played in it before." Karin said smiling at Sayuri.

Sayuri just smiled as she laughed happily at her mother's actions. Suddenly Karin suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she turned around to see Sarada, in her winter clothes, a dark blue sweater and cream colored pants.

"I'm ready Mama, now we can play outside." Sarada said smiling, making it down the stairs.

Karin turned back to Sayuri. "Just let me put some mittens on your little sister's hands, okay." she said, reaching out to the table beside her on the left side and carefully placing them on Sayuri's tiny hands.

As soon as Karin was done, she got up from sitting on the couch and was still holding Sayuri in her arms, then walked to the main shoji doors.

"Okay, let's go." Karin said, putting on her sandals.

"Yes, Mama." Sarada said, before walking over to the main shoji doors and put on her sandals.

Karin slid one of the main shoji doors open and walked out with Sarada following outside then slid it closed. As they were outside they instantly felt the coldness of the winter air. They looked around to see so much snow everywhere on the houses, ground, and trees.

"It snowed since yesterday night and it's nearly covering everything out here." Sarada said, looking around the area.

"I agree but this is what winter is like here every year." Karin said.

Karin looked down to see Sayuri was burying her head into her chest and holding on to her turtleneck tightly, shivering a little.

"Sayuri doesn't like the temperature out here." Karin said.

"Where are we going Mama?" Sarada asked looking up at her.

"Well, we are heading to your Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house to visit them and your cousins for awhile." Karin said to her.

Karin and Sarada started walking to the entrance of the Uchiha compound and a few minutes later into the crowd of people. Men, women, and children had on sweaters, long pants, and some coats. As they were almost there to Naruto and Hinata's house, Karin suddenly stopped in the crowd of people.

Sarada stopped and looked up at her mother. "What's the matter, Mama? Why did you stop?" she asked confused.

"I don't sense anyone in your Uncle and Auntie's house right now." Karin said, looking down at her daughter. "It seems that they are somewhere else."

"But where?" Sarada asked.

Karin closed her eyes and sensed even further distances, it took her a few seconds but she found Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari's chakras in a far location of the village.

 _"So, they're in that area, I see."_ Karin thought, opening her eyes.

Sarada continued to look at her mother confused.

"Let's go play in the forest Sarada before it gets to late." Karin said, looking at Sayuri.

"But.. where are they?" Sarada asked.

"They are in the Hyuga clan compound." Karin said.

"Why are they in the Hyuga compound?" Sarada asked.

"Because they're visiting family members." Karin said, walking again.

"Huh?" Sarada asked confused, walking with her mother.

Karin looked down at Sarada's confused face. "Oh sorry I haven't told you but your Aunt Hinata is from the Hyuga clan." she said.

"She was?" Sarada asked astounded.

"Yes and not only that she is from the Main Branch." Karin said. "Meaning that she was royalty, too."

"Amazing." Sarada said, smiling.

As they continued walking, they made it to the forest. It had trees but they were very far apart from each other, white snow covered the ground around them.

"Here we are." Karin said smiling.

"It's beautiful here." Sarada said, looking around the forest.

Karin heard a gasping noise and looked down to see Sayuri had a curious look on her face and was in awe, staring at the area around her.

"Looks like your little sister loves it here, too." Karin said smiling.

Sarada stepped closer as she was almost 3 feet away from the trees and crouched down on the ground, she put her hands in the snow and started moving it in a small lump.

"What are you doing, Sarada?" Karin asked her older daughter.

Sarada stopped what she was doing and turned around to look up at her mother. "I'm making a snowman." she said smiling. "It's going to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be perfect." Karin said, smiling back.

Karin decided to sit down on the snow covered ground and carefully placed Sayuri on her left leg, who immediately started cooing up at her, then began playing with her.

Sarada turned back and resumed making it into a lump, after awhile she began rolling the snow into a big snow ball that reached her chest. She then rolled the snow to make a medium sized snowball and lifted on top of the large one then made a small one and put it on top of the medium one. Sarada stopped for a minute to look at her complete bodied snowman, she put her left hand on her chin, thinking.

 _"It needs to be decorated."_ Sarada thought.

Sarada looked down on the snow covered ground and saw a few sticks laying on it, she removed her left hand from her chin and walked to the right then stopped when she was in front of them. She picked up 2 medium length branches and walked back over to her snowman, she carefully put them on the sides of the medium sized snowball.

"Hmmm, it still needs to be decorated more." Sarada said to herself. She turned to her mother and sister, who were still playing happily on the ground. "Mama."

Karin stopped playing with Sayuri and looked at Sarada. "Yes, Sarada." she said smiling.

"Can you and Sayuri help me decorate the snowman?" Sarada asked.

"Of course we will, Sweetie." Karin said, then got up from sitting on the ground and held Sayuri protectively.

Karin walked over to Sarada and crouched down. "You made the body of it great." she said.

"Thanks, Mama." Sarada said.

"But it needs a mouth, ears, eyes, a nose." Karin said. "And maybe other accessories on it's body."

"You're right." Sarada said.

Karin carefully handed Sayuri over to Sarada. "Can you hold her for a moment?" she asked.

"Okay." Sarada said.

Sarada grabbed Sayuri and held her close to her body, Sayuri buried her head into the left side of her big sister's neck and grabbed her sweater with her tiny fists. Karin looked down and put her hands in the snow, searching for something to put on the snowman. She removed her hands from the snow and found 8 small gray rocks and a brown leaf.

"I found something to put on the snowman." Karin said, turning back to Sarada.

"That's wonderful, Mama." Sarada said smiling.

Karin put 2 rocks on top of the snowman's head to make the eyes and 5 more rocks to make it have a smile. Karin looked down at her right hand that had the leaf in it.

"Where should we put the leaf?" Karin asked, looking at Sarada.

Sarada stared at the leaf for a moment and grabbed it from her mother with her right hand, while being careful not to drop Sayuri, then put it upside down at the middle of the snowman's chest.

"There, that's perfect." Sarada said smiling.

"Wait we forgot to give it a nose." Karin said.

"What should we use for a nose?" Sarada asked.

"Well we still have one rock left." Karin said, holding it up with her left hand.

"That's great." Sarada said, then heard Sayuri cooing in her arms, she looked down to see Sayuri staring up at her then she thought of something. "Mama how about we let Sayuri put it on the snowman?" looking up at her mother again.

"Sure." Karin said, putting it in Sarada's right hand. "But be careful with her.

"Don't worry, I will." Sarada said.

Sarada put the little rock in Sayuri's hand, who immediately grabbed it and stared at it curiously, and moved closer to the snowman.

"Okay, Sayuri can you please place the rock in the middle of the snowman's head?" Sarada asked, lifting her up a little.

Sayuri looked at her big sister confused, not sure what she was talking about until she turned her head to look at her mother. Sayuri saw her mother pointing to the rock in her hands and the snowman's face, then she finally got it, she looked up at the snowman and and slowly raised her right hand up that had the rock and planted it in the middle of the eyes and mouth then pulled her hand away.

"Good job, Sayuri!" Karin said smiling.

"That's great, Sayuri." Sarada said, pulling her into a hug.

Sarada happily giggled at the affection that she was receiving from her mother and her big sister. They stared at the snowman for a few minutes until it started snowing again.

"We better go back home before it gets worse out here." Karin said getting up from the ground and standing up, looking up at the sky.

"Okay." Sarada said.

Karin looked down at her 2 daughters, smiling. "When we get back, I'll make us some hot cocoa." she said.

"Sweet." Sarada said smiling.

Karin and Sarada walked away from the forest to go home, Sarada couldn't help but turn around and glance at the snowman one more time.

30 minutes later...

Karin and Sarada took their sandals off at the shoji doors and put Sayuri's coat and mittens on one of the couches, and the 3 of them were in the kitchen at the table.

Karin was sitting in a chair at the end of the table with Sayuri in her arms again, her green cup that was filled with hot cocoa was sitting at the table in front of her. She poured some hot cocoa into Sayuri's bottle before testing it to see if it's okay for her to drink. Sayuri immediately liked it after she tasted it, she grabbed her bottle with both hands, drinking it hungrily.

Sarada was sitting in a chair on the right side of her mother, drinking a little bit of her cocoa that was also in a green cup. Sarada stopped drinking to look at her mother, who was staring down at her little sister.

"Sayuri really loves the hot cocoa you made, Mama." Sarada said, seeing Sayuri finished drinking out of her now empty bottle.

"Well you were like this too, when me and your father fed you some when you were a baby." Karin said smiling at Sarada, putting the empty bottle on the table.

"Papa really fed me hot cocoa?" Sarada asked.

"Yes and he was always surprised at the way you drink them." Karin said, grabbing her cup from the table and started drinking some of it.

Sarada smiled softly at what her mother said recently until she was pulled out of her thoughts when heard a soft noise. She looked to see Sayuri looked up at their mother cooing, reaching for their mother's cup with her hands. Karin stopped drinking to look down at Sayuri.

"It seems Sayuri wants more cocoa, Mama." Sarada said laughing.

"You were like this too, Sarada." Karin said, looking at Sarada now.

Karin looked down at Sayuri again. "Sayuri-sweetie, this is Mommy's hot cocoa, Mommy wants some too." she said. "You can have some more in a little while okay."

Sayuri ignored her mother's voice because she didn't know what she was saying and started making a sad face as she reached for her mother's cup again, but Karin kept it out of reach by raising it in the air.

"After a little taste she loves it immediately." Sarada said laughing.

Karin sighed, closing her eyes. _"This is going to be a long day."_ she thought.

* * *

2 months later.

Daytime.

All the snow has melted and springtime was coming up really soon.

Karin, in her casual outfit, was sitting in a dark brown rocking chair with Sayuri, in orange pajamas with the Uchiha crest on the back, in her arms trying to soothe her to sleep. Sarada was in her room quietly reading one of her books.

Karin and Sayuri was in Sayuri's room, it was near Sarada's room but a little far away from Sasuke and Karin's room and was very similar to Sarada's room when she was a baby except everything was in purple instead of pink.

Karin was softly singing a lullaby to Sayuri, who was trying her hardest to stay awake, to lay her down for her nap. Karin rubbed the top of Sayuri's head with her left hand, then Sayuri finally gave in and quickly fell asleep, closing her crimson red eyes for another time.

"Sweet dreams, Sayuri." Karin whispered smiling before kissing her on the forehead.

Karin stood up and walked over to Sayuri's crib and pulled the green blankets to put Sayuri in it then put the it over her little body. Karin gave Sayuri one more kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Karin walked down the hall and down the stairs, when she made it to the living room she stopped and pulled out a rubber band from her left pocket and tied her in a mid ponytail. She was going to the backyard to train and work out, a week after Sayuri was born she had been working out to lose all of the baby weight so far she's lost most of it and was almost weight before she got pregnant again.

Karin was about to walk to the kitchen to the side shoji doors until she sensed a chairs coming down the stairs, she turned around to see Sarada coming down the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"Mama, can I ask you a question?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

"Sure, what is it?" Karin asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Why are me, you, and Sayuri are the only people in the Uchiha clan compound?" Sarada asked. "I haven't seen any other Uchihas here."

Karin looked at the ground sadly when her daughter asked her that. "So... you've noticed that for years huh?" she asked sadly.

"Yes." Sarada said. "Are they on the mission just like Papa is?"

 _"I-I guess I should tell Sarada, but a light version of it."_ Karin thought.

"Let's sit down on the couch." Karin said grabbing Sarada's right hand and walking them over to the couch near the bookshelves.

Karin sat on the left side and Sarada sat on the right side, facing each other. Karin sighed sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"Sarada... they're all gone." Karin said.

"Will they come back?" Sarada asked, looking up at her.

Karin looked at her. "No sweetie.. they sadly passed away a long time ago." she said.

"A long time ago?" Sarada asked sadly.

"Yes, when your father was 8 years old he became one of the few Uchihas left in the clan." Karin said.

"Who were the other few?" Sarada asked.

"Obito Uchiha but he passed away shortly after the Fourth Great Ninja War ended, and your Uncle." Karin said.

"Wait, I had an Uncle? Sarada said surprised.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, but yes you did have an Uncle named, Itachi Uchiha." Karin said. "He was your father's older brother, and they were 5 years apart."

"Where is Uncle Itachi?" Sarada asked.

"He sadly passed away when your father was 16." Karin said.

"Oh." Sarada said sadly.

"After the war ended, your father became the last and only full blooded Uchiha left." Karin said. "And you and Sayuri are the only half blooders of the Uchiha clan."

Sarada looked down sadly at the floor, thinking of the information her mother then suddenly looked up at her mother. "Do you know what Uncle Itachi looked like?

"Yes, there's lots of pictures of him in your father's childhood photo album." Karin said, then got up from the couch and walked behind the it to one of the bookshelves.

Karin looked up and reached the top shelf and pulled out a dark blue book with the Uchiha crest on the front of it, then walked back over to sit next to Sarada again. Karin opened the album to the first page.

Karin put the book on Sarada's lap. "That's your Uncle Itachi and your Father when he was a baby." she said, pointing to one of the pictures on the left side of the album.

Sarada looked down to where her mother was pointing at to see a little boy, having fair skin, grayish black hair, charcoal black eyes, wearing a blue high collared no sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also noticed that he was carrying an infant with brown skin, charcoal black eyes, and spiky black hair, wearing dark blue baby clothes, in a white fabric. The background of the picture was daytime and they were behind a fence.

"Papa looks almost exactly like Sayuri." Sarada said, astonished.

"It's natural for children to look like their parents, Sarada." Karin said.

Karin looked at the right side of the page and pointed at another picture. A man with brown skin, charcoal black eyes, short brown hair that reached his shoulders, wearing his usual outfit a dark green kimono with light green linings that had dark green dots on it also having an Uchiha crest on the back, gray pants, and brown sandals. He had a frown on his face as he was looking forward and his hands were folded. Next was a boy that was 8 years old, he had fair skin, black spiky black hair and and bangs that covered his forehead, charcoal black eyes, wearing a black high collared long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, short gray pants that reached past his knees, and blue sandals. He was smiling happily. A woman with fair skin had long black hair that reached her waist and bangs hanging on either side of her face that roughly framed her cheeks and eyes, charcoal black eyes, wearing a dark purple blouse with the Uchiha crest on the back, a yellow apron, a red plum skirt, and blue sandals. She was smiling behind the boy with her hands on his shoulders. And finally boy looked to be 13, he had a skin color that was in between the man and woman's, tear troughs beside his nose, grayish black hair in a low ponytail that almost reached his back with bangs that framed his face, grayish black high collared short sleeved shirt, light gray pants, and black sandals. He had the same look on his face that the man has. The background had a beige wall.

"There's your father's parents, your grandparents and your Uncle." Karin said, then started pointing from left to right. "That's your Grandfather, Fugaku Uchiha your father when he was 8 years old, your Grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha, and your Uncle again, Itachi Uchiha."

Sarada looked at the picture in amazement then she noticed something again. "Papa resembled Grandma." she said, looking up at her.

"Like I said it's natural for children to look like their parents." Karin said.

"Will Sayuri look like Grandma and Papa?" Sarada asked.

"I'm not sure, the skin color she has may stay the same like your Grandfather." Karin said.

Karin and Sarada continued turning and looking at pages in the album for awhile.

* * *

Night time.

3 days later.

Sarada, in her pajamas, was walking to her bed, pulled the sheets and got under it before placing it on her. She was to take off her glasses until she sensed her mother coming to her room, she looked at the door. She heard a knock at the closed door.

"Sarada." Karin said, on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Mama." Sarada said.

Karin opened the door and walked in smiling at her daughter. "Sarada, I've got something to tell you." she said, walking over to her.

"What is it?" Sarada asked.

Karin sat on the bed next to Sarada on the right side. "I've signed you up for the Academy, you will start going in a few weeks." she said.

Sarada's face lit up with excitement. "Really?" she said smiling.

"Yes." Karin said.

Sarada got up and hugged her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly, her head on her left shoulder. "Thank you, Mama." she said excitedly.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Karin said, hugging her back.

* * *

2 weeks later.

Daytime.

The sun was shining brightly in the air, the grass was green and cut, the flowers were blooming rapidly because Spring was now almost upon them.

There were lots of children standing in a 12 by 11 row in front of the Ninja Academy. They were facing Adults in the new Konoha flak jacket uniform and some were wearing their usual outfits. The parents were a few feet behind the children, watching them as they waiting for the Sixth Hokage to be here to speak, the Academy's design had changed a lot over the years. Sarada, in her usual outfit, was standing second in the third row, she looked down and put her hands together as she was excited and nervously attending the Academy. She looked behind her to see her mother smiling at her before looking down forward again.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was holding Sayuri in her arms, in a red romper suit with the Uchiha crest on the back, was wide awake and curiously staring at all the people around her. Karin looked around the crowd of adults too, to see her Oniisan, in his new usual outfit an orange sweatshirt that had black stripes at the bottom of the shirt and sleeves, long black pants, and long black sandals, standing next to Hinata, her hair long to her waist and in her usual outfit, and Himawari, in her new usual outfit a pink sweater, a three layered white flutter skirt, long black pants, pink sandals, and a light green twin bead on her ahoge, was in front of them smiling at Boruto, in his usual outfit, was standing in the fourth in the second row.

She looked more into the crowd and Sai, in his usual outfit a gray high collared shirt, long black jacket with red straps on the shoulders, long black pants, long black sandals, and a big scroll on his back, standing next to his wife Ino Yamanaka, in her usual outfit a purple folded collared sleeveless blouse that was cut into a zig zag pattern at the bottom of the mid riff with the Yamanaka crest on the back, a long purple skirt that reached her lower leg, mesh warmer on her left arm, and black opened toed sandals. They were here for their son Inojin Yamanaka, in his usual outfit, it was really similar to his father's a black collarless suit with mesh armour underneath, who was first in the eleventh row.

Karin spotted next was Shikamaru Nara, in his usual outfit, purple shirt, purple pants, cream colored coat with the Nara crest on the back, brown gloves, dark brown necklace that is shaped like an 'O', and long brown sandals, standing next to his wife Temari, in her usual outfit a dark blue short sleeved dress that reached above her knees with a black obi around her waist that had a thin white stripe in the middle, black opened toed boots that also reached her knees. They were here for their son, Shikadai Nara, in his usual outfit black shirt and pants, cream colored jacket with the Nara crest on the back of it and on the sides of the arms, who was standing second in the eleventh row.

Karin looked way behind her to see Choji Akimichi, in his usual outfit, gray chest plated armour, green haori with the Akimichi crest on the back, brown pants, red belt, and black sandals, eating out of a bag of chips, standing next to his wife Karui, her hair was red hair but it was darker than Karin's and it went down passed her backback, was in a neat back comb style, in her usual outfit a long sleeveless black dress that reached the middle of her lower legs, a white girdle wrapped around her stomach, black sandals, and yellow dangling earrings. They were here for their daughter Chocho, her hair in 2 spiky ponytails in pink beads, and the rest hanging downdown and bangs covering her left eye, in her usual outfit a sleeveless pink shirt and white pants, black wristbands, and pink sandals, who was standing third in the eleventh row.

Karin looked to the left side to see Rock Lee, in his usual outfit, and was standing next to his wife Sakura Haruno, she cut her hair to a shoulder length with a red hair band on top, in her usual outfit a red sleeveless quipoa top that split into 2 at the back that reaches her knees and that reveals some of her stomach and navel, white pants that reaches her lower leg, black heels, 2 white bracelets with one on each of her wrists. Luna, her hair down similar to Sakura's when she was in her early teens, a little red dress and white sandals, was standing in between her mother and father. They were here for Metal Lee, in his usual outfit a green jumpsuit with orange neck and leg warmers, white bandages, and black sandals, in the seventh in the eighth row.

Karin looked a little sad at the couples she saw, making her miss and think of Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke... I wonder what you're doing right now?"_ Karin thought, looking up at sky, picturing him.

Karin was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard whispers and looked forward to see Tenten, 2 braided buns in her hair with straight bangs on her forehead, in her usual outfit a high collared long white blouse with maroon and on the collar, maroon hakama style pants, black sandals, red dangling tassel like earrings, walking forward with Kakashi, a gray mask covering his mouth and his usual outfit, a black and gray version of the new Konoha flak jacket, a red armband on his left bicep, black boots, and also wearing the traditional Hokage headpiece and haori, and Kakashi's assistant Haruko, her blonde hair tied up in a big heart-shaped bun with bangs framing her face, orange eyes with black pupils, wearing a long white shirt, with a light blue collar, a short black skirt, dark stockings and open-toed boots, to the children and stopped a few feet away from them.

Tenten stepped a little forward. "Attention, our Sixth Hokage would to say a something to all of us." she said smiling.

Tenten stepped back a little as Kakashi stepped forward a lot.

"First I would like to thank all the Parents for signing their children up for the Academy, they'll make great students here. We are happy to welcome them in the New Generation of Ninjas. Your children will be learning new things everyday here and master the basics of the ninja lifestyle. They will be taught taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, and many more. They will grow over the years they will be here and graduate to be full fledge ninjas." Kakashi said. "That is all now."

When Kakashi was done everyone clapped, Kakashi then started talking about important things to the children about the world of the shinobi a little.

Later...

As soon as Kakashi finished talking all of the children either returned to their parents or started playing with their friends. Karin looked to the right to see Temari, Sakura, and Ino were talking to one another about something while Shikamaru went to go to talk to Tenten about important information and Karui and Sai were chatting nearby on the left, then Choji was watching his daughter, Shikadai, and Inojin as he was eating another bag of chips. Hinata watched Boruto and Himawari play together.

Karin looked forward to Kakashi, who was talking to Naruto a few feet away, she was about to take a step forward with her right foot until she heard a familiar voice.

"Mama!" a voice said.

Karin turned to the side see Sarada running towards her smiling, she crouched down with Sayuri cooing in her arms again.

Sarada stopped in front of her mother. "I'll be officially attending the Academy tomorrow, Mama."

"I know." Karin said, smiling back.

Karin and Sarada suddenly heard giggling and they looked down to see Sayuri laughing happily.

"I guess your little sister is happy that you entered the Academy, too." Karin said.

Sarada smiled warmly at her baby sister Sayuri and reached down to grab her out of her mother's hands, who carefully handed her over, and held her in her arms. Sayuri giggled even more in her big sister's arms. Sarada hugged Sayuri softly.

"While you're at the Academy Sarada, you won't spending much time with Sayuri." Karin said.

Sarada looked sadly at her mother after hearing what she said, she looked back down at Sayuri, who was smiling at her.

"I have not thought about it before." Sarada said then hugged Sayuri closer.

"Don't have to be sad." Karin said, putting her right hand on Sarada's left shoulder.

Sarada looked up at her mother. "Huh?" she asked.

"Because Sayuri is proud of you and she wants to see you happy and doing something you want to do." Karin said smiling, taking her arm off Sarada's shoulder.

Sarada looked down at Sayuri, who was laughing again, and smiled to her, placing her right hand on the back of Sayuri's head and pulled her face closer so their faces were touching.

"I love you, Sayuri." Sarada said. "Everyday when I get back from Academy, I will always play with you first."

Sayuri giggled at her big sister's affections.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Daytime.

Karin, in her casual outfit, was carrying a bento box with a white cloth over it that had the Uchiha crest on the front of it in her hands while Sarada, in her usual outfit, was carrying Sayuri, wearing a green romper suit with the Uchiha crest on the back, as she walking next to her mother on the right side. Sarada was playing with Sayuri because she was going to be away from her and was going to miss even if it was for a few hours.

When they arrived at the Academy, many students were entering the building or saying goodbye to their parents for awhile. As they were a few away from the Academy they suddenly stopped, Sarada turned to face her mother.

Karin crouched down to Sarada's height. "You're going to do great in the Academy, Sarada." Karin said to her oldest daughter smiling.

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said, looking up at her.

Karin carefully took Sayuri out of Sarada's arms and into hers before handing a bento box. "Here's your lunch." she said.

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada said, grabbing the bento box with both hands from her mother.

Karin leaned in and softly kissed Sarada's forehead and leaned back. "Do your best, Sarada."

"Hai." Sarada said. "Goodbye, Mama." then looked down. "Goodbye, Sayuri."

Sarada turned and left, Karin stood up and watched Sarada walk to the Academy and entered the building. Karin was about to turn around and go back home when she heard a familiar voice.

"Karin." a voice said.

Karin turned to the left to see Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari walking towards her.

"I see you 2 are here to drop off Boruto." Karin said smiling.

"Yes, he's very excited about attending it." Hinata said looking down at her smiling son.

"Where's Sarada?" Naruto asked.

"She went into the Academy awhile ago, Oniisan." Karin said.

Himawari walked up to Boruto and made a sad face. "Do you really have to go, Oniichan?" she asked sadly.

"Yes but don't be sad." Boruto said smiling. "We'll play together when I get back, okay."

Himawari smiled at her big brother. "Okay." she said then hugged him.

Boruto hugged her little sister back. After a few seconds, Boruto felt a hand on his left shoulder, he turned his head to see their mother staring down at him.

"Here is your bento box, sweetie." Hinata said, holding a cream cloth wrapped bento box that had the Uzumaki crest on the front it with her left hand.

Boruto pulled away from the hug and grabbed the bento box with his right hand. "Thanks." he said.

"You should get going before you be late." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Oh." Boruto said. "See you later, Mom, Dad, Himawari, Aunt Karin, and Sayuri." then ran to the Academy.

Naruto, Hinata, Karin, and Himawari watched Boruto walk into the building with some of the other kids.

"Would you like to come for some tea, Oneechan?" Hinata asked smiling at her.

"That would be nice." Karin said smiling back.

Karin suddenly heard another voice and turned to the right to see Shikamaru, Temari, and Shikadai, in their usual outfits, standing a few feet beside them.

"Can't I just stay at home, this is going to be a drag." Shikadai said looking up at his parents.

"No, you can't." Temari said looking down at her son.

Shikadai put his hands in his pockets. Karin watched the display.

"Karin." Naruto said.

Karin was stopped staring at Shikamaru's family and turned back to Naruto.

"Aren't you and Sayuri coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Karin said.

They started walking off from the Academy and to Naruto and Hinata's house.

* * *

Sarada's POV.

Sarada was walking through one of the hallways in the inside of the Academy with a cloth wrapped bento box in her hands. She looked around the gray walls and students walking then she stopped near a green metal door that said 'New Students Come In Here'.

Sarada slid opened the door and stepped into the classroom to see it had light green walls with some brown wood sticking halfway out of the it, some white papers that each had little information about the Academy were posted on each of the 4 walls, large triangular windows that covers most of the left side of the classroom, high ceiling. The front of the classroom had a big black board that had few chalk pieces on the holder, a brown wooden podium in front of it brown wooden flooring, from the middle to the back of the had light brown wooden lecture desks that went from the back to front it went top to bottom. She also saw dark brown medium sized compartments lined up at the back of the room that stopped at near both sides of the room.

Sarada saw half the desks were filled up with students who are receiving joining the Ninja Academy just like she is, but some of the students were sitting on top of the desks. The 9 desks were arranged in a 3 by 3 rows.

As Sarada closed the door and walked in and stepped over to the fifth compartment from the room and put her cloth wrapped bento box down at the bottom of it before going down the stairs then sat in the first seat at the second desks of the second row. She looked down from her seat at the second desks in the first row to see a chubby brown skinned girl who had amber eyes and light brown hair looking to the right side and was talking to a skinny pale skinned boy who had blue eyes and blonde hair wrapped in a shoulder length ponytail with bangs that covered his forehead. Sarada noticed that the brown skinned girl was holding a orange bag of chips with her left hand and eating from it with her right hand.

 _"We've been here for a little while and she's already eating chips."_ Sarada thought.

The dark skinned girl noticed Sarada staring at her from the corner of her right eye and curiously turned to her direction, startling Sarada a bit.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." the dark skinned greeted. "My name is Chocho Akimichi and this is Inojin Yamanaka." pointing to the pale skinned boy, who was now looking at her, with her right hand. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sarada Uchiha." Sarada said.

"Uchiha?" Inojin questioned. "I thought that there was nobody living there in the compound I don't see anyone enter it."

Sarada made a confused face then suddenly looked up as she was thought about what her mother said a few weeks ago.

 _"After the war ended, your father became the last and only full blooded Uchiha left." her mother said._

Sarada looked back down at Chocho and Inojin. "Well me, my Mama, and my sister live in the Uchiha compound together." she said.

"Oh." Chocho said. "Would you like some?" offering Sarada some of her chips.

"No thank you." Sarada said.

Sarada turned around as she sensed a few chakras coming into the room and a very familiar one. The door slid open to reveal Boruto, 2 boys and a girl. She saw them put their clothes wrapped bento boxes in some of the compartments. The girl and one of the boys boys walked forward to one of the upper desks while the other boy and Boruto walked down the stairs to where Sarada walked down.

Sarada looked at the boy next to Boruto, seeing that he had black spiky hair tied up in a ponytail and teal eyes, also noticing he has a lazy expression on his face.

"Shikadai you came, I thought you were staying home on the first day?" Inojin asked, confused.

"I would but my mom wouldn't let me." Shikadai said then walked further down and sat next to Inojin.

Boruto sat down at the first seat in third desks of the second row.

10 minutes later.

All of the new students had arrived and were sitting at the desks in the chairs. Sarada sensed another chakra coming to the classroom, the door slid open to reveal a tall man. The new students stopped what they were doing and looked at the unknown man standing at the door.

The unknown man stepped in and slid the door closed and walked down the stairs with the students still staring at him. When he made it down to the last step, he walked over to the podium and turned around when he was in front of it.

Sarada watched as he looked at each and everyone of the new students which included her. She noticed that the man had dark brown that was wrapped in a high short ponytail, white three-strip optic visor, fair skin, a flak jacket, with two bug-like emblems on the neck, and a full-body suit underneath, and black sandals.

"Good morning to you all." The man greeted. "My name is Shino Aburame, I'll be your Sensei until you all become Genin."

"Huh?" Sarada asked. _"He's joking right? He looks a little weird."_ she thought.

"As you already know, me, your parents, grandparents, and other family members have been in the Academy and sat in the seats you all are seating in." Shino said. "I've graduated with your parents."

"Seriously?" Boruto said.

Sarada looked to the right to see Boruto making a weird face. And looked around to see all the students talking about what Shino said.

Shino grabbed a light brown wooden clipboard from the top of the podium with his right hand. He held it both hands as he looked at his new class.

"Now let's begin with everybody one at a time saying their name, the clans you guys come from, and what age you are." Shino said.

Shino called all the new students names in alphabetical order, starting with the A's. Sarada watched as Chocho began.

"My name is Chocho Akimichi and I am from the Akimichi clan. Also I'm 7 years old." Chocho said.

Shino said more names then made it to the L's.

"Lee." Shino said.

Sarada watched as a fair skinned boy sitting in the second seat in the first desks in the first row, was wearing a green jumpsuit, rise from the seat.

"My name is Metal Lee, I'm from the Lee clan!" Metal said serious. "I am 7 years old!"

Sarada looked at Metal confused. _"Why did he say it like he had received an order?"_ she thought.

"You remind me of your father." Shino said.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Metal said.

Sarada looked around as she heard mostly all the students whispering to one another. She also heard 3 more that were from the Lee clan, and were all 8 years old. Shino called more last names in alphabetical order, he made it to the N's. Sarada saw Shikadai's eyes were lazily half opened as started speaking.

"I am Shikadai Nara, the Nara clan is where I'm from." Shikadai said lazily. "I am 7."

Shino called down the list again and many students said their information. He finally made it to the U's. Sarada started to speak after her name was called.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha, I'm from both the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan. And I am 7 years old." Sarada said.

Sarada looked around as everyone, except Shino, Boruto, and Chocho, were staring at her in shock and disbelief.

Sarada heard whispers about "I thought the Uchiha clan was extinct?", "Some people still lives in the Uchiha compound?", "Is she really a descendant of the Uchiha clan?", and many more. It made her a little to hear it because her mother told her more news about the Uchiha clan a few weeks ago.

Shino then called Boruto's name. Boruto stood from his seat smiling as he pointed his right thumb to his face.

"Boruto Uzumaki and I'm from both the Uzumaki clan and Hyuga clan." Boruto said. "I am 7 years old."

Shino finally made it to the Y's. Inojin started to speak.

"I'm Inojin Yamanaka, I'm from the Yamanaka clan, and I am 7 years old." Inojin said.

Shino looked at the list as he double check it then looked at his students. "We are done with attendance, let me tell you guys the 3 Admission requirements." he said. "1. Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. 2. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. 3. Be healthy in mind and body. Understand."

"Okay." All the students said.

"Now let's go outside to see what you guys will be doing sometimes." he said.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata's house.

Hinata and Karin were sitting on the couch as they were waiting for the tea to be done on the stove. Naruto was playing with Himawari and Sayuri in the other room.

"It's going to be a little lonely without Sarada around the house." Karin said, looking at Hinata.

"But what about Sayuri?" Hinata asked, looking at Karin.

"Well... she sleeps a lot." Karin said then suddenly smiled. "But on the bright side of the free time I'm going to be having, I get to clean the house more and train in the backyard, too."

"Um, do you think in the future that Sayuri will have Sasuke-kun's personality just like Sarada has yours?" Hinata asked.

"I really hope she doesn't." Karin said. _"After all I see some signs that she's a natural born sensory just like me and Sarada are."_ she thought then sighed, looking down. _"She may have mine or one of her grandparents personality's."_ Karin was pushed out of her thoughts as she heard a whistling.

"Oh, the tea is done." Hinata said looking towards the kitchen, hearing the teapot whistle. "Would you like honey or sugar with yours?" she asked, looking at Karin again.

"Honey." Karin said.

Hinata got up from couch and walked to the kitchen. Karin looked outside of the window and began to think.

 _"Sarada... I wonder what you're doing right now? Are you making friends?"_ Karin thought.

* * *

Shino and all of the new students were outside in the Academic section of the Academy, it had a clear dirt ground and grass trees far away with one of them having a swing. There was also a tall gray fence and 5 medium sized gray and red targets on the red brick wall.

"This is where you all will be training and having recess." Shino said.

All of the students looked around at the area, most of them were amazed at it. Sarada looked at the swing that was a far away from them and began to think.

 _"That must be the swing that Uncle Naruto used to be on like Aunt Hinata told me about."_ Sarada thought.

Shino talked to his new students about somethings outside then stopped and they all went back inside when it was lunch time. Everyone was at their seats eating out of their bento boxes. Sarada was sitting at her desk, she unwrapped the cloth and opened up her bento box and suddenly saw something wrapped in brown paper and a small white piece of paper over her food. Sarada picked up the white piece of paper with her left hand and read it. The note read _'Here is something extra sweet for your first day of school, Mom.'_

Sarada smiled softly as she read the note and picked up the brown wrapped paper then opened it up with both hands to see it was 5 tri colored dango sticks and wrapped it back up and sat it down on the left side of the desk before picking up her chopsticks from inside the bento box with her right hand then picked up some rice and put it in her mouth. Sarada suddenly put her right hand on her forehead while holding her bento box with her left, she began to rub her forehead where her mother kissed her then blushed lightly as she thought about her.

 _Thank you, Mama."_ Sarada thought. _"I really love your present you have gotten for me."_

* * *

End of Chapter 17.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Please review.

* * *

It had been a whole year since Sarada started going to the Academy, Sarada was 8 years old and she excelled in many subjects in the Academy. Sayuri was now 1 years old, her skin color was changing like her father Sasuke when he was a baby and her teeth were slowly coming in too. Over the past few months, Karin fully realized that Sayuri was a natural born sensory just like herself and Sarada.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was sitting on the couch near one of the bookshelves and was reading a brown book, while Sarada was at the Academy and Sayuri sleeping upstairs in her room. Karin was smiling to herself as she was thinking about the present she's going to give Sarada when she returns home.

 _"Sarada's going to be so happy at what I got her."_ Karin thought smiling.

As Karin turned to another page with her right hand when she stopped reading when she suddenly sensed Naruto coming to the Uchiha compound. She put her book down as she looked at the door, she stood up from the couch and walked to the door and waited near for Naruto to arrive.

Karin immediately opened it after hearing Naruto knock twice she opened the door to see Naruto smiling.

"Hello, Oniisan." Karin said smiling.

"You too, Karin." Naruto said.

"What brings you here?" Karin asked.

"I want to tell you something." Naruto said. "May I come in?"

"Uh sure." Karin said stepping aside for her brother to enter then slid one of the shoji doors close.

Naruto walked over to the couch where Karin was previously sitting down and sat on the opposite side.

Karin walked over to the couch. "So what did you want to talk about?" Karin asked, sitting down previously.

"Have you heard the news?" Naruto asked smiling.

"What news?" Karin asked, looking at him confused.

"Kakashi is stepping down from being the Hokage." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Karin asked surprised.

"And he told me that I was going to become the new Hokage soon." Naruto said.

Karin smiled at what he just said. "That's great news, Oniisan." she said. "So when is your inauguration?"

"It's in 15 days." Naruto asked.

"So, how did Hinata react about you telling her that you're going to be the new Hokage?" Karin asked.

"She was excited and also supportive of it." Naruto said.

"And Boruto and Himawari?" Karin asked.

"They were excited as well." Naruto said then frowned. "I just wish the Pervy Sage and also my parents could see my inauguration."

"Also, can you come to the Hokage Mansion 3 days after the Inauguration?" Naruto asked.

"Why, what for?" Karin asked confused.

"It's a surprise." Naruto said.

"Can you at least can you give me a hint?" Karin said.

"I'll be choosing a few people something important." Naruto said.

"Well I guess won't be calling you 'Oniisan' anymore." Karin said turning away frowning.

"You can still call me that." Naruto said, putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

Karin looked at him surprised. "Huh?" she asked.

"Yes you still can, it's okay." Naruto said.

Karin smiled again. "Thanks Oniisan, you'll make a great Hokage." she said.

* * *

Later, still day time.

Karin was playing with Sayuri, who had women up from her nap an hour ago. Karin was waiting for Sarada to come home from the Academy. She would pick her up from the school but 2 after Sarada started attending it she stopped.

Karin suddenly sensed Sarada had entered the Uchiha compound, she looked down at Sayuri.

"You sense that Sayuri-sweetie, your big sister is almost home." Karin said smiling.

Sayuri giggled at her mother. Almost 2 minutes later, the shoji doors slid open to reveal Sarada, in her usual outfit and wearing a cream colored bag on her right shoulder, stepping into the house.

"I'm home." Sarada said, closing the door with her right hand.

Karin looked up at Sarada, who was now taking off her sandals at the entrance. "Hello Sarada." she said smiling warmly at her. "Did you have a great day at the Academy?"

"Yes, it was fine." Sarada said, taking off her left sandal before walking over to her mother and sister.

Sarada took off her bag and put it on the table. "So what have you and Sayuri have been doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Karin said.

Sayuri started giggling again as she reached for Sarada with her tiny hands.

"Your baby sister misses you." Karin said, looking down at Sayuri.

Sarada smiled down at Sayuri and took her from their mother's arms then hugged her affectionately. "Aww I missed you too, Sayuri." she said.

"I have to tell you something Sarada." Karin said.

"What is it Mama?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother.

"Your Uncle Naruto is going to become the next Hokage." Karin said.

"H-he is? When?" Sarada said astonished, her eyes widened.

"Very soon." Karin said. "And I also have a surprise for you."

"Huh, what's the surprise?" Sarada asked.

Karin stood up. "You seat down with your sister while I go get it." she said walking over to a nearby closet.

Sarada sat on the couch her mother was sitting on and put next to her on the left side, Sayuri immediately crawled to her big sister and grabbed her shirt with her right hand, smiling happily at her.

Karin opened the closet door with her right hand and leaned inside and pulled out a medium sized lavender box with a bow on top of it. She closed the closet door and walked back over to her 2 daughters.

Sarada's eyes widened as she saw her mother walking towards her with the object in her hands. "A present..? For me?" she asked.

Karin stopped in front of Sarada. "I want to give you a gift because you've attended the Academy for a year now and you've also made good grades there too." she said smiling then held present close to Sarada's face. "Here, open it."

Sarada looked at the present for a second before slowly grabbing the present from their mother's hands then sat it next to where their mother was previously sitting then carefully lifted the lid off and placed it next the box. Sarada looked in the box and gasped as she reached inside with her right hand then pulled out some of items in the box: a red skirt and a left black boot.

"Do you like them?" Karin asked.

Sarada looked up at her mother and put the items back in the box and removed Sayuri from her then sat her on the couch before getting up to hug her mother happily.

"I love them, thank you so much, Mama." Sarada said smiling up at her.

Karin hugged back. "You're welcome, sweetie." she said smiling.

* * *

15 days later.

Karin, wearing a black shirt, a white jacket with the kanji for **Fire** (火) on the back of it in red, and black skirt, was in her room and on her bed, putting the matching white jacket on Sayuri.

Everyone except Naruto and Kakashi were going to be wearing this ceremonial outfit at Naruto's inauguration. The males were going to wear pants while the females were going to wear skirts.

Karin buttoned up the last button on Sayuri's jacket then lifted her up. "There it fits you perfectly Sayuri." she said smiling.

Sayuri giggled at her mother as moved her hands a little. Karin suddenly sensed Sarada coming to her room, moments later she looked up at the doorway to see Sarada, in the ceremonial outfit, standing there.

"Is time to go already, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Oh yes, we better get going." Karin said holding Sayuri carefully before standing up and walked to the doorway.

Sarada stepped backwards so their mother could exit the room and followed after her. They walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. They walked to the main shoji doors Karin and Sarada put on their sandals before Karin slid one of the doors opened and stepped out with Sarada behind her then slid it closed.

Karin and Sarada walked to the Uchiha clan compound entrance to exit out then walked for a minute into the crowd of people. It took them awhile to reach the Hokage Mansion. When they made it there they saw a lot of people wearing the ceremonial outfit and talking to one another as they were waiting for Naruto's inauguration to begin. They stopped in front of the crowd, Karin looked around and saw Sakura, Ino, and Iruka were talking to one another, Guy and Tenten were talking to each other while Metal, Kurenai, and Lee watched them, Kiba and Shino were talking to each other, and Sai was watching Shikadai and his son, Inojin.

Karin looked at a nearby clock. "It seems we have 20 minutes before your Uncle's inauguration begins." she said then looked down at Sarada. "We'll wait here for awhile."

Sarada looked up at her mother. "Okay, Mama." she said.

Sayuri began to coo in their mother's arms, Karin looked at Sayuri and smiled softly as she started to play with her. Sarada smiled as she watched her mother and little sister play together.

17 minutes later.

Karin suddenly stopped playing with Sayuri and looked around worriedly as the inauguration was about to begin, she couldn't sense Naruto's, Boruto's or Himawari's chakras here but did sense Hinata's chakra earlier.

 _"I wonder where they are? Are they still at their house, getting ready?"_ Karin thought worriedly.

Sarada was curiously looking up at the Hokage Mansion, waiting patiently for the Inauguration to begin until she suddenly sensed 3 familiar chakras approaching her.

"Sarada!" a young female voice said.

Sarada turned to the right to see her friend Chocho walking towards her along with her parents, Choji and Karui, who were all wearing the ceremonial outfit.

"Chocho!" Sarada said turning her body in her direction.

"How's it going?" Chocho asked smiling with her right hand in the air and her left hand holding a small box, her mouth full of food, stopping next to her.

"Enjoying your food I see..." Sarada said, her face having a bored expression.

Chocho swallowed her glazed dango. "Yep, I bought this from some dango shop across the road." she closed her eyes and waved it around. "This is the tastiest rice cake I've ever eaten." then opened her eyes and offered it to Sarada. "You wanna try some? I promise, it's good."

"N-no... it's alright, thank you." Sarada said closing her eyes smiling as put her hands near her chest. Sarada then opened her eyes and stopped smiling as her glasses got cloudy. _"Besides, I'm already full."_ she thought then put her hands and stared blankly at Chocho.

Chocho looked away sad. "Anyways, why is this ceremony taking so long?" she asked before eating the rice cake. "I'm tired of standing." talking with her mouth full.

Sarada closed her eyes and smiled goofily at Chocho's behavior, her sweat dropped on the right side of her face, before looking up curiously at the Hokage Mansion. _"Hm, I wonder why the Hokage is taking so long? And also Uncle Naruto hasn't arrived yet."_ she thought.

1 minute later.

Everyone suddenly heard a few few crackers popping and looked up at the Hokage Mansion to see Kakashi, in his Hokage robes and holding the Hokage headpiece in his left hand, walking towards the edge then stopped.

 _"Oniisan isn't here, why are they starting?"_ Karin thought.

"We shall now begin the inauguration ceremony of the Seventh Hokage..." Kakashi said raising his arms. "The ceremony will be hosted by the Sixth Hokage myself, Hatake Kakashi." then lowered his arms. "Thank you all for coming."

Karin watched as Kakashi turned his head to the left side a second before turning forward.

"Now let's have him step up onto the stage." Kakashi said turning his hand to the right and lifting up his right hand.

Suddenly a person who looks like Naruto and was wearing his Hokage robe was walking towards the edge and stopped.

 _"That's not Oniisan!"_ Karin thought, sensing the Naruto imposter's chakra.

I'm sure you all know, the man that will become the Seventh Hokage!" Kakashi said turning forward and lowered his right hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Naruto imposter smiled Naruto's signature one.

"He really did it." a female voice said.

"Yeah." a male voice said.

Karin looked to the left to see Sakura and Iruka talking to each other.

 _"If only they knew that's not Oniisan."_ Karin thought.

"Huh?" Iruka said.

Sakura turned to Iruka. "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." Iruka said smiling. "Was just thinking about something."

Karin looked back up at the Naruto imposter and saw him waving his right hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Dattebayo!" the Naruto imposter yelled.

Karin saw that the Naruto imposter was suddenly sweating nervously.

 _"I wonder where Oniisan, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari are right now? Are they still back at their house?"_ Karin thought. _"Did something happened? I sensed Hinata's chakra 20 minutes before the Inauguration began."_

Karin looked down at Sayuri, who was still cooing in her arms and staring up at her, then looked down at Sarada, who had a confused look on her face.

 _"I guess she immediately realized that's not Oniisan up there, too."_ Karin thought then looked up at the Naruto imposter again. _"But still... I have to find them, maybe they're at their house?"_

Karin looked down at Sarada again and crouched down to her height, Sarada looked at her mother curiously.

"Mama, who is that man up there pretending to be Uncle N-" Sarada was cut off when her mother shushed her.

"Don't say that too loud, Sarada." Karin whispered to her daughter. "I want to tell you something."

"Huh?" Sarada asked confused.

"I have to go somewhere right now and I want you to stay here with your little sister." Karin said then carefully handed Sayuri over to Sarada.

Sarada held Sayuri, who immediately buried her in her jacket and grabbed on to it with her tiny fists, and looked up at her mother again. "Where are you going?" she asked whispering.

"To find your Uncle, Aunt, Boruto, and Himawari, I'll be back in a little while." Karin whispered smiling. "If I don't come back when the Inauguration ends, go to the Dango Shop and you 2 wait for me until I'm there, okay." Karin whispered.

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said smiling.

Karin stood up and walked through the crowd.

"Sarada, where is your Mom going?" Chocho asked her mouth full of food, now holding a barbecued fish in her right hand.

"Some investigating but she'll be back very soon." Sarada said looking at Chocho then down at Sayuri, who was now cooing in her arms and looking up at her curiously, and held her protectively and smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Karin continued to walk through the crowd of people until she made it to the path that was leading to Naruto and Hinata's house. Karin quickly ran down the path and it was faster because everyone was at the ceremony. Before she made it there she sensed Naruto's, Hinata's, Boruto's, and Himawari's chakras in their, but she sensed something wrong with Naruto's chakra and Himawari's chakra had suddenly grown.

When Karin made it there, she walked up the wooden stairs and opened the door with her right hand and was shocked to see Naruto, in his usual outfit, sitting against the wall unconscious and drooling, and Hinata, in the ceremonial outfit and her hair cut to a shoulder length, crouched down near him and her right hand touching the left side of his face, looking at him worried.

Hinata heard the door open and turned her head to see Karin looking at her and Naruto. "Onee-chan." she said softly.

Karin took off her sandals at the entrance. "Hinata, what happened to Oniisan?" she asked, walking over to them.

Hinata turned back to Naruto sadly. "Well someone used a Gentle Fist technique on Naruto's stomach, he's completely drained..." she said. "I still don't know who could have done this."

Karin stopped near them. "Okay." she said.

Karin and Hinata suddenly looked up when they heard a few thuds coming from upstairs.

"I wonder what's happening up there?" Hinata asked concerned.

"You stay down here and watch Oniisan, I'll go check and see." Karin said walking towards the stairs and then walked up.

Karin made it to the top sensing, Boruto's chakra was in Naruto and Hinata's room and Himawari's chakra was in Boruto's room.

 _"Are they playing hide and seek again?"_ Karin thought.

Karin walked down the hall to her Oniisan and Hinata's room, she made it there seeing that the room was mostly closed and pushed it open with her right hand. Karin suddenly heard and saw that the closet was shaking and knew Boruto was hiding there.

"Boruto." Karin said.

The closet stopped shaking and Boruto's voice was heard.

"I-is that you, Aunt Karin?" Boruto asked.

"Yes, it's me.". Karin said.

One of the closet shoji doors slid open to reveal Boruto, in the ceremonial outfit, having a scared look on his face.

Karin crouched down to Boruto's height. "What happened h-" she was cut off when Boruto ran to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her left shoulder. "Why were you hiding in the closet?" she asked hugging back, looking down at him.

"Where is she?" Boruto asked scared.

"You mean Himawari?" Karin asked.

Karin suddenly heard a door open and sensed that someone was approaching her and Boruto, fully knowing that it was Himawari's chakra. Karin turned around and saw Himawari, she became shocked when she saw Himawari's eyes. Boruto turned around and immediately hid behind Karin.

 _"She has... the Byakugan?!"_ Karin thought shocked.

"Onii-chan..." Himawari said smiling wickedly, stopped at the doorway. "Oh, Auntie Karin. Have you seen Onii-chan anywhere?" she asked.

"Ummm." Karin said, feeling Boruto tightly grabbed the back of her jacket.

"Is he playing hide and seek with me?" Himawari asked, stepping a little inside.

 _"Maybe to you but definitely not to him."_ Karin thought.

"I wonder... could he actually be hiding from me?" Himawari asked.

Karin felt Boruto grip her jacket and was starting to shake in fear again.

"Oh, there he is." Himawari said, seeing her Onii-chan's hair sticking out from behind her Aunt Karin, then raised her right hand. "Onii-chan."

Karin's face suddenly became serious. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"This." Himawari said pointing her index finger at Boruto. "Lock on." then charged them.

Before Himawari could reach Boruto, Karin grabbed both of her hands, restraining them from Boruto and herself. Himawari looked up at her Aunt.

"Please calm down, Himawari." Karin said. "And take a deep breath and exhale a few times."

Himawari slowly took a deep breath and exhaled, doing this a few times. Karin looked at Himawari's eyes again and saw they were changing from the Byakugan to her natural blue eyes. Boruto slowly and cautiously poked his head out from behind Karin.

 _"Great."_ Karin thought sighing in relief.

"Now what was it that made you so angry, Himawari?" Karin asked.

"W-well I wanted to take my stuffed panda to the ceremony but Onii-chan didn't want me to take it so I tried to grab it back but it rips apart." Himawari explained, a little sad.

 _"No wonder she was angry and Boruto was hiding in the closet."_ Karin thought. "Don't worry, me or your Mother will fix it good as new for you." she said smiling, letting go of Himawari's hands.

...

Hinata and Himawari were putting Naruto on the bed of Hinata and Naruto's after explaining to what happened that made them not attend the ceremony, while Karin and Boruto sat on the couch. Karin looked to the right to see Boruto was shaking a little after the whole with Himawari. Hinata said that Naruto won't wake up until tomorrow.

"Still afraid of your sister, I see?" Karin asked him.

Boruto turned to Karin. "I didn't things would be this bad when Himawari gets pissed, dattebasa..." Boruto said.

"And I know where she gets her anger from." Karin said.

"Huh, where?" Boruto asked confused.

"Your decreased paternal grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki." Karin said. "She was nicknamed the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' because she used to beat boys half to death in her Academy years."

In the blink of an eye, Karin saw Boruto's face became shocked and more afraid. _"Spoke too soon."_ she thought.

Karin looked away and stared at a nearby wall clock she gasped, causing Boruto to look at her confused.

"Oh no, I also forgot I have to get back to Sarada and Sayuri!" she said getting up, then looked down at Boruto. "I have to go. Can you tell your mother and father that I have something to do?"

"Yes." Boruto said.

Karin went to the front door and opened it up with her right hand and walked out then closed the door behind her. Karin noticed that the sun was setting and many people were talking and walking the streets again, also wearing their usual outfits too.

 _"They're so going to be mad at me for leaving them this long."_ Karin thought, walking down the steps.

Karin walked into the crowd of people and headed to the Dango Shop. It took her awhile but she finally made it to the Dango Shop, it was a large building that had the shop's sign is in a form of a stick with white-coloured dango run through it, the hiragana for dango (だんご) is painted red (sometimes blue) on them, and saw Sarada sitting patiently on one of the outside chairs of the Dango Shop with Sayuri sleeping peacefully in her arms. Karin walked over to where her 2 daughters were, she was Sarada turn her head around to look at her, knowing that she sensed her.

Karin stopped in front of them. "I'm so really sorry that I left you 2 here for a few hours." she said sadly.

"It's okay Mama, we've forgive you." Sarada said getting up from the chair. "After all you were checking up if Uncle Naruto was okay. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he just needs to rest for awhile." Karin said.

"What happened?" Sarada asked curiously.

Karin kneeled down carefully took the sleeping Sayuri from Sarada's arms. "I'll tell you when we get home but first let's eat some dangos here." she said smiling softly.

"Okay, Mama." Sarada said smiling.

Karin stood up straight and started walking inside the shop with Sarada following her.

* * *

3 days later.

Daytime.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was walking down the halls of the Hokage Mansion to a certain room. Karin left Sayuri with Hinata and Himawari as Sarada was at the Academy. Karin sensed Naruto and many other chakras with him. Karin smiled for a moment thinking back on it.

Yesterday, Hinata told her that when Naruto finally woke up, Himawari happily greeted him but he and Boruto were still afraid of her.

Karin finally reached the room and twist opened the door with her right hand and walked before closing the door behind her. Karin looked around and saw mostly everybody wear the Konoha flak jackets and some wore their usual outfits.

Karin stepped in more and saw Lee, in his usual outfit, and Sai, in his usual outfit, talking to each other, Sakura, in her usual outfit, was happily chatting with Ino.

Karin spotted Naruto, in his usual outfit and his Hokage robe, a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, _Nanadaime Hokage_ ) written vertically down the back, was talking to Shikamaru, in his usual outfit. She started to walk over to them until she heard a familiar voice.

"Karin." a female voice said.

Karin stopped walking and saw Shizune, in her new usual outfit, a black, one-sleeved kimono held closed with a with a sash, beneath this she wears mesh armour, which is partially exposed on her sleeveless left-hand-side, and black open-toed sandals with low heels, was walking towards her. Karin noticed that Shizune now has vaguely noticeable creases around her eyes over the years. Shizune stopped next to her.

"Hello, Karin how have you been?" Shizune asked smiling.

"I'm fine." Karin said smiling back.

"Is Sarada and Sayuri are okay? It's been awhile since I've last seen them." Shizune asked.

"Yes." Karin said.

"Why are you here?" Shizune asked.

"Oniisan asked me to come here." Karin said.

"Did he say why?" Shizune asked.

"No, he didn't anything." Karin said. "But he did say it was a surprise... but why are you here?"

"Well now that Naruto is the new Hokage he's going to be choosing many people for positions." Shizune said.

Karin's eyes widened at what Shizune just said. _"So.. that's probably reason why Oniisan said that it was a surprise and called me here."_ she thought.

"Are you alright, Karin?" Shizune asked.

Karin was pushed out of her thoughts. "Um, yes I'm fine." she said smiling. "Sorry but I have to go speak to Oniisan right now."

"Oh, okay." Shizune said.

Karin then walked towards Naruto again, who was sitting down at a brown table with the Hokage headpiece placed in front of it. When Naruto saw Karin walking towards him, he stopped talking to Shikamaru and smiled at Karin.

"Hi, Karin." Naruto said.

Karin stopped in front of the desk. "Oniisan, I need to talk to you for a minute." she said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see-" Karin was cut off when Shikamaru talked again.

"Naruto, the meeting is about to begin." Shikamaru said.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Oh, right." he said then turned back to Karin. "Sorry Karin but we'll have to talk later."

"Okay." Karin said before turning around and walking away.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and began to speak. "The meeting is about to begin, everyone please sit down quickly!" he said.

Everyone began to sit down on the floor in the seiza position in a 20 by 20 row. Everyone was facing Naruto and waited for him to speak. Karin was sitting in the 10 by 6 row, she looked to see Shizune was sitting in the 9 by 7 row.

"Now, let's begin." Shikamaru said.

Naruto begin to say 'Hello' before starting the meeting, then he started to call out people's names to where they are going to be assigned to, Ino was promoted to be a leader of a team, Sakura was now one of the Head nurses at one of the new Konoha Hospitals, Shizune still the Hokage's assistant but not the main one, and many more jobs to people.

"Now these 2 will be my main assistances." Naruto said. "They will be Shikamaru Nara-"

Karin suddenly felt her heart thumping in her chest fast as if it knows what's going to happen. _"Why is my heart like this right now?"_ she thought, still looking forward.

"And Karin Uzumaki Uchiha." Naruto finished.

Karin's eyes widened at what Naruto said just now. _"W-what?!"_ she thought then put her head down. _"Why?"_

Karin listen to Naruto call more peoples name's for certain jobs. After 30 minutes, the meeting was over. Everyone was walking out of the door as they started to leave the door. Karin decided to go get Sayuri from Hinata instead of talking to Naruto right now, she almost exited the room until she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Karin." a familiar voice said.

Karin stopped and turned around to see Naruto standing a few feet away from her.

"Oniisan." Karin said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it can wait since you have another meeting in half an hour." Karin said.

"No it's alright, we can talk right now." Naruto said.

Naruto and Karin were completely alone in the room and the door was closed.

Karin stepped a little closer to Naruto. "Oniisan, why did choose me to be one of your main assistances? Why not Shizune?" she asked.

"Because you're one of the smartest people I know and I trust you with this task." Naruto said.

Karin looked down at the ground. "But... I'm not even from Konoha.. Are you sure you want someone who is not native here to be your assistant?" she asked.

Naruto stepped in front of Karin and put both of his hands on Karin's shoulders, making her look up at him surprised. "My Mom wasn't native here and Konoha became her new home. And didn't Konoha became your new home when you and Sasuke moved here years after the war?"

"Hai." Karin said.

"It doesn't matter if you're native here or not, as long as know it's your home." Naruto said smiling.

Karin thought about what Naruto said for a moment then smiled. "Thanks, Oniisan." she said.

...

4 days later.

Daytime.

Hokage Mansion.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was in the Hokage's office with Shikamaru, in his usual outfit and a brown clipboard in his right hand, and Naruto, in his usual outfit and sitting at the desk, as they were teaching her various work to do since she was going to be one of the Hokage's main assistances. Karin is a fast learner and it was easy for her since it reminded her of when she used to work for Orochimaru and was in charge of many things in the hideouts.

The office was a large, somewhat oval room, 6 large windows behind the Hokage's desk, on the far wall were pictures of the previous 6 Hokages in order from left to right: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, and Kakashi Hatake, the map of the Five Great Nations, and a beige bookshelf with some objects on them. The room has been remodeled it now had new light brown floor, a new dark brown desks that has a new black computer with some wires on the floor, pens, empty ramen cup on it, and stacks of papers on them, a large mirror, many new colored scrolls that are in many shapes and forms, a stand with some blue scrolls laying upward, a dark brown door, and a few brown boxes on the floor.

"Okay that's everything." Shikamaru said, finished looking over at the papers on the clipboard.

"I expected it to take more time but it was shorter than I imagined." Naruto said.

"I'll be right back." Shikamaru said before walking towards the door.

Naruto and Karin watched as Shikamaru opened and walked out then closed the door behind him, they now faced each other.

"You're going to be a great assistant." Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you, Oniisan." Karin said smiling back. She suddenly noticed a brown envelope on the desk. "What's in the envelope?" she asked picking it up with her left hand.

"Some pictures I took over the last few days." Naruto said.

Karin opened it up with her right hand and pulled out the photos which were 10. The first photo was a picture of Naruto, in his usual outfit which included his hoari, and Gaara, his hair combed and parted to the right and in his new usual outfit, a crimson trench coat, long crimson pants, a brown belt and has a small light brown sand gourd strapped to his left side, and black sandals. Naruto had his right hand on his right hip smiling while Gaara had his arms crossed, both looked forward. She saw another picture, it had Naruto, in his usual outfit and Hokage headpiece on his head, Hinata, in the ceremonial outfit, Boruto, in the ceremonial outfit, and Himawari, in the ceremonial outfit. They were all smiling and facing forward. And many other pictures.

"These are really great, Oniisan." Karin said, putting them back in the envelope and on the table.

"Thanks but there will be more soon." Naruto said.

"I wonder how Boruto, Hinata, and Himawari will adjust to your now busy schedule as the Seventh Hokage?" Karin asked concerned.

Naruto suddenly had a frown on his face. "I don't know but they'll probably understand." Naruto said. "But I will explain to them."

"I hope you're right about that, Oniisan." Karin said then looked out of the window at the blue slightly clouded sky. _"But I how Sarada and Sayuri will adjust to this? Will I have time to spend with my daughters in the future?"_ she thought. _"I'll find a way to do that no matter what."_

* * *

End of Chapter 18.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Please review.

* * *

1 year later.

Daytime.

Academy classroom.

Sarada, now 9 years old, her hair was still at a shoulder length, and in her new usual outfit that her mother gave her as a present, a pair of red narrowed glasses, a white high collared school-like short sleeved shirt with a red tie, a cream colored vest, a red skirt, a pink jacket that had the Uchiha crest on the back, and black open-toed boots, was sitting at her desk reading a light brown book. Sarada closed her book and laid it on her desk then looked up her Sensei Shino, in his usual outfit, started to speak now.

"Today's lesson is finishing early... So everyone, be good little boys and girls and make sure you head straight home..." Shino said. "Because..."

"Aburame-Sensei! Sayoooonaraaa!" a boy with short brown hair yelled.

"Alright! Class is finally over!" Boruto yelled.

Shino just looked at all of the students silently, who were very excited to leave early.

"Hey, everyone!" Boruto yelled. "I got a totally killer prank for you all today!"

Sarada looked at Boruto, his hair as gotten slightly longer and was in his new usual outfit, a plain white t-shirt, black jacket with the Uzumaki crest on the back and red additional stripes on it which was unzipped, black tracksuit pants that reached his lower leg, a grey bolt tied to his neck, and black sandals, who was sitting a desk away from her on the left, her glasses fogged up then she raised her right hand and fixed her glasses as she looked at Boruto seriously.

Shikadai stood up from his seat and pointed at Boruto with his right index finger. "Boruto... are you total idiot? Today, the Five Kage Summit is being held in our Village." he said. "The entire Village is going to have extra protection and look outs."

"And that's why I'm doin' it!" Boruto said, making a face. "A real shinobi would be able to pull off a prank right under their noses! Come with me, Shikadai!"

"No." Shikadai said lowering his right hand.

"Then what about you Inojin." Boruto said.

"I can't! Mom said we Ino-Shika-Cho had to go train together now." Inojin said. In his usual outfit.

Chocho, in her usual outfit, suddenly appeared and looked at Inojin. "Ah! I can't make it... I already have arrangements with Anko-sensei..." she said raising her left hand.

Suddenly a chubby woman, looking to be in her late 40's, with fair skin, violet hair in a short spiky fanned ponytail, light brown pupiless eyes, red lipstick, wearing an orange dress, with a white cape over it, and black sandals.

"Chocho...! When you go to the Dango Shop today, make sure to get me, Anmitsu, kay?" the woman asked waving.

"Ah! Anko-sensei." Chocho said, giving her a thumbs up with her left hand.

Anko-sensei then walked into another direction. Chocho walked more out of the classroom.

"Hold it, Fatty!" Inojin said, reaching out with his right hand.

"Yeah, I'm fat. Deal with it. Peace, sucka!" Chocho said continued walking, waving back with her left hand.

"Well, it looks like your training's cancelled for today! So you're comin' with me, Inojin!" Boruto said.

"Both pranks and training are just so bothersome..." Shikadai said.

Inojin sighed as he covered his face with his left hand.

Sarada stood up and walked towards the door as she was done hearing the conversation. " _Pathetic."_ she thought.

...

Later that day.

Boruto was walking through the Ninja Tools store with a annoyed look on his face and both his hands in his pockets. "Damnit! Nobody came in the end!" he said. "None of them have any guts!"

Boruto continued walking, not even knowing that his 'cousin' Sarada was following him.

* * *

Karin, now 29 years old, her hair was still the same style and at a mid-thigh length and in her new usual outfit, a lavender long sleeved school-like shirt that exposed her navel and sleeves rolled up a little and the Uchiha crest on the back of it but unlike her previous usual outfit shirt it had a zipper instead of buttons, a black mini tie, a black bracelet at the end of her both her arms, black shorts, she no longer wore stockings instead she now wears black opened toed boots that almost reached her knees, and a pair of brown narrowed glasses, was walking down one of the hallways with a clipboard in her left hand.

Karin stopped in front of a brown door, she opened it up with her right hand and stepped inside then closed the door behind her. She stepped in more to see Naruto, in his usual outfit, sitting at his desk and was typing on his silver laptop with his right hand. Shikamaru, in his usual outfit, standing near the desk. Shizune, in her usual outfit, was holding 5 books with both hands. They were all looking at Karin.

Karin stopped next to the desk. "Oniisan, the preparations are all complete for the 5 Kage Summit and most of the Kages have arrived." she said.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Shizune said looking at Naruto.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "C'mon, let's go. We've received word that all the people that other villages are already here in Konoha." he said.

"Right!" Naruto said, stopped typing on his laptop.

Karin turned around as she suddenly sensed 2 chakras running towards the room. A few seconds later, the opened up to reveal a man, looked to be in his early 20's and had fair skin, brown pompadour-like haircut, black eyes, wearing brown rectangular glasses, a black long sleeved uniform shirt, long light blue pants, and black sandals, and a woman, who looked to be in her early 20's and had large orange hair in 2 pigtails going down and bangs framing her face, fair skin, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a red ribbon tied to her neck, grey pants that reached her knees, and purple sandals. Everyone immediately looked at them.

"Seventh!" the woman yelled.

"Big News!" the man yelled.

"What? Ah... Udon and Moegi..." Shikamaru said. "We have to head to the Summit... It'll have to wait till later."

"But we can't let other Villages see it like this!" Udon said.

"See what?" Karin asked.

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess... Did Boruto do something again?"

"Yes, he's defacing the Hokage Rock." Moegi said.

"Huh?! While the Summit is about to start!" Shizune said.

Karin walked over to the window and saw Boruto with a little red paint on him, a rope tied to his waist, a grey bucket in left hand and a paint brush in his right hand. She watched as Boruto continued to paint the Hokage Rock. _"Another prank from Boruto."_ she thought.

Karin turned around and saw Naruto stood up from his seat and moved away from his desk to the door.

"I'll handle this." Naruto said.

Udon and Moegi stepped aside as Naruto exited the room. Karin put her clipboard down on the desk beside books before running out the door to catch up to Naruto. She ran down the hallway since Naruto was no longer in the halls.

 _"What are you going to do now, Oniisan?"_ Karin thought.

Karin ran for awhile then finally made it to a door, she now was standing on the roof of the Hokage Mansion. She looked up to see Boruto turned around and now smirking down at them. She sensed Naruto was nearby.

"I totally hate Hokages... Dattebasa!" Boruto yelled.

Karin watched as Boruto tossed bucket away and pulled out a shuriken. She now saw Naruto grab Boruto's left hand with his right hand.

"Damnit! Would you knock it off already?! Give me a break, Boruto!" Naruto yelled.

Karin saw Boruto gasped.

"No fair using the Shunshin no Jutsu!" Boruto yelled.

"Shut it!" Naruto yelled before he punched Boruto with his right hand, making Boruto drop the shuriken.

"Like Father, like son." Karin said smiling to herself.

Karin watched them talked for a moment before she saw Naruto look sadly at a upset Boruto then pulled him to sit on top of the Sixth Hokage Rock.

Karin looked forward as she suddenly heard a man's voice.

The man looked to be in his early 20's and had fair skin, short spiky dark brown hair, black eyes, his casual outfit, a black forehead protector on his forehead, black shirt, long black pants, a light green jacket unzipped, long black sandals, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"When, Boruto at it again..." the man said. "... And he went and did this to us on such an important day too!"

"Try not to be angry with him." another man said.

Karin turned to the right a little to see Iruka, wearing his casual outfit, a a long sleeved beige shirt that zipped up, long black pants, and long black sandals.

"His father is always so busy... So he acts out with these pranks trying to get attention from him." Iruka said.

The man turned to look at Iruka. "You've always been too kind, Iruka-san..." he said.

"One day, he'll come to understand it as well... until then you must be patient with him... You're a Jonin, after all... Konohamaru." Iruka said.

Karin looked up again and saw Naruto smile while his right hand was on the top of a surprised Boruto's head, then said something. She suddenly saw Naruto grab Boruto and then disappeared. Naruto and Boruto reappeared and landed next to Konohamaru and Iruka.

"What the hell, Boruto! I could see that shuriken in your left hand!" Konohamaru said. "Besides, you do you even realize who your Dad is?!"

"What did you come out for, Konohamaru-sensei... That was pointless." Boruto said.

Karin sensed a very familiar chakra and looked up at a nearby tall building to see her oldest daughter, Sarada was watching them, Karin smiled at her daughter before walking away to exit the roof.

"Just what are you trying to say, Kore?!" Konohamaru yelled.

Karin was now inside the Hokage Mansion again and was walking to where the other Kages were.

 _"I see you're still following Boruto around Sarada."_ Karin thought.

Karin continued to walk until she made it to a room, it was the same room years ago. She opened it with her right hand and walked in as she let go of the doorknob. She looked at the 4 Kages, who were all sitting at a brown Pentagon desk with their Kage headpieces on the it.

Gaara, in his usual outfit, with Kankuro, in his usual outfit, purple facial paint, a black hood, black version of the standard Sunakagure ninja, behind him. Darui, in his usual outfit, a sleeveless black uniform shirt with a hood on it, black loose fitting long pants, white one-strap-over shoulder Flak jacket, and black sandals, with Omoi, in his usual outfit, a grey overlong shirt with a hood, rec bandage hand guards, white one-strap-over shoulder Flak jacket that covered his chest, long black pants, and black sandals, behind him. Kurotsuchi, in her usual outfit, a red dress that had a long sleeve on the left side and sleeveless on the right and is kept open on the front right side from the waist down, revealing her right leg, red heel-like sandals, and red nail polish, with Akatsuchi, in his usual outfit, a brown kimono, long brown pants, yellow sandals, and brown sandals, behind her. And Chojuro, in his usual outfit, thicker black framed glasses, white ear protectors, a black holster that only covers his left shoulder, bluish-grey long sleeved pin-stripe shirt, light grey pants that stopped passed his knees, and black sandals, with Misuno, a fair skinned woman that looked to be in her early 30's and had brown wavy hair that reached passed her shoulders, hazel eyes, wearing a dark blue forehead protector on her forehead, a light blue pin striped shirt, dark grey pants, a long grey coat, and dark blue calf high opened toed boot, behind him. They all looked at Karin.

"Where's the Hokage?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"He will be here very shortly." Karin said to her.

Karin now sensed Naruto and Shikamaru approaching the room, after a moment Karin stepped aside reveal Naruto wearing his Hokage headpiece and Shikamaru. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Sorry for being late!" Naruto said.

"You had me come all the way out here... And you who's holding this meeting in their own village shows up late?!" Kurotsuchi said, raising her left hand.

"Seriously..." Chojuro said.

"Ah well, don't worry 'bout it... We all what it's like to be busy people... Just forgive him..." Darui said.

"That's enough chit-chat for now..." Gaara said. "Let's get on with our meeting... Hokage."

Naruto took off his Hokage headpiece with his right hand.

"Good luck with your meeting, Oniisan." Karin said before she walked out of the room. "I'll make sure everything is alright."

Naruto turned his head towards her. "Okay." he said then turned back.

"All right! Let's get this Five Kage Summit started, Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

As Karin walked down the hallway she heard the door closed, she smiled to herself. _"Something's never change, huh?"_ she thought.

* * *

Sarada was walking through the crowd of people to go to her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house so she an go home with Sayuri. It took her awhile but she made it the front door. She knocked on the door with her right hand. She sensed 2 chakras coming to the door. It opened up to reveal Hinata, now 29 years old, in her hair was grown to her lower back and was wearing her new usual outfit, a long sleeved white shirt with a purple sleeveless blouse over it, blue pants that reached passed her knees, and Himawari, now 6 years old, in her new usual outfit, a collared long sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross hatch pattern that resembles a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts, were smiling at her.

"Hello Sarada." Hinata greeted.

"Hi, Sarada." Himawari greeted.

Hello to you too Aunt Hinata and Himawari." Sarada greeted back smiling. "Is Sayuri asleep?"

"No, she will be here shortly." Hinata said.

Suddenly the 3 of them turned to the hallway as they heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. A few seconds later, it revealed a now 2 year old Sayuri, who now has the shade of fair skin just like her father, her black hair almost reached passed a shoulder length, a little dark blue that had short sleeves and the Uchiha crest on the back, running towards Sarada.

"Onee-chan!" Sayuri yelled smiling.

Sarada crouched down and held out her arms. Sayuri ran into her big sister's arms and hugged her tight, Sarada hugged her back.

"I missed you, Onee-chan!" Sayuri said then pulled back a little to look up at Sarada's face.

"I've missed you too, Sayuri." Sarada said smiling down at her.

Sarada and Sayuri hugged each other one more time before before standing back up. Sayuri put on her blue sandals, which were near the door.

"Thank you for watching her, Aunt Hinata." Sarada said.

"You're welcome." Hinata said smiling.

"See you later." Himawari said.

"You too." Sarada said.

Hinata closed the door as Sarada walked down the path with Sayuri's left hand was holding her right hand. Sarada and Sayuri walked through the crowd of people to head back to the Uchiha compound.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

"Yes." Sarada said looking down at her little sister.

"Will you play with me?" Sayuri said smiling.

"Of course, Sayuri." Sarada said.

Sarada and Sayuri continued to walk for awhile and they finally made it to the Uchiha compound. They walked inside and within a few minutes they were at their house, Sarada slid one of the shoji doors open with her right hand. They took their sandals off at the door and stepped inside before closing it behind them. Sayuri ran over to the couch near one of the bookshelves and quickly climbed on it and sat on the left edge.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

"What is it, Sayuri?" Sarada asked.

"Do you think Mommy will be back home soon to tell us more stories?" Sayuri asked.

"Huh? Of course Mama is." Sarada said walking over to the couch where Sayuri was.

Even though Karin was busy at the Hokage Mansion, she still was able to spend time with her 2 daughters, Sarada and Sayuri.

Sarada sat next to Sayuri on the couch. "You know that Sayuri." she said.

Sayuri hugged her big sister back with equal force.

"Now, how about we play together like you said." Sarada said, pulling back to look at her.

"Yay!" Sayuri said smiling.

* * *

A few hours later.

Sunset.

Sarada was in her room and reading her book on her bed as she finished tucking the now sleeping Sayuri in her bed. Sarada's room as changed a lot over the years. Her bed and dressers were replaced with new and bigger ones, the sheets on her bed were now orange. She no longer had the picture of the cats and ducks and it was replaced by a red clock. She now had a desks with a new black computer on it.

Sarada suddenly sensed her mother coming to the Uchiha compound, she closed her book placed it on her bed before getting up and walking to her bedroom door. She opened her door with her right hand and stepped out then walked down the hallway to the stairs and walked down to the living room. She waited on the couch that was near the bookshelves until she sensed her mother was at the door.

The main shoji doors slid open to reveal Karin holding a gray bag on her left shoulder. "I'm home..." she said stepping in and looked forward to see Sarada walking towards her.

"Welcome home, Mama." Sarada said then stopped in front of her mother.

"Thanks." Karin said then started to take off her sandals.

Sarada was silent for a moment before saying. "Mama... boys are really... stupid, aren't they?" she asked.

Karin finished taking off her sandals and looked down at Sarada. "This is about Boruto again isn't it?" she asked.

"Hai, but you know... I think..." Sarada said, making a smirk as she looked to the right side. "He and I do have somethings in common... At least when it comes to Papa..."

"Is that so?" Karin said smiling.

Sarada stopped smirking and looked up at her mother again. "I can't believe that me and him are blood related." she said.

Karin away from Sarada. "Well, actually you 2 aren't blood related." she said walking over to the couch where Sarada was previously sitting at.

Sarada turned to face her mother. "What? We really aren't blood related to them?" she asked following after her.

Karin sat down on the right side of the couch. "No, we're not." she said putting her hands on her lap.

"But how is that?" Sarada asked, sitting next to her.

"Me and your Uncle Naruto first met when we were 16 but we didn't fully introduced ourselves until the war ended we were from different villages, your father and Uncle Naruto first met when they were in the Academy together." Karin said. "We both didn't even know that we're related to the same clan, but even though we don't have the same parents nor blood related we've decided to be brother and sister ever since, we have created a bond together."

"Woah." Sarada said, then she started to think. "So when did you and Papa first met?"

Karin blushed lightly at the question then turned forward smiling. "W-well, we first met in the Chunin Exams, you know he's from here Konohagakure while I was from Kusagakure at the time. My team mates were Shigeri and Daiki. They went off to fight when we were in the Forest of Death while I stayed behind to watch our Earth scroll. I suddenly turned around and saw a large brown bear behind me, it wanted to eat me so I ran but I tripped on a tree root, making my glasses fall off of my face. I closed my eyes as I thought I was going to die until I heard someone yell 'Lion's Barrage', then I heard a loud thud, I waited a few moments before I opened my eyes to see your father standing on top of the bear's head with my blurry vision. He said that we had the same scroll as his team. I stood there looking up at him for awhile. I reached for my glasses before getting up and putting them on to look at your father. I immediately noticed that he was handsome, I blushed when he smiled warmly at me. After a few seconds, he said 'Later' before leaving to go back to his team."

"That's a very sweet and interesting story." Sarada said smiling at her mother.

Karin stopped blushing. "And I also know what it's like to be around someone that is stupid to me." she said.

"Really, who?" Sarada asked.

Karin stood up. "I'll show you a picture." she before walking to one of the bookshelves.

Sarada stood up and followed her mother. Karin grabbed a small brown picture frame from one of the middle shelves with her left hand. Karin looked at it for a second before showing it to Sarada.

"Look Sarada." Karin said handing to her.

Sarada grabbed the picture frame with both hands to see the picture which showed their top half, from left to right she saw a tall fair skinned muscular young man, who had short spiky hair, red-orange eyes, wearing a purple curtain worn as a cape, a fair skinned lean built young man, who had straight white shoulder length hair, purple eyes, a tooth sticking out on the right side of his mouth, wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a brown belt strap around his chest and another one around his waist, and something that looked to be gray pants, her father when he was younger, his hair spiky and reaching a shoulder length with bangs covering his forehead, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and a dark gray cloak, and lastly her mother when she was younger, her hair at a waist length, wearing a lavender uniform shirt that exposes her navel and some of her stomach, and something looks like short black shorts. Everyone was staring forward blankly except for Karin, who was smiling and blushing softly forward.

"Who are those 2 men, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"The one with the orange hair is Jugo and the one with the white hair is Suigetsu." Karin said pointing with her right index finger.

"Oh." Sarada said.

"Suigetsu was always annoying to ever since I've met him. Jugo wasn't half bad, but neither of us liked one another." Karin said. "We've disbanded after the war, they went to work for an old associate while me and your father traveled together for awhile and we started a family of you and Sayuri."

Sarada looked up at her mother. "So why did you take this picture with him?" she asked.

"Because your father formed a team called 'Hebi' but renamed 'Taka' , that involved the 4 of us." Karin said.

"Huh? Papa formed a team." Sarada said. "If you guys didn't like each other then why be in a team?"

"Because of your father." Karin said sighing.

"But why Papa?" Sarada asked.

"We had motives that made us follow your father even if we did hate each other. Jugo wanted to protect your father because of the will of his late friend and the only person who can calm him down, Suigetsu he wanted to collect all of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's swords and reforming the organisation." Karin said.

"But why have you decided to follow Papa?" Sarada asked curiously.

Karin blushed and turned away. "I simply just wanted to help him because I had another thing that wasn't that important." she said.

Sarada became confused at her mother's behavior before changing the subject. "So what kind of missions?" she asked.

Karin turned back to look at Sarada confused. "Huh?" she asked.

"What kind of missions did Team Taka do?" Sarada asked.

Karin looked at her daughter sadly because she couldn't tell her the truth. "M-maybe another time time Sarada." she said.

"W-what?" Sarada asked confused and sad.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but some other time okay." Karin said sadly.

Sarada sighed, looking down. "Okay, Mama." she said, then stared at the Taka picture again.

Karin placed her right hand on Sarada's left shoulder. "Your father was on a team before he formed Taka." she said smiling.

"Huh? What's the team called?" Sarada asked, looking up at her mother curiously and giving her back the picture frame.

Karin put the picture frame back where it came from and picked up another one that was on the shelf below the other photo with her left hand. "It was called Team 7, then he disbanded from it." she said then gave Sarada the next picture frame.

Sarada grabbed the picture frame with both hands and looked closely at it. The new photo showed her father standing on the left at the age of 12, wearing a dark blue Konohagakure forehead protector on his forehead, a navy blue high collared short sleeved shirt, white shorts, and white arm warmers that had dark blue the ends of them, he had his right hand on his hip, on the right stood her Uncle Naruto at the age of 12, wearing the dark blue Konohagakure forehead protector on his forehead, a orange and blue jumpsuit, folding his arms to his chest, on the middle top was the sixth Hokage, Kakashi, wearing a dark gray forehead as an eye patch on his left eye, the old Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, both of his hands were on top of her father's and Uncle's head, and on the middle bottom was a fair skinned girl at the age of 12, having pink hair that reached a waist length, wearing the dark blue Konohagakure forehead protector as a headband, a red qipao dress that had the Haruno crest on the short sleeves, and dark green shorts, her hands were near her face. Kakashi was smiling nervously with his right eye closed, the pink haired girl was smiling cheerfully, and her father and Uncle Naruto both had annoyed looks on their faces and their looking away from each other.

"This was 3 years before 'Taka'." Karin said.

"The Sixth Hokage really was the leader of Team 7." Sarada said surprised.

"Of course he did." Karin said.

"But.. who was the pink haired girl in the photo?" Sarada asked looking up at her mother.

"That's Sakura Lee when she was younger, however she was known as Sakura Haruno before she was married." Karin said.

Sarada looked back at the picture again and stared at her father's past self, then started to wonder about something. "Mama." she then looked up at her mother.

"Yes Sarada." Karin said.

"Do you know where Papa is right now?" Sarada asked.

Karin looked at Sarada sadly. "Honestly, I don't know where he is." she said then hugged her daughter softly. "But I know he'll be back soon."

 _"I hope you're right, Mama."_ Sarada thought hugging her back.

* * *

Night time.

Karin came out of the bathroom wearing her night clothes and walked over to the bed then went under the blanket. As Karin snuggled into the pillow, she suddenly thought about Sasuke. She felt the left side of the bed, missing her husband's touch. Karin turned around and looked at the picture on the nightstand that had her and Sasuke, in their usual outfits when they were in their 20's, are hugging each other affectionately. She smiled sadly as she started to remember something about the past.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Almost 2 months after Naruto became the Seventh Hokage._

 _Karin was standing near the desk and was helping Naruto with some of the paperwork in the Hokage office. Naruto was sitting at his desk writing on a stack of papers with a pencil in his right hand._

 _"Oniisan, you should make another shadow clone to attend a meeting that's going to be starting soon." Karin said._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Naruto said as he stopped writing._

 _Karin stared at one of the windows as she now sensed a brown hawk sitting on the outside of it. The Hawk tapped it's beak on the glass a few times. Naruto and Karin looked curiously at the hawk as it had something tied with a small white piece of paper in it and around it's right leg. Karin walked to one of the windows and opened it then carefully grabbed the piece of paper from it right leg._

 _"It's Sasuke's Hawk." Naruto said._

 _Karin turned to Naruto confused. "What?" she asked._

 _"Sorry.. that I haven't told you sooner about this." Naruto said._

 _"It's okay, Oniisan." Karin said walking back to the desk. "After all, when Sasuke spoke at the Kage Summit years ago, he said he wants his movements to be secret and besides I was wondering over the years why a hawk was flying frequently in and out of the village over the years." then she looked down and opened the piece of paper up to see Sasuke's handwriting then carefully read it._

 _"What does it say?" Naruto asked._

 _Karin finished reading and looked at Naruto. "It says that Sasuke is getting closer to discovering one of the threats and wants us to meet him near the tower where we found him years ago." she said._

 _"Well we should head there to see what he has to say." Naruto said._

 _"Actually... I think you and Shikamaru, or even Shizune should meet him." Karin said looking down sadly._

 _"Huh? Why don't you want to go, you haven't seen him in years?" Naruto asked confused._

 _Karin looked at Naruto again. "I know but it wouldn't feel right... I mean with Sarada always asking where he is and with Sayuri starting to ask questions about him." she said. "I think I'll wait when he returns to the village to see him."_

 _"I understand, but are you really sure you don't want to go?" Naruto asked._

 _"H-hai." Karin said then put down the piece of paper then grabbed a brown clipboard on top of the desk. "So um what do you want do you me to write to him?" changing the subject._

 _"Oh right." Naruto said._

 _Naruto started to say words while Karin wrote them down. When they were done, Karin folded the piece of paper and put it on Sasuke's Hawk. They watched it fly away into the distance._

* * *

 _End of Flashback._

 _"I really do miss you my Sasuke, but something's will have to wait."_ Karin said taking off her glasses and put it on the nightstand before falling asleep.

* * *

6 days later.

Daytime.

Sarada, in her usual outfit, was walking away from the Academy with a small cream colored pouch in her right hand. She decided to go to the forest to train to improve her skills before picking up Sayuri from her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house. She was almost there as she was a few feet away from the trees.

As Sarada continued walking, she stopped as she suddenly heard a loud thud and the ground shaking a little then she heard another loud sound.

"Shaaanarooooo!" a woman's voice yelled. Then another loud thud and sound came from the forest.

Sarada got curious and quickly ran to the forest, she sensed 2 chakras, 1 was large and 1 was small. When she made it there she hid behind a nearby tree and poked her head out to see a fair skinned woman with shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, a violet rhombus on her forehead, wearing a red sleeveless dress and black sandals, had her right fist in the second crater she made.

 _"Amazing, those craters are the size of Mama's regular ones."_ Sarada thought astonished.

The pink haired woman stood and dusted her right hand off before turning to the side. "You can come out now, sweetie." she said smiling.

Sarada saw a shoulder length pink haired 5 year old girl with green eyes, wearing a short sleeved red dress that had the Lee clan crest on the back of it and green sandals, she looked exactly like the woman except her eyebrows were a little bushy, her hair was shiny, and prominent lower eyelashes, running over to the woman.

"That was great, Mom!" the little girl said smiling.

"Thanks Luna-sweetie." the woman said crouching down and hugged her daughter.

Sarada curiously poked her head out more and accidentally dropped her pouch she was holding, making a soft thud, she quickly picked it up. However the woman and Luna stopped hugging as they heard the soft thud and looked over at the tree Sarada was hiding behind.

"Come out from behind the tree, we know you're hiding behind it." the woman said making a serious face.

Sarada sighed before stepping from behind the tree and revealed herself to them. The woman stopped making a serious face and made curious face.

"Huh? Sarada is that you?" The woman asked.

"Hai." Sarada said.

"You've grown since the last time I've seen you." the woman standing up, smiling.

Sarada sensed the the woman and the little girl's chakras, they sensed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um, I'm sorry but you tell me your name so I can remember you." Sarada asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno Lee, Metal Lee's mother." the woman said stepping forward a little with Luna following her. "And this my lovely daughter, Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Luna greeted smiling.

Sarada started to remember the Team 7 picture her mother showed her a few days, her Uncle's Inauguration, and the Entrance into the Academy.

"Oh I almost forgot, my Mama mentioned you." Sarada said.

"She did?" Sakura asked.

"She also said that you and my Papa were on the same team years ago." Sarada said.

"Well your mother Karin is right about that." Sakura said.

Sarada started to walk towards Sakura and Luna. "Um Sakura, can I asked you something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Sarada stopped in front of Sakura and looked up at her. "Can you please take me on as your apprentice?" she asked.

"W-what?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Please." Sarada said.

"Can't your mother train you? We've learned under the same Sensei." Sakura asked.

"My Mama is sometimes busy with paperwork to do any of that." Sarada said.

Sakura looked into Sarada's eyes and the seriousness in them. _"She really wants me to train her, kinda reminds of the time I asked Lady Tsunade to train me."_ she thought.

"Okay, I'll make you my apprentice." Sakura said smiling.

"Really?!" Sarada said, getting excited.

"But you have to ask your Mother about this first, I want her to be okay with this before I start training you." Sakura said.

"I will ask her when she gets off work." Sarada said.

 _"I hope Mama says 'yes' to Sakura to be my Sensei."_ Sarada thought happily.

* * *

Hours later.

Night time.

Karin was in the kitchen and sitting at the table reading a brown book. Sayuri was sleeping in her room while Sarada was studying for a test. Karin turned to another page with her right hand and was about to read until she sensed Sarada's chakra coming towards her. Karin looked up from her book to see Sarada standing at the kitchen entrance smiling at her.

"Hello Mama." Sarada said.

"Hello to you too, Sarada." Karin said smiling.

"Um Mama, can I ask you something?" Sarada asked, stepping more into the kitchen.

"Of course you can." Karin said closing her book and placed it on the table. "So, what is it?"

Sarada stopped right in front of her mother. "Can Sakura Haruno Lee be my Sensei?" she asked.

"Huh?" Karin asked at the sudden question.

"She wanted me to ask you if it's okay." Sarada said.

"Do you really want to do that?" Karin asked her daughter.

"Hai." Sarada said, nodding.

"Then sure she can, besides me and your father both had many Senseis when we were around your age." Karin said.

"Thank you, Mama!" Sarada said hugging her mother.

Karin hugged her daughter back. "I want to teach you something before you start training under Sakura." she said.

"What's that?" Sarada asked pulling back to look at her mother

"It's a very special technique you know quite well." Karin said. "I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Huh?" Sarada asked confused.

...

Tomorrow

Daytime.

Karin, Sarada, and Sayuri, in their usual outfits, were in their backyard. Karin and Sarada were under the tree while Sayuri sat on the wooden porch watching her mother and sister from afar.

It was one of Karin's breaks that she was able to train Sarada.

"Okay Sarada, I'm going to teach you the Chakra Suppression Technique." Karin said to her first daughter.

"Oh, it's the same technique you use sometimes when we battle." Sarada said, fully knowing it now.

"Yes and it took me awhile to learn it when I was your age but since your half Uchiha you'll learn it quickly." Karin said.

"Really, that's great news." Sarada said.

"And it's also a great technique for Sensory type ninjas." Karin said.

"Why is that?" Sarada asked.

"Well, it's a supplementary class technique of Ninjutsu. It's a short to mid range so we can easily slip into enemy territory without being sensed not even a very skilled Sensory could detect us." Sarada said smiling.

"However there is a downside to this technique." Karin said.

"Huh, what's that?" Sarada asked, looking curiously at her mother.

"When you're using the Chakra Suppression Technique, you are unable to use Ninjutsu. For example, if I use the technique I can't use my Mind's Eye of the Kagura until I unsuppress my chakra." Karin explained. "So, are you ready?"

"Hai, Mama." Sarada said excited.

"First I want you to close your eyes and concentrate carefully." Karin said.

Sarada did what her mother told her to do and closed her eyes.

"Now as you do that slowly make your chakra disappear by decreasing it within your body." Karin said.

Sarada slowly and carefully decreased her chakra, at first she thought it wasn't working but within second her chakra started decreasing in a good way.

"You're doing great Sarada, keep it up." Karin said smiling.

"Go, Onee-chan!" Sayuri yelled from afar and smiled.

After a minute, Karin didn't sense Sarada's chakra anymore even though she was standing right in front of her. Sarada slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her hands and looked around.

 _"I can't sense chakra anymore. This must be how Mama feels when she can't sense. I wonder how feels about not being a Sensory?"_ Sarada thought curiously.

"So Sarada, how do you feel? Are you okay?" Karin asked.

Sarada looked at her mother. "I'm fine, it's just that I now know what non-sensory types like Papa feel when they can't sense." Sarada said then stopped the Chakra Suppression Technique on herself.

Karin walked up to Sarada. "You'll get used to this technique Sarada." she said putting her hands on Sarada's shoulders. "But now you can train with Sakura now."

Sarada smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mama. But don't worry you can still train me and we can spend time together as well." she said.

"I know." Karin said, hugging her first daughter back.

Sayuri saw her mother and older sister hugging and stood up and ran to them. When Sayuri made it to them she hugged them both by the legs. Karin and Sarada pulled a little from the hug and looked down to see Sayuri was hugging their legs.

"Oh sorry, Sayuri-sweetie." Karin said picking her up with both arms. "We didn't mean to leave you out of the hug."

"Yeah, sorry about that Sayuri." Sarada said to her little sister.

"It's okay Mommy and Onee-chan, as long as we're together I'm happy." Sayuri said before hugging them both, smiling.

The 3 of them hugged each other affectionately.

* * *

End of Chapter 19.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Please review.

* * *

3 months later.

Daytime.

Sayuri, in her usual outfit, was sitting in the living room on the couch near one of the bookshelves, patiently waiting for her older sister to return from upstairs. Their mother was at the Hokage Mansion doing work for their Uncle Naruto again. Sayuri was excited because it had been the first time in months since Sarada and Sayuri spent time together before she started training under Sakura.

 _"I wonder what's taking Onee-chan so long to be here?"_ Sayuri thought curiously.

As Sayuri was waiting she noticed on the left of her eye some pictures on some on one of the bookshelves. Sayuri carefully got off the couch walked towards one of the bookshelves, when she made it she stood on her tippy-toes to get one of the photos on one the bottom shelves.

Sayuri carefully picked up a picture frame and looked at it to see it had her mother in her old usual outfit, her older sister in her usual outfit when she was 4 and man with black hair which was covering the left side of his face. She looked closely at the man in the photo, which interested Sayuri.

 _"Who is he?"_ Sayuri thought curiously.

Sayuri suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing it's her older sister.

"Okay Sayuri I'm done now, let's play a game you like to-" Sarada said when entered the living room but was cut off when she saw Sauyri at one of the bookshelves holding and looking at a picture frame. She curiously stepped forward to Sayuri. "Sayuri."

Sayuri stopped looking at the picture frame and to look up at her older sister. "Onee-chan." she said.

When Sarada stopped close to Sayuri, she looked at the picture she was holding to see it was an old family photo of her, their mother and father then back at Sayuri again.

Sayuri turned her body towards Sarada. "Um, Onee-chan." she said.

"Yes, Sayuri." Sarada said.

"Who is the man beside you and Mommy in the picture." Sayuri asked, pointing with her right index finger.

Sarada crouched down in front of Sayuri. "Well, this man is our Papa." she said.

"Y-you mean he's our Daddy?" Sayuri asked surprised.

"Hai." Sarada said.

Sayuri looked at the photo to look at the man again for a moment before looking back up at Sarada. "Do you know where Daddy is?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know where is but he's out there somewhere." Sarada said. "Mama keeps saying he'll be back."

"Do you think Mommy knows where Daddy is?" Sayuri asked.

"Probably, but Mama says she doesn't know either." Sarada said.

Sayuri looked down sadly. "Oh." she said sadly. She looked at picture again for a moment then looked up at her older sister. "Do you know what Daddy is like?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Papa has a serious attitude but Mama says that he can be kind and sweet to the people that's important to him." Sarada said. "But you should ask Mama mostly your questions because she knew him more."

"Okay." Sayuri said then looked down at the picture again. _"I wonder what Mommy will say?"_ she thought curiously.

"Now then." Sarada said, standing up smiling. "Let's play a game."

Sayuri looked up and smiled. "Yeah!" she said.

* * *

Night time.

Karin was sitting on the couch, looking over some of the documents she brought home. Sarada was reading in her room for something important. It was easy for Karin to do the work so it only took her less than an hour to finish. Karin suddenly sensed Sayuri's chakra coming down the stairs.

"Mommy." Sayuri said.

Karin stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Sayuri was walking towards and was now standing on the right of her.

"Yes Sayuri-sweetie." Karin said smiling at her.

"Do you know what Daddy was like?" Sayuri asked curiously.

Karin stopped smiling as she became surprised. "Huh?" she asked.

"Did Daddy really have a serious attitude but was sweet to the people he cares about?" Sayuri asked curiously.

Karin smiled softly at what Sayuri just said. "Yes.. yes he was." she said.

"Do you know where he is?" Sayuri asked.

Karin stopped smiling and placed her paperwork on the table before picking up Sayuri then placed her on her lap. "I don't know where your father is. He left on his mission before you were born." she said.

"Do you when will he back be?" Sayuri asked sadly and curiously.

Karin hugged Sayuri. "I really don't know." she said, moments she pulled back and looked at Sayuri. " But know what, you and your sister remind me of your father."

"Huh, what would that be?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Well your sister has his personality and some of his features." Karin said smiling. "While you sweetie looks like him and your grandmother on his side as well."

"I do?" Sayuri asked surprised.

"Of course and I know you'll have more of his and my skills in the future." Karin said to her second daughter, then kissed the top of her forehead. "He'll return one day, you'll see."

Sayuri smiled to herself at being compared to her father and grandmother. _"I can't wait to meet you some day, Daddy."_ she thought.

Sarada stood at the top of the stairs as she listened to everything that her mother and little sister were talking about their father. Sarada had a sad look on her face as her glasses were fogged up. "Return one day, huh?" she said.

* * *

A few days later.

Daytime.

Sakura, in her casual outfit, was standing a few standing a few feet away from Sarada, who was in her usual outfit, and was facing her.

"Alright Sarada, we're going to work more on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu today." Sakura said smiling, raising her right fist in the air.

Sarada was looking down blankly at the ground, barely listening to her Sensei. Sarada was thinking about what her mother said about her father over the years.

 _Flashback._

 _4 years old._

 _"Mama." a voice said._

 _The now 4 year old Sarada came into the living room and was now standing near her mother. She was wearing her usual outfit, a yellow round collared short sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, a red skirt, and a red ribbon tied around the collared shirt. Her hair had grown to a shoulder length, it was straight but a little messy._

 _"Mama...? Where's Papa?" Sarada asked, curiously. "He was here yesterday."_

 _"Well, um he left this morning to go back on his mission." Karin said, looking at Sarada. "He'll be back in a few months."_

 _Sarada now made a sad face and looked down. "Oh." she said, sadly. "He didn't say goodbye to us."_

 _Karin closed her book then set it on the table, she kneeled to Sarada's height and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sarada. I guess he was in a rush this morning he must have forgotten. Even when your father is gone he will be with you in spirit, and you still have me with you. So don't be sad sweetie, he'll come back soon okay?"_

 _..._

 _7 years old._

 _"Hey... Mama..." Sarada said sadly, looking up at her mother. "When is Papa coming home?"_

 _"I don't know, he didn't say when will he be back this time." Karin said to her daughter. "But it's an exhausting mission, but as he's done, he'll be right here."_

 _Flashback ends._

Sarada sighed and closed her eyes. _"Mama keeps saying that... but when will Papa come home?"_ she thought.

"Sarada." Sakura said. "Sarada!"

Sarada raised her head as she snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Sakura staring at her confused and worried.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked. "You haven't been acting yourself today."

"I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, it's not important." Sarada lied smiling.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Sarada said.

"Okay, let's continue." Sakura said, then started speaking about Taijutsu and Ninjutsu again.

* * *

Hokage Office.

Karin was standing on the right side of the desk, holding a small stack of papers in her hands. Naruto was writing on some of the papers. Karin grabbed one of the papers with her right hand and held it close to her face. Karin suddenly sensed a weird chakra that reminded her of someone, Shikamaru, and Shizune in one of the lower rooms.

"So this new person named 'Mitsuki' is going to be moving into the Village?" Karin asked then looked down at Naruto.

Naruto stopped writing and looked up at Karin. "Yes and he's also going to be enrolling at the Academy soon." Naruto said.

"Do you know what age he is?" Karin asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't even know himself." Naruto said.

"Where did Mitsuki come from anyway?" Karin asked.

Naruto put his pencil down on the desk. "He came from Orochimaru." he said.

Karin gave him a shock and confused look. "W-what, he really came Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

Karin thought about what Naruto just for a moment, then stopped making a shocked and confused face. "Oniisan, I know that if he came from Orochimaru, he's an experiment." she said.

"Don't worry Karin, Captain Yamato has been watching Orochimaru for years." Naruto said.

"But still.. why would one of Orochimaru's experiments would want to live here?" Karin asked.

"He may have his reasons but it's not evil reasons." Naruto said.

"Okay." Karin said.

Naruto went back to writing on the papers as Karin started to look back over the documents again. Karin now sensed Shikamaru and the weird chakra coming towards the Hokage office. Within a few minutes, Shikamaru and the weird chakra was now behind the door, there was a 3 knocks.

"Come in." Naruto said as he looked up and stopped writing before putting his pencil down.

The door opened up to reveal Shikamaru, in his usual outfit, and a unknown boy that looked to be around 9 years old, having pale skin, short tousled white-blue hair, golden eyes, wearing a strange flak jacket uniform that possessed heavily reinforced shoulder and neck guards, the front of it is noticeably segmented on the front to allow for unhindered movement, appears to be fastened by straps under the shoulders, also comes with a sword attached over the right shoulder and a large pouch over the lower back, side protection is none-existent as no padding is included on the sides, and black sandals.

"Here he is." Shikamaru said then closed the door.

Shikamaru and the unknown boy stopped near the desk.

"Hello, it so nice to finally meet you, Seventh Hokage-sama." the unknown boy said bowing. "My name is Mitsuki."

 _"Well he has Orochimaru's pale skin."_ Karin thought.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said.

Mitsuki stopped bowing and looked at Karin. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha. My father and Suigetsu told me all about you." he said smiling.

"What exactly did they tell you?" Karin asked suspicious.

"My father said you used to be his loyal subordinate and Suigetsu said you were an annoying red haired female." Mitsuki said.

Karin made a fist with her left hand as she gritted her teeth angrily. _"When I find that water monster I'll kill him!"_ she thought.

"K-karin." Naruto said.

Karin opened her eyes and turned to Naruto, who was looking at her smiling nervously.

"Please don't be angry right now, we still have business to do." Naruto said.

Karin closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay you're right, how's not the time." she said then opened her eyes and stared forward at Mitsuki. "So why did you come here?" she asked.

"I want to find my own path in life that's good and not evil and also it is very peaceful here, even thought my memory kept being erased I was placed on missions." Mitsuki said.

 _"I guess that part of Orochimaru will never change."_ Karin thought.

"Well there's an apartment room set up for you and you'll also be enroll in the Academy starting tomorrow." Naruto said.

"So you should find a change of clothes to wear." Karin said.

"Thank you, Seventh Hokage-sama." Mitsuki said bowing again.

 _"Let's just hope you make friends."_ Karin thought.

* * *

Hours later.

Night time.

Sayuri was in one of the closets searching for another toy to play with since she was getting a little bored with her other toys.

"There has to be one here somewhere." Sayuri said, rummaging around.

As Sayuri kept rummaging, she suddenly noticed a medium sized wooden dark brown box at the back of the closet. Sayuri grabbed the box with both hands and slowly dragged it out of the closet and sat down next to it. She opened the lid with both hands and looked inside.

"Huh, what are these?" Sayuri asked herself.

Sayuri saw a short-sleeved high collar navy blue shirt, white shorts, and white arm warmers with navy blue at the ends of it, they were all neatly folded. Sayuri picked up the shirt and unfolded, holding it by the sleeves, then carefully looked at the shirt and turned it around to see it had the Uchiha crest at the back. Sayuri suddenly remembered their mother showing and telling them about their father's Team 7 photo.

Sayuri suddenly smiled at the shirt in her hands. "This must be Daddy's old shirt when he was younger." she said then closed her eyes as she hugged it. "I need to surprise Mommy and Onee-chan with this." then stopped hugging it and looked at it again. "That's it! I can surprise them with with these."

...

Sarada was laying on her bed and was reading the first volume of the Shinobi Strategist Detective Story and was 22 pages away from her completing the book, she turned a page with her right hand. She suddenly sensed their mother coming home.

Sarada closed the book and laid it on her bed. "Finally, Mama is home." she said, getting up from her bed.

Sarada started walking over to her door and opened it with her left hand before stepping out then walked down and the stairs and into the living room. Sarada sat on the couch next to the bookshelves and patiently waited for her their mother to return home.

A few minutes later one of the main shoji doors slid open to reveal Karin who was holding her grey bag on her left shoulder. "I'm home." she said stepping inside and looked to see Sarada sitting on one of the couches looking at her.

"Welcome back home, Mama." Sarada said getting up from the couch and walking over to her mother.

"Hello Sarada." Karin said putting her bag down on the floor and took off her boo and sat them down next to the others. "So how was your day at the Academy?" picking up her bag from the ground.

Sarada made it in front of her mother. "It was fine. Sakura-sensei is going to be teaching me a new jutsu soon." she said.

"That's great." Karin said smiling.

Sarada hugged her mother. "Don't worry Mama, I'm still practicing the jutsus you and Papa taught me ." she said looking up at her.

Karin wrapped her arms around her daughter. "As long as you're happy, I'm proud of you." she said.

They hugged for a minute until Sarada pulled away.

"Do you have the next volume? I'm almost done with the first one." Sarada asked.

Karin looked down as she opened her bag and rummaged through it with her right hand. "Ah, sure." she said. She looked up with the second volume in her right hand. It was a red book that read 'Shinobi Strategist Detective Story Volume 2' on the cover of it.

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada said smiling, taking the book with her left hand.

"You're welcome Sarada." Karin said.

Karin watched as Sarada smiled at the book. "You're going to be having a new classmate tomorrow." she said.

Sarada looked up from her new book confused. "Huh, a new classmate?" she asked confused.

Karin walked to the couch that was next to the stairs with Sarada following her. "Yes, he immigrated to the Hidden Leaf from an unknown land." she said then sat down on the couch, putting her bag on the coffee table.

"So do you know what the new student's name and what he looks like?" Sarada said as she sat on the left of her mother, setting her new novel on her lap.

"Well his name is 'Mitsuki'. He has white-blue hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and a strange flak jacket uniform but he probably change his outfit before he starts attending the Academy tomorrow." Karin said.

"Do you know what kind of jutsus he uses?" Sarada asked.

"What, so you can know what kinds of styles he has?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah, sort of..." Sarada said, looking away a little.

"Well you're going to have to see for yourself tomorrow." Karin said.

Sarada quickly looked back at her mother. "Huh? But Mama." she said.

"Sarada you already have a rivalry with your cousin Boruto and I don't think you show worry right now, and besides you're perspicacious like your father and I you can easily know everything about Mitsuki tomorrow." Karin said.

"You think so?" Sarada asked.

Karin smiled softly. "I know so." she said.

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada said.

"By the way, where's Sayuri?" Karin asked.

"Oh... well." Sarada said.

Karin and Sarada turned around as they suddenly sensed Sayuri coming to the living room quickly.

"Mommy, Onee-chan! Look what I found." Sayuri said as she entered the living room.

Karin's eyes widened in shock and gasped and Sarada looked in confusion as they saw Sayuri was wearing a short-sleeved high collar navy blue shirt as a dress and smiling brightly. It looks a little big for Sayuri to wear.

"Mommy, Onee-chan, I found Daddy's old clothes in the closet." Sayuri said smiling, raising her arms midway.

"Those are really Papa's?" Sarada asked confused then she suddenly remembered the Team 7 photo. "Oh those old clothes, I almost forgot." as she smiled. "You do look like a younger girl version of Papa."

"I really do. Thank you, Onee-chan." Sayuri said jumping one time.

Sarada turned to their mother smiling. "Doesn't Sayuri look almost exactly like Papa?" she asked. She suddenly stopped smiling when she saw that their mother still had a shocked and surprised look on her face.

"Mama... are you alright?" Sarada asked concerned.

Karin didn't respond instead she just got off the couch and walked towards Sayuri.

"Mama?!" Sarada called out, worriedly.

Karin kneeled in front of a now curious Sayuri, she suddenly saw a younger image of Sasuke appear her for a few seconds before it was Sayuri again.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sayuri asked their mother.

Karin suddenly hugged Sayuri affectionately and picked her up before standing once more, rubbing the left side of her face with the right side of Sayuri's face.

"Mommy?" Sayuri asked, closing her right eye.

Sarada looked confused at their mother's display. _"Mama didn't even hear a word I said."_ she thought.

Sayuri suddenly felt something drip on the right side of her cheek and felt more drops on the top of her nose, she quickly became confused and looked up to see their mother's eyes were hidden behind her fogged glasses, her teeth were gritted together, and tears were running down her face.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Sayuri asked worriedly, hugging their mother now.

Sarada gasped in shock and worry at what Sayuri just said and stood up from the couch and walked over to where Sayuri and their mother was. When she made it she put her left hand on her mother's right shoulder and started to shake her.

"Mama, please don't cry anymore." Sarada said worriedly. "Mama!"

Karin snapped out of it and opened her eyes to see her 2 daughters were looking at her with worry and sadness in their eyes.

"What was wrong, Mama?" Sarada asked concerned.

"Why were you crying?" Sayuri asked worriedly. "Was it something that I did, Mommy?"

Karin quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes with the right side of her sleeve, she smiled sadly at them. "I-It's nothing, you 2 remind me a lot about your father, that's all." she said then handed Sayuri over to Sarada, who immediately held her carefully. Karin started to walk to the kitchen and turned to her daughters one last time.

"I'm going to go make dinner for the 3 of us. Make sure you put away your father's old clothes when you're done." she said then turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Sarada and Sayuri looked at their mother with sad and worried eyes.

"Mommy." Sayuri said sadly.

 _"Mama."_ Sarada thought sadly.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Daytime.

Sarada was sitting her desk reading the Shinobi Strategist Detective Story volume 2 with other students in their desk talking to one another waiting for Shino-sensei. Sarada couldn't stop thinking about what their mother did yesterday night. Sayuri was with Hinata and Himawari.

 _"I know that Mama really misses Papa and wishes for him to come home... but it's all because of Papa's mission that makes him not come home to us and Sayuri to him for the first time since he hasn't shown up for her birth."_ she thought. _"If that what he does then I really don't want to be a ninja anymore."_

Sarada stopped reading and put her book down on the desk as she suddenly sensed Shino and an unknown chakra coming to the room. The bottom doors slid open to reveal Shino, in his usual outfit, and a boy that looks to be 9 years old like she is but slightly older, having pale skin, short tousled white-blue hair, golden eyes, wearing a loose-fitting two-toned light on the right and dark blue on the left kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, a pair of navy pants, and black calf-length shinobi sandals. They started walking towards the podium and faced the class.

 _"He must be the new student Mama was talking about yesterday."_ Sarada thought. _"And he's exactly how she described."_

"Hello class we have a new student joining us today. His name is 'Mitsuki'." Shino said.

"Nice to meet you all." Mitsuki greeted smiling. "Maybe some of us can be friends."

Sarada suddenly heard some of the students whispering about Mitsuki.

"Well Mitsuki, you can sit next to Boruto." Shino said pointing with his right index finger to show him where Boruto is.

"Thank you, Shino-sensei." Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki walked away from Shino and up the right side of the stairs and next to Boruto on the left side of him. Sarada looked up at Boruto and Mitsuki, who almost immediately started talking to one another.

 _"Will this Mitsuki person be my new rival?"_ Sarada thought serious. _"I don't know what he can do but need to observe him like Mama told me."_

* * *

Afternoon.

Karin was in one of the computer room's with some of the people in Konoha flak jacket uniforms in front of her.

"Okay, the Seventh Hokage wants some documents made and printed out for him about the new land policies." Karin said.

"We're on it. We'll have it completed in a little while." a male person said.

"Great I'll pick it up soon." Karin said then walked to the door and opened it with her right hand and stepped out before closing behind her.

 _"I shouldn't have acted that way towards Sarada and Sayuri last night... but remind me so much of Sasuke..."_ Karin thought sadly.

Karin started walking through the hallway to go back to speak to Naruto in the Hokage office about the documents. She was a few feet away from reaching the door when she suddenly sensed a familiar chakra coming her way. She stopped and looked forward to see Sakura, in her usual outfit, was coming towards her.

"Hey, Karin." Sakura greeted smiling.

"Hello to you, too Sakura." Karin said smiling back.

Sakura stopped walking as she was now in front of Karin.

Sakura stopped smiling. "I can to check on some information about the Hospital and see how Lee is doing but I also want to talk to you about Sarada." she said, a little worried.

"What's wrong with Sarada?" Karin asked as she stopped smiling.

"Well she has been distracted in training and she was barely focusing on the new techniques I was teaching her." Sakura said. "Do you know why she's doing that?"

"Well she never acts like that around me, it's probably a case but I'll talk to her later about it." Karin said.

"That's great but whatever is bothering Sarada I hope she's alright. I'll see you later Karin." Sakura said then walked away.

Karin watched as Sakura walked away to another hallway before turning forward and walked forward as well before reaching the door and twisting it open with her right hand and stepped inside before closing it behind her. Karin looked to see Naruto sitting at his desk and Shikamaru standing on the right side of it, both of them stopped talking to each other when she came in. They now stared at Karin.

"Hi Karin, did you tell them to make the documents?" Naruto asked.

"Hi to you too Oniisan. I just told them and they said it will be done in a little while." Karin said, stepping more to the desk before stopping near it.

"That's good news, dattebayo." Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "By the way you should make another shadow clone for an upcoming conference that's starting soon." he said.

"Oh you're right." Naruto said as he turned to Shikamaru.

Karin raised her left hand and looked down at her left ring finger, staring at her wedding ring and wedding band closely. Suddenly she imagined Sasuke's face again.

 _"Sasuke."_ Karin thought closing her eyes.

"Karin." Naruto said.

Karin opened her eyes and made a fist with left hand as she looked and saw Naruto and Shikamaru were staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Karin lowered her left hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just thought about something that's all." she said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto quest, concerned.

"Hai, Oniisan." Karin said.

"Okay." Naruto said then continued talking to Shikamaru.

Karin now looked out of the windows. _"I wonder where you are Sasuke, was it a mistake to not see you?"_ she thought curiously.

* * *

End of Chapter 20.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

1 year later.

Night time.

Sarada, now 10 years old and in her usual outfit, was smiling as she was walking home with a medium sized red box in her hands, it was given to her by Sakura as a present for all the great progress she has been doing the last year.

"This is really nice of Sakura-sensei to give me these." Sarada said to herself, looking down at the box smiling. "I can't wait to try them on."

Sarada was now in the Uchiha clan compound and was heading back to her house, knowing her mother was at home right now.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was standing over the couch near the door and was holding 2 grey boxes in her hands, one was a rectangular and long while the other one was a medium sized cube.

Sayuri was in her room sleeping ever since she returned home from her Uncle and Aunt's house with her mother.

"Sarada's going to be so happy at what I got her this time." Karin thought smiling down at the presents.

Karin suddenly sensed that Sarada was now in the Uchiha clan compound, she hide the flat present under the couch and the cube one next to her. She patiently waited for Sarada to come home then she suddenly sensed her near the main shoji doors. One of the main shoji doors slid open to reveal Sarada holding a medium sized red box and she stepped in and slid the door closed with her left hand.

"Hello, Sarada." Karin greeted.

Sarada looked at her mother. "Hello to you, too Mama." she greeted back. She put down the box down beside her and started taking off her sandals. "Sorry I'm late. Sakura-sensei was still training me." then took off her right sandal before picking up the box again with both hands before walking over to her mother.

"It's okay, as long as you were having a great time." Karin said. "So what did Sakura give you?"

Sarada put the box on the couch and opened it up, she took off the lid and pulled out a black sleeveless qipao shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, with both hands.

"It's pretty." Sarada said smiling.

"It looks similar to the qipao she used to wear years ago." Karin said, looking at it closely.

"I've seen them on the pictures she's had in her house." Sarada said.

Karin sighed softly then looked down. _"I guess.. she doesn't need the presents I've made for her then..."_ she thought.

"Why are you sad right now, Mama?" Sarada asked concerned, putting the qipao back in the box.

Karin looked at Sarada. "Well... I made you a new outfit.. but I see you already have.. something to wear.." she said.

"Huh, what do they look like?" Sarada asked curiously.

Karin leaned down and picked up the cubed shaped box and handed it to Sarada. "This is the first one, but I hope you like." she said.

Sarada grabbed it from her mother and placed it on the couch next to the other box then started opening it and carefully lifted the lid off and placed it next to the box. Sarada placed her left hand in the box to get one of the items out and pulled out a right black sandal. Sarada looked at it blankly.

"Do you like them?" Karin asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Sarada said smiling, looking at her. "I can't wait to wear them."

Karin sighed in relief. "Good.. then you're going to love this next one." she said then crouched down and grabbed the rectangular flat box from under the couch and stood up and handed it to Sarada. "Here."

Sarada grabbed it from her mother and placed it on top of the first present from her mother and opened it and she put both of her hands inside the box and pulled out a red shirt with long white sleeves. Sarada looked up at her mother and put the shirt back in the box before walking over to her mother and happily hugged her.

"Thank you, Mama. You've always given my great gifts over the years." Sarada said smiling.

Karin hugged her daughter back. "You're welcome, Sarada." she said smiling.

Sarada pulled away a little to look up at her mother. "By the way Mama, why does Sakura-sensei say 'Shannaro'?" she asked.

"You heard her say that a lot in training, didn't you?" Karin asked, looking at her daughter.

"Hai." Sarada said.

"Well she would shout either when being too angry or excited." Karin said smiling nervously.

"Oh." Sarada said.

"Your Uncle Naruto say 'Dattebayo' and his mother Kushina was 'Dattebane'." Karin said. "I mean you've heard say 'Dattebasa'.

"Okay, now I get it." Sarada said.

* * *

1 year later.

Daytime.

Academy.

Sarada, now 11 years old and in her new usual outfit, a black sleeveless qipao shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, light grey shorts, black thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long black arm warmers, and black sandals, was sitting at her desk looking serious with her elbows on the desk and fingers tangled together (similar to what Sasuke did), her cream colored backpack was on the desk.

Shino, now 31 years old and in his usual outfit, was holding up a blue clothed Konohagakure forehead protector with his left hand. "I'm sure you all know what this is." he said. "That's right... there's a reason why I'm showing you this right now.. and that's because... your graduation exam's are next week."

"Man, it's such a pain but..." Shikadai said, laying on the desk.

Shikadai was in his usual outfit and was now wearing grey stud earrings.

"If taking that test means I get to shed a few pounds, then I'm all for it." Chocho said.

Chocho was in her new usual outfit, a sleeveless white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots and was now wearing grey stud earrings.

"As potential examinees, those are awfully unconcerned attitudes to have..." Inojin said, looking at Shikadai and Chocho. "Do you guys think that the proper mentality to have going into the test?!"

Inojin was in his usual outfit and was now wearing grey stud earrings.

"It's finally come, hasn't it... Boruto..." Mitsuki said smiling. He was in his usual outfit.

"Yeah, I won't break a sweat!" Boruto said smirking.

Boruto, in his new usual outfit, a black tracksuit the jacket was unzipped and it was red on the inside, a grey bolt tied to a string around his neck, and black calf length sandals.

"As far as what the test consists of, I'll be revealing that on the day of it." Shino said.

"Hell yeah! Time to become a ninja!" a boy yelled at the top row.

"We're finally becoming the real deal!" a girl yelled at the middle row.

Sarada then glared. _"I don't get it... so what if you pass the exam? What are all of them trying to become? Ninjas...?!"_ she thought. _"And then after becoming a ninja, then what?! And just what the hell does it mean to be a ninja...?! All I hear echoing around me is ninja this, ninja that... this sucks..."_

Over less than 2 years, Sarada didn't have any interest in becoming a ninja because of her father's had left on his mission years ago. She grew distant and had a similar personality to her father when he was her age but has some of her mother's personality in her. The only person she doesn't treat that way was Sayuri, her mother Karin, Himawari, Hinata, and sometimes her sensei Sakura.

"Class is dismissed." Shino said, lowering the forehead protector in his left hand.

Students started rising from their seats and leaving out of the classroom. Sarada stood up and put her backpack on her back and started to walk towards the exit.

"Sarada." a female voice called out.

Sarada stopped and turned around to see Chocho walking towards her with a black backpack on her back. "Chocho." she said.

"How about we walk together?" Chocho said. "It's been a long time since we've hung out."

"Okay." Sarada said then turned toward and exited the room with Chocho following her.

...

Sarada and Chocho were now walking outside through the crowd of people.

"Ah, man." Chocho said sighing.

Sarada looked at her. "What's wrong, Chocho?" she asked.

"It's my training for the exam with my Dad..." Chocho said. "... I'm supposed to be there right now!"

"Oh..." Sarada said.

"You know, I really don't care about the damn training.. so let's ditch it and have some Anmitsu." Chocho said.

"I think... you should probably go to your training." Sarada said.

Chocho looked surprised then annoyed. "What the hell, you looking down on me now! Man, I'm so angry right now!" she said. "Sure you're Sarada from the Uchihas... That's probably why it's a joke for you but...!"

"Everyone keeps saying that but... other than the information my Mama gave me I barely know anything about that." Sarada said giving her a look. "Besides, that wasn't what I was talking about..." moving her arms around.

"Then what?" Chocho asked.

Sarada looked down. "I just meant... you should spend time with your fath-" she said but was cut off.

"Hey, Chocho!" a man voice yelled out. "Over here!"

Sarada and Chocho stopped walking to see Choji, in his usual, was holding a bag of chips with his left hand and waving to them with his right hand.

"Huh!" Chocho said then became annoyed again. "Uh, so embarrassing!"

"Hey, it's perfectly fine for an adult to walk down the street with a bag of potato chips in his hand you know..." Sarada said smiling nervously, a few sweat drops on her face.

"That's not it! They're the lightly salted ones!" Chocho said. "Why would he do that knowing I prefer the consomme flavor! Damn.. I'll never understand him...!" closing her eyes.

"Yeah... right... the flavor..." Sarada said looking at her, smiling nervously.

"Hey there, Sarada-chan!" Shoji greeted walking over to them.

"Hello... well, I'll be going to train with Sakura-sensei then..." Sarada said, waved with her left hand before walking off.

"Yeah, see ya!" Chocho said, waving with her right hand.

Sarada continued to walk until she stopped on some stairs and turned to the right and she suddenly saw Naruto and Boruto were sparing with each other. Naruto hit the hit and suddenly Boruto disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 _"Shadow clone."_ Sarada thought.

Naruto landed on a metal object.

"Over here, dattebasa!" Boruto yelled near a building with a shadow clone near him.

Naruto made a serious look. " Hmph... you think you just pulled a quick one? On me? Your old man? You ain't seen nothin'..." Naruto said, making a hand seal for the multi shadow clone jutsu until he heard a voice, he turned to see Sai, in his usual outfit, and was with his son Inojin, who was on the ground with a scroll.

"Seventh... that wouldn't be exactly very mature of you..." Sai said.

Sarada looked to see Boruto was walking away.

Inojin made a hand seal with his right hand and was holding a small paintbrush with his left hand, and a drawing of a small weird ink lion popped out.

"You guys should... just stick to your own training over there... and I'll..." Naruto said nervously, scratching the left side of his face with his left hand.

"Perhaps I'm the one being immature...?" Sai looking down at his son's ink drawing.

"Why are you trying to act all cool for Dad...?" Inojin asked.

Naruto turned around and became surprised to see that Boruto was not there anymore. Sarada peek at her Uncle Naruto from the stairs before she turned forward as she suddenly sensed Boruto appear a few feet away from her and was walking forward with his left hand in his pocket.

"Fools never do learn their lessons do they..." Sarada said, walking off the stairs.

Boruto turned around and held up his right index finger to his mouth. "Shhh..." he said before he hid in a nearby wooden sign.

Sarada watched Boruto hide then she suddenly sensed her Uncle Naruto coming towards her quickly from behind.

"Sarada!" Naruto yelled stopping a few feet from her.

Sarada turned half around and looked at Naruto, putting her left hand close to her chest. "The Seventh...!" she said.

"Have you seen Boruto around?" Naruto asked.

Sarada just stared Naruto for a moment, she would tell him but then she realized that Boruto was doing this for the attention for his father, which was something similar to her's about her father.

Sarada raised her left hand and pointed forward. "That way." she lied.

"Thanks." Naruto said before he turned around and disappeared.

Sarada continued started at Naruto as he left quickly.

Boruto poked his head, smirking. "I'm the one that should be saying 'Thank, Sarada '..." he said. "It's been awhile since we last played hide-and-seek so I can't let him find me so easily!"

Sarada turned her head and looked at Boruto.

"I've gotta beat my time record, dattebasa!" Boruto said, stepping fully out of the wooden sign.

"Boruto... you know you..." Sarada said.

"If the Seventh activated Sage Mode, he would find you in an instant." a man's voice said.

Sarada turned around while Boruto turned his head around to see Shikamaru, in his usual outfit, and Shikadai were standing a few feet away from them.

"I know that! But even without using Sage Mode, Dad has always found me way faster up until now!" Boruto said, turning around.

"I don't quite get what you're up to.. but the Hokage sure has his hands full dealing with an opponent like you..." Shikadai said smirking. "I'm sure he has lots of more important matters to do..."

"That's just a Kage Bunshin... The real one's stuck in his office working." Boruto said. "Alright, I'm off to set a new record..."

Boruto suddenly gasped as he suddenly can't move, Sarada looked in curiosity. They looked to see a shadow coming from Shikamaru.

"Ahhhh! Old man Shikamaru's Jutsu!" Boruto yelled.

"It's Kage Shibori no Jutsu!" Shikadai said, moving his arms around a little.

"...I can't... move..." Boruto said, shaking a little.

"Try not to make so much trouble for the Seventh... Boruto." Shikamaru said. "The Hokage has many responsibilities to attend to... as his advisors, includes me and your Aunt Karin."

"Dammit!" Boruto said as he continued to shake.

Shikadai put his left hand on his stomach as he started to laugh.

"Ah well, even if I lecture you... You're just gonna keep acting out... exactly like Naruto did when he was your age..." Shikamaru said smiling then he turned to his son. "Shikadai..."

Shikadai stopped laughing and put his left hand down and looked up at his father.

"Go call the Seventh's Kage Bunshin over here." Shikamaru said.

"Eh? Why me...?" Shikadai asked then closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "This is such a pain..."

"... Huh, I guess it's happening in my family..." Shikamaru said annoyed.

Sarada watched the scene before with a serious look then looked down before she walked to go train with Sakura. She saw all of her classmates with their fathers and it just made her jealous.

 _"Papa... and I... I haven't seen him in years... He left before Sayuri was even born..."_ Sarada thought. _"My Papa huh... I wonder where he is right now.. or will he come home soon?"_

Sarada was almost to Lee and Sakura's house. She tried to ask her mother about her father when he was in the Academy but couldn't answer it.

 _Flashback._

 _"I don't know. but you should ask your Uncle Naruto or Sakura about it since they attended the Academy with him when he was young..." Karin said._

 _Flashback ends._

Sarada sighed, she wanted to know more about her father and tell Sayuri more about him since she never met him before. She stopped near her Sensei's house and looked at it for a moment before she looked down at the ground and thought about it.

 _"Hmm, I can't ask Uncle Naruto because he's always busy.. maybe Sakura-sensei knows.. after all they're friends..."_ Sarada thought raising her head and walked over to the big grey house with green and pink outlines.

Sarada walked to the backyard as she sensed Sakura was back there. When she made it she saw Sakura, in her casual outfit and white apron, was folding and putting her laundry on the wooden clothesline with Luna, now 7 years old, her hair now below a shoulder length, and was in her new usual outfit, a green sleeveless dress that reached her knees with the Lee clan crest on the back of it, green hair band, and pink sandals, was sitting on the near her mother, smiling. A wooden brown basket was next to Sakura.

Sakura turned and saw Sarada was walking towards them. "Oh hi Sarada." she greeted smiling. "I'll be right with you in a minute I have to hang the laundry then I can train you."

Sarada stopped next to Sakura.

Sakura suddenly turned around. "Luna-sweetie." she said.

"Yes, Mom?" Luna asked, looking up at her mother.

"Can you go get another basket from the house please?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Hai." Luna said, getting up.

Luna walked over to the side shoji doors and opened it up with her left hand before she stepped in. Sakura turned back around and continued to fold and hang laundry on the clothesline.

Sarada watched Sakura for a moment before she suddenly said. "What was my Papa's favorite things to do while he was in the Academy?" she asked.

Sakura turned to Sarada as she folding. "Huh? What was that?" she asked.

"I asked what was my Papa's favorite things to do in the Academy?" Sarada asked again.

"Well, maybe training but I'm not sure." Sakura said, looking up at the sky. "At least... I don't think so..."

Sarada looked at Sakura mad and at the ground. "You don't think so...?" she said. "You 2 are friends and known each other for years than my Mama, and you don't think so...?"

Sakura sadly at Sarada. "Well that's because your Mom and Dad travel together a lot before you and your sister were born and he told her more things." she said. "Just like now, I suppose..."

Sarada stared at Sakura. "Sakura-sensei... I've been meaning to ask you... Are you really my Papa's friend?" she asked.

Sakura suddenly became made and dropped the laundry. "Now, what is all this about?!" she yelled, raising her right fist near her face. "You're acting really strange today!"

Sarada squinted her eyes a little. "The thing that's really strange is your friendship with my Papa." she said. "And strange is an understatement, to be honest."

Sakura became more angry and did Cherry Blossom Impact on the ground near her with her right fist. "Sarada! Shaaanarooooo!" she yelled.

Sarada backed away as she covered her face with her left hand.

The clothesline broke and clothes were flying everywhere and the cracked below them.

Sakura raised her head and looked at Sarada angrily before she gasped at Sarada's now sad and tear forming face, she now made a sad face. Sakura stood up and dusted her right hand with her left hand.

"... Ah... I'm sorry for raising my voice at you..." Sakura said smiling softly. "Uh... your Dad's away on some really important mission right now for the Village. I know he'll be back before you know it to see you, your Mom, and little sister."

Sarada's ran from her eyes and down her face, dripping to the ground, saying nothing.

"You, your Mom's, and sister's feelings and emotions are definitely reaching out to and are connected to your Dad, so don't worry!" Sakura said.

"... How can you be so certain about that?" Sarada asked.

Suddenly Luna came outside and looked panicked and shocked. "What happened out here?!" she yelled, looking at the cracked ground.

Sakura now looked at her daughter, Luna. The huge cracks in the ground spread to the house, Sakura now looked at the house cautiously. The house started to move.

Sarada turned and yelled. "Luna, run away!" she said.

Luna quickly ran and was now beside her mother and Sarada. The house split in 2 and collapsed violently.

"Huh...?" Sarada said, looking at the now destroyed house.

"Oh no!" Luna said.

"No... no way..." Sakura said shocked. "I still... haven't paid off... the loan..."

Sarada and Luna watched as Sakura fainted as she felled to the ground. Luna ran to her mother and crouched down beside her

"Mom!" Luna said. "Please wake up, Mom!"

Sarada suddenly sensed 2 very familiar chakras coming to the house quickly, she turned around to see Lee and Metal, in their usual outfits, were running over to them. When they made it, they stopped near Sarada.

"What happened?!" Metal asked.

"Well Sakura-sensei got angry." Sarada said, looking at them. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lee asked.

"I got her angry." Sarada said, sadly.

"It's okay, we can stay somewhere else for awhile." Lee said, walking over to Sakura. "Besides she's done this many times over the years."

"What?" Sarada asked surprised.

"Yes, she has been." Lee said then crouched down and picked up his unconscious wife. "But I'll explain more on the way to Shizune-san's house."

* * *

Later.

Sunset.

Shizune's house.

Sakura was laying on a bed under the grey blankets with her apron gone and a white cloth on her forehead, looking sad and sweating in her sleep. Lee, Metal, Luna, and Sarada were watching her as she slept.

 _"Sorry, Sakura-sensei."_ Sarada thought sadly.

Sarada looked out of the window to see that the sun was setting and gasped as she suddenly remembered someone.

 _"Oh no, Sayuri."_ Sarada thought.

"Sorry, but I have to leave." Sarada said.

"Bye." Luna said, waving to her.

"Later." Metal said.

"Goodbye." Lee said.

Sarada, who then left out of one of the guest rooms in Shizune's house. She walked to the front door and stepped outside until she heard a woman's voice. She turned around to see Shizune, in her usual outfit, was walking towards her.

"Well goodbye, Sarada." Shizune said, stopping at the door.

"You too and please take care of Sakura-sensei..." Sarada said.

"Ever since she was kid... She's always had penchant for passing out..." Shizune said. "By the way, where are you planning on going now , if not to your house? If your worried about their house, I've already got Lee in touch with some contractors..."

"Don't worry.. I'm going to pick up Sayuri from my Uncle and Aunt's house and come back later to check on Sakura-sensei.." Sarada said. "I'll see you later." then walked away.

Shizune waved before she closed the door behind her. Sarada thought to herself as she walked through the barely crowd of people.

 _"I can't believe I caused Sakura-sensei to destroy her home."_ Sarada thought. _"And apparently... this happened before."  
_

After a few minutes, Sarada finally made it to her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house so she can go home with walked up the steps to the front door and knocked on the door with her right hand. She sensed 2 chakras coming to the door. It opened up to reveal Hinata, now 31 years old, her hair was cut to a shoulder length, wearing her new usual outfit, a light purple short-sleeved jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, light brown shorts, and pink house slippers.

"Hello Sarada." Hinata greeted smiling.

"Hello to you too Aunt Hinata." Sarada greeted back, having a little smile. "Is Sayuri ready?"

"Yes, she said she needs to say 'goodbye' to Himawari first." Hinata said.

Suddenly the 2 of them turned to the hallway as they heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. A few seconds later, it revealed a now 4 year old Sayuri, her hair was now long to a mid-back length but it was put in a mid ponytail just like her mother Karin had when she was in her teens and had bangs that covered her forehead like her father Sasuke when he was in his mid teens, and was in her new usual outfit, a long-sleeved, high-collared light grey shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back of it, and dark blue shorts, was running towards Sarada.

"Onee-chan!" Sayuri yelled smiling.

Sayuri jumped on to Sarada hugging her tightly, making Sarada step back a little.

Sayuri looked up at her big sister, smiling. "I missed you, Onee-chan!" she said.

"I've missed you too, Sayuri." Sarada said frowning down at her. "Sorry that I'm late to picking you up."

"It's okay Onee-chan, we can still play together at home." Sayuri said before she buried her head into Sarada's stomach, hugging her more.

Sarada smiled softly down Sayuri and she hugged her back. They hugged each other for a moment before they pulled apart.

"Thank you for watching her, Aunt Hinata." Sarada said.

"You're welcome." Hinata said smiling.

Sayuri pulled away from Sarada and put on her dark blue sandals that almost reached her calf.

"See you later." Sarada said.

"Goodbye." Hinata said.

Hinata waved goodbye before she closed the door as Sarada walked down the path with Sayuri's left hand was holding her right hand. Sarada and Sayuri walked through the crowd of people to head back to the Uchiha clan compound.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said, looking up at her big sister.

"Yes." Sarada said looking down at her little sister.

"How did your training go?" Sayuri asked.

Sarada turned away from Sayuri. "Well.. it was.. complicated.." she said nervously.

"Huh, how so?" Sayuri asked confused.

"I accidentally made Sakura-sensei destroy her house." Sarada said, slowly turning back to Sayuri.

"Is that why I heard a loud sound outside?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"H-hai." Sarada said, nodding.

"Will they be okay?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course, they're staying with Shizune-san." Sarada said.

"Okay." Sayuri said.

Sarada and Sayuri continued to walk for awhile and they finally made it to the Uchiha compound. They walked inside and within a few minutes they were at their house, Sarada slid one of the shoji doors open with her right hand. They took their sandals off at the door and stepped inside before closing it behind them. Sayuri ran over to the couch near one of the bookshelves and quickly climbed on it and sat on the left edge.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

"What is it, Sayuri?" Sarada asked.

"Can you tell me more about jutsus?" Sayuri asked smiling.

"Of course, Sayuri." Sarada said smiling, walking over to Sayuri.

Over the years, Sayuri had mastered all of the skills for young children, she was a prodigy just like the Uchihas and was being told many jutsus and techniques right now.

Sarada sat down next to Sayuri on the couch on the right side of Sayuri. "Okay, but don't try these." she said.

"Hai." Sayuri said.

"Let's see oh, jutsus are the mystical arts we ninjas will utilise in battle. To use a technique, ninjas will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, ninjas will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, ninjas are able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered." Sarada said.

"Oh." Sayuri said, amazed.

"The 3 basics mains ones are ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Ninjutsu is the most unclear of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Genjutsu unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. Uchihas are very skilled in genjutsu. And finally Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. It is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training." Sarada said.

"Wish, you know so many things Onee-chan." Sayuri said, looking at her astonished.

"Thank you, Sayuri." Sarada said as she hugged her. Sayuri nuzzled into her big sister.

After a few seconds, Sayuri pulled away from Sarada and looked up at her.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

"Yes." Sarada said.

"Would you like to see the new toys Mommy bought for me?" Sayuri asked.

"I would love to see them Sayuri." Sarada said smiling.

Sayuri quickly stood up from the couch. "Okay, let's go!" she said before running from the living room and up the stairs.

Sarada stood up from the couch and started to follow Sayuri, she was about to exit the living room until she spotted her parents 'Team 'Taka' photo sitting on one of the medium shelves on one of the bookshelves.

"Onee-chan!" Sayuri yelled from upstairs.

Sarada looked up. "I'll be there in a minute, Sayuri!" she yelled back.

Sarada then turned and walked over to the bookshelf and picked it up, she smiled as she held it with both hands.

"There it is! It has been so long since I've seen this." Sarada said.

Sarada then remembered a few things in the past about her father and made a serious face. She looked closely at Suigetsu then at Jugo.

 _"M-maybe they know something about Papa and where he is... and possibly Mama as well..."_ Sarada thought, staring at her father and mother.

* * *

End of Chapter 21.

Please review.

No Flames.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

Night time.

Karin, Sarada, and Sayuri, in their usual outfits, were in the kitchen sitting at the table eating dinner which was Udon, rice, tri-colored dangos, and green tea. Sarada was eating some of her rice with chopsticks in her right as she watched their mother was almost done eating her dangos. Sayuri was happily eating her rice with chopsticks in her left hand.

Sarada looked down as she remembered that she put the Taka picture back on one of the bookshelves where it came from. She wanted to ask their mother more questions about her and their father's past but was afraid she will change the subject and won't tell her. Karin was sitting in one of the side chairs, Sarada sat in the top chair, and Sayuri sat in one of the side chairs.

"Sarada." Karin said.

Sarada was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard their mother's voice calling out to her. She looked over to see their mother staring at her concerned.

"Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself today." Karin asked a little worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." Sarada said. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Karin said then sipped some of her tea in a cup with her left hand.

"Hey, Mommy." Sayuri said smiling.

Karin looked at her youngest daughter. "Yes, Sayuri-sweetie." she asked smiling back.

"Can you play with me and Onee-chan after we eat?" Sayuri asked.

"Hmm, when I'm done with my work I'll-" Karin said but was cut off when the house phone rang.

Karin stood up from her seat and walked over to the walk phone and picked it up with her left hand then put it close to her face.

"Hello." Karin said. "... Oniisan."

Sarada and Sayuri were now looking at their mother talking on the phone.

"Is something wrong, Oniisan?" Karin asked.

There was a long pause.

"Okay... is that all...?" Karin asked.

There was another long pause.

"Oh." Karin said sighing. "I'm on my way."

There was a short pause.

"Okay, see you soon Oniisan." Karin said then placed the phone back on the wall.

Karin turned around to see Sarada and Sayuri were staring at her.

"Sorry you 2... I have to go back to work.." Karin said, walking over to the table and picked up her 2 plates and cup and walked over to the sink.

"Aww, but Mommy." Sayuri said, looking sadly at her mother. "What about playing with us?"

Karin drank the last of her tea before she put plates and cup in the sink and walked back over to the table and stopped right in front of it.

"I'm really sorry... but your Uncle Naruto needs me for an important documents to sort out." Karin said. "I'll play with you 2 next time."

"You promise, Mommy." Sayuri said.

"I promise." Karin said smiling.

Karin hugged both of her daughters, Sarada with her left hand and Sayuri with her right hand. Sarada and Sayuri hugged their mother back. Karin pulled away from the hug and walked over to the Kitchen exit and into the living room.

"Shizune will be coming later to pick up something later, tell her I'll be at the Hokage Mansion." Karin said, picking up her bag from the living room table.

"Hai." Sarada said.

Karin put her bag on her left shoulder before she walked over to the main shoji doors and put on sandals before sliding the door open with her right hand and stepped out before sliding it closed behind her.

"Oh I really wanted to spend time with Mommy today." Sayuri said pouting.

"Don't worry, Mama said next time." Sarada said smiling.

Sayuri sighed sadly. "I know." she said.

Sarada was also sad because it's been a few days since she and their mother spent time together and wanted to learn more jutsus and stories from her.

"Let's finish dinner okay." Sarada said.

"O-okay, Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

Sarada and Sayuri picked up their chopsticks and started eating again.

* * *

An hour later.

Sarada sat on the couch with her feet on it too, holding the Taka photo with her right hand as she took it out of it's frame awhile ago. She tucked Sayuri to before she came down to the living room. She suddenly sensed Shizune coming to the Uchiha compound, she remembered what her mother said about Shizune coming over. She waited for Shizune to be in the compound before she got up off the couch and placed the picture in her left pocket before she walked over to the main shoji doors and waited.

Within a few minutesa knock came at the door, Sarada slid the door open to reveal Shizune, in her usual outfit, smiling.

"Hello again, Sarada." Shizune greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Sarada greeted back. "How is Sakura-sensei doing?"

"She's still unconscious but I know she'll get better soo." Shizune said "Is your Mom home?"

"No she left awhile ago." Sarada said.

"Oh well I only came here to get something." Shizune said.

Sarada moved out of the way to let Shizune in, who slowly took off her sandals and walked through the living room.

"I'll be right back in a minute." Shizune said before she walked out of the living room and into the hallway.

Sarada pulled the Taka photo out of her left pocket with her left hand before she walked from the main shoji doors and back to the couch she was sitting previously. She sat back on the couch with her feet on it and stared at her parents Taka photo and looked at it closely.

 _"I wonder where these 2 are?"_ Sarada thought, looking at Jugo and Suigetsu in the photo.

Sarada was too lost in looking at the photo that she didn't sense nor hear Shizune came back into the living room.

"I see... you're looking at your Mom and Dad's old photo." Shizune said smiling down at Sarada, putting her hands on the couch.

Sarada gasped and held the away from Shizune not to see it as she looked at her serious.

"That's something from a really... long time ago..." Shizune said. "It's not like I'm thinking of anything strange but..."

Sarada looked down sadly before she stared at the Taka photo again. "I wonder what... my Papa looks like right now?" she asked herself.

Shizune just stared silently at Sarada then she became surprised.

"For almost 5 years, you haven't seen your father and neither has Sayuri seen him once." Shizune said.

Sarada turned to Shizune. "Umm... Shizune-san... there's something I'd like to ask you... but please don't tell my Mama..." she said.

Shizune just stayed silent.

"My Papa has been gone for years. My Mama and I used to be very close.. but now I think we were not close at all to begin with. I think she knows where Papa is and is lying to me..." Sarada said sadly.

"Th... there's no way that's true!" Shizune said sadly.

Sarada turned towards Shizune as she looked at her angrily. "Then tell me where is my Papa at right now! Do you know if anyone else knows where his location?! Don't leave anything out!" she yelled.

"Th... that's..." Shizune tried to explain sadly.

"I know you're hiding something Shizune-san, the person who has delivered me and my little sister... as my Mama's friend and as Sakura-sensei's senpai... you 3 have all given me that same look..." Sarada said. "I've done some investigating and I know that my Mama and Papa have done while they were still in Team Taka."

Shizune looked down sadly at what Sarada just said for a minute before she looked at her again. "But that doesn't mean... What started all of this?!"

Sarada looked back at her parents Taka photo and stared silently at Jugo and Suigetsu.

 _"Those men... they probably know a lot about Mama and Papa..."_ Sarada thought.

"W-well... I have to get going... I'll see you later..." Shizune said before she walked over to the main shoji doors and put on her sandals. "Goodbye Sarada."

Sarada didn't say anything nor looked at Shizune. Shizune turned forward as she slid one of the main shoji doors open with right hand and stepped out before sliding it closed. Sarada suddenly heard a soft groan coming from upstairs.

"Oh no Sayuri." Sarada said to herself.

Sarada sat the picture down on the couch before she got up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs and through the hallway towards Sayuri's room. Sarada twisted the door open with her right hand and turned on the lights before stepping inside. Sayuri's room looks like Sarada's room when she younger except instead of a duck and cat poster it was a poster of rainbows and pink roses, brown wooden toy bin, purple bedsheets, and a large orange pillow.

Sarada looked to see Sayuri, her hair was down and was in her sleep wear, a long sleeved light blue nightgown that reached past her lower leg and had 3 dark blue buttons going down on the front part, rubbing her eyes sleepily with her hands.

"Onee-chan, why were you yelling?" Sayuri said groggy, slowly removing her hands from her face to look at her Sarada.

Sarada walked over to Sayuri and sat on the left side of the bedroom next her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up... but me and Shizune-san were just talking..." Sarada said.

"About who?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"It was about Papa." Sarada said.

"Daddy?" Sayuri questioned curiously. "What were you 2 saying about him?"

"I'll explain later." Sarada said.

"Aww.. but Onee-chan..." Sayuri said pouting.

Sarada hugged Sayuri softly. "Don't worry Sayuri. I'll tell you soon." she said.

"O-okay..." Sayuri said sadly, looking down.

Sayuri's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Sarada kiss her forehead. Sarada pulled away and hugged Sayuri even more.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise." Sarada said smiling.

* * *

Daytime.

It was a sunny blue sky with some clouds, the birds were chirping and people were chatting and walking around.

Sarada was walking to Konoha's Burgers to speak with Chocho about something. She dropped Sayuri off at her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house for awhile and promised to come back later. When she made she opened up the door and walked inside to see Chocho, in her usual outfit, and her parents, Choji and Karin, in their usual outfits. They were sitting at a table. Chocho was sitting at one of the seats by herself while her parents sat across from her.

Sarada walked close to them and started to hear the conversation.

"Dad! Look at you setting a bad example for your daughter with that Super Sized burger and eating it front of me!" Chocho said, holding a burger with her right hand.

"Well, Chocho, you're still a young blossoming girl... you've gotta eat a lot to grow." Choji said smiling as he took another bite out of his burger.

"I think the proper question would be 'why we're eating this sort of thing so early in the morning'. And there's nothing wrong with him eating what he wants. People die when the time comes anyway." Karui said then picked up her glass of water. "Having said that, there's no way I'm eating that..."

"If that's code for fat, I'm plenty of that, thank you very much!" Chocho said munching on her burger. "And please stop talking you're all enlightened, will ya, Mom..."

Chocho looked from the corner of her right eye noticed someone and turned her head towards the person. Chocho and her parents saw Sarada was now standing near with her right hand close to her chest and was looking at them.

"Ah.. Hello..." Sarada said.

"Sarada!" Chocho said.

...

10 minutes later.

Sarada and Chocho were across from each other at a table that is near Chocho's parents. Sarada had a cup of tea next to her because she ordered it awhile ago.

Chocho put her right hand on her right cheek. "Hey, Sarada... I've had something on my mind and it's been eating away at me..." Chocho whispered, leaning her head close to Sarada. "Promise me you won't tell?"

Choji was smiled as he waved happily over Chocho and Sarada while Karui just looked over at them.

"Okay...what is it?" Sarada asked curiously.

"I... feel like they're not my real Mom and Dad...!" Chocho whispered.

Sarada gasped at what Chocho just said.

"Well, look at me... I don't resemble them in the least...!" Chocho whispered.

Choji looked at Chocho and Sarada confused while Karui continued to stared at them as she picked up cup of water with her right hand.

"... Umm... now... that you mention it..." Sarada said smiling nervously as she looked away from Chocho, a sweat dropped from her right cheek.

"That is what is commonly referred to as your tragic Heroine Syndrome." a male said.

Chocho and Sarada noticed their classmate Mitsuki, in his usual, was standing near them at the table.

"What's that?" Chocho asked Mitsuki.

"The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self..." Mitsuki said. "Well... that is if you care about such trivial things..."

"... You came from into town a few years ago from another Village... umm... you're..." Sarada said.

"Mitsuki." Mitsuki said. "And you must be Uchiha-san." he turned to Chocho again. "Even without seeing your family crest, one look at you and anyone would know that... you needn't worry. You must be of the Akimichi clan, I presume?"

"Hey, what's with the condescending look! Like you'd ever understand the fragile heart of a young girl! Am I right, Sarada?" Chocho said.

Sarada just looked down sadly at the table. _"So what about me... am I really... half Uchiha...?"_ imagining the Uchiha crest.

"Goodbye." Mitsuki said then walked off.

Chocho watched Mitsuki leave the restaurant before she turned to Sarada. "Oh yeah... guess what? I was thinking of taking a little road trip... A road trip to search for my real Mom and Dad. You should come with me, Sarada." she said.

Sarada perked up as she looked at Chocho.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Chocho asked.

Sarada stood up from her seat. "That's it... That's exactly what I should do!" she said to herself smiling.

"Huh?" Chocho asked confused.

Sarada looked at Chocho. "That's great Chocho, I have to go I'll talk to you later." she said before leaving the table and exiting out of the restaurant.

Chocho only looked confused.

As Sarada was running to the Hokage Mansion she pulled out the Taka photo, which was in her right pocket, and looked at it with her right hand.

 _"I'll go find my Papa and make him tell me everything!"_ Sarada thought. _"And if that doesn't work... I'll figure out where Jugo and Suigetsu are and ask them directly. I'm sure sure Shizune-san or even Uncle Naruto. Would at least know where she is... but I probably have to ask Mama for permission but she might say 'no' instantly."_ she used the chakra suppression technique so her mother wouldn't sense her.

Sarada put the Taka photo back in her right pocket and continued to run not knowing that a familiar hawk flew passed her forward.

* * *

Hokage Office.

Naruto, now 31 and in his usual outfit, was sitting at his desk and typing on his laptop with his right hand. Shikamaru, in his usual outfit, and Karin, now 31 and in her usual outfit, were standing near the desk Shikamaru was on the right while Karin was on the left. Karin was holding a clipboard and was writing something downon a few paperwork with her left hand.

Naruto stopped typing and looked up from the laptop screen and looked up at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, how many orders do I need to place for the Graduation headbands again?" Naruto asked.

Karin stopped writing and looked up at the window as she sensed something very familiar coming their way. _"Could it be?"_ she thought.

"Leave such matters to me... you don't need to..." Shikamaru said but was cut off to the sound of a few pecks on the window.

Naruto and Shikamaru at the window to see Sasuke's hawk.

"It's Sasuke's hawk..." Naruto said.

Karin put her clipboard and pen down on the desk before she walked over to the window then carefully opened one of them up and carefully grabbed the folded piece of paper from the hawk's left leg. She walked over to Naruto.

"Here Oniisan." Karin said handing him the piece of paper with her right hand.

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper from Karin's right hand with his left hand before he stood up and walked around to the front of it.

"He's pretty old-fashioned isn't he..." Naruto said opening up the piece of paper with both hands.

"Well, Sasuke's missions has him doing reconnaissance in undeveloped territories... it's not like he has easy access to the latest technologies..." Shikamaru said.

 _"Yep, that's Sasuke for ya."_ Karin thought.

Naruto started reading the piece of paper and after he was done he looked shocked. "What the..." he said.

"Is there something wrong, Oniisan?" Karin asked, walking over to Naruto.

"I need to call Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked behind his desk put the paper on it and picked up the phone before he started pressing the buttons then held it to the phone to his left ear.

Shikamaru and Karin looked at Naruto in concern before Karin stepped forward and took the note from Naruto's desk with her left hand and started to read it and was shocked at what Sasuke wrote. Karin sensed Shizune coming and within a minute she heard the door.

 _"So, I guess Sasuke found one the threats."_ Karin thought, putting the note back on the desk.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei I need to talk to about something." Naruto said.

There was a pause.

"Sasuke reported that he fought a boy who had the sharingan." Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Shizune in shock at what Naruto just said.

There was another long pause. Shikamaru, Karin, and Shizune watched as Naruto continued to talk to Kakashi over the phone about the boy with the sharingan.

Even though Karin can't sense it with her ability, she could feel that someone was nearby. Sarada was now standing on the other side of the door and was about to open it with her left hand.

 _"I hope Mama isn't here."_ Sarada thought.

"Alright." Naruto said before he put the phone back and hung up. "Anyway, let's get the rest of it from Sasuke himself. Let's meet up with Sasuke!"

Sarada looked shocked at what Naruto just said. _"Uncle Naruto... is really going to see Papa...?"_ she thought holding her left hand a few inches away from the doorknob.

"And then we'll go to Orochimaru's Hide out." Naruto said. "I'll leave a shadow clone here just in case, then I'll go there in person."

"But the Graduation exams are coming up soon..." Shizune said.

"Even a small spark could turn into a raging fire... and it'll be too late by then." Shikamaru said. "It's better we stop it while we can. We'll leave in the afternoon."

"Right." Karin said.

Karin turned around a little to look at the door and was about to walk over to it.

"Karin." Naruto said.

Karin turned back around. "Yes, Oniisan." she said.

Naruto turned to Karin. "Karin, I need you to come with me." he said.

"Wait, what?!" Karin asked shocked.

"I need you to come with me to discuss this with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I don't know about that, Oniisan?" Karin said.

"We need you there and you haven't seen him in years." Naruto said.

Karin didn't say anything, she only looked down.

"Please Karin." Naruto said.

Karin looked up. "Okay, I'll go.. but I have to do something first you have to head on without me.." she said. "Are we meeting up at the tower we went to years ago?"

"Yes we are." Naruto said.

"Then I'll be right behind you." Karin said.

 _"Oh no. Mama is going to go... so I better go on ahead.."_ Sarada thought before she slowly walked away from the door.

* * *

An hour later.

Uchiha clan compound.

Sarada was at home with Sayuri, she had on her backpack and light brown pouch. Sarada was in the living room while Sayuri, in her usual outfit, sat on one of the couches.

"Okay, I'm all set." Sarada said.

"Um Onee-chan, why did you rush to get from Aunt Hinata?" Sayuri asked.

Sarada walked over to the couch Sayuri was sitting at and kneeled in front of her.

"Shizune-san is going to be watching you in a little while because me and Mama will be away." Sarada said smiling. "And when we get back we'll have a surprise for you.

"A surprise?" Sayuri asked, now smiling.

"Hai." Sarada said, nodding.

"What is it?" Sayuri asked.

"I can't tell you." Sarada said. "You'll have to wait until we show you."

"Okay, Onee-chan." Sayuri said.

"But I will give you a hint. It is something you've never seen before." Sarada said.

Sayuri looked curiously at her old sister. "Huh?" she asked.

"I better go, goodbye Sayuri." Sarada said before she kissed her little sister on the forehead.

"Bye Onee-chan." Sayuri said smiling.

Sarada stood up and walked over to the main shoji doors and put on her shoes before she slid one of them opened with her right hand and stepped out before sliding it closed behind her. Sarada ran out of the Uchiha clan compound and to the Konohagakure gate. She quickly used the Chakra Suppression technique so her mother wouldn't sense her. When she made it she quickly hid behind one of the many trees and looked to Shikamaru and her Uncle Naruto were talking.

 _"I should follow Uncle Naruto before Mama gets here..."_ Sarada thought, looking serious.

"Please take care of all the Graduation exam preparation for me." Naruto said. "And make sure Karin comes."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

 _"I don't care about becoming a Ninja or Graduating... Just want to find Papa and show him to Sayuri... of course I need to find out who and what exactly I am...!"_ Sarada thought.

"Hey, you're even more pumped up about this than I am, Sarada!" a girl voice said.

Sarada turned her head around as she jumped up in surprise. "Eh?! Chocho! What?" she said, putting her left hand to her chest.

Chocho was wearing a dark purple backpack and a brown pouch.

"You know... I have a feeling my real Dad's a complete hunk!" Chocho said smiling, pointing up with her right index finger. "Maybe I'll approach every hunk I see, can I?!"

Sarada say nothing as she looked down sadly and fixed her glasses with her left hand.

...

"Say sorry to Boruto for me, dattebayo..." Naruto said, smiling a little.

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto confused.

Naruto turned away. "Well then, I'd better hurry... make sure Karin comes.. I've got a bad feeling about this..." he said walking away.

Chocho suddenly noticed Naruto. "That's the Seventh... looks like he's headed in the same general direction as us..." she said.

Sarada looked serious as her left hand was still on her glasses. Naruto quickly ran at top speed.

"We should take the scenic route... you know, take in all the sights... and we're definitely sampling all the foods on our way there..." Chocho said, putting her left index to her mouth.

Sarada grabbed Chocho's right hand with both of her hands. "Oi! Chocho! Let's go, hurry up!" she said, dragging her.

Chocho tripped over one of the tree roots causing Sarada to fall down as well.

"Ouch!" Chocho yelled.

Sarada and Chocho got up halfway.

"Sorry! Are you okay, right?!" Sarada asked a little angry, moving her fingers around.

"We're going on this trip to find my parents, remember?!" Chocho said, pointing her left index finger at Sarada. "So why are you the one dragging me around?! And what are you getting bent out of shape for?"

Sarada put her hands down as she now looked sad, she looked away as she suddenly saw Boruto, in his usual outfit, and Mitsuki were walking over to Shikamaru, who turned around to see them. She noticed that Boruto was holding a cream clothed wrapped bento box that had the Uzumaki crest on it in his left hand. They stopped next to Shikamaru.

"Tch!" Boruto said annoyed, holding up the bento box.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at the bento box.

"Lunch." Boruto said.

"Ah! That's what he wanted me to apologize for." Shikamaru said smiling.

Boruto made an annoyed look. "Hmph... let's go, Mitsuki." he said turning around and walking away.

"If we leave now, I believe catching up to him is distinct possibility..." Mitsuki said.

"We'd be more than happy to pass along his lunch, if you want...?!" Sarada said smiling, running over to Boruto.

"Huh?!" Chocho asked, running with Sarada.

Boruto turned his head to the side as they ran towards him.

"... Sarada..." Boruto said.

"We're going on a little trip is all! I could hand that over to the Seventh while we're traveling!" Sarada said, putting her right hand near her chest then looked at Chocho. "That's the least we can do, right, Chocho?! Besides, this way we get to enjoy the scenic route just like you wanted."

"I don't mind either way but... is there going to be enough for me..." Chocho said.

"No, it's fine... I'm gonna take it home and let Mom know! He knew she was sending me here with the food and still he..." Boruto said annoyed.

Sarada looked at Boruto concerned.

"Not like I was coming here on purpose or anything." Boruto said turning around.

Boruto suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder, he turned to the left to see Sarada staring at him with her right hand on his left shoulder.

"What...?" Boruto asked.

"I'm telling you, I'll do it for you." Sarada said.

"And I told you don't worry about it!" Boruto said, taking Sarada's right hand off of his left shoulder.

Boruto and Sarada stared at each other. There was a silence until Chocho said something.

"Well if no one's going to deliver it'd be a shame to let it go to waste and all..." Chocho said, putting her right thump to her lip.

Mitsuki walked over to Chocho and put his right hand on her right arm.

"Come here for a second..." Mitsuki said.

Chocho took her right thump away from her mouth and stared at Mitsuki.

"Listen..." Mitsuki said.

"What, a love confession?" Chocho questioned.

"Your symptoms are getting worse..." Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki and Chocho started walking away. Sarada continued to stare at Boruto.

"Quit making a big deal out of it, I said don't worry about it!" Boruto said.

A small silence came.

"What's there to think about, at least someone you know will be there waiting for you..." Sarada said. "If I could... I'd definitely do it personally!"

Boruto look at Sarada confused while Shikamaru just stared at them.

"Besides... a bento isn't just for eating, is it?" Sarada said smiling. "A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one..."

Boruto looked down as he started to think about his mother, Hinata. Shikamaru started smiling down at Boruto.

"... What's your problem...?" Boruto asked, looking up at Shikamaru.

"Naruto's headed towards the ridges... go hand it to her..." Shikamaru said.

"Fine... take it." Boruto said, handing the bento box over to Sarada.

"I'll make sure he gets it." Sarada said, taking the bento box with her right hand.

Sarada started running. "Let's go, Chocho!" she yelled.

Chocho noticed Sarada. "Okay..." she said before she started running with her.

"I think he likes me... give me a break..." Chocho said.

Sarada and Chocho smiled at each other as they ran. Boruto stared at Sarada as she ran away from Konohagakure. As Sarada and Chocho continued to run, they didn't know that they were being watched.

10 minutes later.

Sarada and Chocho were still running to catch up to Naruto.

"Hey, I know it doesn't really matter once he's ate it but.. if you run that fast, the bento will be all over the place!" Chocho said.

Sarada turned her head to the right to look at Chocho. "We've gotta hurry up or we won't catch up! And... the whole point was to get him to eat it!" she said then turned forward.

It was hard for Sarada to sense because she was using the Chakra Suppression technique but she doesn't want to turn it off fearing her mother would sense her.

After 2 minutes of running, Sarada suddenly heard a thump she stopped and turned around to see Chocho on her hands and knees.

"I... I can't... run anymore..." Chocho panted.

"Well, if you can't run, you could roll!" Sarada said.

"That's it!" Chocho said amazed, raising her head up.

Sarada now heard a rustling sound she turned around to see it was coming from one of the bushes nearby. Someone appeared out of the bushes with leaves swirling around them before they disappeared. Sarada looked to see an eerie-looking young boy that has pale skin, pale-white coloured hair that are slicked back and tapered to a point, no eyebrows, wide-eyed expressions with dark rings around his eyes, wearing a white high pointed collared short sleeved kimono shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back, a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around their waist, dark blue arm-guards that cover his forearms, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads.

Sarada immediately saw he had the sharingan in his eyes.

 _"Those eyes...!"_ Sarada thought shocked.

"What...? Is that someone you know?" Chocho asked.

The unknown boy stood up. "Come... come with me..." he said.

"Who... are you..?" Sarada asked.

"Shin Uchiha." the unknown boy said.

"Uchiha?!" Sarada questioned shocked.

"So... it's someone you know, isn't?" Chocho asked, standing up.

 _"But Mama told me that Papa's the only full blooded Uchiha left..."_ Sarada thought, fixing her glasses with her left hand.

Shin held up his left hand. "Come..." he said then a weird gold and red scroll appeared in his left hand.

"And what if I refuse?" Sarada asked, taking her left hand off of her glasses.

"Father told me... to take you to him... you... must...!" Shin said.

Sarada put the bento box on the ground.

Shin put the scroll on the ground and opened it up before he placed his right hand on it and pulled out a giant black shuriken connected to a long grey chain.

"I will make you..." Shin said.

"Huh?! What's he planning to do with us?!" Chocho asked shocked.

Shin quickly swung the chain at Sarada and Chocho. Chocho fell to the ground while Sarada jumped up into the air and threw 3 kunais at Shin. Shin immediately blocked the kunais with the chain. Sarada quickly stepped on the chain with her right foot to prevent Shin from moving it. The giant shuriken was heading towards Chocho.

 _"Chocho!"_ Sarada thought.

Chocho quickly stood up and moved to be right behind Shin.

Chocho raised her right hand. "Partial Multi-Size technique!" she yelled. Chocho's right hand grew large.

Shin immediately saw this. Chocho put her right hand down to flatten Shin. Shin quickly moved out of the way before Chocho's right hand could touch the ground. As rocks flew everywhere, Chocho felt that Shin wasn't under her hand. Shin, who has jumped into the air, yanked the chain with his left hand, lifting the chain from under Chocho's right hand and making Sarada trip to the ground.

"Waah!" Chocho yelled.

"Ahh!" Sarada yelled.

As Chocho landed on the ground on her left side, Shin was diving down with a kunai attached to chain in his right hand.

"You are... unnecessary..." Shin said.

Sarada noticed this. "Chocho!" she yelled.

Chocho stared up in shock at what look like is going to kill her.

Before Shin could strike Chocho, she was suddenly gone making Sarada confused but before she could figure I out she heard a step behind, then noticed that she was being transported away too.

"Now this is a little too much... for a fight among kids..." a man's voice said.

Sarada noticed that she sitting on the ground and she put her right hand to her chest as she turned around to see Chocho sitting down and her Uncle Naruto standing beside them.

"I do think, however, that the kids of my Village are all good children thought." Naruto said smiling.

"The Seventh!" Chocho said shocked, holding her right arm with her left hand.

Sarada didn't say anything just stared at Naruto.

Shin stood up and stared at Naruto with his sharingan.

"Sharingan... I see... so it's you..." Naruto said.

* * *

Chapter 22.

Please review.

No Flames.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

Day time.

Naruto, in his usual outfit, was still standing while Sarada and Chocho, in their usual outfits, were still on the ground watching Shin, in his usual outfit, far away. Chocho had her hands together near her face, smiling while blushing lightly at Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to speed things up here..." Naruto said smiling. "'cause I've gotta lot of things I want to ask, dattebayo!"

Shin just stared at Naruto with his sharingan then he glared at him.

Sarada became curious and surprised at Shin's actions.

Naruto looked serious at Shin. "…... I see... so that's how it's gonna be..." he said.

Shin slowly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out.

"Even has the Mangekyou Sharingan..." Naruto said. "Well then, looks like I can't go easy on you, even if you are a kid..." then his cape started having Flames.

Sarada and Chocho stood up from the ground. Shin fully activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and a giant black shuriken connected to a long grey chain and it split apart into pieces as they started going towards Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho from behind. As the objects continued their way towards the 3 they were suddenly all grabbed by 9 large flame hands. Sarada, Shin, and Chocho looked at Naruto to see he has transformed into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Sarada put her hands near her chest as Chocho looked astonished at Naruto.

"Just a little." Naruto said.

Naruto used used one of the flame claws to attack Shin, only for him to quickly dodge and land on a nearby red gate.

"You dodged that last attack nicely... I can see you are well trained." Naruto said.

Suddenly a small light creature landed next to Shin on his right, it had an askew mouth, a nose, four small limbs, and what appears to be a tail, and one single fully matured Sharingan on him.

Shin down looked at the tiny creature.

"Fall back for now Shin. You can't take him by yourself." the tiny creature said.

Shin didn't say anything as he looked away. The tiny creature's fully matured Sharingan started to change into the Mangekyou Sharingan that looks exactly like Shin's Mangekyou Sharingan then used the Space-Time technique to escape with Shin. Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho watched as Shin and the tiny creature before Sarada turned and walked over to the bento box and kneeled down to get it.

"Unless... could it be..." Chocho said turning to Naruto, raising both of her hands near her chest. "Seventh... are you my real Dad?"

Naruto turned towards Chocho, confused. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" he asked as his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode started to disappear.

Sarada stood up as she held the bento box with both hands and looked at Naruto and Chocho.

Chocho lowered her right hand. "I'm saying it's not like it's impossible." she said.

"You mean... uh, what exactly?" Naruto asked as his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode completely disappeared.

Chocho closed her. "Look, until I figure this out for sure, I had planned on continuing this little journey here..." she said then hugged herself. "But now... I've got that guy stalking me out of nowhere... I mean, there's only so much of me to go around..."

Naruto turned his head to look at Sarada. "Not quite... He didn't come here for you... he was most likely here for Sarada.

Sarada looked sadly at Naruto. "Who was that guy? And why would he be after me...?" she asked.

Naruto stared at Sarada before he walked over to her and patted her on top of her head with his right hand. "There's nothing for you to worry about..." he said smiling. "I'll protect you and get this all settled!"

Sarada didn't say anything as she just stared at her Uncle Naruto with widened eyes. She smiled softly at him as she blushed.

Naruto took his right hand off of Sarada's head. "Even with shadow clones there's no way you 2 can go back to the Village..." he said. "It's safest if you're here with the real me... even know your Mother is going to be angry when she gets here with you for leaving the Village."

Sarada looked down sadly. "I know." she said.

"Huh? What are gonna do?" Chocho asked.

"For now I'm heading to the Tower on top of the Ridge, so you're gonna come with me." Naruto said, then turned to look at Sarada again smiling. "About that... I'd like Sarada to meet her Dad, too."

Sarada looked up at Naruto curiously.

"Whaaaaa?! We're going to meet Sarada's Dad?" Chocho asked sadly. "This trip was supposed to be about meeting my Dad..."

Naruto looked at Chocho confused. _"Did Choji go somewhere or something?"_ he thought.

"So... what kind of a person is Sarada's Dad..?" Chocho asked. "I've never seen him even once."

"Rather than me saying it... I think it would be better for Sarada to explain." Naruto said.

Sarada became surprised and made a serious look. "... I can't." she said.

Naruto and Chocho looked at Sarada confused.

Sarada looked away sadly. "Other than than what Mama told me when she was with me.. I don't know what he was like in his younger years..." she said. "She told me to ask you or Sakura-sensei..."

 _"That's right... Karin must have not told her of what happened... and Sasuke has been traveling for more than 5 years..."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "Fair enough... I'll explain then..." he said.

Sarada didn't say anything as she looked up at Naruto.

"I'm the one who asked the question..." Chocho said, putting her left hand on her growling stomach. "But more concerned about my empty tummy..."

Sarada looked at the clothed wrapped bento box before she up at Naruto smiling. "Here, this is for you..." she said, handing the bento box to him. "It's a bento box from Boruto."

Naruto looked down at the bento box Sarada was holding out to him and he started to think about the time he was tied to a stump and his team fed him, and Karin sharing her bento boxes with him and Sasuke when they exploring the cave when Sarada was just a baby.

 _"A bento box from Boruto... heh heh heh... Thanks..."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto took the bento box from Sarada with both of his hands. "Heh heh... Thanks... sorry about that..." he said smiling.

* * *

Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho were sitting on the grass. Sarada was sitting on the left with her backpack and pouch laying beside on the left, Chocho was sitting on the right with her backpack laying in front of her, and Naruto sat in the middle of them. Sarada and Chocho were holding a sandwich with their right hands as the bento box was empty in front of Naruto.

Sarada looked at her Uncle Naruto. "Umm... Seventh-sama..." she said.

Naruto looked at Sarada. "Just 'Seventh' is fine.." he said. "What is it?"

Sarada looked sadly at him. "... About what we were talking about earlier... you know, about what kind of person my Papa is... if you wouldn't mind..." she said.

"Ahh! That's right..." Naruto said smiling. "Let's see, he was..."

Sarada didn't say anything as she blushed softly.

"Back in the morning Academy, he was really popular with the Academy girls... just like me... and he was also good looking too.. just like me..." Naruto said smiling. "And in the Academy, his Ninjutsu grades were the very top of his class... exactly like me..."

"Wait a sec... There's only 1 person who's the very top..." Chocho said. "This is beginning to sound a little weird..."

Sarada closed her eyes as she smiled softly at the good things her Uncle Naruto was saying about her father.

"However, he was anti-social with a bad attitude... totally unlike me!" Naruto said seriously, raising his right index finger up.

Sarada looked down sadly at the ground and glasses fogged up at her Uncle Naruto was saying bad things about her father.

Naruto put down his right index finger. "In other words... He was my rival!" he said smiling. "Even now, that hasn't changed!"

Sarada didn't say anything as she looked up at Naruto curiously.

Naruto turned to Sarada. "Sarada... when I saw you back there, you reminded me so much of Sasuke when we were kids..." he said.

Sarada continued to listen to Naruto, becoming more curious.

"Sasuke didn't wear glasses like your mother, Karin does. But you're a splitting image of both of them just like your little sister, Sayuri is. You're more like Sasuke when it's with your eyes more so if you end up with the Sharingan I bet... but you're similar to Karin's personality... especially how scary you 2 get when you're angry..." Naruto said smiling.

Chocho was smiling at Sarada.

Sarada smiled brightly at the things Naruto is comparing her to her Sayuri's parents.

Naruto turned and looked at Chocho. "Chocho, your face is exactly like Karui's but your body is exactly like Choji's when he was your age!" he said.

Chocho didn't say anything as she stared at Naruto seriously.

 _"It has been awhile since I've spent time with Uncle Naruto and the feeling when I'm with him as a child..."_ Sarada thought as she looked at him. _"I felt totally safe...!"_

...

After a while, Naruto, Sarada with her backpack and pouch on her, and Chocho with her backpack and pouch on ran again to make it the Tower and stopping for a little while to drink and rest their legs.

As they were now running through an area that had only high rocks and very thin trees with no leaves on them. Sarada was sweating as she smiled at the Tower up ahead. They suddenly stopped when Chocho stopped and sat on the ground.

"I can't keep going! Let's rest!" Chocho panted, taking her backpack and put it on the ground.

"Guess there's no choice.. just a little break." Naruto said.

Sarada turned around to look down at Chocho. "It's just a little farther to the Tower!" she said.

"Don't worry, we'll get there... go ahead and put down your bags too, Sarada." Naruto said.

Sarada panted as she turned her head and looked sadly at the Tower. "Okay..." she said sadly.

Sarada had to think of an excuse to leave Naruto and Chocho to see her father since it was going to take awhile for Chocho to stop resting. After a second Sarada thought of the perfect excuse.

Sarada turned towards Naruto and looked down at the ground. "I... need to go to the bathroom..." she lied, grabbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Don't wander off too far, dattebayo." Naruto said, raising up his right hand.

"Hai." Sarada said, taking off her backpack quickly before putting it on the ground.

Sarada walked away from Naruto and Chocho and made sure she was out of their sight before jumping from rock to rock.

 _"... Just a little further... and then I'll finally..."_ Sarada thought then gripped her left hand into a fist. _"be able to meet my Papa for the first time in over 5 years... and Sayuri can finally meet him for her very first time..."_

Sarada imagined her and Sayuri hugging their father together happily.

 _"Papa!"_ Sarada thought, tears started forming in her eyes as she activated her Sharingan for the first time, 1 tomoe in each eye.

After a few minutes of jumping from rock to rock Sarada finally made it to Tower and looked up at the sign to see it read 'Ridge Tower' on top and the large door had patterns, a large black diamond painted on, and 4 tomoes on it. She opened the right door frame up and ran inside before stopping at a large smooth circular white and red pillar. She leaned forward a little as she put her hands on her knees, panting heavily from exhaustion not knowing her father behind her sitting on one of the tower support beams looking at her Uchiha crest. He stood up from the support beam.

Sarada poked her head up as she suddenly heard a noise behind her. She stood up straight and turned around as she saw her father Sasuke land on the ground a few feet from her with his eyes closed. She stopped panting when she saw him. He looked exactly the same when she last saw him except his hair was slightly longer and his usual outfit was the same except there were some changes, his fingerless gloves were now black, he now wore grey vest, a collared black long sleeved shirt, and his old scratched Konohagakure forehead protector was hanging from his left hip.

Sarada watched Sasuke in shock as he stood up straight. A single strand of her hair fell on her nose.

Sarada smiled softly at Sasuke. "Papa..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again.

Sasuke opened his eyes, only his left eye showing as a matured sharingan activated.

"So you managed to find this place..." Sasuke said then pulled out his sword with his right arm and held it up, preparing to attack Sarada. "Are you another one of his comrades...?!"

Sarada looked shocked at her father, holding her hands near her chest as she stepped back from him.

"Huh?!" Sarada asked shocked.

Sarada lowered her right hand and put her left hand to her mouth as she stepped backwards from her father scared and sad. Sasuke aimed his sword at Sarada before striking her, who moved out of the way to the right and his sword was stuck in the pillar.

"Kyaaaa!" Sarada yelled, her back now on the pillar.

Sasuke let go of his sword before he went to grab Sarada with his right hand. Sarada looked at her father's right hand coming towards her and closed her eyes tightly.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled, a few tears streaming from her face.

Sarada waited a few seconds but nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke look shocked as he stopped moving.

"... You're..." Sasuke said.

Sarada slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"Is that you... Sarada?" Sasuke asked.

"... Yes..." Sarada said.

Sasuke slowly lowered his right hand as Sarada stood there watching him in silence. Sasuke unactivated his sharingan.

"... I see..." Sasuke said, closing his eyes. _"Karin sorry... I almost killed our daughter..."_ he thought.

Sarada looked down as she smiled softly. "Yeah... It has been over 5 years... since I've last seen you Papa..." she said, looking up a little as she unactivated her sharingan.

Sarada frowned as she thought her and Sayuri hugging their father, not expecting that meeting their father would be violent. Sasuke sighed, not even saying a word as he grabbed his sword with his right hand and pulled it from the pillar.

At that moment the doors opened up to reveal Naruto and Chocho, Sasuke and Sarada looked at them.

"So, you were here after all..." Naruto said, stepping in.

"Sarada, what the hell were you doing running off on your own like that?!" Chocho asked, stepping in and stopped.

Naruto stopped. "Sorry, Sasuke... I got held up a bit..." he said smiling nervously.

Sasuke put his sword back into it's scabbard and looked at Naruto serious. "Naruto! What's the meaning of this?!" he asked. "Why did you bring these children along with you?!"

"Well, I didn't exactly..." Naruto said frowning.

"I came to see you, Papa!" Sarada said, lowering her left hand.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sarada.

Chocho smiled at Sasuke, blushing. "That's it!" she said. _"Maybe... it's this handsome one..."_ she thought. _"This just might be my Dad!"_

Sarada looked down sadly. "I found out that the Seventh and Mama would be meeting you here so I tagged from behind..." she said. "Because there's something I need to ask you..."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"... Umm... well.. actually... it's... about you and Mama..." Sarada said then raised her head to look up at her father. "... What did you 2 do in the past?"

* * *

Konohagakure.

Uchiha clan compound.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was walking home to get her pouch so she can catch up to Naruto to the Tower. She found it a little strange that she sensed Shizune in her house with Sayuri. When she made it she slid one of the main shoji doors open with her left hand and stepped in before closing it behind her. She saw Shizune sitting on one of the couches with Sayuri and reading her a brown book. Shizune stopped reading and looked up at Karin.

Sayuri looked up at her mother smiling, standing up from the couch. "Mommy!" she said, running over to her.

Karin crouched down and hugged Sayuri softly and Sayuri hugged her mother back equally. Sayuri pulled away and looked up at her mother.

"You're home early, Mommy." Sayuri said. "Did something happened?"

"No, I need to go somewhere with your Uncle Naruto, that's all. I'll be right back." Karin said smiling.

"Where are you 2 going?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"I can't tell you yet except that it's important." Karin said.

"Okay." Sayuri said.

"Do you know where Sarada is?" Karin asked.

"I know where Onee-chan is but she said she had a surprise for me later." Sayuri said.

" 'A surprise?' " Karin questioned confused

"Yes, she said that before she left." Sayuri said.

Karin was about to ask Sayuri more questions until noticed Shizune giving her a sad and serious face, she knew immediately that she was trying to tell her something.

Karin looked down at Sayuri. "Um Sayuri-sweetie, I need to talk to Shizune alone for awhile. Can you go upstairs?" Karin asked.

"H-hai, Mommy..." Sayuri said before she hugged her mother one last time before walking over to the stairs and glanced at her mother and walked up the stairs to her room.

Karin stood up. "What's wrong Shizune?" she asked, taking off her boots before stepping into the living room and to a nearby closet.

"You're not going to like this. It's about Sarada." Shizune said standing up from the couch.

Karin stopped and turned to face Shizune serious. "What happened?" she asked.

"Shikamaru saw Sarada go after Naruto with Chocho." Shizune said.

Karin became angry. _"No wonder I didn't sense her anywhere... and... she must've been behind the door while me, Oniisan, and Shikamaru were talking... she must have used the Chakra Suppression technique..." s_ he thought. _"She's becoming more and more like Sasuke every day.."_

Shizune grabbed her arms with her right hand. "Well, yesterday she was carrying you and Sasuke's old Taka photo on her... maybe she really wanted to talk to Sasuke about it." she said.

Karin became sad and looked down. "Oh no... that child of mine..." she said.

 _"This is my fault.. she wanted answers from me and I couldn't answer them..."_ Karin thought.

Karin looked at Shizune seriously and walked to the closet. "Can you please watch Sayuri a little longer for me?" she said opening the closet door with her right hand and stepped into grab something.

"Of course." Shizune said, turning to Karin. "But why?"

Karin pulled her pouch and pulled out her grey pouch. "I need to catch up to Oniisan quickly." she said, strapping it around her waist.

Karin closed the closet door with her right hand before she walked over to the main shoji doors and put on her boots.

"Tell Sayuri I'll be back soon." Karin said before she slid one of the main shoji doors open with her right hand and stepped out before closing it behind her. She turned to the right and ran quickly to the forest.

 _"I'm on my way..."_ Karin thought.

* * *

Tower.

Inside.

"Huh?!" Chocho asked confused.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at Sarada confused.

"What's all this about?" Chocho asked Sarada.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

Sarada looked at her father angrily. "... What do mean... 'Did something happened'...?!" she asked seriously.

Sarada bit her lower lip before she started to talk again.

"You haven't been there us at all!" Sarada yelled. "Why won't you spend some time with the 3 of us, especially Mama?! Do you really find it okay to forget the face of your own child and haven't even seen Sayuri yet?!"

 _"What 'Sayuri'?"_ Sasuke thought confused.

Sarada reached into her right pocket with her right hand and pulled out the Taka photo. "And what did you 2 do with Jugo and Suigetsu when you both were still on Team Taka?!" Sarada yelled, raising it up for Sasuke to see. "Mama wouldn't tell me anything about this!"

Naruto looked at the Taka photo confused while Chocho looked at it surprised.

"Mama won't talk to me about it, and you are never around!" Sarada yelled as she lowered the Taka photo and put it back into her right pocket. "I don't even know if I can't believe you 2 anymore! We have lots of problems!" Sarada said before she panted as she was out of breath.

Sasuke watched his daughter as a small bead of sweat was on above his right eye.

After a moment Sarada spoke again.

"Just talk to me... what actually have you been doing and where were you all of this time?!" Sarada asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything then after a few seconds he started to say something.

"This has nothing to do with you..." Sasuke said.

Sarada stayed quiet as she looked at her father in shock and sad before she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly, she quickly rushed past her father, Naruto, and Chocho.

"Fine! Forget it!" Sarada yelled, running out of the Tower.

"Hey, Sarada!" Naruto said as he watched Sarada run.

Sasuke watched in silence as his daughter ran away. Naruto quickly ran after Sarada.

Chocho watched in shock at the scene before she turned to look at Sasuke. "Ahh...! Oh... so I'm guessing you're Sarada's Dad then..." she said.

...

As Naruto ran outside he looked to see Sarada sitting on a rock crying as she covered her face with her right hand and put her left hand on her right knee.

Naruto started to remember something as he continued to look at Sarada crying.

 _Flashback._

 _Almost 12 years ago._

 _"Why have you gathered us for a meeting." Kakashi asked._

 _"You guys hear me out. There's been more threats in the areas lately, me, Naruto, and my wife, Karin have found out from people other areas that there has been evil and powerful chakras in the areas other than us." Sasuke said. "Karin found a cave with my crests all over the place and nearly gotten killed because they set traps just in case someone found information on it."_

 _"Really? Someone using your clan symbols." Gaara questioned, shocked._

 _"That's not not all, there's another threat." Sasuke said. "Remember back when me, Naruto, and Sakura sealed Kaguya together... It had been bothering me this whole time so I took the liberty of doing own research about it... and that talk about forming an army of zetsu for war... despite not needing to go to that extent to beat her..."_

 _They all looked at him and became interested in every word Sasuke was telling me, especially Naruto._

 _"What I found was that the army was formed." Sasuke said. "Even earlier than we thought it did."_

 _"What are you saying?" Darui asked him._

 _Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "This... is only an hypothesis but..." then opened his eyes again. "I have proof that points in that direction... and that means... It's possible that something far scarier than Kaguya has appeared in this area..." he said, serious._

 _"So something similar to Kaguya's still around?!" Sakura questioned, looking at Sasuke._

 _"It isn't unthinkable at least..." Sasuke said, now looking at Sakura._

 _"How are we supposed to explain something like this to the people that haven't even fully recovered from the precious war?!" Chojuro said. "and 2 enemies like that, to top it off..."_

 _"Well, it's only a hypothesis so there's no need to cause unrest among the people." Kurotsuchi said. "Let's keep this secret among all of us for the time being..."_

 _"That's a good idea." Gaara said, looking at her._

 _"But what should we do about the possible threats in the areas?" Karin asked, folding her arms. "We can't just ignore them."_

 _"No we can't... that's why I've decided to search for the problems." Sasuke said._

 _Everyone looked at him shocked except Karin, who didn't show it only a calm face._

 _"Sasuke, I'll go with you..." Naruto said._

 _"You stay in the village and protect it, Naruto... I'm the only one that can track Kaguya's tracks with my sharingan anyway." Sasuke said, "You deal with the things you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. Isn't this the cooperation you wanted?"_

 _"Well, maybe I can help you-"_

 _"You too, Karin." Sasuke said, looking at her. "You have to stay in the village as well there's no need for you to leave the village again for this."_

 _Naruto saw Karin just sighed sadly before he just looked at Sasuke._

 _"Please keep my movements a secret from everyone except those here. Make sure this is a top secret mission, if you will." Sasuke said to the 5 Kage. "A bright future is always better... don't you think?"_

 _"Yes, it is." Kakashi said._

 _Flashback ends._

Naruto stopped remembering before he walked down the small stairs and over to the crying Sarada.

Sarada continued to cry until she suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder, she removed her right hand from her face and looked to the left to see her Uncle Naruto smiling down at her as he crouched down with his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Sarada... please trust what I'm about to say." Naruto said. "Your father... is an admirable Ninja, there's no mistaking that."

Sarada stared up at Naruto sadly before she looked down at the ground. Naruto now frowned at Sarada.

 _"Mama..."_ Sarada thought sadly.

...

Karin kept running as she was almost to the Tower, sensing Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Chocho's chakra up ahead.

 _"W-w-who are these new chakras?"_ Karin thought shocked.

She suddenly sensed 3 dark chakras heading towards Naruto and Sasuke's location.

 _"Oh no I better hurry up!"_ Karin thought, running faster. _"Sarada, I'm on my way!"_

* * *

Tower.

Inside.

Sasuke and Chocho were only ones in the Tower now.

Sasuke was thinking about one of the things Sarada just said recently.

 _Flashback._

 _"You haven't been there us at all!" Sarada yelled. "Why won't you spend some time with the 3 of us, especially Mama?! Do you really find it okay to forget the face of your own child and haven't even seen Sayuri yet?!"_

 _Flashback ends._

 _"Sayuri huh? It must be a girl then if Karin chose the name for our second child..."_ Sasuke thought. _"I wonder what she looks like..?"_

Chocho started to go into her backpack with her right hand. Can't believe I'm doin' this..." she said then pulled a bag of chips. "I'll give you this so go patch things up with Sarada..." holding it up.

Sasuke looked down for a moment at Chocho as he didn't say anything then he suddenly became serious when he suddenly felt 3 dark chakras coming towards them, he quickly ran out of the Tower leaving Chocho behind.

...

Outside of Tower.

Naruto was still comfort Sarada until he sensed 3 chakras, he took his right hand off of Sarada's left shoulder before he stood up. He turned to the right slightly to see Shin, an unknown man, and some scalpels jumping from the roof, he turned forward again. Naruto quickly reflected them away with some of the Nine-Tails chakra.

"Kya!" Naruto yelled.

Sarada stood up from the rock she was sitting on and watched as Naruto reflected the scalpels, wishing she could undo the Chakra Suppression technique. Naruto transformed back into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode before shielding him and Sarada from the scalpels with the Nine-Tails head like creature.

As the unknown man continued heading towards them Sasuke suddenly a few feet away from him in the air before pulling out his sword with his right hand. Naruto and Sarada watched as Sasuke went after the unknown man. The unknown was a tall, pale, and bald man that has no teeth, a horizontal scar that runs from his right temple to the bridge of his nose, over his right eye, which is held open by eight stitches and houses a bloodshot, having many implanted Sharingan with slightly red sclera, one in his left eye socket, six visible on his left arm, one on his right shoulder and one on the left side of his chest, and at least three on top of his head, wearing a black, long-sleeved, high-collared cloak bearing an Akatsuki cloud emblem on both its front and back, as well as black pants and open toed boots.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled.

The unknown man fired multiple scalpels at Sasuke, who quickly activated his sharingan and looked at all the scalpels coming towards him. Sasuke reflected the scalpels with his sword. The unknown man went to grab Sasuke with his left hand, having strange symbols on them. Sasuke aimed his sword at the unknown man only him to grab the end of it with his left hand. Sasuke quickly activated his Chidori. Sasuke quickly noticed something wrong when the unknown man's left hand started to bleed.

The unknown man quickly used an ability that Naruto immediately took notice of. Shin had a weird large kunai in his left hand and a scroll in his right hand as he prepared to strike Sasuke. Sasuke uncovered his left eye to activate his Rinnegan, within less than a second he and Shin switched places. Shin became and confused as he was still holding onto Sasuke's sword with his left hand.

 _"It's best I finish this and him quickly with my full power..."_ Sasuke thought turning around.

Sasuke made the hands signs for the FireBall Jutsu with his right hand.

"Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled then a giant fireball appeared.

The FireBall started heading towards the unknown man and Shin. Sarada looked up at what her father did in amazement. The Sharingans on top of Shin's head now looked around everywhere. After a second Shin was now above the unknown man so he could shield him from the FireBall Jutsu, making Shin alarmed.

Naruto was confused. _"Was that his eye's ability?"_ he thought.

Shin screamed in pain as he was hit by the FireBall from behind, he dropped his shuriken and scroll as he landed on the unknown man's back, causing him to drop Sasuke's sword. Naruto glared at the unknown man as Sasuke grabbed his sword in the air. The unknown man and Shin fellow on the ground. Shin grunted in pain.

Sasuke landed in front of Naruto and Sarada in the Nine-Tails head like creature, some of the blood from his sword dripped to the ground near him. Sasuke stared at Shin and the unknown man with his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"I see... this is the power of your eyes... Sasuke Uchiha..!" the unknown man said, slowly getting up.

"... My Papa... h-he's really amazing..." Sarada said astonished.

"Yeah... but that was nothing, he's capable of a lot more than that." Naruto said smirking.

The unknown man crouched down smirking. "I definitely want something like that... for the revival of the 'Akatsuki'." he said.

Sarada put her hands close to her chest.

"Is he... one of the remainders of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked seriously.

"... Just wait... I'll make him talk..." Sasuke said.

"My name is Shin Uchiha." the unknown man said.

Sarada became shocked at what the unknown man just before she started to remember something.

 _Flashback._

 _"Shin Uchiha." the unknown boy said._

 _"Father told me... to take you to him... you... must...!" Shin said._

 _Flashback ends._

"So then... you have the same name as your child...?" Sarada questioned.

"There's no where to run, so we'll take our time and draw the truth out of you. For now, you will speak only when spoken to." Sasuke said to Adult Shin.

"...?! So then these guys are father and son?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sarada.

Sarada looked up at Naruto. "Well, he did refer to him as 'Father'..." she said.

Naruto looked forward to see Shin slowly getting up.

 _"... Which means... just now... that guy used his own son as a human shield..."_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto... watch over the kids... leave this to me." Sasuke said.

"I get it... don't let your guard down... keep yourself focused..." Naruto said.

 _"As soon as you create an opening, I'll get them out of harms way! You take care of the rest, Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke started to run to Adult Shin. Adult Shin smirked as he used his right Sharingan. Suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sarada looked at Naruto to see he had Sasuke's sword in his chest. Naruto looked at his chest to see the sword.

The sword dug deeper into Naruto's chest. Sasuke stopped as he and Sarada looked as they looked at Naruto.

Naruto grunted in pain.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Seventh!" Sarada yelled.

"This is the power of my eyes." Adult Shin said. "Now that you've gotten a taste of it... you're not going to it, are you?"

"Don't worry, Sarada... I'm fine..." Naruto said glaring as he remembered the scene with Adult Shin and Sasuke.

Naruto crouched down. "Ugh... I see... so their ability... let's them manipulate weapons freely..." he said. "I can't believe it... it couldn't be... it's Sasuke's ability too..."

Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan appeared again. _"It was back then. That must have been the moment... he must have put some kind of mark on my Katana!"_ he thought remembering.

As Naruto began to lose chakra he's able to keep his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode but the Nine-Tails head like creature was disappearing. Some of the scalpels that were in the Nine-Tails head like creature wiggled out and Adult Shin started to control them, making them charge behind Sarada. Sasuke immediately noticed this and he quickly jumped in front of her and covered her as all of the scalpels struck him.

"Ugh!" Sasuke said closing his eyes as he grunted in pain.

Sarada looked at Sasuke worried. "Papa!" she yelled.

"As humans, peace halts our progress and evolution... just like what's happened to all of you!" Adult Shin said.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at some of the scalpels implanted in him, he gritted his teeth. "Nghk..." he said.

 _"... These things... are restricting my movements..."_ Sasuke thought as the scalpels wiggled in his skin.

Adult Shin raised his right arm as more scalpels started coming out of his sleeve and floated up. "A species which does not evolve will eventually be destroyed." he said.

Sarada gasped and made a sad face as tears started forming in her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Karin appeared out of the sky and kicked Adult Shin in the head with her right leg, making him crouch down a little in pain. Karin landed on the ground next to Adult Shin on the right and used the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique with her left hand on Adult Shin's stomach.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my husband, my sweet daughter, and Oniisan you Bastards?!" Karin yelled, glaring angrily at Adult Shin.

"Gwahaaack!" Adult Shin said, coughing up blood before falling to the ground with a thud.

"M-mama?!" Sarada yelled, a few tears falling down her face.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Karin in shock. The scalpels that Adult Shin was controlling fell to the ground near them.

Karin put her right hand on her right hip. "Who the hell are these guys?!" she said, glaring at Adult Shin and Shin before turning around to face Sasuke, Naruto, and Sarada.

Shin slowly looked up at Karin as as he was still weak from being hit by Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

Sasuke looked at Karin as his left eye covered up. "We were about to find out... thanks for the help, Karin..." he said before he looked at Karin's stomach, seeing that it was flat.

Karin turned her head to look at Naruto. "Oniisan, that sword is in your chest... Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a little bit dattebayo..." Naruto said.

"Ehh?! R-really?" Sarada asked.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sword with his right hand as 2 orange-yellow claw like arms came from his back made their way over to Adult Shin and Shin before they grabbed them. Naruto carefully took the sword out of his chest.

Karin removed her right hand from her hip as she turned to look at Sarada sadly. "I'm so sorry... I meant to sit down and have an honest talk with you... Sarada..." she said, looking down.

Sarada looked at her mother before she looked down sadly then turned to the left side making a serious look as she wasn't saying anything.

Sasuke started to remove the scalpels from his body with his right hand. "No... it's my fault... you're not the one who should be apologizing..." he said to Karin.

Karin looked sadly at Sarada now.

"... But for me..." Sasuke said.

Karin didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Adult Shin and Shin as he started to notice something going on. Karin suddenly sensed another chakra behind her, but it was small and she sensed it awhile ago.

"I'm taking these 2 with me!" The tiny creature said.

Karin's eyes widened as she quickly turned around to look down at the tiny creature.

 _"That thing again?!"_ Naruto thought.

The tiny creature started to use the Space-Time ninjutsu that surrounded him, Adult Shin, Shin, and Karin.

"Mama!" Sarada yelled.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled before he ran quickly over to her.

Karin turned around to see Sasuke running towards her. "Sasuke!" she yelled back extending her right hand to him.

Sasuke extended his left hand out so he can grab Karin's right hand but before he could make it she was gone with Adult Shin, the tiny creature, and Shin instantly, he stopped next to the spot Karin was standing before he looked down and lowered his left arm. He was sad that she was taken by the tiny creature.

 _"Karin!"_ Sasuke thought.

...

Karin lowered her right hand. _"Sasuke!"_ she thought.

When the tiny creature was done using the Space-Time Ninjutsu, Karin noticed that she was in sort of lab and was surrounded by boys that look identical to Shin and were holding weird kunais at her. She looked down to see Adult Shin sitting down while Shin was slowly trying to get up.

"... Well... looks like I really stepped in it this time..." Karin said.

"Ugh..." Adult Shin said.

Adult Shin used his right Sharingan to control one single scalpel and struck it at Shin in the chest. Shin fell on the ground backwards, unconscious. Karin looked at the scene and glared, she couldn't sense Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Chocho's chakra anymore.

...

Chocho peeked outside of the Tower. _"Sarada's been sulking and pouting for awhile now... I wonder if she's feeling calmed down a bit?"_ she thought. _"I hate to get into these awkward situations and all..."_

Naruto and Sarada were now near Sasuke, he gave Sasuke back his sword, who put it back in his holster.

"Don't worry Sasuke... we'll find her..." Naruto said.

Sarada made a sad face as she was seeing how her father was acting about her mother being taken away, she looked down at the ground as she didn't say anything. Her backpack was placed back on her back. She quickly undid the Chakra Suppression Technique on herself as she could sense perfectly again but she still couldn't sense her Mother.

 _"But.. why leave her all of these years?"_ Sarada thought.

Sasuke stopped looking down and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "He can even use Space-Time teleportation..." he said.

Naruto looked down. "Damn.. they got us... it's just like Kurama said... I'm so pathetic..." he said.

* * *

Karin was now standing in front of Adult Shin and Shin on the right side, who were both laying on a table, with her arms crossed. Adult Shin had a white blood stained cloth over him with scalpels in him and medical tools laying on the right side of his head and one of his organs that was punctured with many scalpels. Shin was still unconscious as he was cut open in the chest area. The scalpels started to float.

"Let me get this straight... you want me to perform... transplant surgery?" Karin asked. "If I remove this organ, this child die...!"

Adult Shin turned his head to the right to look at Karin. "I see... you're a medical min, aren't you... but... this all happened because of you..." he said.

Karin unfolded her arms. "You were trying to kill my husband and daughter! And also my Oniisan, too..." she yelled angrily at Adult Shin.

"If you really feel that way, then why even concern yourself with my kid?" Adult Shin said.

"Did you... really just say that with a straight face?" Karin asked glaring down at Adult Shin.

* * *

End of Chapter 23.

Please review.

No Flames.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

Karin, in her usual outfit, watched as Adult Shin was doing surgery on himself and Shin, seeing the scalpels moving around.

"There's no need to feel guilty... everyone here are merely clones of me. They are nothing more than explandable substitutes who possess the same genes I do." Adult Shin said.

Karin became serious at what Adult Shin just said then looked at all of the Shin clones, in their usual outfits and were still pointing their weapons at her, before she looked back at Adult Shin.

"You... would treat your own clones like this...?" Karin questioned, glaring at Adult Shin. "That's awful! This is something that Orochimaru would do!"

"Creating clones... Ah, that's right. He was my Master." Adult Shin said smirking. "Rather, to be precise, I was one of Orochimaru's former test subjects. In order to create his cloning techniques."

"That twisted, demented snake... was he devoid of just any morals...?" Karin thought. _"I can't believe I worked for him years ago..."_ she thought.

"These clones were all cultivated from my teeth and nerves. In other words, I gave up my fangs to acquire flesh and blood... And those fangs became my flesh and blood... reserves, anyway..." Adult Shin said. "Nothing more... nothing less."

Karin just glared at Adult Shin.

* * *

The Tower.

Daytime.

10 minutes later.

Naruto, in his usual outfit, closed his eyes as he entered his Sage Mode, then he opened them, revealing the yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes. Naruto sensed around for a minute before he looked forward. Sasuke and Sarada, in their usual outfits, were standing near him.

"It's no use... I don't know if they've just gotten too far away, or if they ran inside some sort of barrier... I can't even sense Karin's chakra at all..."

Sarada stared at the ground, she couldn't even sense her mother in the area anymore either.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I see..." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his right arm. "Kakashi-sensei was wondering if this Shinobi might have had some kind of connection with Orochimaru..." he said then lowered his right arm.

"Yeah... I was thinking the exact same thing..." Sasuke said. "His left arm... was implanted full of Sharingans... Back when I fought with Danzo, his right arm was the same way... And the person who gave that right arm was Orochimaru."

"So in other words, in order to find Karin, we're gonna have to go on a field trip to Orochimaru's..." Naruto said.

"I suppose so... but what should we do about the kids?" Sasuke said.

"Those guys are also after Sarada... At this point, now they know 2 are Father and Daughter, it'd probably be safest for us to travel together... lest she gets taken as a hostage to be used against us..." Naruto said.

Sarada closed her eyes tightly as she cried a little. _"Mama..."_ she thought.

Chocho, in her usual outfit, walked up to Sasuke and tried to offer him a bag of chips with her right hand, only for him to just stare down at the bag silently rejecting them.

Chocho pulled the bag of chips away from Sasuke. _"I seriously hate these heavy moments... My weight is about the only thing I can stand being heavy! Hang in there, my maiden glass heart!"_ she thought.

"I don't have any other flavors left except lightly salted... But if this doesn't patch things up between you guys, then I'm totally out of bright ideas!" Chocho said.

Sasuke looked over at his daughter Sarada, who was sadly closing her eyes. _"Don't worry, Sarada... I miss your Mother as well... I'll save her.."_ he thought.

* * *

Karin looked at the now dead Shin clone on the table before looking back at Adult Shin, glaring at him. One of the Shin clone's organ laid on a tray on the table.

"There is no need to grieve..." Adult Shin said, turning his head towards Karin. "As long as you understand that living beings essentially never "Die"."

"What are you rambling on about?!" Karin asked.

"Genes... specifically, reproductive cells." Adult Shin said. "These are no different than "Children"... A system used for perpetually surviving and living on into the future... Eternally... On the other hand, you have the rest of the somatic cells which die off in fixed intervals. Simply put, in order for the Genes of humans to increase and multiply without dying out... They need to use up and cannibalize other cells in order to survive. Then what exactly is this thing we call "Death"? It is nothing more than the act of us, a used up vessel of flesh, being devoured."

"Even if everything you said is true... These aren't the Genes of a species we're talking about here... What you're effortlessly talking about using up and tossing out are the vessels of flesh!" Karin said. "Neither thoughts, emotions, nor free will dwell within the flesh! This is not just about the transmission of Genes between a parent and child..."

"The act we know of as creating a child is taking 2 halves of each of the parents' Genes and blending them together. Nothing more than an instinctual act required to further strengthen the species." Adult Shin said. "Then we have war and strife which handpicks the most superior genes to be selected and survive. This cycle is the essence of life."

Karin continued to stare at Adult Shin.

"That is the evolution of Humanity. And the that method of evolution has been gradually becoming more and efficient. This cloning technique is merely the pinnacle of that. That's exactly how the Shinobi were, weren't they?" Adult Shin said. "During the War that the Ninja World was swallowed up in, new powerful Ninjutsu and Techniques were suddenly and quickly developed... advancements were made. And in the end, the strongest ninja were selected and rose to the food chain. In order for humans to evolve, war is essential... That is the reason 'Akatsuki' exists."

 _"Not another 'Akatsuki'..."_ Karin thought.

"You're an even bigger dumbass than Orochimaru! You have no idea at all... What it means to be a parent or what a parent or what humans hold dear!" Karin yelled.

* * *

Outside Orochimaru's Hideout.

"Please stop it... I don't want the Hokage to refer to me as "Captain"." Yamato said, looking at Orochimaru's Hideout.

Yamato looked to be in his 40's, had short spiky brown hair, black, almond-shaped eyes, small wrinkles under his eyes and at the corners of his mouth, was wearing the Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, a small light brown pouch on the left side of his pants on the back, black shuriken holster and white tape wrapped around his right leg, white tape wrapped around the lower half of his legs, dark blue sandals, and a grey happuri-style forehead protector is devoid of any emblem and slightly cracked.

Outside of Orochimaru's New Hideout was dark, had 4 snake scales columns and a single candle lighting up at the entrance. Sitting from left to right a few feet behind Yamato was: Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to accept that... After all, you'll always be Captain Yamato to me." Naruto said smiling.

 _"Yeaaaah... I don't think this dude's my Dad..."_ Chocho thought.

Sarada sensed 3 chakras and a few others as well in the Hideout.

"I've heard about most of the situation from your Predecessor... Sorry, but I can't step away from my post here." Yamato said then turned his head to the left to look at Naruto. "If anything happens, I have to be able to pursue Orochimaru..."

"I understand..." Naruto said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho stood up from where they were standing.

"This time around, we've got Sasuke on our side... So this should be a lot easier than it was last time." Yamato said.

"Alright... let's head in... I know my way around inside." Sasuke said.

Sasuke started to walk to the Hideout as Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho followed him. When they entered inside they walked through one of the hallways. The place was dark and the only light inside was the dim orbs in the snake statues mouth s on the walls. Sarada sensed that they were getting closer to the 3 chakras location.

"It's this way." Sasuke said.

"H... Hey, Sasuke, this isn't just your old hangout anymore! How about being more on the lookout!" Naruto said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho stopped when they saw 2 men standing a few feet ahead of them.

The one on their left looked to be in his mid 30's, had orange hair in an up-do while the sides were short, red-orange eyes, a stronger jawline, long black pants, and a ragged, dark purple cloak. The one on their right looked to be in early 30's, had straight white hair that reached his shoulders, almond shaped purple eyes, pointed teeth, wearing a dark purple collared button down shirt which had white coloured, upturned sleeves, long dark purple pants, two light brown belts around his waist, a simple one and another larger one with two pouches — one at each side, and black sandals.

"Damnit, see...?! I told you so!" Naruto said.

"... It's been way too long, Sasuke..." the white haired man said, putting his right hand on his right hip.

The 2 men revealed to be Jugo and Suigetsu.

"... This ain't a place to be takin' the little kids on a little stroll, y'know..." Suigetsu said smirking.

"The Hokage?" Jugo asked.

Sarada's eyes widened and she gasped silently at seeing Jugo and Suigetsu.

 _"These people... they're Jugo and Suigetsu from Mama and Papa's Taka photo..."_ Sarada thought, remembering her parents old team photo.

"Lead me to where Orochimaru is." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sarada sensed 1 chakra coming towards their location as Naruto turned on his Sage Mode again. Sarada thought the powerful chakra was weird.

"It doesn't look like that's gonna be necessary." Naruto said.

Suddenly the chakra came out from one of the hallways and stood a few feet behind Jugo and Suigetsu. It was Orochimaru, who was in his early 70's but looked to be in his mid 20's, has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils that resembles a snakes with black eye markings, his long black hair was in a ponytail, allowing two locks to frame the sides of his face, wearing a black opened opened shirt, white kimono like shirt over it, long black pants, a dark purple rope and white cloth wrapped around his waist, and black sandals.

Everyone looked at Orochimaru.

"Well, well..." Orochimaru said. "You are last person I expected to come visiting here again... Sasuke-kun."

"You're so young... you are... Orochimaru... aren't you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm sure you're very aware that it's me..." Orochimaru said. "Looks like some things never change... that's what I always like about you..."

"Well... yeah I guess so..." Naruto said.

"This person... is Orochimaru...?!" Sarada asked shocked.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the right side to see Sarada and Chocho. "Oh...? And who are these children here?" he said.

Chocho put her fists near her chest and looked at Sarada. "I can't tell... which is it, Sarada?!" she asked.

Sarada turned her head to the right to look at Chocho. "Ehhh?!" she asked confused.

Sarada and Chocho looked at Orochimaru.

"Some man who appeared like he was one of your subordinates came after these childrens' lives and kidnapped my wife." Sasuke said. "If you're scheming something, you had best come clean now."

"Have I done anything suspicious to warrant such accusations?" Orochimaru questioned. "What do you have your guard outside me for then?"

"In that case... Who is the man who has Sharingans implanted all over his body the same way Danzo's arm was?" Sasuke asked seriously. "Where is he now?!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke for a moment before he turned around. "Let us speak in a different room... come... this way..." he said.

Orochimaru walked through one of the hallways as Jugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho. After a minute they were in a room that has a large computer system, 3 light brown bookshelves that were filled with scrolls, and 3 tanks that were filled with green liquid and one of them had a clone inside. All of them were standing near the tanks.

"... That is Shin's ability... He's simply obsessed and intoxicated with Itachi, but he's not a true member of the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru said. "He is no longer here with me, but he was once one of my test subjects... Yes, he is the child who literally became Danzo's right arm. That child is special... He's possesses a very unique physical body which accepts anything transplanted into it without rejection. I really wanted that body... I went through so many cloning tests with that child, over and over again... In an attempt to unravel the mysteries of its genetics."

* * *

Karin watched as Adult Shin's top half has risen up from the table as half of his right arm was gone.

 _"He just operated on himself and now he's rising up...!"_ Karin thought.

* * *

"... Clones...?" Naruto questioned.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto. "They're of an even higher class than your Kage-Bushin no Jutsu... Every single one is an original." he said then looked back at the tanks. "You could say that they're Kage-Bushin that will never disappear."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto again. "If you want them to disappear... then you'd have to kill them." he said.

"Are humans... such simple existences? Are you really okay with performing those kinds of experiments?" Naruto asked.

"Humans are much more simple than I imagined... Humans are slaves to their genes... any person that they're related to or came from, it can all be verified and proven..."

"What about someone other than clones?" Sarada asked. "What about a more conventional parent and children...?"

Sasuke and Orochimaru looked at Sarada.

"Of course. Would you like to judge for yourself, little miss?" Orochimaru asked.

Chocho started to whisper something to Sarada's right ear with her right hand. "I wouldn't do it, Sarada... We don't know if any of that is true... We don't even know what gender that thing is! He... she... It's freaking me out...!" she whispered.

Sarada made a serious face.

"We don't have time for science projects... I'm sure you have an idea of where this Shin might be right now... Tell us." Sasuke said.

"Very well. If that troublesome Shin were to be captured by Konoha, you'd be doing me a huge favor anyways... I'll explain in detail, so why don't we head to a room with a monitor... Would you all mind continuing this little tour?"

 _"I have to find out what Mama and Papa has been doing in the past with Jugo and Suigetsu as Team Taka..."_ Sarada thought. _"I have to speak to one of them to get answers..."_

...

2 minutes later.

As Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Jugo, Suigetsu, Chocho, and Sarada were walking down one of the hallways, Sarada silently grabbed Suigetsu's left arm with both of his hands and stopped him as the rest of the group continued to walk away. They stood their for a few seconds until Sarada released him and pulled out the Taka photo from her right pocket with her right hand and held it up so Suigetsu could see.

"... Do you know this woman?" Sarada asked.

Suigetsu looked at the photo for a moment before he looked back at Sarada. "Ah... Karin... She no longer works with us... hasn't worked with us since the war ended..." he said.

Sarada looked down at the ground for a moment before she looked back up at Suigetsu.

"Is that so... W... Well then... I have one more request I was hoping I could make... do you still have any of the information of her past work and stuff she used to do...? Is that okay?" Sarada asked.

"Uh, sure... this way.." Suigetsu said before he walked off into a different direction with Sarada following him.

They walked for a minute until Sarada, who used the Chakra Suppression Technique on herself, started to speak.

"So.. what was Karin like?" Sarada asked, looking up at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looked down at Sarada before he looked forward again. "Karin.. to me she was unpleasant and difficult to deal with... she used to come up with plans to be alone with Sasuke.." he said.

"Huh?! She really use to do that...?" Sarada asked shocked.

"Yeah, but she would always quickly deny that she has feelings for him... and when we were still Taka, which was named Hebi before, me, Jugo, and Sasuke would fight enemies she wouldn't join in..." Suigetsu said. "It's fun to mess with her though.. but during the end of the war she was amazing when she activated those weird chains from her back and was determined to save Sasuke..."

 _"Mama never told me this kind of information."_ Sarada thought.

"What was she like before Taka?" Sarada asked.

"She was a loyal follower and servant to Orochimaru.. she personally experimented on me and many others.." Suigetsu said.

Sarada's eyes widened.

"However.. I don't know what she was like before she met Orochimaru..." Suigetsu said.

"What was Sasuke like anyway?" Sarada asked.

"He was really bossy and ignores people but wants them to obey him." Suigetsu said.

 _"Almost exactly how Mama described Papa... Now I know why.."_ Sarada thought, remembering her father over the times she's seen him over the years.

"I'm glad we don't do Taka anymore.." Suigetsu said.

"What was the purpose and events that happened in Taka?" Sarada asked.

Suigetsu sighed. "Sasuke assembled me, Jugo, and Karin into a team after he killed Orochimaru.." he said.

"You mean that guy from before..?!" Sarada asked shocked.

"Yes but he didn't look like that.. anyway he after he gathered us all he explained his goal to us about about killing his older brother Itachi, who has joined the Akatsuki.." Suigetsu said.

"Um, what was the Akatsuki?" Sarada asked, getting more shocked at learning this information.

"It was a criminal organization.." Suigetsu said.

 _"What kind of act Uncle Itachi did to be in that Organization... and for Papa to hunt him down?!"_ Sarada thought.

"After Sasuke killed Itachi, we joined up with 'Fake Madara' as he wanted to destroy The Hidden Leaf Village but had to change it for awhile because we had to kill this guy Danzo at the Five Kage Summit however me and Jūgo become separated from Sasuke and Karin after clashing with the samurais, some of the other Kages, and more reinforcements, leaving me and Jugo to get captured and Sasuke and Karin to escape.." Suigetsu said.

Sarada didn't say anything as she was shocked at what Suigetsu was telling her.

"Me and Jugo escaped after a few days. He killed Danzo, but I heard from Karin that Sasuke stabbed her with his Chidori before she was taken into Hidden Leaf custody.." Suigetsu said. "He changed his goal to saving the Village after talking to the 4 reanimated Hokages, the last mission that Taka had together was helping in the war before we all went our separate ways."

 _"I can't believe that... Papa would do that to Mama...?!"_ Sarada thought, looking at the ground.

Suigetsu looked down at Sarada. "Y'know.. you kinda look familiar.. have we met before..?" he asked.

"No.." Sarada said, looking up at Suigetsu.

"Are you sure..? you look like someone I know.." Suigetsu said before he turned forward.

Suigetsu and Sarada finally arrived at a dark medium sized room that had a large brown desk that had cabinets at the bottom and a computer that was showing a bright white light on the screen, beakers, and other supplies on it, 3 grey chairs, one medium sized desk that had a microscope and some papers and jars on it, and some more jars and papers was on 2 nearby shelves, and a grey metal closet storage. Suigetsu stepped in first then Sarada, who started looking around.

"Karin really was pain and where every she is right now... she's someone's pain..." Suigetsu said, smirking as he stood next to the computer.

Sarada stopped a few feet away from Suigetsu and glared at him. "Stop saying mean things about her.. she's not a pain...!" she said.

Suigetsu turned around and looked down at Sarada confused. "Huh? Why are you defending her..?" he asked confused.

"Because... she's my mom...!" Sarada said.

"Eeehh?! You're... you're kiddin' me right... Karin's your mom!" Suigetsu yelled shocked.

"Yes she is.." Sarada said.

"Is your father.. Sasuke..?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes and my Mama and Papa have been together since the war ended.." Sarada said.

Suigetsu calmed down as he looked carefully at Sarada and quickly noticed the resemblance of Sasuke and Karin in Sarada.

 _"I can't believe Karin married Sasuke..? No wonder she hasn't came back because she was living in the Hidden Leaf all of this time... but I guess this was going to happen sooner or later..."_ Suigetsu thought, thinking of some of the moments Sasuke and Karin were together.

"You look like both of them but you resemble Karin the most.." Suigetsu said.

"Would you please... show me my Mom's documents..." Sarada said.

"S... Sure... No problem..." Suigetsu said. _"You have the same personality as Karin..."_ he thought.

Suigetsu turned around and started typing on the keyboard, Sarada walked up to him and stood at his right side.

"Aren't my Mom's papers are on files..?" Sarada asked.

"We transferred them to this computer a long time ago..." Suigetsu said.

Sarada watched the computer screen carefully as Suigetsu continued to type on the keyboard. When Suigetsu was done typing many documents appeared on the screen.

"Ah, here they are!" Suigetsu said.

Sarada's eyes widened in shock as she was seeing her mother's documents: names of all of the experiments, some were labeled deceased and some were labeled living in an area, and some were labeled unknown.

 _"Mama... really did all of these things to these people...?"_ Sarada thought sadly.

"Well... It appears your mother Karin... has been doing a lot of experiments with Orochimaru and Kabuto.." Suigetsu said.

 _"Am I... an experiment as well...?"_ Sarada thought.

Suigetsu and Sarada continued to look at the computer screen, not knowing that Naruto was standing on the left side of the entrance with his back against the wall.

Naruto made a serious face as he started to remember something in the past.

 _Flashback._

 _Almost 11 years ago._

 _Daytime._

 _Uchiha clan compound._

 _Living room._

 _Sasuke was gone 3 weeks ago to look for the threat._

 _Naruto, in his former usual outfit, was sitting on one of the couches with Sarada, in her former usual outfit, in his lap playing with her as she giggled in happiness. Karin, in her casual outfit, suddenly came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch Naruto was sitting on._

 _Naruto stopped playing with Sarada for a moment to see Karin was looking down at the ground sadly with her hands together on her lap._

 _"What's wrong, Karin?" Naruto asked concerned._

 _Karin looked at Naruto, smiling sadly. "It's nothing, Oniisan..." she lies._

 _"I know something is wrong.. you can tell me, dattebayo..." Naruto said._

 _Karin closed her eyes as she made a sad face and sighed. "O-okay.." she said then opened her eyes, looking at the ground again. "I'm worried of what Sarada will do..."_

 _"Huh, why?" Naruto asked confused._

 _"Because when Sarada is older she will start asking questions about what me and Sasuke did in the past.. and I'm afraid she's going to hate us for it... she'll probably activate her Sharingan in a negative way..." Karin said sadly._

 _"She won't hate you, Karin." Naruto said._

 _Karin looked at Naruto. "Are you sure about that?" she said._

 _"Sure.. you've changed over years since the war ended.. Sarada loves you and she would never hate you no matter what... she'll understand when she's older..." Naruto said smiling._

 _Karin looked down at Sarada, who was giggling in joy, for a moment before smiling down softly at her daughter and picked her up from Naruto's arms and hugged her._

 _"I guess you're right, Oniisan.." Karin said smiling._

 _Sarada hugged her mother back with her tiny arms._

 _Flashback ends._

Naruto sighed. _"Karin.. Suigetsu told her the truth not like you wanted... I guess you were right about him after all..!"_ he thought.

Sarada felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked at more of the documents, she started to remember her mother saying something to her.

 _Flashback._

 _"Me and your Father love you and Sayuri very much and we'll tell you 2 soon when you're older..."_ _Karin said smiling._

 _Flashback ends._

Tears streamed down Sarada's face as she remembered.

 _"Was it all... a lie..?"_ Sarada thought, making a sad face.

Suigetsu whistled as there was an awkward silence. "... Err... Well then... I'll be taking off now..." he said, turning around and walking away.

Sarada gritted her teeth in anger as more tears in his eyes.

Suigetsu walked out of the room to see Naruto looking at him.

"... I... kinda get the feeling I just did something really bad..." Suigetsu said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Damn it Suigetsu... as far as Karin told me, you've been a pain in the ass! You bastard, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I didn't know that she was Sasuke and Karin's daughter..." Suigetsu said, taking his right hand off of the back of his head.

"Well that gave no right to show Sarada those documents...! You weren't even supposed to show her, Sasuke and Karin were going to tell her not you..!" Naruto said.

"Okay... well then, I'll leave the rest to you!" Suigetsu said waving his right hand as he walked away.

"Hey! Suigetsu...! Wait up...!" Naruto yelled, holding up his left hand.

Naruto put down his left hand as he sighed before turned to the door, he walked inside the room to see Sarada was still standing at the computer not saying a word.

"E... err... Sarada..." Naruto said, smiling nervously, his left hand on the side of the door. "I think... It's about time we got going..."

Sarada started to remember something Naruto. She stopped using her Chakra Suppression Technique when she heard him.

 _Flashback._

 _"But you're a splitting image of both of them just like your little sister, Sayuri is..." Naruto said smiling._

 _Flashback ends._

Naruto put down his left hand from the door as he walked inside of the room, not smiling anymore. "We've gotta go... save your m.. mom... right?" he said.

"... iar..." Sarada said.

"Huh...?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're a liar, Uncle Naruto!" Sarada yelled activating her Sharingan before turning her head to the left to look at Naruto. "Why the hell should I go her who lied and kept secrets from me all of these years?!" tears streaming down her face.

Naruto looked at Sarada, who turned fully around to him and was panting, and her Sharingan.

"Sarada... you... you've awoken your Sharingan." Naruto said.

Sarada glared at Naruto as she thought about what he said.

 _Flashback ends._

 _"Sasuke didn't wear glasses like your mother, Karin does. But you're a splitting image of both of them just like your little sister, Sayuri is. You're more like Sasuke when it's with your eyes more so if you end up with the Sharingan I bet... but you're similar to Karin's personality... especially how scary you 2 get when you're angry..." Naruto said smiling._

 _Flashback ends._

"... Right about now, I don't care to resemble that kind of man at all... especially that woman...!" Sarada said then walked away.

"What are you planning on doing?" Naruto asked, watching as Sarada walked towards the door.

Sarada stopped and looked at Naruto. "This has nothing to do do with you, Uncle Naruto! I'm going back home to Konohagakure... I only came to see and bring back Papa for Sayuri to see him... but that was a waste of time... so... thank you for saving me and Chocho earlier...!" she said.

As Sarada took a few steps before Naruto grabbed her right arm with his right hand, stopping her in place. Sarada quickly turned her head to Naruto, glaring at him angrily.

"What now?!" Sarada yelled.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment before he said something. "Sorry, but I heard everything that went on in here a minute ago." he said.

Sarada perked up at what Suigetsu said.

"But... to say that it has nothing to do with me... I can't let it go like that..." Naruto said.

Sarada turned and looked at the ground sadly. "... If you were listening, then I'm sure you're up to speed on everything... that in reality, none of this has anything to do with, Uncle Naruto!"

"It's just like I'm telling Boruto.. some people keep secrets from others..." Naruto said smiling. "Many people have told me that over the years to keep me safe..."

Sarada looked at Naruto angrily again. "And what of it?!" she yelled. "... That's all just convenient mess you speak to get your way, isn't it?!"

Naruto looked at Sarada sadly.

"Tell me this... Am I an experiment that came from a lab?!" Sarada asked.

"No you're not... you were born the same way Sayuri was..." Naruto said.

Sarada sensed that Naruto wasn't lying but that didn't make things better.

"My Papa is never even at the Village for almost 5 years... he didn't even recognize me, his own daughter's face for all of these years... he hasn't even seen Sayuri yet..." Sarada said then looked down sadly. "... And my Mama... she's been lying and keeping secrets from me this entire time... and what's more... I don't think... we're close as I thought..."

Naruto continued to stare down at Sarada.

"When I was growing up I always thought Mama would never keep these kinds of secrets from me and always told me everything... but I was wrong all along..." Sarada said then looked up at Naruto. "So you see, Uncle Naruto... you're not me... That should be painfully obvious, don't you think? Which is why... you have no idea what's going on inside of my heart."

Sarada tried to leave again only for Naruto to grip her right arm even more.

"Let... let go of me Uncle Naruto!" Sarada yelled.

But Naruto didn't release his grip on her. Sarada glared at Naruto.

"You and your Mama are close to each other and she loves you and Sayuri equally... she wanted to tell you and her when you 2 are older.." Naruto said.

"So then tell me! Why couldn't she say anything to me right now?!" Sarada yelled.

"Because she thought weren't ready... or she probably was trying to think of how she could explain to you... she isn't that type of person anymore.. she gave that life up when the war ended.." Naruto said.

Sarada just glared at Naruto.

"In your heart.. after all of these years your Mom has spent with you and your sister.. do you really think that she didn't care about you 2..?" Naruto asked.

Sarada stared up at Naruto for a moment before she looked down at the ground sadly, she started to think about the past.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _7 years ago._

 _Uchiha clan compound._

 _Night time._

 _4 year old Sarada, in her night clothes, was crying and screaming in her sleep in her bed, turning her head side to side. Karin, in her night clothes, quickly opened the door with her right hand and rushed into Sarada's room. Karin sat on the right side of the bed and picked up the top half of Sarada and softly and carefully shook to wake her up._

 _"Sarada! Sarada wake up!" Karin yelled._

 _Sarada struggled a little in her sleep._

 _"Sarada-sweetie! Please wake up!" Karin yelled._

 _Sarada stopped struggling as she quickly open her eyes and looked around her to see her mother staring at her worried._

 _"Thank goodness! You had me worried, sweetie!" Karin said sighing in relief._

 _Sarada stared up at her mother for a moment before tears welled up in her eyes. "Mama!" she yelled before hugging her mother tightly._

 _"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetie, I'm here.." Karin said softly, rubbing the back of Sarada's head with her left hand._

 _Karin and Sarada hugged for awhile as Sarada's cries started to decease._

 _"What's wrong, Sarada..? Was it a bad dream?" Karin asked._

 _Sarada slowly pulled a little away from her mother to look up at her sadly. "Yes.." she said sadly._

 _"... What was it about sweetie...?" Karin asked softly and concerned._

 _"W-w-well... I dreamed that you left me all alone... and you said you weren't coming back..." Sarada said sadly._

 _"Sarada... I would never do that you... I love you very much and you are one of the the most important to me..." Karin said._

 _"Y-you m-mean it Mama..." Sarada said._

 _"Of course I do.." Karin said then kissed Sarada on the forehead and_ _hugged her. "I promise.."_

 _Sarada hugged her mother again._

 _..._

 _3 years later._

Daytime.

Uchiha clan compound.

 _"Hey... Mama..." Sarada said sadly, looking up at her mother. "When is Papa coming home?"_

 _"I don't know, he didn't say when will he be back this time." Karin said to her daughter. "But it's an exhausting mission, but as he's done, he'll be right here."_

 _"Does Papa... not care about me, you, and the baby anymore, Mama?" Sarada asked sadly._

 _"What? Of course he does and always will...!" Karin said._

 _"Then why won't he come back home to us?" Sarada asked sadly._

 _Karin crouched down to her daughter's height. "... Sarada... You, me, and your unborn sibling are very precious to your father... That's exactly why he come home right now." she explained to her daughter. "I don't think you are able to understand it now... But the day will come when you do."_

 _Sarada said nothing as she thought about what her mother had said but still felt sad that her father isn't here, she looked down as tears were forming in her eyes she sniffled a little. Karin saw this and pulled Sarada into a hug._

 _"Mama... What about you and the baby?" Sarada asked, seeing out her right eyes as tears ran down her eyes._

 _"S-sorry... Now please don't cry anymore... Okay?" Karin said pulling away, her hands now on Sarada's shoulders. "I just can't help myself when I see you like that." then removed her arms from her shoulders._

 _Sarada smiled at her mother. "By the way, Mama... Have you and Papa ever kissed each other?" she asked, wiping her tears away from her eyes that was under her glasses with her left hand._

 _"Huh?" Karin asked then blushed furiously at the question her daughter just asked, turning her head to the right. "Umm."_

 _"Wh-what's wrong?" Sarada asked, giggling at her mother's behavior, putting her left hand to her chest. "You 2 did kiss, didn't you?"_

 _"Well, y-yes..." Karin said, looking down smiling, her blush decreasing. "But he also gave me something better than that."_

 _Karin saw Sarada put her arms beside her, she looked up to see Sarada looking at her with a weird face, which confused her._

 _"Mama... you are thinking what I think your..." Sarada asked, nervously, a sweat dropped._

 _"No, no! Not that!" Karin said, holding up her hands near her face, a sweat dropped. "When did Sarada started thinking that?!" she thought._

 _"Hmmm." Sarada said smiling again. "So then what is thing that is better than a kiss..."_

 _Karin put her hands down and leaned in kissing her daughter on the forehead, which confused Sarada as she blushed lightly on her cheeks._

 _Karin pulled away smiling. "We'll have to save that conversation next time, okay?" she said._

 _"Huh? What's gotten into so suddenly?" Sarada asked her mother._

 _"When you spend time with your father as much I have, I think you'll know..." Karin said. "But I can tell something about him."_

 _..._

 _1 year later._

 _Daytime._

 _Uchiha clan compound._

 _8 year old Sarada, in her usual outfit, was sitting on the right side of her bed as she was holding a mirror in her left hand, she was looking at her hair. Sarada sighed in frustration and sadness because the hairstyle she was wearing didn't fit her anymore, she put the mirror down beside her._

 _"Sarada hurry up! We have to leave soon!" Karin yelled from downstairs._

 _"Okay, Mama!" Sarada yelled back._

 _Sarada stood up from her bed and grabbed her cream colored bag off of her stand with her left hand and placed it on her left shoulder before walking over to her door and twisted it open with her right hand and walked out before closing it behind her. She walked down the stairs to see her mother, Karin, in her usual outfit, holding Sayuri, in her usual outfit, at the main shoji doors._

 _Karin turned and saw Sarada had a sad face as she made it down the stairs._

 _"What's the matter, Sarada?" Karin asked concerned._

 _"I-It's nothing..." Sarada said, now standing right in front of her mother._

 _"Sarada.. I know you're lying to me.. you can tell me the truth..." Karin said._

 _Sarada sighed, closing her eyes. "It's.. about my hair..." Sarada said._

 _"You're hair..?" Karin asked confused._

 _"Yes.. I've trying to put it in a new style... but I can't find the right one..." Sarada said sadly, opening her eyes._

 _Karin leaned down a little and looked at Sarada's hair for a moment and smiled as she raised her right hand then removed some of Sarada's hair from the left side behind her ear and placed some over her left ear then she moved her right hand over to the right side of Sarada's face and placed some of her hair behind her right ear._

 _"There.. now it's perfect...!" Karin said smiling, leaning away from Sarada and removed her right hand from her face._

 _Sarada turned her head to the right side as she saw a mirror on one of the bookshelves and walked over to it and picked it up with both hands before she examined herself in the mirror for a few moment._

 _"This is great, Mama..!" Sarada said smiling, putting down the mirror on the bookshelf again._

 _Sarada turned around to see Sayuri was now giggling in their mother's arms at her._

 _"See.. even Sayuri thinks your hairstyle is perfect..." Karin said smiling._

 _Sarada walked up to her mother again and looked up at her smiling. "Thank you, Mama.. I love it..!" she said._

 _"You're welcome, Sarada.." Karin said before she leaned in again._

 _Sarada became surprised when her mother leaned in again only her to kiss her on the forehead then pulled back to smile at her again._

 _"I know.. you'll do even greater in the future.." Karin said smiling._

 _Sarada looked at her mother with her eyes widened as she touched her forehead with right hand then she suddenly smiled back at her mother. "Okay..." she said._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

Sarada closed her eyes as tears came out of her eyes, placing her left hand on her forehead. "Mama..." she said to herself.

Naruto looked down at Sarada.

"I guess... I really do.. want to save my Mama..." Sarada said crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her left hand.

"I see..." Naruto said.

Sarada removed her left hand from her face then she opened her eyes. "But... things will never be the same... Uncle Naruto... What should I do...?" she asked.

Naruto grabbed both of Sarada's shoulders with his hands and leaned down a little to her level. Sarada looked at Naruto confused.

"Cold hard truths... facts... none of that matters. As long as deep down in, you want to help her... That's what makes it the real thing!" Naruto said.

Sarada looked at her Uncle Naruto in shock.

Naruto smiled. "Let's go save your Mom!" he said.

Sarada unactivated her Sharingan. "... Okay..." she said.

* * *

Outside.

Orochimaru, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Chocho were standing outside when they suddenly heard something coming over to them, they turned to see Naruto and Sarada running over to them.

"Where have you guys been?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sure they just got lost... It's like a damn maze down here..." Suigetsu said.

"Sarada!" Chocho yelled, waving her right arm.

"Sasuke! When all this is done, we need to talk!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Now's not the time! First we need to go save Karin!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Sarada finally made it to them.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Oh.. so you married Karin.. even though she's tough... she may already been killed..." he said.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. "Karin isn't a weak woman... It's highly probable that by the time we get there, she'll have already taken care of everything." he said.

Sarada looked up at her father curiously.

"... As soon as I figured out the location, I'll take all of us there." he said before uncovered his left, revealing his rinnegan.

Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan in his right eye and upgrading his rinnegan to sharin-rinnegan in his left eye.

"Since when were your eye powers... weakened? How'd the heck did that happen, dattebayo...?" Naruto asked.

Purple flames were now on Sasuke's shoulders. "Investigating Kaguya's Time-Space Dimension... entering that place... requires a fair amount of chakra..." he said, suddenly the head of Sasuke's Susano'o appeared around him.

Sarada and Chocho looked up at the Susano'o in surprise.

"What the hell was with that fight of yours earlier?! Scaring the children like that... you've got issues..." Naruto said.

"Now just wait one second... you don't have any right and lecture me!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, hell no! I'm the one that has the issues?! And the children... that's funny coming from you!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Sarada... just who the heck is your Dad?" Chocho asked astounded.

"I think it's safe to say that he exactly a 'Good' guy... but he's definitely... pretty amazing..." Sarada said astonished.

* * *

With Adult Shin and Karin.

Adult Shin was sitting on the left side of the table with the dead Shin clone on the right side, he was facing Karin.

"My goal is this...All the genes of those that have been asleep in a careless daze of peace... shall be brought to extinction... and the genes of those foolish enough to stand in my way... shall be eradicated..." Adult Shin said, looking at Karin. "Which category do you call in...?"

Karin looked at all of the Shin clones before she looked back at Adult Shin, smirking. "Hmph... because my husband was investigating exactly who you are and what it was you were after... I was just hiding my time to listen to you.. understand?" she said.

Suddenly 4 of Karin's Adamantine Attacking Chains came out of her back, floating in mid-air.

"This won't take long...!" Karin said, fixing her glasses with her right hand.

* * *

End of Chapter 24.

Please review.

No Flames.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

Daytime.

Kaguya's Mountain Core Dimension.

Underground Cave.

Karin's POV.

Karin, in her usual outfit, watched as Adult Shin, in his pants, raised his right arm that was cut off halfway and saw many scalpels coming towards and formed a scalpel arm. Adult Shin stopped sitting on the table and stood up on the floor.

"Ooohhh...?" Adult Shin said, looking at his new right scalpel arm.

Karin didn't say anything as she continued to look at Adult Shin as the Shin clones, in their usual outfits, still surrounded her with their weapons. After a few seconds Karin started to attack with her Adamantine Attacking Chains.

* * *

Kaguya's Mountain Core Dimension.

Sky.

Sarada's POV.

As Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho, in their usual outfits, were flying in Sasuke's Susano'o, Sarada looked at her father serious from behind and thought of her mother, Karin. She started to think about what her father said.

 _Flashback._

 _"No... it's my fault... you're not the one who should be apologizing..." Sasuke said._

 _..._

 _"Karin isn't a weak woman... It's highly probable that by the time we get there, she'll have already taken care of everything." Sasuke said._

 _Flashback ends._

Sarada now looked at her father sadly. _"... This man... Exactly what does he feel towards Mama...? What really happened between the 2 of them?"_ she thought then started to think of Sayuri smiling brightly. _"And what does he think of me and especially Sayuri then... ? If he meets her.."_

Sarada was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she turned to the left to see Naruto smiling at her with his right hand on her left shoulder. She looked up at Naruto for a moment before she smiled then looked forward, grabbing the strap of her backpack with her right hand.

 _"I need to stop my mind from wandering all over the place right now... It's just as Uncle Naruto said... Right now, all I want is to save my Mama. That's what I need to focus!"_ Sarada thought, looking serious.

"... It's right around here." Sasuke said. "Naruto, you can pinpoint Karin's location..."

"On it!" Naruto said.

Sarada looked down on the right as she suddenly sensed her mother's location. "She's over there!" she said, pointing with her right index finger.

* * *

Karin's POV.

Karin was getting weak as she was battling Adult Shin, 3 of her chains went back in her body and 3 scalpels were lodged deep into her upper left arm. She panted as she covered her head from the rocks flying near her.

"Damn it!" Karin said.

Karin's eyes widened as she suddenly sensed Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho's chakras coming.

Adult Shin threw a large shuriken made out of scalpels at Karin, it was flying right at her until Sasuke's purple Susano'o came crashing through the cave wall, between Karin and Adult Shin.

"Hngh!" Adult Shin grunted, covering face with his left hand before he uncovered his face. _"What was that?!"_ he thought, turning his head to the right.

Sasuke's Susano'o grabbed Adult Shin with his left hand and started squeezing him as he crushed his bones.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!" Adult Shin yelled in pain.

Sasuke's Susano'o carefully grabbed Karin with his right hand and placed her in his head where Sasuke, Naruto, Chocho, and Sarada are. Karin's Adamantine Attacking Chains returned to her body when she entered Sasuke's Susano'o, she crouched down in pain and exhaustion. She used her right hand to get the scalpels lodged deep in her left arm but couldn't because they were restricting her movements.

"Mama!" Sarada yelled.

As Karin still tried to reach for the scalpels in her upper left arm with her right hand, she heard footsteps and in a few seconds they stopped on the left side of her. Karin looked up at the left to see Sasuke looming over her. Sasuke leaned down a little to Karin.

"Hold still." Sasuke said, before he grabbed the 3 scalpels in Karin's left arm and pulled them out, some of her blood was on them.

Karin panted as she watched Sasuke held up the scalpels and showed his Rinne-Sharingan before he used Amaterasu on the scalpels, the black flames burned them.

"Thank you... Sasuke..." Karin said smiling tiredly up at him, holding her left arm with her right hand.

"You can heal the wound yourself now, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai..." Karin said.

Sarada over to her mother and father but stopped halfway as she looked at them for a moment before she smiled delightly at the love between them.

"With his eye powers back at full strength, Sasuke is a force to be reckoned with..." Naruto said.

"Ahhh, why don't I get him as my Dad?!" Chocho asked, putting her hands near her chest. "Why does Sarada get?!"

Sasuke's Susano'o landed on the ground, causing the rocks to break apart below them. The Shin clones watched as Sasuke's Susano'o disappeared, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Sarada, and Chocho landed on the ground. Adult Shin on the ground with a loud thud, laying on his back as his right scalpel arm disappeared. Karin crouched down on the ground.

"Nghk...!" Adult Shin grunted in pain.

"Your bones have been broken... Mobility will be an issue for you..." Sasuke said. "... We'll take you back to Konoha to find out what you know..."

Adult Shin raised his upper half and his now half right hand in the air, smirking. "Hmph... will you now..." he said. _"I'll have to sacrifice all the remaining Shins... And use them as decoys if I hope to get out of this mess..."_ he thought.

"Now... All of you!" Adult Shin yelled at the Shin clones.

The Shin clones walked over to Adult Shin with their weird kunais. Adult Shin panted loudly. A few seconds later the Shin clones stabbed Adult Shin with their kunais, shocking Adult Shin, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Sarada, and Chocho.

"Eh?!" Chocho questioned.

"Wh... What are you doing...?" Adult Shin asked, looking at one of them as blood leaked from his mouth.

One of the Shin clones stood above him on a rock. Karin started to sense more Shin clones in the behind the others and also many behind her.

 _"He made more?!"_ Karin thought.

"Enough... Father... Now you have become expandable... nothing more than used up, old hunk of flesh..." the Shin clone said, standing above him.

"Y... How dare you...! I... I am the original... Damn it!" Adult Shin yelled.

"Father, your eye powers... Have become feeble and decrepit... from this point forth, we shall be the ones to evolve and progress... That... course of action... is most logical..." One of the Shin clones said.

"... I thought something like this might happen..." Karin said.

 _"There are so many of them..!"_ Naruto thought.

Adult Shin, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Sarada, and Chocho watched as a lot of Shin clones of many forms came out, especially the really big one.

"... When and where... Did all of these come from...?!" Adult Shin asked.

"We made them..." One of the Shin clones said. "We... No longer... need you, Father..."

"Whoaaaa there are so many...! A few chubby ones in there too I see!" Chocho said.

"We'll leave those to you, Chocho!" Sarada said.

"Perhaps, they weren't cloned properly, it seems..." Karin said.

Naruto immediately made a thousand clones as he activated his Multi Shadow-Clone Jutsus and ran after to the many Shin clones and fought them, easily overpowering them. The really big Shin clone started walking forward. Sasuke jumped forward into the air as he activated some of his lower Susano'o and punched the really big Shin clone in the face with his right Susano'o arm, causing the really big Shin clone to grunt in pain and fall backwards.

Adult Shin smirked again.

"... It looks like they even made a gigantic one... Is that a clone, too?" Chocho asked.

Karin and Sarada suddenly sensed the tiny creature was behind them.

"Sarada.. do you sense it to..?" Karin whispered, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama..." Sarada said, looking at her mother.

"You know what to do..." Karin said.

"Right." Sarada said, nodding.

 _"I see an opening...!"_ Adult Shin thought.

The Shin clones near Adult Shin were shocked to see him using his Space-Time Ninjutsu.

 _"I'll need replacement organs..."_ Adult Shin said.

The tiny creature activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and started using the Space-Time Ninjutsu. Naruto looked behind him and saw the tiny creature using the Space-Time Ninjutsu.

 _"I may as well take those girls with me!"_ Adult Shin thought.

Sarada turned around and ran quickly over to the tiny creature.

Sasuke turned around to look at Sarada. "Sarada!" he yelled to his daughter.

Karin and Chocho looked at Sarada run.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sarada yelled.

When Sarada made it she stopped and punched the tiny creature with her left fist, sending a few rocks flying.

"You little!" Sarada yelled.

As Sarada pulled away and stood up she and Karin sensed the chakra in the tiny creature had disappeared.

 _"So, the creature is dead now..."_ Karin thought.

Adult Shin suddenly stopped using his Space-Time Ninjutsu. "It's dead..." he said, looking down.

Adult Shin, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Sarada, and Chocho saw many more Shin clones behind them.

"Ugeeeh...! They are coming from that way, too?!" Chocho asked.

Karin unclutched her left arm and slowly stood up.

"Better give it another shot, huh?" Naruto asked, making the hand signs for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Karin walked and stood in front of Sarada, covering her daughter with her right hand. "Stand back... Sarada..." she said.

Sarada looked up at her mother, seeing that she was panting and exhausted. _"No Mama, I'm doing this because I want to protect you... you're exhausted..."_ she thought before she looked forward and moved away from her mother as she ran towards the other Shin clones.

Naruto and Karin watched as Sarada ran towards the other Shin clones.

"Ehhh?!" Naruto asked.

One of the other Shin clones threw a kunai with it's right hand.

 _"Mama... I'll be the one..."_ Sarada thought before she activated her Sharingan.

Naruto and Chocho looked surprised while Sasuke and Karin smirked as Sarada jumped into the air.

 _"Who protects you!"_ Sarada thought before she landed in the center of the other Shin clones and did the Cherry Blossom impact with her left hand, causing the rocks to split apart violently and sending the Shin clones to backwards on the ground.

An angry look was on Sarada's face.

 _"That's my daughter..."_ Karin thought.

One of the Shin clones ran up to Naruto and tried to stab him in the chest only for Naruto to grab it with his right hand, cracking it as orange chakra covered his right hand.

Naruto looked down at the Shin clone smirking as his eyes turned red and fox-like and the whisker markings on his cheeks becoming wilder.

"Calm down..." Naruto said smirking.

The Shin clone looked up at Naruto in fear, staring into his eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan. After a few seconds the Shin clone trembled with fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of.. if you don't do anything worse than this.. neither will we.." Naruto said.

The Shin clones looked at the Naruto and his clones with fear as sweat covered their faces.

"You're as soft as ever... so then... What are we gonna do about these guys?" Sasuke said, jumping next to Naruto.

"... Ah right... Well, I was thinking... we've got an institution Konoha for helping orphaned children in this situation... I'll talk to their Headmaster there." Naruto said smiling.

"... Hey... these guys seem to have some kind of Sharingan.." Sasuke said, looking down at one of the Shin clones. "Are you sure that institution of yours is going to be able to handle this?"

"... Yeah... but they're still just kids after all.. with proper discipline and training..." Naruto said smiling.

As Sarada stood up on one of the cracked rocks, Chocho ran over to her and stopped on the left side of her.

" You go, Sarada! The Uchiha clan is really amazing, aren't they?! Total superhuman strength!" Chocho yelled.

Sarada turned her head to the left side to look at Chocho, raising her right hand a little, not saying anything.

"Uh?! S.. Sarada? Your eyes... they've become just like your Dad's!" Chocho said.

Sarada turned her head forward again and looked down at her right hand, her fingers curled up. "... Yeah..." she said.

Sarada and Chocho turned to the left as they Karin running over to them.

"Sarada, are you okay?!" Karin asked before she stopped in front of her. "... Please don't worry me like that!" putting her right hand on Sarada's left arm.

"Sorry..." Sarada said, looking up at her mother.

Karin pulled Sarada into a hug. "... I'm so glad you're safe..." she said, closing her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Karin was hugging Sarada.

"Mama... you're still injured..." Sarada said, worriedly.

"Don't worry.. I'll be fine in a little while..." Karin said before she slowly let go of her daughter.

Sarada put her hands down.

Karin sighed softly. "I'm sorry for not explaining some things to you but that was no excuse for you leave the the Village without telling me first..." she said. _"For Goodness sake she's behaving more like Sasuke every day..."_ she thought.

Naruto looked at Karin.

"Yeah... I know that... I'm sorry... I understand that now..." Sarada said smiling. "As long as we have our memories and our feelings... and the most important thing of all is that we love each other..."

Karin looked at Sarada confused.

Sarada looked down at the ground sadly and started thinking about all of the memories she had with her Mother and Father before she turned and looked over at her father. "Papa!"

Sasuke looked over at Sarada.

"Do you truly love Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said to his daughter.

"But how can you be so certain about that...?" Sarada asked her father.

"Because we have you and Sayuri... Sarada." Sasuke said.

Sarada looked at her mother with wide eyes, who was smiling softly. Sarada felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

 _"I guess... it all worked out, didn't it... Sarada..."_ Chocho thought smiling.

"Well then... Let's go home, dattebayo...!" Naruto said smiling.

* * *

Sunset.

After taking and dropping all of the Shin clones at the Konohagakure Orphanage with Kabuto and his 'brother' Urushi. Karin used her Heal Bite technique by biting her left hand, healing all of her injuries and fully restoring her chakra. From left to right Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin and a few feet ahead of them was Chocho and Sarada.

As all of them continued to walk, Sasuke suddenly grabbed Karin's left hand with his right hand, Karin turned her head to the left to see Sasuke staring down at her.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"Our second child, Sayuri... is a girl..?" Sasuke asked.

Karin smiled at Sasuke. "Yes she is and she's 4 years old right now.." she said.

"What is she like?" Sasuke asked.

"She's an adorable little girl who's always happy and full of energy." Karin said.

"So what does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

".. I'll think you should find out for yourself when we get home." Karin said.

...

2 minutes later.

Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Sarada, and Chocho were now a few feet away from the Konohagakure Gate. Sarada looked behind her to see her parents talking to each other.

"Aw man! It was supposed to be a trip to find my Dad." Chocho said then looked at Sarada.

Sarada looked at Chocho.

"... But in the end, we ended up finding yours, Sarada. Next time it's my turn, so you'd better help out!" Chocho said.

"Um... yeah..." Sarada said nervously, a sweat dropped on the right side of her face.

Chocho turned forward and suddenly stopped, Sarada stopped as well and turned to the direction Chocho was looking to see Ino, in the Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, and Choji, slim and in his usual outfit, were talking to one another by the Konohagakure Gate.

"I can't remember the last time a mission took so much out of me..." Choji said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"If you wouldn't wait so long between missions, then you wouldn't have to over exert yourself when you actually go out on one!" Ino said.

Chocho's eyes widened. _"I just got a feeling about that guy!"_ she thought.

Chocho ran over to Choji and Ino. "So like... excuse me... but could you possibly be my Dad?" she asked.

Choji put his right hand down from the back of his head as he and Ino looked down at Chocho who stopped right next to Choji.

"What are you saying Chocho? Of course I'm your Dad..." Choji said.

"Ehh?! Seriously?! Is that you, Dad?!"Chocho asked, shocked.

"Ah... Right! Choji... It's been awhile since you've had a figure like that eh?" Ino said looking at Choji smiling. "It's only natural she'd be dumbfounded considering she's never seen you in that form."

"Well, now that you mention it, that does make sense..." Choji said.

"What's is up with that, Dad? Is this like... some ultra, secret technique passed down through the Akimichi clan or something?" Chocho asked.

"Err... yeah... I guess that's one way of putting it...?" Choji said.

"I've totally gotta train in that technique... and I'm talking A.S.A.P.!" Chocho said. "You and me! Starting tomorrow!"

Sarada closed her eyes as she laughed at the display.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Karin were now a few feet away from Choji, Ino, Sarada, and Chocho then stopped.

"Choji apparently Chocho thought you went missing and was looking all over the place for you..." Naruto said.

"Well, I just got back from a mission, so..." Choji said, looking at Naruto.

Sarada stopped laughing.

"Sasuke-kun?! Wah... long time no see!" Ino said smiling, raising up her right hand as her left hand was close to her chest.

Sarada immediately stepped in front of Ino to block her view of Sasuke, putting up both of her hands.

Ino became confused as she lowered her right hand halfway. "Eh? Wh... What's wrong?" she asked.

Karin laughed nervously as all of them looked at the display.

* * *

Night time.

Sasuke, Karin, and Sarada were walking back home as Naruto went back to the Hokage Mansion while Ino, Choji, and Chocho went back to their homes.

Sarada started to think about what she told Sayuri before she left.

 _Flashback._

 _Uchiha clan_ _compound._

 _Sarada was at home with Sayuri, she had on her backpack and light brown pouch. Sarada was in the living room while Sayuri, in her usual outfit, sat on one of the couches._

 _"Okay, I'm all set." Sarada said._

 _"Um Onee-chan, why did you rush to get me from Aunt Hinata?" Sayuri asked._

 _Sarada walked over to the couch Sayuri was sitting at and kneeled in front of her._

 _"Shizune-san is going to be watching you in a little while because me and Mama will be away." Sarada said smiling. "And when we get back we'll have a surprise for you."_

 _"A surprise?" Sayuri asked, now smiling._

 _"Hai." Sarada said, nodding._

 _"What is it?" Sayuri asked._

 _"I can't tell you." Sarada said. "You'll have to wait until we show you."_

 _"Okay, Onee-chan." Sayuri said._

 _"But I will give you a hint. It is something you've never seen before." Sarada said._

 _Sayuri looked curiously at her old sister. "Huh?" she asked._

 _"I better go, goodbye Sayuri." Sarada said before she kissed her little sister on the forehead._

 _"Bye Onee-chan." Sayuri said smiling._

 _Flashback ends._

 _"I can't wait to show Sayuri our Papa, she's going to be really excited!"_ Sarada thought, smiling to herself.

As the 3 of them walked into the Uchiha clan compound, Karin and Sarada sensed Shizune and Sayuri. When they made it to the front yard Shizune, in her usual outfit, almost instantly sliding one of the shoji doors with her right hand and stepped outside, sliding one of the shoji doors close. The Uchiha-Uzumaki family stopped a few feet away.

"Oh you all are finally home." Shizune said smiling.

"Yes thank you for watching Sayuri for us." Karin said.

"Well she's upstairs but she will be out here in a minute." Shizune said then stepped forward. "I have to go I'll see you all later." walking passed them and towards the Uchiha clan compound entrance.

The 3 of them heard footsteps and within a few moments one of the shoji doors slid open again. Sasuke immediately looked to see a little girl with fair skin, black hair in a long ponytail with bangs, and crimson red eyes, wearing, a long-sleeved, high-collared light grey shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back of it, and dark blue shorts.

"Mommy, Onee-chan you're back!" Sayuri said before she turned and looked at the unknown man with fair skin, black hair that covered his left eye, wearing a long sleeved high collared black shirt with a grey vest over it, black pants with a purple belt, and black sandals, with black fingerless less gloves, and a black coat, was standing next to her mother and older sister.

"Mommy who is he?" Sayuri asked curiously.

Sarada stepped forward a little. "Sayuri.. he's our Papa.." she said smiling.

Sayuri's eyes widened as she looked at their mother. "Is he..?" she asked.

"Yes.." Karin said, nodding.

Sayuri looked at her father again before she started to remember all of the pictures of him in the house before tears welled up in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Sayuri yelled before she ran over to him.

Sasuke crouched down and held out his arms before Sayuri into them and he picked her up then stood up again.

Sayuri closed her eyes crying as she hugged Sasuke, her head on the left side of her neck. "I... I-I have always wanted to meet you Daddy..." she said.

Sasuke softly rubbed Sayuri's back with his right hand. "I know Sayuri... I've always wanted to meet you as well..." he said.

Karin and Sarada smiled as they watched Sasuke and Sayuri.

...

1 and 1/2 hour later.

Karin was in her apron making grilled fish with lemon, rice, miso soup, and hot green tea. Sasuke, Sarada, and Sayuri were waiting at the table. Sasuke was sitting at one of the sides of the table and wasn't wearing his cloak while Sarada was sitting at the left side of the table and Sayuri sat next to their father, chopsticks were on the table beside them. Sarada was now dressed up in her casual out, a red shirt with long white sleeves and red pants. While they were waiting Sayuri was looking up at their father nervously. All of their sandals were at the main shoji doors.

 _"Daddy is.. really handsome..."_ Sayuri thought.

Karin was now done cooking and placed 4 grilled fish on 4 beige rectangular plates with a thin slices of lemon near the top edge of the fish's tails, carrying 2 plates at a time with both of her hands. She carried 2 bowls of miso soup on a plate and placed them next to Sasuke and Sayuri 2 more to Sarada and her side. Karin carried 2 bowls of rice on a plate and placed them on her side and Sarada and also the brown cups of green tea.

As Karin carried another 2 bowls of rice on a plate, Sarada picked up her chopsticks with her right hand and looked at their father.

"Hey Papa tomorrow can you teach me another technique?" Sarada asked smiling.

Sasuke and Karin, who was placing a bowl of rice on the right side of Sasuke, were staring at her.

"It's been a long time since you've taught me a jutsu." Sarada said.

"We'll have to see about that later." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sarada said.

When Karin placed a bowl of rice next to Sarada, she noticed that Sayuri was looking down nervously as her hands were together on her lap.

 _"I guess Sayuri is a little nervous around her father right now..."_ Karin thought before she put the plate she was carrying on the counter.

Karin walked over to the table and sat down next to Sarada. They said the Japanese dinner prayer before they started eating.

...

A few hours later.

Sarada was slowly closing Sayuri's door with her right hand after she finished tucking her in bed and she was about to walk to her room until she saw her mother walking over to her.

"What is it, Mama?" Sarada asked.

Karin stopped right in front of Sarada. "Me and your Father need to talk to you." she said.

"Oh." Sarada said.

Karin walked down the hallway and down the stairs Sarada followed her. When Karin and Sarada made it to the living room they saw Sasuke sitting on the left side of the couch next to the bookshelves. Karin sat next to Sasuke.

"So what did you and Papa wanted to talk to me about Mama?" Sarada said as she sat down on the right side of the couch.

"It's about our pasts... we think it's the right time you knew..." Karin said.

Sarada didn't say anything as she continued to stare at her mother and father.

"Okay.. I'll go first.." Karin said sighing, looking at Sarada. "Your Grandparents from my side came from Uzushiogakure, but it was destroyed months before the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, your grandmother was 2 months pregnant with me. People thought that the Uzumakis were too powerful to continue living because of our fuinjutsu. Your grandparents took refuge in Kusagakure on the condition that they help people and go on mission with them. Your grandfather died when I was an infant, I only had 2 pictures of him, one when your grandmother was 5 months pregnant with me and one when I was 1 one years old. Your grandmother always told me that he died when he was a mission. My and my mother lived in a small house but we were happy as long as we were together." Karin said, then looked down sad. "But then 8 years later your grandmother past away, it was morning when she left with Zosui, a man who was always cold hearted to me and your grandmother. She told me about her condition before leaving that morning but still left with him. I waited outside for her like I always did but she didn't come back, at night Zosui forcibly took me to the hospital saying that the village suffered a lot from a surprise attack and my mother healed too many people at once which she died from but had chakra in her body that lasted months as she was an Uzumaki. I was forced to heal others for years. The only reasoned I entered the Chunin Exams was for to heal my team. If I failed to complete something or if I was tired they would always insult me and say that an outsider couldn't do it. When I looked at the people that I have healed I always feared that I will die just like your grandmother. One night I sensed a huge group of people approaching the village, I tried to warn them but they ignored me. I thought to myself, why am I warning people who used me a lot, so I grabbed my belongings and quickly left Kusagakure, sensing their chakras decrease especially Zosui's. A few days later I was captured by 2 men who instantly knew I was an Uzumaki, I was going to be sold on the black market until Orochimaru saved me and told me if I followed him he wouldn't let people touch me. And I worked for him only healing specific experiments until your father killed him once and formed Hebi then renamed Taka, and that's my life."

Sarada looked at her mother shocked and sad.

"When I was 8 years old most of the Uchiha clan was slaughtered. After a long day of training I returned fearing I was late as the sun had already set and the full moon was up at night. When I returned I saw the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha, with blood, shuriken and kunai on the walls and doors. I fearfully only rushed home to notify your grandparents of this Uchiha Clan Massacre, only to find your Uncle Itachi standing over the bodies of your now dead grandparents in their room. I tried to solicit help and comfort from your Uncle only for him to throw a shuriken at me and placed under a Tsukuyomi torment me with visions of him murdering our clan. I demanded to know why he had slaughtered their our clan. He claimed that he had murdered everyone to test his strength. I ran at him to attack him but he overpowered me when he punched me in the stomach. I was scared that I would be next so ran outside and begged to live but your Uncle Itachi cornered me and explained that was not even worth killing. Only by becoming stronger, such as by acquiring my own Mangekyō Sharingan, could I prove a worthwhile challenge to your Uncle Itachi's abilities. Your Uncle encouraged me to hate him, to desire revenge, and to gain power from that. I immediately followed through, pursuing your Uncle and using me newly-awakened Sharingan to attack him with kunai. My attack failed and I passed out, but not before glimpsing your Uncle crying. I was now one of the last surviving Uchiha that night. I spent the first few days after the massacre wandering our clan's compound, reflecting on the people who were now gone, killed by your Uncle Itachi. I've decided to do what Itachi had instructed and dedicated my life to vengeance, having no other interest than bringing about your Uncle's death. I threw myself into my studies and training at the Academy, making no efforts to form friendships and ignoring all of the girls' attempts to gain my affection." Sasuke said.

 _"That's really... horrible..!"_ Sarada thought, looking at her father sadly.

"After graduating from the Academy, I was added to Team 7, which was Naruto and Sakura, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. I made it clear during their first meeting how little interest in the team I have, my only goal in life being to kill your Uncle. To test our qualifications, Kakashi gave us a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become genin. I was close to taking a bell from him but failed. I ultimately fail, just like Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi explains that the goal of the test was to use teamwork, to do together what none of us could do by ourselves. Kakashi was persuaded to allow us to try again after lunch, but instructs me and Sakura not to feed Naruto. We feed him anyway, needing him in top-form if we're going to work together. Kakashi secretly sees this and, because we care more about the team than listening to his instructions, allows us all to pass. After a series of missions Kakashi decides to enter us in the Chūnin Exams taking place in Konoha. During the exam's first stage, the participating genin are given a written test. I was unable to answer any of the questions, causing him to realise that the purpose of the first stage is to cheat without getting caught. Your mother apart of the exams and she knew all of the answers so she didn't have to cheat. his Sharingan to mimic the pencil movements of other examinees. Our team continues to the second stage in the Forest of Death, where to pass we must obtain a pair of scrolls, one of which we are given at the start, the other of which they must take from another team. Soon after entering, I discover that what appears to be Naruto was an Ame-nin in disguise. I drove off and located the real Naruto. To prevent this from happening again, I came up with a complicated password that we shared to confirm their identities in case we get separated. We were immediately attacked and, when we regrouped, Naruto correctly recites the password. Knowing Naruto could never have remembered the password, I attacked the impostor. The impostor was Orochimaru, was far too strong for us to contend with and may very well killed us. I tried to forfeit our scroll in exchange for our lives, but Naruto, upon locating them, stops me, believing I may also be an enemy ninja in disguise because he knew I would never surrender. Naruto engages Orochimaru in combat and defeated his snake, and calls me a scaredy-cat before Orochimaru finally renders him unconscious. I was amazed by Naruto's performance and was encouraged by Sakura, I picked up where I lefted off by pinning Orochimaru down and attacking him with the Dragon Fire Technique. Orochimaru is impressed by me and brands me with a Cursed Seal of Heaven on my neck to reward me before leaving. The pain of the cursed seal overwhelmed me and I passed out. I regained consciousness, I found Sakura badly injured, Rock Lee defeated in battle, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji defending them from Team Dosu, an Oto-team. I questioned Sakura on the identity of who hurt her, which Zaku Abumi takes credit for. Under the cursed seal's influence, I attacked Zaku and broke both of his arms. He prepares to do the same to Zaku's team-mates, but Sakura's pleas for him to stop bring him back to his senses and the cursed seal recedes. The genin teams go their separate ways and we spends several days recuperating from their ordeals. I was getting some water when I found your mother being attacked by a large bear after her team mates went looking for a scroll. When I walked back we were found by Kabuto and it was the last day of the second stage, we were going look for the second scroll that we still need. We were found by Team, who Naruto distracts while the rest of us sneaks up behind and knocked them out. Sasuke said.

 _"This must have been very difficult for Papa..."_ Sarada thought.

"With two scrolls, our Team is able to advance to the preliminary round. I was paired against Yoroi Akadō for the first match. Before the fight starts, Kakashi warns me that use of the cursed seal will disqualify me. Because I can't use chakra without the cursed seal activating, I was forced to only use taijutsu, something that proves difficult when Yoroi absorbs my chakra whenever he gets close. I ended up mimicking the portion of Rock Lee's Front Lotus that I saw a few days earlier, inventing the Lion Combo to defeat Yoroi. Afterwards, Kakashi takes me aside, even though I wanted to see who I would be fighting in the future, and uses the Evil Sealing Method on my cursed seal so that it won't flare up as often. I lose consciousness from the application and by the time I wakes up the preliminaries are already the final matches taking place in a month, I was faced against Gaara ofSunagakure in the first round. In order to prepare me for this fight, and to give me an alternative to the cured seal's power, Kakashi teaches me how to use the Chidori and helps me further emulate Lee's speed and fighting style. Our training runs long and I in fact arrives late for my match, but I found that they waited for him because the audience has anticipated the fight so much. I use my speed to attack Gaara from multiple angles in a short time, leaving his Shield of Sand unable to block everything. Gaara surrounds himself with his sand so that I won't bother him while he prepares for the fight. I was unable to get through the shield with physical attacks, I pierced it with Chidori. Gaara's arm is wounded and his shield dissolves, but not before I briefly senses Shukaku within him. Before the fight can continue, and someone placed a genjutsu on the stadium. The proctor sends me after the escaping Gaara. Kankurō attempts to delay me, but Shino appears to fight Kankurō in Sasuke's place. By the time I caught up with him, Gaara is already in the process of transforming into Shukaku. Gaara attacks with increased speed and strength, which Sasuke is only narrowly able to avoid. He counters with Chidori and succeeds in injuring Gaara yet again, but Gaara is still able to continue fighting; Sasuke, who has already reached his limit of using Chidori twice a day, is low on options. He is able to use a third Chidori by using his cursed seal, but is left paralysed afterwards and at Gaara's mercy. I was saved by the timely arrival of Naruto and Sakura, sent by Kakashi to provide assistance. Sakura is quickly captured and Naruto initially struggles against Gaara. I volunteered to use what little strength I still had to distract Gaara while Naruto escapes with Sakura, but Naruto was unwilling to do so. Instead, Naruto taps into a mysterious chakra source, creates a thousand shadow clones, and soon afterwards summons Gamabunta, each of which amazed me. Naruto ultimately defeats Gaara, but he's not able to move. I collected him and took him back to Konoha with Sakura. A few days later, we attended the Third Hokage's funeral." Sasuke said.

 _"So that's how the Third Hokage die... and so much has happened...?!"_ Sarada thought.

"While I was recuperating, I reflected on my encounter with your Uncle Itachi and I was upset that, after all this time, he was still so much stronger than I was. I was also jealous of Naruto who, despite being the worst student in our Academy class, has seemingly surpassed me, evidenced by his defeat of Gaara. I was determined to prove myself to be superior so I challenged Naruto to a fight when he comes to visit me in the hospital. At first Naruto refuses because I was still in no condition to fight, but I persisted and Naruto agrees. Our fight escalates quickly, culminating with me using Chidori and Naruto using Rasengan. Kakashi arrives and deflects our attacks into opposing water towers before we can clash. I initially believed my Chidori was at least stronger based on the damage to our respective water towers, but on closer examination finds that Naruto's water tower is destroyed. I left, jealous of Naruto's development. Kakashi tracks me down afterwards and lectures me saying the Chidori is supposed to be used to protect friends, not attack them. Kakashi reminds me that, no matter how painful the losses of the past are, it would be worse to lose the friends I still have. Kakashi leaves me to think over what he said, and I become conflicted between my desire for revenge and my friendship with Naruto and Sakura. Before I could take Kakashi's words to heart, I was confronted by the Sound Four. Sent by Orochimaru, the Sound Four fought with me to test my abilities and quickly defeat me. I tried using my cursed seal to gain the upper-hand, but I discovered that they each have cursed seals also. The Sound Four offer to take me to Orochimaru so that I can gain strength like theirs, which I'll never achieve if I remained in Konoha. I was desperate to become stronger than your Uncle, I decided to take the Sound Four up on the offer and leave during the night. As I approached the village's exit I was met by Sakura, who tried to persuade me to stay so as not to break up Team 7. When I refused her offer, Sakura confesses her love for me and asked to be allowed to accompany me at the very least. I refused again so she threatens to call for help. I stopped her by knocking her out, but thanked her before I do. I meet the Sound Four outside the village and they started guiding me to Orochimaru. Once we were far enough away from Konoha, the Sound Four gave me some medication that will mature my cursed seal to a second, stronger stage. I was left unconscious while my body adjusts to the drug, but when I finally woke up hours later my body was much stronger. I was ecstatic, I continued on to Orochimaru by myself, paying little attention to the Sound Four's ongoing battle with Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. When I made it to The Finally Valley I battled with Naruto which ended with me standing over an unconscious Naruto, wounded and with no energy left to finish him. I've decided not to kill him since that's what your Uncle Itachi would want him to do, and he refuses to let Itachi decide his actions. I leave my forehead protector behind with Naruto and continues on to Orochimaru by himself. When he finally reaches Orochimaru's lair I discovered that Orochimaru has already found a new body. But I was unconcerned, only wanting whatever power Orochimaru can give me." Sasuke said.

Sarada stayed silent for a moment. "So... what happened next..?" she asked.

"Well 2 and 1/2 years later after learning under Orochimaru and defeating hundreds of Otogakure forces in a training match without receiving a scratch and without killing my opponents, I've decided there's nothing else I can learn from him. So I decided to kill Orochimaru before I go, I found Orochimaru's pursuit of power for power's sake distastefully similar to your Uncle Itachi. Because his current host body is in the process of rejecting him anyway, Orochimaru vacates it and attempts to take mines. I repel the attacks and cut up his body, but the exposure to fluids in Orochimaru's body paralyses me, allowing Orochimaru to initiate the Living Corpse Reincarnation. Orochimaru starts imprisoning me within his own subconscious, but I reversed the process with Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, imprisoning Orochimaru in my subconscious. Before I lefted the base, I released Suigetsu from the tank he was kept stored in and invited him to join a team I was forming. When I explained that I've dealt with Orochimaru, he tests his abilities to make sure my victory wasn't a fluke and, satisfied, agrees to join me. We travel to another hideout to recruit your mother, and release the prisoners kept there so that she won't have other commitments. She refuses to join their team, but claims that she happens to be going in the same direction as they are but decided to join in the end. We visited another hideout to recruit Jūgo, the origin of Orochimaru's cursed seals. As we approached we were confronted by a horde of escaped cursed seal recipients, but easily deal with them all. Although we located Jūgo easily enough in his cell, he is unwilling to go with us, afraid that he'll kill us in a violent rage. When Sasuke demonstrates that he can keep Jūgo's rage under control, he agrees to go with us." Sasuke said.

"Your father took us to Sora-ku to stock up on supplies, after which he explains that our team, called Hebi, has been assembled for the sole reason of finding and killing your Uncle Itachi. Then we split up to search for leads. While me, Jugo, and Suigetsu were trying to gather information your father was fighting Deidara. He ended up commiting suicide trying to kill your father but he was unsuccessful at it as he summoned Manda and hid inside him. When I ran into Jugo I sensed his and Suigetsu's location. As all of us wregroupedd we took your father to an inn to recover. After a few hours your father was still resting and I went out to get supplies, I suddenly sensed the many chakras approaching our location so I warned your father and we immediately left the inn and I used your father's old clothing as a means to distract the squad from catching us. Your father took us to one of the nearby Akatsuki bases that Jūgo learned about. He went in by himself and found your Uncle Itachi's clone waiting for him. Your father attacked and defeats him with his Chidori Sharp Spear, impressing him enough to divulge where your real Uncle Itachi is before it, a crow clone of him, disperses. Your father lead me, Jugo, and Suigetsu towards your Uncle's approach the Uchiha Hideout where he is waiting, Kisame, one of your Uncle's associates, stopped us and allows only your father to proceed." Karin said.

"Okay." Sarada said.

"When I made it we were finally face to face, me and your Uncle first started by trading genjutsu, within which we did taijutsu attacks. During a temporary lull, I questioned him about a suspicion I longed had: that someone helped him kill the Uchiha clan. He confirmed he was helped by Madara Uchiha, one of the Hidden Leaf Village's founders, but I didn't believe him. He started explaining Madara's history, also revealing that use of the Mangekyō Sharingan eventually causes blindness, which can only be cured by taking the eyes of a sibling. He was intending to take my eyes for just this reason, he used Tsukuyomi on me, which I was able to break out of it. Me and your Uncle Itachi decided to stop using genjutsu and switch to ninjutsu. The volleys of our attacks quickly spill outside, where he and I compared our Great Fireballs. When I started to pull ahead, he used Amaterasu, igniting me and seemingly killing me. They were always known as inextinguishable black flames and that was my first time seeing them. He started approaching me to take my eyes, I had shed my skin to escape the Amaterasu, then attacked with multiple Great Dragon Fire Techniques. He avoided them, but I told him that he wasn't my target. The storm clouds gathered and lightning brews, allowing me to attack him with Kirin. The hideout is destroyed and I briefly believed that I had won, only for him to reveal that he has survived thanks to his Susanoo. I was angry that he could endure my strongest attack and having exhausted my own chakra reserves, I activated the level two of my cursed seal. I heard Orochimaru inside me, sensing my desperation, calls out to me from within my subconscious, promising to help me if I let him out. I complied and Orochimaru emerges from my body, attacking your Uncle with his Eight Branches Technique. Your Uncle used Susanoo to behead Orochimaru's jutsu, but he isn't concerned, having decided to take my body while I was still weak. Your Uncle stops him by stabbing him with the Sword of Totsuka, sealing him away and removing the cursed seal from my body. Your Uncle approaches Sasuke, repeating his intention to take Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke makes futile attempts to keep him away. Susanoo continues to protect him, but it degrades as he labours near and he started coughing up blood. When he finally reached me, he appeared to grab my eyes but instead only pokes my forehead. Itachi smiled, apologizing to me before saying this is the end before falling dead. I was confused about what has happened, but smiled anyway for finally avenging the Uchiha clan before I passed out." Sasuke said.

Sarada looked up at her father with wide eyes. _"That's how Uncle Itachi died?!"_ she thought.

"Shortly after Zetsu came and stopped Kisame and Suigetsu from fighting then he notified us that your father had won and told us where he was resting." Karin said.

"When I woke up I noticed that I was in a cave with a candle. I heard a voice and saw Tobi came out from the shadows. Tobi revealed to me that he is a survivor of the Uchiha Clan Downfall and partially removed his mask in order to show me his Sharingan. Suddenly, my left Sharingan immediately activates and transformed into your Uncle's Mangekyō Sharingan, igniting Tobi with Amaterasu. After he fleed and returned moments later, Tobi explained that your Uncle must have passed down the Amaterasu to me and have it rigged to go off if he made eye contact with my Sharingan. I wondered why your Uncle would have done such a thing, and Tobi said that he knows many things about your Uncle that I did not, including the fact that he was trying to protect me. I found it hard to believe that your Uncle was protecting me, I told Tobi that your Uncle was the one who murdered the Uchiha clan. Tobi then told me that your Uncle did not cause the massacre single-handedly, he revealed that he helped and that he is none other than 'Madara Uchiha'. He asked me to remember the memories of your Uncle when I was younger, it caused me to remember talking to him when we were younger as to why the crest of the Konoha Military Police Force bore the insignia of our clan. I was unable to process the information, I lashed out at 'Madara' and passes out soon after. I woke up a few hours later, I found myself tied up with rope. Madara told me that your Uncle's fate is linked to the events of the Warring States Period as your Uncle's decision to murder the Uchiha clan was in actuality a mission given to him by the higher-ups in Konoha, and that it is a tale that he believed I should know; he also said that your Uncle had passed down his Amaterasu to prevent me from hearing the story. I agreed to listen, and 'Madara' began telling his story. Back during the era of the Warring States, where many villages attacked one another in an attempt to increase their borders or military strength, two clans stood out as the most powerful clans — the Uchiha clan and the Senju Clan. The Senju clan was led by Hashirama Senju, whom Madara had fought many times. One day, after a long time of fighting, both the Uchiha clan and the Senju came to a peace treaty, with only Madara being against it. However, as leader of the clan, Madara went along with the clan's wishes and together they formed Konohagakure. However, when it came time to choose the Hokage who would rule the village, Hashirama was chosen, leaving Madara incensed that he was not. He attempted to convince the Uchiha clan to protest the Senju government, but was shunned by his own clan for wanting to start another conflict; to make matters worse, the clan believed that he had killed his own younger brother and had stolen his Mangekyō Sharingan, with Madara revealing to me that his brother had done so willingly. In an attempt to get revenge on the village, Madara fought with Hashirama using the Nine-Tailed Fox at what would later become known as the Valley of the End. Many shinobi, Hashirama included, believed that Madara had died during that final conflict. Over time, Hashirama's younger brother Tobirama Senju was chosen to be the Second Hokage, and as an act of "trust" towards the Uchiha clan, he had delegated all of them to the police force, thus barring them from high-ranking positions within the Senju government. Some of our Uchiha clansmen began to inherit Madara's will and ideology and did not like the idea of being the Senju's lackeys. Nonetheless, the Uchiha clan did nothing about it until sixteen years prior, when the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha. Since the Sharingan is able to control the tailed beast, the government had placed our Uchiha clan under suspicion of the attack and had forced them to relocate on the outskirts of the village. Thus, the Uchiha clan began to plan a coup d'état in order to overthrow the Senju government. I didn't know anything about it because I was so young and your grandfather planned it. Madara reveals that except for the Third Hokage, the other members of the government approved the decision to keep the Uchiha clan under observation. He also revealed to me that your Uncle was an Anbu tasked with spying on the Uchiha clan who was eventually ordered to exterminate them, and that the only people who knew the truth were Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, the two advisors of the Konoha Council, Danzō Shimura of the Anbu and the Third Hokage himself. I asked him 'why would your Uncle betray the Uchiha clan?'. But when your Uncle was four, he had witnessed the deaths of many during the Third Shinobi World War, and thus developed a pacifist nature. Your grandfather was the mastermind behind the coup d'état that would have had the Uchiha clan overthrow the Senju government. In order to aid in his coup, your grandfather had your Uncle placed within the Anbu so he would serve as a spy for us. However, your Uncle's loyalty was not towards our clan, but towards the village, and wanted to do what was best for Konohagakure. Thus, the Konoha Council and Danzō Shimura had exploited that trait and had him spy on the Uchiha clan for them. When the Third Hokage was unable to come to a peaceful negotiation with the Uchiha clan, the elders decided to eliminate us. Your Uncle was tasked with a hard decision — allow our clan to carry out its coup, causing the destabilisation of their village, deaths of countless innocent people as well as incite neighbouring nations to invade them, potentially starting the Fourth Shinobi World War, or to exterminate our clan in order to prevent a war and the numerous casualties that would come with it. Madara tells me that around that time, he had infiltrated Konoha in order to have his vengeance on the village itself as well as our Uchiha clan who had shunned him. Your Uncle was the only person who had known he was still alive and had managed to locate him, and had proceeded to offer him a counter proposal — he would help Madara extinguish the Uchiha clan in exchange for sparing the village, which he had readily agreed to. However, while your Uncle had managed to murder your grandmother, grandfather, and his lover, Izumi Uchiha he was unable to kill me, and thus had spared my life. Following our clan's massacre, 'Madara' and your Uncle had split their ways while your Uncle, reporting the mission's success to the village, had left Konoha; however, he had asked the Third Hokage to keep me safe from harm and threatened to leak the village's intelligence to unallied nations otherwise. I refused to accept Madara's story, I claimed that your Uncle was pure evil and had murdered our clan to test the limits of his abilities, that he was nothing more than a criminal who joined the Akatsuki, and that your Uncle had no reason to protect me, I citied that your Uncle would not have used his Mangekyō Sharingan against me if he was not trying to kill me. Madara said to me that your Uncle's goal, other than implanting the Amaterasu within me, was to seal away Orochimaru as well as my Cursed Seal of Heaven, a feat that was only capable if he had reduced me chakra levels to our bare minimum. Madara also divulged that following the Konoha Crush, your Uncle's true motive for returning to the village was to make sure that I would be kept safe from the likes of Danzō following the Third's death, and that he was also spying on the Akatsuki from within for Konoha's sake. I still tried to deny it until he said that I was still alive and I started to remember. I started to cry as I recalled the memories of your Uncle I had before our clan's massacre and how much I had loved and respected Itachi. I then declared that I renamed our team from Hebi to Taka, and that our new mission is to destroy Konohagakure. I awakened my own Mangekyō Sharingan in the process." Sasuke said.

 _"Mama.. Papa.. and Team Taka really went along with Papa's plan...?!"_ Sarada thought shocked.

"After awhile Madara found me staring up at a full moon, I claimed that every time I do so, I was reminded of that fateful night. I told him that I was able to access repressed memories of that night, including awakening my Sharingan for the first time and chasing after your Uncle, who looked back at me as tears fell down his face. I had believed that I had imagined it, but the memory of the tears convinced me that the story I heard was true. In their hideout, Tobi asks Sasuke what his intentions are, and I responded that I planned to kill the elders of Konoha to avenge your Uncle and our clan but I didn't care what happened to the villagers. Tobi then proposed to me and Taka that we should work together to find the tailed beasts in order to achieve our goals. Madara explained that there are nine of them, whom the First Hokage used to control and use to settle conflicts. As a sign of the nations' alliance, the First Hokage had given a tailed beast to every nation. Madara asked us to join the Akatsuki since they are low on manpower, following the recent deaths of their many members, and tasked us with capturing the Eight-Tails while the Akatsuki capture Naruto, as he was the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails." Sasuke said. "Before I left Madara wanted to talk to me alone about my goal to destroy Konoha would be halted by your Uncle Itachi's goal of saving it. I responded that I held the two members of the Konoha Council and Danzō Shimura responsible and thus would kill them, as those three were the ones who ordered Itachi to murder our Uchiha clan, including your grandparents. I told Madara that your Uncle was unable to kill me that night because he viewed my life as more precious than the village itself was; similarly, I found that your Uncle's life was more precious than the village's, and wished to slaughter everyone who lives in Konoha, stating that they are all equally as guilty for living in the safe and peaceful environment that your Uncle had sacrificed everything for. I've noticed Madara's unresponsive manner, I reminded the Uchiha that while the former may write me off as an emotional brat, I didn't not care for anyone who thinks of me in a different manner and that my love for your Uncle and the subsequent inconsolable grief that came after his death would cause me to assassinate anybody who stood in my way."

Sarada looked at her father widened eyes.

"On our travel to find the Eight-Tails, we captured a shinobi from Kumogakure and your father used his Mangekyō Sharingan's genjutsu to interrogate his decision, who revealed that the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki is a man with a tattoo on his right shoulder and numerous blades in his possession, and that he is at the Valley of Clouds and Lightning. After arriving at the valley, we find ourselves face-to-face with an annoying rapper named Killer B, who is the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails. Suigetsu attempts to attack him with his Excutioner's Blade, only for Killer B to use his strength to pry the blade away from him; Jūgo attempted to attack as well, but Killer B used the Excutioner's Blade to defeat him. Seeing his defeated teammates, your father decided to step up and handle the jinchūriki himself, he said that he wished to acquire the tailed beast in order to use the Akatsuki in his quest to destroy Konoha. With his Sword of Kusanagi in hand, your father went up against Killer B. Killer B, in possession of Suigetsu's Excutioner's Blade, attempted. to strike at your father, only for the latter to pin his sword into the ground to balance himself as he kicked Killer B in the neck. Your father managed to loosen Killer B's grip on the Excutioner's Blade and returned it to Suigetsu. He would've attacked your father but the annoying idiot decided to write something down in his book. As the Excutioner's Blade was taken away from him, Killer B unleashed his seven swords and wielded them using various parts of his body. Your father attempted to hit Killer B with his Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, only for Killer B to infuse his own Lightning Release into his swords, blocking the attack. Your father continued to go on the offensive, using his Sharingan to keep track of the swords, but nearly missed Killer B attempting a heel kick, your father avoided the kick but ends up being severely impaled by two of Killer Bee's swords." Karin said. "I quickly dragged your father away while Jugo and Suigetsu distracted Killer B. I quickly removed the swords from your father before I told him to bite me, I transferred some of my chakra to heal your father's near-fatal wounds, as Killer B attempts to take the opportunity to kill him; however, Suigetsu blocks the attack with his Executioner's Blade. Killer B's Lightning Release swords begin to slice through Suigetsu's blade, but your father recovers enough to use his Chidori to counter Killer B's chakra. I sat out, I was a little exhausted from healing your father, the your father, Jugo, and Suigetsu decided to attack Killer B in tandem, with Suigetsu advising that they not hold back. Killer B manages to use his Disturbance Taijutsu to land a hit on Suigetsu, grinding his fist into the other's chest, only for Suigetsu to trap Killer B's fist with his Hydrification Technique. With Killer B unable to move out of the way, Suigetsu tells your father to hit them both, and your father used his Chidori on Killer B as he is wet, the water conducting the electricity and shocking both of Suigetsu and Killer B. As Killer B laid there dazed, Jūgo attempted to hit him from above, only for Killer B to jump out of the way. We all noticed that Killer B disappeared when Jugo attacked him. I used my Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique to locate him before your father rushed towards him. I think Killer B realized that we were determined to capture him, then he went into his Version 1 form, growing chakra tails, your remembered when your Uncle Naruto did the same during their battle. Your father used his Mangekyō Sharingan." Karin said.

"I was able to dodge Killer B's tailed form, only for the jinchūriki to go after the your mother, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Jūgo transformed before he used his jet boosters to save himself, your mother, and Suigetsu, though he latter falls into the surrounding body of result of Killer B slamming into the ground causes large clouds of smoke to appear before us. I asked your mother if they were alright before I went back to battling Killer B, who attempted to rush at me, I used my Mangekyo enhanced genjutsu on him. However, Killer B snaps out of the genjutsu instantly and uses his Lightning Release: Lariat to punch me, rupturing my neck, chest, and my organs. Killer B said that genjutsu does not work jinchūriki who have complete control of their tailed beast since the beast's chakra could snap the host out of any genjutsu." Sasuke said.

"Your father was laying there dying, I was about to heal him again until Jūgo stopped me as he used his Piston Fist: Style One to punch the jinchūriki and proceeds to use his Cellular Regeneration Ejection to heal your father, he said that your father would not die from it since he is compatible with the cursed seal; however, the process causes Jūgo to regress in physical age, giving him the appearance of a young child. Killer B entered into a full transformation, unleashing the Eight-Tailed Ox from within. As he attempted to attack me, your father, and Jugo, until Suigetsu used the surrounding water to create a form that resembled a demon-like fish, and blocks Killer B's attack. In this form, Suigetsu was able to face the Eight-Tails head on while me, your father, and Jūgo try to flee. In order to prevent our escape, Killer B fired his Tailed Beast Ball at us, although Suigetsu's form is able to absorb all the damage himself, saving us." Karin said.

"I was shocked at the fact that Suigetsu was willing to risk his life for him and how your mother and Jūgo had healed me from fatal injuries at their own expense, I was reminded of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. I wanted to protect my teammates, my left Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyō and proceeded to use Amaterasu, I set the tailed beast on fire. Killer B attempts to use a tentacle to crush your mother but I used my Chidori Sharp Spear to slice the tentacle off so she wouldn't get crushed; however, another tentacles manages to hit your mother and she was instantly unconscious as she was engulfed in the black flames as well. Jugo thought that we should abandoned her before we could get caught in it. But I didn't want to leave your mother behind. I was desperate to save your mother's life, I tried and my left Mangekyō managed to extinguish the flames, I was surprised as my eyes were bleeding. I told Jugo to grab your mother to safety. I realized that I can control the flames, I put out the Amaterasu, revealing an unconscious Killer B. Jūgo and I begin our walk back to the hideout, carrying your unconscious mother and Killer B, as well as Suigetsu, who has been rendered to a jelly-like state. Jūgo asks if I was okay physically, as I had lost my Cursed Seal of Heaven in my fight with your Uncle and subsequently did not recover completely from said fight. I admit that I did not expect a fight of such magnitude, but I stated that at least we managed to succeed in our mission." Sasuke said.

"You risked your's and the team's lives to save Mama's life...?" Sarada asked.

"I care about your mother..." Sasuke said then looked at Karin. "And I still do."

Karin blushed lightly as she looked down.

 _"Papa really does love Mama.. even back then..."_ Sarada thought smiling.

Sasuke turned back to Sarada. "As a few hours past we were almost to the Akatsuki hideout but your mother and Suigetsu were still unconscious as they were being carried by Jugo and I carried Killer B. When we made it I handed Killer B over to 'Madara'. I began to leave until he asked me where was I going; I said that first, I would tend to my wounds, and then proceed to destroy Konohagakure." he said.

"After a few days we were still resting in a hideout in Kumogakure. Suigetsu was whining at the fact that his Excutioner's Blade was left behind in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, me and him argued until Jugo stopped us. Suigetsu asked your father whether the Akatsuki would really hand over the power of a tailed beast to us. Your father said he didn't know and that we didn't need that power now that he possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan. I noticed that something was wrong with your father when he accidentally knocked over his glass of water, but as he brushed it off saying it was nothing but I knew he was lying." Karin said then looked at Sasuke before she looked back at Sarada. "I immediately detected an enemy outside our base and noticed we must have been followed, your father and Jūgo went to investigate it and they came back with an Kumogakure ninja. We abandoned the hideout as we know that more would come soon."

"When I done recovering in our other hideout, I wondered where Suigetsu was, but your mother said he went 2 or 3 days ago and hasn't returned yet. But soon after, Suigetsu show up through the door wielding his Excutioner's Blade, he said that he had travelled all the way back to the Valley of Clouds and Lightning just to retrieve it. With Suigetsu's return, I mobilized Taka and notifies them that we were to head to Konoha right away. We continue on our path towards Konoha, only to be blocked by Madara. I told Madara that Taka has left the Akatsuki, but Madara explains that we blundered in our attempt to catch the Eight-Tails and thus must make amends. His associate, Zetsu, appears and notifies Madara that Danzō has been made Hokage, but I angry and annoyed by this, since Danzō was one of Konoha's elders who forced your Uncle to massacre the Uchiha clan. Madara reveals that Konoha had been destroyed by Pain while Zetsu notifies us that a Five Kage Summit has been called. Zetsu notified all of us that it was Naruto who defeated Pain, citing that Naruto may be stronger than your father now. Your father told us that our new objective is to head to the Five Kage Summit to kill Danzō. Madara approved the plan, and Zetsu splits himself into two — Black Zetsu and White Zetsu. White Zetsu lead us to the summit's location while Black Zetsu stayed back with Madara. It was really weird to see that. Once we made it Zetsu identified what Danzo looked like. We stayed there for awhile until your father silently told us to head out we slipped by the samurai guards and I noticed that Zetsu wasn't following us anymore. After a few minutes I sensed that the guards were looking for us thanks to Zetsu. Me, Jugo, and Suigetsu hid while your father decided to fight first. Before your father started battling I was able to sense the change in his chakra, I stated it was more ominous than the second stage of his cursed seal and it was colder. Your father was fighting against the samurai soldiers, easily killing them. Suigetsu also noticed the change in your father's behaviour, as he had previously said don't kill anyone. Moments later I suddenly sensed the Fourth Raikage, C, and Darui coming our way, the crashed through the ceiling before they joined the battle, with the Raikage activating his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Darui uses his Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to keep your father at bay while the Raikage rushed forward to attack your father, only for the blow to be blocked by Jūgo. C uses his Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar to induce a bright genjutsu, but your father dispelled it with his Sharingan. However, both Darui and the Raikage use the opportunity to launch an attack, Suigetsu joins the fray and uses his Executioner's Blade to block the Raikage's attack while Jūgo held off the brunt of Darui's 's blade is broken from the clash and continues to fight Darui, who orders C to locate Karin. Using her Chakra Suppression Technique, Karin is able to hide, while Sasuke paralyses C with his Genjutsu: Sharingan to take him out. Jūgo, who had purposely tapped into his homicidal nature and had entered into full Sage Transformation, tries to kill the Raikage with his Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons, only for the kage to survive unscathed. With Jūgo being injured, Sasuke decides to face the Raikage himself." Karin said.

"As I fought with the Fourth Raikage. My Chidori managed to make contact with the Fourth's torso, despite him being cloaked in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. The Raikage praised me, telling me that he was impressed and that my technique was similar to Kakashi's. He then proceeds to use his esteemed taijutsu and attacked me with his Liger Bomb, a technique that no one has supposedly survived. I activated my partial Susanoo to shield myself from the Liger Bomb, although the ribs of my Susanoo have been snapped. I used Mangekyō Sharingan and I attempted to burn the Raikage with my Amaterasuu, only him to dodge it and it burned the samurai standing behind him. The Raikage rushed towards me in order to attack me through the Susanoo, but I used my left eye to manipulate the black flames to shield the Susanoo it caused the Raikage's left arm to burn. Despite the flames, the Raikage wanted to finish me with his Guillotine Drop, I decided to shield myself with my Inferno Style: Flame Control to shape the black flames to protect me. But the battle was stopped abruptly by Gaara, who uses his sand to negate both mine and the Raikage's attacks. Gaara wanted to talk to me and tried to convince me to shed the darkness and return to the light; my eyes bleeding from using the Mangekyō, I merely stated that what I wanted to exist only in darkness. They tried to eliminate me, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, along with Darui, decide to attack me together. Darui fired his Storm Release: Laser Circus while Kankurō, unleashed his Red Secret Technique: Puppet Triad; Temari employed her Wind Release: Cyclone Scythe Jutsu and Gaara attacked with his Sand Shower Barrage. However, all four of their attacks were blocked by my Susanoo, that I have now fully formed, and the latter proudly declared it as the ultimate defence for those who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes." Sasuke said.

"While you're father was still fighting and Jugo and Suigetsu were defeated, I was able to locate Danzo and I wanted to tell your father right away but I couldn't because there was powerful chakras all around us." Karin said. "And I did sense your father's chakra was getting darker and colder."

"I started to destroy the pillars, causing the roof to collapse. I saved me and your mother using my Susano'o. She informed me that Jūgo and Suigetsu are still alive, but I told her to leave them and had her lead me to Danzō." Sasuke said.

Sarada looked at her mother to see that she saw looking sadly down at the ground and looked at her.

"I lead your father to the room where Danzo is but shortly a samurai fought with your father and Danzo escaped. Me and your father were about to follow him but we were blocked when the Fifth Mizukage used her Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique on the hole in the wall. She had personal interest in your father, so I sorta snapped at her in annoyance. Your father and I were separated when the Mizukage used her Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique and her body guard repelled your along with his Susanoo out of the room. I quickly dodged it. I couldn't see what was going on of the other side of the wall, but I still could sense everything in the battle between your father and the Mizukage. I was worried about your father a lot because he overdoing it and his chakra was getting weaker by the second. I suddenly sensed the white Zetsus coming off of everyone and their chakras was being absorbed and I sensed your father gaining some chakra before he stormed back into the room to get away from the Mizukage. I immediately asked him whether he is alright. The Tsuchikage appeared before me and your father and sealed him before his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. I couldn't sense your father anymore and thought he was dead so I started to cry. The Tsuchikage told me that I was next. Suddenly some of the Kage and their bodyguards stormed into the room and asked where your father was. At that moment, 'Madara' warped into the room carrying the unconscious Sasuke, I was relieved and happy to sense that he was still alive. He introduced himself as Madara Uchiha and asks them if they would like to hear about his Project "Tsuki no Me". I didn't hear what he was planning because he teleported me and your father into an unknown realm so I could heal him. When I was done healing your father and he woke up before 'Madara' returned and released us in front of Danzō so that your father could fight him on a bridge. Madara told me to step away, warning me that I would be killed if I interfered so I observed. Danzō removed the bandages on his right arm, revealing numerous Sharingan implants, and states that he is about to add your father and Madara's eyes to his collection." Karin said.

"I demanded to know how he obtained those. Danzo said in various ways. But I remarked that whatever response Danzō gives would simply angrier me further and that it didn't matter since I've decided to kill Danzō regardless. Before we started fighting, I asked for Danzō to confirm that your Uncle really was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by Konoha's leadership. But Danzō didn't answer instead he rushed forward in a burst of speed to attack me, but the attack is blocked by my Susanoo. As he was trapped within my Susanoo's grip, I asked him once more whether Danzō had really ordered your Uncle to slaughter the Uchiha clan. When Danzō remarks that he never pegged your Uncle as the type to divulge secrets before dying, I accepted this as acknowledgement and crushed Danzō, seemingly killing him in anger. I was surprised that he was still alive and I turned around and he attempted to stab me with a kunai, only for my Susanoo to shield me once more. As Danzō jumps high into the air, I ascended into my Susanoo's head and incinerates Danzō with my Amaterasu. Your mother warned me that Danzō was behind me and was about to attack me with his Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to fire wind bullets. The flesh on my right arm was pierced as I moved to evade being mortally wounded by the attack, although I ended up falling off the bridge. I used the blood from my wound to Sasuke summon Garuda, my giant hawk, to prevent my fall. Danzō infused his Wind Release with his shuriken to create lethan fan blades, and fires the projectiles towards me. Using my Mangekyō Sharingan, I was able to evade the smaller shuriken while using my sword to catch one of the Fūma Shuriken and repel the second one into the sky, where it is caught by Garuda. I lunged towards Danzō, but he managed to grab my throat. At that moment, Garuda swooped in and used the spinning shuriken to slice off Danzō's Sharingan-embedded arm, allowing me to stab him. While the battle seems momentarily won, Danzō and his severed arm fade out of existence and rematerialise on top of a pillar. I glared at him as I induced a genjutsu on him. I attempted to impale Danzo with my sword from behind. However, I was paralysed at the last second while Danzō mused that my genjutsu pales in comparison to your Uncle's proficiency with the Tsukuyomi. A cursed seal began to spread throughout my body and I realized that Danzō must have applied it when he grabbed my throat earlier. Your mother tried to save me but she was defeated by Danzo... Danzō pried my sword out of my hands and mused that leaving me alive was your Uncle's greatest mistake and remarked why your Uncle would have done such a thing. As he was about to kill me I Recalled how 'Madara' had told me how your Uncle was unable to kill me because he thought my life was precious, I managed to manifest a full Susanoo transformation, the resulting chakra eradicating the cursed seal. Danzō jumped down on the ground and used his Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere to expel a sphere of compressed wind, although it was unable to take out my Susanoo. I made a bow out of my Susanoo and fired an arrow at Danzō. Even though he was impaled, Danzō disappeared and rematerialized next to the arrow. I fired another arrow at Danzō and he was forced to sprout a tree from his right shoulder to shield himself from my attack. I was bleeding out of his left eye but I still strained myself to fire another arrow, yet Danzō simply used Izanagi once more to negate its effects. Danzō decided to summon Baku, which was a giant tapir. Using its powerful inhalation, Baku attempts to draw me in and my Susanoo to hold myself down. Danzō appeared behind me and bombarded me with his Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves to look for the weak spot in my Susano'o, which are augmented by Baku's power, to force my Susanoo towards the tapir. I took advantage of Baku's inhalation by unleashing my Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which Baku immediately ingests; in pain, it dispels itself out of the battle. As Danzō attempted to strike me from behind, my attack having caused a weak spot in Susanoo's rear armour, I turned around and had my Susanoo punch Danzō. Your mother attempted to relay her findings to me, but I merely told her that I had already caught on earlier and thus had been forcing Danzō the entire time to continue relying on Izanagi until he used up all ten eyes. Infuriated, Danzō used Wind Release Slash to attack my Susanoo; while he does not destroy it, he was able to block it. However, Danzō was punched by my Susanoo once more and used his seventh eye to utilize Izanagi again. Manifesting himself behind me, my Susanoo had faded away, Danzō threw kunai towards him, I used my bracelets to produce shuriken, and I threw at Danzo. Unable to evade it in mid-air, Danzō employed Izanagi to elude it, leaving him with only two Sharingan eyes on his right arm. As I formed my Chidori Sharp Spear, I asked Danzō how many Uchihas' had to die in order for him to gain ten Sharingan eyes; Danzo, used his Wind Release: Vacuum Blade to transform his kunai into a sword, and he that he could not have done it without your Uncle. The two of us lunged towards one another, clashing our blades. Danzō remarked that I was foolish to think I could win and he attempted to use his Izanagi to reverse his injuries. However, to his shock, he was unable to use it and noticed that all ten Sharingan eyes on his right arm have been sealed shut. I had been using genjutsu to subtly make Danzō believe that his Izanagi time had slightly increased; thus, Danzō used what he believed were just eight out of the ten eyes when in reality he had exhausted all of them. Danzo pulled away from my Chidori Sharp Spear, his right shoulder begins to grow uncontrollably. As a tree begins to emerge, Danzō slices off his right arm completely. Danzō removed his bandages from around his head to reveal another Sharingan eye in his right eye I fell down your mother rushed over to me and offered to me with her arm to heal him with her heal bit and I accepted. Soon after Danzō then took your mother as a hostage as he refused to die... Your mother begged me to save her while Danzō remarked that he must resort to such tactics in order to survive and strengthen the shinobi world, and that your mother would just be a means to reach that end. To my regret I completely gave into my darkness I told hernot to move; as she smiled at me. I pierced right through your mother and Danzo with my Chidori Sharp Spear, striking one of Danzō's vital spots. I simply said to your mother that, if she can be taken hostage so easily, she was now only a burden to me. I watched your mother fall to the ground before Danzō proceeded to hop across the Samurai Bridge, desperate to survive, I merely walked behind him. Madara arrived to block Danzō's path and notified him that he would be taking Shisui's eye now I gasped as I recalled when your Uncle Itachi was suspected of murdering his best friend Shisui and I was shocked to know that Shisui's Sharingan was taken by Danzō. He suddenly decided to take 'Madara' and I with him to the afterlife for what he perceived as the welfare of Konoha. He used his Reverse Four Symbols Sealing technique, he unleashed a black sphere with the objective of drawing and sealing both me and Madara's soul into his body; however, we managed to get out of the sphere's radius." Sasuke said.

Sarada's eyes widened. "Y-you.. I can't believe you did that to Taka especially Mama, who helped you and cared about your well being.." she said.

"I always regret doing that to your mother." Sasuke said.

"Your father was slipping rapidly into the darkness... but not anymore..." Karin said.

"Madara and I looked at the damage that was caused by Danzō's Reverse Four Symbols Sealing technique. Madara told me what it was before went to him and he used Kamui to warp away Danzō's body and proclaimed that Shisui's Sharingan would be his, he warned me to get some rest before heading to Konoha, reminding me that my eyes would go blind by continually overusing my Mangekyō Sharingan. He also said that I should finish off your mother if she holds no further use to him, as she knows too much. When Madara warped away and I looked up at the sky for a moment before I approached your mother.. However, I merely activated my Chidori and... I prepared to end your mother's life, only to be stopped by Sakura, who suddenly came and declared that she has deserted Konoha and wishes to join him. I knew that she was lying so I told her that my goal is to destroy Konoha and that if she still wished to join him, she must kill your mother, I said she'd be a perfect replacement as she is a medic-nin as well. Sakura pulled out a kunai and walked up to your mother but she was hesitating to kill her. I form a Chidori in my left hand and prepared to kill Sakura from behind, only for the attack to be blocked by Kakashi, who showed up before I did. Kakashi tried to discourage me from the path of vengeance I'm on, but I just laughed at it, I've grown tired of people trying to change my mind, and then I shouted that I will only stop if the Uchiha clan is brought back to me. I remembered Kakashi telling Sakura to take your mother elsewhere and to heal her since she possesses a lot of information on their enemies while, as our teacher and the one responsible for letting the situation come to a head the way it had, he deals with me. Kakashi recalled when he used to wonder how the Third Hokage still had a soft spot for Orochimaru despite everything Orochimaru had done and how the Hokage had no choice but to fight his former student to the death, and finally comes to understand himself how the Third felt. I said that he will be joining the Third soon. I summoned shuriken from my bracelets and throws them towards Kakashi, but he blocked it with his Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. I leaped over the wall and I prepared to finish off Kakashi with my Chidori Sharp Spear, but Kakashi jumped off the bridge to evade my attack. I praised Kakashi's usage of his Sharingan, albeit insulted that a non-Uchiha is using it. I notified Kakashi that only a true member of the Uchiha clan can use it effectively, and I formed my Susanoo. I had my Susanoo fire an arrow at Kakashi, he used Kamui to warp the arrow away. I was impressed that Kakashi was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan and I attempted to use my Susanoo once more, only for my vision to become blurred; as a result, my Susanoo and Sharingan deactivated. Kakashi attempted to convince me to change my ways, repeating what he once told me about how revenge does not get anyone anywhere; I retorted that Kakashi should stop talking as if he was my Sensei and I exclaimed that I would only stop my tirade if Kakashi could bring grandfather, grandmother, and Uncle back to me. My vision was getting worse so I covered my eyes and suddendly sensed Sakura was behind me and holding a kunai to my back. I turned around and grabbed her throat with one hand while I pried the kunai out with the other. I attempted to kill Sakura, only for Naruto to suddenly arrive and whisk Sakura me from killing her. I fought with Kakashi for a moment before we stopped and I was on a side away from Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto attempted to convince me to turn back on my quest, said he would be there to save me no matter what. I smirked and I replied that I didn't need rescuing, and that I wanted nothing more than to destroy Konoha for the way they treated the Uchiha clan and to snuff out of the villagers from whom I heared nothing but laughter and condescension. Naruto notified me that he knows the truth about your Uncle, having been told by 'Madara', and that he understood exactly what I wanted to do. I became angry and reminded Naruto that as he had no parents or siblings, he could never understand how I feel. I wanted nothing more than vengeance, I declared that I had already killed Danzō, a village elder responsible for the Uchiha Clan Downfall, and that I could feel the Uchih clan's name being purified. I formed my Chidori and I began to approach them, while Naruto created two shadow clones in response. I saw Kakashi tried to stop Naruto and his clones from engaging in combat, telling him to take Sakura and flee instead since he does not want them to see what he is about to do. Naruto askd if his words imply that he is going to kill me, but Kakashi merely produces his Lightning Cutter and takes a stance towards me. Naruto had a shadow clone restrain Kakashi while using the other to form his Rasengan, and he rushed towards me, and I ran towards him. As we headed towards each other, Naruto recalled how he was treated when he was younger and mused how our roles could have been reversed, imagining himself using Chidori and me stopping him with Rasengan. We remembered our last battle at the Valley of the End as our attacks once more clash against one another; Me and Naruto look at each other. In our minds, Naruto told me that he could have been just like me, as he once hated all the villagers for treating him badly and that he wanted revenge against them too. He credited his change in attitude to me and Iruka, with whom he formed a bond, the latter even saving his life from Mizuki when Mizuki revealed to him that he was the vessel of the Nine-Tails. Naruto reflected on how he was happy to realise that I was an orphan like him and thought we could talk and bond over it; however, he and I had a chasm in skill between them and so Naruto decided to be my rival instead. He smiled and declared that since that day, I had been his goal. Naruto reminisced on his memories with me, recalling when he and I fought together to trick Zabuza, how I mocked him after he cowered from seeing the Demon Brothers, and how repeated those words back to me when we were attacked by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. He reflectd upon the good memories he had, such as when they tried to peek at Kakashi's face, as well as the not so good memory of our fight at the Valley of the End. I told Naruto that he would not stop in my quest for vengeance and that Naruto would simply have to kill me or get killed, but Naruto stated that he would not let either option happen. In the real world, our Rasengan and Chidori clash against one another and exploded, causing Naruto and I to fall backwards towards the rock walls. Naruto's shadow clone flinged Kakashi in Naruto's direction to catch him while one of White Zetsu's parasite clones catched me." Sasuke said.

Sarada continued to look at her father sadly.

"After a few minutes 'Madara' and some Zetsus showed up, the Zetsus prepared to engage in combat against Naruto, but 'Madara' told me to stand down, telling me that he would lose and thus he would set up a fight between Naruto and I in the future in order to obtain the Nine-Tails. Before we left, Naruto told me that if I ever do decide to attack Konoha, he would be waiting there for me, and would shoulder the burden of me hatred. I lashed out angrily and demanded to know why Naruto was fixated on me, to which Naruto replied that it is because we are friends. Naruto asked whether I remembered what he had said during our fight at the Valley; how two high-level shinobi can reach others' minds when they exchange fists. Naruto told me that he has finally understood what I was going through, and if it means exchanging blows, then he would continue to do so to further understand me. He asked me whether I read his mind too, but I shrugged him off and merely stated that I do not wish to and that I would kill him. Naruto told me that if we fought, both of us would die; however, he was optimistic that at least in the afterlife they would be relieved of our respective burdens. Kakashi tried to use Kamui to take out Madara, but he quickly informed him that such a technique would not work on him. As we warped away, I informed 'Madara' that I had something to ask of him. I left your mother behind with them. At the base, I asked 'Madara' to give me your Uncle's Mangekyō Sharingan transplanted within my own, as I was beginning to lose my vision after having activated my Susanoo three times in less than a day. When Madara asked why I was ready for it now, I stated that I needed the power of the Eternal Mangekyō if I had any chance of killing Naruto. After 'Madara' was done transplanting your Uncle's eyes into me, he advised that I rest until I get used to them. I say that I was already more powerful because he can feel your Uncle. Days went by and I asked one of the Zetsus if I can take off the bandages over my eyes. Zetsu told me to be patient. By the next day, I was tired of waiting and I removed the bandages anyway, killing White Zetsu with my Susanoo in order to test my new powers. I left the Mountains' Graveyard and wandered through two towns, but found both were strangely empty. When members of the White Zetsu Army come after me, I asked what's currently happening in the world. The Zetsus avoid answering and try to capture me. I destroyed most of them with Amaterasu and interrogated one other with my genjutsu. The Zetsu revealed that Tobi has initiated the Fourth Shinobi World War in order to capture Killer B and Naruto. I decapitated that last Zetsu and then went looking for Naruto myself, I intended to make good on my promise to kill him. Immediately upon entering a nearby forest, I saw your Uncle going in the opposite direction. I was shocked and I started to remember some memories of your Uncle before I went after him, I desperately wanted to talk to him. Because he has business elsewhere, your Uncle didn't stop to talk, but he did field some of my questions: your Uncle had been brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation; he spared me all those years ago because I was only a child, innocent of the rest of the Uchiha's conspiracies against Konoha; he pushed me onto a path of vengeance because he regretted killing our family and wanted me to hold him accountable for his actions; the criminal activities I have been involved in since his death are not what your Uncle wanted, as he wished for me to be regarded as a hero for killing him. This only angered me, I said to him he had no right to decide my fate. As we approached his destination, your Uncle told me to remain outside. I ignored him and followed him into the cave where the user of the Impure World Reincarnation was hiding. I initially believed that the user was Orochimaru, but on closer inspection I recognized him as Kabuto Yakushi. I was confused at the situation, I demanded answers and Kabuto gives me the goal behind the war: by capturing Naruto and B, and using all nine tailed beasts, Tobi plans to resurrect the Ten-Tails, become its jinchūriki, and cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. I've also learned that I had been promised as a compensation for Kabuto by Tobi in exchange for his cooperation. I disapproved of Tobi and Kabuto's war against the nations, I was is angry for being used and manipulated all along. Because your Uncle's mission was to stop Kabuto so as to end the Impure World Reincarnation, I tried to end things quickly by simply killing him. But your Uncle blocked my attack, he explained that the Impure World Reincarnation will not be ended if Kabuto dies and that our only option was to trap him in a genjutsu. Aware of this, Kabuto avoided making eye contact with either of us, instead sending out his snakes to attack us. We counter with our Susano'os, but I noticed that the snakes, as well as Kabuto himself, display abilities similar to Suigetsu and your mother. I was surprised that your mother was from the Uzumaki clan. Kabuto explained that he's altered his body using Orochimaru's research of both of them; he'd done the same for Jūgo, which has enabled him to enter Sage Mode. In Sage Mode, Kabuto shielded his eyes so that he's immune to genjutsu. Needing to coordinate, your Uncle reminded me of a mission we went on as children to hunt a boar, which we reenacted with our Susano'os against Kabuto. Kabuto avoided us and commanders my sword, which he used to attack your Uncle. Your Uncle took the sword back from him and used it to cut off the tip of one of Kabuto's horns. Kabuto tried to turn me against your Uncle, pointing out that he has been lying to me for most of his me. Your Uncle admitted to have made mistakes in how's he's handled me, but he promised to tell me something after we've stopped Kabuto, for which purpose he's already started using Izanami. Kabuto resumed his attack, using a variety of jutsu available to him through Sage Mode and his research of others, namely the Sound Five and even Orochimaru. Because his body is immortal, your Uncle focused on protecting me from harm while waiting for an opportunity to complete the Izanami. When the opportunity presents itself, your Uncle allowed Kabuto to take my sword again, which your Uncle once again takes back and used to cut off the tip of the same horn. This created a loop of sensation that is independent of vision, trapping Kabuto in a genjutsu and ending the battle. Your Uncle then instructed Kabuto to end the Impure World Reincarnation." Sasuke said.

"So.. what happened next..?" Sarada asked curiously.

"Your Uncle started to undo the Reanimation jutsu." Sasuke said.

 _Flashback._

 _Kabuto said a jutsu before a long pause. Sasuke, in his usual outfit at 16, was behind Itachi, wearing a reanimation outfit, in front of Kabuto._

 _"Izanami, the eternal loop... When did you set it up...?" Sasuke asked._

 _"When Kabuto attacked me with your sword..." Itachi said. "Now that he's trapped in the loop, Kabuto can't move... And now that I've learned how to undo the Reanimation with Tsukuyomi... if we make Kabuto released the Reanimation... all of the reincarnated dead will vanish, bringing the war's end closer."_

 _There was now a sad expression on Sasuke's face._

 _"But then, Itachi... You'll..." Sasuke said, a little sad._

 _"I've been given the chance to protect my village once more, as Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf." Itachi said then turned to look at Sasuke. "I have no regrets in this world."_

 _Sasuke angrily closing his eyes._

 _"Why?!" Sasuke asked activating his sharingan. "Have you forgotten what the Hidden Leaf did to you?! Why would you...! Even if you forgive the Hidden Leaf Village, I won't!" turned his head to the left then back to look at Itachi. "You have no regrets in this world?! You're the one who... Who made me like this!" then he panted a little._

 _Itachi turned and put his left hand on Kabuto's right shoulder. "I'm no longer able to change you. But for now... At the very least, I can end this jutsu... Besides, I'd hate to waste what I entrusted to Naruto..."_

 _Sasuke gasped in surprised then Itachi cast another jutsu on Kabuto, who started making hand signs._

 _Sasuke just looked for a awhile before he closed his eyes then opened them up, his eyes now turned back to charcoal black. "So... There's nothing I can say to change your mind. Being here with you... brings back old memories... I remember how I felt when I was little, when I admired you... And that's why. The closer we get back to the way we were back then, when were family... The more I understand you... The more I hate the Hidden Leaf Village for causing you pain. The hatred is growing. It's even stronger than it was before... I think I know what you want me to do. You'll deny it, because you're my brother." Sasuke gripped his hands into a fist. "But I'm your brother, so I won't stop, no matter what you say. Even if you try to protect the village now... I'll destroy it, I swear I will."_

 _Itachi just said nothing. Kabuto was almost finished with the hand signs._

 _"Goodbye." Sasuke said._

 _Kabuto was finished with the hand signs and the ground shook for a moment, Itachi was glowing white/bright yellow. Sasuke's eyes were now shocked and sad. Itachi turned around Sasuke then walked towards him._

 _"There's... still time..." Itachi said, reaching out to him with his right hand. "Sasuke... I always lied to you... I asked you to forgive me, even as I kept pushing you away. I didn't want... to pull you in. But now I think of it this way. Maybe you could have changed Father, Mother... the Uchiha clan... If I'd faced you honestly from the very beginning... If we'd told each other the truth, as equals... I failed. I won't put myself above you and tell this and that. It's too late." Itachi made it to Sasuke and it looked like he was about to poke his forehead then Itachi smiled then went closer to him. "So this time, for once... Let me tell you one small truth..."_

 _Sasuke became surprised when Itachi's right hand was behind his head._

 _Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke's head. "It's all right if you never forgive me." Itachi said then put his forehead with Sasuke's. "...But... No matter what you become... I will always love you."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened, moments later the body that Itachi was using shredded into an unknown dead person. Sasuke watched as Itachi's soul was rising, they watched until the Itachi and the light disappeared._

 _Flashback ends._

Sasuke and Karin started telling Sarada more things about the pastlike, Suigetsu and Jugo finding Sasuke then giving him a scroll, resurrecting Orochimaru, the 3 heading to the Hidden Leaf village, reviving the 4 past Hokages, Karin rejoining Taka after Sasuke apologized to her, Hashirama telling them about his life, Karin fully unlocking her Adamantine Attacking Chains, and all the events that happened in the Fourth Great Ninja war (including their fight Kaguya and Sasuke and Naruto battling each other).

"A few days after the war me and your father decided to travel together for his atonement while Jugo and Suigetsu were going to go with Orochimaru, that was the permanent end of Team Taka. During one of the few days we were staying in The Hidden Leaf Village, your father confessed his feelings for me and I did the same. Ever since then we had became a couple. More than a year later, your father proposed to me and we decided to live permanently in The Hidden Leaf Village. Over the years we were blessed to have 2 beautiful children that we are glad to call our daughters..." Karin said then looked down sadly. "Well, we wanted for you and Sayuri to not live the way we did growing up..."

Karin suddenly felt hands on her shoulders she looked behind her to see Sasuke leaning towards her as he was now looking at her in the eyes, she placed both of her hands of her hands on Sasuke's right hand as stated at him.

Sarada stared at the ground sadly as she was thinking about what her mother and father told her about their lives and what they did in the past. "You... and Mama... did all of those things..?" she questioned.

Sasuke and Karin looked at Sarada.

"Yes but I regret killing of people... one of the things I regret was hurting and trying to kill your mother..." Sasuke said.

Sarada thought more about it, at least she her parents were still alive and she knew her father as her parents no longer had parents as they lost them at young ages Sayuri was important to her and she was overprotective of her and she would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her and their sister bond was strong it would never end up like the brother bond like her father and her decreased paternal Uncle.

Sarada looked up at her parents before she stood up and walked forward and was now standing in between them, she suddenly hugged them.

"I'm.. really sorry.. Mama and Papa.." Sarada said sadly.

Sasuke and Karin hugged their oldest daughter back.

"No Sarada... we're sorry..." Karin said.

* * *

Later that Night.

Karin was standing in front of the dresser while Sasuke was in his office and Sarada went to sleep awhile ago just like Sayuri.

As Karin was sliding the top drawer closed with her left hand she suddenly sensed Sasuke coming back to their room. After a few seconds, the opened to reveal Sasuke, who stepped in and closed the door behind him with his right hand, locking it.

"Um Sasuke..." Karin said, walking over to their bed and stood backwards at the end of it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"How long will you be here?" Karin asked.

"For 2 days then I have to head out again." Sasuke said.

Karin looked at Sasuke for a moment before she looked down. "You know... I-If you need chakra... I could help you with that..." she said shyly.

Sasuke noticed that Karin was blushing, he walked over to her until he was in front of her. Karin looked at up at Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke placed his left hand on Karin's back as he unzipped her shirt a little to expose some of her neck. Sasuke leaned in and placed his mouth on the left side of Karin's neck and kissed it softly, making her gasp a little, before he bit her, closing his eyes. Karin moaned as she grabbed the back of Sasuke's vest with both of her hands, her eyes were half opened. Her body was heating up in pleasure as she felt her chakra being drained from her body. Sasuke pulled Karin closer to him. Karin leaned back as she felt on the bed with Sasuke on top of her. When Sasuke was done he pulled away from Karin's neck and watched as she panted softly as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks for that Karin." Sasuke said, placing his left hand on Karin's right cheek.

"Sure.." Karin panted, slowly opening her eyes.

Karin put her right hand in Sasuke's hair.

"You now only have is one more.." Karin said panting, smiling.

"I know." Sasuke said.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Karin on the lips, who immediately kissed back.

* * *

2 days later.

Day time.

Konohagakure Gate.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit (including his cloak) and purple bag, was leaning and standing in front of Sarada, in her usual outfit (excluding her arm warmers), and Sayuri, in her usual outfit, as they were looking up at their father. Karin, in her usual outfit, was standing behind their daughters, holding a clothed wrapped bento box that had the Uchiha clan crest on it with her right hand.

"Will you be away for a long time again...?" Sarada asked sadly.

"Please don't go, Daddy. I'll miss you..." Sayuri said sadly.

Sasuke looked at both of his daughters, Sarada was looking at the ground sadly and Sayuri was looking up at him sadly. He crouched down and scooped Sayuri with his right hand and grabbed Sarada with his left hand, hugging both of them.

Karin smiled softly at the scene.

"Papa..." Sarada said.

"D-daddy..." Sayuri said, hugging back a little.

Sasuke pulled away so he can see his 2 daughters faces. "You 2 don't make those faces... I don't like those expressions on your faces..." he said.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sarada and Sayuri on top of their foreheads, surprising them, before he pulled back smiling at them. "See you 2 next time..." he said to his 2 daughters. Sasuke placed Sayuri on the ground as he let go of her and Sarada.

Sarada and Sayuri smiled happily as they blushed softly. Sarada started to read up as she placed her right hand on her forehead. Sarada and Sayuri turned around as they looked up at their mother. Sasuke stood up from the ground.

Karin stepped forward a little. "Right... Um, here's your lunch." she said, handing Sasuke the clothed wrapped bento box with her right hand.

"Ah, right..." Sasuke said, grabbing the clothed wrapped bento box with his right hand.

Karin backed away a little.

Sayuri suddenly thought of something, she looked up at her father. "Hey Daddy aren't you going to say goodbye to Mommy...?" she asked.

 _"Thanks a lot, Sayuri..."_ Karin thought sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked at Karin, who was now looking nervously at him. "I almost forgot." he said before gave his clothed wrapped bento box to Sayuri and walked over to Karin.

Karin started backing up. "Sasuke..! I told you not in front of-!" she said but was cut off when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed on the lips, closing his eyes. Karin's eyes widened as she blushed furiously.

Sarada and Sayuri watched in shock as they saw that their parents were kissing. A few moments later, Sasuke stopped kissing Karin as he released her.

"Well then... I'm off.. I'll be back.." Sasuke said before he turned around grabbed his clothed wrapped bento box from Sayuri with his left hand and started walking off from the Konohagakure Gate.

 _"Why did he have to do that...?!"_ Karin thought.

Sayuri looked up at their mother, who was still blushing furiously, and Sarada waved at their father with her right hand, smiling. Sasuke was smirking as he continued to walk off with the clothed wrapped bento box in his left hand.

...

A few hours later.

Academy.

Classroom.

Sarada, in her usual outfit (including her arm warmers), was sitting at her desk with her fingers tangled together. Karin went to work at the Hokage Mansion with her Uncle Naruto while Sayuri was with their Hinata and cousin Himawari until she left from the Academy.

Sarada suddenly sensed Boruto entered the room and within a few seconds Boruto, in his usual outfit, sat down next to her on the left.

"Thanks..." Boruto said.

Sarada looked to the left at Boruto surprised. "For what?" she asked.

"For the lunch box... you really gave it to him, dattebasa." Boruto said, looking at Sarada.

Sarada looked at Boruto silently for a moment before she looked forward. "No, thank you... It was thanks to that I was able to find what it is that I really want to do with my life... So I'm the one that should be thanking you." she said.

Boruto looked at Sarada confused. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Sarada looked at Boruto smiling. "Delivering lunch boxes to everyone in the entire village isn't a realistic goal in life... so instead of that... I've decided to become Hokage." she said.

Boruto glared at Sarada. "Hmph... 'Hokage...?' That's ridiculous, dattebasa..." he said.

...

3 days later.

Day time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Home.

Living Room.

Sarada and Sayuri were smiling at the family portrait on the bookshelf near the couches that was taken a few days ago. Sasuke, excluding his cloak, was standing on the right side holding Sayuri in his arms, Karin stood on the left side as her hands were on Sarada's shoulders, who was standing in the middle of their mother and father. They were all smiling.

"This is great, Onee-chan. We've finally have another picture with Daddy!" Sayuri said.

Sarada looked down at Sayuri smiling. "It really is, Sayuri." she said.

Sarada stared at Sayuri, who was still looking up at the new family portrait, as she remembered what their parents told her a few days ago. Sarada leaned in and scooped Sayuri in her arms before she hugged her protectively, confusing Sayuri who hugged back anyway.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"It's nothing, it's just that.. I love you, Sayuri.." Sarada said, holding her closer.

"Oh I love you, too Onee-chan." Sayuri said smiling.

 _"I promise Sayuri... Our sister-bond will not end up like the brother-bond of Papa and our Uncle Itachi... I will always protect you... No matter what..."_ Sarada thought serious.

* * *

End of Chapter 25.

Please review.

No Flames.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

Day time.

Hokage's Office.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was standing on the right side of the desk that Naruto, in his usual outfit, was sitting at and writing on some of the papers he was working on.

Yesterday the Academy students have graduated (including Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki) and that they were being assigned teams today. Sarada proudly showed Karin and Sayuri her new forehead protector, which they were very proud of her.

"So Oniisan, what teams do think they'll be assigned to today..?" Karin asked curiously.

"I don't know, they will probably be on the same team, dattebayo." Naruto said, looking up at Karin.

Karin looked out of one of the Hokage's Office windows. _"I wonder how they will select teams?"_ she thought.

* * *

One of the Academy rooms.

Shino, in his usual outfit, was sitting in a chair next to a male Jonin teacher that looked to be in his early 30's, had short brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing the Konohagakure flak jacket uniform.

They were looking over a few stacks of paper to select the kinds of new genins who will be in teams and have a Jonin, whose name was Eiko.

"How do we choose to place 3 each in groups?" Eiko asked.

"Well the first group of 3 will be Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi, and Inojin Yamanaka for the Ino-Shika-Cho and their Jonin is Moegi." Shino said.

"You mean Shikadai Nara, his father is one of the main assistances of the Seventh Hokage and is also his friend. And his mother is an elite kunoichi from Sunagakure and the sister of the Fifth Kazekage. Chocho Akimichi, her father is head of the Akimichi clan and is friends with the Seventh Hokage and her mother is from Kumogakure and a former student of Killer B. And Inojin Yamanaka, his father is once part of a secret organization and his mother is an elite was one of the past members of the Ino-Shika-Cho and was one of the Fifth Hokage's students. While their new Jonin Moegi who is a kunoichi and was formerly apart of Ebisu's team." Eiko said, looking down at the photos.

"Yes, now let's move on to the next team of 3." Shino said.

Shino and Eiko looked through the paperwork again until they matched another 3 genins, Metal Lee 2 male genins that look similar to him from the Lee clan, and a Jonin.

"Here's the next new team." Shino said.

"That's Metal Lee, his father is a Taijutsu master from the Lee clan and his stepmother is one of the Fifth Hokage's students and had inherited the Hyakugou no Jutsu, a poineer in the world of Medical Ninjutsu, a beauty with superhuman strength." Eiko said, looking down at photos.

"It's true." Shino said.

Shino and Eiko were done explaining the other 2 members and Jonin of Metal's group then moved on and found another 3 members and a Jonin.

"Now's here's the last team." Shino said, showing Eiko pictures of Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru.

Eiko looked down at the photos. "Boruto Uzumaki, his father's the one that ended the Fourth Great Ninja War and he is now the Seventh Hokage and his mother, the princess of the Hyuga family. Kekkei Genkai with her Byakugan abilities, she has managed to shake the world of Gentle Fist with her powers and she was also an elite Jonin. Sarada Uchiha, her father's the Seventh Hokage's best friend, and the only survivor of the legendary Uchiha clan that was once the strongest in Konoha village and his also said to be a genius and her mother is one of the last full blooded members of the great Uzumaki clan and was the last student to be trained by the Fifth Hokage, and is the Seventh Hokage's sister and one of his main assistances. Mitsuki, his father is one of the legendary Sannin and once tried to destroy the village many times in the past. And their Jonin Konohamaru Sarutobi, his grandfather, the Third Hokage, is a celebrated Ninja Professor and he spent most of his life developing the village. His Uncle, on the other hand, was a former 12 guardian Ninja and was once called the 'Arms of the 3rd Hokage'. His parents were both elite Jonins, both part of the Anbu and under the 3rd Hokage's direct command." he said.

"Exactly." Shino said. "And it's all decided."

* * *

Night time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Karin was walking with her bag on her left shoulder as she was a few feet from her house, she was really to know about what team was put on today and she even bought her a present. She sensed Sarada and Sayuri were in the house together.

 _"I wonder how Sarada feels about being placed on a team?"_ Karin thought curiously.

When Karin made it to the house she raised her right hand and slid one of the main shoji doors open and stepped inside before sliding it closed with her left hand. She looked to see Sarada, in her usual outfit, was reading to Sayuri, in her usual outfit and was on the left side of her, on the couch near the bookshelves. Sarada and Sayuri stopped what they were doing to see their mother looking down at them.

"Mommy, you're back!" Sayuri said smiling, getting up from the couch and running over to their mother.

Karin crouched down and hugged Sayuri. After a few seconds Sayuri pulled away a little to look up at their mother.

"Now we can play together." Sayuri said.

"Sure." Karin said smiling then moved backwards a little so she could take off her boots before she picked up Sayuri with both of her hands. "So what team were you assigned to be on Sarada?" walking over to the couch Sarada was sitting.

"It's terrible." Sarada said annoyed, closing the book she was holding and placed it on the coffee table with her right hand.

"Huh? Why is that?" Karin asked, sitting on the couch where Sayuri was sitting previously and placed Sayuri on her lap and her bag on the coffee table.

"I've been placed in a group with Boruto and Mitsuki." Sarada said.

"Onee-chan has been upset about it ever since we've been home." Sayuri said.

Karin looked down at Sayuri. "She has?" she asked.

"Hai." Sayuri said.

Karin now looked at Sarada, who looked to the right, and started remembering something from the past.

...

 _Flashback._

 _11 years ago._

 _"Good morning, Sasuke-kun and Karin-neechan." Hinata said, smiling._

 _"You too, Hinata." Karin said, smiling at her sister-in law._

 _"Oh this must be the sweet bundle of joy of yours, is it a boy or girl?" Hinata asked, rubbing the sleeping baby's head softly._

 _Sarada whined in her sleep a little._

 _"It's a girl, her name is Sarada." Karin said, smiling down at her. "Isn't she beautiful."_

 _"I guess she is, she looks exactly like you, Karin but with a few of her father's features." she said, looking at Sarada._

 _"So how's are little nephew, Boruto, doing?" Karin said, now focusing her attention on the little blonde who had a orange pacifier in his mouth._

 _Karin poked his right cheek softly, Boruto closed his eyes, to which she smiling and giggled at in amusement._

 _"He's wonderful and sometimes a handful." Hinata said nervously, smiling._

 _"Maybe Boruto and Sarada will probably be on the same team in the future." Karin said, laughing at the thought._

 _"I wonder who will teach Boruto first me or Naruto?" Hinata said._

 _Flashback ends._

...

Karin smiled. "I guess what I said back then really did come true." she said.

Sarada and Sayuri quickly looked at their mother.

"What do you mean by 'back then' Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Well the morning after you were born me and your Aunt Hinata discussed the future about you and Boruto. I joked about you and Boruto being on the same team but I didn't know it was going to come true." Karin said then laughed a little.

"Uh, that's just great." Sarada said annoyed, being sarcastic.

"This could be a wonderful experience for you when you become a Chunin. Your father and your Uncle Naruto didn't want to be on the same team but now they're lifelong best friends." Karin said.

"Fine, but he better not annoy me on missions." Sarada said.

"Great, I've got a present for you." Karin said.

"You do?!" Sarada asked excited.

"Hai." Karin said.

"And me too." Sayuri asked.

"Of course you too, sweetie." Karin said, looking down at Sayuri.

Karin handed Sayuri over to Sarada, who placed Sayuri on her lap. Karin leaned in and grabbed her bag and placed it on her lap before she opened it up with her right hand before she reached inside and pulled out a small and flat blue box with a red ribbon on top of it and a small and flat yellow box with a white ribbon top of it with both hands.

"I want to give you 2 gifts because you've been placed on a team Sarada and you've been really good Sayuri." Karin said smiling, handing Sarada the blue and Sayuri the yellow one. "But I hope you 2 like them."

Sarada and Sayuri looked at the presents for a second before they slowly grabbed them from their mother's hands then started opening them up. Sarada and Sayuri looked in the boxes and gasped as they reached inside with both of their hands then pulled out 1 item in each of the boxes. Sarada pulled out a black elastic headband and Sayuri pulled out 3 toy kunai and 2 toy shuriken.

"Do you like them?" Karin asked.

"We love them, Mama!" Sarada said smiling, looking at her. "I can't wait to wear it."

"I can't wait to play with my new toys later." Sayuri said smiling then looked at their mother. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie." Karin said smiling.

Sarada and Sayuri put their new items back in the boxes before they put them on the coffee table and went over to their mother and happily hugged her, Karin hugged her daughters back. After a few seconds, Sarada and Sayuri pulled away a little to look up at their mother before Sarada grabbed her new black elastic headband from her box on the coffee table with both of her hands.

 _"This would be great for me to wear later."_ Sarada thought smiling.

* * *

A few months later.

Day Time.

Forest.

Boruto, now 12 years old and in his usual outfit (including his black elastic forehead protector that is wrapped around his forehead with his bangs hanging over it and a black shuriken holster on his right with white tape under it), was hoping from tree to tree as Sarada, now 12 years old and in her usual outfit (including her black elastic forehead protector that her mother gave her that was wrapped around her forehead with her left bang hanging over it and a black shuriken holster tied on her right leg with white tape under it) Mitsuki, now 12 years old and in his usual outfit (including his grey elastic forehead protector that is wrapped around his forehead with his bangs hanging over it and a medium sized light brown pouch wrapped around his waist), were a few feet behind him.

Boruto made the hand signs for the clone jutsu with both hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said then made 2 clones.

A bear that looked like a Panda was eating some plants and he stopped when Boruto and his 2 clones landed on a rock a few feet away from him.

Boruto and his 2 clones started to stand up. "You really trashed everything here. I am your opponent here you damn Panda!" he and his 2 clones yelled smiling then he and his clone on the left pointed at the Bear/Panda with their right index finger while the one the right pointed with his left index finger.

The Bear/Panda growled in anger.

Sarada and Mitsuki landed on the left side of Boruto.

"Huh? That's a bear." Sarada said then pointed at the Bear/Panda with her left index finger as she looked at Boruto angrily. "It's a bear that looks like a vicious Panda."

Boruto looked at Sarada as he and his 2 clones lowered their hands. "Piece of Cake. It's only an ugly Panda!" he said, raising both of his hands.

Sarada lowered her left hand. "I said it's a bear. Boruto, you idiot!"she yelled angrily then held up both of her hands near her chest.

Mitsuki turned to the left side to look at Boruto and Sarada. "Does that really matter?"he asked calmly then looked back at the Bear/Panda. "What's most important now... is to lure this Bear-Panda towards Konohamaru-Sensei."

The Bear/Panda suddenly ran towards them, Sarada, Boruto and his 2 clones looked to see that it was coming towards them. When the Bear/Panda made it Mitsuki, Sarada, Boruto and his 2 clones jumped into the air. Mitsuki used Soft Physique Modification with his right arm by coiling it around the Bear/Panda. Sarada landed on the ground and yelled as she was about to punch the Bear/Panda with her right fist until 2 of Boruto's clones ran past her and jumped into the air again and kicked the Bear/Panda in the eyes with one of their right foot and other with their left foot, making it fly to the ground backwards as Mitsuki let go of it with his tight hand. Boruto's 2 clones disappeared landed on the ground before they disappeared.

Sarada lowered her right hand as she looked in surprised at what Boruto's 2 clones just did. The Bear/Panda ran away to the right.

Boruto walked over to Sarada with his arms on his shoulders. "See? That Panda was a piece of cake." he said smiling then lowered his arms as he chased after the Bear/Panda.

Sarada pouted in annoyance then looked to the right at Mitsuki.

"Leave it to the son of the Seventh and grandson of the Fourth..." Mitsuki said smiling then turned to the left to look at Sarada. "He'll probably become a Hokage too, huh?" then turned forward as he ran after the Bear/Panda.

Sarada watched as Mitsuki ran off for a moment, held up both of her hands near her chest. "I'm going to be the Hokage!" she said then lowered her hands before she ran after the Bear/Panda as well.

As Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada chased after the Bear/Panda, Konohamaru, 27 and in his usual outfit, a medium sized brown pouch wrapped around his waist, and a grey device attached to his left arm, was standing a few feet away from them, a purple kanji appeared on it as a very small violet scroll came out of it and he grabbed it with his right hand before he crouched down on the ground and put both of his hands on the ground.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled before a dark shadow came from his hands and towards the Bear/Panda.

When the dark shadow came to the Bear/Panda, it stopped it in place, making Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada stop running and looked at the scene in surprise.

...

10 minutes later.

Near a small Village.

The Bear/Panda was lying down on a straw sheet as it was tied up with beige rope, some of the Villagers surrounded it and Boruto was crouching down as he was poking it's mouth with a little brown stick with his right hand. Standing a few feet away from them was Konohamaru who had his hands on his hips and was facing a fair skin old man, he was bald with a long grey beard, wearing a white kimono like shirt, long light brown pants, no sleeve dark brown jacket, and dark grey sandals, had his hands together near his chest.

Mitsuki was standing behind Konohamaru on his left side and Sarada was standing behind him on the right side with her hands behind her back.

"The Recovery Team will be here soon." Konohamaru said.

"Thank you so much." the old man said.

"Umm... Konohamaru-Sensei..." Sarada said stepping forward a little.

Mitsuki looked at Sarada.

Sarada removed her hands from her back and placed them together near her chest. "That Jutsu you used earlier... Wasn't it a Secret Jutsu of the Nara Clan?" she asked.

Konohamaru turned around and faced Sarada. "Yeah..." he said then pulled out 3 very small scrolls from his pouch.

Boruto noticed this and stood up and ran over to Konohamaru, Mitsuki, and Sarada.

Konohamaru showed them the 3 very small scrolls and the Ninja Tool on his left arm.

"Wow, cool!" Boruto said when he made it.

Mitsuki looked up at Konohamaru. "Is that the new Kote I've heard rumors about?" he asked.

"News reaches you fast, Mitsuki." Konohamaru said. "It's a prototype from the Scientific Kote Team. Getting data from this is also apart of the Mission."

Mitsuki picked up one of the very small scrolls with his left hand and looked at it closely. "It's an extremely small scroll." he said. "This contains that Jutsu?" then placed it back in Konohamaru's right hand.

"This thing can seal Ninjutsu." Konohamaru said then placed the very small scrolls back in his pouch. "Shikamaru's Shadow Paralysis Jutsu was sealed in this." then he pulled out a green scroll and crouched down on the ground and unfolded the scroll on the ground, which had something written down on the left and right side but not the middle. "This is my Rasengan..." then he held up his right hand and made a Rasengan and placed it down on the scroll, which it absorbed and a green kanji seal was placed on it.

Konohamaru folded the scroll and stood up as he held it with both hands and it puffed into a very small scroll and he grabbed it with his right hand and he placed it inside of the Kote. "I can..." he said then turned around and aimed his left arm and his arm on it. "Release it like this!" then the scroll popped out and it glowed before it turned into the Rasengan.

The Rasengan quickly speed up on the ground before it went into the forest and high into the air. Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked in shock.

"Wow!" Boruto yelled.

Sarada placed her hands down. "That's amazing. Can anyone use it?" she asked astounded.

"Yeah..." Konohamaru said placing his hands on on his hips before he turned back to face the 3 of them. "Chakra has nothing to do with it. I would even go so far as saying... It doesn't take a Ninja to use it either-" but stopped when a tree fell from the sky and landed on a house.

Sarada closed her eyes before she, Boruto, and Mitsuki looked in shock. Her glasses fogged up.

"Konohamaru-Sensei." Mitsuki said.

Konohamaru turned around to the left side to see a man, woman, and little boy staring in shock at their now crushed house.

"Since one's own chakra isn't involved, the aim could go a little off which could pose a problem." Konohamaru said nervously.

Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada, and the Villagers looked at the crushed house.

* * *

1 hour later.

One of the Hokage Mansion's room.

Karin, now 32 years old, was sitting in a grey chair as she was on break. She was looking up at the black Television screen, which was mounted on one of the walls, she was watching a female interview one of Naruto's shadow clones. The woman looked to be in her earlier 30's had fair skin, brown hair that almost reached her lower back that was tied up in a low ponytail with bangs covering her ears, blue eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, grey jacket, grey skirt, and grey high heels.

"The most important thing is... to communicate properly, dattebayo?" Naruto said.

"You're right." the female interviewer said. "As the Seventh Hokage, Naruto just said... That's how our current peace was established after the many wars of the past. But we must not forget that this peace was made possible through the many sacrifices of many Shinobi."

"That's right, dattebayo?" Naruto said.

"So, to ensure that these fallen Shinobi of past wars did not die in vain, and to preserve this peace, we must teach the youth the next generation, about this." the female interviewer said.

"That's right, dattebayo?" Naruto said.

"We can't say that the scar left by this great war that embroiled 5 Villages have completely healed. Through the efforts of the Seventh Hokage, the 5 Villages which were once at odds have become 1... and step-by-step, they are making inroads towards progress." the female interviewer said.

"You've got that right, dattebayo?" Naruto said.

"We are an advanced society of information and communication, and we must also continue to guard the peace and prosperity that we have secured." the female interviewer said. "Now, about the Chunin Exams which, for the first time, the 5 Villages have agreed to sponsor together. Do you have any words for the Genin who will be taking part?"

"Just remember these 3 things!" Naruto said then raised his right index, middle, and ring finger up. "Teamwork... and preservance..." then lowered his right index middle and ring and held up his right thumb, smiled his usual way. "That's all! Good luck to everyone, dattebayo!"

"That was just 2... Anyway, thank you for those inspiring words. We've been bringing this to you live today." the female interviewer said

The Naruto clone disappeared from the screen, Karin grabbed the black remote from the table with her right hand and touched one of the buttons and the T.V. turned off.

"Very good, Oniisan of one of your many clones." Karin said, putting the remote back on the table. "But you should really work on your words."

As her break was over, Karin picked up a pen from the desk with her left hand and started writing on the top of the small white stack of documents in front of her on the desk. After 10 minutes past she stopped writing and placed the pencil on the small stack of documents as she finished it.

"I'd better give these to Oniisan." Karin said, picking up the small stack of documents with both hands and stood up from her seat before she walked over to the door and opened it up with her right hand and stepped out before she closed it behind her.

Karin was walking to the Hokage's Office until she sensed a very familiar chakra coming towards her. She stopped to see Boruto running towards her then she watched as he transferred past her, she looked forward as she started to walk again.

 _"I wonder what they argued about?"_ Karin thought, referring to Naruto and Boruto.

When Karin made it to the Office, she twisted the door opened to see Naruto, now 32 years old and in his usual outfit, was standing at his desk, and Konohamaru, Mitsuki, and Sarada were standing a few feet away from the desk. They 4 looked at Karin.

"Am I interrupting something?" Karin asked, letting go of the doorknob.

"No, we're just finishing up." Naruto said then looked at Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, that's all and make sure Boruto gets it, dattebayo."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto. "Hai." he said then looked at Sarada and Mitsuki. "Let's go, kore."

Karin moved out of the way so Konohamaru, Mitsuki, and Sarada could walk out. Sarada stopped at the doorway and looked up to the left to see her mother staring down at her.

"I'll see you later, Mama." Sarada said.

"You too and great job on your mission." Karin said smiling.

"Thank you." Sarada said smiling before she walked out of the room.

Karin closed the door with her right hand before she walked over to the desk. "Here's the documents I've completed." she said handing them to Naruto with both hands.

Naruto grabbed the stack of documents from Karin before he sat down in his chair. "Okay." he said.

"What were you and Boruto arguing about this time, Oniisan." Karin asked.

Naruto put the stack of documents down on his desk before he sighed. "It was about the ban on the Kote and me to attend Himawari's birthday party today." he said.

"I think you should go and not bring a shadow clone this time." Karin said, placing left hand on her left hip.

"I can't I'm busy." Naruto said.

"You can put a shadow clone at the desk for awhile." Karin said.

"I can't leave a shadow clone at the desk, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Oniisan, you did that a few months ago when we went to see Sasuke." she said.

"That was an emergency." Naruto said.

"But.. you don't spend time with Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari anymore ever since you've became the Seventh Hokage. And shadow clones don't count." Karin said.

Naruto stayed silent as he looked down at his desk.

Karin sighed. "At least did you give Himawari a present today?" she asked.

Naruto looked up at Karin surprised. "I didn't get anything, I almost forgot, dattebayo!" he said.

"You could tell one of your shadow clones to go give her something Himawari likes." Karin said, taking her left hand off of her left hip.

"What did you give her, Karin?" Naruto asked.

Karin looked down at the ground as she suddenly started to remember something.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Morning._

 _Karin was walking to Naruto and Hinata's House, she had her bag on her left shoulder as she was carrying a medium sized green box with a red bow on top of it with both hands._

 _"Will Himawari like my present I got for her birthday?" Karin thought looking down at the present in her hands then looked back up._

 _When Karin made it she walked up the steps and knocked on the door with her right hand. She sensed 2 chakras coming to the door and within a few seconds, she stepped backwards a little as the door opened up to reveal Hinata, now 32 years old and in her usual outfit, and Himawari, now 9 years old and in her new usual outfit and in her pink house slippers, a short sleeved light green shirt that has a petal like pattern at the bottom, a long sleeved light yellow hooded sweater, a pink 2 layer flutter skirt, and long black open toed stockings (but her sandals were fuchsia sandals.), were smiling at her._

 _"It's nice to see you again Karin nee-chan." Hinata said smiling._

 _"Hello Auntie Karin." Himawari said smiling, looking up at Karin._

 _"Hello to you too, Hinata and Himawari." Karin said smiling, looking at both of them._

 _"Why are carrying this box for?" Hinata asked, looking down at box in Karin's hands._

 _"It's for Himawari." Karin said._

 _"Is it really for me?!" Himawari asked excitedly._

 _Karin crouched down to Himawari's height. "Yes it's your present. Happy Birthday, Himawari." she said then handed her the present with both hands._

 _Himawari carefully took the present out of Karin's hands and smiled down at it. "What's inside Aunt Karin?" she asked._

 _"You'll have to open it up in the afternoon to find out, okay." Karin said smiling._

 _"Okay." Himawari said._

 _Karin stood up again. "Well I have to go to the Office. I'll see you 2 later." she said._

 _"Okay, see you soon Karin nee-chan." Hinata said._

 _"Goodbye, Aunt Karin and and thank you for the present." Himawari said._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

Karin looked back down at Naruto. "Sure, I did." she said.

"Then what did you give her?" Naruto asked.

"Some kunai and shurikens and a holster." Karin said.

"You gave Himawari weapons?" Naruto questioned.

"She was telling me that she wanted some and she's getting older to start using them for practice." Karin said. "Hinata is training Boruto and now she's starting to train Himawari so it's perfect timing."

"I see, dattebayo." Naruto said.

* * *

Restaurant.

Boruto was sitting at a table playing videogames with Inojin, now 12 years old, in his usual outfit, has a black elastic forehead protector wrapped around his forehead which was covered with his bangs, and a medium sized brown pouch on the back of him, Shikadai, now 12 years old, in his usual outfit, a black elastic forehead protector on his left arm, and a medium sized brown pouch on the back him, were sitting across from him. They had trays in front of them. As Boruto continued playing the video game he had in his hands, Mitsuki walked over to him and placed a cream colored sheet of paper that read something about the Chunin Exams with his right hand.

"So, you're also a genius in video games." Mitsuki said.

Boruto stopped playing as he looked up from his game to see Mitsuki handing him a form with his right hand, Shikadai and Inojin stopped playing their game. Sarada walked over and stopped next to Mitsuki on his left side before she placed her left hand on her left hip.

"What do you want, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked then looked down at his game as he resumed playing. "I already said I'm not interested!"

"Konohamaru-Sensei asked us to come." Sarada said.

Mitsuki placed the form down the table with his right hand. "We need a team of 3 people, in order to qualify for the Chunin Selection Exams. If you don't apply, we can't take part." he said.

"I don't care." Boruto said annoyed.

Sarada moved in front of Mitsuki and grabbed Boruto by the left side of his jacket's collar with her right hand, making Boruto stop playing his game again to look up at her. "My dream is to become the Hokage. Are you going to destroy my dream?!" she asked yelling.

Boruto gave Sarada an annoyed look before he removed her right hand from his jacket with his left hand. "I... don't wanna be Hokage!" he yelled, closing his eyes.

Sarada put her hands down as almost everybody stared at Boruto before they went back to what they were doing.

Sarada put both of her hands on the desk, looking angrily at Boruto. "The Hokage's position isn't hereditary." she said.

Boruto opened his eyes as he looked at Sarada annoyed. "Fine. You can become the Hokage then." he said then looked down forward. "But stay single for the rest of your life! A Hokage is a nuisance to the people around him!"

Sarada gave Boruto a surprised look before she looked down at the table then looked back at Boruto again.

Shikadai had his elbows on the table as his left hand was on the left side of his face, tapping his left index finger against it as he was waiting for Boruto.

"Boruto, we need a third person too, or we can't advance..." Inojin said.

Boruto looked at Shikadai and Inojin. Mitsuki and Sarada looked at them as well.

"We don't have a chance to beat the next boss without you." Inojin said.

Boruto looked down at his game and started typing with both hands. "Then, I'll give you my data. This one has shortcuts and is really easy, dattebasa." he said then stopped typing as he was transferring data to Shikadai and Inojin.

"Uh, I don't really want that." Inojin said.

"It's okay, someone gave them to me." Boruto said.

Inojin looked down at his game. "What?!" he asked.

Shikadai looked to the left side at Inojin.

"It's a cheat." Inojin said.

Shikadai looked forward and put his game into his pouch with his right hand before he grabbed his tray with both hands and stood up and started to leave. Everyone looked at Shikadai.

"Huh? You leaving?" Boruto asked Shikadai.

Shikadai looked down at Boruto. "Yeah... This is only fun because I have to sneak away from Mom to play it." he said then left.

A few moments later, Inojin started to place his game into his pouch with his left hand. Everyone now looked at Inojin.

"Oh well, I'd better go too." Inojin said then grabbed his tray with both of his hands before he stood up and left.

Boruto looked down at the table a little sad.

...

A few minutes later.

Boruto had his hands in his pockets as he was walking on the brown wooden bridge. Mitsuki and Sarada were walking right behind Boruto as they were still trying to convince him to take the Chunin Exams, Mitsuki was on the left side and Sarada was on the right side.

"We should at least have our applications..." Mitsuki said.

"Look, we are a team. Can we talk about this?" Sarada asked Boruto.

Boruto had an annoyed look on his face.

Sarada looked up to Boruto as the 3 of them stopped walking. "Come on, Boruto." she said.

Boruto turned to the right side as he looked at Sarada.

"Let's show Lord Seventh what we've got!" Sarada said, raising her right fist. "In these Exams!" then lowered it as she smiled.

Boruto stopped making an annoyed look as he started to think about what Katasuke Tono told him.

 _..._

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm sure wants to see your skills. Especially your Father." Katasuke said, removing his right hand from his glasses._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Boruto looked down at the ground for a moment before he looked up to the left. "Okay already. You want me to participate? Fine, I'll participate." he said, speaking into a black earpiece in his left ear.

Mitsuki and Sarada smiled at Boruto.

 _"He's so simple."_ Sarada thought, both of her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, Sarada... Is your Dad coming to watch?" Boruto asked, walking over to a nearby wooden bench.

Sarada stopped smiling and removed her hands from her hips as she walked over to the nearby wooden bench as well.

"Who cares about someone who couldn't be the Hokage...?" Sarada asked placing her hands on the wooden bench as she and Boruto sat down on it. Boruto on the right side and Sarada on the left side.

"You're wrong. My Dad used to say that Uncle Sasuke is the other Hokage." Boruto said looking at Sarada, placing both of his hands on the bench.

Sarada looked at Boruto. "He was just being modest!" she said.

"Sasuke is the only Shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage." Mitsuki said walking over to Boruto and Sarada and stopped in front of them.

Boruto and Sarada looked up at Mitsuki.

"That's according to my parents, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." Mitsuki said smiling.

Boruto and Sarada just stared up at Mitsuki.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh yeah, who are your parents anyway?" Boruto asked.

"You never told me either." Sarada said.

"Well, its-" Mitsuki said but he was cut off.

"Oniichan!" a little girl yelled.

Boruto and Sarada looked to the left while Mitsuki looked to the right see Hinata was walking with white plastic bags in her arms and stopped a few feet away from them and Himawari running and stopped a few feet away from them and waved to Boruto with her right hand.

"Today is my birthday! Hurry up and let's go home!" Himawari yelled smiling.

Boruto smiled. "Ok!" he yelled then looked at Sarada. "Sorry, I have to go!"

Sarada looked at Boruto surprised as she watched him get up and walked over to Hinata and Himawari.

"Hurry up, Oniichan!" Himawari said smiling.

"Mom, I'll hold the bags, dattebasa." Boruto said, taking the bags from Hinata's hands.

Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari started walking off.

Boruto looked at Himawari. "Himawari, we're gonna feast tonight." he said smiling.

Himawari looked at Boruto, smiling and laughing.

Sarada stood up from the wooden bench as she and Mitsuki watched Boruto leave with his mother and little sister.

"So, Boruto does know how to smile." Mitsuki said.

"Uh-huh." Sarada said nodding.

* * *

Night Time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Karin had a lavender apron on as she was making dinner, while Sarada and Sayuri, still 4 years old, were playing upstairs. She was making Onigiri, steamed fish, Miso soup, Tempura, and green tea. Karin was almost done cooking until she suddenly stopped as her eyes widened when she sensed a very familiar chakra coming into the Konohagakure.

Karin smiled to herself. _"He's back...! I wonder what kind of information he brought this time?"_ she thought as she went back to cooking.

A few minutes later.

Karin was now placing 4 flate rectangular plates of steamed fish at the 4 seats before she placed 4 small bowls of Miso soup. As Karin was about to grab the Onigiri she suddenly sensed Sarada and Sayuri coming down the stairs. Seconds later, Karin was holding a plate of Onigiri and she turned around to see Sarada, not having her elastic forehead protector on her forehead anymore, and Sayuri were now in the kitchen smiling at her.

"Mommy, me and Onee-chan sensed Daddy come into the Village awhile ago!" Sayuri said smiling brightly.

"I know and dinner is ready." Karin said then walked over to table and placed the plate of Onigiri on the table. "But to 2 have to wait, he'll be here soon."

"Hai."Sarada said before sat she in one of the chairs.

"Okay." Sayuri said but she was still excited to see their father for the second time then sat down in the chair across from her sister.

Karin now sensed that Sasuke was at Naruto and Hinata's house and was now heading to the Hokage Mansion. _"Sasuke's looking for Oniisan."_ she thought.

...

15 minutes later.

Karin, Sarada, and Sayuri were eating dinner at the table. Awhile ago they sensed Sasuke was with Boruto for a moment before they separated.

As the 3 of them sensed that Sasuke was now in the Uchiha clan compound, Sayuri turned her head to the left to look at the kitchen door and smiled brightly.

"No Sayuri. You have to wait until he gets home." Karin said then picked up some of her fish with her left hand and ate it.

Sayuri turned forward and grabbed her cup of green tea with her left hand and sipped some of it before she placed it back on the table. When Sasuke was now at the house Karin looked down at Sayuri.

"Okay Sayuri, you can go greet your father at the door now." Karin said.

"Yay!" Sayuri yelled smiling before she got up from her chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Sasuke, now 32 years old, in his usual outfit, and his bag under his cloak, was now at the main shoji doors and slid one of them open with his right hand. He was about to step inside until Sayuri suddenly appeared and was running towards him.

"Daddy!" Sayuri yelled smiling before she jumped and tackled her father to the ground.

Sasuke let out a grown as he landed on the ground hard with a loud this, closing his eyes. Karin started laughing as she saw Sayuri tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sarada turned to look, but she didn't laugh, and stood up from her seat before she walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sayuri on top of him smiling brightly.

"I've missed you so much Daddy!" Sayuri said before she hugged her father.

Sasuke raised the top half of himself and wrapped his arms around Sayuri. "I've missed you as well, Sayuri." he said then stood up, holding her.

Sarada came outside and saw father holding Sayuri in his arms. "It's nice to see you again, Papa." she said smiling.

"Ah." Sasuke said then dusted himself off with his right hand before he stepped forward.

Sarada moved to the right so her father and Sayuri could enter. When Sasuke entered the house he heard laughing before it became quiet. He placed Sayuri on her feet before he started to remove his sandals. Sarada slid one of the shoji doors closed with her right hand before she went into the house.

"Where did you go Daddy?" Sayuri asked.

Sasuke finished pulling off his sandals and placed them next to Karin's before he stood up straight and looked down at Sayuri. "I'll explain later." he said.

Sarada and Sayuri watched their father walked over to the couch near the shoji doors and saw him off his sword, gloves, cloak, and bag and placed them on it. They walked after him when he walked over to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. I've made a plate for you when we sensed you coming." Karin said smiling at her husband.

"Thank you, Karin." Sasuke said as he walked over to the table and sat next to his wife.

Sarada and Sayuri watched their parents eat and talk to each other for a moment before they went back to the table and started eating eating again.

* * *

1 hour and 1/2 later.

Living Room.

Karin cleaned up the Kitchen awhile after she, Sasuke, Sarada, and Sayuri were finished eating dinner. Karin was now sitting on the couch next to the bookshelves and was looking over some of the documents Naruto today but she was almost done since she could know all of it easily. Sasuke was in office looking over some of his scrolls, Sarada and Sayuri went to sleep in their rooms a short while ago.

As Karin continued reading over the piece of document she had with both hands she suddenly sensed a very familiar chakra behind her. "What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, not looking up from the document.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Sasuke said, walking over to the couch Karin was sitting on and sat on the left side of her. He watched as Karin looked at her documents. "What are looking at?"

"Oniisan wants me to read over these for the new Medical Units opening up in some of the Hospitals." Karin said, reading one of the bottom paragraphs. "So.. how is your search going for the threats?"

"I've found them." Sasuke said.

Karin stopped reading the document and looked to the left side at Sasuke. "Huh, You really found them?! she asked.

"Hai, there were 2. I battled with one of them named 'Kinshiki' in one of Kaguya's Dimensions, but there was another one whom I still don't know. I took a scroll from Kaguya's Palace but they didn't follow me after I finished battling Kinshiki." Sasuke said.

"What did they look like?" Karin asked.

"They looked like Kaguya." Sasuke said.

Karin sighed then placed the last document on the coffee table and placed her hands on her lap. "I guess you'll explain the rest later." she said then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, by the way, why was Boruto near you when you were walking home?"

"He wanted to be my disciple." Sasuke said.

"Really?! What did you say to him?" Karin asked surprised.

"He has to learn the Rasengan before he can become my disciple." Sasuke said.

"Why does he have to learn the Rasengan?" Karin asked then she thought about it for a second. ".. Unless you have a good reason why he has to learn the Rasengan?"

"Something like that." Sasuke said.

"Well whatever reason that maybe I know it's a good one." Karin said.

Karin was about to pick up the last document with both hands until she suddenly remembered something and she smiled as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

Karin stopped laughing but she still had a smile on her face. "Well you and Oniisan are the 2 strongest Shinobi in the world and yet you 2 were defeated by both of your youngest child." she said. "Like when Sayuri easily tackled you to the ground."

"What do you mean Naruto was defeated?" Sasuke asked.

Well it all started with Oniisan's Inauguration." Karin said looking at Sasuke. "Then other things started happening."

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _More than 3 years ago._

 _Everyone suddenly heard a few few crackers popping and looked up at the Hokage Mansion to see Kakashi, in his Hokage robes and holding the Hokage headpiece in his left hand, walking towards the edge then stopped._

 _"Oniisan isn't here, why are they starting?" Karin thought._

 _"We shall now begin the inauguration ceremony of the Seventh Hokage..." Kakashi said raising his arms. "The ceremony will be hosted by the Sixth Hokage myself, Hatake Kakashi." then lowered his arms. "Thank you all for coming."_

 _Karin watched as Kakashi turned his head to the left side a second before turning forward._

 _"Now let's have him step up onto the stage." Kakashi said turning his hand to the right and lifting up his right hand._

 _Suddenly a person who looks like Naruto and was wearing his Hokage robe was walking towards the edge and stopped._

 _"That's not Oniisan!" Karin thought, sensing the Naruto imposter's chakra._

 _I'm sure you all know, the man that will become the Seventh Hokage!" Kakashi said turning forward and lowered his right hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _The Naruto imposter smiled Naruto's signature one._

 _"He really did it." a female voice said._

 _"Yeah." a male voice said._

 _Karin looked to the left to see Sakura and Iruka talking to each other._

 _"If only they knew that's not Oniisan." Karin thought._

 _"Huh?" Iruka said._

 _Sakura turned to Iruka. "What's wrong?" she asked confused._

 _"Nothing." Iruka said smiling. "Was just thinking about something."_

 _Karin looked back up at the Naruto imposter and saw him waving his right hand._

 _"Thank you! Thank you! Dattebayo!" the Naruto imposter yelled._

 _Karin saw that the Naruto imposter was suddenly sweating nervously._

 _"I wonder where Oniisan, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari are right now? Are they still back at their house?" Karin thought. "Did something happened? I sensed Hinata's chakra 20 minutes before the Inauguration began."_

 _Karin looked down at Sayuri, who was still cooing in her arms and staring up at her, then looked down at Sarada, who had a confused look on her face._

 _"I guess she immediately realized that's not Oniisan up there, too." Karin thought then looked up at the Naruto imposter again. "But still... I have to find them, maybe they're at their house?"_

 _Karin looked down at Sarada again and crouched down to her height, Sarada looked at her mother curiously._

 _"Mama, who is that man up there pretending to be Uncle N-" Sarada was cut off when her mother shushed her._

 _"Don't say that too loud, Sarada." Karin whispered to her daughter. "I want to tell you something."_

 _"Huh?" Sarada asked confused._

 _"I have to go somewhere right now and I want you to stay here with your little sister." Karin said then carefully handed Sayuri over to Sarada._

 _Sarada held Sayuri, who immediately buried her in her jacket and grabbed on to it with her tiny fists, and looked up at her mother again. "Where are you going?" she asked whispering._

 _"To find your Uncle, Aunt, Boruto, and Himawari, I'll be back in a little while." Karin whispered smiling. "If I don't come back when the Inauguration ends, go to the Dango Shop and you 2 wait for me until I'm there, okay." Karin whispered._

 _"Okay, Mama." Sarada said smiling._

 _Karin stood up and walked through the crowd._

 _..._

 _When Karin made it there, she walked up the wooden stairs and opened the door with her right hand and was shocked to see Naruto, in his usual outfit, sitting against the wall unconscious and drooling, and Hinata, in the ceremonial outfit and her hair cut to a shoulder length, crouched down near him and her right hand touching the left side of his face, looking at him worried._

 _Hinata heard the door open and turned her head to see Karin looking at her and Naruto. "Onee-chan." she said softly._

 _Karin took off her sandals at the entrance. "Hinata, what happened to Oniisan?" she asked, walking over to them._

 _Hinata turned back to Naruto sadly. "Well someone used a Gentle Fist technique on Naruto's stomach, he's completely drained..." she said. "I still don't know who could have done this."_

 _Karin stopped near them. "Okay." she said._

 _Karin and Hinata suddenly looked up when they heard a few thuds coming from upstairs._

 _"I wonder what's happening up there?" Hinata asked concerned._

 _"You stay down here and watch Oniisan, I'll go check and see." Karin said walking towards the stairs and then walked up._

 _Karin made it to the top sensing, Boruto's chakra was in Naruto and Hinata's room and Himawari's chakra was in Boruto's room._

 _"Are they playing hide and seek again?" Karin thought._

 _Karin walked down the hall to her Oniisan and Hinata's room, she made it there seeing that the room was mostly closed and pushed it open with her right hand. Karin suddenly heard and saw that the closet was shaking and knew Boruto was hiding there._

 _"Boruto." Karin said._

 _The closet stopped shaking and Boruto's voice was heard._

 _"I-is that you, Aunt Karin?" Boruto asked._

 _"Yes, it's me.". Karin said._

 _One of the closet shoji doors slid open to reveal Boruto, in the ceremonial outfit, having a scared look on his face._

 _Karin crouched down to Boruto's height. "What happened h-" she was cut off when Boruto ran to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her left shoulder. "Why were you hiding in the closet?" she asked hugging back, looking down at him._

 _"Where is she?" Boruto asked scared._

 _"You mean Himawari?" Karin asked._

 _Karin suddenly heard a door open and sensed that someone was approaching her and Boruto, fully knowing that it was Himawari's chakra. Karin turned around and saw Himawari, she became shocked when she saw Himawari's eyes. Boruto turned around and immediately hid behind Karin._

 _"She has... the Byakugan?!" Karin thought shocked._

 _"Onii-chan..." Himawari said smiling wickedly, stopped at the doorway. "Oh, Auntie Karin. Have you seen Onii-chan anywhere?" she asked._

 _"Ummm." Karin said, feeling Boruto tightly grabbed the back of her jacket._

 _"Is he playing hide and seek with me?" Himawari asked, stepping a little inside._

 _"Maybe to you but definitely not to him." Karin thought._

 _"I wonder... could he actually be hiding from me?" Himawari asked._

 _Karin felt Boruto grip her jacket and was starting to shake in fear again._

 _"Oh, there he is." Himawari said, seeing her Onii-chan's hair sticking out from behind her Aunt Karin, then raised her right hand. "Onii-chan."_

 _Karin's face suddenly became serious. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked._

 _"This." Himawari said pointing her index finger at Boruto. "Lock on." then charged them._

 _Before Himawari could reach Boruto, Karin grabbed both of her hands, restraining them from Boruto and herself. Himawari looked up at her Aunt._

 _"Please calm down, Himawari." Karin said. "And take a deep breath and exhale a few times."_

 _Himawari slowly took a deep breath and exhaled, doing this a few times. Karin looked at Himawari's eyes again and saw they were changing from the Byakugan to her natural blue eyes. Boruto slowly and cautiously poked his head out from behind Karin._

 _"Great." Karin thought sighing in relief._

 _"Now what was it that made you so angry, Himawari?" Karin asked._

 _"W-well I wanted to take my stuffed panda to the ceremony but Onii-chan didn't want me to take it so I tried to grab it back but it rips apart." Himawari explained, a little sad._

 _"No wonder she was angry and Boruto was hiding in the closet." Karin thought. "Don't worry, me or your Mother will fix it good as new for you." she said smiling, letting go of Himawari's hands._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

"Honestly, it was a crazy day for the Inauguration." Karin said.

Sasuke listened to everything his wife said. "So Himawari accidently activated her Byakugan with anger and used Gentle Fist technique on Naruto, making fall unconscious." he said.

"Hai and I think Himawari will be a great kunoichi someday." Karin said, turning to the table.

Sasuke stopped thinking about what he was told and looked at Karin. Even though he hasn't seen her in a few months he could see that Karin was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. He suddenly saw Karin reaching for her documents with her left hand, he quickly grabbed her left hand with his right.

Karin stared at Sasuke confused. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared at Karin's crimson red hair for a moment before he stared her face and leaned in closing his eyes and kiss her on the lips. Karin's eyes widened in surprise before she slowly closed her eyes. Sasuke licked Karin's lips asking for entrance, which she immediately gave him, deepening their kiss. Sasuke released his right hand from Karin's left hand before he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Karin started to moan as Sasuke gently laid her on the couch as he continually kissed her deeply, starting to moan as well. Sasuke placed his left hand in Karin's hair, running his left hand through it as Karin wrapped her left leg around his waist.

After awhile Sasuke and Karin ended their kiss as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you." Sasuke said then kissed Karin on her left cheek.

"I've missed you as well, Sasuke." Karin said smiling, panting a little as she placed both of her hands on each side of Sasuke's face. "Especially your eyes." moving the hair that covered the left side of his face with her right hand to reveal Sasuke's Rinnegan.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the left side of Karin's neck, making her gasp in pleasure. He grabbed the zipper from her shirt and ran it down to reveal more of Karin's neck before he leaned in and nipped at the right side of her neck. Karin moan in pleasure as Sasuke continued to softly nip her neck.

 _"I love it when Sasuke does this.."_ Karin thought, her cheeks turning red as she closed her eyes, both of her hands now pulling on Sasuke's hair.

* * *

End of Chapter 26.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Uchiha clan compound.

Morning.

Karin and Sarada, in their usual outfits, were at the main shoji doors putting on their boots and sandals as they were leaving their house. Karin had her bag around her on her left shoulder while Sarada had her forehead protector on her forehead and pouch on the back of her. As they were done putting on their boots and sandals they suddenly sensed a very familiar chakra coming down the stairs.

"Mommy! Onee-chan! Wait!" Sayuri yelled running down the stairs. She was in her night clothes and her hair was down.

Karin and Sarada stared at Sayuri as she made it down the stairs and was now standing in between them.

"Where are you 2 going?" Sayuri asked.

"Sayuri, you know I have to go to work." Karin said.

"And I have to train with Sakura-sensei for the Chunin Exams that's coming up soon." Sarada said.

Karin crouched down to Sayuri, smiling. "You know the great part of you staying home?" she asked.

"What is that, Mommy?" Sayuri asked looking at her mother curiously.

"You get to stay here with your Father and you'll get to spend time with him." Karin said.

Sayuri started to smile brightly. "I really will?!" she asked.

"Of course. But he's asleep right now, so when he wakes up then you get to play together, okay." Karin said.

"Hai." Sayuri said.

"Good." Karin said before she leaned in and kissed Sayuri on the forehead and leaned away. "See you soon."

Karin stopped crouching down and stood up before she turned around to the shoji doors and slid one of them open with her right hand before she walked with Sarada behind her, who closed the shoji door behind them.

Sayuri turned around to look at the stairs and smiled to herself. _"Daddy still has to be asleep like Mommy said."_ she thought.

Sayuri ran to the stairs and quickly ran up until she made it to the top then she walked over to her parents room to see her father, in his night, sleeping quietly on the right side of the bed and black covers over him. Sayuri quietly walked over to her parents bed and climbed at the foot of the bed and crawled up until she next to her father. She got under the covers and cuddled her father in his chest before she fell asleep again.

...

19 minutes later.

Sasuke woke up to the sunshine in his right eye, he felt something on his chest and he looked down to see Sayuri cuddling into him and was sleeping. Sasuke placed his right hand on Sayuri's back and a few seconds later, Sayuri woke up and stared up at him.

"Daddy!" Sayuri said smiling.

"Sayuri, what are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked, getting up a little.

"Mommy went to work again and Onee-chan went to train with Sakura to improve her skills for the Chunin Exams, so Mommy said that you would be watching me." Sayuri said, getting up as she looked up at her father smiling.

Sasuke stared down at his youngest daughter for a moment before he slowly stood up from the bed and stretched his arms. "Let's get dressed. I'll take you somewhere." he said.

"Yay!" Sayuri said smiling.

* * *

Forest.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was walking through the grass as Sayuri, in her usual outfit and her hair in it's usual ponytail style, was walking on the right side of her father. Sayuri looked up at her father as she was wondering where her father was taking her.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Sayuri asked her father.

Sasuke stopped moving and faced his second and youngest daughter, who continued to look up at him curiously.

Sasuke looked down at Sayuri on the right side. "I'm going to start training you." he said.

Sayuri started smiling. "You really mean it Daddy?!" she asked.

"Hai, I'm going to teach you the basics first." Sasuke said.

Sayuri quickly jumped into her father's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly, making Sasuke take a few steps back. "Thank you. I love you Daddy!" she said, closing her eyes.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sayuri as he hugged her back. "I love you too, Sayuri." he said then he pulled away after a moment to look down at her. "Also in a few days, Boruto going to be coming here to show me something."

Sayuri looked up at her father confused. "Huh, cousin Boruto? Why is he coming to you?" she asked.

"To be my student." Sasuke said.

"But what is going to show you?" Sayuri asked.

"A Rasengan." Sasuke said.

"Rasengan?" Sayuri asked confused.

A few days ago.

* * *

Day Time.

Training Grounds on the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was standing on the grass as Sayuri stood on the right side of him holding a little on to his cloak with her left hand as she looked up at Boruto, in his usual outfit and black elastic forehead protector on his forehead, who was standing in front of them. A few feet away stood a large grey rock that had writing on it and white clothed and brown rope tied around it. Sayuri also sensed Sarada behind them in the trees.

Sasuke and Sayuri watched as Boruto made a small Rasengan with both hands.

 _"Amazing!"_ Sayuri thought astounded. She saw that Boruto was looking up at her father carefully.

"That's awfully small..." Sasuke said.

Boruto and Sayuri quickly looked up at Sasuke in shock at what he just said.

 _"What?!"_ Sayuri thought.

"I'd be hard-pressed to call that a Rasengan." Sasuke said.

Sayuri looked up at Boruto, who had his eyes closed and his head look down at the ground upset, and stared sadly at him.

"But the basics are-" Sasuke said but was cut off.

Boruto opened his eyes and turned to the left side and threw his Rasengan with his right hand. "Damn it!" he said.

Sasuke, Boruto, and Sayuri watched as Boruto's Rasengan suddenly disappeared. Sayuri turned and looked up at Boruto again, who gritted his teeth and ran off.

 _"Cousin Boruto..."_ Sayuri thought sadly.

Sayuri suddenly sensed Sarada near them, she turned around to see Sarada had a serious look on her face as she had her left hand on her left hip and Sasuke looking forward again.

"You're always so strict, Papa. Since you probably don't know Boruto very well... let me tell you... Boruto usually isn't like this." Sarada said then her expression softened a little. "It's a miracle he even managed this far." then turned to the right side and took her left hand off of her left hip as she looked up at their father. "You get it, don't you?" she asked.

"He jumped to the wrong conclusion." Sasuke said.

Sarada and Sayuri gave their father shocked expressions.

 _"Huh?!"_ Sayuri thought confused.

"I didn't say he failed. I was going to accept him as my student..." Sasuke said.

Sarada suddenly smiled as Sasuke turned to the right side as he saw a hole in one of the trees now. Sayuri turned around as she sadly watched Boruto run off from her view.

Sayuri turned around again and look up at their father serious. "Daddy, that was mean of you to say that to cousin Boruto." she said.

Sasuke and Sarada looked down at Sayuri.

"I could tell that cousin Boruto worked really hard to create it and you insulted him because it was small." Sayuri said. "You owe him an apology, Daddy."

Sasuke continued to stare down at Sayuri before he took a step forward towards her and crouched down in front of her.

"Sayuri, Papa had a reason for doing that." Sarada said.

Sayuri looked up at Sarada. "That's still no excuse for Daddy to say that to cousin Boruto." she said then turned to look up at their father.

"I'll say something to him later." Sasuke said, placing his left hand on Sayuri's right shoulder.

"Okay." Sayuri said then her expression softened. "We can start training again."

...

Night Time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Karin, in her sleep clothes, was under the blankets and was reading a light blue book with both hands as the bedroom lights were turned on. She was on the right side of their bed. Sasuke was in his office and Sarada and Sayuri were asleep.

As Karin continued reading, she suddenly sensed Sasuke coming to their bedroom. A few seconds later, the door opened up to reveal Sasuke, who doesn't have his cloak on, with his right hand on the doorknob.

"Karin." Sasuke said as he walked in and closed the door behind him with his left hand before walked over to the dresser and stopped in front of it.

"Oh hello, Sasuke." Karin said, not looking up from her book as she turned a page with her left hand.

Sasuke started to unbutton his vest and shirt with both of his hands. "Has the scroll that I gave Naruto deciphered anything?" he asked.

"No." Karin said then looked up from her book and at Sasuke. "And how did it go with Boruto?"

Sasuke started putting on his night clothes. "He showed me his Rasengan." he said.

"Really? Because Sayuri told me that you insulted Boruto on it." Karin said, closing her book with both of her hands.

"I told him that it was small." Sasuke said then picked up his usual outfit and walked over to their hamper near the door.

"And you also said that you'd be hard-pressed to call that a Rasengan." Karin said.

"He took it the wrong way." Sasuke said, placing his usual outfit in the hamper with both hands.

"You were insulting him, of course Boruto is going to take it that way." Karin said, putting her book on the night stand with her right hand.

Sasuke walked over to their bedroom and stopped on the left side. "I'll do something about later." he said, grabbing some of the blanket with his left hand and raised it up before he climbed into bed.

 _"I can see that Sarada gets her attitude from Sasuke but I hope Sayuri doesn't start acting like him."_ Karin thought. "But don't start insulting Boruto again, like he thought today."

"His Rasengan was different and it disappeared when he threw and it hit one of the trees." Sasuke said.

"Disappeared?" Karin asked then looked down at the sheets for a moment. "Then it must be one of his special abilities from his Chakra."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Karin looked at Sasuke again. "When Sarada and Boruto were still in the Academy, many strange things happened but I'll tell you later. I need rest for tomorrow because of work and Sarada while you need to spend more time with Sayuri."

"Hai." Sasuke said.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

Training Grounds on the Uchiha compound

Sasuke was standing on the grass as Sayuri stood on the right side of him holding a little on to his cloak with her left hand as she looked up at Boruto, in his usual outfit and black elastic forehead protector on his forehead, who was standing in front of them. A few feet away stood a large grey rock that had writing on it and white clothed and brown rope tied around it. Sayuri also sensed Sarada behind them in the trees.

Sasuke and Sayuri watched as Boruto made a Rasengan with both hands.

"Rasengan!" Boruto yelled.

Sayuri could tell that it was bigger than the Rasengan Boruto made yesterday but could sense that it wasn't his chakra.

 _"That isn't Cousin Boruto's chakra.. but what is it?"_ Sayuri thought.

Sasuke looked at Boruto's right hand to see a black strap tied to his right arm and was hidden before he looked at him to vision Naruto as a 13 year old boy with his old clothes dirty and ruined, smiling at him.

"Hey, hey! So, what do you say, dattebasa?!" Boruto asked smiling.

A long pause.

"That's all from only one day?" Sasuke asked.

Boruto stood up as he lowered his left hand but still held up his right hand that continued to make the Rasengan. "I'm not like my Dad... when it comes to talent." he said.

"It seems you're quite different from Naruto." Sasuke said then whispered quietly. "I had hoped it wasn't the case."

Boruto and Sayuri watched as Sasuke turned around and walked away towards the trees.

Boruto stopped smiling. "So? What do you say? About making me a student?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped for a moment before he said. "Fine... you can be my student." then walked towards the trees again.

Sayuri turned towards her father. "Daddy, wait!" she yelled before she ran after him. When she made it to the right side of him she looked up at him. "Daddy, I sensed something strange about Cousin Boruto's Rasengan. It wasn't his Chakra."

"I know but don't tell him." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sayuri said.

...

Night Time.

After Sasuke was finish training Boruto and Sayuri for the day, they decided to sit on the 2 logs near a fire they just made recently. Sasuke sat on the log on the right side as Sayuri, who was a little dirty from training, was sitting on her father's right leg and was sleeping as her head was laying on his chest and using her father's cloak as a blanket as she held on to his vest. Sasuke held Sayuri close with both of his hands as he stared down at his daughter's peaceful face.

Boruto sat on the log on the left side and was drinking from a blue and white water bottle with his right hand and he stopped drinking as he looked up at Sasuke. "Tell me about my Dad." he said.

Sasuke stopped looking down at Sayuri to look at Boruto then he looked forward. "When he was a kid, all he did was go around saying he'd become the Hokage." he said. "He was quite an Usuratonkachi."

"An Usuratonkachi?" Boruto questioned, lowering his water bottle with his right hand.

"And stubborn as hell." Sasuke said.

Boruto quickly raised his left hand. "No, not that!" he said, then lowered his left hand. "I want to know my Dad's weaknesses, dattebasa!" then smirked.

"Weaknesses?" Sasuke questioned then looked down at the fire as he started to remember something about the past. "Listen... He was full of weaknesses. He was a good-for nothing."

"Eh?" Boruto asked as he stopped smirking.

"But he pulled himself up with his own strength... and became Hokage… You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here." Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boruto asked annoyed.

Sasuke looked down at Sayuri again to see that she was nuzzling her head into his chest. _"I wonder how you will turn out as a Kunoichi, Sayuri?"_ he thought as he softly rubbed the top of Sayuri's head with his right hand, making her nuzzle into him more.

* * *

2 days later.

Morning.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was walking down the stairs with her bag hanging from the left side of her shoulders. Sasuke left awhile ago with Sayuri so they can spend time together. When she made it down to the living room, she saw Sarada, who was going to leave in a little bit to meet up with Boruto and Mitsuki for the first part of the Chunin Exams tomorrow. Karin smiled to herself before she started to walk over to her oldest daughter, because she was going to be helping out in the part of the test with Shikamaru and Sai.

Sarada, in her usual outfit, headband, and pouch on the back of her, Main shoji doors as she looked down at her sandals as she tapped left foot against the floor so her left sandal was in place.

"It's already time." Karin said smiling, stopping behind Sarada.

Sarada looked up a little behind to the left at her mother.

Karin folded her arms. "Do your best out there, Sarada." she said.

Sarada rose her head up as she closed her eyes. "You're awfully lively this morning, Mama." she said.

Karin stopped smiling.

Sarada turned around opening her eyes and smiling at her mother. "Papa coming home after such a long time make you so happy?" she asked.

Karin smiled again. "Well it does.. but you know something else?" she asked.

Sarada stopped smiling as she looked curiously at her mother.

"Sayuri told me that she sensed you around your cousin Boruto a lot." Karin said. "Are you developing feelings for him?"

Sarada blushed furiously. "Of course not! That's just nonsense!" she said.

"Just kidding." Karin said, unfolding her arms.

Sarada just stared at her mother as she stopped blushing.

Karin stepped forward as her oldest daughter and placed her right hand on left shoulder. "And good luck out there in the Chunin Exams." she said.

Sarada smiled again. "And well, I can also tell these things about you, Mama." she said. "And thank you."

Karin took her right hand off of Sarada's left shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm off!" Sarada said before she turned around and slid one of the shoji doors open with her left hand and ran off outside.

"You're just as happy as me and your sister, Sarada." Karin said then stopped smiling. "Which reminds me I have to go make sure the test is alright for them." before she put on her boots and walked out of the house before she slid it closed with her right hand.

10 minutes later.

Sarada was running through a crowd of people to meet with Boruto and Mitsuki. When Sarada made it to a large brown and red wooden-metal object she saw Boruto, in his usual outfit, headband, and pouch on the back of him, sitting on it and looking up at the sky.

"You won the bet with my Papa, Boruto." Sarada said, stopping on the left side of the object.

Boruto looked at Sarada. "W-w-well, yeah." he said, jumping off of the object and landed 2 feet away from Sarada.

Sarada placed her left hand on her left hip. "So, what will you do now that you're my Papa's student?" she asked.

Boruto smirked as he placed both of his hands on his hips. "I want to learn about my Dad's weaknesses.

Sarada closed her eyes as her head was down. "I don't mean to criticize you or anything..." she said.

Boruto stopped smirking.

"... But before you challenge Lord Seventh... we have to become Chunin." Sarada said before she opened her eyes and stared at Boruto annoyed. "Do you understand?"

"That's why I want to train and learn from Uncle Sasuke... and show my Dad my power at the Chunin Exams, dattebasa!" Boruto said then took hands off of his hips as he raised his left fist. "The power that's gonna topple him some day!"

Sarada pointed her right index finger at Boruto, who lowered his right fist and stepped backwards a little. "It's "our" power!" she yelled then folded both of her arms together as she closed her eyes again, head facing down. "Really, what are you thinking?"

Boruto reached into his pouch with his right hand and held it up his Chunin Exams form for Sarada to see. "Isn't it obvious? I'm thinking we're gonna come out on top... at the Chunin Exams." he said.

Sarada looked up and opened her eyes as she stared up at Boruto's Exam form. She unfolded her arms as reached into her pouch with her right hand. "I don't mean to criticize you or anything... but sometimes you're not irritating." she said, holding her Chunin Exam form with both hands, smiling.

Boruto and Sarada lowered their forms as they looked up to see Mitsuki, in his usual outfit and headband, was sitting on the object while holding his Chunin Exam form with his right hand. "Please don't forget about me, okay?" he asked, smiling.

Boruto and Sarada smiled at each other nervously.

...

Forest

1 hour later.

Sayuri was standing next to her father on the right side as they watched Boruto throwing a shuriken to a wooden target on a tree, which has many other shurikens on it. They were practicing Shuriken Jutsu. Sayuri saw that the shuriken hit the middle of the target.

"How's that?" Boruto yelled smiling, his fist near his chest.

Sasuke looked down at the left side at Boruto. "You're able to bend it a little now." he said.

Boruto looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down and held up his right index finger as he was pointing at something.

Boruto and Sayuri looked to see where Sasuke was pointing at to it was a another target on a tree at the right side.

"The next one is that." Sasuke said.

Boruto looked up at Sasuke as he lowered his hands. "How am I supposed to bend it that far?" he asked.

Sasuke pulled out 2 shurikens from his right sleeve and threw them. Boruto and Sayuri watched as the 2 shurikens collided with one another before one of them was sent to the far target, they stared in awe.

Sasuke lowered his right hand. "Use your head a little and don't expect an immediate answer." he said.

Boruto looked up at Sasuke annoyed before he looked at the second target. "I know." he said.

Sayuri looked up at her father. "Daddy." she said.

Sasuke stared down at Sayuri.

"Can I please have a turn?" Sayuri asked.

"Not now, I'm still practicing, Sayuri." Boruto said.

Sayuri looked down at the ground sadly.

Sasuke suddenly smiled softly at Sayuri then crouched down in front of her as he held out 2 shurikens with his right hand. "Here, Sayuri." he said.

"Huh?" Boruto asked.

Sayuri looked curiously at the 2 shurikens in her father's right hand before she smiled. "Thank you, Daddy." she said then took the 2 shurikens with both of her hands.

Sasuke stood up as he and Boruto watched Sayuri stepped forward. Sayuri threw the 2 shurikens with both of her hands, they collided before one them hit the target on the second tree and landed on the left side of the shuriken Sasuke threw.

 _"She learned that from just watching."_ Sasuke thought.

Boruto looked in awe at what just happened. "How did you do it?" he asked then looked down at Sayuri. "You've only seen it once."

Sayuri looked up at Boruto. "Well I also watched Mommy and Onee-chan do it." she said.

Boruto looked back at the second target.

Sayuri felt something on her head and she looked up to see her father rubbing her head with his right hand, making her smile at him.

 _"When she enters the Academy, she'll be a prodigy. And I'll be proud of her even if she isn't one."_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

First Chunin Test.

Karin was on a large wooden brown rectangular stand and was standing next to Shikamaru, in his usual outfit, and Sai, in his usual outfit, on the right side.

There were 2 large objects in the back. The Genins were standing in a 3 by 8 rows. 4 Jonins on the left and right side of the Genins. A big black screen was hanging from Shikamaru, Sai, and Karin. She saw Sarada standing 8th in the second row, Boruto standing 9th in the second row, Mitsuki standing 7th in the second, Inojin, in his usual outfit, headband, standing 7th in the first row, Chocho, in her usual outfit, white elastic forehead protector around her forehead, and eating out of a bag of potato chip, was standing eighth in the first row, and Shikadai, in his usual outfit and Forehead Protector, standing ninth in the first row.

 _"I hope Sarada and her team pasts the first test."_ Karin thought, looking at Sarada, who was smiling.

Shikamaru had his right hand on his right hip as he looked at his son. _"Is he even going to try? Well, he is my son, so it can't be helped."_ he thought before he looked at all the Genins then he took his right hand off of his hip and coughed into it before he lowered it. "We will now begin! Everyone, this is the time to utilize everything you've learned so far!" he yelled.

"Listen carefully and pay attention to what Shikamaru and Sai are going to say because they are going to say this once!" Karin said to the Genins.

Boruto looked down at the ground. _"Just watch, stupid old man... I'm gonna make it to the end with my strength!"_ he thought then looked up.

"All right, we will begin Round 1." Sai said.

The 2 black clothes that were hiding the objects dropped to reveal a large white 'X' and 'O' and 2 white circular shape clothes on the ground.

"Each team of 3 will stand on the side they believe is the correct answer. Here is the question!" Sai said then raised his left hand up to point at the screen above them.

It read: _TRUE OR FALSE THE PASSWORD IN WOL 5 ARE MOON IS DAY. MOUNTAIN IS RIVER. FLOWER IS NECTAR._

" 'In Volume 5 of the "Shinobi Strategist Detective Story'... the 3 passwords that appear are as follows: Moon is day... Mountain is river... Flower is nectar... True or false?" Sai said, lowering his left hand.

"I don't know that answer." an unknown boy said.

Karin looked around to see that all of the Genins were confused. _"There is no 5th Volume.. and Sarada should know that since she read the 4th one with me."_ she thought.

Boruto looked at Sarada. "Sarada, do you know the novel?" he asked.

Sarada looked at Boruto. "Sort of..." she said then looked down at the ground. "But I only read up to Volume 4. I didn't even know there was a fifth volume."

Mitsuki closed his eyes smiling. "Then we may as well give up." he said.

"At least give it some thought, Mitsuki." Boruto said.

Mitsuki stopped smiling as he opened his eyes and looked up.

Most of the Genins were turning around and walking to either the 'X' or the 'O'.

Sarada looked at Boruto serious. "Boruto, which do you think my Papa would choose?" she asked.

Boruto smiled as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Probably false. He's not the conventional type." he said then stopped smiling and opened his eyes. "But hey, what's this all of a sudden?"

"I plan to become the Hokage... by choosing a different path from my Papa!" Sarada said.

Mitsuki closed his eyes and smiled again. "Then we should go for true, right?" he asked.

Sarada looked at Mitsuki. "Yeah! Let's go, guys!" she said then she and Mitsuki ran over to 'O'.

Boruto pulled his arms down from his head before he ran over to the 'O' as well.

Karin saw that all of the Genins were in the 'X' and 'O' now before she folded her arms together.

Shikamaru placed both of his hands in his pockets.

Sai placed his left hand on his left hip. "All right, you've all decided on your answer. The wrong answer is... in other words these who turn black will fail.

Shikamaru, Sai, and Karin heard the Genins talking, saying "What do you mean by 'The black'?"

Sai closed his eyes and smiled. You'll see..." he said then raised his left hand up again to the screen. "The answer is..."

The black screen started to shuffle from 'X' to 'O'. Everyone went silent until it showed both the 'X' and 'O', making the Genins confused before the white clothed ripped from beneath their feet and were falling down towards pools of black ink.

 _"Sarada, you have to figure it out quickly."_ Karin thought worried as she unfolded her arms.

"We've got it wrong!" an unknown boy yelled.

"Damn it!" another unknown boy yelled.

Some Genins started landing in the pool of ink. Shinki, a 12 year old boy, had fair skin, short and spiky black hair, small eyebrows, brown eyesface paint, which takes the shape of two red ヲ wo markings that are similar to designs on his Adoptive Father's, Gaara's Sand Gourd, in his usual outfit, a dark cloak made of Iron Sand which he wears over his Suna flak jacket, a brown full-body outfit, which covers his throat, complete with a dark blue Suna forehead protector, black shuriken holster and white tape wrapped around his right leg, and black calf-length shinobi sandals, used his Iron Sand to save, himself and his team mates, Araya, a 12 year old boy, had light brown skin, brown hair in a high short spiky ponytail, in his usual outfit, a white and purple Hannya-like mask, a beige jacket, brown pants and black calf-length shinobi sandals. He also carries what appears to be a sword on his back, and Yodo, a 12 year old girl, had fair skin, long blonde hair with a large bange, blue eyes, red markings and she wears pink lipstick, in her usual outfit, a dark red full-body suit, which is worn under a lavender jacket with a large hood over her head, black gloves and bandages around her ankles and right thigh, and black sandals, from falling into the ink.

"Ink! It's a pool of ink!" an unknown boy yelled.

"I get it." Shinki said.

As Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada were falling, Boruto started to think about something as he made a fist with his right hand that had the Kote on it.

 _"Damn it!"_ Boruto thought, tightly closing his eyes. _"Is it all over?"_ unfisting his right hand.

Sarada suddenly pulled out a kunai attached to a brown rope with her left hand to quickly pierce the back of Boruto's jacket to stop him from falling. Boruto looked down to see some of the Genins were in the black ink and was a few feet above it and he looked up to see Sarada holding the rope with her left hand, which was holding him, while Sarada's right hand was holding onto Mitsuki's right hand and Mitsuki's left hand was holding onto the ground above. Boruto looked over to the right to see the 'X' tunnel.

"What's this?" an unknown boy asked.

"Is that the 'false' hole?" Boruto questioned.

"This true or false choice probably has no meaning." Shinki said, lifting him and his team mates up.

"That quiz was a sham from the start! There was no Volume 5!" Sarada said.

Shikadai was holding onto a kunai from behind to hold him up while he used his Shadow Possession to catch Inojin and Chocho.

"Those who fail will turn black... Those were his words. So as long as you don't turn black, you're okay." Shikadai said.

Inojin closed his eyes. "It's exactly the kind of awkward and oblivious test my Dad would make." he said then sighed.

 _"She really did it!"_ Karin thought smiling.

...

20 minutes later.

The Genins that were not covered in ink were standing in 2 long rows while the Genins that were covered in ink sat behind them.

Sai had his eyes closed smiling. "Precisely! After seeing the pool of ink and realizing your mistake... if you gave up and let yourself plunge into the black ink... you don't deserve to become a Chunin. The real purpose of the first round was to see... the second answer you were forced to make instantly after... being driven into a difficult situation... Whether you gave up or not. " he said then opened his eyes. "Those who didn't fall into the ink are correct. This marks the end of Round 1 of the Chunin Selection Exams! The second round will begin in 3 days!"

"All right!" Sarada said smiling, her fists near her face.

Mitsuki looked at Sarada on the right side, smiling and closing his eyes. "We did it." he said.

Karin looked over at her daughter smiling. _"She thought of everything really fast. Sarada definitely gets that from me and Sasuke."_ she thought then she stopped smiling as she over at Boruto to see that he was looking down depressed while clutching his right arm with his left hand. _"What's with with Boruto all of a sudden?"_ she started to sense a few chakras in Boruto's right arm. _"Wait! It couldn't be!"_

...

Sunset.

Uchiha clan compound.

Karin and Sayuri were sitting on one of the Living Room couches that was next to the bookshelves, Karin sat on the right side and Sayuri sat on the left side. Sasuke was in his office again.

"Onee-chan really won the first part of the Exams today?" Sayuri asked, smiling up at her mother.

"Of course, I saw her." Karin said smiling, looking down at her youngest daughter.

"Onee-chan's amazing!" Sayuri said.

Karin and Sayuri suddenly sensed Sarada was now in the Uchiha compound.

"She's here." Sayuri said, turning towards the door.

"You have to wait until Sarada gets here, okay?" Karin asked.

"Hai." Sayuri said.

...

Sarada was walking as she was almost to her house, thinking what the second part was going to be. _"I wonder who's gonna be the second Proctors?"_ she thought.

When Sarada made it she slid one of the shoji doors open with her right hand and stepped in before she slid it closed and turned to see Sayuri in front of her and smiling up at her.

"Hello, Onee-chan!" Sayuri said.

Sarada crouched down in front of Sayuri, smiling. "Hello to you too, Sayuri." she said before she hugged her, who immediately hugged back.

Sarada pushed away a little to see Sayuri's face.

"Congratulations on passing the first one!" Sayuri said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Sarada said.

Sarada pulled off her sandals before she stood up and walked over to the couch where their mother was sitting at with Sayuri.

"You did great out there, Sarada." Karin said smiling.

Sarada sat down next to their mother. "Thanks, Mama." she said placing Sayuri on her lap with both hands. "I just hope the next part will be hard."

"It will be." Karin said.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Hokage Mansion.

Sasuke was walking down one of the hallways. Sarada was with Shizune because she wanted to learn something for the second part of the Chunin Exams. Sayuri was with Hinata and Himawari since Sasuke dropped her off recently. Sasuke was looking for Karin so they can spend time together on her lunch break.

As Sasuke continued walking down one of the hallways, he suddenly saw Sakura, in her usual outfit, was walking towards him. When they were a few feet away from each other, they stopped.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Have you seen Karin?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped smiling. "Yes, she's in the fourth room on the right." she said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said before he moved past Sakura and continued walking ahead.

Sakura turned around as she watched Sasuke walked down the hall she was coming from. _"Sasuke's become even more handsome than the last time I saw him..."_ she thought then made a sad face. _"But still as always... he still doesn't notice me."_

 _..._

Karin was talking to a Ninja, who was wearing the Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, who looked to be 24, had spiky black hair, light brown skin, and black eyes.

"Okay, great work on the new center." Karin said. "Now you have to report to Shikamaru."

"Understood." the male ninja said before he walked to the right towards the exit.

Karin watched the male ninja opened the door with his left hand before stepped out and saw Sasuke come in. They were now the only 2 people in the room. She turned around to face a desk. "Why have you come here, Sasuke?" she asked, looking down.

Sasuke closed the door with his right hand. "I came here to spend time with you on your lunch break." he said then started to walk over to his wife.

Karin looked up a little. "Who told you that?" she asked.

"Sarada." Sasuke said.

 _"Should have known Sarada would tell him.. and if not her then it probably would be Oniisan or Sayuri."_ Karin thought then she suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned to see Sasuke had his right hand on her. "Where's Sayuri?" she asked.

"She's with Hinata." Sasuke said.

"And how did she react?" Karin asked.

 _..._

 _Flashback._

 _Sasuke and Sayuri were walking to Naruto and Hinata's house, Sayuri was holding onto her father's right hand with her left hand._

 _Sayuri looked up at her father to see that he was looking forward. "I wonder where me and Daddy are going?" she thought._

 _When they made it to Naruto and Hinata's house, Sasuke and Sayuri walked up the steps towards the front door._

 _"Daddy, why are we at Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house?" Sayuri asked._

 _"I'm leaving you here for awhile." Sasuke said, looking down at Sayuri._

 _"What?" Sayuri asked, making a sad face._

 _Sasuke released Sayuri's left hand as he crouched down to his youngest daughter. "It's only for a short time and then I'll return." he said._

 _"B-but... where will you go?" Sayuri asked sadly._

 _"To see your mother." Sasuke said._

 _Sayuri now made a confused face. "Huh?" she questioned._

 _"I wanted to have lunch with her." Sasuke said._

 _"Like a date?" Sayuri asked smiling._

 _Sasuke turned to the right side to avoid eye contact with Sayuri._

 _"You could have told me that Daddy, I understand." Sayuri said, putting her hands behind her back. "You want to spend time with Mommy."_

 _Sasuke looked at Sayuri again._

 _"Go on. Mommy must be waiting." Sayuri said._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

"She was okay with it." Sasuke said.

Karin sighed before she turned around to face Sasuke. "Okay, I guess we can spend time on my lunch break now." she said.

...

15 minutes later.

Forest.

Sasuke and Karin were sitting next to one of the trees. Karin was sitting on Sasuke's lap while Sasuke's back was against the tree and in the shade. Karin was eating an Origiri with her right hand as a bento box was on her lap.

"This really is peaceful." Karin said smiling as she was holding a half eaten Origiri with her right hand.

Sasuke looked down at Karin.

"I remembered all of the we've been here years ago." Karin said.

Sasuke smiled a little at Karin. "Can I have some?" he asked.

"Sure." Karin said then looked down and reached for another Origiri with her left hand only to be grabbed by Sasuke's left hand. She looked up at Sasuke to see that he was smirking at her.

"I want the one you're eating." Sasuke said then released Karin's left hand.

Karin raised up her right hand and placed the half eaten Origiri in Sasuke's mouth, who almost immediately ate it. She looked down again and reached for a tri-colored dango stick with her left hand before she ate 2 of them.

"I see that you're eating dangos again." Sasuke said.

Karin swallowed before she looked up at Sasuke again. "Well they're my favorite snacks despite you not having a sweet tooth." she said, placing her dango stick back in the bento box.

Sasuke and Karin looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Karin, who closed her eyes as she gave into it. Karin lifted the bento box off of her lap with her right hand and placed it on the ground far beside them. They moved away from the tree a little so Sasuke can lay on his back while Karin was on top of him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Karin before he deepened the kiss by running his tongue over Karin's lips for entrance, which she immediately gave him. Karin started to moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke moved his hands lowered towards the end of Karin's shirt before he decided to roam his hands under. Karin jumped a little as she felt Sasuke's hands were on her hips, she opened her eyes and pulled away a little to look at Sasuke, who also opened his eyes.

"S-sasuke, we can't do it now." Karin said. "Besides my lunch break is almost over."

Sasuke rubbed both of Karin's hips. "Do you really have to go?" he asked.

Karin grabbed both of Sasuke's hands with her own. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe when we're in our room." she, removing Sasuke's hands from her shirt before letting them go.

Sasuke placed his left hand on ground beside him before he rosed the top half of himself. "At least I can have one more kiss before you go." he said.

"Fine." Karin said.

Karin placed both of her hands on Sasuke's shoulders before she leaned in and kissed him for a moment before pulling away. She reached over to the bento box with her left hand and took 3 tri-colored dangos before getting up and walking away.

"Bye, Sasuke." Karin said.

Sasuke watched as Karin walked away from to go back to the Hokage Mansion. "I better go get Sayuri." he said, getting up.

* * *

End of Chapter 27.

Please review.

No Flames.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Please review.

No Flames.

* * *

A few days later.

Day Time.

Training Grounds on the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke, in his usual outfit, was standing as Sayuri, in her usual outfit, was standing beside him on the right side as she was grabbing on to his cloak with her left hand. Boruto, in his usual outfit, was throwing shurikens with both hands to hit the target on the tree.

As Boruto missed the target again by hitting the top part of the tree, Sasuke sighed. Boruto's mouth opened as he was annoyed that Sasuke did that before he gritted his teeth and turned around to face him, making his hands into fists.

Sayuri looked up at Boruto.

"Everyone knows Shuriken Jutsu is Sarada's specialty, dattebasa!" Boruto yelled. "I mean... she's your... She's an Uchiha after all!" unfisting his hands.

"That's not true! Anyone can be an expert and not be an Uchiha." Sayuri said.

"Sasuke looked down at Boruto. "According to your reasoning, Boruto..." he said then raised his right index and middle fingers up.

Boruto and Sayuri watched in astonishment as Sasuke summoned 8 shadow clones; 4 on each side of him.

 _"Woah! Daddy's amazing!"_ Sayuri thought, looking at all of the shadow clones before she looked up at her father.

Boruto backed away a little bit.

Sasuke lowered his right hand. "This Jutsu should be your specialty as well." he said.

"I guess so... This was Dad's specialty, right?" Boruto asked.

Sayuri looked up at Boruto again.

"You can not make any more excuses. Naruto can make over a 1000 shadow clones." Sasuke said.

Boruto gritted his teeth for a moment. "I know that!" he said then closed his eyes as he turned around and pulled out 2 shurikens with both hands.

 _"Excuses."_ Sayuri thought.

* * *

A few days later.

Day Time.

Hokage Mansion.

Karin, in her usual outfit, was walking through one of the hallways as she was nervous and hoping that her daughter Sarada and her team had won the second round of Chunin Selection Exams.

 _"Please win, Sarada."_ Karin thought. _"I know you can do this."_

Karin snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed a very familiar chakra coming towards her. A few seconds later, she saw Tenten, in her usual outfit and holding a brown clipboard with some papers on it in her right hand, was walking towards her.

 _"Wait! Tenten's the proctor for the second round."_ Karin thought.

When Karin made it to Tenten, they stopped in front of each other.

"Oh hi, Karin." Tenten said smiling.

"Hello to you too, Tenten." Karin said smiling. "By the way, how's Sarada and her team?"

"They're doing great and Boruto is excellent at his new Jutsus." Tenten said.

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked.

"I saw Boruto use a Lightning Style technique on his opponents." Tenten said.

Karin stopped smiling. "You did?" she asked.

"Yep, leave it to the son of the Hokage to learn powerful Jutsus." Tenten said.

"What hand was he using to do that?" Karin asked concerned.

"Um.. I think his right hand. Why?" Tenten asked concerned.

"No reason, I was just making sure." Karin said then moved passed Tenten on the left side. "I'll see you later." walking away.

Tenten turned around as she looked at Karin with confusion.

 _"I should've known he was going to use that Kote to cheat in the Chunin Exams. After I sensed other chakras on his right arm in the first round I know he'll cheat again."_ Karin thought. _"I have to do something about this soon."_

...

Sunset.

Uchiha clan compound.

Sasuke and Karin's House.

Sarada, in her usual outfit, slid one of the main shoji doors open with her right hand and stepped in.

"I'm home." Sarada said, sliding the door closed with her right hand before she started taking off her sandals, noticing her mother's, father's, and sister's sandals and boots were at the door. She placed her sandals next to her little sister's.

As Sarada was done, she suddenly sensed a very familiar chakra heading towards her.

"Onee-chan!" a female voice yelled.

Sarada smiled when she heard that voice.

A few seconds later, Sayuri came out running towards Sarada.

"Onee-chan, you're back!" Sayuri said smiling, jumping into her sister's arms and hugged her.

Sarada backed away a little bit as she caught Sayuri, hugging her back. Sayuri pulled her head away as she looked up at her older sister.

"Congratulations on passing the second round, Onee-chan!" Sayuri said.

"Thank you, Sayuri." Sarada said, carefully placing Sayuri back on the ground. "So where are Mama and Papa?"

"Mommy's in the kitchen and Daddy's in his office again." Sayuri said.

"Oh, okay." Sarada said then walked forward with Sayuri following her.

...

Karin had her brown apron on as she was making dinner for the 4 of them. She was stirring the pot with her left hand by a silver ladel as she continued to think about her conversation with Tenten about Boruto.

 _..._

 _Flashback._

 _"They're doing great and Boruto is excellent at his new Jutsus." Tenten said._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked._

 _"I saw Boruto use a Lightning Style technique on his opponents." Tenten said._

 _Karin stopped smiling. "You did?" she asked._

 _"Yep, leave it to the son of the Hokage to learn powerful Jutsus." Tenten said._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Karin closed her eyes sighing. _"What should I tell Oniisan?"_ she thought. _"It's wrong but I don't want to embarrass Boruto."_

"Mama." a female voice said.

Karin opened her eyes as she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head around to the right side to see Sarada and Sayuri were in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sarada asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing." Karin said smiling before she turned her head back around and started stirring again. "I was just thinking about something, it's not important."

Sarada and Sayuri continued to stare at their mother as they walked further into the kitchen.

Sayuri closed her eyes as she smelled the air. "The curry smells really really good." she said smiling then opened her eyes.

Sarada smelled the air as well. "I smell tomatoes." she said.

"Well I put tomatoes inside." Karin said.

"Yes, I love tomato curry." Sayuri said.

"By the way, congratulations on completing the second round of the Chunin Exams, Sarada." Karin said.

"Thanks, Mama." Sarada said.

"I hope you pass the finals." Karin said.

"Hai." Sarada said.

"Oh and your father wants to see you." Karin said.

"Huh? Papa wants to see me?" Sarada asked.

"Hai, he told me to tell you when I arrived home." Karin said then turned her head around and looked at Sarada. "You should go see him."

Sarada looked at her mother, who went back to cooking, for a moment before she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sayuri in the kitchen to help their mother, and into the living room before she went upstairs and walked over to her father's office. She knocked on the door with her left hand before she heard a voice.

"Come in." a male voice said.

Sarada opened the door with her right hand before she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She looked to see her father, without his cloak, sitting at his desk and looking over his documents with both hands.

Sasuke looked up to see Sarada staring at him. "Oh, Sarada." he said putting his documents down.

"U-um, Mama said you wanted to see me?" Sarada asked, a little nervous.

"I've heard you've passed the second round." Sasuke said, standing up.

"H-hai." Sarada said.

"You're doing very well." Sasuke said, walking over to his oldest daughter.

Sarada gasped a little as she looked up at her father with widenering eyes.

Sasuke stood in front of Sarada and looked down at her. "I hope you do become a Chunin." he said.

Sarada felt like she was going to cry.

"And after the Chunin Exams, do you want me to teach you Chidori?" Sasuke asked, placing his right hand on Sarada's left shoulder.

Sarada felt tears forming in her eyes as she started to smile. "H-hai, Papa..." she said, tears running down her face.

* * *

A few days later.

Day Time.

Stadium.

Everyone was in the seats of the large red and cream colored stadium. Karin was standing on one of the top parts as she looked everywhere to see from left to right; Kiba leaning on the leaning forward on the rails with both hands, now 32 years old, has a small brown goatee and hair combed back at a shoulder-length, and in his new usual outfit, a Konoha flak jacket, a light grey open fur coat, black fingerless gloves, a cream colored pendent necklace wrapped around his neck, grey pants that reached his calves, and black sandals, Akamaru laying down, now 23 years old had has wrinkles on his snout, a brown cat laying on him, and Tamaki, now 32 years old, long brown hair at a mid-back length, hazel eyes, in her new usual outfit, a black short sleeved undershirt, orange short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black knee length boots, and from left to right Iruka, now 44 years old and in his usual outfit, Konohamaru, in his usual outfit, Guy, now 48 years old and in his new usual outfit, a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, Konohagakure flak jacket, and red Konohagakure Forehead Protector wrapped around his waist, was in a red wheel chair, and Kakashi, now 48 years old and in his new usual outfit, a black elastic Konohagakure Forehead Protector, Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, and knee length black boots, was leaning forward against the rails with his right elbow, in one of the crowds of people from right to left; Temari, now 35 years old, in her usual outfit, Sakura, now 32 years old and in her usual outfit, Luna, now 8 years old and in her usual outfit, and Ino, now 32 years old and in her usual outfit, were standing and looking at one another before they decided to sit down and watch.

She looked up at the right side to see left to right; Chojuro, now 34 years old and in his usual outfit, Gaara, now 32 years old and in his usual outfit, Naruto, now 32 and in his usual outfit, Darui, now 43 years old and in his usual outfit, and Kurotsuchi, now 33 years old and in her usual outfit, were sitting in a grey tower at a long brown table with their Kage Headpieces in front of them and from left to right; Misuno, now 35 years old and in her usual outfit, Kankuro, now 34 years old and in his usual outfit, Shikamaru, now 32 years and in his usual outfit, Omoi, now 31 years old and in his usual outfit, and Akatsuchi, now 35 years old and in his usual outfit, were standing behind the Kages. They were all in the shade.

Karin looked below the Kages to see from right to left; Hinata, now 32 years old and in her usual outfit, and Himawari, now 9 years old and in her usual outfit, were sitting down and watching. Hinata was on the right side and Himawari was on the left side.

 _"Huh, where's Sayuri?!"_ Karin thought confused and shocked. _"She was supposed to be with them."_ then turned forward. _"Well, she must be upset that Sasuke's not here."_

 _..._

 _Flashback._

 _1 hour ago._

 _Outside the Stadium._

 _Karin and Sayuri were standing together as Sasuke was standing in front of them. Sarada went in the Stadium awhile ago to meet up with her team._

 _"Why aren't you coming with us, Daddy?" Sayuri asked sadly, looking up at her father._

 _"Because I have to check up on something." Sasuke said, looking down at his daughter._

 _"But your going to miss Onee-chan's matches." Sayuri said sadly._

 _Sasuke crouched down and placed his left hand on Sayuri's right shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he said._

 _"You promise." Sayuri said._

 _"I promise." Sasuke said then he leaned in and kissed Sayuri's forehead._

 _Sasuke took his left hand off of Sayuri's right shoulder before he stood up and turned around before he walked away._

 _Sayuri was about to go after her father until she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up to see her mother staring down at her smiling lightly._

 _"Don't worry Sayuri. You're father will see your sister fight." Karin said._

 _Sayuri looked back at her father to see that he was still walking away from them. "I hope Daddy doesn't miss Onee-chan's matches." she thought._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Karin suddenly sensed Sayuri coming to her location. _"She's coming towards me."_ she thought.

The 3rd part of the Chunin Selection Exams were now starting. In the battle arena stood the remaining 12 genins in a 3 by 4 rows. Team Yurui in the 1st row, 1st was Tarui, a skinny brown skinned 13 year old girl that had long blonde hair that reached her ankles and bangs that framed her face and reached a mid-back length, yellow eyes, in her usual outfit, a dark blue shirt with the left sleeve being long and right sleeve being short, white Kumogakure flak jacket, dark blue black pants with the right side being rolled up a little, black lapel wrapped around her waist, white bandages wrapped around her right arm and lower right leg, a dark blue knit cap Forehead Protector, and black sandals, was the 2nd one in line, Yurui, a slightly chubby fair skin 13 year old boy that had shoulder-length blonde hair hair that was combed back, grey eyes, 2 blue horns on his left cheek, and in his usual outfit, a black long sleeved shirt, white Kumogakure flak jacket, white bandages wrapped around his arms and forearms, white Kumogakure Forehead protector wrapped around his forehead, baggy white pants, black lapel wrapped around his waist, an 8 tails head pendent necklace, 2 swords on his back, and black sandals, and the 3rd in line was Toroi, a 13 year old fair skin chubby boy that has 2 blue horns on his left cheek, maroon colored eyes, short brown hair, wearing his usual outfit, black round glasses, dark grey bandanna style Kumogakure Forehead protector, black long sleeved shirt, white Kumogakure flak jacket, long black pants, white Kumogakure fingerless gloves, white Kumogakure shin guards fused with white sandals, black lapel, a red rope wrapped around his neck, and a large black shuriken on his back, in the 2nd row was Shikadai, in his usual outfit, who was 1st, Inojin, in his usual outfit, who was 2nd, and Chocho, in her usual outfit, who was 3rd, in the 3rd row was Sarada, who was 1st, Boruto, who was 2nd, and Mitsuki, in his usual outfit, was 3rd, and in the 4th row was Shinki, in his usual outfit, who was 1st, Yodo, in her usual outfit, who was 2nd, and Araya, in his usual outfit, who was 3rd.

Lee, now 33 years old and in his usual outfit, walked up and stood at the platform to see the remaining 12 genins as he was their 3rd proctor.

"I am sure you are all aware... But Round 3 consists of individual matches! You will probably face a teammate who knows your skills. You will have 3 matches. The winner in... Blocks A, B, and C will battle in a 3 way final." Lee said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" all of the 12 genins yelled.

A large black screen turned on and revealed in yellow letters who was fighting first.

 _'Boruto Uzumaki Vs Yurui.'_

"Round 3 of the Chunin Selection Exams will now begin." Lee said.

The 10 genins that were not fighting jumped away from the Arena and found places to sit. Sarada and Mitsuki were sitting together on the middle row a few feet away from the screen on the right side. Sarada was on right side and Mitsuki was on the left side.

Karin sensed Sayuri behind her.

"Mommy." Sayuri said.

Karin turned around and saw Sayuri staring up at her. "Sayuri, what are you doing here and walking by yourself?" she asked. "You were supposed to be with your Aunt Hinata and cousin Himawari."

"I'm sorry Mommy, I just wanted to be with you." Sayuri said, looking down sadly.

Karin looked at Sayuri for a moment, seeing how sad she was. "Okay." she said sighing. "But if you can't stay still, I'm taking you to your Aunt Hinata."

"Hai." Sayuri said looking up smiling before she walked over to her mother and stood on the left side of her.

Karin turned back around as she looked at the match.

Boruto and Yurui turned to face each other and stepped forward a little. Lee jumped from the platform and landed a few feet in between Boruto and Yurui.

"Challengers, step forward!" Lee said, his hands near his chest.

Boruto and Yurui stepped forward again before they stopped.

"Boruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure and... Yurui of Kumogakure." Lee said before he raised his left hand up. "First match, begin!" then lowered his left hand.

Karin watched as Boruto and Yurui started fighting. Boruto and Yurui charged at each other before Boruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai with his right hand and tried to attack Yurui, who pulled out both of his swords with both hands and blocked it. Boruto and Yurui kept attacking each other until Boruto jumped behind Yurui when he tried to strike him with both swords and tried to attack him but Yurui turned around and tried to attack Boruto again, who dodged it by ducking. Boruto used his kunai and Yurui used his left sword to attack each other but we're now together.

"You're all going down, in one fell swoop." Yurui said.

Boruto's kunai slipped from his right hand a little bit and he blocked Yurui's right sword this time.

"'One fell swoop?'" Boruto questioned.

"It means you're gonna lose!" Yurui said, smirking a little.

Boruto removed his right hand and grabbed Yurui's left hand with his left hand.

"Then just say it and don't beat around the bush!" Boruto said.

"Maybe I'll stop beating around the bush with this match." Yurui said then blowed a blue bubble at Boruto, who quickly backed away from him.

Yurui moved away from his large blue bubble.

"Like, I'll let you!" Boruto said before he struck the bubble with his kunai before it exploded, sending him flying backwards before he barely landed on his feet. "They explode?"

Karin saw the blue smoke disappeared to reveal more large bubbles in different colors. She saw Boruto looked up at the right side before he turned forward again.

"Mommy, what's cousin Boruto going to do?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know." Karin said. _"What are you going to do to win?"_ she thought.

Boruto backed away a little because the bubbles were coming towards him before he reached into pouch with his left hand and was about to pull out a shuriken.

 _..._

 _Flashback._

 _"You did well." Naruto said smiling._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Boruto released the shuriken with his left hand before he pulled his left hand out of his pouch then he raised his right hand a little bit. "I'm not gonna..." he said, activating his Kote released a small green scroll before he grabbed it with his right hand. "lose here!" throwing a shuriken with his right hand.

Karin's eyes widened a little as she noticed the shuriken Boruto threw was green. _"Shurikens aren't green, it must've came from the Kote."_ she thought.

The green shuriken flew into the field of bubble while not bursting them.

When Yurui saw the green shuriken he moved away to the left side a little. _"It won't reach all the way here."_ he thought, blowing a small orange bubble.

He green shuriken started to speed up and went towards Yurui and burst his orange bubble, making it explode in his face and fall down to the ground on his back. Yurui dropped his swords.

"How did he bend it that much?" Sarada asked astonished.

All of the bubbles started to burst as Boruto walked over to Yurui and stopped when he was on the left side of him.

Boruto looked down at Yurui. "Sorry... but it looks like I took you down in 'one fell swoop'." he said smiling. "Um... was it Charai (flashy)?"

Yurui looked up at Boruto. "It's Yurui..." he said before he turned his head to the left side.

Lee, who was standing near Boruto and Yurui, raised his left arm. "Winner, Konoha's Boruto Uzumaki!" he said.

Boruto turned around and walked away as he raised his right fist into the air, smiling.

Himawari stood up smiling as she raised both her fists into the air, closing her eyes. "He won! He won!" she yelled opening eyes and putting her hands together near her chest.

Hinata and Himawari looked at each other smiling.

"That kid's good." Darui said, his right hand on his chin.

Karin was a little sad at this. _"I can't believe Boruto cheated again and everyone's cheering for him."_ she thought. _"I thought Oniisan or any of the other Kages would see it."_

Sarada stood up smiling as her fists were near her. "All right. I'll win too!" she said.

Mitsuki looked up at Sarada smiling.

As soon as they arena was cleared, Lee started to speak again.

"Now for the next round!" Lee said.

The black screen revealed 2 more names in yellow.

 _'Sarada Uchiha Vs Tarui'_

 _"I guess Sarada's up next."_ Karin thought, looking up at the screen.

"Look Mommy, Onee-chan's fighting!" Sayuri said smiling.

 _"Let's see what you can do."_ Karin thought smiling.

Karin saw Sarada and Tarui made it to the Arena and stood a few feet away from each other.

"Challengers, step forward!" Lee said, his hands near his chest.

Sarada and Tarui stepped forward again before they stopped.

"Sarada Uchiha of Konohagakure and... Tarui of Kumogakure." Lee said before he raised his left hand up. "Second match, begin!" then lowered his left hand.

Tarui pulled 3 shurikens from out of nowhere with her right hand and threw them at Sarada, who dodged them easily. Tarui ran up to Sarada and tried to strike her with both of her fists but Sarada still dodged and jumped a few feet backwards from her. Tarui just stood there watching Sarada.

Sarada closed her eyes and opened them as she activated her Sharingan before she raised her left fist, running towards Tarui. "Take this!" she yelled then used Chakra Enhanced Strength with her left fist and punched Tarui right in the face, sending her flying into the wall and the wall started to crack.

 _"Well, that was quick."_ Karin thought smiling.

Sarada unactivated her Sharingan and made 2 fists as she smiled.

Everyone started to cheer.

"Go Onee-chan!" Sayuri yelled smiling.

Sakura stood up from her seat smiling as her eyes were closed, her fists near her face. "Aww yeah!" she yelled at her student.

"Way to go, Shannaro!" Luna yelled smiling.

Sarada put her hands down as she closed her eyes, smiling nervously at Sakura cheering for her.

 _"They're really overexcited by Sarada winning."_ Karin thought.

...

1 hour later.

As time went on, everyone saw many matches. 'Mitsuki vs Toroi' which resulted in Mitsuki winning, 'Inojin Yamanaka vs Araya' which resulted in Araya winning, 'Chocho Akimichi vs Shinki' which resulted in Shinki winning, 'Shikadai Nara vs Yodo' which resulted in Shikadai winning, and many others.

The screen showed in yellow letters, _'Boruto Uzumaki Vs Shikadai Nara'. It was the Seventh match._

A few minutes later, Boruto and Shikadai were in the Arena facing each other as they were a few feet away.

Karin folded her arms as she looked down at the Arena. _"Boruto.. you better not cheat again."_ she thought.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked away from the table and down the steps as Shikamaru followed him before he decided to stay by the steps.

"Seventh match... Begin!" Lee said.

Boruto and Shikadai ran up to each other and started fighting.

When Naruto made it down the steps, he stopped and placed his hands on the cement fence and watched as his son and Shikadai were fighting.

"Shadow clone?" Naruto questioned.

Boruto made 4 shadow clones as they were dodging Shikadai's Shadow Possession Jutsu. When one Boruto's clones tried to use Gentle Fist on Shikadai with his right hand, Shikadai made another sign before Boruto could hit him. A large circular shadow was around them before Boruto's clones disappeared and Shikadai stopped making a circular shadow as he faced Boruto while still doing the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Boruto tried to struggle but couldn't move.

Shikadai smiled. "It would be great if you gave up soon." he said then pulled out a Kunai from his holster with his left hand.

Boruto stopped struggling as he made a serious face, making Shikadai confused.

Boruto smirked before he slowly unfisted his right index and middle fingers, making 5 purple scrolls come out of his Kote and land on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what Boruto just did.

Karin made a little disappointed look. _"He did it again."_ she thought.

A lot of Boruto 'clones' suddenly appeared around Boruto and Shikadai, who looked around him and back at Boruto, who was now smiling.

Shikadai smiled nervously before he closed his eyes and held up his hands. "I give up." he said, dropping his kunai.

Everyone started cheering.

Temari folded her arms together as she quietly laughed at her son. Ino closed her eyes as she placed her left hand on her face and her right hand on her left elbow.

Sakura smiled as her hands were on her lap. "Doesn't this scene look familiar?" she asked.

Luna looked up at her mother. "Huh? What do you mean by that Mom?" she asked.

Sakura looked down at her daughter.

Kain sighed, closing her eyes. _"Well, I better tell Oniisan."_ she thought then opened her eyes and looked up before her eyes widened, dropping her arms. She saw Shikadai sighing and Naruto looking serious at the Arena. _"Oh no, Oniisan found out."_

Sayuri carefully looked at the Arena and sensed that Boruto's clones had half of his chakra before they disappeared. _"What's wrong with cousin Boruto's clones?"_ she thought then looked up at her mother. "Hey Mommy. Why are cousin Boruto's clones-" she stopped talking when she saw her mother looking up surprised. "What's wrong Mommy?" she asked.

Karin snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Sayuri. "What is it, Sayuri?" she asked.

"I said 'what's wrong?' and why are cousin Boruto's clones strange?" Sayuri asked.

"W-well, I'll explain later." Karin said then looked up at Naruto. _"Or maybe Oniisan will explain?"_ she thought.

"The winner is Boruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure!" Lee said.

Himawari stood up smiling and clapping for Boruto.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who took his hands off of the cement wall, confused before she stood up and walked over to him.

"He moves on to the final!" Lee said, pointing his right hand towards Boruto before leaving lowered it.

"Yes!" Boruto yelled smiling, jumping up and cheering for himself.

Sarada looked at Boruto astonished. "Amazing." she said quietly. _"But why is his chakra so weird?"_ she thought.

"What's the matter, dear?" Hinata asked, stopping on the left side of Naruto, who looks depressed and serious.

Naruto looked at his wife. "Hinata... Use your Byakugan and check out Boruto's hand.

Hinata looked at Naruto surprised before she looked down at Boruto and used her Byakugan, and looked to see the Kote on Boruto's right arm.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"It's some kind of ninja tool... It's seems he had it attached to his arm... Is it-?" Hinata asked undoing her Byakugan and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the Arena and squinted his eyes before he jumped towards the Arena.

 _"What's Oniisan going to do?"_ Karin thought, looking at Naruto.

"What's with the Hokage?" Darui asked.

Kurotsuchi leaned forward, smiling before she looked at Darui. "He's so proud of his son... he couldn't stop himself from going out there?" she questioned then looked forward. "There's a doing parent for you." placing her right hand on the desk as she put her hand on top of it.

Shikadai placed his left hand in his left pocket, smiling.

Boruto continued to cheer for himself before Naruto landed a few feet behind him. Boruto lowered his hands and turned around as he, Lee, and Shikadai looked at Naruto.

Boruto ran over to his father and stopped. "Dad, did you see that?!" he asked.

Naruto looked down at Boruto.

Boruto raised up his right fist at Naruto. "Next up is the final round, dattebasa!" he said smiling.

Naruto looked sadly down at Boruto, who continued to smile, before he slowly raised his right fist, making Boruto's eyes widened, and when he was close enough to Boruto's right hand he quickly grabbed it so and he wouldn't move and so he could see the Kote.

Boruto stopped smiling and looked at his trapped right hand.

Naruto made a serious face. "What's this about?" he asked.

Boruto looked at his father and at the Kote and to the left and the ground nervously before he stared back at his father sadly. "This is..." he said.

"This is prohibited in the Exams." Naruto said, letting go of Boruto's right hand, who immediately lowered, with his right hand. "Using a ninja tool instead of your own chakra... defeats the purpose of the Chunin Exams... which is to nurture new shinobi."

Boruto looked down at the ground, a little sad.

Naruto looked at Lee. "Lee, Boruto Uzumaki is disqualified." he said. "Please change the winner to Shikadai Nara."

"Boruto Uzumaki has been disqualified... for using an illegal ninja tool!" Lee said. "Therefore, the winner is... Shikadai Nara from Konohagakure."

"He didn't fool around, did he?" Chojuro said, his hands on the desk. "Violating a rule like that."

Kurotsuchi sighed as she took her right hand off of her face and placed it on the desk. "So, this what it's like... to have an idiot son who drags the Hokage's name through the mud." she said.

"So, that's why cousin Boruto's chakra felt so strange even when we're with Daddy." Sayuri said sadly.

Karin looked down sadly at Boruto. _"Poor Boruto."_ she thought.

"You're kidding..." Sarada said sadly. _"But his chakra did feel a little weird."_ she thought.

"When did he get that?" Mitsuki questioned, surprised.

Sarada made a sad face. "Boruto..." she said.

Naruto raised his right hand again and slowly grabbed Boruto's Forehead Protector. "You're disqualified as a ninja." he said, taking it off of Boruto's head.

Himawari looked up at her mother. "What happened to Onee-chan?" she asked sadly. "Did he do something bad?"

Hinata raised her right hand as she looked down at her daughter before she hugged her and held her close. Hinata and Himawari looked down at the Arena again.

"Boruto." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto placed Boruto's Forehead Protector in his right pocket before he stepped forward a little bit and placed his left hand on Boruto's right shoulder. "Come with me. We're in the middle of exams. We'll talk later." he said.

Boruto's eyes widened at what his father said before he quickly used his right hand to get his father's left hand off of him.

Naruto looked down at Boruto surprised, his left hand down.

Boruto looked up at Naruto, angry and serious. "You'll talk to me later?" he asked then looked down and back at Naruto again, raising both of his hands. "Do you have the time, Dad?" then lowered his hands. "If you had lectured me before all this..." looking down. "I'd..." then closed his eyes for a moment before he opened his eyes again and looked up at his father. "I would have... never ended up in situation like this, dattebasa!"

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly at what Boruto just said before he looked at him.

As Karin looked down at the Arena, she suddenly looked up with widened eyes as she sensed 2 very powerful chakras were coming rapidly to the Village. _"Who are they...?!"_ she thought surprised.

Sayuri looked up at her mother. "What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked confused.

Karin looked down at Naruto. "I need to warn your Uncle Naruto about something." she said.

"Huh, about what?" Sayuri asked.

Suddenly Katasuke Tōno, a chubby fair skinned man looks to be in his mid 30's, had short crop of brown hair, brown eyes, wearing his usual outfit, the Konohagakure scientist outfit, a pair of green glasses, a folded collared long sleeved beige shirt, a long sleeved buttoned up white lab coat that had the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team crest on the back, long brown pants, and black sandals, and another man, who had light brown skin, bald, looked to be in his late 20's, and wearing the Konohagakure scientist outfit, a pair of red glasses, a folded collared long sleeved beige shirt, a long sleeved buttoned up white lab coat that had the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team crest on the back, long brown pants, and black sandals, was holding a camera as they walked into the Arena.

"He's right, you know." Katasuke said.

Naruto and Boruto turned to see Katasuke and another man walking towards them.

"Boruto wasn't able to win... and we're so disappointed... Lord Seventh." Katasuke said smiling, spreading his arms out and put them down.

Katasuke and the other man stopped near Naruto and Boruto.

"To be honest... I wanted to make this this announcement after he won." Katasuke said.

"You guys!" Boruto said, glaring at Katasuke.

Naruto glared at Katasuke.

Karin quickly looked up into the sky to see that the 2 very powerful chakras were coming down rapidly to the Arena. _"Oh no, they're here. I'm too late!"_ she thought.

"Mommy, what's wrong?!" Sayuri asked, worried.

Katasuke turned around. "Listen, everyone!" he yelled, raising his arms again. "Boruto used a Scientific Ninja Tool!" pointing his left hand at Boruto and looked around at the Stadium. "It was prohibited here... but there is no denying that this Scientific Ninja Tool... made it possible for him to reach this point!"

"Katasuke!" Naruto said.

"That is why, 5 Kage, and everyone from villages... this was the perfect venue to demonstrate this amazing Scientific Ninja Tool and..." Katasuke said.

As Katasuke continued to talk he suddenly stopped when an unknown person landed in the Arena, making a thin cloud of dirt. Everyone looked to see the dirt disappearing to see an unknown man standing in the Arena. He looked to be in his early 50's, chubby, had pale skin, featureless lavender eyes, short spiky blue-greyish hair, a blue-greyish full beard, a short horn above his left eye, big hands and a burly physique accompanied with a towering height that reached over two meters, in his usual outfit, a pale blue shirt with back cuffs and a high collar over which he wore another darker appendage with a grey sash wrapped around his waist, long grey pants, a red glowing object on his back, and black flat shoes on his feet which were upturned at the toes.

Naruto stepped forward, looking at Boruto. "Get behind me, quickly!" he said, shoving Boruto behind him with his right hand.

Boruto looked up at Naruto before he looked back at the mysterious man.

Lee and Shikadai jumped beside Naruto and Boruto on the left side.

"Mommy, who are that man?" Sayuri asked, looking at the mysterious man.

Karin sensed Sasuke coming to the Arena. _"Get here quickly, Sasuke!"_ she thought.

Katasuke and the other man walked towards the mysterious man.

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?!" Katasuke asked then stopped.

Naruto looked at Katasuke. "Don't approach them!" he yelled.

The chubby one raised his right hand and a red glow came from it as he used his Tool Creation Technique to make claws. "This Arena is where I show off my..." he then used right hand on the ground, wind blowing away from him and made craters, making Naruto, Lee, Katasuke, the other man, Boruto, and Shikadai fly backwards and land on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Boruto with both of his hands.

The Stadium and Arena started to break apart.

Gaara, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Shikamaru, Misuno, Kankuro, Omoi, and Akatsuchi quickly left the tower they were at to help the people in the Stadium.

Karin looked around to see the Stadium crumbling away. She saw Luna putting her hands over her head as she closed her eyes in fear and a piece of red pipe from the Stadium falling before Sakura stood up from her seat and punched the air above her with her right fist, creating a shockwave strong enough to destroy the falling debris to protect herself, her daughter, and the other people.

Temari, who now has her black fan behind her, suddenly appeared behind Sakura as they were now back-to-back.

Sakura looked at Temari, serious. "Our top priority is to prevent any casualties." she said.

Temari nodded as she jumped away.

"Mom!" Luna yelled.

Sakura looked down to see her daughter looking at her scared and her hands were still on her head, she stepped over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay." she said then picked Luna up bridal style. "Let's go." jumping away.

Gaara used his sand to stop the building from falling on people, Kankuro used his puppets to catch the people who were falling, Kakashi was holding 2 people in his arms, Konohagakure Shinobi were now saving people, Darui holding a piece of concrete with his left hand to stop it from crushing a man, Ino, Hinata, Himawari, and many other people started to run to the exits, Mitsuki and Sarada were guiding other people to the exits.

Sayuri quickly grabbed Karin with both hands. "Mommy, I'm scared!" she said, closing her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie." Karin said then crouched down and grabbed Sayuri with both hands as she held her, who almost immediately hid her face in her mother's chest, and jumped on to an area that wasn't crumpling.

Karin looked up into the sky to see the another man, who looked to be early 20's, was shinny, had pale skin, pale-blue hair which he kept in a long ponytail that reached his knees and was parted down the middle in a zig-zag pattern, and his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bulls horns, had delicate facial features and his eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility, featureless lavender eyes, and in his usual outfit, a traditional white kariginu hunting robe, long baggy white pants, a pair of black tengu-geta, a single black glove on his left hand, with a hole cut into the palm for his Rinnegan, which was red in colour, and a white transparent veil over his head, was floating and using his Byakugan before he unactivated it and headed forward. She noticed that the other mysterious man was flying towards Naruto and Boruto, who were crouching down on the ground facing each other.

 _"No!"_ Karin thought.

"It's dangerous here, go to where the others are-!" Naruto said but was cut off when he suddenly sensed a powerful chakra behind him, he turned only to be kicked hard by one of the mysterious people's left foot through the Stadium walls and into the grass dirt ground.

 _"Oniisan!"_ Karin thought.

Karin looked down to see Hinata and Himawari we're heading towards one of the exits, she jumped from the building and ran over to Hinata and Himawari.

"Hinata!" Karin yelled.

Hinata and Himawari stopped running as they saw Karin carrying Sayuri in her arms.

"Karin nee-chan!" Hinata said.

Karin stopped near them. "Can you please take Sayuri with you?" she asked.

"Hai." Hinata said.

As Karin was about to put her second daughter on the ground, Sayuri opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"No Mommy, please don't leave me!" Sayuri said frowning.

"It's only temporary, Sayuri." Karin said, placing her on the ground.

"Please don't." Sayuri said.

"I have to go find your sister. And I'll catch up with you in a little while." Karin said.

Sayuri stared up at her mother for a moment. "H-hai." she said sadly.

Karin hugged Sayuri for a second before she stood up and turned around before she jumped away. Sayuri stood there looked up at her mother, who was jumping away, until she felt somewhere grabbed her left hand. She turned around to see her Aunt Hinata looking down at her and grabbing her with her right hand.

"Let's go you too." Hinata said.

Hinata, Himawari, and Sayuri ran into the exit.

 _"Please be safe Mommy, Onee-chan."_ Sayuri thought.

Karin jumped on top of a building to see a piece of the large red pipe was about to fall on Sarada, who was standing next to Mitsuki, who had a little girl standing in front of him scared, on the bleachers. _"Oh no!"_ she thought.

"This child is the last one remaining." Mitsuki said.

"Take care of her. I'm going to check over there." Sarada said turning around, but the piece of a large red pipe seemingly fell on her.

"Sarada!" Mitsuki said, covering the little girl with his arms.

"Sarada!" Karin yelled but she sensed that Sarada wasn't under the pipe.

Karin and Mitsuki looked up into the sky to see Sasuke carrying Sarada on his right shoulder with his right hand.

Mitsuki smiled for a moment before he looked down at the little girl and picked her up then jumped away forward.

Karin smiled to herself. _"Thanks, Sasuke."_ she thought then jumped away to another building that wasn't breaking.

"Papa?!" Sarada asked, looking at Sasuke.

"You don't look like you're hurt." Sasuke said then landed on the ground.

The chubby mysterious man appeared in front of Sasuke and Sarada.

The chubby mysterious man raised his right hand, using his Tool Creation Technique to make an axe. "This is payback from last time!" he yelled.

Sarada closed her eyes.

Karin landed on another building and looked down to see the skinny mysterious man, without his veil, was walking towards Boruto, who was scooting backwards on the ground, then Naruto appeared, who tried to punch the skinny mysterious man, who moved away, with his right fist and and tried to kick him with his left leg, who moved away again, then picked up Boruto with both of his hands before he jumped away.

Karin noticed that a black shadow grabbed the skinny mysterious man, who stopped walking, and she looked at the chubby mysterious man, who was trying to hit Sasuke and Sarada with a glowing red axe with his right hand, and saw that he was also grabbed by a black shadow. She followed the trail of shadows to see Shikamaru, who was using the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

 _"Thank goodness they're safe. Thanks Shikamaru."_ Karin thought, sighing in relief.

Sarada slowly opened her eyes as she and her father looked up at the chubby mysterious man, who was holding up his axe with right hand.

Sasuke jumped away from the chubby mysterious man.

"That was close, dattebayo." Naruto said having his right hand on Boruto's back, who standing next to him on the right side. Naruto took his right hand off of Boruto.

Sasuke and Sarada jumped on the ground next to Naruto and Boruto on the right side. Sasuke was the left and and Sarada was on the right.

"Boruto!" Sarada said, looking at Boruto. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Boruto asked, looking at Sarada.

Boruto and Sarada looked forward.

The skinny mysterious man closed his eyes. "How trivial." he said then used the red Rinnegan on his right hand to absorb Shikamaru's shadows from himself and the chubby mysterious man.

Shikamaru fell to the ground. "What?! It was sucked in?!" he questioned.

"Kinshiki." the skinny mysterious man said to the chubby mysterious man, opening his eyes.

"Hai!" Kinshiki said, looking at the skinny mysterious man then made his axe disappear.

The skinny mysterious man and Kinshiki flew up to the sky before they stopped and looked down at Sasuke, Naruto, Boruto, and Sarada. Kinshiki was on the left side and the skinny mysterious man was on right side as they were a few feet apart.

 _"Kinshiki?! So these must be the people Sasuke said he fought when was at Kaguya's Palace."_ Karin thought, serious.

"We can't use our powers here. We'll end up dragging everyone into this." Sasuke said, looking up at the 2 powerful men.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before he looked up at the skinny mysterious man and Kinshiki. "It seems like I'm their target. I'll lure them." he said. "Who are you?!"

"I am Kinshiki Otsutsuki..." Kinshiki said. "This is Lord Momoshiki Otsutsuki."

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"We will turn the scattered chakra into one fruit... and finish what Kaguya failed to do on this seed bed." Momoshiki said.

Karin gasped at what Momoshiki just said.

Sasuke made a serious face. "According to the scroll... it was recorded that these guys would come to steal the fruit of the chakra... That's why Kaguya was amassing an army of White Zetsu..." he said, remembering Kaguya and the Zetsus.

"First Kaguya and now this..." Naruto said. "What do they plan to do with the fruit?"

"They plan on making pills." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Pills?" he questioned.

"Medicine." Sasuke said.

"Precisely. As long as we have this." Momoshiki said, holding a few red pills with his right hand. "... we are eternally young, immortal, and invincible!" then smirked. "You poor, inconvenient humans... Unless you trained and preserved senselessly... you get nowhere. Watch me! With this pill, instantly, with no effort and easy... I acquire this power."

Boruto looked down at the Kote on his right arm.

"Quit kidding around! That's not true power." Naruto said.

Boruto looked at his Father.

"Vulgar creatures like you wouldn't understand..." Momoshiki said.

"What will you do?" Kinshiki asked.

"I didn't want to soil my garments but shall do it anyway. I'll have to rearrange this seedbed and make it beautiful anyway. " Momoshiki said then put the pills in his mouth before he swallowed them before he raised his left hand as he activated his Rinnegan. "There are also the Jutsu I acquired earlier." a black cylinder, fire, wind, shadows, water, and lightning appeared from his left hand. The cylinder started growing by the second.

Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Boruto, and Sarada watched as the cylinder was growing.

Sarada collapsed to her knees as she looked up sadly at the cylinder "No..." she said.

The black cylinder was almost the size of the Stadium, some of the buildings started bursting. People who were still in the Stadium started yelling in fear as some were running or standing.

Naruto looked at some of the people on his right side before he looked up at Momoshiki and Kinshiki again.

Boruto looked down at Sarada for a moment before he looked forward and made the hand signs for a shadow of himself, which appeared on the right side of Sarada.

 _"How are Sasuke and Onee-chan going to get rid of that...?"_ Karin thought.

"It's meaningless." Momoshiki said, throwing fire at Sasuke, Naruto, Boruto, and Sarada, causing a part of the Stadium to explode in fire.

The smoke cleared up to reveal Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Mode head was covering Sasuke, Naruto (who was in Nine Tails Chakra Chakra Mode and had his hands together), Boruto, and Sarada as well as other people in the Stadium.

Sarada stood up as she, Boruto and his clones looked around in amazement.

"What's this?" Boruto asked then looked at Naruto. _"I didn't know Dad had power like this..."_ he thought.

 _"Nice work, Oniisan."_ Karin thought.

Momoshiki threw lightning at them with his right hand, making craters around them.

"Here!" Momoshiki yelled, throwing water at them and the people in the Stadium with his right hand, causing rocks and craters to appear more.

Naruto raised both of his hands before he looked over at Sasuke, who started to raise his right hand.

"If the real you goes down it's all over!" Sasuke before he started to activate his Susano'o.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto said then turned forward.

Sasuke's Susano'o covered Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Chakra Mode head.

Momoshiki threw shadows at them with his right hand, causing even more craters, and laughing.

Karin turned around and saw most were standing outside the Stadium and running away. She saw somewhere in one of the crowd of people was Sayuri holding Hinata's left hand with her right hand and Himawari holding Hinata's right hand with both of her hands. Ino, Sakura, Luna, and Konohamaru were standing on the right side of them.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said worried and sad.

Karin looked back into the Stadium to see water tornadoes, tornadoes, lightning, and large rocks flying everywhere.

Sasuke's Susano'o and Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Mode head started to break even more.

Sarada fell on the ground as she and Boruto covered their faces with their hands. Boruto's clone fell down and disappeared.

Boruto looked at his jacket right sleeve to see it was ripped a little bit.

Naruto looked down at Boruto before he looked up forward.

Momoshiki continued laughing. "It will be over after this." he said then threw the cylinder with his left hand.

The cylinder started coming towards them.

"But you must now die, Fox." Momoshiki said.

Naruto lowered his arms. "Sasuke... Take care of them both..." he said smiling, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment. "I got it." he said nodding before he quickly stood in front of Boruto and Sarada, who were crouching down on the ground then used his Susano'o to himself, Boruto, and Sarada.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled, her hands on the ground.

"Uncle!" Boruto yelled.

Karin looked at Naruto. "What are you up to Oniisan?" she asked herself.

Naruto looked forward as he put his hands together. "Let's do this, Kurama!" he said. "You'd better not be out of shape!"

"Don't be stupid!" Kurama said, putting his hands together. "I'm ready to go anytime!"

"Right!" Naruto said before he yelled, unleashing more of his Nine Tails Chakra Mode. He now activated the Nine Tails Chakra Mode fully as he started to hold it back.

The cylinder started to explode.

Karin covered her face as she looked to see what's happening.

Boruto looked at his father as started to remember something Sasuke said about his father.

...

 _Flashback._

 _"Listen... He was full of weaknesses. He was a good for nothing... But he pulled himself up with his own strength... and became the Hokage. You don't need to understand who Naruto is now. You need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here." Sasuke said._

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Boruto saw that his father looked at him smiling.

"Dad!" Boruto yelled.

"Oniisan!" Karin yelled.

The cylinder exploded coming, causing a bright light to appear. Karin uncovered her eyes before she quickly turned around and jumped off of the building. People from outside of the Stadium started to run away from the Stadium. The shockwaves of the explosion caused the remaining pieces of the Stadium to crumble and make multiple craters on it. The explosion stopped as smoke and dirt covered the air.

When Karin landed on the now crater field, she turned around to see Sasuke and Sarada were running away and her eyes widened when she saw Boruto was unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

 _"Boruto...!"_ Karin thought then sensed his chakra. _"At least he's alright."_

Karin looked up into the sky to see Momoshiki and Kinshiki and looked down to see Naruto laying unconscious on his back.

 _"Oniisan!"_ Karin thought then looked up again to see that Momoshiki and Kinshiki were coming down from the sky as they were heading towards Naruto.

Karin looked down and was about to run towards Naruto until saw Hinata quickly running towards the unconscious Naruto.

 _"What is she doing?"_ Karin thought.

Karin sensed that Sayuri was far away and was with Ino, Himawari, Luna, and other people. She also sensed Sakura coming towards them.

Hinata made it to Naruto as Momoshiki and Kinshiki were now standing a few feet away from them.

Hinata walked and stopped on the right side of her unconscious husband. "I won't let you take Naruto-kun!" she said.

Momoshiki and Kinshiki just walked forward to Hinata, who still stood there.

"I've have to help her." Karin said as she was about to walk forward until she looked at Hinata, sensing that she was building up chakra.

Hinata put her hands near her as she was building up chakra before 2 blue barrier lions appeared on her fists. She was using her Gentle Fist Twin Lion Fist and she ran up to them before she jumped up into the air quickly.

"Ahhh!" Hinata yelled, throwing her left fist forward.

* * *

Sasuke and Sarada were running as he was carrying an unconscious Boruto in his arms. They continued to run as they now see most of people from the Stadium and almost immediately noticed Ino, Himawari, Sayuri, and Luna in the crowd, looking at them. When they made it to them, they stopped near them.

"Onee-chan!" Himawari sadly, seeing that her older brother is unconscious.

Sasuke crouched down and carefully laid Boruto on the ground on his right side with both of his hands.

"He'll be fine, Hima. Boruto just needs to rest." Sarada said.

Himawari crouched down on the right side of Boruto. "Onee-chan..." she said sadly, looking down at Boruto and placing her hands on his chest.

Sayuri almost immediately walked and stood in front of Sasuke, looking up at him sadly. "Daddy, you have to help her!" she said.

"Who Sayuri, where's our mother?" Sasuke asked worried, looking down at his youngest daughter.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I sense that ommy, Aunt Hinata, and Sakura are near those 2." Sayuri said sadly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as turned behind him. _"Karin...!"_ he thought.

"What?!" Sarada asked shocked then turned her head backwards as she sensed her mother's, Sensei's, and Aunt's chakra near Momoshiki and Kinshiki. _"Oh no!"_

"Please help Mommy!" Sayuri said sadly.

"And also mines as well." Luna said looking up at Sasuke, stepping forward a little bit.

"And my Mom, too." Himawari said then looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around as he looked down at Sayuri, Himawari, and Luna. "Hai." he said then turned around and ran to where Karin, Hinata, and Sakura were at.

* * *

Hinata fell to the ground on her back in pain, closing her eyes as she felt every part of her body was broken. Momoshiki was walking over to Hinata.

Karin made a serious face. _"That's it! I can't stand here while I watch her killed, no matter how strong they are."_ she thought, running over to them quickly as she not only sensed Sakura a few meters from her but also Sasuke coming as well.

When Momoshiki stopped in front of Hinata, he raised his right hand as he was about to attack her with his right Rinnegan until he looked to his left side to see Karin running at him.

As Karin made it, she tried to kick Momoshiki with her right leg until he lowered his right hand and moved back. She tried to punch him with her left fist but he dodged by moving backwards again.

Karin stopped attacking as she stood in front of Hinata, blocking her from Momoshiki and Kinshiki's view. Suddenly she sensed Sakura coming was a few feet behind her.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled crouching down in front of Hinata, looking down at her worriedly.

"Get her out of here." Karin said serious.

Sakura looked up at Karin.

"Now!" Karin said.

Sakura stared at Karin for a moment. "Hai." she said then slowly picked up Hinata with both hands before she ran with her.

"Kinshiki, go get the Fox." Momoshiki said.

"Hai, Lord Momoshiki." Kinshiki said then started flying over to Naruto.

"Oniisan!" Karin said, about to run over to Naruto until Momoshiki appeared in front of her smirking. She gritted her teeth as she glared at him. _"If I use my Chains he'll steal them and use it as his own like he did with Shikamaru and Boruto."_ she thought.

Momoshiki raised his right hand at Karin as his right Rinnegan started to glow. Karin sensed a very familiar chakra coming towards them.

In the blink of an eye, Karin suddenly found herself being carried bridal style by someone, she looked up to see that someone was her husband, Sasuke. Her left side against his body.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh.. Hai.." Karin said then her eyes widened a little bit. "Oniisan! We have to go back and get him!" trying to get out of Sasuke's arms, who stopped her.

"Don't worry we'll save him." Sasuke said, looking down at his wife. "I promise."

Karin looked up at Sasuke for a moment before she looked down. "Okay." she said, sensing that Sasuke was telling the truth.

* * *

An Hour Later.

Hospital Building.

The sky was covered in dark grey clouds as many people laid injured outside and inside. All of the Medical Ninjas were healing people left and right.

Sasuke and Karin were standing in one of the hallways alone as they were both staring out the window. Sasuke was on the left side and Karin was on the right side.

Karin had her arms crossed. "So, how will you rescue Oniisan?" she asked. "I sensed it and I know you sensed it too... that they took him to one of Kaguya's Dimensions."

"I've decided that I'm taking the 4 Kages with me." Sasuke said. "However, I'm also taking him with me as well."

Karin looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure and have you even asked his mother?" she asked.

"Hai and she'll also understand. He needs to do this." Sasuke said.

Karin turned back to the window, sighing. "If you think Boruto needs this then at least make sure nothing happens to him over there." she said, unfolding her arms.

"Right." Sasuke said then he turned to the right and started walking away.

"Oh and one more thing." Karin said.

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from Karin, not facing her.

"Promise me that all of you especially the 3 of you will make it back alive." Karin said, turning to the right side to face him.

Sasuke turned around as he faced his wife. "I promise." he said.

...

20 minutes later.

One of the Hospital rooms.

Karin and Sayuri were on the right side of one of the many Hospital beds they have. Karin was at the end while Sayuri was sitting next to her on the right side. They were in front of Hinata, Himawari, and Sakura on the left side while they were on the right side of Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto.

Karin was looking down at the floor as Hinata and Boruto were still unconscious.

"Mommy." Sayuri said.

Karin looked down at her youngest daughter, who was staring up at her worried. "Hai, sweetie." she said.

"Do you think we'll ever see Uncle Naruto again?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course. Your father said he would." Karin said.

As they were talking, Karin and Sayuri turned to the left side over at Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto, who's now waking up.

 _"So he's finally awake."_ Karin thought.

Boruto opened his eyes as he saw Sarada staring down at him and sitting in a chair. And Mitsuki standing next to her on the right side.

"You're awake..." Sarada said.

Boruto slowly raised his top half from the bed as his hands were on the sheets, looking up at Mitsuki. "Is this the Hospital?" he asked.

"Everyone's been transported been. Lord Seventh protected us all." Mitsuki said.

Boruto looked down. "I see." he said. "So everyone's safe?"

"Mama!" a girl's voice yelled.

Karin and Sayuri turned to see that was Himawari as Hinata has finally woken up.

Boruto turned forward. "Himawari?!" he questioned serious before he quickly got out of bed and ran to the right to see Karin and Sayuri and turned again to the right side to see an empty bed

"Hinata!" a woman's voice said.

Boruto turned to the left side and ran where he heard the voice then he stopped to see his mother lying on the bed with the white sheets covering her, his little sister standing on the right side of the bed, and Sakura using her Mystical Palm Technique on Hinata with both of her hands as she was standing.

"It's me. Can you hear me?" Himawari asked worried, holding her mother's right hand with both hands.

Boruto was now standing next to Himawari. "Mom!" he said.

Sakura looked down at Boruto. "It's all right. She'll be okay." she said then looked down at Hinata.

Hinata looked up at her children.

"What happened, Mom?!" Boruto asked, looking down at his mother.

"She charged after him." Sakura said.

Boruto looked up at Sakura. "Why'd she do something crazy like that?!" he asked.

"She tried to get Naruto back..." Sakura said.

Boruto's eyes widened. "Dad..." he said then looked down shocked.

Mitsuki and Sarada walked over to Boruto as Mitsuki was now behind Boruto and he tried to reach him with his right hand.

"Boruto-" Mitsuki said but was cut off when Boruto quickly ran past Mitsuki and Sarada, who were staring at him as he ran.

"Boruto..." Sarada said.

Karin watched as Boruto ran off. _"Boruto... Sasuke are you sure?"_ she thought.

* * *

30 minutes later.

On the top of the Hokage Mansion.

Karin watched Sasuke used his Rinne-Sharingan to open up a portal to one of Kaguya's Dimensions as she, Gaara, Darui, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Shikamaru, and Boruto, who was now wearing his father's old jumpsuit jacket, watched.

Karin sensed that Hinata, Mitsuki, Sarada, Sayuri, and Sakura coming.

"With this Rinnegan... the number of shinobi I can send after them is limited." Sasuke said, opening up a portal, which was dark purple.

Shikamaru had his right hand on the back of his head and his left hand on his left hip. "Considering our present battle strength... this is the best we can do.

Kurotsuchi, Darui, Gaara, and Chojuro jumped into the portal.

"Take care of Naruto." Shikamaru said, putting his hands down.

"Boruto!" a woman yelled.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Karin, and Boruto turned to see from left to right Sakura, Hinata, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Sayuri were were standing at the entrance.

"Mom!" Boruto said.

Hinata stepped forward a little bit. "Boruto..." she said.

Sarada looked up at Hinata before she looked back at Boruto.

Everyone watched as Boruto reached into his right pocket with his right hand and pulled out an old Konohagakure blue Forehead Protector.

 _"That's Sasuke's old headband..."_ Karin thought. _"He must've gave it to him..."_

Boruto held it with both hands before he decided to tie it around his forehead and smiled, causing Hinata to gasp as she remembered a 13 year old version of Naruto.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna go, dattebasa." Boruto said to his mother, smiling.

Hinata smiled back, nodding at her son.

Sasuke opened his eyes. "You're finally carrying yourself like a shinobi... Let's go!" he said turning around and jumped into the portal.

"Sarada, Mitsuki... Take care of everyone!" Boruto said then turned around and jumped into the portal.

Everyone smiled.

Karin, Sarada, and Sayuri sensed 2 familiar chakras coming towards them.

"Boruto... Take care of your father." Hinata said.

As Shikamaru turned around 2 people quickly jumped in as it closed. He turned back to see.

"It's them!" Shikamaru said.

"Yep." Karin said, knowing it was Katasuke and the other man.

...

15 minutes later.

Outside of the Hokage Mansion.

From left to right Sarada, Karin, and Sayuri were sitting on a wooden bench. They were waiting for them to come back.

"Mommy." Sayuri said.

Karin looked down at her youngest daughter to see that she was looking up at her, worried. "What is it, Sayuri?" she asked.

"Will Daddy, cousin Boruto, and the others come back with Uncle Naruto?" Sayuri asked worried.

"Of course they will." Karin said.

Sarada looked at her little sister. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because.. they took Uncle Naruto and those men destroyed everything and hurt many people including Aunt Hinata." Sayuri said.

"Sayuri, your Uncle did that for a reason. If he and your father fought here, many people would've been dead." Karin said. "Also..."

Sarada and Sayuri stared up at their mother.

"Your father and Uncle Naruto have faced bigger threats than these 2." Karin said smiling.

"Huh?" Sayuri asked.

"Do you mean this Kaguya they were speaking of?" Sarada asked.

"Hai, but I can't say much about the fight because I was in the Genjutsu that Kaguya placed me under, along with most of the Earth." Karin said. "But I can tell you that they were strong and wouldn't let anyone stand in their way to save people."

"And to mention the 4 Kages helping them." Sarada said.

"So don't worry, they'll come back." Karin.

Sayuri started to smile. "Okay." she said.

...

1 hour later.

As they continued to wait, Karin, Sarada, and Sayuri suddenly sensed familiar chakras appeared again a few meters away from them. Sarada and Sayuri stood up from the bench.

"They're back! They're finally back!" Sayuri said smiling widely before running off with Sarada running behind her.

"You did it you guys." Karin said to herself, getting up and walking after them

When Sarada and Sayuri were on the dirt path, they saw Sasuke, who didn't have his cloak on anymore, Naruto, who had his jacket open, Kurotsuchi, Chojuro, Gaara, Darui, Boruto, who's right hand was red, Katasuke and the other man, who were now wearing the Konohagakure flak jacket uniforms, white Scientific Ninja Weapons Team on their right arm, and black sandals, were covered in dirt and a little bruises.

"Daddy!" Sayuri yelled smiling.

The 9 of them looked to see that Sarada and Sayuri were running towards them.

"Hey, dattebasa!" Boruto yelled smiling.

When Sarada and Sayuri made it towards them, Sasuke crouched down as Sayuri ran into his arms and hugged her before he picked up then stood up from the ground. Sarada stopped near them.

Sayuri pulled away a little to look at their father's face. "We've missed you, Daddy." she said.

"We weren't gone that long." Boruto said.

Sarada noticed Boruto's right arm. "What happened to your hand?!" she asked.

"Huh?" Boruto questioned then looked down at his right hand. "It's nothing."

Sayuri turned to look at Boruto and noticed that there was a black diamond tattoo on his right hand. _"Huh...? What's that on cousin Boruto...?"_

* * *

2 days later.

Day Time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Sasuke and Karin's House.

Living Room.

Karin was sitting on the couch that was near the bookshelves as Sarada and Sayuri were upstairs getting ready while Sasuke was in his office. She was holding a black cloak with both hands as she was examining it was present for Sasuke, who lost his other cloak in one of Kaguya's Dimensions. It was identical except it was slightly longer than the last one.

 _"I wonder if Sasuke will like it?"_ Karin thought.

Karin suddenly sensed a very familiar chakra coming down the stairs as she gripped the cloak with both of her hands.

"Karin." Sasuke said.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke." Karin said then turned around to see her husband was near the couch.

"What do you have in your hands?" Sasuke asked.

Karin sighed softly before she stood up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke until she was in front of him. "I've made you a new one dear, since you're old one was lost in one of Kaguya's Dimensions." she said.

Sasuke looked down at the cloak before he looked back at his wife and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. "Thank you." he said.

Karin's eyes widened a little before they turned back to normal.

Sasuke stopped hugging her. Karin put the cloak on Sasuke and buttoned it up with both hands.

As Karin was done, she looked up at Sasuke to see that he was staring down at her. Sasuke and Karin stood there for a moment before they leaned in and kissed each other, closing their eyes. Sasuke placed his hands on Karin's waist, Karin pulled her hands away from the cloak and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke and Karin didn't sense or heard anyone come downstairs until a voice spoke.

"Aww!" a little girl's voice said.

Sasuke and Karin opened their eyes and Karin immediately pulled away from Sasuke as they saw Sarada, who was wearing her Forehead Protector, and Sayuri were standing at the entrance smiling at them.

"That's romantic." Sarada said.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with your team?" Karin questioned her oldest daughter.

"Oh that's right." Sarada said, walking towards the main shoji doors.

"Mommy, don't you have to go to work?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah." Karin said, walking towards the main shoji doors too.

Sarada put on her sandals before she slid one of them open with her left hand and stepped out before she slid it closed.

"I'll see you 2 when we get back." Karin said, putting on her boots.

"Okay." Sayuri said.

Karin opened one of the shoji doors with her left hand and stepped out before she slid it closed.

Sayuri walked over to one of the bookshelves as she looked up at the new photo in a red medium sized frame to see that it had from left to right; Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, who had her right hand close to her face and eyes were closed, Sasuke, Boruto, who was still wearing the Sasuke's old Forehead Protector, and Naruto's old jacket, and white bandages wrapped around his right hand, Naruto, who had his jacket unzipped, Gaara, who had his hands on his hips, and Darui, as they were all smiling.

"Sayuri." Sasuke said.

Sayuri turned around and looked up to see her father looking down at her.

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai." Sayuri said, walking over to the main shoji doors.

"I just need to do one more thing." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sayuri asked confused.

...

15 minutes later.

Karin was standing on a tall building that showed a view of the Hokage Rock as she looked up at it to see, Konohamaru, Mitsuki, Boruto, who still had the bandages on, and Sarada were standing on it as they were watching Boruto's interview on a screen with the female interviewer, in her usual outfit. She was using her Chakra Suppression Technique so that Sarada couldn't sense her.

"What's important is to study hard and learn, dattebasa?" Boruto questioned smiling.

"So although you're still a genin... that's how you fought alongside the 5 Kages... and helped save us from danger?" the female interviewer asked smiling. "What's the most important thing for a shinobi?"

"Teamwork and preservance" Boruto said.

"Oh, how wonderful!" the female interviewer said.

"My Dad said... it's not up here that counts... it's what you know and feel here." Boruto said.

"I see. Finally, any thoughts on the resumption... of the Chunin Selection Exams?" the female interviewer asked.

"I'm gonna make it this time, dattebasa!" Boruto said then the clone disappeared.

"This has been a live broadcast." the female interviewer said.

"So you're up here." a male voice said.

Karin froze for a moment. "Hai." she said.

Sasuke walked and stopped on the right side of Karin. "I thought you were going to work?" he questioned.

Karin looked over to see that Konohamaru disappeared and Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto were talking to each other. "Well... I wanted to see how she was doing." she said. "And where's Sayuri?"

"She's with Hinata for a moment." Sasuke said.

Karin saw Sarada blushed and turned to the right as Boruto said something to her, she smiled to herself. "I can't believe it's been 12 years." she said.

Sasuke looked at his wife.

"She's grown up so fast." Karin said. "And so she'll be an experienced Kunoichi."

"Like you are." Sasuke said smiling.

Karin looked at her husband, blushing lightly at what he just said to her.

Sasuke softly grabbed Karin's right hand with his left hand before they looked forward to see Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada were looking at them.

"All right, here it comes." Mitsuki said.

"Let's do this, Boruto! Mitsuki!" Sarada said smiling.

"Roger!" Boruto said smiling.

"Right!" Mitsuki said smiling.

 _"Good luck out there, Sarada."_ Karin thought smiling.

Sasuke and Karin watched as Mitsuki, Sarada, and Boruto, who made a Rasengan with his right, jumped off of the Hokage Rock.

* * *

End of Chapter 28.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Day Time.

Forest.

The birds were chirping as Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada, in their usual outfits and had their pouches on them, were hopping from tree to tree. Their mission was to apprehend the Mujina Bandits, who robbed the Konoha Bank earlier. All of them were wearing wireless radios in their ears.

"And that's the situation." Konohamaru said through the wireless radios. "Do you understand the plan?"

Boruto wasn't listening as he was deep in thought.

"Kore! Damn it, are you listening, Boruto?!" Konohamaru asked yelling through radio, making Boruto snap out of his thoughts.

Boruto placed his left hand on one of the wireless radios in his left ear. "Ah.. err.. Sorry, Konohamaru-Sensei! I hear you loud and clear, dattebasa!" he said then took his left hand off of his left ear.

Sarada looked to the left side at Boruto. "You're spacing out again?!" she asked. "You've been acting kinda strange recently, are you alright?"

Boruto looked at Sarada. "Sorry about that! I'm fine." he said then turned forward. _"... As of now... I don't really feel weird or anything..."_ he thought.

...

 _Flashback._

 _A few weeks ago._

 _Sasuke, in his usual outfit, and Boruto were standing on a building as they were a few inches away from a wall behind them. Boruto was on the left side while Sasuke was on the right side._

 _"And ever since then, I haven't seen him at all." Boruto said, looking down at his right hand that had the black diamond seal on it. "And I haven't been paralyzed like back then since either."_

 _Sasuke looked down at Boruto before he looked up into the sky. "That wasn't something simple as paralysis. It felt as if time itself had been stopped..." he said._

 _Boruto looked up at Sasuke._

 _"Apart from you, who he was in direct contact with, him... And me, who was watching with the Rinnegan... No one had any realization at all as to what had happened." Sasuke said._

 _Boruto looked down at seal again._

 _Sasuke looked down at Boruto. "I'm not saying this to try to scare you or anything... But what's happening to your body is not normal. You need to be on guard. Especially that seal on your Palm. I'll keep looking into it on my own... But if you feel anything strange at all, let me know immediately. Got it...?"_

 _Flashback ends._

 _..._

Boruto smirked. "Thinking about it isn't gonna do anything... Right now, I need to focus on the mission, dattebasa!" he said.

Sarada looked at Boruto. _"I wonder what Papa said to Boruto a few weeks ago..."_ she thought.

...

A few minutes later.

The 3 Mujina Bandit men were running on the ground and were running away from the Village. All of them had on dark blue long sleeved shirt and pants, black sandals, brown backpacks on their backs, and dark blue Konohagakure bandanna Forehead Protectors wrapped around their head and have been scratched off. The middle one had dark brown hair, black eyes, and mustache. The left one had orange hair, blue eyes, and a beard. And one on the right side had black hair, black eyes, and a beard.

"Everything went according to plan...!" the black haired one said.

"... Of course it did." the dark brown haired one said, smiling. "To the Mujina like us, this was a simple job. All that's left is to rendezvous with the boss..."

"Uwaaaah!" the orange haired one yelled in surprise as he felt himself being dragged by his right leg.

The dark brown haired one and the black haired one continued to run as they turned around to see the orange haired one being lifted from the ground by his right leg by Mitsuki, who was using Soft Physique Modification on him with his left hand and grabbing a tree branch with his right hand, was on a tree and looking down at them.

"Wh... What the hell is that?!" black haired one asked, yelling.

"Forget him, let's go!" the dark brown haired one said before he and the black haired one looked forward to see Sarada suddenly appear in front of them with her left fist raised up.

"Take this!" Sarada yelled before she used Chakra Enhanced Strength on the dark brown haired man with her left fist, making him go backwards a few meters away.

The black haired one stopped running as he looked at the dark brown haired one. "... Ah...!" he said.

The dark brown haired one landed on his feet as his right hand on the ground, smirking. "Damn it...! Guess I've got no choice...!" he said before he pulled his right hand out from his back and stood up before he threw 2 shurikens at Sarada. "I'll play with you for a bit!"

Sarada jumped up as she quickly dodged the 2 shurikens and pulled out 2 shurikens from her pouch with her right hand and threw them at the dark brown haired one.

The dark brown haired one pulled out a sword with his right hand and deflected Sarada's shurikens as he ran towards her.

Sarada ran towards the dark brown haired man and stopped in front of him, making him stop in surprise as Sarada kicked the sword out of his right hand with her right foot. Sarada punched the the dark brown haired man in the stomach with her right fist.

"Kah!" the dark brown haired man yelled in pain.

Sarada moved her right fist back as she kicked the dark brown haired man multiple times with her left foot before she kicked him one last time as he was sent flying backwards a few meters away. Sarada stood up on the ground.

The black haired man watched as the dark brown haired one was conscious on the ground on his back and the orange haired man was unconscious on the ground as Mitsuki had his left hand wrapped around him as he was sitting on him.

"...… Fuck..." the black haired man said before he looked at Sarada.

Sarada looked at the black haired man smiling, her right hand on her right hip. "The Mujina Thieves... So this is all you're capable of?" she questioned. "You sounded so full of yourselves too... Sorry to burst your bubbles."

The black haired man stayed silent for a moment before he smirked. "You maybe be confident in your abilities... but compared to our boss you're nothing but a regular little kid..." he said.

Sarada placed her left hand on the left side of her face. "Ohhh... your boss is strong, is he?" she asked. "I'd love to meet him... I wonder if he's my type?"

The black haired man ran towards Sarada, raising his right hand. "You are still looking down on me, you little wench?!" he asked, yelling.

When he made it to her, Sarada stopped smiling as she blocked his attack with her left fist but quickly became surprised when a sword sticked out of his right sleeve before she grabbed it with both of her hands as she was now trying to not let it strike her in the face.

"Nghk!" the black haired man grunted.

Sarada gritted her teeth as she saw a purple liquid coated the sword. _"...! Poison...!"_ she thought.

The black haired man smirked down at Sarada again. "If you wanna meet our boss, I'll take you to see him... As a corpse, that is...!" he said.

Mitsuki was standing on the tree branch as he placed the unconscious orange haired man on his stomach on the tree branch with his left hand a few feet away from him, looking down at the scene below him. "Sarada?!" he asked yelling, worried.

"Die!" the black haired man yelled.

Boruto suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked the black haired man in the face with his right foot. Sarada released the black haired man as she closed her eyes and the black haired man flew backwards in pain and landed on his back a few meters away.

Boruto landed in front of Sarada, smiling at the black haired man.

"Boruto!" Sarada said.

"That ain't like you at all, Sarada!" Boruto said. "Did you get careless, dattebasa?"

Sarada smiled, fixing her glasses with her left hand. "Hmph! I was just trying to introduce some drama into the situation, to make an exciting climax to our fight... Anyways, thanks. I'll buy you some tea later."

The black haired man looked at Boruto and Sarada. _"Damn it... There was another one of them...?!"_ he thought, reaching into his right pocket with his right hand. _"Taking on 3 by myself is gonna be way to o tough...!"_ taking out a smoke bomb and threw it down on the ground.

Boruto and Sarada stopped smiling and became surprised when they saw the large white smoke and noticed the black haired man disappeared when the smoke cleared.

Sarada put her hands down as she started to sense the black haired man. "Alright... If we turned the situation into 3 versus 1, we'd drive him to run away. Everything's going to according to plan..." she said. "All we do now is follow him to where his boss is..."

Boruto started making a Rasengan with both hands. "You're not getting away, dattebasa!" he yelled.

Sarada looked at Boruto before she became annoyed at him. "Geeehh?!" she questioned, yelling.

Boruto ran and jumped up to one of the trees as he held up his Rasengan with his right hand. "Over there!" he said, seeing the black haired man hid behind the tree.

The black haired man looked behind the tree at Boruto nervously. _"... Damn it!"_ he thought.

Boruto hit the black haired man in the stomach with his Rasengan, making him grunt in pain.

Mitsuki landed behind Sarada, raising his right hand smiling.

"That frickin' moron...!" Sarada said.

The black haired man landed on his stomach on the ground, unconscious.

...

A 20 minutes later.

Some of the Mujina Bandits were in custody as Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada were done with their mission and were now standing in woods.

Boruto was standing on the ground as Mitsuki was standing next to him on the right side. Sarada stood a few feet away from them, facing them.

Sarada held her fists down, mad. "Were you listening to the plan at all?! What was the point of a plan if we were just gonna beat 'em up like always?!" she asked yelling.

Boruto placed his right hand on the back of his head, smiling. "Ahh... Sorry about that... so that's what the plan was..." he said. "Well.. I mean I was listening to the plan and whatever... but it was just going in one ear and out the other..."

Sarada folded her arms together, annoyed. "Geez... After going on about how you were going to be a support role and all... You still end up putting in." she said.

Boruto placed his right hand down, stopped smiling. "Oh yeah...! I guess we'd better get going. Or... err... we're gonna be late for our rendezvous with Shikadai and the others." he said.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki said.

Boruto turned around as he looked at Mitsuki.

"Let me guess... It's that, isn't it?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yup, that! It's gonna end up selling out right away." Boruto said.

Konohamaru, in his usual outfit, was in a tree crouching on a branch and was smiling down at Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada.

"Hang on! Are you planning running away?!" Sarada question.

"Come on, cut me some slack already, Sarada! Dattebasa!" Boruto said.

"... What a mess... Ah, well... I guess for them, it's a job well done." Konohamaru said.

* * *

Hokage Mansion.

Office.

Naruto, in his usual outfit, was sitting at his desk while Shikamaru, in his usual outfit was standing on the right side of the desk and Karin, in her usual outfit, was standing on the left side of the desk.

From left to right, Sai, in his usual outfit, and Ibiki Morino, now 47 years old and in his new usual outfit, a dark grey standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a light brown trench coat, black gloves, a long sleeved black and white shirt, black bandanna wrapped around his head with the forehead protector plate on his forehead, and dark grey sandals, were standing a few feet away from the desk.

Ibiki was folding up a brown clipboard that had small papers of information on Katasuke with his right hand.

"Did you learn anything?" Karin asked Ibiki.

"The Kote's special Jonin, Katasuke Tōno... was apparently under the effects of mind control from somewhere else outside the Village..." Ibiki said.

"What did you say...?!" Naruto asked, shocked. "He was being controlled by someone...?"

"Now that you mention it, Katasuke... He was acting rather strangely during the Chunin Exams..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you're right." Karin said. "Have you guys done anything about it?" placing her left hand on her left hip.

"We've already freed him from the mental suggestions, and his own mind should be returning to him... But it seems, upon realizing the truth of what happened, he's gone through even greater shock." Sai said, placing his right hand on his right hip. "And while he had no idea what was going on... he was working and acting in the interest of our 'enemy'."

"There's also evidence that he was leaking information concerning the Ninja Tech to the enemy." Ibiki said, lowering his clipboard and placing his left hand on the left side pocket of his trench coat.

Naruto placed his left hand on his chin. "... Then... do you think that could've been responsible for Boruto's cheating...?" he questioned.

"... No... They likely only managed to take a powerful hold on Katasuke. No matter how powerful the suggestion, when spread over many people, it gets broken down and becomes weaker..." Ibiki said.

"We still can't be completely sure... but it's highly likely that the enemy is after something concerning the Ninja Tech..." Sai said.

...

10 minutes later.

Sai and Ibiki have left as Karin sensed a very familiar chakra coming towards them.

"What do we do Oniisan?" Karin asked, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto lowered his left hand. "... Alright. Have Sai and Ibiki continue to investigate this matter further, Karin. And Shikamaru, you'll continue treating and dealing with Katasuke, dattebayo." he said.

Shikamaru reached into his left pants pocket with his left hand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with his right hand. "... Understood." he said, placing the pack of cigarettes back into his left pants pocket.

"Hai, Oniisan." Karin said.

"Regardless of what happened, he's still an able, skilled person... so I'm sure it'll go well." Shikamaru said, putting the cigarette in his mouth with his right hand.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "I'll leave him in your hands, then, dattebayo." he said. "All that's left..." but was cut off when they heard a knocking sound at the door.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Karin looked at the door for a moment before it opened to reveal Mirai Sarutobi, a slim 17 year old fair skin girl, long unruly black hair that reached a neck length, red, ringed irides eyes, in her usual outfit, black Konohagakure Forehead Protector wrapped around her forehead, the Konohagakure flak jacket uniform, except it has a high collared long sleeved black shirt, short black pants, the flack jacket has buttoned down lapels, red arm band on the left side of her arm that has the Sarutobi crest on it, and black sandals, was smiling as her left hand was on the doorknob.

"I've come to report! Team Konohamaru! The 3 Mujina Bandits that infiltrated the Village have been successfully captured!" Mirai said, taking her left hand off the doorknob.

Naruto placed both of his hands on his desk, surprised. "Boruto and them... They did it!" he said.

 _"I knew they could do it."_ Karin thought.

Shikamaru grabbed his left side of his jacket with left hand and reached into the left side with his right hand. "Heh... They're not bad." he said, smiling. "Mirai... You got a light?"

Mirai stopped smiling as she looked at Shikamaru, placing her right hand on her right hip. "... This is a no-smoking area, Shikamaru." she said.

Shikamaru released the left side of his jacket with his left hand before he used his right hand to pull out the cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. I know... Anyways, just now... you said the '3', didn't you? So their boss, Shojoji, didn't show up?" he asked.

Naruto became serious. "Corpse clone Shojoji..." he said.

"I've heard stories and rumors about him." Karin said, folding her arms.

Shikamaru stopped smiling as he looked down at Naruto. "Yeah... one of the top names in the bingo book. Not only the bodies and voices of the people he's killed... but those within his memory... He's able to copy them and transform into them..." he said.

"... We've got to hurry and do something about him, dattebayo..." Naruto said.

"Well... Leave the Mujina issue to us. You've got to give all your attention to today's conference." Shikamaru said.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Ahh... the conference... was today, dattebayo?" he asked.

"Oniisan, not again." Karin said.

"Come on now... Do you have any idea how many times I reminded you about it?" Shikamaru asked.

Mirai walked up a little before she stopped as she, Shikamaru, and Karin looked down at Naruto.

Shikamaru placed his left hand on his left hip. "You've got to meet with the Land Fire's Daimyo... so don't even think about keeping him waiting!" he said.

...

1 hour later.

Game Store.

Boruto was standing in front of a fair skinned obese woman that had neck length blonde hair, black eyes, wearing her usual outfit, a short sleeved yellow shirt, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, black hairband on her head, black jacket, and black sandals, was sitting on a bench as she was holding an orange pack of Extreme Ninja Scrolls with her right hand.

"Here ya go. That'll be 30 ryo." the lady said, holding out her left hand.

Boruto reached into his right pocket with his right hand and pulled out the exact amount and placed it in her before he took it out of her right hand with his left hand. Boruto walked outside to see Shikadai and Inojin, in their usual outfits, were standing outside before he walked over to them and stopped.

Shikadai placed his right hand in his pocket and holding a book with his left hand as he, Boruto, and Inojin looked down at the pack.

"Phew... All right... Here I go..." Boruto said, placing his right hand on the packet and ripped it open and pulled out the cards.

Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin carefully looked at all of the cards to see one's of Naruto.

Boruto became annoyed, closing his eyes. "Gaaaahh! Another crap rare, dattebasa." he yelled, throwing the cards up in the air with both hands.

Shikadai closed his eyes as he laughed, placing his right hand on his stomach.

"You got a super special rare of Seventh... and that's a crap rare?" Inojin questioned, looking at Boruto.

Boruto placed his hands on his head, opening his eyes. "I've already got 5 of them! This is frinckin' ridiculous! What are the changes of pulling 5 of the same rarity, dattebasa?!" he asked, yelling.

Inojin grabbed one of the cards Boruto threw into the air with his right hand and looked at it. "Ah! I got the second!" he said.

Shikamaru looked surprised and took his right hand off of his stomach before he turned around and walked over to a nearby light brown wooden bench.

Boruto looked down at the ground as he placed his hands on his hips. "Damn it... I said wasn't gonna spend anymore today... But screw it..." he said then took his hands off of his hips and walked back over to the lady again. "One more pack of Ens!"

The lady smiled, pulling out another pack of cards with her right hand. "Hehehe! Here you go, dumb son." she said.

Boruto pulled out another 30 ryos with his right hand. The lady took the money with her left hand before she handed Boruto the cards from her right hand with his left hand. Boruto turned around and walked away before he stopped outside.

Shikadai smiled at Boruto as he had his book open with both hands. "Boruto... are you... planning to spend all of your mission rewards?" he asked.

Boruto placed his right hand on the packet, looking down at it. "Shut it." he said, ripping it open.

Shikamaru stopped smiling as he looked down at his book. "You're going at them so hard... What card are you even trying for anyways?" he asked, turning the page with his right hand.

Boruto stopped opening it as he looked at Shikadai. "Hehe...! When I pull it, I'll show it to you!" he said. "It's a reaaaaallly one! You might even go your whole life without seeing it, dattebasa!"

Sarada, who was watching from afar, was sitting on a bench as her hands were on it then she saw Mitsuki walking towards her on the left side. "Boys reaaaally are stupid..." she said. "They have no idea what's inside, and yet they still spend all their money on them..."

Mitsuki stopped next to her. "What's the fun in that?" he asked then looked over at Boruto. "Extreme Ninja Scrolls. Or Ens, as they call it. A super card game using history's most famous ninjas as it's theme. All the kids are totally into it. It's so popular that even the biggest stores sell out the day they get their shipments."

Sarada looked up at Mitsuki. "... Hmm... You seem to know a lot about it... But you don't play, Mitsuki?" she asked.

Mitsuki looked down at Sarada. "... No. I..." he said but was cut off when they heard a familiar voice.

"Heeeeeey!" a male voice yelled.

"Hmm?" Boruto asked confused.

Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked to see Metal, in his usual outfit, was running towards them.

"Oh, it's just Metal." Shikadai said.

Metal stopped as he was running in place near Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin.

"What's wrong? Coming to deliver a message while training again?" Boruto asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Exactly, Boruto." Metal said panting. "Konohamaru-Sensei is calling for you."

Boruto became annoyed. "Seriously?! Me?" he asked.

 _"I wonder what Konohamaru-Sensei wants with Boruto...?"_ Sarada thought.

...

Sunset.

Naruto and Hinata's House.

Sarada made it to her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house so she can go home with walked up the steps to the front door and knocked on the door with her right hand. She sensed 1 chakra coming to the door. It opened up to reveal Hinata, wearing her new usual outfit and pink house slippers.

"Hello Sarada." Hinata greeted smiling.

"Hello to you too Aunt Hinata." Sarada greeted back, having a little smile. "Is Sayuri ready?"

"Yes, she said she needs to say 'goodbye' to Himawari first." Hinata said. "But you did great on your mission today."

"Thanks." Sarada said.

Suddenly the 2 of them turned to the hallway as they heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. A few seconds later, it revealed Himawari and Sayuri, in their usual outfits, were running towards them.

"Onee-chan! I missed you." Sayuri yelled smiling.

Sayuri jumped on to Sarada hugging her tightly with both hands, making Sarada step back a little before she hugged back.

Himawari stopped next to her mother on the left side, watching as the 2 sisters hugged each other.

Sayuri pulled back a little bit to look up at her older sister's face.

"I've missed you too, Sayuri." Sarada said frowning down at her. "Sorry that I'm late to picking you up."

"It's okay Onee-chan, we can still play together at home." Sayuri said before she buried her head into Sarada's stomach, hugging her more.

Sarada smiled softly down Sayuri and she hugged her back. They hugged each other for a moment before they pulled apart.

"Thank you for watching her, Aunt Hinata." Sarada said.

"You're welcome." Hinata said smiling.

Sayuri pulled away from Sarada and put on her dark blue sandals that almost reached her calf.

"See you later, Aunt Hinata and Himawari." Sarada said.

"Goodbye." Hinata said.

"You too." Himawari said smiling.

Hinata and Himawari waved goodbye before Hinata closed the door as Sarada walked down the path with Sayuri's left hand was holding her right hand. Sarada and Sayuri walked through the crowd of people to head back to the Uchiha clan compound.

"Onee-chan." Sayuri said, looking up at her big sister.

"Yes." Sarada said looking down at her little sister.

"Are you alright?" Sayuri asked, worried. "I sort of heard about your mission."

Sarada saw that Sayuri was now giving her a worried look, she smiled. "Don't worry Sayuri. I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri asked.

"Hai but I need to stop playing on missions." Sarada said then looked forward. "And become serious on them, that's all."

Sarada and Sayuri continued to walk for awhile and they finally made it to the Uchiha compound. They walked inside and within a few minutes they were at their house, Sarada slid one of the shoji doors open with her right hand. They took their sandals off at the door with both hands and stepped inside before Sarada closed it behind them with her left hand.

"What should we make for dinner?" Sayuri asked, walking into the living room. "Mommy's probably going to be exhausted to make dinner this time."

Sarada walked into the living room. "Don't worry. I know just what to make." she said.

Sarada and Sayuri started sensing their mother coming towards the Uchiha clan compound.

"We should get started right away." Sarada said before she walked over to the kitchen with Sayuri following her.

...

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

Hokage Mansion.

One of the hallways.

From left to right, Mitsuki, Boruto, Sarada were were walking through one of the hallways to Konohamaru's office to see Konohamaru about their next mission. Boruto had his hands on the back of his head. They were talking about Boruto's mission to be the bodyguard of Tent Madoka, the heir of the Land of Fire.

"By the way, Boruto... How was that bodyguard mission of yours?" Sarada asked, looking at Boruto.

"Hmm? Ahh... That..." Boruto questioned, looking at Sarada then looked forward. "It was for the Daimyo's son... His name was Tentō... Well, just as you'd expect, he was totally naive, and a spoiled-rotten little prince, dattebasa... Completely terrible social skilled and totally impossible to get along with... at least that's what I thought at first. But after I got talking with him for a bit, I found out he was unexpectedly a good good guy." then put his hands down from his head.

The 3 of them made to the door and Boruto opened it up with his left hand.

"In the end, we actually became real friends, dattebasa." Boruto said smiling.

Sarada placed her right hand on her right hip. "Hmm...?" Sarada questioned.

Boruto let go of the doorknob and stopped smiling as he, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked in the room.

"Geh...!" Sarada said, taking her right hand off of her right hip.

The floor was cluttered with scrolls and books, the brown desk had a few scrolls and books on it but on one of scrolls were opened. Konohamaru was crouching down behind the desk looking for something. Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada stepped inside.

"Everything's all a mess again..." Boruto said.

"Ohh, you guys made it, kore!" Konohamaru said, picking up a brown and white scroll that had a black letter 'B' on it with his right hand. "Watch your feet."

"Mirai's gonna get mad at you again, Sensei..." Sarada said. "Don't tell me you called us here to clean all this up?"

Konohamaru stood up as he placed his scroll in his left hand and put his right hand on top of the chair beside him. "Don't be ridiculous! If I called you all the way to the office... Then it was for this, of course, kore!"

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked at the scroll surprised.

"That's..." Sarada said.

Konohamaru took his right hand off of the chair, smiling. "Your new mission. And it's a B rank, kore!" he said.

"B rank... Those are highly difficult missions normally put in the care of Chunins or higher ranked ninjas, right?" Sarada asked.

"That's correct. But I've made the decision that you should be capable of it." Konohamaru said.

"It's not really all that strange. The current Kazekage was clearing B rank missions when he was a genin." Mitsuki said.

Boruto and Sarada looked at Mitsuki.

 _"Uncle Gaara..."_ Boruto thought.

Sarada stayed silent before she and Boruto turned forward smiling.

Sarada raised her left hand. _"The path once taken by the Kazekage... As someone who's going to become the Hokage, it's only natural that I should be able to handle this...!"_ she thought, fixing her glasses with her left hand. _"I'll give it a shot!"_ placing her left hand down.

 _"We genin are doing a B rank mission...? A highly difficult mission like Uncle Gaara used to take care of...?"_ Boruto thought. _"That sounds awesome!"_

"But don't let your focus stray. Though expectations are currently high for you... If you're to fail, the rumors and talk that spread would also be great." Konohamaru said. "If things go poorly... you'll end up making up for it by scrubbing this room from the ground up."

Boruto and Sarada stopped smiling.

Konohamaru sat in his chair as he placed his right elbow on it. "But of course, you don't need to worry about, right...?" he asked. "Now, how about showing me some guts!"

Boruto made his hands into fists, raising them up a little. Sarada placed both her hands on her hips.

"Yes, sir!" Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada said.

...

Night Time.

Uchiha clan compound.

Sasuke and Karin's House.

Sarada was in her room as Sayuri was playing with her toys in her room, while Karin was looking over some of the documents in the living room. They sensed Boruto but decided to wait for him to come to the door. Sarada's room has changed as there was a brown desk that had a few books neatly lined up on the right side, a black desk lamp on the left side with a picture her family's latest photo before left, an orange chair beside it in the middle, a light brown shelf above it that had 2 large binders books and her pouch neatly lined up, pictures on the wall on had a picture her mother, sister, and herself when she was 9 years old and one had a picture of her and her father when she was 5 years smiling, her bed, which was on the left side beside the balcony, had red blankets that had red and white pillows, a flower calendar hung above her bed, yellow and black drapes were on the window on top of the right side of her bed. A large brown clothes drawer on the right side of the desk that had a small plant and cactus on it. And a pink clock on another wall.

Sarada had her eyes closed as she had 5 knives in her left hand and had 1 knife in her right hand. A few feet away from her was a red and white target. She threw the knife in her right hand at the target, hitting the center, then she threw the 5 knives in her left hand, hitting the others parts of the target.

Sarada opened her eyes, smiling. _"Perfect...! B rank or not, I'm ready for anything!"_ she thought.

Sarada stopped smiling as she heard knocks on her balcony door. "Errrrk!" she said then turned around to her dark blue curtain closed balcony. _"Boruto? I thought he would be heading towards the door."_ she thought.

"Sarada! Are you there?" Boruto asked.

"Hai, I'm here." Sarada said, walking towards the balcony shoji doors.

Boruto stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. "Sorry for coming by so late..." he said. "Do you have a sec, dattebasa?"

Sarada stopped as she placed her right hand on the wall beside the balcony shoji doors. "What's wrong...?" she asked.

Boruto stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not going to be able... to make that mission." he said.

Boruto and Sarada stayed silent for a moment before Sarada took her right hand off of the wall before she turned around.

"Is it something important?" Sarada asked, turning to the right side at the window a little.

"Hai." Boruto said.

"Something you can't talk about?" Sarada asked.

"Hai." Boruto said.

Sarada stayed silent for a moment again. "I understand. Mitsuki and I will take care of things fine on this end. So you take care of whatever you need to!" she said.

"Thanks...! I owe you one!" Boruto said before he disappeared.

Sarada sensed that Boruto's chakra was moving away from the Uchiha clan compound. She placed her right hand on her right hip as she became annoyed, placing her left hand on her glasses. "... Geez..." she said, taking off her glasses then smiled to herself, placing some of the left side of her glasses on her lips. "He's reaaallly gotten all... tough and serious...!"

Sarada stopped smiling and snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed her mother was coming up the stairs. She put her glasses back on and took her right hand off of her right hip. Moments later, she heard a knock at her door.

"Sarada, can I come in?" Karin asked her oldest daughter.

"Hai." Sarada said.

Karin opened up the door with her left hand and released the doorknob before she stepped inside. "Why was your cousin Boruto here?" she asked, walking towards Sarada.

"He wanted to tell me that he wasn't going to be on the mission we were assigned to tonight." Sarada said.

Karin stopped in front of Sarada. "I see. I think you should follow him to see what he's up to." she said.

"Huh, why?" Sarada asked confused.

"I sense that something bad is going to happen to him and also it would be great practice for before you start your mission tonight." Karin said.

"Hmm, okay." Sarada said smiling.

"But it's wise that you don't go alone." Karin said. "And I will summon back up just in case."

"Hai." Sarada said.

...

Building in the Woods.

A giant hole was in the wall as Boruto was sitting down in pain, grabbing his right arm with his left arm as Tentō, an 11 year old fair skin boy, skinny, long upswept orange hair, curved sideburns, black eyes, wearing his usual outfit,a green turtle-neck shirt, a double-breasted yellow jacket, grey checkered pants, and brown sandals, was holding onto Boruto's right shoulder as they were in the building and watched as Shojoji, an obese fair skin man, looked to be in his late 30s or early 40s, has a green-coloured fauxhawk slicked back with what appears to be a shaved design on either side of his temples, "friendly" muttonchop facial hairstyle where his sideburns connect to his moustache and the absence of a beard except for a slight stubble, grey eyes, wearing, a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar that was ripped open, a black tuxedo jacket, a grey vest, pocket square along with pinstriped pants and simple brown shoes, was coming towards them, smirking.

"Now be a good boy and sit still...!" Shojoji said, walking over to them.

"Tentō... run, hurry, dattebasa!" Boruto said, looking up at Tentō.

"No way! Get up, Boruto!" Tentō said.

"Now accept your fate!" Shojoji yelled, running towards them.

Shojoji suddenly stopped and became surprised when he was being wrapped by arms. "Nghh?!" he said.

Boruto and Tentō became surprised when they saw Mitsuki a few meters away from them using Soft Physique Modification on Shojoji with both arms.

"You're the one who should accept your fate. Mujina Boss." Mitsuki said.

Shojoji slowly turned to the left side to see Mitsuki, who was his pouch on, behind him. "... Wh... Who the hell are you...?!" he asked yelling then looked up and became surprised when he saw Sarada, who has her pouch on, from the ceiling above him.

"Take this!" Sarada yelled before she kicked Shojoji with her right leg.

"... Kaaah..." Shojoji said, gasping in pain.

Shojoji fell on his back on the ground and Sarada landed on the ground a few feet in front of him.

Tentō was surprised as he and Boruto watched. Tentō released Boruto's right shoulder.

"... You guys..." Boruto said.

Mitsuki unwrapped his arms from around Shojoji as he stopped using Soft Physique Modification.

"Geez..." Sarada said turning around, looking at Boruto and Tentō. "We barely made it in time."

"Sarada...! Mitsuki! How did you know I was here...?!" Boruto asked, putting his hands on his lap. "What happened to your B rank mission, dattebasa?!"

Sarada placed her hands on her hips. "I sensed your chakra here before I met up with Mitsuki..." she said, looking at Mitsuki. "And we were headed to where Konohamaru-Sensei was waiting..." then looked to the right side. "But I just couldn't stop worrying about you...! But to think that you'd gotten into a situation like this!" _"So this must've been when Mama that something wasn't right."_ Sarada thought.

Tentō smiled. _"Boruto's ninja team mates...! They're so cool...!"_ he thought then stopped smiling and became a little scared when he saw a white snake slithering out of Mitsuki's shirt. "Eek!" he said.

Mitsuki placed his right hand gently on the snake, looking down at it smiling. "While Sarada sensed you, I followed Boruto's scent all the way here. I've had him learn nearly all the scents of our team mates and comrades." he said then put his right hand down as his snake slid back into his shirt.

Boruto slowly stood up on the ground. "So you had to blow off the mission to come here...?" he asked. "Sorry, guys...!"

Sarada closed her eyes. "Hah! Buy me a Caramel Macchiato and I'll forgive you." she said.

"I'll take a Cappuccino and panini." Mitsuki said.

Boruto smiled nervously. "Sure, sure... Talk about having a price, dattebasa..." he said.

Tentō placed his left hand on Boruto's right shoulder and pointed his right thumb at himself, smiling. "If that's the case then leave it to me! I can even buy out the whole store for you if you want...!" he said.

Boruto looked up at Tentō. "What the, Tentō?!" he asked then looked down at his right Palm to see that the mark turned back to normal. _"... The seal... It's returned back to it's normal shape...? I don't feel any pain or numbness or anything... What the heck was that...?"_ then he remembered what Shojoji said to him earlier.

 _..._

 _Flashback._

 _"... It can't be... Are you... with that organization...?!" Shojoji asked._

 _Flashback Ends._

 _..._

Boruto continued looking down at the seal, serious.

Sarada looked at Boruto, confused. "What's with the serious face? Did something happen?" she asked.

Boruto smiled, looking up at Sarada. "... No. Nothing at all." he said. "A Caramel Macchiato and Cappuccino was it? Well, let's get going then." dusting himself off with both hands.

Mitsuki, Tentō, Sarada looked at Boruto.

...

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

Hokage Mansion.

Konohamaru's Office.

From left to right, Mitsuki, Boruto, who had his hands in his pockets, Sarada, who had her hands behind her back, and Tentō were standing a few feet away from Konohamaru, who was standing at his desk and facing them.

"I greatly appreciate you safely rescuing Tentō-san. Well done, kore. But..." Konohamaru said, his left hand on his hip and his right hand on his desk. "I can't let slide the fact that you abandoned a mission that you'd accepted. Of course, I do have to take into consideration the very complex circumstances at play this time... But regardless you'd best prepare yourselves for any punishment..."

Mitsuki closed his eyes as Boruto, Tentō, and Sarada looked in other directions.

Boruto looked up at Konohamaru. "I was the one that acted on my own. If there's any punishment, then I'll take it all myself." he said.

Konohamaru folded his arms together, looking down at Boruto. "I can't let that happen. Any team violation is taken as collective responsibility. If you truly care about your team mates then don't forget that." he said.

"Grr..." Boruto said.

Tentō looked at Boruto, worried.

The opened up to reveal, Ikkyū Madoka, the Fire Daimyō of the Land of Fire, a 47 year old fair skinned man, had grey hair, slicked back, grey stylized sideburns, and a grey goatee, grey eyes, wearing his usual outfit, a few red earrings pierced, has several rings on his fingers, a black and red, full-body suit, a simple white kimono over it, a black short fur-collared haori, and black sandals, had his left hand on the doorknob and was looking worried.

Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, Tentō, and Sarada looked at Ikkyū.

"Tentō!" Ikkyū yelled.

Tentō smiled. "... Dad...!" he said.

Ikkyū walked over to Tentō and crouched down in front of him, grabbing his son's face with both hands. "You are safe, Tentō! Are you hurt anywhere?!" he asked.

Tentō grabbed his father's arms with both hands. "Owww...! I'm fine! Not a scratch on me!" he said.

Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada smiled at Ikkyū and Tentō.

"I was so worried, Tentō!" Ikkyū said.

"Hang on, Dad...! You're embarrassing me!" Tentō said then pulled back a little bit to see his father, smiling. "Hey Dad...! Guess what? I fought...! Using the shuriken techniques Boruto taught me! I practiced a whole lot...!"

Ikky stayed silent as he released Tentō.

Tentō made his hands into fists. "... And I... I'm gonna try my best every day from now on... To become a great adult that can support you...!" he said.

Ikkyū started to smile at his son. "... Tentō..." he said.

...

1 hour later.

Outside the Hokage Mansion.

Ikkyū, who now had his black hat on, and Tent were standing next 3 male bodyguards and from left to right, Sarada, who had her left hand on her left hip, Konohamaru, Boruto, and Mitsuki were smiling at them a few feet away as the Fire Daimyō and his son were heading back home.

"I truly thank you all." Ikkyū said smiling. "You have my gratitude."

"We're just happy that you're all safe. Take care on your travels." Konohamaru said.

"Tentō!" Boruto said.

Tentō stopped smiling as he looked at Boruto.

Boruto pulled a card out of his left pocket with his left hand. "This card you gave me... I'm returning it." he said.

"Boruto..." Tentō said.

"You remember don't you?" Boruto asked. "What I told you before?"

Tentō carefully took the card from Boruto with his right hand, smiling. "If you really want something, then no matter how hard it is to get... You've got to do it with your own strength...! Right?" he asked.

Boruto grinned. "Looks like you finally get it, dattebasa." he said.

Ikkyū smiled down at his son.

Tentō smiled down at the card then looked at Boruto again. "Thanks, Boruto. For everything." he said, raising his left hand.

"Yeah." Boruto said then shook Tentō's left hand with his right hand. "Until we meet again."

...

Later that Day.

Game Store.

Boruto and Mitsuki were at the Game Store buying cards as the female merchant was sitting down.

Boruto closed his eyes as he threw a few cards in the air with both hands. "Ahhh, damn it all! Another crap pack, dattebasa...!" he yelled.

"I guess it really won't just pop up that easily." Mitsuki said, his left hand on his left hip.

"Fools really do never learn their lesson." the lady merchant said.

Boruto opened his eyes and put his hands down as he looked at the lady merchant. "Shut up. What way is that to speak to your precious customer?" he asked.

"You really are a fool, though." a female voice said.

Boruto put his hands in his pockets and Mitsuki took his left hand off of his hip as they turned around to see Sarada, who had her hands on her hips, standing a few feet away from them.

"Sarada...!" Boruto said.

"If you wanted that card so badly, you should have just been honest and taken it." Sarada said.

Boruto smiled. "... Well... It's not like you'd understand." he said.

Sarada made a serious face. "Ma'am! Give me a pack, too!" she said, walking past Boruto and Mitsuki, who were surprised, then stopped in front of the lady merchant.

"Huh?" Boruto asked.

The lady merchant took out a pack of card from her right jacket pocket with her right hand. "Well, this is a surprise." she said. "That'll be 30 ryo."

Sarada pulled out the amount from her left pocket with her left hand. The lady merchant took the money with her left hand and gave the pack of cards to Sarada, who took it with her left hand.

Sarada turned around and walked away a little bit and stopped as Boruto and Mitsuki followed her. She took her right hand off of her right hip.

"There's 10 cards in each pack. You'll be lucky if you get a card that's above an R (rare) rating." Mitsuki said.

"... R?" Sarada questioned before she gulped.

"... Somehow... I'm really nervous all of the sudden..." Boruto said.

Sarada placed her right hand on top of the packet and ripped it open and pulled out the cards inside. "What?!" she yelled, surprised.

"Wah, you!" Boruto said, taking his hands out of his pockets. "All ready...?!"

Boruto and Sarada looked to see Orochimaru on the card.

"Geeeeeeh...!" Sarada yelled surprised. "... O... Orochimaru...!"

"Whoaaah! It's an SSR (Super Extreme Rare), dattebasa! I've never seen that card before!" Boruto said. "... But... Who is that...?"

Sarada put her left hand down. "... This sucks." she said, handing the cards to Boruto with her right hand, who took them with his right hand. "And besides... It doesn't even look like him. What's with his face?" placing her right hand on her right hip.

"He changes his physical appearance quite often." Mitsuki said smiling.

Sarada looked at Mitsuki.

"But recently, he's been taking on a lot." Mitsuki said.

"... Wow, Mitsuki... You sure know a lot about him." Sarada said.

"Well of course I do... He's my Dad, after all." Mitsuki said.

Boruto and Sarada looked at Mitsuki before Sarada became shocked again.

"Geeeeeeh?!" Sarada questioned shocked, forgetting that Mitsuki told them days ago.

"... Huh? Didn't I tell you that?" Mitsuki asked.

Boruto placed his left hand on his left hip and looked down at the card. "... Mitsuki's dad...?" he said before he sighed, lowering his right hand. "... I guess... It's not so easy, is it..." then looked up into the sky, smiling. "Damn... I really should have just taken it, dattebasa..."

* * *

4 days later.

Day Time.

Karin was walking to the Hokage Mansion until she suddenly stopped and sensed a very familiar chakra that she hadn't seen in weeks. "Sasuke...!" she said to herself before she walked again but a little faster.

It took her few minutes but she made it to the entrance of the Hokage Mansion and entered in as she walked through one of the hallways, following Sasuke's chakra.

Karin stopped walking when she saw Sasuke, in his usual outfit, walking through the hallway towards, Sasuke stopped when he saw his wife.

"Sasuke." Karin said, walking over to her husband.

When Karin made it to Sasuke, she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, closeing her eyes as a smile was on her face.

"I'm glad you're back, Sasuke." Karin said.

She felt him slowly wrap his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her back with his right hand.

"I'm glad to see you as well." Sasuke.

Karin opened her eyes as she pulled away a little bit to look up at Sasuke. "So, when did you get back?" she asked.

"Awhile ago." Sasuke said. "But I spoke with Shojoji."

"And I'm sure you've heard that Team Konohamaru took them down with ease." Karin said.

"I've heard, she was using her mother's skills." Sasuke said, placing his left hand on the right side of Karin's face.

Karin blushed softly at Sasuke's actions. I know and I'm sure Sarada and Sayuri would be happy to see you again." she said.

...

3 hours later.

Building near the Hokage Mansion.

Inside.

Many people were inside as most were sitting on the bleachers and some were standing up. From left to right, Shikamaru, who had his hands in his pockets, and Sai, who had his arms crossed, were standing in the middle of the bleachers, from left to right, Metal, who had his hands on the rails, Shikadai, who had his hands in his pockets, Inojin, who had his hands in his pockets, Chocho, who was eating a bag of chips, Sarada, who had her hands on the rails, and Mitsuki, were standing on the right side bleachers, and Karin, who had her arms crossed, were watching the Arena as Naruto and Boruto were about to battle each other. Sasuke was secretly watching them from the beige pillar on the right side behind the bleachers.

"You needn't hold back. Boruto." Naruto said.

Boruto held up his right index and middle fingers. "You don't need to tell them that. If I'm gonna do this..." he said then held up his left hand as he made the shadow clone jutsu, creating 2 clones. "I'm gonna go all out and win, dattebasa!"

The 2 Boruto clones ran towards Naruto and tried to attack him but he deflected their attacks with both hands. Naruto punched the clone on the right with his right fist and kicked the clone on the left with his left hand, making them both disappear.

Naruto noticed that Boruto wasn't there anymore.

"The real me's over here!" Boruto said, a few feet behind his father.

Naruto looked behind him to see Boruto.

"Using his Shadow Clone Jutsu as bait to get in back of him..." Shikamaru said. "Not bad."

"He's seriously trying to take him from the back?" Sai questioned. "He's got guts, that kid."

Shikamaru looked at Sai nervously before he focused his attention on the battle.

"He's much more skilled than the last time." Karin said.

Boruto made a Rasengan with his right hand before he threw it at Naruto. "Rasengan!" he yelled.

Naruto looked at the Rasengan before he grinned and used his right arm to block it, making Boruto's Rasengan disappear.

Boruto became surprised as he stopped running. "... Huh...?!" he asked.

Everyone on the bleachers except Shikamaru, Sai, and Karin were surprised.

"... What?! What happened just now?!" Sarada questioned, shocked.

Mitsuki placed his right hand on his chin, thinking about what happened.

"That was a pretty good Rasengan." Naruto said smiling. "You really have been training hard, haven't you, dattebayo?"

"... Damn it...! I have no idea what he just did but... Let's see how he deals with this!" Boruto said before he made the hand signs of Dragon → Tiger → Hare. "Water Release: Wild Water Waves!"

Naruto watched as giant waves of water were coming towards him.

Boruto smirked, raising his right hand. "I'm not done yet...! Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow!" he said, making white lightning with his right hand and threw it into the waves, making a combination attack.

Shikadai and Inojin looked looked impressed.

Shikadai took his hands out of his pockets and put them on the rails. "There's lightning coursing through the waves created by his water release...!" he said.

Naruto smirked before he made the hand signs of Tiger- Hare- Boar- Dog with both hands. "A combination attack...! Not bad!" he said then placed his right hand on the ground, kneeling down. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" a solid wall of Earth appearing in front of him, shielding him from the lightning-water combination.

"The Earth wall has completely stopped the electric waves...!" Metal said.

"Incredible...!" Shikadai said.

"... Damn it!" Boruto said.

Naruto stood up and placed his left hand on the wall and made a fist with his right hand before he punched through it, creating a small hole.

Boruto became curious.

Naruto unfisted his right hand as it started sucking up the lightning-water combination.

Boruto became shocked.

"The water... Is disappearing?!" Sarada asked shocked.

"As I thought..." Mitsuki said.

Sarada looked at Mitsuki.

"The Rasengan earlier confirms it... The Seventh..." Mitsuki said. "Is absorbing his techniques."

Boruto watched as his father's right arm was done sucking up the lightning-water combination. "...? He's not moving at all..." he said. "What is he doing...?"

"Ninjas must see into what lies behind the behind, dattebayo." Naruto said.

Boruto became shocked. "Huh...?" he asked shocked, turning to the left side a little.

Naruto kicked Boruto right foot, making Boruto land on the ground a few meters away from him.

"Oww!" Boruto said.

Naruto put his right leg down.

Shikamaru placed his hands into his pockets again. "Alright! The Ninja Duel ends there!" he said.

"Geez... I mean of course I knew it... But the Seventh is really incredible." Inojin said.

"More importantly... It looks like Boruto was trying to win." Shikadai said.

Boruto slowly raised his top half. "Owww..." he said then his eyes widened when he saw his father's right arm was still in the wall and looked back at his father to see that his right prosthetic arm is gone.

"... Your right hand...!" Boruto said.

The right prosthetic arm started to move.

"That's right...! Since his right arm is artificial, he left it there as a decoy...!" Sarada said.

"I see... But still, how did he absorb those techniques...? Mitsuki asked.

Naruto walked over to Boruto, who had his left arm on his left knee. "... That was a fine match." he said, stopping in front of him.

Boruto looked up at Naruto.

"You have gotten stronger. Boruto." Naruto said, looking down at his son.

Boruto smiled.

...

1 hour later.

Hokage Mansion.

Office.

From left to right, Shikamaru, who had his hands in his pockets, Mitsuki, Boruto, Sarada, who had her hands on hips, and Karin were standing a few feet away from the desk and Naruto was sitting on the chair in front of desk.

"Whaaaat?!" Boruto asked. "... Damn it! What the hell are you playing at, dattebasa?!"

Everyone looked at Boruto.

"That right hand you were using earlier! It was ninja tech?!" Boruto asked.

"... Settle down, Boruto. As I already explained, this match was to experiment with it...!" Shikamaru said.

Naruto placed the prosthetic right hand on his desk with his right hand.

"This is prototype created by Katasuke. Using hints gleaned from the previous fight with Ōtsutsuki." Naruto said.

"Them...?" Boruto questioned, remembering Momoshiki and Kinshiki.

Karin and Sarada sensed a very familiar chakra coming towards the office. Sarada looked up at her mother to see that she was smiling at her.

 _"He's back..."_ Sarada thought.

"Using this, you absorb and nullify opponents' jutsus. Unfortunately... It's still unable to release the Jutsus back out like theirs could." Naruto said.

"I don't give a damn about that explanation! You cheated! You used ninja tech! After you got done telling that they were absolutely not to be used, you went and used one?!" Boruto questioned.

"... Err... Listen..." Naruto said nervously.

"And here I thought you had grown up a bit..." a male voice said.

Karin stopped smiling as everyone looked to see Sasuke was standing at the doorway.

"What's important is 'How you use them'." Sasuke said. "The tools and of themselves are not what are bad."

"Papa...!" Sarada said.

"Uncle...!" Boruto said.

"Besides... There are other things we learned from the fight with Ōtsutsuki as well." Sasuke said. "... That the _danger_ in this world... Has yet to be driven out."

Everyone continued to stare at Sasuke as Sarada took her hands off of her hips.

...

5 minutes later.

"... A world-wide... crisis...?" Boruto questioned. "So are you talking about more guys like 'Mujina' from a while ago? But I don't get it..." then smiled. "You see, for small-time hoodlums for something like a world-wide crisis... Well isn't that exaggerating things a bit much?"

"... Why of course. I'm not referring to insignificant happenings like that. I'm referring to beings that we've yet to encounter who possess strong powers like the Ōtsutsuki." Sasuke said. "I'm saying that right now there is a high probability that there's something covertly operating somewhere."

"And that would be..." Mitsuki said then raised Boruto's right hand with his left hand, alarming Boruto. "Would that be connected to this 'Mysterious Seal' on Boruto?"

Boruto looked at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, what are you...?" he asked.

Sarada looked at Boruto and Mitsuki.

"What was the cause of the strange incident that recently occurred?" Mitsuki asked, putting Boruto's right arm down with his left hand.

"I also heard about the situation from Sasuke." Naruto said.

Boruto looked at his father. "... What do you mean...?" he asked.

"You acquired that 'seal' because of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, but I wonder what it is...? There are still some many mysteries..." Naruto asked. "From what I understand, there's an 'organization' that exists which appears to be related to the same thing."

"...! That organization..." Boruto said, remembering Shojoji. _"... Affiliated with that'organization'...?"_

"... If there's an organization like that. There's a pretty good chance that they'll have something to do with the 'Ōtsutsuki'." Shikamaru said.

"Something like that. Well, it's not as if they'll be a decent organization." Sasuke said.

 _"The Ōtsutsuki...!"_ Boruto thought, remembering Momoshiki and the Arena being destroyed. _"... There's still guys like that in the world...?"_

"Boruto..." Naruto said.

Boruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father again.

"You were there to witness the destruction of the Venue at that time." Naruto said.

Boruto stayed silent.

Naruto looked down at the prosthetic right hand. "We wouldn't consider doing things like injuring our fellow human beings. But it's crucial that we have the 'strength' for the sake of protecting everyone from those who would, dattebayo." he said.

"... I get it already..." Boruto said. "And so for that reason there's 'ninjutsu', right... And not using things like 'Scientific ninja weaponry'."

"... By the way, about jutsu-jutsu negation..." a male voice said.

Everyone turned to see Katasuke, in his usual outfit with the Kote scrapped to his right arm, was standing at the doorway, on the right side of Sasuke.

"When you have the means to do the 'Absorption'." Katasuke said smiling, pointing at the Kote with his left index finger. "You'll reduce the damage to the surrounding areas."

"... You bastard...!" Boruto said before he started to run towards Katasuke, but was held back as Mitsuki used his Soft Physique Modification on him with both hands. "This bogus scientist...! How dare you pull that during the Chunin Exams, dattebasa!"

Katasuke held his hands, nervously. "... Haha...! It's been a while, young master...!" he said.

"Don't call him stuff like 'bogus', Boruto!" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto as Mitsuki released Boruto.

"This is excellent 'technology'...! Besides, it's a power that supports the Hokage. Similar to how supportive Sasuke is to me, whom you admire." Naruto said. "Because this is different from the intention of banning it from the Chunin Exams. As I said, the purpose of the Exam is to test one's own innate strength. You know, it wasn't a question of whether it was a good or bad thing, dattebayo."

Boruto looked down.

"What's crucial is how it is being used. No matter what kind of strength it is." Naruto said.

Boruto looked up. "Being a shinobi is about effort and will-power!" he said. "You think that's what crucial about them instead, dattebasa?!"

"... I guess you don't understand... That's alright! You have the basics down since you're already genin." Naruto said.

Boruto stayed silent.

"And so... I'll give you this mission." Naruto said, taking out a brief case from under his desk with his right hand and placed it on the desk. "Please take this prosthetic hand to Ryutan City's research facility. Katasuke will go along, too."

"... What?" Boruto asked.

"This research facility hastened it's development by working on it based on there original date from awhile ago. You'll escorting Katasuke and transporting the Scientific Ninja Weaponry. This will be a 'C-rank' mission."

Boruto continued to stare at his father.

Katasuke closed his eyes as he placed his right hand behind his head. "It seems that'll be the case, you young youngsters... First off, please to be working with you all."

Boruto made a serious face before he closed his eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me, dattebasa!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at Boruto. Katasuke stopped smiling as he took his right hand off of his head.

"I don't like this at all...! A mission for the sake of someone like him..." Boruto said then turned around. "Make someone else do it, dattebasa!" walking out of the room.

"Wait up, Boruto! Boruto!" Sarada said.

Boruto slammed the door closed with his left hand.

"Urgh, that guy...!" Sarada said.

Naruto sighed. "Good grief." he said.

 _"Like father, like son."_ Karin thought.

Katasuke smiled.

"Sarada. Mitsuki." Naruto said.

Mitsuki and Sarada looked at Naruto said.

"Please pay close attention to Boruto's 'seal'. Your duty is to watch over him through out the mission." Naruto said. "I don't want you to take your eyes off of him as much as possible."

"... Roger that... But when it comes to that guy... I wonder if he'll be in the mood to accept the mission." Sarada said.

Everyone looked at the door.

"He'll... accept it eventually. Let him cool his head off for a bit..." Sasuke said.

...

20 minutes later.

Diner.

Boruto was sitting on one of the stools next to the long table with a cup of soda in front of him, thinking about something until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Somehow... During the Chunin Exams, you weren't giving in this sort of mood." Sarada said, raising her left hand a little. "Since you're grumbling it, we came persuade you."

Boruto looked to see Sarada on the right side and Mitsuki on the left side before he turned back around.

"So... what are you going to do about the mission?" Sarada asked, placing her left hand on her left hip. "You won't go?"

Boruto stayed silent for a moment as he grabbed his soda with his right hand and placed his left hand under his chin. "Well besides that... I don't understand what my dad was talking about." he said. "But... I don't like him at all... The guy with that 'Scientific Ninja Weaponry', dattebasa."

Sarada placed her right hand on her right hip before she looked down for a moment and looked back at Boruto again. "Well even I don't know how you feel exactly." she said.

Mitsuki looked at Sarada.

"But I'm going. I'll personally do it in the name of the Seventh." Sarada said then took her hands off of her hip before she turned around and walked away. "I have to live up expectations!" _"I have to say goodbye to Sayuri before I leave."_ she thought.

...

2 hours later.

Train Station.

Team Konohamaru (except Konohamaru) and Katasuke were on one of trains and their backpacks and supplies on them. From forward to back, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Katasuke were walking through to find available seats.

"Damn it... It's ridiculously crowded. It doesn't seem like there are any open seats." Boruto said, his hands in his pockets.

Katasuke raised his right hand up, smiling. "Aye, over here young master...! Thanks for coming with me! We'll be at Ryutan shortly... Let's have a relaxing atmosphere on our travels!" he said.

Boruto turned to the left side a little bit to see Katasuke. "... That's too bad, sensei. Because I'm not in the mood for that sorta thing, dattebasa. Because at it's core, this is 'mission'. As for me, I reluctantly came here to be professional. Please keep conversations to a minimum as necessary." he said.

Katasuke put his right hand down as he smiled nervously. "Haha..." he said.

"Urgh, what a brat..." Sarada said.

Mitsuki looked around and noticed seats available. "Perhaps there's a vacancy over." he said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Boruto said, he was about to run until Sarada grabbed his left shoulder with her right hand, pulling him backwards.

"No running, you idiot." Sarada said.

"Guh!" Boruto said before he turned around and looked at Sarada angrily, taking his hands out of his pockets. "That was dangerous, dattebasa! What do you think you're doing?!"

Sarada raised up her right fist, angrily. "Stop yelling at me!" she said.

Katasuke and Mitsuki walked passed Boruto and Sarada, who were fighting.

"... Should I keep proceeding?" Mitsuki asked, looking around.

"Haha... Good grief..." Katasuke said, looking around until he stopped when he found some empty seats and a man on the right side of him. "Excuse me. Could we take this seat?" placing his right hand on top of one of the seats.

The unknown man, who looked to be 63 years old, had fair skin, short light blue hair in a moused up manner, his right eye is blue as the right side of his face is heavily scarred, and a craniofacial prosthetic covers his right eye, right cheek, and right ear, back of his right hand and right wrist are also heavily wrinkles lining his face, wearing his usual outfit, a dark green suit jacket with beige trimmings over a light blue pinstripe turtleneck shirt and matching pinstripe pants, black sandals, his left hand and left foot have been replaced with experimental cybernetic prosthetics, was sitting a few feet away from him at the window as his left arm was resting on the window.

"Well look who it is...! Lord Ao...!" Katasuke said.

Ao smiled. "Katasuke-sensei...!" Ao said, smiling.

...

5 minutes later.

From left to right, Ao and Katasuke were sitting together while a few feet away from them, from left to right, Mitsuki, Sarada, who had her hands in her lap, and Boruto, who holding the briefcase with both hands in his lap, were sitting down.

"So he's an acquaintance of yours, sensei?" Boruto asked.

"Well... He's one of my patients." Katasuke said.

Ao took his left hand off of the window and rose it up a little, looking down at it. "My body's condition is like this... Because of the last Great Ninja War. Thanks to Sensei, I am able to live a normal life now." he said.

Katasuke looked at Ao. "No, not at all. It's through your own perseverance during your rehabilitation." he said.

When the train shook a little, Boruto held onto the briefcase.

"Woah... Tch!" Boruto said. "... Phew..."

Sarada looked at Boruto, smiling. "You seem to be pretty protective of that thing, as if it's precious." she said, crossing her arms. Don't you hate Scientific Ninja Weaponry?"

"You idiot, of course I hate it. But this is a mission, alright. Since I'm holding onto it, it's my responsibility." Boruto said.

Sarada stopped smiling. "But you shouldn't be so prejudice against it. Just like your beloved games PC, they all stem from science and technology. They're all the same thing." she said.

Boruto looked at Sarada, annoyed. "Of course they aren't. I'm saying that this type of thing is excessive, dattebasa." he said.

"That's not the case... Young Master." Katasuke said.

Team Konohamaru looked at Katasuke.

Katasuke raised his left index finger. "Let's consider the Scientific Ninja Weaponry to start off. Rather, now we're catering towards civilian usage by taking another direction with the technology. That's what we're in the process of doing. For example... making things like prosthetic hands and legs." he said.

Boruto looked at Ao, who had his left arm back on the window. "Prosthetic hands and legs..." he said.

Katasuke reached into his right pocket with his right hand. "Please excuse me for a bit." he said, pulling out a red screwdriver and looked at Ao.

"It seems like your wrist is a bit loose." Katasuke said. "Can you please let me examine it?"

Ao looked at Katasuke before he took his left arm off of the window, putting it into Katasuke's reach.

Katasuke grabbed Ao's left hand with his left hand and started fixing Ao's left prosthetic hand with his right hand.

"I'm grateful to you. Thank you. I've probably been overdoing it... It's hard to get out of habit. At least, trying not to be like how I was back when I was on active duty, you know." Ao said.

"That's to be expected though... That's what it means to be a 'Shinobi'." Katasuke said.

Boruto looked at Ao. "Uncle, were you a ninja?" he asked.

Ao looked at Boruto, confused.

Sarada moved a little closer to Boruto. "As for you... Your reckless communication skills are usually alright, but... Can't you be a bit more sensitive about the matter?" she asked, whispering before moving away.

Ao looked down. "When I was your age... I was already on the battlefield you know." he said.

"Eh! For whom? Which Village?" Boruto asked.

"... Hold on!" Sarada said to Boruto.

"... For the Mist." Ao said.

Boruto smiled. "Kirigakure! We went on a field trip when we were in the Academy, dattebasa. It's a great place, isn't it?" he asked.

"... Hmph... A field trip, huh... It seems as though Kirigakure has changed while I was away..." Ao said.

Boruto stopped smiling as he, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked up at Ao.

"... So you haven't been back to your Village recently?" Boruto asked.

"... Mmhmm... Not since the Great War..." Ao said then looked out the window. "The place where I was posted had befallen a horrific situation. Everyone who was at that post died... Except for me. The fact that I'm still even alive is a miracle... I owe it all to Katasuke-sensei... And his Scientific Ninja Weaponry."

Boruto looked down, a little sad.

Ao looked at Boruto. "So, do you still dislike the Scientific Ninja Weaponry? Boy." he asked.

"... No... Not anymore..." Boruto said.

Ao suddenly grabbed the screwdriver from Katasuke's right with right hand, making Katasuke surprised.

Boruto became shocked as Katasuke got up from his seat and pointed the screwdriver at his neck and grabbed Boruto's jacket with his left hand.

Katasuke, Mitsuki, and Sarada were surprised.

"See here... This is how you'd have died..." Ao said before he released Boruto, who gulped, and pulled the screwdriver away from his neck and sat down. "If I had been your enemy... Mmhm."

Katasuke smiled.

They continued to look at Ao.

"No matter what, it only depends upon how you used it... The very thing is neither good or evil..." Ao said then smiled, closing his eyes. "Mmhm. That's how you should feel about these kinds of things, alright?"

Boruto looked at Ao before he looked down, smiling.

The train suddenly stopped.

"Ryutan City... Now arriving at Ryutan City." the intercom said.

"Oh!" Boruto said, not smiling as he looked up.

"We're here!" Katasuke said then looked at Ao. "Please excuse us. I'll see you at your next Medical Examination."

Katasuke and Team Konohamaru stood up from their seat and started to leave.

"Thanks Uncle! Do you often come to Konoha?" Boruto asked smiling. "Let's meet again there!"

"Sure... Please send my regards to Lord Hokage." Ao said.

Boruto waved before he left with the others.

...

2 minutes later.

Team Konohamaru and Katasuke were walking out of the Ryutan City train station as Boruto, who was holding the briefcase in his right hand, ahead of them.

"Somehow, Boruto... You seem a lot more inspired." Mitsuki said.

Sarada stayed silent.

Boruto looked at Mitsuki. "When it comes to you, I keep thinking about this... Whenever you meet someone for the first time, you seem to be able to have a nice, intimate conversation with them." he said.

"... Really?" Sarada asked.

Boruto looked forward, smiling again. "Wasn't he such a good person?" he asked. "I want to hear more things from him."

Sarada started to think about something. _"When we're done, I can go buy something for Sayuri like I promised."_ she thought.

...

8 minutes later.

From left to right, Sarada, Boruto, Katasuke, and Mitsuki were standing outside of a large white building.

"Finally, we've arrived! " Katasuke said.

Boruto, who had his left hand in his pocket as he was carrying the silver briefcase with his right hand, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked up at it.

"The advanced technology research institute... It's even smaller than I thought it would be." Sarada said.

Katasuke looked behind on the left side at Team Konohamaru, smiling. "The majority of the facility actually extends underground." he said then turned forward.

Katasuke and Team Konohamaru walked forward as the doors opened automatically. When they stopped inside, they saw a man who looked to be in his late 30s, had fair skin, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing his usual outfit, a white long sleeved shirt, long white pants, and black sandals, was standing a few feet away from them.

"Welcome back, Sensei!" the man said bowing.

"Ah! Hello!" Katasuke said.

The man stopped bowing. "Welcome, honourable guest!" he said.

Sarada suddenly sensed familiar chakra heading towards them.

The man turned around, smiling. "You all must be exhausted. Please come this way." he said, walking forward.

As Team Konohamaru were about to walk over to Katasuke, they suddenly heard something.

"Woah!" a female voice said.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada turned around to see a girl.

"Eh...?" Boruto asked.

"Boruto-kun...?!" the girl questioned surprised, raising her right hand to her chest.

The girl looked to be 13 years old, had fair skin, purple eyes, thigh length purple hair, the back of which is tied into two long braided ponytails, her hair frames her face and her bangs hang just above her eyes, wearing her usual outfit, viola hairbands, a black polo neck shirt, with a violet dress over it that has a white collar on it, knotted by a purple ribbon, almost resembling a seifuku overall with long black sandals.

"... Class Rep?!" Team Konohamaru questioned.

 _"So that was Sumire Kakei I sensed.."_ Sarada thought.

...

3 minutes later.

From right to left, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki were sitting on a couch while Katasuke was sitting a few feet away from by himself and had the briefcase in his lap.

Sumire came into the room, holding a brown plate with both hands that contained 3 cream colored cups of tea and was walking towards them.

"I never would have thought that we'd meet up with in a place like this!" Boruto said smiling. "I hope you've been doing well, Class Rep!"

Sumire walked over to a coffee table in front of them and grabbed one of the cups with her left hand, placing it down on the table. "I hope you've been doing well, too!" she said, smiling at Boruto. "Because I didn't hear that you guys would be coming from the Village. I'm completely surprised by this." placing all of the cups on the table with her left hand before she hugged the tray with both hands.

"Class Rep, you didn't partake in the Chunin Exams, but you wanted to be in the Research Team, right?" Sarada asked.

"Yup... Now she is one of the indispensable and excellent staff members here." Katasuke said.

A woman suddenly came in through a door and was now standing a few feet behind Sumire.

"Hello, Sensei. Seems like you just arrived, eh?" the woman said smiling, folding her arms.

Team Konohamaru, Katasuke, and Sumire turned to see a woman who looks to be a young of average height and slender built, fair skin, long brown hair, black eyes, elogant canine teeth, wearing her usual outfit, a black dress, a white lab coat, black bracelets on both of her hands, white fang shaped earrings, and a black choker around her neck.

"Ahh, such adorable children! You look better in person!" the woman said.

Everyone looked at the woman.

Katasuke held up the briefcase to the woman with his left hand, smiling. "Ah, Miss Akita Inuzuka... You've been waiting for this, haven't you... It's the sample of the latest model of artificial limbs."

Akita unfolded her arms as she got excited. "Woah!" she said, raising her hands up."

"Please reference the enclosed scroll to browse the collected data." Katasuke said.

Akita walked up to Katasuke and grabbed the briefcase with both hands and hugged it, closing her eyes. "Sensei's latest project! This is awesome! I'm so psyched!" she said.

Team Konohamaru looked at Akita.

"Seems as though Katasuke-sensei... is highly respected. I guess that's sort of unexpected." Boruto said.

Akita pulled away from the briefcase as she opened her eyes and looked at Katasuke.

"Based on your suggestion, I changed the raw materials for the artificial nervous system. You were right about that." Katasuke said.

"Really...?!" Akita asked.

Katasuke stood up and faced Akita. "However, I'm worried about the slight delay in the reaction-time. Seems as though the actuator for the chakra-sensing still presents a challenge for us." he said.

"Ahh, I see..." Akita said.

 _"What chakra-sensing? Like Aunt Karin and Sarada?"_ Boruto thought.

"Well... This concludes the mission without a hitch." Boruto said then stood up. "We'll be heading back home soon, Class Rep.

"Eh? What do you mean by 'heading back'...?" Sumire questioned. "There's more to your mission. You know...?"

"Eh? Where are we going, dattebasa?" Boruto asked, looking at Sumire.

...

6 minutes later.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada were standing in a white colored room that like an arena and has 4 white pillar in the shape of a square. From left to right, Akita, who had her left hand on her left hip, Katasuke, who was sitting down in a chair, anmire were in another room, watching them through clear glass.

From left to right, Boruto, who had his hands on his hips, and Mitsuki were standing together while Sarada stood a few meters away from them.

"Damn it...! Well I guess this mission wasn't only for escorting him and transporting things... I didn't hear anything about collaborating with testing for the Scientific Ninja Weaponry, dattebasa!" Boruto said.

Sarada smiled. "That's because you didn't hear the end of the briefing. In fact, you were the one who rushed out of the Hokage's Office! We went through some trouble to finally get you to come along." she said.

Mitsuki looked at Boruto. This is doing a favor for our former classmate, isn't it? Don't you think this is somewhat interesting, at least?" he asked.

Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Alright, Sarada-chan! I'll leave it up to your discretion!" Akita said. "With how you'll use 'the thing' that we gave you a little while ago. Pleased to work together with you!"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Will you be okay?" Boruto asked. "I'll come at you for real."

"That's fine. Do whatever you want." Sarada said.

Boruto took his hands off of his hips before he ran over to Sarada and tried to attack her by using Gentle Fist with his right by Sarada moved blocked it with her left arm. Boruto continued using Gentle Fist with both hands as Sarada kept blocking with both of her arms until Sarada tripped Boruto with her right leg.

"Urgh!" Boruto said.

Sarada looked up to see Mitsuki was in the air and was coming towards as he was about to kick her with his right leg. She moved backwards and jumped into the air before Mitsuki could even kick her as Boruto was on the ground, smiling.

Mitsuki landed on the ground and looked up before he used Soft Physique Modification with both hands to catch Sarada in the air. Sarada's left hand was grabbed by Mitsuki's right hand and her left foot was grabbed by his left hand, making Sarada surprised. Mitsuki moved his arms so he could slam Sarada on the ground but she landed on her hands and feet.

Boruto got up off the ground and jumped up and made a fist with his right hand as he was heading towards Sarada, smiling. "Too bad, Sarada!" he said. "We've got you, dattebasa!"

"Heh." Sarada said smiling, placing her right hand on her right ear as a small black and white device rolled from under her.

Boruto stopped smiling and made a surprised look before the device exploded, causing a bright white light to appear and a sound.

Boruto landed on the ground. "Woah!" he said closing his eyes, covering his face with his right hand.

Mitsuki stopped using his Soft Physique Modification as he closed his left eye but squinted his right eye.

When it was over the light disappeared, leaving behind smoke. Boruto and Mitsuki were crouching down on the ground as Boruto still had his right hand covering his face while Mitsuki's right was on the ground as his left was on his left knee.

"Guhh...?!" Mitsuki questioned.

"... What was that...?!" Boruto asked. "Such impressive sound... and light... What is this feeling...?!" uncovering his face with his right hand.

When Boruto and Mitsuki stood up on the ground, they were suddenly pulled together as they had an arm around their necks with kunais pointing at their throats. Sarada had her right arm around Boruto's neck and had her left arm around Mitsuki's neck.

"Uhh?!" Boruto asked.

Sarada smiled. "Too bad, boys. I win!" she said.

The intercom came on again.

"Alright, that's enough! So what do you think about the power of the 'Smoke-Flash' bomb?" Akita asked. "It's a Scientific Ninja Weaponry that numbs the senses with intense sound and light. Do you think that it's great?"

Sarada released Boruto and Mitsuki as she placed her kunais back in her pouch with both hands.

Mitsuki placed his left hand on his head, smiling. "It was effective... I've been endowed with infra-red Ray detection and a hearing sense for low frequency waves within my body. Even those abilities were completely blocked." he said.

Sarada raised up her left fist as her left index finger was close to her ear. "Won't it be convenient in actual combat?" she asked. "However, if you don't have a signal, your comrads would also become enveloped by it.

Boruto looked down down at the ground, annoyed. "... Tch... What a cheap-shot...!" he said.

The intercom came on again.

"Alright! Let's head onto the next room!" Akita said.

Sarada lowered her left hand as a secret door opened up, revealing another room. Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada looked at it before they walked towards it and entered in before the secret door closed. The room was identical to the last on except it had no pillars and there were holes around them on the walls.

"Damn it... I feel as though I'm a lab rat." Boruto said. "What's next?"

The intercom came on again.

"Hehe... Let's go!" Akita said. "Switch... On!"

Then a beep sound was made.

Boruto had his hands in his pockets again as he, Mitsuki, and Sarada stood there.

 _"... What's happening...?"_ Boruto thought.

Boruto turned to the left side to see Sarada was looking at him and her mouth was moving but no words came out. He became confused.

 _"Eh...?"_ Boruto thought.

He looked at Mitsuki to see that he raised his hands up and his head was moving around.

Boruto took his hands out of his pockets. _"... I've lost my voice...? ... No... I can't hear anything at all...!"_ he thought.

The intercom came on again.

"Hehehe..." Akita said?

A beep sound was made again.

"How was that? Wasn't it interesting?" Akita asked. "It's a device that extinguishers all sounds. It's name 'Shijima', meaning 'Silence'. Through colliding during a specific phase of the sound waves, the sound will become extinguished."

Mitsuki looked up. "So the 'waves' are being negated by other 'waves'... That's contrary to the principle for 'resonance'..." he said.

"That's amazing...! If we use this, it'll be so easy to sneak into enemy territory." Sarada said.

"Well... The device is quite large since it's supposed to be extinguishing all sounds. So for now, this is the only place where we can use it." Akita said.

The intercom turned off.

Boruto placed his left hand on his head. "... Oh... Well, let's head onto the next one!" he said. "... Seriously again, dattebasa...?"

...

9 minutes later.

Boruto and Sarada, who now had orange gloves and boots on their hands and feet, were a few feet away from one of the walls as they looked up to see Mitsuki, who also had orange gloves and boots on his hands and feet, crawling up the wall on his hands on feet. Sarada had her hands on her hips.

The intercom turned on again.

"It's the same as sticking to the wall like a gecko... These gloves and boots utilize van der walls forces." Akita said. "Isn't that interesting! It has macromolecules clusters that combine with the power of..."

Boruto looked down as he closed his eyes, sighing. "Excuse me." he said then opened his eyes and looked up. "Are you underestimating us ninja? Doing stuff like walking along walls using our chakra is something pretty easy we can do, dattebasa."

Mitsuki stopped walking as he looked down at Boruto. He used his Soft Physique Modification on his right hand and slip down from the wall before he stood on the floor on the right side of Boruto.

"This is pretty good. You won't have to need chakra to walk on the walls. You won't grow weary as much." Mitsuki said smiling.

Boruto looked at Mitsuki in silence.

"With this, it seems you'll be able to concentrate even more on combat instead." Mitsuki said.

Boruto looked down at the right glove before he looked up and towards the wall and hopped on I as Mitsuki stopped using the Soft Physique Modification on his right hand.

Boruto became interested before he flipped forward on the wall and started walking upwards. "Hehehe... Now I get it..." he said, smiling.

"Hey... Hey...?" Sarada asked.

Boruto turned to the left side to see Sarada walked beside him, smiling.

"Is that the face of someone who's finally enjoying themselves?" Sarada asked.

Boruto stopped smiling. "... What...?! Who are you talking about...?!" he asked.

...

20 minutes later.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada were in another as they no longer had the orange gloves and boots on. Boruto was to a machine on the cieling and it was rotating as Mitsuki and Sarada were watching him meters apart from him.

"Woah, this is awesome! I'm flying, dattebasa...!" Boruto yelled, smiling. "This is awesome!"

Sarada had her left hand on her left hip. "Heh. He's not usually in such high spirits." she said smiling.

Boruto stopped as he noticed the machine started to rotate even faster. "Huh?" he asked. "Whaaaaaa?!" spinning rapidly on the cieling until he crashed into one of the walls.

"... Ahh..." Sarada said as she took her left hand off of her left hip.

Mitsuki looked at the crash site.

...

30 minutes later.

A small room.

Team Konohamaru received an urgent call from Naruto. Boruto was next to the devices as from left to right, Sarada, Katasuke, and Mitsuki were standing a few feet behind him.

Boruto had his right hand on a device, looking down at it. "Hey Dad, it's me. Everyone can hear you." he said.

Naruto was sitting on his chair as he placed his right hand on a device, looking down at it. "Boruto? This is regarding Konohamaru, who's currently in the middle of doing a mission at the outskirts of the village borders. Act, all communications have with him just a short while ago." he said.

"... Eh?" Boruto questioned.

"His comrade, Mugino, was accompanying him for this. We don't know their circumstances, and whether or not they're safe." Naruto said.

"Oh no...! For Sensei to get cornered like that..." Sarada said.

"The closest platoon to the scene of the crime happens to be your team. Will you do it, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely...! We'll do it, dattebasa!" Boruto said.

"Alright. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki... you 3 will suspend your current mission. Commence the search for Konohamaru and his comrades." Naruto said.

"Understood!" Boruto said.

"This is so uncharacteristic of him. If it was actually a threat to such a huge extent, he would have waited for reinforcements. He would've understood the situation at hand and dealt with it in a composed manner." Naruto said.

"I understand. Leave it to us!" Boruto said.

Naruto took his right hand off of the device as it made a beep. Shikamaru was standing on the right side of the desk with his hands in his pockets as Karin was standing on the left side of the desk as her right hand was on her right hip.

"I understand your concerns. He trusts in your command. He's not just a student anymore. They h thorough knowledge of the proper protocols." Shikamaru said.

"He's right, Oniisan." Karin said.

"Yeah... Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki have genuine strength and abilities... I'm not worried about them in that regard." Naruto said. "However..."

"Then what about 'Kara'...?" Karin asked.

"I don't think that the likelihood of that is actually low. If it's trouble to the extent that there was a telecommunication equipment failure and radio wave interference... They ought to have contacted us through another means by now... Even with the skills of the 2 Jonin... They weren't able to carry out their mission. They have succumbed to their situation." Karin said.

"So, it's a blimp of unknown national origin and purpose... It slipped past the air defense of the Fire Country... If something hadn't caused it to crash, we would have never probably noticed it." Shikamaru said.

"As far as that blimp is concerned, our only point is that we don't know which country it's affiliated with. The other 4 Kages each respective Villages are all of the same opinion." Naruto said.

"Seems as though they have a large scale ship yard. It's beyond our Village's capabilities. One thing that's clear for now. Is that the enemy managed to engineer a state-of-the-art blimp without their actions being exposed to anyone else. They have accomplices who are supplying them in particular. That is our 'enemy'." Shikamaru said.

 _"I really hope that they return safely..."_ Karin thought, thinking about them especially Sarada.

* * *

End of Chapter 29.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
